Tempestade de Ilusões
by Ami Ikari
Summary: O que dois estudantes de intercâmbio no Japão teriam em comum com as Sailor Senshi e suas aventuras... e seu passado?
1. Prólogo

Tempestade de Ilusões  
---------------------

fanfic by  
Ami Ikari  
ami.ikari@uol.com.br  
X/MADS!  
mcsiu@grad.icmc.sc.usp.br

" Some people are so afraid to die that they never begin to live. "  
-= Henry Van Dyke =-

* Nope. Este fanfic não pertence a nenhuma coleção... ainda. ^^;;;  
* Aliás, antes que me esqueça, é baseado na coleção SM-NDK, da EFF.  
* Blame Paolla-san! SHE was the one who teased me! ^_^  
* Nota: Pode conter cenas impróprias ao seu estado de saúde  
(seja lá qual este for)

* YaY! ^_^ And I shall tease him for the rest of our lives!

Prólogo

A solidão afligia a alma daquele pequeno ser que caminhava nas areias do Saara. Embora ninguém mais estivesse presente naquele clima tão árido e quente, o pequeno ser sequer se importava com isso. No momento, ele marcava com suas pegadas aquela areia branca e fina tão cálida, enquanto procurava pelo elemento vital daquele deserto.  
Como todos sabem, a água é fundamental para a existência. Pode ser ela consumida de qualquer forma naquele ambiente tão cruel. Todavia, o lagarto estava mais atento a um fator único em sua vida. Sobreviver. O deserto podia ser seu lar, mas não o tornava menos perigoso. Para tanto, ele precisava do líquido, precisava de água.  
As areias do Saara, no entanto, são cruéis. Por elas, tempestades de areia já passaram durante mil e uma noites, sendo trespassadas por infinitas histórias. Em qualquer lugar do mundo, a crueldade dos desertos estava presente, cada um com suas histórias. A maioria delas não era uma história de amor ou de romance, mas de tragédias e de aventuras. Todavia, em qual delas não foi mencionado o evento mais comum da vida, a ilusão?  
Quem nunca viu um filme ou leu num livro sobre as miragens do deserto? Sobre as tempestades de areia que devastariam uma cidade inteira? A areia que cobriria o herói e o privaria da luz eternamente? Bem, embora as tempestades fossem cruéis e as miragens sádicas à vida... quem nunca ouviu falar?  
A mídia nunca nos permitira isso, correto? A televisão, os jornais, os rádios... todos informavam tudo para todos. Sem exceção, ou talvez muito raras, nós conhecemos a vida de diversas formas. Já vivemos a vida de um personagem, já vivemos uma vida de aventuras, romance, mistérios... até, quem sabe, morremos.  
Entretanto, como poderemos saber tão bem a dor de uma paixão perdida se jamais tivemos uma? Como podemos sentir as saudades de alguém se jamais nos emocionarmos? Poderia então alguém ter vivido tudo isso, sentido todas as emoções de sua vida... e então compartilhar conosco?  
Partilhar seria maravilhoso, não? Partilhar a dor que nos consome, a alegria que nos alimenta, a felicidade que nos extasia... seria tão maravilhoso compartilhar, não? Afinal, como poderíamos ensinar aos outros se não dissermos o que nos ocorreu? Como poderíamos fazer parte da História se ignorarmos a nossa própria experiência?  
Ainda assim... mesmo que restar a vontade, como poderemos transmitir aos demais? Como fazer realmente que os outros compreendam o que sentimos ou o que imaginamos sentir? Sim... uma tarefa difícil. Uma tarefa para a catarse e a imaginação. Todavia... que seria do nosso mundo se não tivermos um pouco de imaginação? Um pouco de crença na magia? Na verdadeira magia da ilusão?  
Não nos iludiremos por sermos enganados... mas por crermos na magia. Num mundo tão repleto pela informação... qual é o espaço que deixamos para nossas ilusões? Para os nossos sonhos?  
Deixemos então de lado toda a verdade que nos atormenta... e entremos fundo neste mundo tão maravilhoso e perfeito... das ilusões. Entremos confiantes no mundo dos sonhos, para então descobrirmos o que é real... e o que é ainda uma ilusão. Não tentemos ser como o lagarto, a ignorar as dunas de areia e as miragens que encontraremos... deixem a imaginação tomar posse de seu corpo para este novo velho mundo das ilusões.  
Okaerinasai, minna-san.  
Este é o nosso mundo...

***  
No alto das estrelas, onde a imaginação não possui limites para crescer, as ilusões, os sonhos e as esperanças, todas elas residindo numa estrela da sorte. Numa estrela dos desejos. Na primeira estrela a brilhar no céu... o vasto cosmos era completamente ignorado pelo lagarto. Naquele instante, o lagarto não pensava em nada mais além de sobreviver.  
Todavia, aquele não era um lagarto comum. Tampouco era o mágico lagarto de tantos folclores. Mas ele era especial.  
O calor morno das mãos daquela pessoa, embora fosse preenchido mais por solidariedade e amor à natureza que pura maldade, estava a machucá-lo intensamente. As mãos pertenciam a uma outra pessoa especial. Uma pessoa que reconhecia que aquele não era o lugar do pequeno lagarto.  
Este apenas conseguiu observar um turbilhão de cores, enquanto sua visão era obscurecida pelos movimentos rápidos da pessoa. Em poucos instantes, porém, ele encontrou a liberdade. O frio úmido da noite era tudo o que o pequeno lagarto precisava, na verdade um membro anfíbio dos Urodelos, ou um _ Plethodon jordani jordani_, como faria questão de mencionar aquela pessoa. Indo em busca da liberdade, ou talvez em busca de seu longínquo lar, o _ Plethodon jordani jordani_, ou simplesmente uma salamandra negra com cara vermelha, sequer se importaria com aquela pessoa ou seu extenso e pomposo nome científico.  
Todavia, olhos azuis e contentes observaram a fuga espetacular da salamandra da casa japonesa. Pouco depois, um brilho emanou daqueles olhos, ouvindo finalmente o sinal que estivera esperando. Virando-se para um monitor branco de computador, sua mão parecia saber o caminho a ser percorrido quando tocou o mouse, também branco.  
Naquele momento, Mizuno Ami havia desconectado seu modem da Internet. Rapidamente, ela verificou os arquivos que acabara de conseguir da rede. Era certo que havia ainda uma saudade a consumir seu coração, mas as doces palavras de sua paixão haviam sido o suficiente para amenizar a dor de sua ausência. Todavia, todas as vezes em que estava naquele estado emocional tão atípico de uma mercuriana, Ami gostava de se perder nos labirintos da rede.  
Naquele momento, ela havia se deparado com algo muito interessante. Por simples curiosidade, ela havia guardado os arquivos em seu computador, já sabendo que não seria necessário estar gastando pulsos telefônicos para o que ia fazer com os arquivos.  
"Estando off-line terei mais paciência para ler esses textos.", pensou ela, enquanto observava ainda a pasta que ocupava uma generosa porção da memória de seu computador.  
Ao contrário dos costumeiros arquivos sobre informática e ciências, ela havia pego alguns contos de ficção. Porém, esses eram especiais. Nunca, nos seus anos como Sailor Senshi, ela havia imaginado que pessoas em diferentes partes do mundo escreviam histórias baseadas nas notícias divulgadas pela imprensa... principalmente histórias nas quais ela e suas amigas eram as protagonistas.  
Eram chamados de fanfics por seus autores. Ela vira um deles na escola, circulando pelas mãos de seus colegas.  
- Com certeza, as pessoas que escrevem isso não conhecem a dura realidade de ser uma Senshi... - suspirou Ami, abrindo um dos arquivos.  
Era tarde da noite quando a Senshi de Mercúrio começou a ler o primeiro dos textos. E, pelo tamanho deles em bytes, ela levaria mais de um dia para terminar de lê-los. Ela sorriu diante disso...  
Era um excelente desafio para uma mercuriana.

***  
Longe de Tóquio, ou, para ser mais exato, longe do Japão; dois jovens digitavam furiosamente em seus computadores, cada um em sua casa. Obviamente, existiam muitas outras pessoas digitando furiosamente em seus computadores, mas aqueles dois não digitavam com o simples furor de um trabalho. Eles digitavam com um prazer quase inesgotável.... e não, eles não estavam numa sala de chat a discutirem sobre 'aquilo', hentai.  
Eles eram dois ficwriters. Mas o mais curioso era que não eram dois ficwriters quaisquer. Eles eram justamente os autores de alguns dos textos que uma garota de cabelo azul havia acabado de extrair da rede, em Tóquio.  
- Então, Paolla? Como anda o seu trabalho? - perguntou o rapaz, através do programa de chat.  
Novamente, não, eles não estavam a discutir sobre 'aquilo', hentai.  
- Você escreve, eu traduzo... Martin. - foi o que apareceu na tela do computador. Claro, parecia haver um certo prazer macabro dela em usar o nome verdadeiro do rapaz, mas ele não se incomodou muito com isso.  
Antes usar o nome de batismo do que seu nome em chinês... Ele já havia passado algumas... experiências constrangedoras quando colegas de escola o visitavam e a vizinhança estava a utilizar um nome totalmente estranho para os seus ditos colegas. Não que Martin pudesse culpar a vizinhança ou ainda especificar um 'culpado' para tal fato. Entretanto, era-lhe muito melhor que seu lema, 'quanto menos gente souber, melhor', fosse mantido.  
Ou, ele pensou, poderia ser uma espécie de 'vingança' por ele ter usado o nome de batismo dela...  
- Ok. Depois que você terminar de traduzir, eu formato e coloco na rede. - respondeu quase imediatamente o garoto, sem deixar de transparecer a ansiedade em seus dedos.  
- Feito. - foi a resposta do outro lado.  
Logo depois, o garoto sorriu, satisfeito com o progresso da rede e com o andamento da transferência do arquivo compactado. Ele, afinal de contas, não desejava de forma alguma que o arquivo estivesse corrompido do outro lado... ou que alguma fatalidade acontecesse no meio da transferências de bytes. Bem, de qualquer forma, ele ainda tinha suas outras duas cópias, para quaisquer eventualidades. Olhando para sua janela, ele observava algo que era-lhe corriqueiro, mas não menos belo de ser olhado.  
Estava anoitecendo no país onde eles moravam... no extremo oposto do mundo. E a Lua estava esplêndida no seu zênite.

***  
De manhã, quando Mizuno-san abriu a porta do quarto de sua filha, ela espantou-se ao ver que a garota estava sentada em frente ao computador. Parecendo estar lendo freneticamente algo no monitor, sua filha descia a barra de rolagem rapidamente com o mouse. Mais espantada Mizuno-san ficou quando olhou para os olhos de sua filha, que indicavam que ela passara toda a noite acordada naquela tarefa.  
- Ami-chan? Você passou mais uma noite em claro? - perguntou a mãe preocupada de Mizuno Ami.  
- Hã? Ah, ohayo, okaasan... - cumprimentou gentilmente a filha, logo voltando para o texto na sua frente.  
Um tanto temerosa, a médica continuou a olhar para sua própria filha antes de dizer alguma coisa. Todavia, a curiosidade e a proteção maternal foram mais fortes e a impeliram a explicitar sua preocupação.  
- Ami-chan?... Não é mais nenhum problema relacionado com... invasões ou coisas parecidas, é? - perguntou Mizuno-san, temendo que ela estivesse envolvida em mais uma missão suicida. Não, é claro, que ela já estivesse acostumada com o número de aventuras que sua filha já devia ter passado.  
Parecia ainda ser um sonho aquilo... não fazia sequer um mês que tudo aquilo havia ocorrido. Aparentemente, estava tudo calmo desde que o jovem grupo de heróis havia conseguido recuperar o tal objeto mágico. Não que ela acreditasse naquilo... mas não podia duvidar da palavra de sua filha e sequer de uma protetora da cidade.  
Tornando-se uma lenda urbana, Mizuno Ami era, sem dúvidas, um orgulho para a família. Entretanto, isso não parecia diminuir a sua dor ao pensar em todos os perigos que haviam ocorrido quatro anos atrás. Felizmente, tudo havia ocorrido conforme os planos daquele rapaz, o Moon alguma coisa, e não houveram muitas complicações. Certo era que o Templo Hikawa estava em grande atividade para a manutenção depois do que parecia ser uma batalha pela nossa dimensão, como explicara o rapaz. Mas Mizuno-san era sábia ao jamais pensar que tudo havia de acabar numa só noite. Sailor Mercury talvez ainda não tivesse experimentado a sua maior provação.  
E isso era o que mais preocupava a excepcional médica. Ela apenas desejava que não fosse muito doloroso, se isso haveria de ocorrer, como qualquer mãe iria desejar para seus filhos. Sendo única, Ami era seu tesouro mais precioso. Um tesouro que ela jamais poderia permitir perder.  
- Iie, okaasan. Estou só lendo uns textos que peguei na rede. - respondeu a sua garota após uma pequena pausa.  
Sorrindo, Mizuno-san ficou mais tranqüila com aquilo. Ao menos, não era algo tão trágico como imaginava ser. Lembrando então o porquê de estar ali tão cedo numa manhã de domingo, ela olhou uma vez mais para sua filha.  
- Ami-chan? As suas amigas estão lá na sala. - avisou ela gentilmente.  
- Peça para elas subirem, por favor. Quero mostrar isso para elas. - respondeu Ami, sem tirar os olhos do monitor.  
Ainda sorrindo, a médica diagnosticava que era apenas o mal do mundo moderno que afligia a sua filha. Logo, não se incomodou muito e atendeu ao pedido de sua filha. Alguns minutos depois, Usagi, Minako, Makoto e Rei estavam no quarto de Ami, reunidas em volta do computador.  
- Você quer dizer que... - começou Minako, franzindo a sua testa como as demais estavam naquele instante. Quer dizer, exceto Usagi que estava a ler um mangá da Sailor V... de novo.  
- ... essas pessoas... - continuou Makoto.  
- ... escrevem histórias sobre NÓS? - concluiu Rei.  
- Hai. - respondeu Ami, abrindo um programa. - Vejam. Eu consegui pegar esses textos em Inglês. Ainda encontrei textos em outras línguas, como Francês, Alemão, Português... A minha sorte foi que o site de onde peguei estes cinco textos aqui, - continuou Ami, apontando alguns ícones na tela. - tem versões em duas línguas. Foi feito por um grupo de brasileiros. Aparentemente, enquanto alguns escrevem, os outros traduzem para o Inglês quase simultaneamente, as datas de término das versões coincidem.  
- E você ficou lendo isso a noite inteira, ne, Ami-chan? - falou Minako, vendo as olheiras no rosto da amiga.  
- Fiquei... - respondeu apenas a guerreira de Mercúrio, sem esconder um sorriso de satisfação. - Sabem que os textos são bons?  
- Quem escreveu? - perguntou Usagi, aparentemente PRESTANDO ATENÇÃO. Claro, um porco voou em Tóquio, a neve estava um pouco quente na Sibéria, uma vaca holandesa tossiu e o Saara teve uma brusca queda de temperatura naquele instante. - Você sabe os nomes deles?  
- Só tenho os nicknames deles. - disse Ami, agora franzindo a testa ao observar os nomes. - Engraçado, a maioria são nomes japoneses... H-kun, Ranma e... MADS. A tradução foi feita por uma menina, Tieko.  
- Devem gostar muito da nossa cultura, Ami-chan. - riu Rei, cruzando os braços diante daquilo. "Ecchi-kun? Que tipo de pessoa se auto-denominaria publicamente ser ecchi?"  
- E devem acompanhar muito bem os noticiários. - acrescentou Makoto, lendo um trecho no monitor com um dedo a acompanhar o seu olhar. - Vejam os nomes dos personagens. Epa! Aqui eu estou fazendo... O QUÊ???  
Ami, Minako, Usagi e Rei não conseguiram agüentar de rir quando leram a descrição da cena protagonizada por Makoto e Maury. Lógico, também não puderam deixar de rir da coloração um tanto... vermelha demais que o rosto de Makoto adquiriu. (whoopywhoopy(tm)? ^_-)

***  
Paolla suspirou de alívio quando recebeu o último arquivo de seu amigo. Provavelmente, aquele seria o último fic a ser traduzido nos próximos meses. Isso se ELES não inventassem de escrever alguma outra coisa.  
"O grande problema de traduzir sozinha é que sempre fico com dúvidas se escrevi corretamente... bom, mãos à obra. Hora de terminar este fic."  
Ela sempre tomava conhecimento do assunto do fic quando o estava traduzindo, em outras palavras, apenas de última hora. Martin e seus amigos raramente davam dicas sobre o andamento das histórias e as enviavam capítulo a capítulo, o que a deixava ansiosa para continuar lendo. E eles SEMPRE seguravam o capítulo seguinte até que ela enviasse o anterior traduzido para o Inglês. Em outras palavras, até o último segundo da leitura DELES sobre o traduzido, o que a fazia esperar ainda mais.  
"Deve ser uma forma de garantir que vou entregar os textos na data certa." pensava ela.  
De certa forma, parecia que não haviam pistas sobre a possibilidade de estar enganada. Ela quase ficou uma noite inteira de insônia só para esperar que o próximo fosse enviado. Embora o seu trabalho de tradução fosse penoso, ela jamais dera queixas sobre aquilo. Afinal de contas, eles SABIAM como mantê-la diante do monitor.  
- Tenho até amanhã para entregar este capítulo. Depois tenho que arrumar as minhas malas. - falou Paolla para si mesma, colocando os óculos, preparando os fones de ouvido para ouvir algumas músicas e iniciando a digitação. - Não vou perder esta viagem para o Japão por nada neste mundo!

***  
No mesmo país, mas em outra cidade, um rapaz suspirava de alívio quando recebeu a resposta de Paolla, dizendo que havia recebido o arquivo em perfeito estado. Havia sido o último (por enquanto) capítulo de toda uma saga de aventuras envolvendo as lendárias Sailor Senshi.  
"YES! Agora só falta esperar que ela envie a versão em inglês. Enquanto isso, já vou colocar o texto em português na rede."  
Com determinação em seus olhos, ele já começava o processo de transferências de arquivos, já sabendo que a Paolla não daria sequer uma resposta até terminar de traduzir. Não, é claro, que ele não ficasse ansioso em ler a versão traduzida. Como se estivesse ligado na máquina, ele acionou um outro programa e começou a enviar mensagens para o restante do grupo. Era uma boa notícia, afinal de contas.  
Saotome, pensou ele, deve ser o primeiro a responder.  
Pensado e feito, ali estava a resposta. Aparentemente, ele próprio era o mais entusiasmado, seguido por Henrique e Hélio. Repentinamente, uma segunda mensagem apareceu na tela do monitor, seus olhos negros captaram de imediato o remetente, logo reconhecendo o endereço.  
- Ei, Martin! Você não vai arrumar as suas malas? - foi a pergunta que viera pelo programa.  
- Malas? YaY! Estava me esquecendo disso! - respondeu o garoto, falando pelo microfone do computador.  
- ESQUECENDO?! Você vai embarcar DEPOIS DE AMANHÃ para o Japão e estava ESQUECENDO de arrumar as malas?! - exclamou o rapaz do outro lado, deixando que Martin ouvisse o típico som de 'alguém caindo sentado na cama'.  
- Isso porque foi o HENRIQUE quem escreveu o último capítulo! - riu uma segunda voz masculina, ao mesmo tempo que uma outra janela aparecia. Enfim, já estavam todos juntos. Virtualmente, é claro.  
- Anoo... as minhas malas já estão quase prontas. - respondeu o garoto acusado, olhando para uma mala e uma valise. - Só tirei alguns itens 'indispensáveis' nesses quatro dias aqui na casa de Cousin.  
- Você vai acabar pagando excesso de bagagem no aeroporto. - riu Henrique, já sabendo de antemão o quanto deveriam estar 'cheias' aquelas 'pesadas malas'.  
- Depois sou eu o sarcástico... - murmurou Martin com os olhos semi-cerrados na direção do monitor e, conseqüentemente, para a câmera de vídeo digital. Por final, ele digitou os últimos comandos do FTP. - All set! We just need to wait now...  
- Que horas é o seu vôo? - perguntou então Hélio.  
- Oito horas da manhã. - respondeu Martin, um pouco mais animado.  
- Queria estar no seu lugar, cara.  
- I know that, pal... I DO know that... - sorriu Martin, girando a cadeira da escrivaninha, como fazia todas as vezes em que entrava em seu humor "Tonight I'll conquer the WORLD, Pinky!" não muito raro.  
Com um sorriso maléfico e cínico, Martin encostou-se melhor na cadeira, suspirou e fixou o olhar no monitor, embora sua visão estivesse no infinito. Sua expressão mudou lentamente do sorriso para a seriedade. Ele ainda se lembrava de COMO havia conseguido a viagem para o Japão; aquela frase dificilmente seria apagada de sua memória tão cedo. Havia sido como estar dentro de um sonho.  
'... bolsa aceita para a University of Tokyo...'  
A frase repetia-se como a tentar certificar o ficwriter. Ele iria para o Japão. A lembrança era-lhe inevitável e aos poucos as imagens de dias atrás começavam a se formar em sua mente. Fechando os olhos para observar melhor os detalhes que lembrava, ele surpreendeu-se com o que conseguia. Seus olhos orientais haviam tomado novamente a carta em alvo, como para ter uma última certeza do que lia.  
'... bolsa aceita para a University of Tokyo...'  
Ele iria para o Japão.  
Ele iria para o Japão?  
- Deuses... eu vou para o Japão? - perguntou o garoto, embora a sala estivesse vazia. Seus olhos negros pareciam não conseguir escapar do fascínio da carta eletrônica, como se procurassem por alguma falha ou traços de algum tipo de brincadeira. De qualquer forma, ele nada encontrou, embora estivesse muito surpreso.  
Claro, ele ficou AINDA mais surpreso com o que descobrira com o decorrer do dia. Martin ainda torcia os lábios numa careta, como se não gostasse de alguma coisa. E certamente não gostava. Aquela explicação da USP não havia sido muito convincente, com toda certeza.  
Seus dedos começaram a bater ritmicamente na mesa do computador, evidenciando seu nervosismo e sua ansiedade. E a voz de Adriana voltou mais uma vez à sua memória, enquanto tentava ENTENDER o que estava acontecendo.

***  
- Ah, sim! - exclamou Adriana, logo se recordando de alguma coisa distante em sua memória. - Você teve sorte. Escolheram alguns universitários aleatoriamente para irem ao Japão.  
- ... como assim? Para quê?  
- Parece que vão iniciar um curso de computação por lá, algo internacional. Vai ser uma classe de uns sessenta alunos e eles resolveram escolher uns trinta estudantes de fora para avaliar bem o curso.  
- Isso é novidade... - disse o garoto, franzindo a testa. - Quer dizer, era lógico para ele que, se fossem testar alguma coisa, fossem testar com o material disponível, não?  
- Bem, de qualquer forma, sua bolsa será transferida para lá, na moeda equivalente. Ah! E você também irá receber uma bolsa da universidade de lá, para o pagamento das despesas que tiver por lá.  
- Oh... e... você saberia quem mais estaria lá?  
- Infelizmente não tenho a lista... mas o objetivo é que os alunos conheçam uns aos outros. Sabe, algo tipo 'reunião internacional'. Como aquele projeto de intercâmbio de Israel que...  
- A USP promove entre os melhores estudantes. É... eu tive a sorte de estar no meio disso, quando entrei. Mas tinha três fases de testes naquilo. O vestibular, um teste de inglês e uma entrevista. Para selecionar três alunos da universidade.  
- Exato. - concluiu com um sorriso a secretária. - Bem, isso quer dizer que não vai precisar de tantos detalhes, ne?  
- Não sei... - disse incerto o garoto. - Mas estou surpreso que não tenha tido testes ou coisa parecida... quero dizer, EU não tenho muita sorte e sequer poderiam enviar alguém que não soubesse no mínimo o inglês...  
- Bem, não tenho muita certeza, mas parece que eles aproveitaram aquela lista dos três melhores colocados de cada curso...  
- Mas não acho que tenha sido algo especialmente para a USP. E as outras faculdades? Não iriam também participar?  
- Acho que sim... de qualquer forma, você não precisa se preocupar muito com o que vai acontecer lá. Vai estar no nosso equivalente e, de acordo com as notas, receberá dois diplomas.  
- Geez... e se algum escolhido não quiser participar? Quero dizer, eu quero ir, mas e os outros?  
- Hmm... parece que teriam que apresentar algo que os impedisse disso... sei lá. Mas não se preocupe, já foi tudo arranjado. A USP já providenciou os documentos para a viagem e todo o resto. A burocracia já está sendo resolvida.  
- Hmm... certo... e quanto ao dia de partida, folhetos, documentos?...  
- Já estão sendo enviados para você pelo correio convencional e devem chegar em alguns dias. Mandamos o e-mail para que soubesse antecipadamente.  
- Certo... obrigado, Adriana.  
- De nada. Ah! Se tiver alguma dúvida, é só vir para cá.  
- Obrigado. - respondeu o garoto, já saindo da seção. E com mais dúvidas do que quando entrara. Aquilo estava mais parecendo um recrutamento do que um convite. 'Apresentar algo que os impedisse'? Geez... certamente, tinha algo estranho.  
De qualquer forma, ele devia ir. Se a bolsa ia ser transferida para lá, o que ele não fazia a menor idéia de como ia acontecer, uma vez que a bolsa já havia expirado naquele mês e ainda nem fizera o pedido para a FAPESP, ele ia junto com ela. Ele devia, com certeza, ir. Traçando então um rumo, ele começou a andar na direção do Laboratório de Inteligência Computacional. Suspirando, ele lembrava a si mesmo que ainda tinha que fazer o relatório para o CNPq e que ainda tinha alguns detalhes a acertar no programa. O tempo estava acabando e muita coisa estava acontecendo...

***  
Seus dedos digitavam furiosamente o texto na segunda janela aberta no Word. Mais e mais vezes ela amaldiçoava Martin por escrever em uma fonte pequena daquele jeito... Courier New, tamanho 9. E o texto ainda ficava com quase cinqüenta páginas, na visão mais otimista de um fic de NDK.  
"Ok. Modificar fonte para Comic Sans MS, tamanho 11..." Para se arrepender em seguida, vendo a paginação duplicar. "Você venceu, retornando para Courier New..."  
Mas esse não era o maior dos problemas daquela brasileira sob o nome de Paolla Matsuura. Tudo bem, a viagem de intercâmbio havia sido um presente de sua mãe, pela aprovação na Unicamp; o mais intrigante era COMO ela permitira essa loucura?! Era o PRIMEIRO ano de faculdade, ela não podia simplesmente TRANCAR a matrícula, era o equivalente a dizer 'não, obrigada, não quero a vaga' e dar adeus a todo o ano de estudos que passara.  
O incrível era que ela havia conseguido. Não o trancamento da matrícula, mas uma transferência para a Universidade de Tóquio.   
- Eu vou estudar o primeiro ano de Medicina em TÓQUIO? Putz, como foi que conseguiram isso...? - ela perguntara para sua mãe, quando recebera a súbita notícia.  
- Paolla, não era o que você sempre quis? Ir para o Japão? Conhecer Tóquio, Osaka, comprar mangás e fitas de animes, aqueles bonequinhos que juntam pó no quarto...?  
- SIM, mas para PASSEIO! Eu não sei falar japonês! - retrucou Paolla, vendo um estranho sorriso cínico de sua mãe quando ela pronunciou lentamente 'aqueles bonequinhos que juntam pó no quarto'. - Mas... já que está tudo pronto... quem sou eu para recusar?  
"Só que eu não sou besta. Amanhã mesmo eu vou na CCG para descobrir que história é essa de transferência para Tóquio..."

***  
Unicamp. Aquela sempre havia sido a universidade dos seus sonhos. Desde pequena, ela alimentou o sonho de estudar no local onde sua mãe lecionava... seguir os seus passos, ser a melhor. Evidentemente, isso tinha o seu preço; no que ela considerava persistência, seus colegas enxergavam arrogância, custando-lhe o afastamento involuntário e inconsciente de muitas (possíveis) amizades.  
Mas agora tudo parecia estar diferente. A 'abóbora' era agora uma 'carruagem' para a 'Cinderela' que colocava seus pés dentro dela. Nada mais de solidão, de afastamento, de ISOLAMENTO. Ela finalmente seria parte de uma turma... embora sentisse falta dos amigos do colegial. Os primeiros VERDADEIROS amigos que havia feito em toda a sua vida. "Bola prá frente... sempre andei sozinha. Nunca dependi de ninguém."  
Com esse pensamento, ela caminhou até a Comissão Central de Graduação para tentar ENTENDER o que estava acontecendo com a sua vida. Afinal, ela não havia sido a primeira colocada no vestibular daquele ano... muito pelo contrário. Aquela não era a melhor prova de toda a sua vida.  
- Com licença? - perguntou Paolla, com uma voz que muitos pensariam ser uma ordem. - Eu gostaria de falar com a Professora Angélica Zeferino.  
- Só um momento, vou ver se ela está livre. - respondeu a secretária, deixando uma estranha sensação de 'vácuo' na estudante. - Pode entrar.  
Nunca em sua vida ela havia se sentido tão perdida. A caloura entrou timidamente na sala da coordenadora do curso de Medicina e, tomando fôlego para procurar coragem no fundo de sua alma, começou:  
- Professora, eu recebi uma informação de que a minha matrícula foi transferida para a Universidade de Tóquio...  
- Qual o seu nome?  
- Paolla Limy Matsuura.  
- Ah, sim. - continuou a professora, pegando alguns papéis. - O caso é o seguinte... a CORI selecionou alguns alunos ingressantes para estudar no exterior. O seu RA foi um dos selecionados.  
- Mas... isso não irá prejudicar o meu desempenho depois que eu voltar? - perguntou a nova estudante universitária, franzindo a testa.  
- Não, a equivalência de estudos é a mesma. Agora... é só isso que eu sei. A CORI só pediu que eu autorizasse a sua transferência e isso já foi feito. Você terá que ir para lá.  
- Tudo bem, obrigada, professora... - gaguejou Paolla, ensaiando uma saída. - Só mais uma coisinha...  
- Pode falar.  
- Onde é a CORI?  
Uma pequena gota apareceu na cabeça da coordenadora, enquanto ela pegava um mapa da Unicamp e mostrava o caminho que a aluna teria que fazer.

***  
CORI. Coordenadoria de Relações Institucionais e Internacionais. A famosa responsável pelas atividades de cooperação internacional, visando a maior integração do Brasil com o mundo em termos de pesquisa e ensino.  
"Ok, cheguei. Vejamos qual a explicação deles..."  
- Com licença? Eu gostaria de falar com o responsável pelo Intercâmbio Internacional de alunos.  
- Só um momento.  
Ela já estava se acostumando com o 'só um momento' que ouvia na faculdade. Isso porque as aulas mal haviam começado...   
- Pode entrar. Primeira porta à direita.  
Mais um corredor. De vez em quando, ela ficava se perguntando quantos corredores existiriam em toda aquela universidade... isso sem contar a distância entre um instituto e outro. Sem dúvida nenhuma, a Unicamp havia se tornado um lugar muito perigoso para se andar depois que sua mãe lhe entregara as chaves do carro e a deixara ir sozinha para a Unicamp. Mal sabia estacionar o carro direito.  
- Boa tarde.  
- Boa tarde. Sente-se.  
- Obrigada. Eu recebi um aviso de que a minha matrícula foi transferida para a Universidade de Tóquio...  
- Ah, sim. Você é uma das sortudas de 1995... seu nome?  
- Paolla Limy Matsuura. "Daqui a pouco eu penduro a minha carteirinha no meu pescoço..."  
- Aqui está. - falou a mulher, pegando uma pasta. - A sua passagem já foi paga pela sua mãe... os documentos estão todos em ordem, tiramos cópias dos que você entregou na matrícula. Só preciso do seu passaporte para conseguir o visto.  
"Por que será que algo me dizia para trazer o passaporte?" pensou Paolla, tirando um documento verde de dentro da bolsa. "Foto miserável e intragável..."  
- E... a equivalência de estudos? - indagou Paolla. - Eu não entendo quase nada de japonês.  
- Quanto a isso, não se preocupe. As aulas na Universidade de Tóquio começam daqui a três meses. Durante esse período, você estará matriculada em uma escola para aprender a língua local.  
"E os costumes, como comer peixe cru e fugir de batalhas, ela esqueceu de dizer." pensou Paolla, sorrindo internamente.  
- Peraí. Você disse daqui a três meses? E quando que eu embarco?!  
- Daqui a quatro dias. A sua mãe não lhe disse?  
- Ai meu Deus! Quatro dias para preparar tudo?! - exclamou a desesperada caloura ou, como outros poderiam dizer, 'bixete', olhando no relógio. "Kami-sama, uma e quarenta... tenho vinte minutos para chegar no Instituto de Biologia." - Muito obrigada pelas informações. Tchau!  
- Ei! Não se esqueça de vir pegar a sua passagem aqui amanhã! - gritou a atendente, enquanto a caloura sumia em direção ao seu carro adequadamente mal estacionado.  
- Não se preocupe, amanhã eu voltoooo...!  
O ruído de pneus cantando pôde ser escutado por metade da Unicamp. E o cheiro de borracha queimada também foi característico daquele dia. Não, o barulho de lataria amassando NÃO ressoou pelo campus.

***  
A primeira lição que ela havia aprendido desde pequena era a de nunca contestar sua mãe. E não seria desta vez que ela faria isso. Se sua mãe dissera que aceitava a viagem ao Japão e até já havia PAGO A PASSAGEM de avião, ela IA PRO JAPÃO. Simples. Ponto final.  
O mais interessante era como a burocracia havia sido vencida em tão pouco tempo... e como as universidades brasileiras estavam integradas. No mesmo dia em que enviara um e-mail para Martin avisando que iria para o Japão, ele respondera que também estava de partida para Tóquio. Coincidências interessantes... a vida prega cada peça nas pessoas...  
Saindo do escritório e deixando o computador no descanso de tela por alguns instantes, Paolla foi para o seu quarto e olhou sobre a cama. As malas estavam quase prontas, faltavam somente alguns detalhes, o que toda 'mulher' recém-saída da adolescência levaria... como um bloco de desenho e seu estojo, com suas canetas preferidas.  
Interessante. Ela estava levando canetas japonesas...

***  
Dois dias depois, mais precisamente às nove horas da manhã, no horário japonês, um pequeno tumulto começou a chamar a atenção no Templo Hikawa. Uma garota de cabelos pretos e longos, vestida com um kimono, perseguia um senhor de idade e um rapaz, ambos vestindo kimonos.  
- Ojii-chan! Yuuichiro! É a TERCEIRA vez que isso acontece!!! - gritava a garota, quase a rosnar na direção dos dois representantes do agora sexo frágil.  
- Calma, Rei-chan, calmaaaa! - gritava Yuuichiro, desviando dos golpes de vassoura dados por Hino Rei. - Temos culpa se os alunos de intercâmbio gostam de ficar em templos shinto? - perguntou ele, tentando convencer a garota ao sorrir com uma imensa gota de suor em sua testa.  
- E o senhor, ojii-chan, o que tem a dizer?! - gritou Rei, dando outro golpe de vassoura em Yuuichiro.  
- Desta vez será mais calmo, Rei-chan, é só um garoto! - disse alegre o avô de Rei, também desviando de uma vassourada.  
- Um GAROTO?! De novo?! E de onde, desta vez? - perguntou a explosiva garota, sem também esquecer do que havia acontecido na primeira vez. Claro, o fato de uma CERTA pessoa estar no Canadá apenas aumentou/piorou seu temperamento, principalmente depois do... 'Evento', como havia sido chamada a tragédia ocorrida.  
- Do Brasil... - respondeu ele fracamente e já se preparando para correr. Ou melhor, para evitar estar no caminho de uma miko furiosa.  
"Kuso... o que será que o Japão tem que atrai tantos estudantes brasileiros e canadenses?" perguntou-se Rei, enquanto tomava um pouco mais de fôlego e paciência. Ela devia fazer isso por ele.  
- E quando que ele chega? - perguntou ela, aparentemente não muito conformada com a situação. - Já que vocês JÁ arrumaram tudo, preciso estar preparada para quando ele chegar.  
- Hoje... - sussurrou Yuuichiro, rastejando para longe do alcance da vassoura de Rei. E, possivelmente, do templo de sua deusa.  
- NANI?! - gritou Rei, correndo novamente.

***  
Ami engasgou com um pedaço de sanduíche quando ouviu o que sua mãe acabara de lhe dizer. Não que fosse algo como o macaco de três cabeças, mas era estranha a situação. Quer dizer, não era como se aquilo acontecesse todos os dias...  
- *cof*cof* Uma estudante de intercâmbio? Em casa?  
- Hai, Ami-chan. Achei que seria interessante receber uma aluna estrangeira em casa. - respondeu a sra. Mizuno, sentando-se à mesa. - Foi a escola Juuban que pediu que ela ficasse aqui. Eles sabem que você é fluente em Inglês, o que facilita a comunicação com ela...  
- Não sabe japonês?  
- Sabe muito pouco. - respondeu sucintamente a mãe de Ami.  
Ami tomou mais um gole de chá e levantou-se, um pouco mais calma.  
- Quando que ela chega?  
- Hoje à tarde, Ami-chan. A guia da central de intercâmbios virá trazê-la para cá. - respondeu a sra. Mizuno, ao ver a filha saindo de casa. - Voltará à tempo para recebê-la?  
- Hai! "Hora de ir ao Templo Hikawa..."

***  
Algumas horas depois, estavam quase todos reunidos no templo Hikawa. Mais precisamente, todos se resumia a Usagi, Mamoru, Minako, Makoto, Akai, Luna, Artemis e Kaya, que olhavam fixamente para Rei e Ami, esperando que elas dissessem alguma coisa.  
- Temos mais estrangeiros chegando. - falou Rei, quebrando o silêncio.  
- De novo? Intercâmbio? - perguntou Mamoru, com um estranho e péssimo pressentimento. - Só espero que desta vez eles não tragam encrenca...  
- Encrenca? - riu Akai. - Por quê?  
- Bom, os últimos que estiveram aqui não tiveram uma estadia muito tranqüila e pacífica... - respondeu Minako, sem ainda esquecer do OUTRO estudante de intercâmbio. - Você ainda se lembra do Chris e do Maury, não lembra? - perguntou ela, sentindo uma pequena tristeza preencher seu coração, mesmo que por um instante. Lembranças amargas de dois anos atrás.  
- Ih. Quando que eles chegam?  
- Hoje à tarde. - falou Ami, já esperando que fosse a mesma agência de intercâmbio. Bem, intuição e Lei de Murphy estavam começando a serem assimiladas por ela naquele instante. - A guia da central de intercâmbio irá levá-los para as respectivas casas... uma delas é a minha.  
- E o que sabemos desses visitantes? - perguntou Usagi, curiosa e... curiosamente, PRESTANDO ATENÇÃO! Claro, uma equipe de porcos voadores foi vista em Tóquio naqueles dias. Sem dúvida, esses três dias haviam sido os mais esquisitos em toda a história mundial.  
- Só que desta vez é um casal. - informou a Senshi de Mercúrio, tendo consultado a agência previamente. Hmm... acreditariam se eu dissesse que Murphy estava na agência? - O rapaz vai ficar aqui no templo de Rei-chan e a menina vai para a minha casa.  
"Coitado", pensou Mamoru, lembrando-se do avô de Rei. "Espero que ele goste de artes marciais, senão..."  
- Espero que sejam pessoas NORMAIS desta vez. - suspirou Makoto, sem deixar de ver mentalmente a imagem de Maury... e de LD. - Luna, Kaya, Artemis... tem MAIS ALGUM TIPO DE SELENITA, KALYRIANO OU HÍBRIDO que não tenha aparecido ainda?  
- Que a gente saiba, NÃO. - responderam juntos os guardiões. Em uníssono. (^_^) Claro, Lockheed apenas apresentou uma placa estranha.  
- Whew... - foi a resposta dos demais.  
Claro, sequer havia passado a hipótese de supra-youmas, youmas, bakemonos, generais do Reino Negro, antigos inimigos da Rainha Serenity, etc, etc, etc... e dragões, para os mais exigentes. (^_-)


	2. Contato Imediato de Terceiro Grau! Ou Se...

Episódio 01: Contato Imediato de Terceiro Grau! Ou Seria Quarto...?

" Se algo ruim tem uma probabilidade muito remota de acontecer, acontecerá. "  
-= Murphy =-

Os dias demoraram para passar, na opinião de Paolla Matsuura e de Martin Siu. Claro, isso geralmente acontecia quando se espera ansiosamente por um dia em particular.  
"Como dizia o velho ditado, 'panela olhada nunca abre fervura'... pelo menos eu tive aquele fic para traduzir enquanto esperava." pensou uma ficwriter perdida num enorme aeroporto.  
Ambos sabiam que iriam viajar juntos, no mesmo vôo da JAL. O único problema era que estavam indo sem a companhia de um guia de intercâmbio e NÃO se conheciam pessoalmente. A viagem seria a primeira oportunidade de se conhecerem. E, sim, não sabiam qual era o número da poltrona do outro. Acham que uma agência se incomodaria com isso? Mas é CLAAAAAAAAAAARO... Afinal, o objetivo era para que todos se conhecessem, não?  
- Ei, Martin! Como é que você vai reconhecer a Paolla? - perguntou um rapaz ao lado dele.  
- Boa pergunta, Cousin. A única coisa que sei é que ela é nissei.  
- Boa sorte, então. - respondeu o garoto. - Olha o que tá vindo ali.  
Se Henrique e/ou Hélio estivessem ali, Martin tinha a certeza absoluta de que eles não conseguiriam parar de rir quando avistassem o grupo de japoneses chegando no saguão do aeroporto.  
- SEM comentários, Ricardo. - avisou o garoto de óculos.  
Bem próximo dali, para ser mais exato, ATRÁS de Martin, e de COSTAS, uma menina nissei esperava pelo amigo que havia ido buscar a passagem dela. Ela estava com os braços cruzados, do lado de um carrinho com duas malas, mais uma mochila. Ela, enfim, esboçou um sorriso de satisfação quando avistou quem esperava.  
- Tó as passagens, Paolla.  
- Obrigada, Edson.  
- Já descobriu COMO vai reconhecer o Martin?  
- Ainda não. - respondeu ela, esmaecendo o sorriso. - Só sei que ele é oriental, mais nada. Ah, e que usa óculos.  
- Grande. - disse 'mui' entusiasticamente Edson ao estreitar os olhos na direção dela. - Você e eu TAMBÉM somos orientais e usamos óculos. Assim como pelo menos metade daquele grupo que tá vindo ali. Ainda bem que vocês não dependem um do outro para embarcar, senão...  
- Eu não embarcava nunca, ne? - riu Paolla, sem olhar para trás.  
- Não tá na hora de você ir para a fila de embarque? - perguntou Edson, olhando no relógio.  
- Ih, é mesmo! Obrigada por me trazer até aqui, Edson... - respondeu Paolla, virando subitamente.  
- Acho que vou ver novamente a livraria antes de embarcar... - falou Martin, virando subitamente.  
*POF*  
- AI!  
- OUCH!  
- Paolla, tá tudo bem? - perguntou Edson.  
- Martin, não quebrou nada? - perguntou o 'Cousin', sabendo de antemão COMO ele havia quebrado um braço. Embora fosse difícil de acreditar que um esbarrão pudesse fazer isso com uma pessoa...  
No entanto, nenhuma das duas vítimas havia pronunciado qualquer coisa. A simples menção dos nomes havia sido o suficiente para encadear uma linha de pensamentos muito familiar. E que resultaria claramente na remotíssima probabilidade de haverem tantos orientais de óculos no aeroporto nomeados por Martin e Paolla. Assim sendo, ambos os acidentados permaneceram num estado quase catatônico, olhando-se com olhares pesquisadores.  
- Martin? - perguntou Paolla, piscando os olhos.  
- Paolla? - perguntou Martin, piscando os olhos.  
- Problema resolvido! - exclamou um sorridente Ricardo, que olhou então para o relógio. - Agora vão os dois, tá na hora do embarque!  
Os dois precisaram, literalmente, ser empurrados até a área de embarque pelos respectivos amigos, pois o choque tirou alguns parafusos do lugar... Isso se Martin ainda considerava que tinha alguns.

***  
A viagem transcontinental foi razoavelmente tranqüila para os passageiros daquele vôo da JAL. Não houveram roncos ensurdecedores ou rapazes pedindo amendoim para a aeromoça; porém, para compensar, houve um longo papo de oito horas entre dois passageiros que, mesmo estando em assentos MUITO distantes, insistiram em conversar durante TODA a viagem. Entretanto, como, para a felicidade dos ouvidos locais, aqueles dois passageiros precisavam parar em algum momento.  
Nenhum deles iria, a partir daquele vôo, questionar uma única vez na vida sobre o fato de tantas religiões considerarem as refeições como as horas sagradas do dia. Afinal, durante essas sagradas horas, eles eram OBRIGADOS a permanecer em seus lugares.  
Não, é claro, que algum deles estivesse prestando atenção nos olhares dos demais. Obviamente, a conversa não teria iniciado de forma tão emotiva e descontraída caso eles não tivessem certeza de quem era o outro... e enfim quebrando a magia da ilusão da Grande Rede. Daria, inclusive, para escrever um fanfic na opinião de Martin. Mas ele logo desistiu da idéia quando ele lembrou de uma certa área de fanfics alocada em seu computador.  
Algo também realizado por Paolla. No entanto, isso não mudava aquele fato: a ilusão havia sido desmanchada.  
- Acho que demos trabalho para as aeromoças... - comentou Paolla, enquanto pegava as malas no aeroporto de Tóquio.  
- Por que você acha isso?  
- Bom, elas não falaram 'viaje sempre conosco, obrigada' nem para mim nem para você. - riu Paolla, jogando uma mala para Martin. Não, ele não caiu com o impacto. - Agora só falta achar a nossa guia.  
- Aww... eu SABIA que estava esquecendo de alguma coisa! Eu não vim com a minha camiseta estampada com a metade da bandeira brasileira! - riu Martin, estalando os dedos.  
- Pare com isso, não estamos em um fanfic de NDK!  
- Gomen, ne? - disse ele, sorrindo abertamente. - Faz parte de ser um importante (e raro) Inner NDK. E não se esqueça... - terminava ele, piscando um olho. - Ai to kichigai no koushi-fuku Noburu Daragon Kishi MA-DU-SU! Yomi ni kawatte oshiokiyo!  
Rindo muito, os dois foram até o saguão do aeroporto procurar pela guia que os levaria para as casas de seus anfitriões. E, NÃO, ele não estava com uma roupa de nobre. (Geez...)

* Nota: As falas em inglês estarão indicadas por >, as em português estarão indicadas por {} e as em japonês estarão normais, quando se passar em Tóquio. No Brasil, as falas normais serão em português.

***  
Exatamente no centro do saguão do aeroporto de Tóquio, uma jovem garota de uniforme consultava uma lista, constantemente. Ela andava em círculos, como se quisesse realmente aliviar a tensão de seu corpo e a irritação de sua mente. Claro, isso colocava o número máximo de pessoas à sua volta reduzido ao mínimo possível.  
"De novo. Não colocaram as fotos DE NOVO." pensou a garota. Estreitando o seu olhar e 'encarando' a folha de papel, ela estava seguindo um dos vários padrões conhecidos pela OMS para aliviar o stress. "Pena que não posso chamar o chefe de baka. Como ele quer que eu reconheça dois estudantes brasileiros SEM UMA MÍSERA FOTO?" esbravejava ela em sua mente.  
Não muito distante, uma determinada área de seu cérebro alertou-a sobre um evento não tão distante assim... isso a estimulou a sorrir maquiavelicamente ao queimar seu chefe com seu olhar. "A não ser que um deles esteja com uma camiseta com a bandeira nacional... hehehehe..."  
Quando Martin e Paolla saíram da área de bagagens conversando em português, a jovem garota sorriu. Os kamis pareciam estar sorrindo para ela naquele instante, pois o Português facilitou um pouco o trabalho da ascendente guia japonesa. Claro, o fato dela ainda se lembrar de algumas palavras que um certo aluno pronunciara nessa língua havia ajudado em muito... porém, o susto não foi menor quando ela conseguiu distinguir os traços do casal. "Não eram para serem brasileiros?!"  
Todavia, não levou muito tempo até que ela se lembrasse que os últimos brasileiros não pareciam ser TÃO brasileiros assim... "Talvez seja moda por lá enviar pessoas com traços orientais." concluiu a guia.  
- {Ei, Paolla! Aquela ali não parece ser uma guia?} - falou Martin, apontando para a jovem uniformizada. Sem contar, é claro, que havia uma estranha sensação de... déjà vu?  
- {Parece... e o uniforme dela tem as cores da central de intercâmbio. Vamos até lá?} - respondeu a garota.  
- {E como você sabe que são as cores da agência???} - perguntou Martin, franzindo a sua testa.  
- {Bem, não é todo mundo que veste uma camiseta com o mesmo logo que as das cartas...} - esclareceu Paolla, causando uma gota de suor gigante na testa de Martin.  
- Oh. - foi a única e desanimada contra-resposta. Entretanto, o garoto logo sorriu. - Daqui a pouco, adquirirei a técnica da magia Es'Dee!  
- Nani yo? - perguntou Paolla, familiar com a língua do ficwriter. Em outras palavras, uma mistura de línguas para confundir qualquer outro que não pertencesse ao Grupo.  
- Es'Dee Magic, my dear... Es'Dee Magic. - disse apenas o ficwriter.  
- {Que é Es'Dee?} - perguntou ela.  
- Sore wa... himitsu desu, ne? - respondeu maquiavelicamente o ficwriter. Entretanto, isso bastou para que Paolla se lembrasse de algo oriundo nas origens do Grupo.  
- Five Huge Sweatdrops, Three Hundred FaceFaults, Eight Thousand BodyFaults... and a bit of Es'Dee Forms. - recitou cantarolando Paolla, rindo em seguida. - Não somos ainda personagens de anime, MADS. - falou ela, piscando um olho. - Não ainda...  
- Não custa nada tentar. - retribuiu, piscando um olho, o ficwriter para a garota dos 'bonequinhos que juntam pó'.  
Assim ambos caminharam rindo até a guia, que continuava um pouco espantada. "Também sabem japonês?! Que TIPO de alunos de intercâmbio estão mandando desta vez?!?"  
- Boa tarde, você é a guia da central de intercâmbio que vinha buscar dois estudantes brasileiros?> - perguntou Paolla em Inglês. Seu japonês ainda não era tão fluente como parecia ser.  
"Anoo... gomen, ne? Eu esperava quatro canadenses doidos, dos quais dois seriam extremamente nocivos à saúde mental", pensou ironicamente Martin.  
- Sou... meu nome é Tennotsukai Asuka. E você é...> - respondeu Asuka, virando algumas folhas de papel em uma prancheta.  
"Hmm... todos esses papéis para colocarem apenas DOIS nomes? Ou todo mundo vêm hoje?" indagou-se Martin, embora estivesse motivado demais com a viagem e o encontro para poder se preocupar com aqueles... 'detalhes'.  
- Paolla Matsuura.>  
- Ah, achei. E você, rapaz...>  
- Martin...>  
Asuka engoliu em seco quando ouviu o nome de Martin.  
- Siu.>  
E suspirou aliviada quando ele terminou de falar. "Se ele falasse 'Genkage' ou coisa parecida, eu desmaiaria..."  
- Vejo que já estão com as suas bagagens. Vamos?> - perguntou ela. Novamente se esquecendo de dizer que eram bem-vindos...  
- Vamos.> - respondeu Paolla, sorrindo.  
- HAI! - exclamou Martin, sorrindo abertamente.  
Uma pequena gota apareceu na cabeça de Paolla. E eles desataram a rir novamente. Agora era a vez DELA estar próxima ao Super Deformed.

***  
Momentos depois, a Network Vehicle de Asuka já estava nas ruas de Tóquio, levando os dois estudantes para seus destinos. Por algum motivo, Martin estava inquieto, tenso... talvez imaginando o que o esperava.  
- {Paolla, se tudo ocorrer conforme aquele fic que planejamos, adivinha ONDE eu vou parar...} - disse ele, não escondendo a sua ansiedade.  
- {Ah, Martin, vai com calma! Aquelas histórias são pura ficção, nós nem sabemos as identidades das Senshi! Tudo o que escrevemos é baseado em suposições.} - respondeu Paolla, indicando o quanto o ficwriter estava exagerando naquela hipótese.  
Claro, o fato de MADS, Ranma e H-kun serem ficwriters que tendiam a aproximar a ficção ao real ao invés da operação oposta não passou despercebido por Paolla. Mas aquilo apenas iria complicar as coisas para o ficwriter... dizer que a história era realista era como dizer 'Sim, você está certo. Lá vamos nós para NDK...' para o garoto.  
- {As linhas do Destino são várias... e Murphy cedo ou tarde nos dará a mais irônica e sádica possível.} - respondeu o garoto solenemente, atento a um fantasma invisível do lado de fora de sua janela. O que, é claro, não deixou de provocar uma risadinha de Paolla, acompanhada de uma gota.  
- {Fica calmo, Sui.} - falou Paolla, sorrindo para despreocupá-lo e usando um dos vários nicknames do garoto em questão. - {Histórias são histórias, não confunda com a realida... *gasp!*}  
Paolla engasgou quando viu ONDE que Asuka havia estacionado o carro. Seu precário conhecimento de japonês lhe permitiu ler DOIS kanjis da placa: "Hi" e "Kawa", para ser mais preciso. Era pouco, mas já fez com que ela entendesse que seu amigo estava com certa razão... estranhamente, estava com uma estranha e irônica razão...  
Paolla, no seu íntimo, começou a indagar se Martin soubera de tudo aquilo anteriormente ou se ele havia realmente preparado tudo aquilo. Contudo, toda a sua paranóia havia desaparecido ao se lembrar que ela estava falando de MADS. Mas aquilo ainda não deixava de ser uma suspeita.  
- Chegamos!> - exclamou Asuka, abrindo a porta do carro. - Martin, é aqui que você vai ficar.>  
- Hikawa Jinja. - falou Martin, antes mesmo de descer do carro. Claro, ele sequer precisou que alguém dissesse o que era aquele enorme templo shinto. Ele sabia apenas pela expressão surpresa de Tieko. - Kami-sama...  
- {Vai com fé, Martin. Aquilo que você e o Henrique escrevem sobre a Rei é tudo ficção, NE?!}  
O barulho de panelas caindo e de pessoas correndo, aliado à visão de um senhor de idade e um rapaz fugindo de uma garota com quase a mesma idade que Paolla, a fizeram mudar levemente de idéia. Sem mencionar um leve e irônico 'Eu não disse que era sorte demais eu vir para o Japão com duas bolsas mágicas?' de Martin.  
Rei parou de correr quando viu Asuka acenando para ela, com uma gota na cabeça. Ela deu um sorriso cordial e escondeu atrás das costas a vassoura que estava usando para bater em Yuuichiro.  
- Sejam bem-vindos ao Templo Hikawa.> - cumprimentou Rei, educadamente curvando-se e estrategicamente entregando a vassoura ao Ajudante Oficial do Templo (tm).  
- Rei, este é o seu novo hóspede. - falou Asuka, empurrando 'delicadamente' Martin.  
Martin curvou-se e cumprimentou Rei, logo depois observando cuidadosamente os 'detalhes' do local onde ia ficar. Principalmente a sua observação sobre estar diante de uma oportunidade de ser o mais novo aprendiz forçado de mais uma das famosas técnicas 'Saotome mais Miyagi mais Ojii-san igual a ossos doloridos'. Só parou suas 'atentas' observações quando uma mala atingiu a sua cabeça.  
- Itte...!  
- {Martin, não esqueça a sua mala!} - gritou Paolla, rindo. - {Ah, sim, e não babe muito!}  
- {Babar ou ser moído de tarefas?} - perguntou Martin, massageando a cabeça e flexionando uma sobrancelha.  
Asuka riu da situação, embora não entendesse o que falavam, e esperou que Martin assinasse alguns documentos antes de seguir em frente e deixar Paolla na casa dos Mizuno. "Eu tenho a nítida impressão de que ela me fez assinar um termo de responsabilidade por estar aqui... será que eu ainda volto para continuar escrevendo fics? Será que eu AINDA volto para casa?"  
Claro, o fato dos papéis estarem em japonês e não haver nenhum equivalente em inglês parecia reforçar aquela idéia do ficwriter brasileiro. Especialmente quando Asuka parecia estar com uma certa pressa ao desaparecer com Paolla pela escada do templo shinto.  
Martin permaneceu durante algum tempo olhando na direção do portão. Como se estivesse refletindo, sua mente não demorou até divagar e encontrar uma conclusão estranha para o que estava acontecendo. "Weird... Asuka nem perguntou se eu era religioso ou não."  
Indubitavelmente, aquilo seguia mais uma parte da lógica fundada por ele. MADS simplesmente havia chegado àquela conclusão e nada mais bastava para confirmar a ele que estava diante de um fanfic. Entretanto, havia escapado um padrão de 'guia de intercâmbio'.  
"Ela não perguntou..."  
Para Martin Siu, aquilo era classificado como 'Out Of Character'. Isso significava que algo estava absurdamente errado. Além do fato de estar no solo do Hikawa Jinja, em Tóquio.  
- Você fala japonês?> - perguntou Rei, depois que Asuka e Paolla partiram. Nisso, a atenção de Martin havia se dissipado para a pergunta da garota. Um tanto temeroso por causa da 'recepção', tudo o que ainda conseguia pensar era 'O que estou fazendo aqui, Murphy?'.  
- ... não muito, na verdade. - respondeu Martin, em japonês.  
- Que bom... - falou Rei, sorrindo. Isso também favoreceu à conclusão MADSiana de que Algo estava errado. - Vamos, o Yuuichiro vai mostrar onde é o seu quarto. - terminou a garota, caminhando na direção do templo.  
"Espero que a Paolla tenha melhor sorte do que a minha..." pensou Martin, carregando suas malas, que se limitavam na verdade a uma mala e uma valise, para dentro do templo. "... e que eu não tenha que praticar 'artes marciais'... ou aprender a educar meu corpo em quinze dolorosas lições."

***  
Minutos depois (graças à habilidade automobilística de Asuka), a campainha tocou na casa dos Mizuno. Ami correu para abrir a porta e receber a nova hóspede.  
- Irashaimase! - cumprimentou Ami, sorrindo. Como uma boa mercuriana, ela sabia distinguir com perfeição os momentos de cada emoção que possuía. Não, é claro, que isso tenha diminuído a saudade que sentia por Ken. - Seja bem-vinda! Sou Mizuno Ami, muito prazer.>  
- O prazer é meu.> - respondeu Paolla, também sorrindo. O que poucos, no entanto, sabiam era que aquilo já estava sendo um esforço hercúleo para a garota. Ela estava muito cansada por causa da viagem. Não a de Brasil-Japão, mas da distância entre Hikawa Jinja e Mizuno-ke. - Sou Paolla Matsuura.>  
Vendo as duas frente a frente, Asuka começou a notar como elas eram parecidas fisicamente. Mesmo corte de cabelo, quase a mesma estatura, silhuetas semelhantes... "Nah, deve ser só coincidência."  
Assim como Martin, Paolla também teve que assinar mais alguns documentos antes que Asuka fosse embora. "Será algum termo que isenta a companhia de qualquer dano moral e/ou físico causado por batalhas que envolvam Sailor Senshi?" De qualquer forma, ela também não entendeu muita coisa, os documentos estavam todos escritos em japonês... kanji, para piorar a situação.  
- Tenha uma feliz estadia!> - desejou Asuka, logo tomando os papéis e voltando ao seu Network Vehicle.  
A poeira ergueu-se diante do portão de Mizuno-ke, para a surpresa das duas garotas. Paolla tentou dizer a si mesma que aquilo devia ser 'natural', já que Asuka também deveria ter outras víti... quer dizer, alunos para 'entrega' no aeroporto. A brasileira então desvencilhou-se daquele pensamento, tomando a sua bagagem no mesmo instante.  
Ami, por outro lado, era uma boa anfitriã. Pegando uma das malas de Paolla, ela conduzia a recém-chegada na sua casa. Ainda sob o espanto inicial de Paolla, Ami apenas sorriu ao caminhar para o segundo andar da mansão. Paolla continuou a observar maravilhada a decoração da casa, enquanto seguia como um zumbi os passos da mercuriana. Não levou, portanto, muito tempo até que Ami e Paolla encontravam-se diante do quarto de hóspedes, ainda decorado para o gosto de Mizuno Ken.  
- Desculpe, o quarto foi arrumado para o meu primo...> - disse Ami, entrando logo depois da brasileira.  
- Tudo bem, eu gosto assim.> - sorriu Paolla, colocando as malas sobre a cama.  
Logo em seguida, Paolla abriu uma mala em particular. Com uma certa avidez sobre seu conteúdo, a brasileira apenas atiçou a curiosidade natural de Ami. A primeira coisa que Paolla tirou de sua bagagem não foi nada mais, nada menos do que um lap-top Cassiopéia. Sorrindo, a brasileira olhava quase maquiavelicamente para o aparelho. Ami, por outro lado, olhou com um crescente interesse para o computador e não resistiu em fazer **A** pergunta.  
- Você gosta de computadores?> - perguntou Ami, olhando quase que predatoriamente sobre o lap-top.  
- Adoro. Principalmente para usar a Internet.> - respondeu Paolla, com um igual olhar.  
- O seu lap-top está equipado com modem?> - perguntou Ami, em seguida. Claro, isso também estava lhe dando uma certa sensação de... déjà vu. Só esperava que Paolla quisesse jogar xadrez naquela noite...  
- Está, mas não vou conectá-lo aqui. Não quero dar nenhuma despesa para vocês.> - disse amavelmente Paolla, notando que tinha inclusive uma extensão telefônica no seu quarto.  
- Pode usar o meu computador, se quiser.> - convidou a mercuriana, movendo o polegar ao quarto ao lado.  
Paolla sorriu. Estava se dando bem com a garota com quem iria conviver por um ano. E isso era fundamental para uma boa sobrevivência em um país estranho. Colocando o lap-top sobre a escrivaninha, a ficwriter começou a arrumar as suas coisas.  
Algumas horas depois, ambas estavam conversando como boas amigas, no quarto de Ami. Evidentemente, o computador estava ligado e conectado à Internet. E sim, ambas estavam conversando na frente do monitor.  
- Ei.> - observou Paolla, mexendo no navegador. - Você andou visitando páginas de fanfics. Gosta?>  
- Um pouco. Comecei a ler alguns.>  
- Hmm... você entrou na página do Martin. Reconheço a URL. Você... não leu... os fanfics... sobre...> - gaguejou Paolla, percebendo o óbvio.  
- As Sailor Senshi? Li alguns, por quê?> - perguntou Ami, misturando um pouco de curiosidade com um nervosismo controlado.  
- Não ficou ofendida da gente ter usado o seu nome nas histórias? Quero dizer, de ter te relacionado com a Sailor Mercury?> - perguntou mais explicitamente a brasileira, engolindo um pouco de sua própria saliva.  
- Não...> - respondeu Ami, sentindo os dedos gelarem.  
- Tivemos que usar alguns nomes que apareceram na Times e na Newsweek para criar as identidades secretas das Senshi. O seu foi um deles. Desculpe, se isso te magoou.> - disse Paolla quase que rapidamente e tentando evitar qualquer conflito com sua anfitriã e nova amiga.  
Ami suspirou aliviada no instante que Paolla havia dito aquilo. Em seguida, ela agradeceu aos seus kamis pela brasileira não ter percebido aquilo. No entanto, seu segredo não havia sido descoberto. Se bem que 'M. Arty' podia ter dado muitas pistas naquele período...  
- Mas como vocês relacionaram os nomes com as Senshi?> - perguntou Ami, plenamente curiosa.  
- Ah, o Martin e o Henrique são ótimos em fazer a tradução dos nomes japoneses. Eles relacionaram os nomes com os elementos de cada Senshi. O mesmo foi feito para os Dragon Kishi e os Noble Kishi.>  
- O seu amigo tem um nome bastante familiar para mim.>  
- Martin, ne? Eu sei. Marty Genkage. Li as reportagens e traduzi os fics dos rapazes.>  
- Hn. Então você é Tieko?>  
- Sou. Martin é MADS... e Xiao, Martin, Alex, Dohko, Sui, X/MADS, McSiu, etc, etc, etc...>

***  
Alias, alias e alias. Para os filhos da Grande Rede, possuir um alias é mais do que possuir um nickname, um apelido. Possuir um alias era como herdar todo um significado, um nome, uma lenda. Muitos sujeitam este alias como um segundo nome, uma homenagem para um ídolo, um seriado... não importa realmente. Alias é um nome... mágico.  
Mágico... um alias é um nome na verdade. Um nome utilizado tão apenas entre os filhos da Grande Rede e capaz de provocar reconhecimentos sob a simples menção deles. MADS era o alias de Martin Siu. Assim como Tieko pertencia a Paolla Matsuura. Entretanto, nomes mágicos também tiveram sua origem, também tiveram a sua história.  
Há muito tempo atrás, houve um lugar onde reinava-se a magia. Poucos acreditariam se fosse dito que a Lua abrigara vida em sua superfície. Mas isso havia acontecido. Eram os tempos do Milênio de Prata, quando a existência de vida em diversos planetas do universo era conhecida. Seus habitantes eram denominados selenitas, governados pela sábia Rainha Serenity e pelo seu marido, Eclypse, o Moon Dragon.  
Aquela era realmente uma época mágica; onde fatos que atualmente seriam impossíveis eram reais no Milênio de Prata. Como a existência de magia. Pura e simples... magia.  
Fatos que jamais seriam explicáveis racionalmente segundo a nossa filosofia científica. Mas facilmente explicada pelos selenitas.  
No entanto, nem a razão, nem a magia foram capazes de salvar o Milênio de Prata de sua destruição. A razão científica, entretanto, jamais impediria que a Princesa Serenity sacrificasse a vida pelo seu amor... e jamais conseguiria impedir que a Rainha Serenity usasse o poder máximo do Ginzuishou para salvar as almas das pessoas que amava. Qual a verdadeira importância da razão, se ela não pode evitar perdas como essa?  
Foi a razão que impediu a Guardiã do Tempo de alertar sua rainha sobre o destino do Milênio de Prata. Que manteve oculta de todos, inclusive das Senshi, dos Dragon e dos Noble Kishi, a existência da última equipe de elite selenita. A sua equipe.  
A destruição teve o seu culpado, e ele não foi Beryl ou Metallia.  
Foi aquela que recebeu o Time Staff das mãos da primeira Rainha Serenity. Aquela que primeiro soube utilizar a Garnet Orb apropriadamente.  
Sailor Pluto.  
Mas ela jamais se arrependeria daquilo... da destruição do Milênio de Prata. Impassível, ela sabia a resposta. Tudo... tudo era parte do Tempo.  
Magia cobriu a sua visão, fornecendo algo que poucos imaginariam possuir. Magia, e não a razão fria da ciência selenita. Os pensamentos começavam a se misturar com as suas visões, mas ela logo conseguiu obter controle sobre o fluxo do Tempo novamente. Ela era a Guardiã do Tempo.  
Ela sempre seria a Guardiã do Tempo.  
Naquele instante, um par de olhos violetas observaram novamente o desenrolar do Tempo. Simultaneamente, uma fina linha de sangue escorria da testa da Guardiã do Tempo.

***  
Distantes daqueles pensamentos, duas pessoas tentavam se acostumar a uma nova rotina. Claro, imaginar que isso pudesse ocorrer de um dia para outro seria extraordinário, principalmente pelo fato de sequer terem começado a rotina. No entanto, aquela primeira noite dos dois estudantes havia sido tranqüila. Não houve seqüestros, ataques youmas, corujas piando, sapos coaxando ou qualquer coisa que pudesse perturbar o sono de ambos.  
Assim sendo, Paolla acordou muito bem disposta e ao mesmo tempo que Mizuno Ami. Não levou muito tempo até ambas estarem preparadas para o dia e irem tomar o café da manhã.  
- A minha mãe sempre sai muito cedo. Espero que não se importe de comer sanduíches.>  
- Sem problemas.>  
Elas realmente eram muito parecidas. Em poucos minutos engoliram seus sanduíches e foram até o Templo Hikawa, onde as amigas de Ami haviam marcado um encontro para conhecer os novos estudantes.  
"Algo me diz que já vi esta cena antes..." pensou Paolla, caminhando ao lado de Ami. "Nah. Deve ser mais um déjà vu. Tieko, Tieko, você precisa PARAR de pensar em fanfics. Você está aqui para APRENDER coisas novas..."  
- A essa hora o seu amigo já deve estar acordado, ne?>  
- Acho que sim...> - respondeu Paolla, pensando seriamente em parar de escrever e traduzir fanfics quando voltasse para casa.

***  
Martin, por outro lado, já estava acordado há um bom tempo no Templo Hikawa. Desde as sete da manhã, para ser mais exato. Não era um horário ruim, uma vez que ele acostumava acordar bem antes em período de aulas. Todavia, nada o havia preparado para o que teria que fazer.  
Quando Ami e Paolla chegaram, às nove, ele já havia arrumado metade dos quartos do templo, varrido as folhas do chão, ajudado o Yuuichiro a consertar algumas telhas e, no exato momento em que elas passaram pelo portão do templo, ele estava apoiado na vassoura, exausto.  
Ami não conseguiu conter o olhar de espanto quando viu Martin apoiado na vassoura. Ele parecia estar MUITO cansado: os cabelos, mais bagunçados do que de costume, estavam caindo em seu rosto, os óculos só estavam em seu rosto graças à cordinha, a camiseta tinha uns leves toques de marrom-poeira-de-templo e sua respiração estava um 'pouco' pesada.  
Paolla, por sua vez, tinha os olhos arregalados de espanto. Era a segunda vez que ela sentia que já passara por uma situação semelhante. O déjà vu estava ficando mais freqüente a cada momento que passava.  
- {Martin, você tá legal?} - perguntou a brasileira.  
- {Experimenta fazer em duas horas metade das tarefas do templo sozinha e você saberá como estou me sentindo...} - respondeu o garoto, 'gentilmente' a convidando a realizar tal proeza ao estender a vassoura.  
Rei apareceu em seguida, ao ouvir vozes do lado de fora do templo.  
- Ami-chan! Então essa é a sua hóspede?  
- Ohayo, Rei-chan. Esta é Paolla Matsuura.  
"... a sortuda", acrescentou Martin para si mesmo.  
- Venham, vamos entrar. Daqui a pouco as outras chegam.  
Não demorou muito para que mais pessoas chegassem. Em meia hora, todos estavam reunidos no templo, com a não notável e não muito impressionante exceção de Usagi, que chegou ligeiramente atrasada.  
- Parabéns, Usagi! - exclamou Akai. - Só cinco minutos desta vez! Um dia você consegue chegar na hora.  
- {Geez! Pensei que ela fosse demorar mais.} - comentou Martin, cutucando o braço de Paolla, que continuava com a sensação de déjà vu. "Isso ainda vai acabar com a minha viagem..."  
- Agora que já chegou todo mundo, creio que podemos prosseguir com as formalidades, ne? - riu Minako, com Artemis no colo.  
- É mesmo. - falou Rei. - Estas são as minhas amigas. Usagi, Ami, Minako, Makoto e Akai. Aquele é o Mamoru e os gatos são Luna e Artemis.> - ela prosseguiu, apontando um de cada vez.  
- Watashi wa Paolla Matsuura desu. - falou Paolla, curvando-se para todos os presentes.  
- Watakushi wa Martin Siu desu. - falou Martin, também se curvando, mas sentindo algum 'peso da idade'. Ou talvez fosse o avô de Rei...  
"Alea jacta est..." parafraseou mentalmente o ficwriter. A Gangue da Coelha estava completando-se...

***  
Alea jacta est. A sorte está lançada, como disse o imperador romano. Mas para o senhor daqueles olhos castanho-claros, havia muito mais do que a simples sorte. Havia muito mais do que isso. Havia o Destino. Poucas foram as pessoas que observaram a real existência do Destino como ele. Foi o Destino quem guiou os seus passos até aquele momento.  
Agora não passava tudo de sorte. Desde a vinda Dele que tudo não passava de sorte. Mas ele não se desesperaria com aquilo. Era a chance que esperava. Sua mente, quase tão antiga quanto a própria humanidade, estava elétrica, manuseando cada linha de pensamento cuidadosamente. Como a preparar um bom texto para uma grande platéia.  
Uma coisa não escapou à sua astuta observação. Poucos selenitas foram agraciados com a bênção da ressurreição terrena. Mas era ainda menor o número deles que guardavam parte de suas lembranças latentes em seus cérebros. Os que se lembravam do passado dificilmente conseguiam ter uma vida normal. Esses eram os escolhidos para defender a Terra. As Senshi, os Dragon Kishi e os Noble Kishi.  
Incoerente.  
Por que os maiores guerreiros do Milênio de Prata renasceriam como terráqueos para defender o planeta que, em parte, foi o causador da queda do Milênio? Por que a Guardiã do Tempo não evitou aquela tragédia? Quantas vidas poderiam ter sido salvas se ela tivesse intervindo?  
O futuro poderia ter sido modificado.  
E o destino dos selenitas poderia ter sido diferente.  
Mas era tarde. Nada seria capaz de modificar o passado.  
Todavia... o futuro já estava... escrito?  
Agora era tudo baseado na sorte.  
Alea jacta est... palavras muito sábias.

***  
Ainda era dia quando as apresentações e o 'pequeno' bate-papo sobre os fanfics terminaram. Demorou um pouco, aproximadamente três horas, para que Martin e Paolla conseguissem TENTAR explicar como eles faziam as histórias e como faziam as relações entre as Senshi e elas. Claro, aquela cena da Makoto e do Maury mereceu uma explicação BEM maior e MAIS convincente.  
Além da explicação convincente, também mereceu uma sessão de perseguição protagonizada por Makoto e Martin. Ele na frente, lógico.  
- Makoto-san! Não fui EU quem escreveu aquilo, EU JUROOO!> - dizia o garoto ao correr e recobrar milagrosamente as energias gastas durante as tarefas do templo. - Eu JURO que foi o autor de 'Sailor Moon Alternative Reality'! Está lá! Está lá!>  
- Aiaiai... quanto tempo ele agüenta correr, Paolla?> - perguntou Minako, vendo a perseguição ao redor do templo.  
- Quer sinceridade? Não sei.> - respondeu Paolla, com um olhar meio calculista, observando as inúmeras voltas que Martin havia completado ao redor do templo. - Conheço ele pessoalmente há muito pouco tempo.>  
- Há quanto tempo eles já estão correndo? - perguntou Rei.  
- Dez minutos. - respondeu Ami, olhando no relógio.  
Alguns minutos depois, Makoto parou ofegante na frente das meninas. Claro, Mamoru e Artemis estavam alheios àquela diversão 'mundana'.  
- Vocês viram o Martin? - perguntou a garota de cabelos castanhos e olhar quero-matar-ficwriter-chinês.  
- NANI?! - gritaram todos.  
- Ué, ele não passou por aqui? - perguntou Makoto, franzindo a testa e recuperando parte de suas energias.  
- O que aconteceu?> - perguntou Paolla, entendendo muito pouco da conversa, mas entendendo MUITO bem que Makoto não havia ainda alcançado o garoto chinês na perseguição. Para a sorte dele.  
- O Martin sumiu.> - respondeu Mamoru.  
- Nani?! - exclamou Paolla. - Mas... mas...>  
- Vamos procurá-lo. - falou Akai, correndo na direção do bosque.  
Não demorou muito depois de Akai colocar um pé dentro do bosque para que um grito fosse ouvido. Não, não era um demoníaco 'novo inimigo que quer matar as Senshi' e tampouco era um grito de alguma garota gritando por ter encontrado Jack, o Estripador, no banheiro.  
- HEEEEEELP!!! - ESTE havia sido o grito, hentai.  
Todos voltaram correndo na direção do grito, que parecia ter vindo do telhado do templo. Quando olharam para cima, viram um Martin sentado no telhado, pensando em como descer sem se machucar. Muito, é claro.  
- {Como foi que você subiu aí?} - perguntou Paolla, intrigada.  
- {Juro que não sei.} - respondeu Martin, olhando para o que parecia ser a altura de um prédio de vinte andares. - Alguém me ajuda a descer, onegai shimasu!>  
Depois de tirar Martin de cima do telhado usando uma escada (ao contrário do que ALGUÉM poderia dizer a respeito de 'corpo de bombeiros'), todos voltaram a se reunir no salão do templo. Esquecendo temporariamente a perseguição, Makoto preparou chá para todos, especialmente para Martin, que ainda estava tremendo um pouco, ainda sem entender COMO havia chegado até o telhado. Não, é claro, que ele estivesse arrependido daquilo. Afinal, ELA não queria mais fazer patê de Martin naquele instante.  
Subitamente, um barulho na janela chamou a atenção de todos. Era Ryu, sentado no parapeito. Ele olhava para Martin de modo estranho, como se o estivesse investigando.  
- Konnichi wa, minna. - cumprimentou Ryu, escondendo qualquer emoção que obtivera após o 'Evento'. - Então este é o gaijin que chegou ontem?  
Ao que pareceu, nem todas as palavras haviam sido ignoradas por Martin, que ergueu seu rosto na direção do recém-chegado. Será que ele já estava com uma reputação tão ruim para ser chamado de gaijin naquele instante??? E, é claro, ele fez uma nota mental para tentar mudar rapidamente os nomes colocados nos fanfics para evitar mais... confusão. Principalmente com um ano BEM longo em Tóquio...  
- Hai, Ryu-chan. - respondeu Minako. - Este é Martin Siu e ela é Paolla Matsuura.  
- Boa tarde e sejam bem-vindos a Tóquio. Eu sou Satori Ryu.> - cumprimentou Ryu, olhando fixamente para Martin, que apenas olhou para o seu chá na esperança de ler o futuro ou algo parecido. "Esse cara tem algo estranho... assim como essa garota." - Aliás... devo dizer que foi um bom pulo aquele ali. Foi muito bom.>  
- PULO?! - exclamaram todos, olhando com olhos de pires para Ryu.  
Martin, por sua vez, apenas franziu a testa. Pulo? Ele havia pulado mais de meio metro de altura? E sem se machucar?  
- Vocês não viram?! - estranhou o Dragon Kishi com a falta de perspicácia do grupo. - Ele tava correndo da Mako, e de repente tomou impulso, saltou, bateu com os pés naquela árvore que a Kitty usava para treinar, deu uma pirueta e caiu sentado no telhado do templo, sem deixar cair os óculos! Foi excelente!  
- Aham... sem querer ser chata... Ryu-san, você pode repetir em inglês, por favor?> - pediu Paolla, sem entender a empolgação de Ryu. Ou ainda o nome 'Kitty' ter sido entoado de forma tão distinta...

***  
Mais tarde, quando já estava anoitecendo, Martin pegou um cartão telefônico e foi até a cabine próxima ao templo para telefonar para casa. Ou o mais perto dela.  
"Essa eu PRECISO contar para Cousin... se bem que nem eu estou acreditando que fiz tudo aquilo..."  
- Alô? Ricardo? É o Martin.  
- E aí, como anda a vida em Tóquio?  
- Bem movimentada... - disse o ficwriter, um tanto nervoso sobre como iria começar a dizer tudo aquilo. "Para não dizer perigosa..." - Ricardo? Por algum acaso do destino, o Saotome está por aí?  
- Tá sim, quer que eu o chame?  
- Não, não precisa. Só o avise que a VERDADEIRA Kino Makoto quase me matou por causa daquela cena de DK2 e que seria bom procurarmos nomes de pessoas mais... calmas para os fics. Tive que correr por dez minutos por causa do que Saotome escreveu...  
- Ué, alguém mandou você fazer exercícios por causa daquilo? "Makoto? DK2? Do que que ele tá falando?"  
- Não, foi o Instinto de Sobrevivência (tm) mesmo.  
- Hahahahahaha! Não acredito! E o que você fez?  
- Dunno. Disseram que eu pulei, bati numa árvore, dei uma pirueta e caí sentado no telhado do Templo Hikawa. Sem deixar cair os óculos!  
- Te... te... TEMPLO HIKAWA???? Repete!  
- Templo Hikawa. Sabe que até me deu idéias para novos fanfics? - comentou Martin, sorrindo malignamente. - Quem sabe algo com Kino Makoto...  
- Novos fanfics? De NDK?  
- Pois é. Hoje conheci o Satori Ryu.  
- O Moon Dragon?!  
- Hey, não sabemos se ele realmente é um Dragon Kishi! Lembre-se que aquilo são todas puras e simples suposições!  
- É, você tem razão...  
Martin continuou conversando com seu primo até os créditos do cartão acabarem, uma vez que precisava se certificar que a página fosse mudada URGENTEMENTE para evitar alguns 'perigos'. A noite já havia coberto toda a cidade de Tóquio, tornando-a mais perigosa, mas ele se preocupava com a sombra de alguma garota alta e incrivelmente forte à espreita, com um castanho rabo-de-cavalo voando com o vento, lembrando a cauda de um gato preparado para dar o bote.  
"Nah, chega de paranóia." pensou ele, começando a andar. "A caminhada até o templo é curta e o único perigo que eu corro aqui é o de levar uma vassourada da Rei. Aliás, eu preciso comprar o uniforme da escola na qual vou estudar. Aquela bolsa era para a Universidade de Tóquio, mas falaram que teria que passar um trimestre em outra escola, para melhorar o meu japonês... Falando nisso... ONDE será que me matricularam? Acho que Paolla deve ter ainda os papéis... Cadê o meu cartão de chamadas locais?" pensou Martin, dando meia-volta e retornando à cabine.

***  
Na casa de Ami, Paolla estava ajudando a sra. Mizuno a lavar a louça, conversando alegremente com as duas. As três possuíam diversos assuntos em comum, inclusive o fato da sra. Mizuno ser médica, de Ami desejar seguir a mesma profissão da mãe, e de Paolla estar indo cursar o primeiro ano de Medicina na Universidade de Tóquio. Em suma, um trio de assassinas de branco (brincadeirinha! ^^").  
- Você é um pouco mais velha do que eu, ne, Paolla?> - perguntou Ami, guardando um dos pratos no armário.  
- Bom... eu tenho 18 anos.>  
- 18? Uns dois anos mais velha do que eu?>  
- O sistema educacional do Brasil é diferente. Estou atrasada um ano, mas os estudantes costumam ingressar na faculdade com 17 anos. Porém, vou ter que ficar um trimestre na Juuban High School, para poder acompanhar melhor as aulas na Universidade de Tóquio.>  
- Sugoi! É a mesma escola onde eu e as minhas amigas estudamos! Mas você precisa do uniforme...>  
- Você me leva amanhã em uma loja onde eu possa comprá-lo?>  
- Claro...> - respondeu Ami, sorrindo, quando o telefone tocou. - Com licença.>  
Chegando próxima ao telefone, Ami enxugou suas mãos no avental e o atendeu alegremente. Não que nunca ela fosse alegre, é claro.  
- Moshi moshi?  
- Alô? ... é da casa dos Mizuno?  
- É... Martin-san?! - exclamou Ami, reconhecendo a voz e o sotaque. - Aconteceu alguma coisa?>  
- Não, eu queria falar com a Paolla, por favor.>  
Ami passou então o telefone para Paolla, que tirou o avental de coelhinhos e atendeu.  
- {Alô? Martin?}  
- {Paolla, você sabe ONDE nós vamos estudar?}  
- {Parece que é na Juuban High School.}  
- {Ah...} - esclareceu-se o garoto. Pouco depois, ele piscou duas vezes os olhos e disse MUITO surpreso. - {NA-NI?! ONDE você disse?!}  
- {Juuban High School, Martin.} - respondeu Paolla, logo entendendo o que o amigo queria dizer. - {Ah, não... de novo aquela sensação de déjà vu! Escuta, Martin. Amanhã eu vou até o templo junto com a Ami, nós vamos comprar o meu uniforme. Esteja pronto bem cedo.}  
- Geez... {se depender do avô da Rei, pode ter certeza de que estarei acordado MUITO cedo.}  
Paolla desligou o telefone e ficou pensativa. Tudo estava acontecendo de maneira muito familiar, tanto para ela como para Martin. Intrigada, ela subiu as escadas e foi até o quarto, pegar seu lap-top. Ela não ia conectar-se à Internet... mas reler uma história escrita por Henrique, Martin e Hélio há pouco tempo. Era o texto mais recente.  
Por curiosidade, ela também abriu outro arquivo. Era o do seu primeiro fanfic baseado em NDK, ainda inacabado. "Ufa. Nada do que escrevi está acontecendo... ei, Tieko! Você deve estar ficando MAIS louca do que de costume! Você é só uma ficwriter, não a dona do destino! Pelo menos... não terei problemas com Sailor Dark Mercury ou coisa parecida."  
- {Isso anda muito esquisito. Muito esquisito pro meu gosto.} - murmurou Paolla, fechando o arquivo e iniciando um novo. Desta vez, uma carta para sua mãe.

***  
As luzes do quarto de Martin demoraram para se apagar naquela noite. Naquele momento, ele acabava de conectar seu antigo hard drive no seu novo lap-top, parte do pacote do misterioso programa da USP que lhe dera a viagem para o Japão e a transferência da bolsa de estudos. Na verdade, ele estava ansioso por aquilo. Claro, a noite anterior não havia beneficiado-o muito, estando cansado demais da viagem. Olhando para a pequena tela do lap-top, ele resolveu que quando fosse comprar o material no dia seguinte, ele haveria de encomendar um monitor e um teclado maior.  
Para muitos, escrever e ver em coisas minúsculas podia não ser um problema, mas para o garoto míope ali era um problema GRANDE. Principalmente quando estava empolgado com alguma coisa. Ligando a pequena máquina, ele esperou com muita ansiedade pelo programa de dominação mundial do tio Billie. Não demorou muito até ele finalmente observar a tela de entrada personalizada de seu computador.  
- Okaerinasai, Eiki-san... - disse suavemente o garoto, aparentemente cumprimentando o computador.  
Mas, sequer deram dez segundos e ele já estava acionando o editor de textos menos utilizado. Em outras palavras, o WordPad que raramente era usado pelas pessoas. Ele não se incomodava com isso, estando tão ansioso para digitar novamente. As idéias começavam a surgir e foram se depositando no fundo de sua mente.  
Sim, ele estava empolgado. Estava empolgado e escrevendo um novo fic. Não era exatamente algo inédito, era quase um diário, narrando o que havia acontecido com ele desde que chegara ao Japão, mas com detalhes completamente inventados. Claro, o fato dele estar usando com uma certa e grande preferência a terceira pessoa ao invés da primeira estava visivelmente destruindo a imagem de um 'diário' comum.  
- {Isso vai ficar melhor do que Angels...} - murmurou quase maquiavelicamente Martin, digitando em seu lap-top.  
As frases se formavam em sua mente, e uma força estranha estava a dominar seus dedos no feroz bater do teclado. Isso, e adicionando a singular sinfonia das teclas no Templo Hikawa. E, felizmente, ele sequer tivera que esperar diante de uma folha em branco até que sangue escorresse de sua cabeça. A inspiração já era grande demais para ele poder resistir ao teclado.  
Claro, para a sua segurança pessoal, estava escrevendo em português.

***  
Distante de tudo e de todos, uma outra pessoa também estava escrevendo. No entanto, aquela figura solitária escrevia uma história para ninguém. A caneta corria suavemente pelo papel, marcando-o com letras firmes e femininas. A mão que segurava a caneta parecia fazer com um certo gosto aquela ação tão interessante. O que, estranhamente, não era muito diferente das emoções da escritora. Havia sim um gosto especial...  
Era chegada a hora da vingança. Os traidores seriam punidos, com todos os requintes de crueldade que ela conhecia.  
Era a hora da doce e melodiosa vingança.  
Seus olhos pareciam brilhar diante da luz das velas.


	3. Juuban High School? Oh, no!!

Episódio 02: Juuban High School?! Oh, no!!!

" O princípio dinâmico da fantasia é brincar. "  
-= C.G. Jung =-

No dia seguinte, conforme o combinado, Ami e Paolla foram até o templo buscar Martin para comprar os uniformes da Juuban High School. Usagi, Minako e Makoto também foram junto, pois não resistiam a um dia de compras nas lojas. As cinco se encontraram na frente do templo, pontualmente às nove horas da manhã, inclusive Usagi.  
Não, não houve registros de porcos voadores naquele dia em Tóquio, mas soubemos que o Inferno está sofrendo um bravo Inverno...  
- Incrível! Ela chegou na hora marcada! - exclamou Makoto, cruzando os braços e olhando admirada para a líder das Senshi.  
- Não perco um passeio nas lojas de jeito nenhum. - riu Usagi, o que, de certa forma, assustaria qualquer indivíduo do sexo masculino ali presente. - Vou aproveitar e comprar parte do meu material escolar e uma fita nova pro meu uniforme.  
- Será que Martin-san está pronto?> - perguntou Ami, erguendo uma sobrancelha e virando-se para Paolla.  
- Ele disse que ia acordar bem cedo.> - respondeu a garota, sabiamente ocultando o 'detalhe' da causa...  
- E acordei mesmo.> - falou Martin, vindo na direção das meninas, já arrumado, com o cabelo penteado, os óculos no lugar e vestindo uma calça jeans, uma camiseta branca e tênis. Limpos. - Deu tempo de terminar as tarefas e de tomar um banho decente.>  
Claro, o fato de que Yuuichiro havia trabalhado mais rápido quando ele havia mencionado 'shopping' e 'HINO REI-SAN!' ajudou-o consideravelmente. E, é claro, sabendo que, onde ia uma, iam as outras; ele precisaria de um... bagageiro. Quem melhor do que um voluntário?  
- Então vamos. As lojas devem estar abrindo.> - falou Minako, animadamente. Para a simples e sádica futura diversão do chinês.  
O grupo já estava chegando no ponto de ônibus quando ouviram a voz de Rei, que estava correndo para alcançá-los. Atrás dela, vinha um Yuuichiro ofegante. Ao que parecia, para Martin, o rapaz havia 'convencido-a' a deixá-lo ir com ele. Como era previsto pelo ficwriter.  
- Ei, estavam indo sem me esperar? - indagou a Senshi de Marte.  
O ônibus não demorou muito para chegar e os oito entraram nele. Assim que Martin entrou no ônibus, ele ficou um tempo observando o motorista, que não entendeu o porquê daquele garoto estar o olhando daquela maneira. Nem ele, nem os demais.  
- {Martin, o que você estava fazendo?} - perguntou Paolla, quando ele finalmente sentou ao seu lado.  
- Aww... No Zoicite as bus driver. - comentou sorrindo o garoto.  
Dez minutos depois, eles desceram no centro de Tóquio. Martin e Paolla não chamavam muito a atenção nas ruas, por serem orientais, mas se destacavam um pouco por ficarem olhando para os prédios, um pouco maravilhados demais. Em pouco mais de cinco minutos de caminhada, eles chegaram na loja de uniformes escolares. O que, aparentemente, surpreendeu Martin Siu.  
Ele ia para uma escola que não tentava sugar ao máximo o dinheiro dos estudantes? AQUILO era novidade, sem dúvidas... se bem que, ele lembrou a si mesmo, ele estava no Japão.  
- É aqui.> - falou Ami. - Vamos?>  
- Ami-chan, nós vamos comprar alguns livros que ficaram faltando. Você fica com eles para evitar confusões? - perguntou Rei, já puxando Yuuichiro-bagageiro para o seu lado ao também ver um par de sapatos LINDOS.  
"Confusões?!" pensaram Martin e Paolla, simultaneamente. Claro, o fato de Martin estar escrevendo MAIS um fanfic o deixava um tanto estranho. No momento, 'estranho' felizmente se limitava a 'olhe para os prédios e reze para nenhum bakemono sair voando deles'.  
- Hai. Depois eu vou comprar os meus livros com eles.  
Martin e Paolla entraram na loja e Ami pediu dois uniformes, um masculino e um feminino, da Juuban High School, para a vendedora. Ela estendeu os pacotes com os uniformes para os dois, que foram prová-los. Claro, a curiosidade de Martin sobre o fato da vendedora sequer ter perguntado os números o intrigou um pouco...  
- Anoo... Ami-san... - chamou Martin, colocando a cabeça para fora do provador. - Tem certeza de que é assim que o uniforme deve ficar?>  
- Assim como, Martin-san?> - perguntou Ami, sem entender a pergunta e já franzindo a testa.  
- Com a gola ASSIM.> - respondeu Martin, saindo do provador. A gola estava um pouco apertada, forçando-o a ficar com a cabeça sempre reta, e finalmente entendendo porque a vendedora não perguntara os números. - Não consigo mexer o pescoço...>  
- Ih, você precisa de um número maior!> - riu Ami, pedindo outro para a vendedora. - Paolla-san, conseguiu colocar o uniforme?>  
- Esse laço não é um pouco grande DEMAIS?> - perguntou Paolla, mostrando o laço para Ami.  
- Tottemo kawaii ne, Paolla-san! - riu Martin, vendo a amiga vestida com uma saia azul marinho toda pregueada, uma blusa branca com gola de marinheiro azul e duas listras vermelhas e um laço azul IMENSO. Sem contar a meia branca soquete e o sapato preto.  
Paolla ia retrucar, mas parou quando viu o amigo vestido com uma calça azul marinho e um blazer com seis bolsos de zíper com argolinhas e a gola fechada com uma estrela amarela.  
- Pppff...  
- {Se rir de mim...} - ameaçou o garoto.  
- {HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Tá parecendo uma daquelas fotos do Trio Three Lights quando estão em uniformes escolares!}  
- Geez... {ao menos eu não vou precisar esconder os disquetes num laço azul.} - retrucou o garoto, piscando o olho e mostrando levemente a língua.  
- Nani?!- exclamou Paolla, estreitando o olhar, deixando os olhos mais puxados do que de costume, fuzilando o amigo levemente e mostrando a língua. Mais alguns minutos e os dois estavam engajados em uma 'guerra de mostrar a língua para o outro'.  
- Bem...> - começou Ami, com uma gota gigante na cabeça. - Acho que os uniformes serviram, ne? Vamos comprar os livros?>  
Martin e Paolla pagaram a vendedora e saíram da loja com seus pacotes, rindo muito. Ou melhor, tentando saber qual deles estava 'melhor' vestido para a 'moda do ano'. Quando entraram na livraria e encontraram as outras, eles ainda estavam rindo um do outro.  
- Nossa, que alegria!> - comentou Makoto, sorrindo. - Do que estão rindo tanto?>  
- Err... bem...> - gaguejaram Martin e Paolla, lembrando-se de que elas também usavam aqueles uniformes. E, sim, o fato de Makoto ter perseguido Martin no dia anterior havia REFORÇADO a lembrança.  
- Foi... uma piada que o Martin contou.> - respondeu Paolla, sem pensar. E sem dar tempo para Martin dizer o contrário.  
"Geez... Agora só espero que elas não me peçam para contar a piada, porque eu não me lembro de NENHUMA."  
Quando Usagi abriu a boca para falar, Martin sentiu seu sangue congelar. Felizmente, Ami o empurrou para a seção de livros escolares rapidamente. Os livros que precisariam eram especiais, feitos para estrangeiros com pouco conhecimento de japonês. "Será preciso um verdadeiro milagre para que eu consiga entender alguma coisa durante as aulas.", pensou Martin, antes de abrir um dos livros.  
Mas seu rosto pareceu brilhar quando ele leu a primeira página. Paolla também se alegrou ao ler um dos livros.  
- Eu não acredito! Os livros têm página dupla!> - exclamou Martin. - Uma parte é em japonês e a outra, em inglês!>  
Claro, Martin anotou mentalmente para verificar quem havia sido o doido varrido que publicou aquilo. Paolla, por sua vez, pegou uma lista de dentro da bolsa e começou a ver os títulos dos livros que precisaria. Martin fez o mesmo, também aproveitando para comprar alguns livros extras e, depois correu para uma loja de bolsas para comprar uma pasta para guardar os livros.  
Claro, também correu para evitar que alguma das meninas lhe pedisse para ajudá-la a carregar parte das compras.  
"Eu, hein? Já vi o jeito que Yuuichiro está... e ainda gosto muito da minha velha coluna. Do jeito que está."

***  
Naquele instante, entretanto, a história escrita para nenhuma pessoa em particular continuava existindo. E sendo escrita. A caneta continuava correndo pelo papel, mas, desta vez, a letra era masculina. Ele leu o que estava escrito sobre 'vingança' e apagou parte das linhas, reescrevendo-as.  
"Não será necessário chegar a tanto. Eles compreenderão o que queremos e nos ajudarão. Por bem... ou por mal."  
Os traços mais firmes escreveram parte de uma história. Uma história de glória e felicidade, onde ele finalmente seria feliz ao lado da pessoa que amava. A Silver Pen deixava um rastro brilhante nas palavras escritas. Um rastro que ele interpretava com sendo a mais bela esperança para o seu povo.  
Ele escrevia calmamente, dentro de um grande salão. Não havia razão para ter pressa. A história estaria concluída em breve... dando-lhe o perdão pelos seus pecados.

***  
"Assim como eram perdoados os pecados de todos os que viviam sob a Terra. A luz de esperança e... Não, não, não... isso não fica bem." pensou uma certa pessoa. Caminhando calmamente, seus pensamentos ainda estavam difusos devido à noite anterior. Ele estava empolgado e isso não o ajudava muito no quesito 'pensar'. Martin conhecia muito bem a si próprio, ou assim ele se julgava. Sabia, por exemplo, que a cena final dos seus fics deveriam ser a primeira coisa a ser planejada.  
Isso porque delimitava o limite necessário para tanto. A idéia de fazer um 'diário' persistia, mas ele necessitava ainda de uma cena final. Uma cena que ele julgasse apropriada e que talvez pudesse concretizar seus sonhos de ficwriter. Não, não era o sonho de 'Tonight I will conquer the World, Pinky', mas um muito mais significativo para ele.  
Escrever algo que emocionasse profundamente uma pessoa. Assim, ele continuava a imaginara a cena final de seu novo fanfic. Com o olhar atento, o futuro cientista da computação observou então que estava próximo de seu destino. A escola já estava no seu raio de visão e isso favoreceu a ele que se lembrasse dos fatos ocorridos durante aquela manhã. Ele havia esperado muito por aquele dia...  
Finalmente chegara o dia que ele tanto havia esperado. O dia em que ele confrontaria tudo o que supunha ter aprendido em sua vasta pesquisa para os fanfics. Martin lembrou nitidamente o seu embaraço quando precisou da ajuda da sacerdotisa do Templo Hikawa para fechar a gola de seu uniforme, mas isso certamente seria amenizado quando, mais tarde, soubesse que Paolla tivera a ajuda de Ami para dar O laço de trás da saia. As pastas pretas estavam prontas, com os livros, os cadernos e os estojos, tudo preparado desde o dia anterior. Assim era como ele se recordava.  
Também, se não fosse o fato de Martin estar seriamente nervoso com a chegada das aulas, ele teria comentado algo sobre 'jardim-de-infância' e 'primeiro dia de aula' com Hino Rei. E que, NÃO, não era preciso que alguém o levasse até lá.  
Torcendo as mãos de ansiedade na frente da Juuban High School, enquanto esperava por Paolla, Martin começou a pensar na sorte que tivera. Ou azar... se ele permanecesse muito tempo na frente de Makoto-san. Todavia, eles iriam para uma turma especial, composta apenas de estrangeiros, durante o primeiro trimestre. Depois, Martin e Paolla partiriam para a Universidade de Tóquio. Para não dizer que poderiam então ser humilhados perante toda a escola com um japonês deveras rudimentar. E ter toda sua pesquisa de línguas ir por água abaixo.  
Mas aquilo seria reposto da melhor forma.  
Paolla, por outro lado, estava quase suando frio de nervoso enquanto caminhava até a Juuban High School ao lado de Ami. Era algo até comum para ela, que sofria de uma pequena paranóia... morria de medo de chegar atrasada.  
- Ami-san, tem certeza de que não estamos atrasadas?>  
- Calma, Paolla-san, ainda falta uma hora e meia para o sinal tocar...> - respondeu a garota de cabelos azuis que caminhava um pouco atrás da ficwriter brasileira.  
"Whew, tive sorte de ficar na casa dela... acho que eu teria um ataque nervoso se ficasse na casa da Usagi... PERAÍ! Tieko, você NEM SABE se ela é do jeito que eles escrevem nos fics! Tsk, hora de parar de escrever. MESMO."  
- Geez... {espero que eu não esteja parecendo TÃO nervoso quanto você.} - comentou uma voz deveras familiar para Paolla. Infelizmente, a voz havia sumido para dentro da Juuban High School antes que ela pudesse dizer qualquer coisa.  
Ami, por outro lado, riu apenas, antes de entrar na escola e ir para a sua classe.

***  
Na hora do intervalo, Ami e Makoto haviam ido buscar os dois estrangeiros para conhecerem a escola. Não muito tempo depois de uma caminhada, o grupo avistou algo... curioso. Ao longe, no corredor, havia uma pessoa parada, de pé, como se esperasse por alguma coisa... e segurando uma vasilha e um par de hashi.  
- O que é aquilo?> - perguntou Paolla, forçando um pouco a sua vista para ver melhor.  
- Anoo... Usagi-chan. - respondeu Ami, com um sorriso amarelo. - Ela chegou atrasada de novo e ficou de castigo no corredor.>  
- Mas nem no intervalo ela pode sair?> - indagou Martin, franzindo a testa, enquanto o grupo se aproximava.  
- Poder, pode. Mas acho que sensei deve estar MUITO nervosa...> - riu Makoto, vendo uma mulher aparecendo na porta e ralhando com Usagi.  
- Hmm... - pronunciou Martin, tomando mais notas mentais. Ao que lhe parecia, não estava TÃO errado nos fics.  
"Che! Saotome vai ter uma surpresa quando ver este novo fic..." pensou Martin, fazendo notas mentais para um maior 'realismo' dos fics.

***  
Por outro lado, outra pessoa também estava a fazer notas mentais. Mas não era uma pessoa comum. Tampouco eram notas comuns. Refletindo, a Guardiã do Tempo, Sailor Pluto, concluiu que jamais havia sentido remorsos em sua vida. Afinal, como alguém poderia sentir remorsos, sabendo que o que viria a acontecer estava destinado a acontecer? De qualquer forma, ela estava sentindo essa estranha sensação naquele instante.  
Perdida no espaço e no tempo, ela vagava lentamente numa superfície dominada pelo frio intenso. Ao contrário do que muitos poderiam imaginar, ela não estava no planeta em que estava a responsável do futuro. Do futuro brilhante que era Crystal Tokyo. No momento, ela estava em casa. Depois de centenas de anos afastada, ela estava em casa.  
Plutão não estava muito diferente da época do Milênio de Prata, lembrava ela sarcasticamente. Todavia, havia uma sutil diferença, percebida apenas pela Senshi. Enquanto ela caminhava, ela notava o quão morto estava o planeta. Morto...  
Estranhamente, aquilo não a assustou ou a deixou alterada. Afinal, com a linha do tempo totalmente destruída pela invasão de Dark Angel, ela raramente poderia ficar assustada ou surpresa novamente. Entretanto, o que a mais excitava era o fato de terem conseguido uma vitória decisiva.  
Avistando uma construção em ruínas ao longe, ela estava certa de seu destino novamente. Estava também ciente que a linha temporal estava, aos poucos, voltando ao seu trajeto original. Para sua infelicidade, Nemesis ainda causava uma distorção no futuro... mas Lucifer já não seria mais um problema. Um ano já havia passado e não haviam indícios dele querer retornar. Estando unido eternamente com a Noble Kishi que conquistara seu coração de pedra, Lucifer jamais retornaria para a linha temporal. Disso, estava certa a Guardiã do Tempo.  
Quanto aos vários integrantes daquele teatro sem final, estavam todos voltando aos seus lugares, todos voltando a agir de acordo com o Destino... a Senshi suspirou de alívio quando percebeu isso. Havia ainda a esperança de Crystal Tokyo 'renascer'. Mamoru e Usagi iriam garantir isso à Guardiã, líder das Outer Senshi. E, onde havia esperança, havia de estar a Guardiã do Tempo. Pelo menos, a sua essência.  
Chegando às ruínas, a Senshi não se surpreendeu quando avistou uma figura ali. Parada, com as costas apoiadas num pilar derrubado, a figura esperava ansiosamente por aquele momento. Para Pluto, aquilo fazia parte da nova linha temporal. Para Pluto, tudo fazia parte do seu ciclo.  
Caminhando sem temor, Pluto aos poucos conseguia distinguir melhor a figura ali de pé. Vestida em mantos negros, a figura sequer olhou na sua direção. Com o olhar preso num ponto qualquer das ruínas, a figura era claramente masculina. Uma sensação de déjà vu percorreu na Senshi de Plutão, enquanto seu maior nemesis aparecia novamente diante de si.  
- Ohayo, Fate-san. - cumprimentou gentilmente a figura masculina.  
Sailor Pluto não respondeu. Ela continuou caminhando, até seus olhos violetas encontrarem os azuis olhos do seu nemesis. Parando ali na frente dele, seu corpo não estava nas melhores condições e sequer haviam chances de sobrevivência sem ajuda. Havia um pequeno rombo em seu abdômen e a Time Staff não estava em suas mãos. Ao contrário, estava ali algo arrancado de si durante a dura batalha.  
- Tome. E vá embora. - disse puramente Fate, entregando o objeto para o seu nemesis. Suas mãos gentilmente o depositaram na mão dele, revertendo a sua transformação.  
Afinal, ela era a Senshi do Tempo. E haveria de zelar por todos os tempos. Por todas as linhas temporais. Com a transformação revertida, havia apenas em seu olhar um pedido de socorro. Seu corpo desprotegido endureceu diante do clima frio de Plutão, congelando-a rapidamente num bloco de gelo.  
Diante da morte da Guardiã do Tempo, o seu nemesis apenas espremeu a mão, vertendo o próprio sangue com o objeto pontiagudo. Seus olhos azuis sequer olharam para o que havia em suas mãos ou para o corpo imóvel da Guardiã do Tempo. Todavia, ele tinha a plena certeza de que ela apenas estava confiando a ele parte do poder que ela tinha. Era-lhe óbvio que estaria a ser o próximo Guardião daquele tempo. Ou então, aquele que escolheria o próximo.  
Segurando a Star Seed de Sailor Pluto, ele notou um padrão quase inexplicável de poder. Algo quase caótico, sem seguir ordem alguma, regra alguma. Sentiu-se então como se fizesse parte do Tempo. Parte de algo grandioso... e ele tinha o poder suficiente para se aproveitar daquele dom. Ele sempre tivera.  
Ele agora podia salvar o seu próprio tempo. Sua própria linha temporal. Ele... Ele tinha... Em suas mãos estava a essência cristalizada da Wand de Sailor Pluto. A Star Seed pareceu brilhar em agonia perante o que ele planejava para ela. Nisso, o brilho tomou a forma de uma Time Staff distorcida, negra com uma jóia dourada e reluzente. Aquela agora era a SUA chave para o tempo. A chave de sua vitória absoluta.  
- Domo arigato gozaimasu, Fate-san. - agradeceu a figura, caindo novamente nas sombras das ruínas.  
Repentinamente, o ar se rasgou diante de um movimento de suas mãos e ele sabia que estava finalmente voltando para seu próprio lar. Destruído, mas com a esperança de um novo amanhecer.  
Um amanhecer glorioso... que marcaria a volta de Lucifer.  
- Vai me pagar muito caro, Apocalipse... - avisou o portador do poder do tempo sobre as dimensões. - Vai pagar muito caro... para Dark Angel.  
Seus olhos azuis pareceram derramar uma lágrima, enquanto seu corpo desaparecia daquela linha temporal... e daquela dimensão.  
Dark Angel retornava ao seu mundo. Para restaurar a sua própria história... seu próprio passado.

***  
Voltar ao seu mundo. Ou sentir uma forte sensação de recordação. Qualquer uma das duas definições serviria para explicar o que Paolla Matsuura estava sentindo naquele instante. Vendo a professora ralhar com Usagi, algo inexplicável atingiu a mente da ficwriter. Paolla começou a sentir tonturas, inclusive precisando se apoiar na parede. O déjà vu estava ficando cada vez mais forte, cada vez mais REAL. Ela já verificara, não havia nada em sua história que remetesse àquela cena. Nada de Usagi levando bronca da professora por estar comendo durante o castigo.  
Mas então, o que poderia estar causando tamanho desconforto?  
Makoto percebeu quando Paolla cambaleou e a segurou, antes que caísse no chão. O toque das mãos de Makoto foi a última coisa que ela sentiu antes de cair nos braços de Morfeu.  
Minako olhou para o rosto de Paolla e se espantou com a extrema palidez que ele havia adquirido. Com a ajuda de Martin, e sem a mínima vontade de transformá-lo em purê, Makoto pegou Paolla no colo e a levou para a enfermaria.

***  
Estava escuro lá dentro. Por um instante, ela pensou em recuar, em aceitar a proposta de voltar para casa e desistir de tudo aquilo. Não era exatamente isso o que ela havia planejado para si mesma. Bastava-lhe uma vida normal, sem aventuras ou atribulações... três mercurianos já haviam sido escolhidos, por que ela teria que ser a quarta? Existiam pessoas mais corajosas do que ela em Mercúrio.  
Mas ela havia sido a escolhida. Pessoalmente. E, pela honra de sua família, não poderia desistir.  
"Boa sorte, Kyn."  
A voz de Hypnos não saía de sua mente. Ele havia lhe desejado sorte... embora não soubesse por que estava partindo.  
Ninguém sabia. Nem mesmo ela, quando fora chamada. Havia partido rumo ao desconhecido e passara por várias provas.  
Esta era a última.  
- Se quiser, ainda pode desistir, Kyn. - disse uma voz solene, sem o tom de reprovação que ela esperava.  
- Não. Eu vou até o fim. - respondeu Kyn, entrando no salão.  
A escuridão era total dentro do salão, depois que a porta se fechou. Ruídos ameaçadores a assustavam, tirando-a de seu caminho. Tudo o que deveria fazer era caminhar em linha reta, era isso o que sua sensei havia falado antes do teste.  
Os ruídos, pertencentes a criaturas ocultas na escuridão, eram a personificação de seu maior medo. A aspirante a guerreira de Mercúrio tinha sua fraqueza e estava perante a ela; Kyn temia o escuro, o desconhecido. Esse era o seu teste. Ela devia enfrentá-los. E vencer.  
Respirando fundo, ela parou de andar e fechou os olhos. Uma aura azul claro a rodeou, iluminando parcialmente o ambiente, mas ela não via essa luz. Kyn recomeçou a sua caminhada, ainda de olhos fechados. Ela não estava fugindo dos seus temores, estava se integrando a eles. De olhos fechados e levada pelos seus instintos, ela aos poucos se tornava parte daquela escuridão. Parte do desconhecido.  
Do seu desconhecido. Pequenas gotas de suor escorriam pelo seu rosto, o suor frio do medo, do pavor, que parecia estar dominando-a quase que completamente. Seus passos pararam novamente; a mercuriana parecia estar paralisada. Subitamente, uma figura apareceu à sua frente: a imagem de sua irmã gêmea, escolhida para ser a Senshi de Mercúrio, para ser uma das guardiãs da Princesa Serenity. Ela parecia sorrir e estendia-lhe a mão. Kyn tocou a mão da figura etérea como se fosse real. As provas de sua irmã lhe pareciam tão difíceis, especialmente naquela idade... Mas agora, Kyn estava mais velha do que na época da convocação de sua irmã. E por isso, ela não podia desistir.  
O barulho de passos voltou a ressoar pelo salão, mostrando para quem estivesse por perto, que Kyn não desistira da prova. Ainda de olhos fechados, ela sabia o seu caminho.  
Seus pés bateram em algo duro, indicando o fim da caminhada. Ela abriu os olhos e encontrou o salão iluminado. À sua frente, estavam Sailor Pluto, sorrindo levemente, e Chronos, que, com o braço esticado, lhe fazia um sinal de vitória.  
E ela finalmente olhou no que havia batido. No pedestal cristalino, estava o símbolo de sua vitória.

***  
A luz forte invadiu os seus olhos, deixando-a ofuscada. Por um instante, ela hesitou em abrir totalmente os olhos, temendo ver coisas irreais à sua frente.  
Lentamente, vozes familiares a foram trazendo de volta à realidade... assim como o aroma suave de chá quente.  
- Ela acordou!> - exclamou uma voz, vendo Paolla abrir os olhos, sonolenta... para depois arregalá-los, assustada. - {Ei, o que foi?}  
- {Hn? Nada, nada.} - murmurou Paolla para o seu amigo, e conseguindo se apoiar em seus próprios cotovelos.  
- {O que esperava ver aqui? Uma Chibiusa te observando?} - perguntou sarcasticamente Martin, suspirando levemente. - {Depois sou eu quem pensa muito em NDK... não se preocupe, de acordo com as minhas análises, não há nenhum youma, bakemono, dragão, selenita, kalyriano, híbrido, Dragon Kishi, Noble Kishi ou Sailor Senshi na área.}  
Makoto, Minako e a médica da escola se olharam sem entender nada e depois olharam para Martin e Paolla. "Oopsie. Acho que falei besteira."  
Sem saída, eles apenas ergueram os ombros e sorriram levemente.  
Seria um trimestre MUITO complicado para a pobre Juuban High School...  
Bem, mas dizem que o tempo passa mais rápido quando se faz alguma coisa ou quando se está na companhia de um amigo, não?

***  
- Kakkoi! Agora estou conseguindo entender o que vocês falam!  
A alegria de Martin não era injustificada. Depois de um árduo trimestre de aulas, sem contar os intermináveis finais de semana limpando o templo e fazendo mais e mais tarefas, ele estava com um nível de japonês bom. O suficiente para um bom entendimento para ambas as partes.  
E também para enfim descobrir que o avô de Rei havia-lhe perguntado no começo se ele queria ser um ajudante do templo em troca de algumas aulas a la Miyagi. Martin quase estapeou sua testa por ter feito um 'sim' com a cabeça naquele instante...  
Mas aquele era um dia de festa no Templo Hikawa. Era o último dia do verão e, conseqüentemente, o fim de um trimestre de aulas. As notas haviam sido divulgadas e, graças a isso, Martin e Paolla iriam para a Universidade de Tóquio. Graças à listagem, lá estava uma Usagi MUITO alegre... afinal, um 100º lugar para Usagi não era algo que se via todo dia. Assim como um bando de torradeiras voadoras passando em algum lugar da Sibéria.  
Makoto estava na cozinha, preparando um bolo muito cheiroso e um assado. A maravilhosa arte culinária de Mako-chan era algo que ninguém ousava contestar... principalmente seus estômagos. Ela havia escolhido muito bem as especiarias que usara no assado, cujo aroma começava a se espalhar pelo templo, causando uma série de crises de salivação intensa em todos.  
- Mako-chan! - exclamou Usagi, SEM um mangá nas mãos (não, nenhum bando de focas com cartolas e bengalas passou pela sala dançando). - O cheiro está MARAVILHOSO.  
- Desta vez, Usako, tenha mais calma. Deixe sobrar comida para a Paolla e para o Martin. - alertou Mamoru, piscando um olho para Usagi.  
Usagi virou-se de lado, dando as costas para Mamoru (não sem antes mostrar-lhe 'generosamente' a língua), emburrada. Um 'eu não sou tão gulosa assim' estava para sair da boca de Usagi quando Rei entrou na sala com um envelope nas mãos.  
- Martin-san, isto acabou de chegar. É para você.  
- Obrigado, Rei-san. - respondeu Martin, pegando o envelope. "Amarelo? SEDEX?! Geez, estão me dando a impressão de ser MUITO importante..."

***  
Muito importante. Havia acontecido algo muito importante. Ele conseguia sentir isso na sua própria pele. O arrepio percorreu todo o seu corpo novamente, dando-lhe a certeza de que precisava para continuar escrevendo. Finalmente havia acontecido o que ele tanto esperava para alcançar a sua paz interior. Seus informantes não haviam mentido ou inventado aquelas histórias sobre sua ex-sensei.  
Ela estava morta ou estaria morrendo naquele exato instante, dando-lhe a liberdade para prosseguir em sua missão. Sua essência já não possuía um corpo e jamais ditaria ordens, por toda a eternidade. Nada mais lhe impedia de ir em frente, ele já não temia a distorção da linha temporal, tampouco um paradoxo. A única coisa que realmente importava era o renascimento da utopia que tanto amava...  
E sua amada estaria com ele. Ele veria seus doces olhos e seu sorriso, mais uma vez.  
Desta vez, para sempre.

***  
Todavia, naquele instante, Martin ainda estava tentando entender POR QUE raios Henrique e Hélio haviam enviado disquetes pelo correio quando poderiam ter passado os arquivos por e-mail, quando Paolla sorrateiramente pegou um deles e colocou no drive do seu lap-top. Era impressionante a quantidade de disquetes enviada pelos dois ficwriters; sem dúvida nenhuma, eles haviam se superado daquela vez.  
- SETE disquetes?! Kami-sama, o que foi que eles colocaram aqui? Todas as histórias de NDK? - exclamou Martin, fazendo uma nota mental: lembrar de comprar um zip drive antes de voltar para casa. Pouco depois, ele estreitou os olhos e notou um fato 'interessantíssimo'. - Anoo... apressadinha... já pegou um deles, ne?  
Se Paolla não estivesse meio de costas para Martin, ele teria visto o rosto dela mudar instantaneamente da cor natural para whoopywhoopy EXTRA plus (tm) diante do comentário.  
- Sou curiosa, pensei que já tivesse percebido isso. - ela respondeu, esperando seu rosto voltar à cor natural antes de virar-se para Martin. - By the way, a produção de fics nunca esteve tão acelerada... se bem que os arquivos não estão zipados.  
- Será que eles esqueceram que eu TROUXE o meu hard drive comigo?  
"Ou que a Paolla pode facilmente pegar pela Net os fics anteriores?... se é que já não fez isso."  
- Com toda certeza. - disse Paolla, entregando o lap-top para o bacharelando de ciências da computação. - Se bem que este aqui não é fic. Mensagem para você, MADS...  
Martin franziu a testa e pegou o lap-top para ler a carta. Não muito longa, felizmente, porque logo Makoto entrou na sala carregando uma bandeja muito cheirosa... não, não era o bolo que ela estava trazendo e tampouco apareceu um general do Reino Negro para acabar com a festa. Era o prato principal. E sim, ele sabia que, se a carta fosse longa, ele não teria muito o que comer de acordo com o olhar glutônico de Usagi.  
- Sabem que esse cheiro atrai qualquer pessoa do lado de fora? - perguntou Ryu, entrando na sala. - Posso me juntar a vocês?  
"Desde quando o Ryu-chan pegou essa mania de ficar vigiando o templo?" pensou Minako, afastando-se um pouco para que Ryu se sentasse ao lado dela. Claro, o fato do 'Evento' passou despercebido pela Senshi loira.  
Em poucos minutos, sete meninas, três rapazes, dois gatos e dois dragões estavam saboreando o fruto da arte culinária de Makoto. Mesmo comendo, Martin não conseguia tirar os olhos do pequeno monitor do lap-top, lendo alguns trechos da carta de seu primo. Claro, com uma certa dificuldade em sua própria formatação de texto naquilo. Apenas estava esperando que o monitor chegasse em breve... MUITO breve.  
Paolla, no entanto, já havia se distraído (novamente) e estava conversando com Ami sobre Biologia enquanto comia. Evidentemente, nenhuma das duas mencionou qualquer coisa relacionada com o corpo humano ou zoologia, embora um belo exemplar de galináceo estivesse destrinchado em cima da mesa.  
Felizmente, para os demais, também não discursaram sobre nenhum tipo de aparelho digestivo.

***  
Enquanto isso, do outro lado do mundo, uma outra pessoa estava a raciocinar seriamente sobre algo deveras estranho. Aliás, algo MUITO estranho. Deitado em sua cama, Ricardo ainda segurava inclinadamente a carta em suas mãos, estendendo-a ao alto, como se a proximidade dela impedisse a sua leitura. O papel cobria a lâmpada de seu quarto, de modo que a luz forte não o ofuscasse. As letras pareciam saltar do papel para dentro de sua mente.  
Era madrugada em seu lar. Mais precisamente, meia-noite. "A essa hora, Cousin já deve ter recebido aqueles disquetes... e deve estar lendo a minha carta. Pena que isto chegou depois que enviei aquilo para ele."  
Imagens da manhã passada vinham e saíam de sua memória, constantemente, deixando-o quase tonto. Havia passado o dia inteiro procurando entender o que estava acontecendo... assim como Martin havia ficado quando recebera o comunicado da USP a respeito da bolsa da Universidade de Tóquio. Mas para ele tudo parecia ser mais fácil; Martin não tinha um ano inteiro de árduo estudo pela frente... ao contrário de Ricardo. Era seu ano de vestibular.  
Quando recebera a carta e a abriu, sequer teve vontade de continuar a tomar seu desjejum. Lembrou-se de que quase derrubara a xícara de chá, com os olhos brilhando ao ler dezenas de vezes a mesma notícia.

***  
Prezado(a) Ricardo Gen,

É com enorme satisfação que nós da International Interchange indicamos a aprovação para o seu pedido de intercâmbio para Tóquio, Japão. Aguardamos ansiosamente pela confirmação de seu pedido, assim como os documentos previstos para a transferência. Por favor, compareça na unidade em que solicitou o pedido com os devidos documentos, mencionados durante a sua inscrição. Esperamos que aproveite a sua estadia.

Muito obrigado(a),  
Jennifer Lightheart.

- Eu vou para o JAPÃO??? - gritou então o garoto, com uma estranha indignação de quem iria para um intercâmbio.  
Os olhos azuis, quase tão claros quanto gelo, do garoto percorreram novamente a carta, como se tentasse se certificar daquilo que lia. Simplesmente não poderia participar daquele intercâmbio... e haviam dois fortes motivos para tanto. Uma razão era que ele não tinha a menor idéia de onde teria que confirmar e levar os tais documentos. A outra era que ele estava seguro que não havia ido a nenhum centro de intercâmbio nos últimos doze meses... e que era um ano de vestibular aquele.  
Seu cabelo curto quase se levantou arrepiado numa menção de rebeldia, enquanto o negro azulado refletia a luz matinal do Sol. Sem desejar amassar a carta, Ricardo estava ciente que deveria fazer algo a respeito. Esse algo, em sua opinião, referia-se primeiro a descobrir COMO aquilo havia acontecido.  
A segunda coisa, mais interessante e talvez complexa, era descobrir QUEM estava por trás disso. Se ele ainda estivesse paciente, ele poderia até mesmo TENTAR ouvir os motivos pelo qual ele havia sido escolhido para aquela 'brincadeira'. Não era que ele não gostasse de brincadeiras ou ainda de viajar, mas ele tinha um forte motivo para não fazer naquela época.  
Bem, na verdade, DOIS fortes motivos. Olhando diretamente para os seus pais, ele sabia que ia ter uma longa conversa... de noite, é claro. Porém, pelo olhar que estava recebendo, ele estava crente que havia pensado em voz alta novamente. "Oh oh... hora de sair..."  
- Japão? - perguntou a sua mãe, que franzia a testa.  
- Deixe-me ver isso. - ordenou imediatamente seu pai, tentando pegar a carta que recebera.  
Bem, talvez ele tivesse pensado em voz alta... talvez alta demais. De qualquer forma, já não tinha mais escolha. Entregando a carta para seu pai, ele começou a estratégia mais lógica de um adolescente naquele instante. Em outras palavras, ele estava atrasado para a escola.  
Saindo com certa pressa e puxando seu irmão mais novo, Ricardo já saía do apartamento paulistano antes mesmo que seus pais dissessem um 'Ah'...

***  
Algo não se encaixava em toda aquela história. Quer dizer, já era estranho que dois ficwriters do grupo já estivessem no Japão, ambos de intercâmbio. Porém, ambos TAMBÉM não tinham maiores preocupações como aquele maldito vestibular que o aguardava no final do ano. Claro, o que ERA estranho era o simples fato que ele NÃO tinha procurado nos últimos doze meses qualquer central de intercâmbio... muito menos uma que se chamasse International Interchange. As coincidências estavam muito estranhas em toda essa história. "Agora só falta o Henrique e o Hélio receberem uma tal 'cartinha' sobre intercâmbio... God, this IS creepy..."  
Através da orientação educacional do Colégio Bandeirantes, onde estudava, Ricardo ficara sabendo dos detalhes do intercâmbio. Sua documentação estava toda preparada, a burocracia não seria nenhum problema, como costumava ser em qualquer programa de intercâmbio. Faltaria somente algumas coisas, como a autorização de seus pais e o seu...  
- Passaporte? - indagou Ricardo, ainda olhando para a orientadora. - É só isso que falta?  
- Exatamente. - respondeu simplesmente a orientadora, num esforço de gastar o mínimo de saliva possível.  
- Mas... e quanto ao vestibular?  
- Bem, você ficará fora por seis meses... tendo o equivalente de estudos por lá, a escola acredita que estará apto para fazer a prova no final do ano. - respondeu a orientadora, como se o garoto duvidasse dos 'milagres' daquela escola.  
- Mas não tenho que fazer a inscrição ANTES? - perguntou Ricardo, estreitando o seu olhar na direção da orientadora.  
- Oh. - disse apenas ela, quase caindo da cadeira. - Você anota a sua opção e a escola se encarrega do resto.  
Isso, evidentemente, ocasionou numa gota de suor imensa no garoto.  
- Para quando está marcada a viagem? - perguntou Ricardo, franzindo a testa. E obviamente vendo a 'imensa' vontade da mulher.  
- Daqui a cinco dias. - respondeu a orientadora, aparentemente com pouca paciência.  
- QUÊ?! Ci... cinco dias?! E por que isso não chegou para mim ANTES?! - exclamou Ricardo, colocando as mãos na cabeça.  
- Problemas de burocracia, Ricardo...  
O desesperado aluno suspirou, pegou os papéis e saiu da sala, com a típica expressão de alguém que sai da orientação educacional. Sim, aquela cara de 'nunca mais quero entrar naquele lugar'.

***  
"E nunca mais quero entrar mesmo. A não ser para pegar aqueles papéis que larguei sobre a mesa da sala..." pensou Ricardo, virando a cabeça para olhar o relógio. "Meia noite e meia. A essa hora eles já devem ter lido os detalhes do intercâmbio... agora eu só quero ver se vão deixar que eu vá para o Japão em um ano de vestibular."

***  
Contudo, um ano de vestibular seria a menor das preocupações de Ricardo Gen, caso ele soubesse o que estava a acontecer. Naquele exato instante, uma garota, de longos cabelos prateados, olhos rubros e fina silhueta, aproximou-se do escritor, colocando a mão em seu ombro.  
A história sem leitores deveria ser concluída. Ele imediatamente largou a caneta e virou-se para ela, esperando que ela dissesse algo.  
Ela apenas sorriu. E ele entendeu o que ela queria dizer; seu trabalho estava encerrado, era a vez dela continuar a história. Um conto escrito por várias pessoas, que, unidas em um só objetivo, conseguiam escrever de maneira tão semelhante que dificilmente alguém notaria a diferença se as frases não estivessem manuscritas.  
O salão permanecia vazio, com a exceção dos dois escritores.  
- Art, eu sou a última?  
- É, Neko. - respondeu o rapaz, brincando com os cabelos da garota, suaves como fios de seda. - Reúna os restantes para que possamos pegá-los de uma só vez.  
- E Kare?  
- Kare está cuidando de alguns detalhes... não se preocupe com isso, apenas termine esse pedaço, ou não conseguiremos reunir todos em um lugar só. - falou Art, distanciando-se da cadeira onde Neko estava sentada.  
- Art.  
- Hn?  
- Por que decidiu reuni-los em um lugar tão distante da casa deles? - perguntou Neko, virando-se para trás.  
- Porque eu queria dar um presente para eles antes que tudo terminasse... - respondeu Art, continuando a sair do salão. "Cumprirei o meu juramento... 'traidores'. Mesmo que não saibam, vocês estão me ajudando a cumpri-lo..." - Domo arigato gozaimasu... - ele sussurrou, baixo o suficiente para que Neko não ouvisse, mas com o mesmo tom sarcástico que lhe era característico. - Tomodachi...


	4. Sonhos Prateados

Episódio 03: Sonhos Prateados

" Tive um sonho em que tudo não foi sonho!... "  
-= Lord Byron =-

Determinados fatos sempre ocorrem de modo estranho, como se outra pessoa, totalmente alheia às nossas vontades, guiasse o nosso destino. Quantas vezes a vida já não pregou peças na humanidade, ofertando-lhe o amargo sabor da dúvida e da incerteza? Sim, nenhuma pessoa na face da Terra poderia dizer que era dona do próprio destino... pois ninguém controla o futuro. Ninguém poderia controlar algo incontrolável.  
Lendas antigas tentaram explicar a incerteza do tempo; muitas foram esquecidas por obra do mesmo fenômeno que procuravam provar... poucas chegaram até a atualidade, ao conhecimento racional que controla o século XX. Na época da Terceira Revolução Industrial, a revolução da informática, da robótica e da mecatrônica, não há lugar para fantasias, lendas e fenômenos inexplicáveis. Nem para a magia.  
Na época da tecnologia, nove garotas ousaram desafiar a razão, combatendo seres desconhecidos da civilização moderna. Elas se auto-denominavam Sailor Senshi. A imprensa imediatamente reconheceu nelas a oportunidade de conseguirem matérias fantásticas, como as publicadas na Times e na Newsweek, feitas por M. Arty. Elas se tornaram um desafio perturbador para a ciência e para a razão; diversos centros de pesquisa se empenharam em tentar encontrar uma explicação coerente para a manifestação de poderes 'mágicos' das garotas.  
Enquanto pesquisavam, outro grupo de jovens tornou-se um desafio para a comunidade científica e uma excelente fonte de matérias e lucro para os jornalistas. Embora mais difíceis de serem encontrados, tal grupo conseguia atingir surtos de vendas incríveis. Esses jovens ficaram conhecidos como Dragon Kishi, aliados das Sailor Senshi.  
Todavia, existiam aqueles que viviam no anonimato. Um cavaleiro solitário a defender o extremo oposto geográfico de tantos heróis. Utilizando métodos pouco ortodoxos ou mesmo discretos, ele ficou conhecido por várias fotos. O título envergado por tal cavaleiro era Jupiter Noble Kishi. Possivelmente, outros jovens deviam agir como ele, mas não flagrados pelas lentes do repórter da Times.  
Ao mesmo tempo, computadores de todo o mundo acusavam uma grande concentração de uma energia estranha convergindo para o Japão, mas nenhum ser humano foi capaz de explicar tal fenômeno. Nem mesmo de classificar tal padrão de força, comumente chamada de 'energia'.  
Porém, houve alguém que arriscou teorias. Essa pessoa chamava-se Marty Genkage, o prodígio de 16 anos, criador do projeto NovaStar. Quando ele viajou para Tóquio, visando concluir o projeto, o mundo viu um pequeno brilho de esperança, passando a rezar para que ele desvendasse o mistério que cercava aqueles jovens que diziam estar salvando a Terra de temíveis inimigos. Mas a esperança começou a definhar quando a notícia da amnésia de Genkage se espalhou pelos continentes... e finalmente morreu quando ele desapareceu misteriosamente.  
Já não havia o conhecimento de Marty Genkage para guiar os passos dos cientistas; o mundo estava mais uma vez diante do desconhecido.

***  
Mais um dia estava começando no Templo Hikawa, mas, desta vez, Phobos e Deimos não encontraram um garoto chinês correndo para todos os lados com uma vassoura na mão ou carregando pilhas de futons para dentro dos quartos. Pelo contrário, os corvos se espantaram ao ver o jovem estudante 'voando' na direção de uma pilha muito bem arrumada de colchonetes.  
*POM*  
"Whew! Exatamente como calculado..." pensou Martin, enxugando sua testa com o braço.  
- Ei, quem foi que colocou esses colchonetes aí? - perguntou uma nervosa Makoto, aproximando-se da pilha.  
- Fui eu... - começou o assustado discípulo do avô de Rei, quando notou uma pequena sombra crescendo sobre o colchonete em que estava sentado. - Na... nani?  
Não demorou muito para que a sombra ficasse BEM MAIOR e que sua amiga ficwriter caísse ao seu lado, de bruços, sobre a superfície macia. Logo atrás dela, vinham Ryu e Mamoru, ambos vestidos com roupas que facilitavam os movimentos do corpo. E não, não vieram voando... literalmente.  
- Aqueles cálculos de ontem à noite deram certo, ne, Martin? - sorriu Paolla, levantando-se. - Ai... só que eu caí de cara nos colchonetes... não fui feita para esportes.  
"Ainda bem que tudo está tranqüilo ultimamente... com esses dois DESSE JEITO, teríamos muito trabalho com uma nova invasão. Se houver mais uma..." pensou Ryu, ajudando Paolla a descer da pilha. Ao mesmo tempo, Martin começou a cogitar mentalmente se ele não deveria ter procurado algo mais macio para colocar em cima da dita pilha, enquanto massageava parte de suas costas.  
- Ouchie... {ainda bem que não precisamos combater youmas e bakemonos, ne, Paolla?} - perguntou Martin, em português, para evitar quaisquer comentários de Makoto, Ryu e Mamoru.  
- Hai... {porque seríamos os primeiros a serem fatiados como presuntos.} - respondeu Paolla, sentindo algo estranho em suas costas.  
- {... isso SE eles quisessem nos fatiar... ne?} - perguntou então o garoto, franzindo a testa.  
Mas, durante a conversa, ambos não perceberam que certas pessoas ainda estavam afastadas da região de amortecimento de quedas. Mamoru aproximava-se lentamente de Paolla, com seu punho preparado para um ataque surpresa; um movimento de cabeça dele fez com que Makoto entendesse o que ele pretendia e ela também começou a mover-se cuidadosamente, procurando não fazer barulho. Martin havia visto toda a movimentação dos dois, mas um olhar fulminante de Makoto o convenceu a ficar quieto.  
"Por que será que ela ainda está com esse olhar de 'vou fazer patê desse cara'?" perguntou-se o rapaz. Sua amiga, já um pouco desconfiada de que algo estava errado, teve quase uma confirmação disso quando viu que Martin abaixara a cabeça e começara a fazer um estranho movimento com as mãos. Bem, estranho porque não haviam muitas pessoas que entrelaçavam os dedos, com exceção dos polegares e dos indicadores, e ficava a bater estes dois últimos uns nos outros.  
Subitamente, a jovem estudante de Medicina ajoelhou-se sobre seu lado direito, apoiou as mãos no chão e, girando a perna esquerda em 120º, ela 'delicadamente' aplicou uma RASTEIRA em Mamoru, que caiu FORA da macia pilha de colchonetes. Em seguida, ela aproveitou o mesmo movimento fluido para se erguer e, com o braço direito estendido, encostar levemente seu punho no queixo de Makoto. O golpe não foi suficiente para que Makoto caísse, mas a assustou bastante. Mamoru estava deitado no chão, tentando se levantar, quando sentiu uma pressão em seu peito.  
- Estavam tentando me pegar de surpresa? - indagou Paolla, com a cabeça inclinada para o lado e com uma gota. Ah, sim, e com um pé sobre o tórax de Mamoru. - Daijoubu?  
- Da... daijoubu, Paolla-san... agora... poderia tirar o seu pé de cima de mim, por favor? - gemeu Mamoru, com o rosto virado de lado.  
- Mas... como foi que você sabia que eu estava... - gaguejou Makoto, seus olhos surpresos, enquanto se lembrava das últimas 'aulas' de artes marciais que ela havia ministrado à brasileira.  
- Não me pergunte, eu só sei que sabia que você estava lá. - respondeu Paolla, tirando o pé do peito de Mamoru, cuja camiseta ficou com a sola do tênis dela estampada. E, sim, ela não fazia a menor idéia de como havia feito aquilo. Ou o que estava acontecendo. - Eu nunca fiz isso na minha vida... - comentou ela, franzindo a testa.  
"Anoo... cada coisa que anda acontecendo por aqui... primeiro o Martin pula no telhado do templo com uma pirueta e agora eu derrubo o Mamoru..." pensou ela, lembrando-se de um pequeno detalhe que começava a cutucar o seu ombro direito.  
- TSUKINO USAGI-SAN!!! - gritou a brasileira ao virar sua cabeça.  
Uma nova sessão de perseguição-em-volta-do-templo começou, mas desta vez, Martin estava muito bem acomodado, sentado na escada do templo, observando as inúmeras voltas que sua amiga ficwriter dava em torno do prédio, sendo seguida por uma japonesa loira, de cabelos incrivelmente compridos, presos em uma espécie de 'odango', como Mamoru falava. Ao lado do garoto, estava sentada uma COMPORTADA Makoto, que também só olhava a corrida Paolla versus Usagi. Não, nenhuma torradeira passeou pelo Alasca, mas a metereologia estava prevendo uma chuva torrencial, com direito a inundações no decorrer do período, no Sertão do Nordeste brasileiro.  
- Usagi-san! Eu juro, não era a minha intenção! Eu só me defendi, verdadeeeeeeee!!! - gritava uma desesperada (?) estudante, correndo de uma furiosa Usagi.  
- NINGUÉM *uf* faz aquilo *aff* com *uff*aff* o MEU Mamo-chan!!! - berrou uma furiosa e MUITO cansada Usagi, com meio palmo de língua para fora do seu lugar habitual. (A boca, para quem estava pensando em algo hentai.)  
- Anoo... quanto tempo ela agüenta correr? - perguntou Ami, aproximando-se da 'platéia'.  
- Do jeito que ela se comportou durante os treinos... - resmungou Ryu, calculando mentalmente quantos minutos ela ainda conseguiria correr. - Hmm... não se preocupe, Ami-san, a Usagi se cansa antes.  
- AAAAA!!! Usagi-san, eu JURO!!! Eu NUNCA iria bater no SEU Mamo-chan!!! - berrou Paolla, fazendo com que uma gota aparecesse em cada um dos espectadores de sua corrida. "Pelo menos, não de propósito."  
- RRRRRR... - rosnou Usagi, sem fôlego para retrucar e movendo os braços como uma desesperada, na tentativa de puxar a camiseta ou os cabelos da miserável que havia derrubado o seu amado. Felizmente para a 'miserável', não havia cabelo o suficiente para ser puxado.  
Cinco minutos depois, um THUD foi ouvido por todos no templo. Em seguida, Paolla apareceu correndo na frente do prédio.  
- Que 'THUD' foi aquele, Paolla?! - perguntou Martin, levantando-se.  
- 'THUD'? Ué... será que eu bati em algo e nem percebi? - indagou Paolla, voltando aos fundos do templo.  
Quando ela e os demais participantes da 'platéia' chegaram aos fundos do templo, uma Usagi estava caída no chão, puxando o ar para dentro de seus pulmões como se cada mililitro de ar atmosférico fosse o último existente em todo o Sistema Solar.  
Enquanto Mamoru, Makoto e Ryu estavam rodeados em torno de Usagi, tentando fazer com que ela se levantasse, Martin, Paolla e Ami se entreolharam. "Un!" e, após um pensamento que pareceu ser mútuo, os dois brasileiros correram para dentro do templo, seguidos apenas por Ami, e o trio trancou-se dentro do quarto de hóspedes, sem dar chance para que Akai, Minako e Rei, que estavam fofocando em um dos quartos, tentassem impedi-los de tal 'façanha'. Usagi, por sua vez, estava ainda se preocupando com a repentina falta de ar no mundo.

***  
Sentado na cadeira de seu computador, Ricardo observava sua mãe arrumando as malas para a viagem do dia seguinte, cuidadosamente. A cada roupa dobrada e colocada dentro de uma mala, ele pensava no incrível poder de persuasão da diretoria de sua escola, por ter conseguido convencer seus pais a permitirem a viagem que ele considerava 'loucura'.  
Com um giro de 180º, ele ficou de frente ao monitor do computador, clicando em alguns ícones para se conectar à Internet. Sorrindo levemente, o secundarista ligou a câmera, o microfone e as caixas de som do computador, esperando que, do outro lado do mundo, uma pessoa também estivesse conectada.  
Ele não o avisara da viagem até então... seria uma bela surpresa para um certo bacharelando de ciências da computação...

***  
Sobre a cama do quarto de hóspedes do Templo Hikawa, duas curiosas meninas permaneciam sentadas, observando um rapaz abrindo diversas caixas e tirando parte de seu conteúdo cuidadosamente. Lentamente, as peças foram se encaixando, como em um quebra-cabeças.  
- Martin? Você comprou TUDO ISSO? - exclamou uma delas, mexendo nos óculos e observando admirada para tanta coisa.  
- Três meses de uma bolsa de estudos fazem milagres, Tieko-san. - respondeu Martin, solenemente, chamando-a pelo seu nick. - A Universidade de Tóquio permitiu que eu comprasse os equipamentos necessários para melhorar o meu desempenho nos estudos e nas pesquisas.  
- Ah, sim... microfone, caixas de som e câmera digital também entram na sua lista de 'equipamentos necessários'? - respondeu Paolla, em um tom não tão solene quanto o de seu amigo.  
Ami não conseguiu abafar uma risada quando ouviu o que sua companheira de casa havia dito. Martin, por sua vez, apenas ergueu uma sobrancelha antes de responder, embora não tivesse tirado o tom solene:  
- Hai... assim como este scanner de mesa. - terminou ele, sorrindo abertamente e gerando gotas gigantes locais.  
- Para que você comprou um scanner? Pensei que você só escrevia fics. - comentou Paolla, sentando-se na cama.  
- Isso é verdade, mas eu lembrei que ALGUÉM aqui desenha fanarts, wannabe... e eu vi umas canetas técnicas de arquiteto no meio das suas coisas. - falou Martin, que acabara de demonstrar que HAVIA prestado atenção quando entrou no quarto dela pela primeira vez.  
- Ack! Não me chame de 'wannabe'! - exclamou Paolla, vendo um sorriso cínico em Martin.  
No entanto, a conversa poderia ter ido mais longe, caso ambos não tivessem percebido algo... peculiar. A curiosidade mercuriana estava prestes a vencer a natural educação e paciência de Ami, e Martin logo começou a preparar tudo para ser instalado no lap-top. Ou melhor, enquanto ele preparava tudo para montar um computador novo, uma vez que o lap-top parecia somente precisar de um hard drive novo...  
Mas os olhos de Ami brilharam quando ele pediu que as duas o ajudassem a instalar todos os equipamentos em seu computador; não foi preciso que ela dissesse uma palavra, pois Ami JÁ estava com um dos muitos manuais de instrução nas mãos.  
Durante duas horas, nenhum dos três foi visto fora do quarto, o que começou a chamar a atenção dos demais. Curiosamente, um grupinho de jovens adolescentes foi se formando na porta do quarto de hóspedes, liderado por Minako, que estava com os ouvidos atentos a qualquer barulho... evidente que NÃO era para saber se eles estavam correndo algum perigo.  
- Minako? O que você está... - começou Rei, um pouco antes de Minako pedir para que ela fizesse silêncio.  
Um movimento de mão de Minako fez com que Rei entendesse o que estava acontecendo e também se aproximasse da porta para ouvir melhor os ruídos internos do quarto. O terceiro curioso a chegar foi Yuuichiro, seguido por Usagi, Makoto e Mamoru.  
- Shh... se a gente fizer algum barulho, eles vão descobrir que estamos aqui. - sussurrou Minako, praticamente implorando para que Usagi ficasse quieta.  
Sem desconfiar de absolutamente NADA, os três continuavam seu trabalho dentro do quarto, lendo manuais, puxando fios, apertando parafusos, confundindo-se com determinadas instruções em um japonês que somente Ami conseguia entender...  
- Uff... tá ficando quente... - comentou Ami, enxugando a testa.  
- Claro... estamos fazendo isso sem parar há duas horas, Ami-san. - respondeu Martin, lendo mais um manual e tentando entender a razão daqueles manuais trazerem ABSOLUTAMENTE **NENHUMA** figura.  
"Quente? DUAS HORAS SEM PARAR?" pensou Makoto, arregalando os olhos. "Kami-sama... o que será que aconteceu com a Ami que eu conheço?"  
- Já descobriu como se faz aquilo, Martin? - perguntou Paolla, com um fio de conexão nas mãos. - Você está lendo esse manual pela terceira vez.  
"Ma... MANUAL?!!!" pensou Mamoru, engasgando.  
- Hai. Parece que isso tem que encaixar ali. - respondeu Martin, apontando para uma saída do monitor. - Espera um pouco, deixa eu tentar de novo. "Não entendo COMO fui comprar algo que tivesse tantas portas iguais..."  
- Vou ler esse manual mais uma vez enquanto vocês tentam. - avisou Ami, pegando o livreto.  
"Mas o que será que eles estão aprontando?!" pensou Rei, apoiando-se MAIS na porta.  
- Martin, essa é a quarta vez que você vai tentar fazer essa conexão.  
- Não se preocupe, Paolla, desta vez eu acerto.  
"Opa, agora tá parecendo que vai acontecer alguma coisa..." pensou Minako, sorrindo levemente.  
- Ai... vai com calma... - falou Paolla, inocentemente, sem desconfiar do que estava acontecendo do lado de fora do quarto.  
- Hey, essa não é a primeira vez que faço isso! - retrucou o ficwriter, mostrando a língua. Lógico, ele estava se referindo à instalação do hardware.  
"NÃO?! Então para que o tal do 'manual'?!" pensou Mamoru, engasgando pela segunda vez e tentando afastar Usagi da porta. "Se ela escutar isso, ela vai RIR alto... ou vai invadir o quarto para 'salvar sua pobre amiga indefesa'."  
- Ta-da! Viu só? Eu disse que eu ia conseguir. - exclamou Martin, sorrindo diante de sua vitória contra os módulos computacionais.  
- Whew! Até que enfim! - suspirou Paolla, caindo sentada na cama. - Ami-san, qual é o próximo? - ela perguntou, referindo-se ao próximo hardware a ser instalado.  
- Descanse um pouco, Paolla-san, agora é a minha vez... - falou Ami, pegando uma chave de fenda de 3,5 mm de dentro de seu estojo.  
"MINHA VEZ?!!!" Makoto estava quase entrando no quarto para concluir a sua missão: transformar o garoto chinês em mistura para rolinhos primavera.  
- Então eu vou tomar um pouco de água... querem que eu traga uma garrafa de água mineral? - perguntou a brasileira, indo na direção da porta e esticando o braço para puxar a maçaneta da porta de correr. - Divirtam-se!  
"NA-NI?!!!" pensou Minako, com os olhos do tamanho de pires, ao ouvir algumas risadas de Ami e Martin.  
- Nnngg... essa porta está difícil de abrir... - reclamou Paolla, puxando a maçaneta e sentindo uma grande resistência, provavelmente porque Rei estava segurando a maçaneta do lado de fora. - Não é possível, eu tirei o trinco...  
Momentos depois, a porta se abriu velozmente, por causa da força aplicada. Paolla caiu sentada no chão e ficou atônita ao ver CINCO pessoas caídas uma sobre a outra, rente à porta. "Kami-sama... que não seja outro déjà vu..."  
Os olhos dos cinco estavam espantosamente arregalados ao ver os três inteiramente VESTIDOS, estando Paolla sentada no chão, Martin sentado na cama com uma caixa metálica grafite em seu colo, e Ami de pé, segurando um kit de chaves de fenda de precisão.  
- Anoo... vocês estavam instalando novos equipamentos no computador dele? - perguntou Rei, com o sorriso mais amarelo que os dois estrangeiros jamais haviam visto na vida.  
- Quase terminando. - respondeu Ami, com uma gota na cabeça.  
Martin se limitou a levantar-se e coçar a cabeça, tentando lembrar ONDE havia visto cena semelhante, enquanto colocava a torre de cor grafite no lugar. "Nah, isso está virando paranóia. Eu vou é terminar de instalar tudo isso e testar a conexão com o celular da Paolla."  
A dona do telefone celular, entretanto, já estava bem longe do quarto, entrando no bosque do templo. Sua mente estava confusa; aquela sensação de déjà vu estava ficando cada vez mais freqüente, chegando a deixá-la atormentada, com vontade de fugir, de tudo, de todos.  
Seria essa a solução? Fugir?  
Mas... fugir do quê? De QUEM?  
Para Paolla, não importava... contanto que aquilo parasse.

***  
E fugir era algo essencial num dado lugar. Fugir, para que o próprio planeta não te engolisse. Assim era Hades, cujo território inóspito encorajava pouquíssimas pessoas a se arriscar a ficar paradas em um ponto fixo, sem proteção contra as tempestades repentinas. Mas duas figuras se destacavam no horizonte, aparentemente ignorando os perigos a que estavam expostas. Os símbolos nas braçadeiras que ambos usavam não deixavam dúvidas quanto às suas origens, assim como seus trajes mostravam que não eram selenitas comuns.  
O vento parecia brincar com as faixas que um deles, uma garota, usava em torno de sua cintura, adornada por uma adaga prateada. As faixas de tecido azul eram as únicas coisas que diferenciavam suas roupas das de seu companheiro: calças pretas, semelhantes às sociais, botas da mesma cor, que quase não se notaria onde começavam, se o tecido não estivesse um pouco enrugado, e uma jaqueta. Por baixo dela, podia-se ver um tecido branco.  
Havia horas que os dois estavam parados, olhando um para o outro, os olhares trocando frases inaudíveis. O silêncio doía nos ouvidos da garota, até que ela resolveu quebrar o diálogo mudo entre eles.  
- Então, Art?  
- Hn?  
- Por que me chamou até aqui?  
- É que... você sabe, o nosso treinamento acabou. - ele gaguejou, colocando as mãos para trás. - Agora podemos voltar para os nossos lares.  
- Eu sei disso. Será difícil me adaptar novamente ao clima de Mercúrio, depois dessa temporada em Plutão. Mas não foi por isso que você me chamou para conversar.  
- Você tem razão, Kyn. - disse Art, sabendo que talvez seria melhor falar tudo de uma só vez. Funcionava nos livros, não funcionava? - Eu... eu queria falar uma coisa antes que você partisse.  
- Art, você é um dos meus melhores amigos, não tenho segredos para você. Fale logo.  
A palavra 'amigo' feriu levemente o coração do jovem, mas ele não recuou. Estava decidido a fazer aquilo. Seu coração acelerou um pouco mais diante da garota, enquanto suor frio começava a se formar em suas mãos. Seus joelhos tremiam tão levemente que apenas uma pessoa muito perspicaz notaria aquilo, ou então o fato de seu sangue estar gelando.  
- Kyn, eu...  
- Hey! - gritou uma voz.  
A voz feminina interrompeu a frase de Art, enquanto a dona da voz caminhava na direção do casal. Uma Senshi, de uniforme azul, acompanhada de um rapaz vestido com um fraque, aproximou-se dos dois, correndo e continuando a chamar por Kyn. Ela era Sailor Mercury, irmã gêmea de Kyn.  
- Saphir! O que está fazendo em Hades? - exclamou Kyn, abraçando surpresa a sua irmã Saphir.  
- A Rainha Serenity convocou as Senshi para assistirem às finais do torneio para escolher o líder dos Noble Kishi, então resolvi vir, já que você tinha me avisado que ficaria três dias em Hades antes de voltar para casa...  
- E quem é o próximo? - perguntou Kyn, abraçada à irmã.  
- Sou eu. - respondeu Hypnos, com um sorriso.  
Art notou que o olhar de sua colega tornou-se mais terno, suave. Um belo sorriso formou-se nos lábios dela, mostrando o quão gentil pode ser a expressão de uma mulher. Mas o sorriso não era para ele, era para Hypnos, que cumprimentou Kyn educadamente, o que não fez mudar a expressão no rosto dela.  
- Art, podemos deixar a nossa conversa para mais tarde? A próxima disputa já vai começar e não quero perder isso por nada. - falou Kyn, com um sorriso encantador.  
- Claro... a gente se fala depois, Kyn. Foi um prazer revê-los, Saphir e Hypnos...  
A imagem das gêmeas mercurianas brincando e do rapaz foi se distanciando de Art, que enfim colocou as mãos para a frente do corpo e abriu a mão direita. Nela, repousava um pequeno broche feito com uma safira.   
Duas lágrimas caíram sobre a pedra, que, no entanto, não perdeu o seu brilho. Enxugando os olhos, Art guardou o broche em seu bolso dimensional e começou a caminhar na direção oposta da que Kyn havia tomado. Ele precisava ficar sozinho.  
Entretanto, alguma força do universo parecia não desejar entregar a bênção da solidão de Hades ao jovem terrestre.  
- Você não devia ir nessa direção. Há uma tempestade a caminho. - falou um rapaz, vindo da direção que Art tomava.  
- Não me importo. - respondeu Art, sem interromper a sua caminhada.  
- Você quer morrer? - perguntou o rapaz, calmamente.  
- Até que não é uma má idéia... - o terrestre continuou, com o olhar fixo no horizonte, na tempestade.  
Uma forte dor na nuca foi a última coisa que ele sentiu, antes que tudo ficasse escuro.

***  
Quando ele abriu os olhos, já não estava em Hades. O cenário havia mudado, e ele estava novamente dentro do salão prateado, seu lar durante séculos. Somente então percebeu que havia adormecido e sonhado... com aquele dia em que começara a perder sua amada para o mercuriano.  
Para ela, não importava que Hypnos amasse outra mulher; porém, para Art, o amor platônico não era suficiente. Sua mente tampouco acreditava que o amor poderia ser realizado com a felicidade da outra parte, como acreditava Kyn. Ele a perdera uma vez, mas isso não aconteceria novamente. Se ela não fosse dele, não seria de mais ninguém.  
Essa era uma parte do seu juramento, feito há muitos séculos. O juramento que estava se cumprindo, como uma profecia.  
Com um olhar paternal, ele procurou pela sua Visão. Precisava vê-la uma vez mais...

***  
O bosque do templo era o lugar ideal para se ficar quando se desejava paz e tranqüilidade. Era exatamente como os fics de Martin, Henrique e Hélio o descreviam, lógico, sem a presença de youmas, bakemonos, dragões, Senshi e Kishi; o local ideal para descansar e refletir sobre alguns fatos que estavam acontecendo repetidamente.  
Com um pouco de dificuldade, a ficwriter subiu em uma das árvores e se acomodou, de modo a NÃO cair, em um de seus galhos. Com um suspiro, ela fechou os olhos, concentrando-se na brisa suave que batia em seu rosto, nos ruídos dos pássaros do templo e no barulho de passos em folhas secas. Passos em folhas secas???  
Franzindo a testa, Paolla resolveu permanecer imóvel, como se não houvesse percebido a aproximação de uma pessoa. Cuidadosamente, ela colocou a mão dentro do bolso de sua calça jeans e pegou uma borracha escolar, concentrando-se para localizar a fonte do ruído.  
Com um movimento rápido, a jovem lançou a borracha na direção do último ruído que pôde ser escutado. "Parou... bom, isso se eu acertei... já não acerto nada de olhos abertos, fechados, então... não acertaria um alvo nem se eu estivesse a meio metro de distância dele." Seu raciocínio, pelo menos, estava correto, pois, dez segundos depois de ter lançado a borracha, a sapatilha que estava fazendo o tal barulho nas folhas acertou sua cabeça, fazendo com que perdesse o equilíbrio e caísse no chão. Lógico, dentro da sapatilha, estava o pé de uma pessoa.  
O barulho do impacto do corpo de Paolla com o solo chamou a atenção de Ryu e dos outros quatro, que correram para o bosque, enquanto Ami e Martin tiveram uma idéia mais lógica: olhar pela janela do quarto, que dava direto para o bosque do templo.  
- Kami-sama! Paolla!!! - gritou Ami, ao ver a amiga desfalecida. - Vamos chegar antes do que eles se pularmos a janela.  
- Pular a janela? ... aqui não é um pouco... alto? - indagou Martin, olhando para baixo. - YIPES! - gritou ele em seguida, quando Ami pulou, puxando o braço dele junto.  
Os dois chegaram até o local antes dos cinco que haviam saído pela porta principal do templo. Ami correu para ver como a amiga estava e Martin ficou de pé ao lado dela, esperando que não fosse nada de grave e que não houvesse a necessidade de levá-la ao...  
- Ho... hospital?! - gaguejou Martin, franzindo a testa. - Ami-san, foi TÃO grave assim?!  
- Eu não queria mexer a cabeça dela para evitar maiores complicações, Martin-san, mas dê uma olhada aqui. - falou Ami, virando cuidadosamente a cabeça de Paolla, permitindo que Martin visse o cabelo sujo de sangue e uma pedra estrategicamente colocada no chão. - Se não fosse essa pedra, ela já teria acordado, a queda não foi de um lugar tão alto assim... epa... - ela parou, vendo uma marca vermelha no lado direito do rosto da brasileira. - Mas ela não caiu sozinha! Isso é marca de CHUTE!  
"Parece que Murphy resolveu lhe presentear com uma de suas magníficas manifestações, Tieko-san." pensou Martin, enquanto olhava acusadoramente para a pedra. "Com tanto lugar para uma pedra ficar, ela TINHA que estar exatamente no ponto onde você caiu."  
Ami pediu que Martin tirasse a camiseta para que ela tentasse estancar a hemorragia do ferimento causado pela pedra. Atendendo ao pedido e afastando a pedra, ele aproveitou para tomar a pedra em suas mãos. Não levou muito tempo até Martin começar a pensar COMO Murphy podia SEMPRE agir nas horas mais impróprias; além da pedra estar no lugar errado e na hora errada, ela era PONTIAGUDA. Por muito pouco não ficara fincada na cabeça de Paolla.  
Ryu chegou alguns instantes depois de Ami e Martin, mas antes dos outros cinco que provavelmente estavam procurando algum estojo de primeiros socorros. Sua expressão era de preocupação, enquanto os demais pareciam formigas desesperadas.  
- O que foi que aconteceu?  
- Pelo visto, ela devia estar sentada em algum galho de árvore quando foi atingida e caiu. - respondeu Martin, levantando um pouco a cabeça da amiga para ver se a hemorragia havia parado. A camiseta estava com uma imensa mancha de sangue.  
- Ryu-san! - chamou Ami, voltando de sua busca. - Tem algo muito esquisito aqui.  
- Un. - respondeu Ryu, sentindo uma estranha presença na área. - Chame uma ambulância e leve-a para o hospital. "Enquanto EU vou vasculhar esse bosque."  
Os outros cinco chegaram no exato momento em que Ami estava indo telefonar para o hospital e, como era esperado, Usagi estava carregando um estojo de primeiros socorros. Makoto e Minako também entraram no bosque, depois de ouvir a história de Ami, enquanto Mamoru, Rei e Martin tentavam erguer Paolla do chão sem dobrar o corpo dela, evitando assim, maiores danos, caso a coluna dela estivesse fraturada. Usagi apenas seguiu seu Mamo-chan, carregando o inútil estojinho.  
Claro, o pensamento inicial de Martin, o de fazer uma maca ainda que precária, havia se desfalecido quando ele notou que não haviam galhos caídos suficientemente grossos para sustentar o corpo de alguém. Suspirando, ele voltou a olhar ao redor.  
- Acho que não vai ser de muita valia removê-la daqui. - comentou ele então, e chamando a atenção dos demais.  
- Mas nós não podemos deixá-la AÍ! - respondeu energicamente a sacerdotisa, enquanto Mamoru apenas tentava encontrar algum meio de erguer Paolla. Claro, Usagi estava ali como espectadora.  
- Se quiser deixá-la tetraplégica, vá em frente. - respondeu Martin calmamente. - A chance de lesar a medula espinhal neste instante é alta e o melhor será esperar por alguém que SAIBA o que está fazendo. - terminou o brasileiro, estreitando os olhos. - Você QUER se responsabilizar pelo que vai acontecer? - perguntou ele, frisando as palavras.  
- Infelizmente, - disse Mamoru, após um suspiro. - acho que ele está certo. É melhor esperarmos pela ambulância.  
- Estão a caminho. - respondeu Ami, voltando sua atenção para a sua hóspede. - Acho que agora só nos resta esperar.  
Resignado, o pequeno grupo suspirou enquanto olhava desassoladamente para a acidentada. Ainda assim, havia um pensamento fixo em Martin, enquanto massageava parte de seu braço.  
"Da próxima vez que escrever um mega-fanfic... tenho que me lembrar de NÃO adicionar pessoas com tendências homicidas."  
- Bem, eu acho que vou pegar uma nova camiseta. - concluiu ele para ninguém em particular. Com os passos lentos e pensativos, ele apenas esperava que Murphy não achasse que era chegada a SUA hora.

***  
Neko continuava escrevendo a sua parte naquela longa história. Com o seu trabalho, logo todos estariam reunidos em um mesmo lugar, facilitando o cumprimento de sua missão conjunta. A ponta da caneta corria suavemente pelo papel, marcando-o com sua tinta brilhante; seu parágrafo não possuía exatamente o objetivo de juntar os traidores no mesmo lugar, mas também de eliminar o seu maior obstáculo ao coração do homem que amava.  
Se tudo acontecesse do modo que descrevia, em breve ela estaria morta. E, geralmente, os escritos de Neko SEMPRE se tornavam realidade.  
Uma esfera brilhante, semelhante a uma bola de cristal, flutuava à sua frente. Através dela, Neko podia ver o que acontecia em qualquer lugar do mundo, sem exceção; naquele momento, a imagem de uma ambulância apareceu na esfera, indicando que suas palavras haviam surtido efeito... ou que talvez uma amiga a ajudara.  
Ao ver a imagem de uma mulher de longos cabelos ruivos, presos com uma fita, e trajando botas e calças pretas, uma jaqueta violeta e portando na cintura faixas de tecido da mesma cor da jaqueta, ela percebeu que sua amiga havia sido o instrumento de suas palavras. Era chegada a hora de eliminar o único ser que poderia frustrar todos os seus planos.

***  
Martin estava de volta ao seu quarto no Templo Hikawa. Seu olhar, pensativo, parecia prestar atenção a coisa alguma, enquanto vestia uma camiseta. Após um suspiro, ele percebeu que realmente não havia nada mais a ser feito... e ir ao hospital para acompanhar Paolla estava fora de cogitação. Ele simplesmente ficaria ali à toa e sem fazer nada... o que provavelmente iria desencadear um ataque de nervos e isso não era desejado. Ao menos, para ele.  
Com todos os periféricos instalados no computador, não restava muita escolha para o jovem a não ser testá-los, mesmo sob o clima pesado que rondava o local. Fazia muito pouco tempo que conhecia Paolla pessoalmente, mas os anos de amizade pela Internet faziam com que sentisse que fossem amigos de longa data. Sorrindo, a lembrança das primeiras mensagens pairava em sua mente, mas ele logo abandonou aquela trilha de pensamentos. Haveria tempo para saudades e não seria aquele.  
Suspirando por não poder ajudar, mesmo tendo evitado uma possível lesão cervical em Paolla, Martin ligou o lap-top, a câmera e o microfone. Conectando o modem ao telefone celular da amiga, ele logo estava online... a ligação intercontinental via satélite não estava tão ruim quanto ele imaginava que seria. Franzindo a testa, um pressentimento, ou talvez a simples curiosidade, o fez abrir um programa. Em pouco tempo, uma janela com a imagem de seu primo apareceu na tela.  
- {Hiya, Martin!} - cumprimentou Ricardo.  
- {Yo, Cousin.} - respondeu Martin, aparentemente sem motivação para conversar. - {Como vão as coisas?}  
- {Agitadas. Adivinha só, estou embarcando para o Japão amanhã de manhã, às nove!}  
- NANI?! - exclamou o brasileiro ao franzir a testa. - {E você só me avisa isso agora?}  
- {Queria fazer uma surpresa. Vou pela JAL.} - informou o primo.  
- {Torça para não ficar no Templo Hikawa...} - falou Martin, abafando uma pequena risada, ao mesmo tempo que desocupava a sua mente do evento anterior. - {Já sabe ONDE vai ficar?}  
- {O pessoal da International Interchange não me disse. Será uma surpresa.} - respondeu Ricardo, sendo a sua vez de franzir a testa.  
"E que surpresa, Cousin, que surpresa..." pensou Martin, lembrando-se do logotipo da camiseta de Asuka: dois 'I's, um azul e um vermelho, dentro de uma circunferência de traços pretos.  
- {De qualquer maneira, vou ver se consigo estar no aeroporto quando você chegar. Amanhã é sábado e, portanto, não terei aula.}  
- {Falou! Estou ansioso para chegar! Até mais!} - falou Ricardo, aparentemente animado.  
- {Até. Mande lembranças para os seus pais...} - disse Martin, despedindo-se do primo e saindo do programa. "Que coisa estranha... eu tenho certeza de que vi uma cena parecida em algum lugar."  
Offline, o ficwriter começou a pesquisar ONDE havia visto uma cena semelhante. Em seu hard drive, estavam todos os fics já escritos por Hélio, Henrique e ele próprio, até mesmo os que estavam em produção e aqueles abandonados. "C'mon, Eiki-san, I know it's there..."  
Em poucos minutos, o resultado de sua procura estava à sua frente. Com poucas palavras, quase as mesmas usadas na conversa com seu primo, Martin havia descrito a cena em que Ricardo o avisava que estava de partida para o Japão, em seu novo fic. Isso bastou para que ficasse surpreso. Ele, de certo, não imaginava que algo assim iria acontecer...  
Com os olhos presos no seu novo monitor, Martin apoiou seu queixo em suas mãos, fixando sua atenção nas palavras e no que poderia estar a acontecer. Murphy, certamente, não haveria de ser tão irônico. Todavia, entretido demais em seus pensamentos, o jovem universitário nem percebeu quando uma sombra passou pelo quarto, indo se alojar perto de sua cama. Muito provavelmente, ele não notaria a sua presença - até que fosse tarde demais.  
Kare se divertiria muito com isso. Esconde-esconde sempre fora sua brincadeira preferida.

***  
Hospital da Universidade de Tóquio. Exatamente o local que Paolla sempre desejara conhecer e que seria parte de sua vida estudantil durante o ano que ficasse no Japão. Sim, era exatamente como num sonho, ela estava lá, no Hospital da Universidade de Tóquio, mas não do jeito que gostaria.   
Um residente estava inclinado sobre ela, examinando o ferimento de sua cabeça, enquanto Ami, Mamoru, Rei e Usagi esperavam na sala de espera, rezando para que aquilo não fosse grave. "Nada mais de mortes", pensou Usagi, com o estojo no colo e a cabeça no ombro de Mamoru. "Chega."  
Os ponteiros do relógio pareciam caminhar em uma lentidão mórbida e torturante, mostrando que o tempo nunca passa quando se está ansioso ou nervoso. O tempo nunca passa quando se quer que ele seja rápido; porém, quando se deseja o contrário, a perversidade do tempo se inverte. Dias felizes sempre são curtos, enquanto que os tristes são os mais longos de toda uma vida.  
A visão do residente caminhando na direção de uma senhora de cabelos azuis trouxe um pouco de esperança para os quatro, entretanto, pequenos movimentos de cabeça mostravam que a senhora Mizuno estava um pouco preocupada. A respiração de Ami ficou tensa até que sua mãe se aproximou.  
- Ami-chan, fique mais calma. - pediu a senhora Mizuno, colocando a mão no ombro da filha. - Sua amiga está bem.  
Um suspiro de alívio saiu de todos que estavam na sala. Não era um alívio total, pois a expressão da doutora não era totalmente agradável.  
- E como ela está, okaasan? - perguntou Ami.  
- Ainda desacordada, mas creio que está fora de perigo. Preciso que ela fique internada por esta noite para observação. Filha, vá até em casa e pegue uma muda de roupa para ela e o cartão do seguro médico internacional. Tente falar com os pais dela... - pediu a doutora, que, virando-se para Mamoru, pediu: - Chiba-san, você pode levar a Ami?  
- Hai, Mizuno-san. Vamos, Ami? - respondeu Mamoru.

***  
Era exatamente como num sonho. Ela estava na platéia, próxima da Rainha e da Princesa Serenity, ao lado de Saphir. Na arena, estavam dois combatentes, dispostos a vencer. Eram Mercury Noble Kishi e seu oponente, Hypnos. A vitória do último significaria a ascensão de um novo Mercury Noble Kishi que lutaria entre seus companheiros para definir a liderança dos Noble Kishi.  
Kyn parecia hipnotizada, o olhar fixo na contenda. Cada movimento de Hypnos trazia de volta a pequena e covarde mercuriana que um dia saiu de casa para se tornar uma guerreira. Saphir olhava para a irmã e sorria, num misto de orgulho e alegria; embora não conhecesse o estranho uniforme que ela trajava, sabia que seu esforço havia sido muito grande. Ao mesmo tempo em que eram iguais, as gêmeas mercurianas eram diferentes; possuíam o mesmo intelecto, a mesma rapidez de raciocínio, porém, não o mesmo temperamento. Kyn sempre fora mais reclusa do que Saphir, como se isso ainda fosse possível. Um temperamento que a própria sempre classificara como 'covardia'.  
Elas estavam juntas mais uma vez, para a felicidade que Saphir sabia que seria muito breve. As forças de Beryl estavam muito próximas e atacariam o Milênio, exigindo uma grande defesa selenita. Sailor Mercury sabia que, em pouco tempo, sua vida poderia ser ceifada pela Morte enquanto defendesse a Princesa Serenity; Hypnos provavelmente pereceria em uma batalha mais terrível e Kyn... poderia ser uma daquelas que morreria sem conhecer a face de seu assassino.  
Saphir queria poder controlar o tempo; prolongar aquele momento, ter para sempre a felicidade que preenchia seu coração. Infelizmente, o tempo era impiedoso demais para os jovens com ânsia de viver.  
- Saphir, olhe! Já temos um novo Mercury Noble Kishi! - exclamou Kyn, radiante de alegria.  
- Hn? Desculpe, eu estava um pouco distraída... Hypnos venceu?  
No centro da arena, uma energia envolvia Hypnos, mostrando que a batalha havia terminado. A energia de todos os antigos Mercury Noble Kishi unia-se ao jovem mercuriano.  
Na platéia, todos aplaudiam a vitória de Hypnos. Porém, em uma saída lateral, uma pessoa se esgueirava nas sombras, como um gato na noite. "A luta terminou. Ele deve estar saindo..."  
- O que está fazendo aqui?  
A voz do estranho assustou Art, que tomou uma posição de combate. O estranho estava com o rosto oculto, olhando para ele com um pouco de descaso.  
- O que está fazendo aqui? - perguntou novamente o estranho, sem alterar o tom de voz.  
- Não te interessa. - respondeu Art, nervoso, pouco antes de sentir uma forte dor em todo o corpo.  
"Então, não fique no meu caminho." foram as últimas palavras que ele ouviu do desconhecido antes que sua consciência desaparecesse.

***  
Ami não demorou muito para pegar as coisas que sua mãe pedira. O mais difícil foi encontrar o cartão do seguro internacional, mas depois de vinte minutos, ela já estava saindo de sua casa com uma pequena mala nas mãos.  
Antes de irem para o hospital, Mamoru passou em seu apartamento para verificar sua correspondência, que devia estar dois dias atrasada. Pela quantidade de cartas dentro de sua caixa postal, REALMENTE ele devia ter deixado de verificá-la durante muito tempo...  
- Anoo... só um momento, Ami. Conta, conta, conta, jornal da faculdade, conta, conta, conta... epa. - falou Mamoru, parando quando viu um envelope com um logotipo com dois 'I's. Desajeitadamente, ele o abriu.

Prezado(a) Chiba Mamoru

É com enorme satisfação que nós da International Interchange indicamos a aprovação para o seu pedido de hospedagem de alunos de intercâmbio internacional. O primeiro aluno estará chegando a Tóquio neste domingo às oito horas da manhã. Esperamos que aproveite esta oportunidade de conhecer novas pessoas e de fazer novas amizades.

Muito obrigado(a),  
Jennifer Lightheart.

Mamoru piscou os olhos duas vezes antes de falar qualquer coisa. "Desde quando EU solicitei que algum aluno de intercâmbio viesse morar aqui em casa?!" Meio pálido, ele apoiou uma das mãos na parede e ficou pensando em COMO ia hospedar o tal aluno em seu apartamento.  
- Algum problema, Mamoru-san?  
- Mais um aluno de intercâmbio... desta vez, ele vem para a minha casa. - suspirou Mamoru, mostrando a carta para Ami. - Vamos? A sua mãe deve estar esperando pelas coisas que você pegou.  
- Hai.

***  
Mais um ficwriter brasileiro estava à caminho do Japão, terra dos sonhos de qualquer um deles. A viagem de intercãmbio seria uma excelente forma de se conhecer o cenário de suas histórias, integrar-se com as pessoas, conseguir idéias para novas tramas...  
Era esse o pensamento de Martin, quando entrou no avião da JAL e tentava esquecer parte do mistério que cercava a sua viagem e a transferência de sua bolsa de estudos para a Universidade de Tóquio. Porém, naquela tarde, deitado na cama de seu quarto no templo, ele refletia sobre o que acontecera na manhã. O que era para ser uma simples aula de artes marciais havia se transformado em uma tragédia - pequena, se olhada de uma maneira otimista. Ela ainda estava viva.  
Satori Ryu havia retornado de sua busca no bosque do templo sem sucesso. Embora a expressão de seu rosto mostrasse claramente que havia algo estranho na área, seus olhos não foram capazes de ENCONTRAR o que havia de estranho. Pensando em seu amigo Henrique, Martin não conseguia evitar um leve sorriso ao relacioná-lo com Ryu. "Se Saotome estivesse aqui..."  
- Martin? - chamou Makoto, entrando no quarto e tirando o ficwriter de seus devaneios. - Estou incomodando?  
- Não, Makoto-san. Entre, por favor. - respondeu Martin, sentando-se na cama. - Algum problema? - perguntou ele, franzindo a testa.  
"Por que será que ela está tão gentil?" pensou o garoto, ao mesmo tempo que notava a preocupação na garota.  
- Sente-se, por favor. - disse Martin, indicando um espaço da cama enquanto tentava descobrir o que havia acontecido.  
- Domo... Eu só queria saber como vocês dois se tornaram amigos. Sei que se conheceram pela Internet, mas eu não imaginava que...  
- Que podia nascer uma amizade desse tipo? - indagou Martin, logo acertando pelo olhar surpreso da garota. "Whew! Ela NÃO está brava COMIGO agora!" - Mas pode, Makoto-san. Tenho vários amigos como ela.  
- Ela é só sua... amiga?  
- É... - respondeu Martin, franzindo a testa novamente. "Nani?! O que foi que deu nela hoje?!" - Por quê?  
- Vocês parecem ser tão próximos um do outro... é tão difícil encontrar amizades assim entre meninas e rapazes por aqui que...  
"Ah, claro... Lá vão dois brasileiros rompendo costumes." pensou Martin, lembrando-se que os japoneses são mais reservados.  
- Nós somos assim mesmo, Makoto-san. - respondeu Martin, sorrindo na direção dela. - Aliás, a Paolla tem um namorado no Brasil. "Que, se ouvisse isso, estaria já no segundo capítulo de 'Como matar alguém dolorosamente'."  
Makoto sorriu e levantou-se da cama, deixando Martin sozinho, conversando com seus botões, ou melhor, com seu computador.  
Deitando-se novamente, o ficwriter fechou os olhos, tentando dormir um pouco durante a tarde e esperando que, quando acordasse, tudo não passasse de um sonho.

***  
O clima de Hades realmente não era o melhor para uma pessoa passar as férias. Definitivamente, aquele NÃO era um local adequado para uma estação de veraneio. Mesmo assim, muitas pessoas escolhiam Hades para ficar durante um tempo, geralmente para treinamento.  
Não era o caso do jovem que caminhava nas proximidades da arena, sem, contudo, ter interesse pelas lutas que estavam ocorrendo dentro dela. As faixas de tecido bordô esvoaçante não contrastavam com suas roupas, tampouco com sua feição. Tinha o cabelo curto, negro-esverdeado, um pouco bagunçado pelas ventanias de Hades; seus olhos opacos eram violetas, dotados de uma vivacidade totalmente contrária ao que era encontrado nos olhos de sua mãe; seu corpo, embora não aparentasse possuir grande força física, não era fraco.  
Chutando alguns pedregulhos enquanto andava em círculos, o jovem raciocinava sobre o que estava para acontecer no Milênio. Ele sabia que ficaria a salvo de qualquer perigo se permanecesse junto à sua mãe, ao custo das vidas de milhares de inocentes. O preço de sua vida era alto demais para o gosto dele.  
Os aplausos e gritos indicavam que a batalha pelo título de Mercury Noble Kishi havia terminado. Pacientemente, ele esperou que sua amiga saísse do local das batalhas e o encontrasse onde haviam combinado.  
Não foi surpresa quando sentiu a presença dela saindo da arena e acompanhada de uma Senshi. Naturalmente, sua irmã.  
- Kyn! - ele chamou, acenando discretamente com a mão. - Aqui!  
- Chronos! - ela respondeu, indo em sua direção. - Esta é minha irmã, Saphir.  
- É um prazer conhecê-la, Sailor Mercury. - cumprimentou o garoto, enquanto usava a saudação típica de sua mãe.  
- Chame-me de Saphir... Chronos. O prazer é meu.  
O garoto sorriu levemente, pouco depois direcionando seus olhos para Saphir. Esta, logo percebeu algo peculiar no amigo de Kyn. Um filete de luz violeta muito fino arqueava-se no meio de seus olhos, quase se transparecendo devido à tonalidade incomum de sua íris.  
- Não nasci com uma boa visão. - disse Chronos, notando a curiosidade da mercuriana. - Mas isto aqui permite que eu veja tudo perfeitamente.  
- Entendo... - disse Saphir, desviando seu olhar. Naquele instante, Chronos mudou levemente a expressão de seu rosto, ainda incerto de como proceder naquela ocasião.  
- Err... sem querer ser chato... eu poderia ficar a sós com Kyn? - perguntou Chronos, pedindo pelo olhar para Saphir.  
- Não se preocupe comigo, Kyn. Estarei com Hypnos, perto da saída lateral da arena. - falou Saphir, sabiamente retirando-se do local.  
Finalmente à sós com sua amiga, sem qualquer estranho que pudesse interrompê-los, Chronos estreitou o olhar e colocou a mão direita no ombro dela, aproximando-se mais.  
- Sailor Pluto me chamou para uma conversa muito séria logo depois que vocês saíram de Plutão. - ele começou, o olhar fixo nos olhos de Kyn. - A Rainha Serenity antecipou o torneio dos Noble Kishi para ter um maior exército de defesa contra Beryl.  
- O Reino Negro sempre foi uma ameaça para o Milênio, Chronos. Por que a Guardiã do Tempo iria chamá-lo para conversar sobre um assunto comum entre a maioria dos selenitas?  
- Por que esse NÃO é um assunto comum para os selenitas, Kyn-san. - respondeu Chronos, frisando as palavras. - O que ela me disse é muito mais sério do que todos pensam.  
A expressão da mercuriana, antes alegre, mudou subitamente. Franzindo a testa, ela colocou as mãos na cintura e, apoiando a mão esquerda sobre o cabo de uma kodachi, retrucou:  
- Chronos-san, NADA disso está escrito nos Livros Prateados. Isso significaria uma DISTORÇÃO da Linha Temporal do Milênio de Prata.  
- Aí é que você se engana, Kyn. - continuou o rapaz de cabelos esverdeados, começando a caminhar para longe da arena e sendo acompanhado pela garota. - Sailor Pluto nunca nos mostrou o Livro Real. De acordo com o que consegui descobrir, os únicos que têm acesso a ele são...  
Chronos parou de falar quando sentiu o frio toque de uma lâmina em seu pescoço. Kyn não se espantou ao ver uma pessoa conhecida segurando a adaga de uma forma ameaçadora perto da garganta de seu amigo.  
Ela sempre fora a mais rápida de todo o grupo. Seus passos raramente faziam barulho, nada denunciava a sua presença. Nem mesmo ao cego Chronos, que possuía a melhor percepção de todos.  
- Kare... - resmungou Chronos, com os braços imobilizados pela outra mão de sua atacante.

***  
O sono de Martin não foi o que se convenciona chamar de 'tranqüilo'. Suando um pouco, ele acordou e passou o braço no rosto, lembrando-se então que havia adormecido de óculos. De novo.  
- ... um sonho... - ele murmurou, sentando-se na cama. - Tudo não passou de um sonho.  
Apoiando os cotovelos em seus joelhos, o ficwriter tentou buscar em sua memória algo relacionado com o sonho que tivera. Ele nunca havia escrito ou lido algum fic com tais personagens. Sim, ele se lembrava das batalhas, dos selenitas, dos Noble Kishi, afinal, ELE era o autor de Angels.  
- Chronos... Kyn... Kare... Livro Real... Geez... de onde será que o meu subconsciente foi tirar essas idéias para colocar no meu sonho?  
O frio toque de uma lâmina em seu pescoço o tirou de seus devaneios... para colocá-lo em um estado de perplexidade. "Deuses... será que a Makoto mudou de tática?!"  
A possibilidade dele gritar ou pedir ajuda não passou em sua mente nem por um minuto sequer. Pela dor que seu cérebro começava a acusar, se ele gritasse, em breve sua cabeça estaria separada do restante de seu corpo e sua vida terminaria no Templo Hikawa.  
"Se houver uma próxima vez, JURO que instalo todos os tipos de alarmes e sistemas de segurança em todo aposento que residir."  
- Há quanto tempo não nos víamos, ne? - uma voz sussurrou em seu ouvido. Uma voz feminina. - Você demorou muito para voltar.  
"Great... Mommy? She's not Makoto-san..."  
- Quem é você? - perguntou Martin, tentando evitar que um nervosismo de sua parte antecipasse o evento mais natural do mundo.  
Não obtendo resposta, ele começou a ter duas sensações completamente antagônicas: alívio por não sentir mais a lâmina em seu pescoço e desespero por ter duas mãos o sufocando.  
- Que pena que você não se lembra de nada... mas assim é melhor, sabia? Você morre sem saber o motivo. - ela respondeu, virando-se de frente para Martin e jogando-o contra a cama... que seria seu leito de morte.  
- GAH! Sequer posso saber POR QUE vou morrer??? - gritou o rapaz, sentindo a pressão das mãos da garota em torno de seu pescoço e uma dor em seus braços. Ela estava ajoelhada sobre eles, impedindo qualquer movimento de Martin. Ele, por outro lado, esperava que não fosse uma dor provocada por alguma fratura óssea.  
Embora com os braços e pernas imobilizados, o garoto ainda tinha uma resolução firme diante de um assassino. Assassina, no caso. Tentando erguer seus joelhos, ele procurava atingir a garota para que ela desprendesse as suas mãos de seu pescoço. Já decidido que aquilo não funcionaria, ele sabia que o tempo agora lhe era curto. Num esforço fenomenal, ele havia conseguido então derrubar a garota de cima de si, ao virar-se de lado.  
Todavia, aquilo não bastou para que a sua assassina tirasse suas mãos de seu alvo. Conseguindo naquele instante alcançar as mãos hábeis e fortes da guerreira, o rapaz chinês tentou agora afastar as mãos dela com as suas próprias. Mas não havia tempo suficiente. Em pouco tempo, a consciência dele se esvaía rapidamente.


	5. Hottokenai Yo!

Episódio 04: Hottokenai Yo!

" Agora, leitor, contei-te meu sonho;  
Vejas se consegues interpretá-lo para mim. "  
-= John Bunyan, "The Pilgrim's Progress" =-

A ligação dos kalyrianos e dos híbridos é um fenômeno extraordinário. Qualquer interrupção na normalidade de uma determinada região é rapidamente notada por eles; a presença de um ser totalmente estranho a um ambiente permite que eles consigam antecipar tentativas de ataque ou até mesmo evitar que pessoas morram devido a esses ataques.  
A simples presença de Kare dentro do Templo Hikawa chamou a atenção de Ryu, que correu para o quarto de hóspedes. Sua ligação indicava claramente esse fato e o alertava para um provável inimigo desconhecido. Obviamente, algo similar ocorreu à Rei, só que ela foi buscar ajuda.  
Consciência já não era algo que podia se esperar de Martin. Mesmo quando a pressão dos dedos de Kare fez com que ele parasse de respirar, a garota não parou de apertá-lo por mais dois minutos. Ela sentiu quando ele desfaleceu, devido a perda da força de suas mãos e a própria expressão do rosto de sua vítima, que já não tentava puxar o ar para dentro de seus sedentos pulmões.  
Seu rosto estava mais sereno; os olhos fechados, provavelmente, para sempre; a boca estava semi-aberta, paralisada na última tentativa desesperada de respirar; os dedos haviam retornado à sua posição natural, semi-dobrados, enquanto os braços estavam estirados na cama. Martin estava sem respirar há dois minutos; o coração ainda batia, entretanto. Ele estava vivo.  
Kare sentou-se ao lado de sua vítima desfalecida e, carinhosamente, tirou os óculos do rosto dele. Ela observou as gotas de suor que ainda escorriam pelo rosto do garoto chinês e as enxugou com a ponta de sua faixa violeta. Kare sabia que ele estava vivo, pois a força que aplicara não era suficiente para lhe esmagar a traquéia. Colocando os dedos no pescoço dele, procurou-lhe o pulso. Seu coração doente ainda batia, embora debilmente.  
Ela o invejava. Sim, mesmo sendo sua assassina, ela o invejava. Em toda a sua existência, ele nunca havia sido prisioneiro do destino, ao contrário dela. E, por esse sentimento e por uma incrível 'piedade' que se apossou de sua alma, Kare decidiu interromper o sofrimento do rapaz que jazia ao seu lado.  
A misteriosa guerreira puxou uma adaga e, cuidadosamente, centrou seu alvo no coração de Martin. Porém, antes de enterrá-la no tórax de sua vítima indefesa, ela se curvou e beijou-lhe a testa.  
- Sayonara...  
*CLINK*  
Uma dor lancinante chegou ao cérebro de Kare, fazendo-a soltar a adaga. Em sua mão estava fincada uma shuriken na forma de uma lua crescente.  
- CHOTTO MATE! - gritou Ryu, com uma katana nas mãos. E visivelmente diferente de seu comportamento padrão. - Não permitirei que faça isso!  
- Quem é você?  
- Ei, pensei que essa fala era minha... - retrucou Ryu, sorrindo sarcasticamente, enquanto seus olhos vermelhos centravam-se na garota como um predador diante de uma presa.  
- Não me atrapalhe, garoto! - exclamou Kare, tirando a shuriken de sua mão. - Saia daqui agora se não quiser ter o mesmo destino DELE! - ela continuou, apontando para o corpo desfalecido de Martin.  
- Que divertido... agora temos uma assassina no templo... - falou Ryu, atacando-a em seguida.  
O som das espadas se encontrando no ar ressoou por todo o templo. Makoto, Rei, Minako e Akai sabiam que aquilo NÃO poderia ser um simples treino de Ryu, principalmente porque o som vinha do quarto de hóspedes. Nisso, Rei agora estava certa de ONDE vinha o distúrbio de sua ligação.  
O ruído seguinte os fez ter CERTEZA de que não era um simples treino... e Rei prontamente se preparou para a batalha.  
- Destiny DESTRUCTION!!!  
"Legal... mais um para matar..." pensou Ryu, enquanto tentava desviar da bola de energia que vinha em sua direção e que destruiu a porta do quarto, fazendo um buraco em duas paredes do templo.  
- Pronto para morrer? - falou Kare, com um sorriso nada animador.  
- Eu, morrer? - começou Ryu, preparando-se para se transformar quando foi indelicadamente interrompido por alguns gritos bem familiares.  
- Crescent BEAM!  
- Fire SOUL!  
- Supreme THUNDER!  
Ryu teve tempo somente de se jogar para o lado mais uma vez enquanto via três ataques indo na direção da guerreira desconhecida. Ela, por sua vez, saltou pela janela, não sem soltar um grito de dor por ter sido atingida por um dos ataques das Senshi.  
- Ryu-chan, quem era ela? - perguntou Sailor Venus, aproximando-se de Ryu, que se levantava e aguçava a sua ligação. Era a mesma pessoa que havia atacado Paolla, com toda a certeza.  
- Ela não teve tempo para se apresentar, V-chan. - respondeu Ryu, já prevendo um possível TAPA na cara. - Vocês chegaram muito cedo.  
A previsão de Ryu estava correta; Sailor Venus estava com a mão erguida para desferir um belíssimo tapa em seu namorado, mas foi impedida por um grito de Sailor Mars, que estava ajoelhada sobre a cama.  
- Kuso! Ele não está RESPIRANDO!  
- Era só o que me faltava... Makoto, verifique o pulso dele. - pediu/ordenou Ryu, correndo para a beirada da cama.  
O movimento de cabeça de Sailor Jupiter deu justamente a notícia que Ryu NÃO queria receber.  
"Parada cardíaca."  
Agindo rapidamente, o artista marcial puxou Martin, que estava ficando AZUL, pelas mãos, até colocá-lo deitado de costas no chão. Afastando os braços do rapaz em seguida, Ryu chamou por Makoto:  
- Sailor Jupiter, junte as suas mãos, uma sobre a outra e pressione AQUI três vezes quando eu mandar. - ordenou Ryu, ajeitando a cabeça do chinês com o queixo para cima e colocando-se ao lado dele. - Lembre-se, SÓ quando eu mandar. V-chan, você marca o tempo. Quando der um minuto, você me avisa. E, por favor, NÃO ERRE A CONTAGEM!  
Ryu fechou as narinas de Martin e começou a soprar dentro de sua boca, rezando para que não fosse tarde demais. A um comando dele, Sailor Jupiter massageava o coração da vítima, tentando fazer com que voltasse a bater.  
"Vai, cara, RESPIRA! Volta à vida! RESPIRA!" pensava Ryu, beirando um pouco ao abismo do desespero. Repetindo aquilo dez vezes a cada contagem de Venus, ele estava ficando preocupado com a nova coloração do garoto.  
- Martin-san, você NÃO pode morrer! - exclamou Sailor Mars. - Você não pode DESISTIR!

***  
No bosque do Templo Hikawa, Kare pensou ter encontrado o lugar ideal para parar, descansar um pouco e verificar o ferimento que aqueles três ataques em conjunto haviam causado. Não era nada grave; seus reflexos haviam sido mais rápidos e evitado conseqüências piores do que aquela que ela cobria com uma das faixas de sua cintura.  
"Ele está muito bem protegido... Neko, POR QUE você não impediu isso?"

***  
- Neko, você está LOUCA?! - exclamou Art, empurrando-a da cadeira. - Você estava tentando MATÁ-LOS?! Não podemos perder nenhum deles, lembra-se?  
Os olhos da garota estavam marejados de lágrimas. A atitude de Art era totalmente inesperada para ela, principalmente quando esperava que ele só descobrisse os seus atos quando fosse tarde demais para os dois... quando estivessem mortos, sem chance de ressurreição.  
Mas Art havia acordado cedo demais de seu sono e percebera que ela ria muito enquanto escrevia... e teve tempo suficiente para tentar contornar a situação e tirar Kare de perto do garoto chinês antes que ela o matasse. E agora ele estava furioso, escrevendo parte do destino da Linha Temporal a qual pertenciam. Para que seu plano desse certo, TODOS deveriam estar vivos.  
- Ainda bem que você foi tola o suficiente para deixar três Senshi e dois Dragon Kishi no Templo Hikawa, Neko. De outra forma, eu não conseguiria salvá-lo e tudo estaria PERDIDO. Ou você acha que o Ginzuishou da Princesa Serenity seria capaz de trazê-lo de volta mais uma vez?  
- Mas...  
- Ah, claro... pensou em Neo Crystal Tokyo, ne? Neko, com a distorção que Dark Angel está criando, NÃO HAVERÁ nenhuma Neo Crystal Tokyo! O nosso dever é fazer com que o mundo dos nossos sonhos se torne realidade! - exclamou Art, visivelmente perturbado. - E agora ainda preciso dar um jeito da Kare sair de lá em segurança...  
- Você não pode fazer com que a Mars Dragon perca o rastro dela?  
- Neko, você ainda não aprendeu que nem tudo pode ser modificado pela Silver Pen? Uma vez delineada a ação de uma pessoa, ela a cumprirá dentro dos padrões possíveis, de modo a evitar um paradoxo. E Mars Dragon dificilmente perderia o rastro de SANGUE que Kare deixou pelo caminho. Meus parabéns, Neko, desta vez, você se superou.  
A garota de cabelos prateados e faixas azul-escuro se afastou lentamente do centro do salão prateado e se dirigiu até os seus aposentos, sem jamais olhar para trás. Aquele havia sido o seu lar durante séculos, seu refúgio... para onde podia ir sempre que sentia aquele nó na garganta, a vontade de chorar da menina que um dia fora convocada para ser uma guerreira e retirada do carinho de seus pais.  
Abraçando os joelhos, sentada em sua cama, Neko chorava baixinho, murmurando lamentos guardados durante todo o tempo em que ficara enclausurada no salão. Ela não tivera a bênção da ressurreição como muitos tiveram... para ela ficara reservada a maldição da vida eterna.  
- Art-chan... - murmurava Neko, desejando para si mesma o que queria que acontecesse com Martin e Paolla.  
Ela queria morrer.

***  
Morte... esse era seu único pensamento. Vagando pela escuridão de sua mente, enquanto as manchas negras que cobriam sua visão ocultavam o rosto da arauta da Morte, seus pensamentos tornavam-se menos difusos e mais sólidos. Como se estivesse se aproximando de algo luminoso.  
Sua consciência, ao contrário do que imaginava, não estava sumindo. Ao contrário, tornava-se cada vez mais forte, quase animalesca. Por um segundo, ele imaginou ser a sensação de auto-sobrevivência. Mas isso durou por um tempo muito pequeno... afinal, ele, condicionado por tantos anos a viver pacificamente, não teria tal instinto, teria?  
A morte nunca o abalou na vida... e não seria naquele instante que ela o abalaria. Na verdade, não era de longa data que ele imaginava morrer nas mãos de alguém... ou apenas sofrer o ato. Instintivamente, ele tocou seu pescoço, esperando encontrar uma mão ali. Felizmente, não havia nenhuma... mas ele tampouco sentia a sua própria. "Bem, isto deve ser a morte..."  
Seu tato esvaía-se no infinito negro do espaço, enquanto as sensações tornavam-se cada vez mais irrelevantes mediante os pensamentos. Num instante, quando ele imaginou que nada mais ocorreria, uma luz intensa e branca envolveu o local, cegando-o temporariamente.  
Como se tal coisa fosse algo normal, ele focalizou na luz intensa, logo vislumbrando uma espécie de portal na sua frente. Construído apenas com feixes de luz multicolorida, o portal curvava-se maravilhosamente e permanecia aberto diante de si. Atrás do portal, apenas a luz era possível de se distinguir.  
Franzindo a testa, o garoto chinês continuou a observar aquela construção bíblica... e pouco depois, ele deu meia-volta e se concentrou na escuridão. Como se desse costas ao Paraíso, ele sorriu quando avistou a negra cortina. Caminhando na direção oposta à do portal, seus passos tornavam-se mais difíceis e pesados. Contudo, ele não iria na direção da luz.  
Ele não desejava aquilo.  
"Não, Murphy... eu ODEIO utopias." pensava firmemente o garoto, enquanto caminhava a passos lentos na escuridão. Como a desafiar seu destino, ele avistou na escuridão aparente algumas formas. Entretanto, ele não se importava muito com aquilo. No momento, ele queria se afastar do portal o máximo possível. Sentindo que diversos olhares estavam em sua direção, ele tampouco quis descobrir a origem de tal curiosidade.  
Aos poucos, como se um projetor estivesse sendo acionado, ele vislumbrou algo inacreditável. Ele jamais pensara em ver a si próprio... seu corpo, estático e ainda quente, jazia deitado na cama. A expressão tranqüila de seu rosto contradizia com a dor que deveria ter sofrido, enquanto gritos começavam a preencher os seus ouvidos. Os SEUS gritos.  
Gritos que permaneceram emudecidos durante a sua morte... enquanto tentava aproximar-se para ouvir melhor o que aquele estranho grupo fazia, outros gritos então vieram. Gritos esses de desespero... ao mesmo tempo que preenchidos pela frustração. Mas não foi pelos gritos que ele estava sendo puxado pelo seu corpo morto.  
Tampouco foi pela vontade de viver... acima de tudo, um pensamento estava fixo em sua mente. Algo que nem mesmo ele sabia até aquele instante. Fixo estava aquele pensamento...  
"Eu preciso encontrá-la..."  
Como, quem , por que... nenhuma pergunta foi feita. A frase repercurtiu em sua mente como uma chama de vida... e era tudo o que ele precisava para voltar. Atrás de si, ele sentiu agora um par apenas de olhos a observá-lo. Ainda que distante, e sendo atraído novamente pelo plano material, Martin conseguiu distinguir aquele par de olhos da escuridão.  
Um par sombrio, frio e impessoal.  
Tal e qual como o tempo...

***  
- CHIKUSO! - gritou num repente a garota.  
Sentada, com as mãos apoiadas no peito do rapaz, ela imprimia uma grande força na caixa torácica. Todavia, o garoto continuou imóvel, mesmo diante das palavras de desespero dos demais. Ryu, talvez, era o que se mantinha mais calmo. Embora a sua voz ainda tivesse um certo conteúdo de frustração e temor, ele sabia que não poderia desistir.  
Milhares morreram pela sua katana, senão pelas suas próprias mãos. Não seria NAQUELE INSTANTE que ele seria incapaz de salvar UMA vida. Não, isso não era permitido ao código de honra do híbrido. Por isso, empenhava-se na tarefa. Não... talvez, o motivo ainda fosse maior. As lembranças do 'Evento' ainda lhe eram muito claras... e ele não podia permitir que aquilo se repetisse. ESTE era o motivo, se ele haveria de ter um. Ele estava prestes a injetar mais ar para os pulmões do garoto, quando este finalmente demonstrou uma reação.  
A tosse, característica daqueles que sobreviviam, manifestou-se pelo sistema respiratório do rapaz. Manchando levemente o canto de seus lábios com o seu próprio sangue, ele recuperou-se aos poucos. A consciência parecia voltar para seu lugar no cérebro, o qual já devia ter sofrido uma baixa considerável de neurônios; enquanto a respiração se restabelecia.  
Engasgando a princípio, ele abriu seus olhos negros lentamente. No entanto, a primeira coisa que indicava a ele que estava vivo foi o comentário de Satori Ryu.  
- Você nos pregou um belo susto, rapaz... - disse o Dragon Kishi, embora a sua voz não tivesse um tom qualquer. Era algo... identificável, como um misto de várias emoções.  
Para Martin, borrões gigantes pareciam se mover, ao tempo que manchas negras sumiam de sua visão. Reunindo o pouco de força que ainda tinha, ele ajeitou seus óculos no lugar, encontrando figuras BEM distintas. Sem se incomodar muito, ele apoiou suas costas na parede, percebendo que a mão de uma garota estava desajeitadamente voltando ao seu espaço natural.  
Cabisbaixo, ele notou que eram as lendárias Senshi ao lado de Ryu. Mas, estranhamente, ele não ficou surpreso. Era como se aquilo fosse esperado... embora o garoto chinês não conseguisse exatamente dizer o porquê. Não era como se ele fosse uma figura importante da sociedade para chamar a atenção das Senshi.  
- Domo... - respondeu Martin, embora suas cordas vocais estivessem em estado lamentável. Suas mãos, trêmulas, abraçaram a seus cotovelos, como se tentasse se proteger de algo. Num outro instante, ele suspirou, apoiando sua cabeça na parede de forma a observar todos ali presentes.  
Não ficou o garoto constrangido ou sequer ruborizou. Ele apenas suspirou. E como se algo estivesse MUITO errado, sua mão direita estralou quando se cerrou na camiseta que vestia. Vendo que Martin precisava descansar, o grupo lentamente saiu do quarto, sendo Sailor Jupiter a última. Isso não escapou aos olhos de Martin, que observava ainda a cama em que havia morrido(?). Fechando os olhos suavemente, uma lágrima escapou de seus olhos, enquanto o ar penetrava com certa dificuldade em seu peito.  
- Yume...? - perguntou ele ao vazio. E, graças à vontade dos kamis, nenhuma veio onde não era esperada.  
Ao mesmo tempo, embora ele não percebesse, um par de olhos escarlates o observava à distância... e a frase era repetida na mente de quem possuía o olhar curioso e perplexo.

***  
"KUSOKUSOKUSO!!!"  
O pensamento, ainda que impróprio para uma pessoa de sua classe, refletia exatamente o que estava acontecendo e não sem motivos. Sua mão, ensangüentada, demarcava uma clara rota para a Dragon Kishi de Marte a perseguir. Kare saltava e corria o mais que podia. Ferida daquela forma, ela não conseguiria suportar o ataque de um elemental... ainda mais considerando que Silver havia realmente demonstrado o porquê dele ter sido condecorado o líder dos Dragon Kishi.  
Perdida em seus pensamentos, ela não sabia exatamente como despistar a Dragon Kishi em seu encalço. Ganhando um pouco mais de velocidade, ciente de que sua vida dependia daquilo, um plano começava a se formar em sua mente. Como aquilo estava acontecendo, ela não sabia e sequer se importava. Que fossem os outros ou não, mas ela agiria em seu papel.  
Com o pensamento fixo no plano, ela seguiu atentamente ao que deveria fazer. Não era preciso ter olhos nas costas para saber que Akai estava MUITO próxima de seu objetivo. Quase em desespero, sua mão ensangüentada tocava algumas grandes árvores. Por outro lado, Kano Akai estava começando a se divertir com a situação.  
Embora tivesse muita precaução e fosse muito hábil, ela sabia que a sua oponente não tinha muitas chances para escapar. Principalmente depois de Ryu ter lutado com ela. A elemental do fogo tinha a plena certeza daquilo, e sorria cada vez mais ao seguir a trilha tão clara.  
Com passos seguros, mas ainda cientes do que estava ao seu redor, Akai tentava encontrar a assassina na floresta. Seus olhos sagazes percorriam em todas as direções, enquanto a katana praticamente brilhava em suas mãos. Mars Dragon não escondia a sua habilidade ao andar cautelosa no domínio do templo. Todavia, um barulho chamou a sua atenção.  
Virando-se para a direção do som, ela ergueu mais a sua guarda... mas algo que parecia impossível aconteceu naquele instante.  
- NANI?!? - gritou ela, enquanto observava surpresa TODAS as árvores ao seu redor murcharem e caírem na sua direção.  
Com um movimento veloz e preciso, ela ergueu sua lâmina e saltou na direção das árvores que caíam. Pisando nos troncos, ela quase escorregara quando alguns se desfaziam diante da pressão de seus pés. Mas, não disposta a ser uma Akai amassada, além de motivo de gozação, Mars Dragon emergiu do aglomerado de madeira sem nenhum ferimento.  
A elemental, entretanto, estava furiosa. Seus olhos pareciam arder em chamas, enquanto o fogo formava-se ao seu redor. Kare engoliu em seco ao observar o poder da elemental e a pira incendiária. Algo em sua mente dizia que não havia sido bom tocar APENAS aquelas árvores. A elemental, por outro lado, não achara graça ao ver todos aqueles troncos caírem em sua direção.  
Porém, tendo ainda a vantagem do ataque-surpresa, Kare não hesitou no instante que Akai olhou em sua direção, como se estivesse ciente de sua posição na floresta.  
- Destiny... DESTRUCTION! - gritou a guerreira, desferindo uma intensa quantidade de energia.  
Kano Akai, por sua vez, limitou-se a guardar sua katana e estender suas mãos. No instante em que colocara seus braços para a frente, a quantidade de energia do golpe de Kare atingiu seu objetivo. A energia explodiu naquele local, parecendo lutar contra o fogo desenvolvido pela elemental. Na realidade, não durou mais do que alguns instante o confronto, um flash cegante a cobrir toda a área.  
Mas quando o local voltou ao seu estado anterior, Kano Akai rosnou.  
Numa pequena poça de sangue, onde havia um par de pés plantados um instante atrás, nada além de suas marcas ali estavam. O que, obviamente, significavam que a assassina havia conseguido fugir.  
- Acho que vou ter que resolver isso uma outra hora... - disse a Dragon Kishi, revertendo a sua transformação.

***  
Respirando pesado, ela olhava para o cristal em suas mãos. Movendo seu olhar, ela encontrou um rapaz espantado com a sua presença. Enquanto o cristal se desfazia em pó, ela sorriu na direção do rapaz.  
- Quem disse que o Reino Negro só tem youmas? - disse ela, enquanto o cristal de teleporte espalhava uma leve camada cintilante sobre a sua face.  
- Você teve sorte. - afirmou o rapaz, indicando que não haveriam mais daqueles eventos. - E estão com sorte que EU não estou furioso.  
Kare apenas mexeu seus ombros, enquanto escondia uma queimadura em seu braço. Ferida daquela forma, ela aceitava qualquer sermão de Art... ela apenas queria um tempo para descansar naquele instante. Notando a ausência de Neko, ela começou realmente a se preocupar com a sua segurança. Art já não era mais o mesmo que costumava ser depois do... evento.  
- Neko está chorando em seu quarto. Como sempre. - disse friamente o rapaz, voltando sua atenção para a obra literária conjunta.  
Entendendo a deixa, Kare dirigiu-se para as sombras, para desaparecer na escuridão e da fúria contida do rapaz, deixando-o ali, pensativo.  
- Todos nós tivemos muita sorte hoje...  
Disse o rapaz para ninguém em particular.

***  
Ami e Mamoru chegaram no hospital pouco antes das três da tarde, carregando uma pequena mala com as roupas e os documentos que Mizuno-san havia pedido. Gentilmente, Ami pediu para ficar no quarto de Paolla, talvez para lhe fazer companhia, para que não se sentisse sozinha quando acordasse.  
Mizuno-san conhecia muito bem a índole bondosa de sua filha, mas aquela atitude era inesperada. Fazia apenas três meses que elas haviam se conhecido, mas comportavam-se como amigas de longa data; porém, permitiu a entrada dela no quarto da brasileira.   
O ferimento não havia sido grave, portanto, ela podia ficar em um quarto comum, mas com monitoração constante das ondas cerebrais. Afinal, havia sido apenas uma queda de uma pequena altura... se não fosse aquela pedra, provavelmente Paolla já estaria acordada e de volta ao Templo Hikawa.  
Quando Ami entrou no quarto, uma estranha sensação percorreu todo o seu corpo. Um arrepio subiu pela sua espinha, causando-lhe um pavor inexplicável que a fez hesitar por alguns instantes.  
- Ami-chan, ela está bem.  
A voz suave e carinhosa de sua mãe a trouxe de volta à realidade e Ami aproximou-se do leito onde sua amiga estava deitada. Em sua cabeça, alguns eletrodos faziam a monitoração do eletroencefalograma e, dentro de suas narinas, um par de respiradores a auxiliava a respirar normalmente. Um catéter de soro levava para dentro de suas veias um líquido com medicamentos, para uma garota pálida.  
A Senshi de Mercúrio puxou uma cadeira e sentou-se ao lado da cama, observando a serenidade do rosto da paciente. Lá, deitada, totalmente indefesa, Paolla trazia lembranças longínqüas para a mente de Mizuno Ami. Somente então ela começou a analisar melhor as semelhanças que existiam nas fisionomias das duas orientais: os cabelos da brasileira, embora não fosse azul, emitia um brilho azulado, talvez pelo forte tom de preto; o corte de cabelo era quase idêntico ao de Ami, com a ressalva de que o cabelo de Paolla era mais curto; seus óculos, deixados ao lado da cama, tinham a mesma forma dos que Ami usava durante as aulas; a altura, a estrutura corporal...   
Se a ficwriter não fosse quase dois anos mais velha do que Ami, qualquer pessoa juraria que eram irmãs gêmeas. Lado a lado, eram tão parecidas que poderiam ser facilmente confundidas em uma multidão. Se não fosse pelo cabelo.  
Por um instante, uma ternura inexplicável, com um misto de saudosismo, passou pela mente da Senshi de Mercúrio. Timidamente, ela esticou o braço na direção da cabeceira da cama para alcançar o rosto da amiga. Com seus dedos delicados, ela tirou os fios de cabelo que caíam sobre o rosto dela, cuja serenidade era deveras incomum.  
Serenidade. Essa era a palavra que Mizuno Ami encontrou para explicar a sensação que estava tendo ao lado da brasileira, descendente de japoneses. Porém, tal serenidade vinha acompanhada de uma preocupação comum apenas em irmãos mais velhos em relação aos mais novos; fato completamente estranho, pois a mais nova era a japonesa...

***  
Quando finalmente a dor do ar passando pela sua traquéia diminuiu, Martin levantou-se e saiu em direção ao parque de Juubangai, ainda em reconstrução devido a uma batalha que ocorrera dois anos atrás. Pela expressão do seu rosto, ele queria um pouco de solidão e ninguém presente no templo ousou contestar a decisão dele ou ainda segui-lo. Seus olhos já não tinham a vivacidade do jovem que chegara disposto a estudar, e que parecia ser tão divertido, como Rei pensava. Pelo contrário, agora eles emitiam uma espécie de frieza calculista, como se cada passo do rapaz fosse meticulosamente calculado com antecedência, como se soubesse o que viria pela frente. Talvez... como se estivesse furioso com algo.  
Sua caminhada até os restos do parque de Juubangai foi tranqüila, quando comparada com os últimos acontecimentos. Nenhuma pessoa passava pelo local desde a época da batalha. Era melhor assim; ele PRECISAVA ficar sozinho e aquele era o local ideal.  
Sentando em um dos recém-colocados bancos do parque, Martin suspirou enquanto procurava mentalizar o sonho que havia tido, o estranho ataque daquela guerreira, logo depois de ter a mesma sensação de déjà vu de Paolla...  
O déjà vu. Sua amiga vinha reclamando dessa estranha sensação desde o momento em que colocou os olhos no Templo Hikawa. No princípio, ele acreditava que seria uma espécie de paranóia, mas era inegável o fato de que ele TAMBÉM havia tido a mesma sensação repetidamente.  
Racionalmente, era impossível que tudo o que estava escrito, gravado em seu hard drive, fosse realidade. Hélio, Henrique e ele mesmo procuravam deixar claro que eram histórias de ficção, sem qualquer vínculo totalmente REAL com as reportagens da Newsweek e da Times. Porém, Martin começou a cogitar seriamente a hipótese de deixar a razão de lado e pensar como se tudo fosse verdade. Então, quantas vezes o mundo já esteve em perigo? Quantas vezes a humanidade foi salva por garotos adolescentes trajando uniformes esquisitos?  
Quais surpresas ainda poderiam estar esperando para tomá-lo de assalto e transformar completamente a vida pacata e tranqüila a qual estava acostumado? Às vezes, ele tinha a sensação de que o destino estava brincando com ele, como uma peça de um jogo intrincado.  
- Se realmente existir o Multiverso... porque EU tinha que estar justamente NESTE? - perguntou o garoto para o céu, pouco antes de deitar exausto no banco para olhar o azul infinito.  
De alguma forma, ele estava esperando uma resposta...  
... mas o que não sabia era que um curioso par de olhos rubros ainda continuava a observá-lo, escondido nas folhagens da primavera.

***  
Art tinha razão. Aquele havia sido um dia de muita sorte para todos eles. Ocupado com o Livro Real, ele não estava MUITO nervoso e as deixaria em paz, pelo menos enquanto estivesse tentando salvar a vida da brasileira. Essa era a esperança de Kare e Neko. De ter um pouco de paz.  
Naquele momento, sentada em seu quarto, ela mentalizava a cena de Martin tentando salvar a própria vida desesperadamente. Por um instante, ela esquecera que estava sufocando um jovem terráqueo, praticamente indefeso em suas mãos; suas atitudes lembravam uma outra pessoa, perdida em suas lembranças.  
Deitando-se sobre a cama, Kare lembrava-se de como era divertido surpreender a única pessoa de seu grupo que dificilmente era pego de surpresa: Chronos. Não eram raras as vezes em que ela se aproximava sorrateiramente apenas para roubar-lhe um beijo e vê-lo ficar nervoso. Era uma de suas diversões favoritas.  
"Kare! Que isso não se repita!"  
"Então, da próxima vez, fique mais atento!"  
Seus instintos e movimentos quase felinos facilitavam a sua ação. De todo o grupo, ela era a mais ágil; Neko era a mais emotiva, mas seu estilo de escrita era fantástico. Art também possuía um excelente estilo de escrita e precisão nos poucos golpes que conhecia, isso até o dia em que se deixou levar pelas emoções terrestres. Dos outros, ela pouco se lembrava, mas cada um tinha um talento especial. As memórias, ainda que vagas, começaram a invadir a sua mente numa nostalgia deliciosa...  
Silver Sky era hábil com a katana e ótimo para escrever histórias mais sombrias, assim como Chronos, dotado de uma percepção fora do comum. Kyn era a mais rápida no raciocínio, mas terrivelmente desajeitada com uma katana; Firebird e Aleph formavam a melhor dupla de 'ataque'; Moon Fox era especialista em combate desarmado; Seph, por sua vez, era um dos mais reservados e quietos. Porém, isso não era considerado um problema entre eles. Fate-sensei nunca se preocupou em treiná-los para combates.  
Esse foi um dos motivos que fizeram com que Kare tivesse que fugir de Silver e das Senshi. Era inegável o fato de que ela JAMAIS teria condições de combatê-lo de igual para igual, ou ainda de vencê-lo. Mesmo seus reflexos não conseguiriam salvá-la naquele combate, em local fechado. Mais uma vez ela havia feito as vontades de Neko, arriscando a própria vida.  
Kare havia sido uma peça do jogo do destino novamente. Por isso ela tanto invejava aqueles que se recusavam a seguir as determinações do destino, mesmo inconscientemente. Ela odiava ser apenas uma peça em um jogo de xadrez.

***  
Por outro lado, Akai estava naquele momento odiando o fato do 'Evento' ter ocorrido. Ryu estava diferente... ela podia sentir isso. Era como se algo tivesse mudado dentro dele... o fato de Fate ter sumido, Usagi e Mamoru não se lembrarem do que havia acontecido mais o desaparecimento de dois Dragon Kishi era REALMENTE preocupante.  
Ainda sentindo o gosto amargo de ter sido despistada naquele truque tão estranho, Kano Akai decidiu que aquela era a hora de refletir. Quem sabe, procurar por alguma pista deixada por Ryu duante a sua fase de 'mea culpa'. Decidida, ela começou a andar na direção de sua casa... sua irmã certamente saberia como tranqüilizá-la.  
Quando ela entrou pelo portão de sua casa e encontrou o sorriso de sua irmã, ela sorriu na direção dela. Uma lágrima que se formava em seus olhos finalmente caiu ao chão, enquanto Kano Akai corria para abraçar sua família.  
Uma dor preencheu seu coração, enquanto as palavras secas do líder dos Dragon Kishi repetiam-se uma vez mais na sua mente.  
"Perdemos eles."

***  
Sangue.  
Suas mãos estavam manchadas de sangue.  
Mas por quê? Por que estavam manchadas de sangue?  
Olhando ao seu redor, como se tentasse encontrar um motivo para aquilo, seus olhos notaram algo peculiar. Ele estava num quarto. Mas não era seu quarto. Com o canto dos olhos, ele observou se tinha alguém ao seu lado.  
Felizmente, não havia. Ela ficaria furiosa se tivesse alguma pessoa que não fosse ela mesma. Todavia, a preocupação tola logo abandonou seus pensamentos. Ele ainda tinha uma pergunta sem uma resposta. Fechando seus olhos por um instante, ele tentava se recordar da última coisa que sua consciência havia gravado em sua mente.  
Não levou muito tempo até que ele abrisse abruptamente seus olhos.  
O grito.  
Ele tinha ouvido um grito. Um grito de Kyoko.  
Fechando novamente seus olhos, ele tentava se lembrar do que havia acontecido para que a Dragon Kishi de Vênus tivesse gritado. E ele lembrou.  
Aplicando uma força maior nos seus olhos, ele tentava expulsar a imagem de seu cérebro, como se recusasse a aceitar o que estava se lembrando. Como se tudo não passasse de um truque de sua imaginação.  
- Kyoko... - murmurou o garoto.  
Em sua mente, lá estava ela. Nitidamente, ele enxergava com pavor o corpo imóvel de Aisei Kyoko, Venus Dragon. Ensangüentada, seus olhos já não brilhavam com vida, enquanto seu tórax estava aberto violentamente. Seus órgãos pareciam pulsar por um último instante, enquanto sua mão segurava algo firmemente... como se segurasse a própria vida. Olhos a olharem para um ponto vazio do espaço, a garganta molhada com o seu próprio sangue, pulmões encharcados com o líquido rubro... toda a imagem, aterrorizante, parecia uma visão da Dor. Ao mesmo tempo, parecia ter sido uma morte rápida.  
Hematomas surgiam lentamente em sua pele, como o resultado de vários socos e chutes. Cortes feitos por todo o seu corpo vertiam ainda filetes de sangue, enquanto ossos posicionavam-se em locais não naturais. Cartilagens pareciam ser desprezíveis diante dos ângulos que seus poucos ossos não partidos faziam.  
Mas o que havia acontecido antes disso? POR QUÊ? POR QUE ela estava assim? Por quê?

***  
- Ryu-chan? - chamou uma voz.  
O garoto abriu repentinamente seus olhos curiosamente vermelhos como sangue, virando sua cabeça para a direção da voz. Ali, ele encontrou a imagem de uma garota atrapalhada que ele adorava.  
- O que foi, Mi-chan? - perguntou ele, sua voz dura demais para seu próprio gosto.  
- Você dormiu de novo. - disse ela, olhando na sua direção. - Se continuar assim, vou ter que procurar um outro namorado. - comentou ela, piscando um olho.  
- Sei... e quantos candidatos já estão na lista? - perguntou ele sarcasticamente, enquanto posicionava sua mão onde estaria uma katana.  
Minako riu um pouco diante daquilo e beijou-o em seguida. Com seus braços envolvendo o garoto, o beijo parecia que iria prolongar-se ainda mais. Se não fosse pela ação do garoto. Afastando-a a seu contragosto, Ryu continuou a olhar para ela, porém de um modo mais terno.  
- Domo... - disse ele apenas.  
- Ainda sonhando com eles? - perguntou a Senshi, envolvendo-se nos braços fortes do artista marcial.  
- Hai.  
- Não se preocupe, Ryu-chan. Eles estão bem... onde quer que estejam.  
- Hai... - disse ele, mas sem tanta convicção. Minako ainda tinha muitas esperanças e ele não podia culpá-la. Ele ainda tinha esperanças... esperança de que tudo aquilo não passasse de um grande pesadelo.  
Todavia, a vida sempre o iria empurrar para a frente. E Satori Ryu estava certo de que Algo Ruim(tm) iria acontecer...  
Mal ele tivera tempo de pensar nisso e o telefone tocou.

***  
- Kare... eu já disse que não suporto esse tipo de brincadeiras. - resmungou Chronos, sentindo o fio da adaga de Kare em seu pescoço. - Kare... pare com isso... desta vez você está me machucando...  
A mão de Kyn posicionou-se rapidamente sobre o cabo de sua kodachi, o que foi notado por Kare. Como um felino, ela soltou os braços de Chronos e saltou na direção da mercuriana, tirando sua katana da bainha.  
O brilho dos olhos de Kyn era de puro terror. Sua habilidade com a kodachi era lamentável e sua adversária sabia muito bem disso, pois conhecia todos os seus pontos fracos. Mesmo sentindo seu corpo congelar internamente, Kyn pegou sua kodachi e posicionou-se para a defesa.  
A lâmina da katana de Kare brilhou quando se chocou com a lâmina da arma de sua presa, como se declarasse sua sede de sangue. Uma kodachi, porém, só é útil contra uma katana quando seu portador sabe como utilizá-la; infelizmente, não era o caso de Kyn, que, com alguns golpes de Kare, apresentava diversos cortes pelo corpo. Um soco de Kare aplicado em seu estômago fez com que caísse de costas no chão, deixando-a quase indefesa contra o que parecia ser a visão da Morte para seus olhos.  
A ponta da katana traçava um caminho sem interrupções para o centro de sua cabeça, pronta para atravessá-la. Kyn fechou os olhos, esperando pela dor aguda que antecederia a sua passagem para o mundo dos mortos.  
*CLINK*  
- CHOTTO MATE! - gritou uma voz conhecida de Kyn, Kare e Chronos. - Já chega, Kare! Não sei quais foram os seus motivos para tal fato, mas lutar contra Kyn é covardia!  
- Silver Sky... - resmungou Kare, olhando para o rapaz que segurava a katana que lhe impedira de concluir o seu ataque. Sendo rápido e habilidoso com a arma, ela não se espantou quando notou que a sua katana não mais estava em suas mãos. Recuando alguns passos de sua presa, Kare passou a observar de maneira acusadora para Sky.  
- Qual o problema, Kare? Quer lutar? Então venha... - desafiou Silver Sky, chutando com desdém a katana na direção de Kare.  
A garota lançou um olhar de desprezo para o rapaz e pegou sua arma. Porém, contrariando as expectativas dele, ela simplesmente a guardou na bainha e caminhou para longe do trio.  
Suspirando, Silver Sky guardou sua katana e abaixou-se para ajudar sua amiga. Kyn permanecia deitada, como se estivesse em choque.  
- Kyn-san? Daijoubu? - perguntou Silver Sky, erguendo as costas de Kyn com cuidado.  
- Daijoubu, Sky-san... daijoubu... - sussurrou Kyn, ainda pálida e limpando a terra de sua roupa. - E Chronos?  
Como se um choque percorresse seu corpo, Kyn levantou-se e correu na direção de Chronos, que estava ajoelhado com uma das mãos cobrindo seu pescoço. Silver Sky a seguiu, notando então pequenas gotas de sangue tingindo o chão ao redor de Chronos.  
A expressão no rosto dele não era das mais animadoras que qualquer um dos dois já pudesse ter visto na vida. Uma fina linha vermelha percorria-lhe a pele, cobrindo quase a metade de seu pescoço. O sangue parecia vir de todos os lados, sua mão sendo pequena demais para fechar o ferimento, enquanto o líquido vital escapava por entre seus dedos.  
- Ela ainda teve tempo de fazer isso antes de me atacar... - murmurou Kyn, sem qualquer tom de surpresa em sua voz. Sem esperar alguma reação de Chronos, ela desamarrou uma das faixas de tecido azul que adornavam sua cintura e a usou para cobrir o ferimento. - Estranho... Kare sempre gostou de brincar com Chronos, mas nunca o atacou desta forma...  
O cego rapaz ficou imóvel durante a rudimentar prática de primeiros-socorros executada pela mercuriana. Como se contasse o tempo pelo seus pensamentos, ele deduzia que ainda tinha tempo suficiente para terminar de dizer o que dizia antes de Kare chegar. Manchando a faixa azul com seus sangue, ele apoiou-se nos ombros de Kyn, fazendo uma nota mental para procurar por um cristal branco. Urgentemente.  
- Talvez ela não quisesse que eu dissesse a verdade. - interrompeu Chronos, agora melhor apoiado em Silver Sky. - Porque ELA é uma das pessoas que têm acesso ao Livro Real. Kare conhece toda a verdade selenita, assim como Neko, Art e Silver Sky.  
- Sky-san? - indagou Kyn, olhando incrédula para seu companheiro.  
- Hai. Estive seguindo vocês dois para impedir que Kare os matasse. Ou tentasse algo do gênero. - respondeu Silver Sky. - Desculpem-me por não ter contado isso antes, mas Fate-sensei pediu segredo sobre o Livro Real.  
"Um segredo tão grande que não poderia ser contado nem para o próprio filho..." pensou Kyn, vendo a imagem de Sailor Pluto formar-se na sua mente.  
- Eu vim também para falar outra coisa. - começou Silver Sky, enquanto caminhava na direção de Cerberus, acompanhado por Chronos e Kyn. - Não vou ficar no Portal no momento final do Milênio de Prata.  
- Nani? - perguntou Chronos, genuinamente surpreso.  
- Sei o que pretende fazer, Chronos. Estou do seu lado. - disse Silver Sky, sorrindo na direção do cego e cumprimentando-se por ter conseguido surpreender o filho de Pluto.  
Um breve sorriso passou pelo rosto de Chronos, iluminando-o por alguns instantes. Alguns até diriam que algo maligno estava começando a se formar em sua mente...

***  
- Shizuka ni moeru no ga. Watakushi no yarikata yo.  
"Shizuka ni moeru no ga... Watakushi no yarikata yo..."  
"Shizuka ni... NA-NI?"  
Abrindo seus olhos diante de uma imensidão azul, ele certamente não podia esperar mais do que confusão em sua mente. Fechando então seus olhos, ele tentou novamente visualizar o que havia acontecido... franzindo mais a sua testa do que propriamente se recordando de alguma coisa.  
Todavia, nem tudo havia se dissipado ainda de sua mente.  
As palavras ainda repetiam-se em sua mente. A voz, embora distante e quase semelhante a um sussurro, era-lhe vagamente familiar. Pouco a pouco, ele juntou as palavras e sua tradução rudimentar o assustou.  
- Shizuka ni moeru no ga... Watakushi no yarikata yo... - disse ele quase num sussurro.  
Aquilo parecia-se com um lema... e a tradução o impeliu a se levantar e a olhar em todas as direções. Sem encontrar viva alma por perto, o garoto apoiou melhor as suas costas no banco. Suando frio e engolindo a saliva, ele já não estava tão certo de que iria terminar o fanfic.  
Já não estava mais tão certo se iria continuar a viver.  
Olhando ao seu redor, ele não enxergava mais simples e inofensivas folhagens. Para ele, um mundo novo e ameaçador estava começando a se revelar. Um mundo ainda pior do que ele chamava de 'realidade'. Um mundo no qual tudo podia acontecer... e machucar.  
Martin ficou sentado naquele banco por um bom tempo, atento a qualquer som. Nenhum ruído escapou de seus ouvidos, ainda que não fossem muitos. Mas a sensação de que alguém o observava começou a crescer novamente em seu âmago e, lentamente, ele começou a se dirigir para fora do parque.  
Por mais que seus fics não estivessem relacionados com a 'realidade' como ele imaginava, não era prudente arriscar-se em ficar num parque. Seus passos tornaram-se levemente atrapalhados, enquanto o peso de olhares imaginários aumentava em suas costas. Além disso, ele ainda tinha que verificar o estado de alguém com a vida seriamente em perigo.  
Todavia, ele saiu antes que um sussurro se perdesse entre as árvores mais antigas (e não danificadas por um certo maníaco, dois anos anteriores).  
- Hottokenai yo...

***  
- Hottokenai yo... - sussurrou ela.  
Sentada diante do parapeito de seu quarto, a brisa fria de Mercúrio brincou com seus cabelos azulados. Seus olhos perdiam-se num pedaço de cristal em suas mãos, como se estivesse a observar aquilo com um interesse acima do normal. E o observador que dissesse isso não estava absolutamente enganado. Ela estava realmente interessada no cristal.  
Para falar francamente, no que estava DENTRO do cristal.  
Embora fosse um aparato tão diminuto, havia algo de especial naquele pedaço de cristal. Num azul transparente, ele quase se assemelharia a um fragmento das geleiras mercurianas, mas era muito mais do que isso. Muito mais do que qualquer coisa. O cristal, perfeito em sua forma, era um prisma hexagonal reto, com duas pirâmides em suas extremidades. Ele também tinha o tamanho exato e necessário para o que ela planejava.  
Segurando-o em sua mão direita, seus olhos pareciam devorar aquele cristal que encaixava perfeitamente em sua mão. Com a mão esquerda, ela deslizou seus dedos pelo cristal como se estivesse a tocar uma pessoa. Sorrindo então para o próprio vento gelado de Mercúrio, ela tomou o cristal em ambas as mãos e encaixou-o. O som característico veio em seguida, indicando a ela que estava perfeitamente a ocupar o vão.  
Franzindo um pouco a sua testa, ela parecia incerta do que iria fazer. Mas a imagem dele em sua mente ajudou-a a se decidir. E então, ela empurrou o cristal para dentro do buraco, que se fechou após a entrada definitiva do prisma. Com um sorriso deveras satisfeito, a garota não podia estar mais feliz. Estava prestes a concretizar um sonho.  
Suor escorreu de seu rosto, enquanto sua testa franzia levemente diante do aparato.  
- Kyn? - chamou uma voz, fazendo que o coração da garota disparasse.  
Seu rosto ficou rapidamente vermelho, não sabendo o que fazer com as mãos. Desajeitadamente, ela apenas conseguiu sorrir na direção da porta, enquanto Saphir tentava entender o que sua irmã estava tentando fazer.  
- O-o que foi, Saphir? - perguntou timidamente a gêmea mercuriana.  
- Você está bem, Kyn? - perguntou sua irmã.  
- H-hai... - respondeu Kyn, novamente balançando suas mãos como se tentasse esconder alguma coisa. O que, é claro, apenas despertou a curiosidade natural de Sailor Mercury.  
- Amanhã, eu vou partir para a Capital. A Rainha organizou uma festa de aniversário para a princesa e deverei estar presente. - disse Saphir, explicando a razão de estar naquele quarto. - Gostaria de vir comigo?  
- Anoo... não, obrigada. - respondeu Kyn, o mais polidamente possível na situação. - Eu... tenho algo a tratar.  
Notando o olhar preocupado de sua irmã, assim como seu nervosismo diante dela, Saphir decidiu que talvez fosse melhor não contrariá-la ou deixá-la mais encabulada. Haveria ainda algum tempo até que alguma coisa acontecesse e, nisso, ela poderia esperar por alguma reação de Kyn. Saphir sorriu na direção de Kyn, saindo em breve do quarto, deixando-a sozinha novamente em seu cômodo de infância.  
Kyn, por sua vez, respirou de alívio quando sua gêmea saiu do quarto. Abaixando o seu olhar, ela percebeu que o cristal ainda estava lá dentro. O que poderia estar ocupando tanto tempo aquele processador, ela sequer imaginava. Fazendo uma careta na direção de seu terminal, ela quase se assustou quando este finalmente respondera.  
E, finalmente, seu diário foi aberto. A janela de seu quarto foi coberta por uma imagem holográfica, enquanto teclas começavam a flutuar ao redor da mercuriana. Tocando as multicoloridas teclas, ela rapidamente digitava sua senha para a descriptografia de seu diário.  
Uma outra figura holográfica, desta vez de um jovem menino, surgiu ao seu lado. Sorrindo na sua direção, ele adiantou-se à ela. Seu cabelo tão característico quanto o seu humor a obrigou a arrumá-lo, enquanto terminava de colocar os últimos parâmetros. Na última tecla, a imagem holográfica do garoto alterou-se, deixando-o um pouco mais velho.  
Sorrindo satisfeita com o seu trabalho, ela sussurrou na direção do rapaz, enquanto sua mente perdia-se entre a holografia e a esfera vermelha que pulsava ao lado dele.  
- Olá, Hypnos... - disse ela, abraçando a imagem e em seguida segurar a esfera vermelha.  
Com pesar no seu coração, uma lágrima escapou do controle rígido das emoções mercurianas, enquanto a esfera tornava-se púrpura diante de seu toque. Fechando seus olhos para, em seguida, sentar-se, ela desejava que aquilo estivesse errado. Que tudo aquilo não passasse de imaginação sua. Ou de algum outro de seu clã.  
- Gomen nasai... - disse ela finalmente, fazendo com que a imagem do garoto, ainda sorridente, desaparecesse tão rápido quanto aparecera diante dela. - Destino é algo tão cruel...  
Seu último comentário desfez-se no ar, enquanto olhava desadoramente para o orbe violeta. O símbolo real de Plutão impresso nele fornecia por si só a mensagem ali contida.  
- Gomen nasai... - ela repetiu ao fechar seus olhos diante daquele mundo de cristal prateado. - Mas não posso desistir de tudo isso. Não posso desistir... de você. - disse ela, sorrindo levemente para si mesma. - Eu não consigo viver sem vocês...

***  
- Hottokenai yo...  
A frase repetiu-se no ouvido dela, que reagiu ao abrir seus olhos. Olhando na direção da única pessoa que poderia ter dito aquilo, ela sorriu quando observou que os vários aparatos registravam um padrão de ondas cerebrais dentro do padrão médico. Ela estava bem. E estava fora de perigo.  
Sorrindo ternamente para a garota brasileira, Mizuno Ami então percebera quanto tempo já havia passado. Notando que ainda segurava a mão dela, surpreendeu-se quando a pressão dos dedos da acidentada aumentou. Não havia então sido apenas uma impressão.  
Ainda deitada na cama, sua expressão serena ainda acalmava os ímpetos da garota. Todavia, ela devia comunicar aquilo à sua mãe. Soltando levemente a mão da brasileira, mesmo que a contragosto, Ami se levantou de onde estava. Silenciosamente, ela administrou seus passos para a porta, abrindo-a cautelosamente. Mas o que ela estava prestes a encontrar, ela não podia realmente predizer.  
Dormindo sentado numa cadeira de plástico ao lado da porta, um garoto de cabelos tão negros quanto seus próprios olhos parecia estar terrivelmente cansado. Tendo esperado por sabe-se lá quanto tempo, talvez fosse o mais natural realmente. Sem amenizar o seu sorriso, Ami continuou a passos silenciosos a caminhar até a sala de sua mãe.

***  
Ser uma médica não era algo muito agradável. Sim, ela salvava vidas, ajudava as pessoas a se recuperarem de traumas... mas não eram poucos aqueles que morriam em suas mãos. Tantas vidas que poderiam ter sido salvas, levadas pelas gélidas mãos da morte... sua filha poderia ter sido uma delas.  
Envolvida em batalhas decididas pela morte de um dos oponentes, sua pequena e delicada Ami poderia ter sido a perdedora e levada para o mundo dos mortos para sempre. Felizmente, isso não havia acontecido e Mizuno-san via seu pequeno universo tornar-se multicolorido quando a voz suave de sua filha a recebia todos os dias, quando chegava em casa.  
Caminhando pelos corredores brancos do hospital da Universidade de Tóquio, a Dra. Mizuno procurava entender de onde vinha aquela estranha familiaridade que surgira entre a brasileira e sua filha. A semelhança entre elas não havia passado desapercebida pela médica, tanto a física como a comportamental. Não fosse a diferença de idade entre as duas, Mizuno-san poderia cogitar a hipótese de ter tido filhas gêmeas.  
Parando por alguns instantes na porta do quarto 501, a médica observava um dos seus pacientes, quando notou a presença de alguém a fitá-la. Sorrindo para sua filha, ela terminou de checar o paciente.  
- Ela parece melhor... - disse Ami, fornecendo alívio à médica. - O cérebro parece ter se estabilizado...  
Entretanto, um momento de felicidade raramente vem desacompanhado... Murphy sempre cuidou para que nada fosse perfeito. Sempre.  
Desta vez, ele viera na forma de um garoto chinês.

***  
Mesmo que sob silenciosos passos, a presença de Ami havia sido percebida durante o seu sono. Na verdade, ele não soubera que se tratava da garota até o momento em que realizou que NÃO estava em seu quarto e que muito menos estava próximo da janela. Seguindo aquela lógica, ele estava certo de que era outra coisa além de vento perto de si. Todavia, o movimento dela havia sido o suficiente para que despertasse de vez de seus sonhos ao lado de Morfeu. Não que tivessem sido tranqüilos nas últimas horas.  
Talvez não tivesse sido uma boa idéia tornar-se um acólito dos FicWriters Noturnos...  
Observando a garota de cabelos azuis se afastar, Martin concluiu que talvez poderia ser a sua vez de velar o sono de Paolla. Levantando-se da cadeira e sentindo como se cada osso de seus sistema contrariasse a necessidade de se erguer, sua mão logo alcançou a porta e a abriu.  
Talvez fosse imaginação de algum sonho, ou talvez ainda estivesse nos braços de Morfeu, mas ele estava com uma estranha sensação. Assim que ele entrara no quarto, havia algo... peculiar. Um tipo de... zumbido?  
Franzindo a testa, Martin decidiu por verificar tudo que estava ao seu redor. Felizmente, não havia ninguém. Entretanto, o zumbido ainda continuava. Sacudindo um pouco sua cabeça, seu olhar notou algo então estranho. Paolla estava deitada na cama do hospital.  
Quer dizer, isso não era TÃO estranho, mas ele jamais havia pensado que ela ficaria de uma forma tão... distinta. Havia quase um traço de serenidade... aproximando-se, ele percebeu que o zumbido aumentara. Fazendo uma careta, ele estava começando a não gostar daquilo. Foi quando ele ergueu seu olhar para tentar identificar o ruído que ele ficou surpreso.  
- ...  
A máquina que parecia estar tirando o eletrocardiograma de Paolla tinha uma linha contínua e fina. Reta.  
"Ok. Sem pânico. São cerca de seis minutos para perda total. Tenho três para achar alguém. Eu vou achar alguém em três minutos..." pensou o garoto, virando-se com cuidado para a porta.  
E então, ele começou a correr.  
- MIZUNO-SENSEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEI!!! - gritou o rapaz diante de um hospital deveras grande.

***  
A tênue linha que mantinha Art em sua 'calma' estava para se romper. Como se não bastassem os soluços que ouvia do quarto de Neko, ele ainda lutava contra o destino escrito por ela. Folhas e folhas de papel se acumulavam ao seu lado, rasgadas e amassadas em uma raiva que não poderia ser contida a menos que ELA sobrevivesse.  
Sua Silver Pen traçava palavras, formando frases que não modificavam o estado da pessoa que queria salvar. Sendo extremamente cuidadoso para evitar um possível paradoxo, um choque entre as Linhas Temporais, Art não redigia o parágrafo que ele mais desejava ver escrito. E isso poderia custar a vida da jovem...  
"Neko... se ela morrer, você será a próxima..."

***  
Uma sensação de paz invadiu o coração de Paolla quando esta abriu os olhos. Ela estava deitada sobre uma cama macia, com lençóis de seda, dentro de um quarto decorado de acordo com o seu gosto. Parecia um sonho. Tudo o que ela mais gostava estava dentro do recinto, que, em sua reduzida dimensão, guardava uma imensidão de sensações e delírios.  
Sentando-se na cama, a brasileira colocou a mão em sua nuca, talvez procurando pelo ferimento que a fizera desmaiar. Nada. Sua mão apenas encontrou os fios de cabelo que lhe cobriam a nuca. Levantando-se, caminhou até uma penteadeira, onde encontrou objetos que não lhe pertenciam, mas que não eram totalmente estranhos de sua memória. Mirando-se no espelho, notou que estava sem seus óculos, mas sua visão não estava ruim. Ela estava enxergando tudo que a rodeava, como se sua visão fosse perfeita.  
Olhando-se cuidadosamente, Paolla percebeu que suas roupas eram brancas e leves, quase não tocavam sua pele. Internamente, ela estava feliz.  
Sua vida nunca fora essencial para outra pessoa.  
Ela poderia ficar no quarto para sempre.  
Ninguém sentiria sua falta.  
Olhando ao redor das paredes, porém, ela sentiu falta de um detalhe. Não havia porta ou janela para o exterior. Era como estar presa dentro de um sonho.  
- É bonito, ne?  
A voz chamou a atenção de Paolla, que voltou-se em sua direção. Sobre a cama onde estava deitada, havia uma garota, mais ou menos da sua idade, sentada. Ela tinha os cabelos curtos, muito parecidos com os da ficwriter; sua fisionomia era idêntica à dela. Suas roupas eram um tanto bizarras; uma calça preta, botas da mesma cor, camiseta branca, jaqueta azul marinho e faixas de tecido da mesma cor envolvendo sua cintura. Do lado esquerdo do seu corpo, repousava a bainha de uma kodachi.  
- É...  
- Não dá vontade de ficar para sempre aqui?  
- E como. Mas... como você entrou aqui? Não tem porta ou janela neste quarto.  
- Eu não precisei 'entrar', já estava aqui quando VOCÊ chegou.  
- Nani?  
- Eu sou você, Paolla Matsuura.

_If the land of make believe is inside your heart  
It will never leave  
There's a golden gate where the fairies all wait  
And dancing moons, for you_

- Não... não estou entendendo.  
- Você não precisa entender, Paolla. Está vendo tudo isto que nos rodeia? Não é tudo do jeito que sempre quis que a vida fosse? Sem preocupações, sem problemas, um mundo só seu, irreal. - começou a garota, levantando-se da cama. - Fugir da realidade é uma maneira muito fácil de esquecer os problemas da vida.

_Close your eyes and you'll be there  
Where the mermaids sing as they comb their hair  
Like a fountain of gold you can never grow old  
Where dreams are made, your love parade_

- Eu estava no hospital. Como poderia estar aqui?  
- Mas você ainda está no hospital. Pelo menos, seu CORPO está.  
Os olhos de Paolla ficaram vazios, chocados com a notícia que a garota lhe passava de maneira tão passiva.  
- Isto é a morte?  
- A morte pode ser o que nós desejamos. Você quer MESMO morrer?

_This is your lullaby  
Sugarplum fingertips kissing your honey lips  
Close your eyes sleepy head  
Is it time for your bed_

- Hn. Nada me prende no mundo dos vivos. - respondeu Paolla, virando o rosto para o espelho.  
- Mas você prometeu que jamais a deixaria sozinha. Ou melhor, NÓS prometemos.  
- Nós? Mas... afinal, quem é você?!  
- Você sou eu assim como eu sou você. Somos uma mesma pessoa, Paolla Matsuura. - a garota respondeu, aproximando-se de Paolla e estendendo-lhe a mão direita espalmada. - Em um passado distante, em muitas vidas, tive vários nomes... deles, somente um é verdadeiro, mas, por enquanto, chame-me de Kyn...  
Como se respondesse ao gesto da garota, a ficwriter estendeu a mão esquerda espalmada e tocou na mão dela, criando um elo de ligação entre ambas. Uma luz forte emanou da junção entre elas, cegando Paolla por alguns instantes.  
Subitamente, quando a luz se foi, a sensação que era registrada pelo seu cérebro era a de uma queda. Sentia-se caindo, caindo, como se estivesse em um poço sem fundo. Reunindo o pouco de forças que ainda lhe restava, ela abriu os olhos e teve tempo somente de ver a si mesma deitada em um leito de UTI. Como era estranho ver o próprio corpo deitado, com eletrodos, catéteres e respiradores anexados a ele... Paolla estivera à beira da morte e sabia disso.   
Seria infinitamente mais confortável permanecer onde estava.  
Mas a voz de Kyn parecia ressoar em sua mente.  
"Você prometeu que jamais a deixaria sozinha."  
No fundo de sua mente, Paolla sabia a quem Kyn estava se referindo.   
E Paolla prometera... AMBAS haviam prometido à ELA que jamais a deixariam sozinha.  
Era hora de cumprir a promessa.

_Never forget what I said  
Hang on you're already there_

***  
Correndo por todos os lados e esperneando como se o mundo estivesse se acabando, aquilo realmente era uma visão. Quer dizer, não é sempre que se pode presenciar o Desespero naquela forma tão pura... ou atrapalhada. Começando a se acostumar a franzir a sua testa, o garoto chinês apenas movimentava sua cabeça de um lado para o outro, acompanhando a trajetória louca de uma garota de longos cabelos loiros.  
- Ela sempre reage dessa forma? - perguntou ele.  
- Hai. - disse simplesmente a pessoa ao seu lado. Sem se virar, Martin continuou a apreciar o espetáculo, enquanto verificava o quão "Out of Character" havia ficado algumas pessoas em seu Angels.  
- AAAAAAAAAAAH!!! Paolla-san não pode morrer!!! WAAAAAAAAH!!! Isso não é justo!!! - gritava a loira, puxando um pobre rapaz alto e moreno de um lado a outro do hospital. - WAAAAAAAH!!! Isso é tudo culpa minhaaaaaaaaaaa!!! *sobs*  
- ... geez. - disse o chinês.  
- ... indeed. - respondeu a garota ao seu lado.  
Franzindo a testa, Martin começou a se questionar quantas vezes Ami-san havia lido os fics de Saotome. Todavia, com um pensamento mais sério em sua mente, ele virou-se de costas para o show de Tsukino Usagi para observar o quarto vazio que Paolla ocupara alguns instantes antes.  
Por sorte, ele havia encontrado Mizuno-sensei. Claro, facilitado pela cor natural e distinta do cabelo diante de toda aquela gente. Ainda assim, não escapou de sua linha de pensamentos de ficwriter o quanto Murphy estava parecendo mais... real. Quer dizer, era como se tudo tivesse que dar errado naquele mesmo dia.  
Suspirando, ele apenas esperava que tudo agora desse certo. Mais azar do que isso e ele estaria seriamente disposto a escrever um Revenge-fic para Murphy... com alguns toques MADSianos...  
Os sentimentos de alguma vingança contra o 'engraçadinho da Timeline' e os de preocupação pela saúde de sua amiga misturavam-se na mente de Martin. Estralando as mãos, o garoto deixava claro para todos o seu nervosismo. Esquecendo-se de como Usagi estava se comportando, ele tentava focalizar seus pensamentos. Tudo estava acontecendo tão rápido, tão... surpreendente. Estava confuso e preocupado, o que o incintou a caminhar em círculos na sala de espera do hospital. Olhando para o chão como se este trouxesse a resposta de todos os seus problemas, Martin sentia que estava prestes a ter um ataque de nervos, exatamente como havia previsto. A movimentação de Mizuno-sensei, entrando e saindo do local onde Paolla estava, apenas aumentava a sua ansiedade e o deixava mais perto do desespero. Embora confiasse em médicos, ele não sabia se a havia encontrado a tempo.  
Ryu também não era um belo exemplo de serenidade. Depois do 'Evento', ele assumira inconscientemente um compromisso de proteger aqueles que conhecia e respeitava - sendo que quase falhara em uma ocasião e não havia conseguido capturar a agressora de Martin e Paolla. Minako estava ao seu lado, com a cabeça apoiada em seu ombro, como se tentasse confortar seu namorado. Usagi, cansada de tanto berrar, chorava baixinho, abraçada a Mamoru; Makoto, Rei e Ami apenas ficavam observando os médicos e enfermeiros na UTI através da janela de vidro.  
Mizuno-sensei saiu da UTI e sussurrou algo no ouvido de sua filha. Ami virou-se e caminhou na direção do ficwriter. Martin, tendo percebido a aproximação, agiu em puro instinto: franziu a testa.  
- Okaasan me disse que podemos entrar em duplas para vê-la. Talvez seja a última vez que isso ocorra enquanto ela respira... - murmurou Ami, com lágrimas nos olhos. - Quer vir comigo, Martin-san?  
Ele concordou com um aceno de cabeça, suspirando em seguida e acompanhando-a para vestir as roupas esterilizadas necessárias para entrar na UTI. Os demais esperaram, talvez aguardando a própria vez.  
Com todos os equipamentos necessários para evitar uma possível contaminação, Martin e Ami entraram na UTI e foram na direção do leito de Paolla. Seu rosto estava pálido, com um cateter entrando pelas narinas para levar oxigênio até os seus pulmões. Nos braços, agulhas conduziam soro e medicamentos; eletrodos monitoravam sua freqüência cardíaca e o eletroencefalograma. Era como um filme de suspense e a coloração excessivamente branca da pele da garota acentuava essa sensação.  
Lágrimas corriam pelo rosto da Senshi de Mercúrio, quase tão fragilizada quanto a paciente que lá estava; Martin também não conseguiu evitar que algumas lágrimas furtivas escapassem de seus olhos quando a lembrança dos anos de amizade pela rede veio à sua mente. Aquela era REALMENTE a pior hora para começar a sentir saudades de sua amiga. Isso porque ainda havia alguma esperança no ficwriter.  
Mais uma vez, como numa despedida, Ami passou a mão sobre os cabelos de Paolla, carinhosamente. Martin tocou no rosto da amiga, sentindo a pele fria anunciando a morte. Incerto do que fazer, ele desceu sua mão até a da ficwriter. Suspirando, ele se lembrava de todas as vezes que se despedia de pessoas... de amigos...  
"Nunca diga 'Adeus'," pensou ele, "pois 'Adeus' significa nunca mais voltar a ver. Nunca mais encontrar... nunca..."  
Enxugando uma lágrima, ele murmurou com sua voz mais baixa que a de costume. Tão baixa que talvez apenas o pensamento fosse ouvido por Paolla.  
- Não me faça dizer 'Adeus', Tieko-san...  
Martin saiu lentamente da UTI, deixando Ami sozinha com Paolla. Seu último suspiro naquela sala parecia ter arrancado de dentro de sua alma um espaço grande demais. O espaço de uma amizade. O vazio aumentou em seu ser, parecendo devorar seu coração. As lembranças iam e vinham, como a torturar o momento diante de si. Sem mais pestanejar, ele não podia mais olhar para o corpo frio de Paolla.  
Corpo. Aquilo pareceu-lhe tão... frio. Apesar do trocadilho terrível, era isso que parecia a ele. Um corpo, nada mais. Os outros, vendo a cena através do vidro da janela, não conseguiam compreender o sofrimento de Mizuno Ami, muito mais evidente que o do estranho brasileiro. Eles também estavam tristes, mas não com a mesma intensidade que ela.  
- Tão pouco tempo... tivemos tão pouco tempo... para ficarmos juntas... - soluçava Ami, derramando lágrimas sobre o corpo inerte e insensível da amiga brasileira. - Kami-sama, eu queria... só mais alguns instantes... mais alguns instantes... só isso...  
Enquanto ela fazia suas preces, o monitor de freqüência cardíaca começou a emitir sons mais fortes. Cada toque trazia uma nova esperança ao coração de Ami. Martin, também notando o som, virou-se na direção do aparelho. Sem saber como ou porque, ele manteve seus olhos presos na tela negra. Mais precisamente, no rastro de luz verde ali presente.  
*BLIP*  
Os olhos de Paolla começaram a tremer, como se quisessem se abrir.  
*BLIP*BLIP*  
Lentamente, suas pálpebras foram se retraindo, fazendo com que seus olhos ficassem semi-abertos.  
*BLIP*BLIP*BLIP*  
Sonolentos, mas vivos, os olhos procuraram por rostos conhecidos.  
*BLIP*BLIP*BLIP*BLIP*  
A boca da ficwriter se abriu, como se quisesse pronunciar algumas palavras.  
*BLIP*BLIP*BLIP*BLIP*BLIP*  
- Ami... Martin...  
"Kami-sama! Ela está viva!" pensou Martin, com um sorriso singelo formando-se em seu rosto.  
- Martin... nunca pensei... que fosse vê-lo... chorando... um dia... - balbuciou Paolla, sorrindo.  
- Geez... Mal retorna da morte e já começa com suas brincadeiras, ne? - retrucou Martin, enxugando a última lágrima fujona para, em seguida, sair da UTI para contar a Mizuno-sensei as boas novas. Antes que saísse, ele apenas pronunciou algo que apenas Murphy teria ouvido, embora fosse dirigido a outra pessoa. - Domo arigato...  
Ami e Paolla estavam sozinhas novamente. Curvando-se para ouvir melhor as palavras que saíam da boca da amiga, Ami chorava de alegria.  
- Pensei que jamais poderíamos conversar novamente. - falou Ami, segurando a mão da amiga.  
- Eu prometi, Ami-chan... que não a deixaria sozinha...  
Mizuno-sensei chegou rapidamente (aparentemente o chinês finalmente descobriu como a encontrar) e pediu que sua filha se retirasse para que fossem feitos outros exames em Paolla. Porém, antes de sair, Ami ainda conseguiu ouvir uma última frase.  
- Ami-chan... hottokenai... yo.


	6. Viagem Rumo ao Desconhecido

Episódio 05: Viagem Rumo ao Desconhecido

" A mitologia é uma interpretação das formas, através da qual a mais informe  
das formas pode ser conhecida. "  
-= Joseph Campbell =-

As antigas civilizações humanas, formadas nos primórdios da nossa contagem de tempo, criavam histórias para explicar os fenômenos da natureza que os homens não eram capazes de visualizar a sua origem, tampouco compreendê-los em sua totalidade. Atualmente, essas histórias são denominadas 'mitos' e, seu conjunto, 'mitologia'.  
Das mitologias conhecidas, que sobreviveram ao súbito ataque da razão durante o Renascimento, a que mais chama a atenção da humanidade é a Mitologia Greco-Romana, seguida pela Mitologia Egípcia. Seus deuses e suas aventuras inspiraram autores por todas as eras em fábulas passadas pelas gerações.  
A mitologia inspirou até mesmo os nomes dos planetas, que foram dados segundo os nomes dos deuses romanos. Mercúrio, Vênus, Marte, Júpiter, Saturno, Urano, Netuno e Plutão, assim como seus correspondentes gregos, cujos nomes foram aplicados nos satélites de cada planeta, excetuando-se a Terra e a Lua. Porém, em um passado não muito longínquo, a Lua era chamada de Selene, nome que inspirou um dos mais belos sonetos do poeta Camões, no qual ele narra o amor impossível de dois amantes: a história de Selene e Endymion.  
A verossimilhança das mitologias, além de ser profundamente inspiradora, cria um certo desconforto nos seres humanos até os dias de hoje. Afinal, quem pode garantir que a razão explica a totalidade dos fenômenos estudados até o presente momento? Quem pode explicar as histórias fantásticas narradas por pessoas ditas 'paranormais' ou até mesmo a sua simples existência?  
A parapsicologia é uma bela forma de racionalizar o irracional... mas não consegue justificar a existência de todos os 'fantasmas' que assolam a mente dos seres humanos.

***  
Andando de um lado para o outro no saguão do Aeroporto Internacional de Tóquio, aquele nem parecia ser o outrora tranqüilo rapaz que saíra de casa para estudar no Japão. Em intervalos espaçados por um breve tempo de cinco minutos, Martin olhava para o painel, esperando ver a chegada do vôo da JAL que estaria trazendo uma pessoa muito especial.  
- ... da JAL, Los Angeles-Tóquio, aterrizando neste momento... saída dos passageiros no portão 3. - a voz suave da atendente do aeroporto soou pelo saguão, provocando uma ligeira corrida de Martin, Mamoru e Usagi para o portão 3.  
A surpresa de Martin só não foi maior do que a de Tennotsukai Asuka, quando a viu verificando seus papéis em frente ao portão 3.  
- Ohayo, Asuka-san. - cumprimentou Martin, sorrindo. "Geez... Será que todos os estudantes de intercâmbio são recebidos por ela?!"  
- Ohayo, Martin-san. O que está fazendo aqui?  
- Vim esperar o meu primo. Ele está chegando neste vôo. - respondeu ele. - Hmm... você está esperando algum aluno brasileiro? - perguntou Martin, com um sorriso cínico que assustaria até a si mesmo se olhasse em um espelho.  
Asuka ia responder, mas foi subitamente interrompida por uma voz masculina muito conhecida de Martin.  
- {Hiya, Martin!} - exclamou um rapaz alto, de feições semelhantes às do ficwriter, saindo do portão 3 com um carrinho cheio de malas.  
- {Yo, Cousin!} - respondeu Martin, com uma gota na cabeça, ao ver o primo abanando a mão e chamando a atenção de metade do aeroporto. "Geez... Eu trago apenas uma mala e ele vem com TRÊS malas imensas para cá?!"  
- Você é o estudante brasileiro?> - perguntou Asuka, um pouco mais familiarizada com o fato de que os alunos que recebia NUNCA pareciam ser tipicamente brasileiros.  
- Hai. Boku wa... Ricardo Gen desu. - respondeu Ricardo, gaguejando um pouco no seu conhecimento fanfictiano de japonês. - Onde que eu vou ficar?>  
Um sorriso maligno passou pelo rosto de Martin quando ele ouviu essa pergunta, talvez para aterrorizar seu primo, que subitamente sentiu um arrepio na coluna. Durante todo o vôo, suas preces foram direcionadas para que ele NÃO ficasse no Templo Hikawa ou coisa parecida.  
- Chiba-ke. - respondeu Asuka, sorrindo e indicando Mamoru. - Ele é o seu anfitrião.>  
- Watashi wa Chiba Mamoru desu. - cumprimentou Mamoru. - Vamos?>  
Um suspiro de alívio pôde ser ouvido no aeroporto, quando Mamoru, Usagi, Martin e Ricardo começaram a caminhar na direção da saída. Por pouco os dois chineses não se viraram para encontrar a origem do som. Asuka, por sua vez, nunca havia se sentido tão feliz ao encaminhar um aluno sem maiores complicações.

***  
No apartamento de Mamoru, cuidadosamente arrumado pela faxina de Usagi e Makoto (leia-se: bagunça de Usagi e faxina dupla de Makoto), Ricardo sentiu-se mais à vontade e apoiou duas malas no sofá da sala. Martin ainda estava se perguntando o que o primo havia trazido dentro delas, mas a resposta veio rapidamente quando Ricardo, com seu típico sorriso 'eu DISSE, não disse?', tirou um teclado de dentro de uma das malas.  
- {Achei que ia precisar disto.}  
- {Pena que você não veio antes... acabei de comprar um teclado novo. E uns... extras.} - sorriu Martin, ainda pensando no conteúdo das malas. - {Mas você não trouxe um computador aí dentro, ne?}  
- {Não. Parte da minha bagagem é sua.} - o 'Cousin' respondeu, apontando para Martin.  
- Nani?!  
- {Adivinha quem pediu para que eu trouxesse algumas roupas a mais...} - falou Ricardo, sorrindo cinicamente.  
- Mommy... - suspirou Martin, com uma gota imensa na cabeça e rezando para que Mamoru e Usagi não tivessem entendido NADA. Infelizmente, suas preces não foram atendidas... como ele pôde perceber pelo olhar extremamente irônico de Usagi. "Bem que poderia ter sido suco de morango..."  
- Mães nunca deixam de pensar que os filhos não sabem arrumar malas, ne? - comentou Usagi, com a cabeça inclinada para o lado.  
- ... mães são todas iguais, só mudam de endereço... - respondeu com um ditado um envergonhado ficwriter, com o rosto cabisbaixo numa coloração muito próxima a whoopywhoopy (tm).

***  
Em um dos quartos do hospital da Universidade de Tóquio, flores enfeitavam quase todo o ambiente. Arranjos enviados por Rei, Yuuichiro, Usagi, Mamoru, Makoto, Minako e Akai estavam espalhados pelos cantos do quarto, que já estava quase saturado de flores e vasos. Para a felicidade de Mizuno-sensei, nem Paolla nem Ami eram alérgicas à pólen.  
- Ami-chan, não estou com fome... - repetiu Paolla, já pela quarta vez consecutiva, quando Ami aproximava uma (outra) colher (cheia) de sua boca. - Onegai, Ami-chan!  
- Iie, abra a boca. - retrucava Ami, sorrindo e balançando a cabeça. Isso porque Paolla estava agindo tipicamente como uma criança naquele momento, aproximando-se do perfil de irmã mais nova. - Shinasai, Limy-chan!  
- LIMY-CHAN?! Como... como... - exclamou Paolla, abrindo demais a boca, dando espaço para Ami colocar a colher à força. - *gasp!*  
- Não foi difícil descobrir que você tem DOIS nomes... bastou olhar no seu cartão do Seguro Médico Internacional. - respondeu Ami, pegando o cartão de dentro do bolso de sua blusa. - E a sua mãe ainda me ajudou um pouco, quando eu telefonei para ela.  
Paolla simplesmente engoliu a sopa que Ami havia colocado dentro de sua boca, cujo sabor lhe lembrou muito as refeições servidas no Restaurante Universitário II da Unicamp, e ficou pensando em como as mães conseguem deixar os filhos em situações embaraçosas.  
Esse pensamento saiu de sua mente assim que ela viu a segunda colherada de sopa de hospital vindo na direção da sua boca. O ferimento em sua nuca a impedia de movimentar muito o pescoço, deixando-a mais vulnerável aos 'ataques' de Ami durante as refeições. Como uma irmã dedicada, a Senshi de Mercúrio passava a maior parte do tempo no quarto de Paolla, controlando sua alimentação e os remédios para evitar maiores complicações. O único horário em que ela ficava sozinha era o período de aulas da Juuban High School...  
"Pensando melhor, não tenho do que reclamar... tive até MUITA sorte de não ter tido qualquer tipo de paralisia..." pensou Paolla, engolindo mais uma colherada de sopa e fazendo uma careta. *gasp!*  
O sorriso que aparecia no rosto de Ami a cada vez que Paolla se alimentava direito era uma das coisas que fazia com que ela concordasse em abrir a boca e a engolir a tenebrosa refeição 'cuidadosamente preparada e balanceada pelos nutricionistas do hospital'. A outra coisa era sua ansiedade em sair dali o mais rápido possível e voltar para as aulas na Universidade de Tóquio. Sua intenção era a de um dia retornar ao hospital - como ALUNA, não como PACIENTE.  
- Abra a boca de novo, Limy-chan, falta pouco para acabar.  
- Ami-chan, você precisa MESMO me chamar de Limy... *gasp!*

***  
Um suspiro de alívio foi o único som que saiu dos lábios de Art depois que ele visualizou a recuperação da ficwriter através da esfera de Neko. Seus dedos deixaram a Silver Pen deslizar suavemente até pousar sobre as folhas que contavam a história que acabara de acontecer. Ela estava salva, era isso o que importava.  
Lentamente, o escritor foi se deixando levar pelos braços de Morfeu. Deslizando pela cadeira, logo sua cabeça pendeu para o lado e ele se entregou completamente ao sono profundo que tanto desejava.  
Em seus sonhos, ELA o estaria esperando... e, em seus braços, nunca mais as noites seriam solitárias. Era apenas uma questão de tempo para que ficassem juntos por toda a eternidade.

***  
- ...  
Naquele mesmo momento, Paolla não era a única a comparar a refeição que tinha com algum restaurante universitário. Sem palavras para expressar qualquer coisa, Martin apenas ouvia... bem, o que dava para ser ouvido da cozinha de Mamoru. Era algo que ele não conseguia comparar com coisa alguma, e isso, vindo de um ficwriter, era algo realmente surpreendente.  
Algumas vezes comparando o... 'som' com explosões, ora com miados de gato, panelas efervescentes e até mesmo cogitando sobre uma lula agonizante, Martin estava se arrependendo de ter ido buscar seu primo no aeroporto. Quer dizer, não era como se aquilo fosse desagradável, mas a insistência de Usagi para que ele TAMBÉM almoçasse na casa de Mamoru o deixou sem saídas.  
Certo era que ele também nunca provou do restaurante universitário, mas a julgar pelas inúmeras descrições da 'carne mágica', ele NÃO tinha uma boa impressão daquilo. E isso bastava para comparar com o... 'som' produzido por Usagi. Olhando para a frente e desviando seu olhar dos talheres, ele encontrou Ricardo com a mesma expressão que se rosto.  
Por mera curiosidade, ele virou a cabeça, encontrando um Mamoru excessivamente tranqüilo e a cantarolar uma música. Sem entender, ele apenas continuou a olhar adiante, mais precisamente na cozinha de Mamoru. Ou melhor, no que era a cozinha de Mamoru. Arrependendo-se amargamente durante bons dez segundos, a... 'visão' era ainda mais incomparável que o 'som'. Tingindo as paredes com várias cores e cheiros, obrigou Martin até mesmo a se perguntar que tipo de alimento deixava uma trilha verde e gosmenta. Talvez tivesse sido um repolho aquela mancha?  
De qualquer forma, seu olhar desviou-se rapidamente, o que chamou a atenção de Ricardo. Observando o que não queria observar, ele quase engasgou quando tentou evitar que regurgitasse na mesa. Simplesmente não era agradável aquilo que parecia ser uma mão a sair da panela. Mesmo com o estômago endurecido pelas cenas realísticas de Hélio, ele jamais havia VISTO algo daquela forma. Fazendo uma nota mental para que Martin não se esquecesse de avisá-lo CASO houvesse uma próxima vez, ele começou a cogitar se tinha sido realmente uma boa idéia evitar o Templo Hikawa.  
- ACABEI! - disse a cozinheira, para o pavor de dois chineses, que tiveram a impressão de ter sentido parte de seus fios de cabelo voltando-se na direção do teto.  
Sorrindo, Mamoru parecia não desconfiar do que era... 'aquilo'. Ou então, havia feito uma forte promessa para que 'aquilo' não estivesse chegando à sua mesa. Ainda assim, as esperanças dos primos desapareceu no ar quando Usagi postou a panela enorme diante deles.  
Naquele instante, uma bolha marrom estourou na frente deles, assustando-os momentaneamente. Mamoru, quando abriu seus olhos, franziu então a testa. Parecia que ele REALMENTE não esperava por... 'aquilo'.  
- Anoo... Usako? Não era para ser curry?  
- E é, Mamo-chan! - respondeu a cozinheira. - Mas eu quis adicionar mais algumas... coisinhas. Mas eu garanto que está delicioso! - terminou ela, sorrindo abertamente.  
Os três olharam por uns instantes para as bolhas que ainda estouravam e para a coisa lilás que saía da panela. Usagi ainda sorria, até ver as expressões dos três rapazes. Seu sorriso desapareceu naquele instante. Estava pronta a reclamar e a começar a comer quando...  
- Kami-sama... não precisava fazer para um batalhão, ne? - disse Martin, começando a preparar seu prato.  
Mamoru e Ricardo ficaram a olhar espantados para aquilo, mas não menos do que Usagi. Segurando o garfo, ele o espetou num pedaço rosa e começou a comer, indiferente dos olhares que recebia. Comendo com gosto, os três ficaram apenas a olhar para o chinês. Ricardo, seguindo então o exemplo do primo, começou a preparar seu prato, tomando ainda o cuidado de não encher tanto quanto o de Martin.  
Sem dar nenhum sinal de aprovação ou reprovação, o casal ficou a observar então a reação de Ricardo. Este, tentou ser tão indiferente aos olhares quanto Martin e espetou a coisa lilás. Enfiando de uma só vez na boca, ele parou por alguns instantes, antes de continuar a mastigar. Engolindo então, ele parecia até estar se divertindo com a ansiedade do casal na espera de algum sinal.  
- Está excelente, Usagi-san. - disse Martin, iniciando um segundo prato de curry especial. - Domo arigato.  
- M-mesmo? - gaguejou Usagi, com os olhos úmidos.  
- Hai. - respondeu Ricardo, agora tomando uma porção mais generosa do especial de Usagi.  
Diante daquilo, Mamoru nada mais podia fazer do que começar a comer. Claro, a opinião de Mamoru era a que mais importava para Usagi. Após a primeira garfada, outras vieram, para o prazer de Usagi. Abraçando Mamoru, ambos sorriram ternamente, pouco antes de começarem a comer.  
Todavia, Usagi estava tão satisfeita em observar os três comendo que sequer se importou em almoçar naquele dia. Claro, o pensamento dos três era diferente, enquanto tentavam esvaziar a panela o mais rapidamente possível.  
"Nota mental: comprar anti-ácido o mais rápido possível."  
Usagi sequer notou que a água estava indo mais rápido que o curry.

***  
Tarde da noite, num outro fuso horário. Na verdade, doze horas atrasado em relação ao almoço dos ficwriters. Isso pouco importava para aquele garoto.  
Sentado na frente de um monitor de computador, seus dedos pareciam deslizar por entre as teclas, tocando uma estranha sinfonia na noite. A tela, com fotos de Priscilla Asagiri, estava com um tema novo de BGC ao invés do usual de NGE. Ao som do CD Red Eyes, o rapaz parecia estar longe do mundo, se não estivesse longe do planeta. Seu cabelo negro e curto parecia estar bagunçado propositalmente, enquanto um pouco do cabelo parecia preso numa miniatura de trança.  
Seus olhos, de coloração incomum, pareciam variar do cinza ao azul, mas não se afastavam daquele monitor, enquanto palavras formavam-se tão rápidas quanto as sentenças. Embora tanta atenção estivesse presa no computador, ele não estava fazendo algo prazeroso. Ainda mais tão próximo da meia-noite e sem uma única caneca de Earl Grey.  
- ARGH! ACABEI! - manifestou o garoto, colocando o último ponto final do texto. - Até que enfim...  
Salvando então o trabalho feito, seus dedos logo localizaram as teclas de atalho, iniciando a impressão. O trabalho era longo, mas era merecido. Já até podia ver a cara da professora quando ele entregasse aquilo. Ainda que estivesse em época de Vestibular, aquilo simplesmente não era um motivo forte o suficiente para punir uma classe inteira a fazer um trabalho de dois dias a respeito de nuvens eletrônicas.  
"Che!" pensou o garoto, "Vamos ver QUEM pune QUEM por aqui..."  
Deixando agora o trabalho a cargo da impressora (e que Murphy tente não fazer plantão naquela noite), o rapaz saiu de seu quarto, rumando diretamente para a cozinha. Seus passos, silenciosos e bem espaçados, eram típicos para uso noturno. Em outras palavras, não era a primeira vez que ficava diante do computador em plena madrugada.  
Em pouco tempo, ele manobrou o espaço entre seu computador e a porta do quarto, na parede oposta. Quieto, ele sabia que sua mãe e seu padrasto iriam certamente dar-lhe algum sermão se o pegassem acordado àquela hora. Entretanto, seu objetivo estava mais focalizado em outra coisa. Passando pelo corredor, ele imaginou o que o arquiteto havia bebido para fazer tal planta de apartamento, mas logo encontrando a porta sagrada.  
Chegando na cozinha, ele acendeu as luzes. Torcendo a boca, ele acabara de se lembrar que havia consumido toda a água quente nas últimas três horas gastas com Earl Grey. E ele simplesmente não estava com humor suficiente para começar a ferver mais água. Com uma decisão rápida e simples, ele virou-se para o outro lado, procurando abrir a geladeira.  
Lá estava ela. Com um sorriso quase macabro no rosto, ele a tomou em mãos. Como era precioso aquele momento! Embora fosse eterno, não havia nada como tocá-la como se fosse sempre a última vez.  
Ainda sorrindo, ele alcançou logo um copo e despejou nele o negro conteúdo. Os olhos pareciam brilhar diante daquilo e seu cérebro parecia absorver toda a cafeína presente no líquido.  
- Coca-Cola... - disse o garoto, quase a como venerar o líquido.  
Bebendo o copo inteiro de uma só vez, ele quase sentiu seu cérebro se energizar com os produtos químicos ali presentes.  
- Mwe. Heh. Heh. Heh... - continuou ele, voltando para seu quarto. Claro, a garrafa de dois litros de Coca-Cola ia a tiracolo.  
*DING*DONG*  
- Huh? - estranhou o garoto, ao passar pela mesa de jantar.  
QUEM poderia ser numa hora daquelas? Deixando toda a atuação de lado, a seriedade tomou seu rosto, enquanto caminhava na direção da porta. Para sua infelicidade, aquele havia sido um dos dias em que a lâmpada do hall havia queimado, o que significava maior cuidado. O garoto então decidiu voltar o seu caminho, encontrando-se rapidamente no quarto-depósito.  
Tirando um objeto de lá, o colegial voltou-se diante da porta de entrada de seu apartamento. Contanto que não fosse um 'boomer' ou coisa parecida a explodir sua casa, estava tudo bem e sob controle.  
Mas surpresa dominou seu rosto quando abriu a porta.  
- Kuso...

***  
- {Não pude evitar.} - respondeu ele, sem nem mesmo demonstrar quaisquer emoções. Ou ainda indicar qualquer pista de arrependimento.  
- {Mas bem que você poderia ter dado algum sinal, ne?} - falou a outra voz, muito mais emotiva. - {Tudo bem que ela ficou feliz e tal... mas meu estômago NÃO agradece.}  
- {Agradeça aos seus kamis, Cousin.} - disse a outra voz, ainda altiva e séria. - {Agradeça a eles, pois ela não irá mais repetir a façanha.}  
Ricardo Gen, estudante colegial a intercâmbio no Japão, não conseguiu fazer outra coisa além da reação familiar a coisas estranhas. Ou seja, ele franziu a testa na direção de seu primo ficwriter com parafuso solto na cabeça. Algo que poucos teriam orgulho de afirmar.  
- {Como assim?} - perguntou ele. - {Você por acaso a ameaçou de morte ou coisa parecida?}  
- {Hey! Não seria uma má idéia... mas isso certamente não me obrigaria a ter comido.} - respondeu Martin. - {Todavia, apenas disse para ela que pratos deliciosos não podem ser degustados todos os dias, ou pode-se estragar os estômagos.}  
- {No caso, iria fazer algo mais além de estragar. Literalmente falando.} - comentou Ricardo, passando a mão direita sobre seu estômago em recuperação. - {Sorte que Usagi-san saiu para ir visitar a Tieko.}  
- Hai. - confirmou o ficwriter. - {Mamoru-san deve ainda estar no banheiro, então é melhor nós caminharmos um pouco mais.}  
- Un. - concordou Ricardo. - {Mudando de assunto, você até que está falando bem o japonês, não?}  
- {Como assim?}  
- {Bem, você conseguiu aquele anti-ácido sem qualquer ajuda.} - disse Ricardo, lembrando os últimos trinta minutos num lugar público.  
- {Quem disse que era anti-ácido??? Depois daquilo, nem anti-ácido resolve.} - falou Martin, fazendo Ricardo parar naquele instante.  
- {Então, o que foi aquilo? Loção mágica?}  
- Iie. - respondeu Martin, com um sorriso aterrador em seu rosto. - {É apenas um dos vários produtos para 'limpeza estomacal'.}  
- ... - Ricardo piscou os olhos por alguns instantes, o que revelou algo que Martin já premeditara. - {Você comprou PURGANTE???} - gritou Ricardo, que começou a correr atrás de um primo fujão.  
- {HA! Funcionou, não funcionou?} - respondeu Martin, agora em melhor forma para corridas. Claro, ele não comentou isso com seu primo ou com sua 'treinadora particular'.

***  
Quando um estranho bate à porta... isso, isto e aquilo acontecem. Quem nunca viu isso nos filmes de terror? Repentinamente, abre-se a porta e podemos encontrar com um assassino estranho ou ainda um corpo em estado lamentável a cair sobre nós.  
Entretanto, não havia sido isso que ocorrera com Henrique Loyola naquela noite de Maio (mas haveria de ocorrer se um trocadilho infame fosse pronunciado). Não menos estranho, porém muito pouco assustador, estava ali uma pessoa que ele jamais esperaria ver tão tarde da noite. Isso SE ele algum dia tivesse imaginado que alguém iria tocar a campainha de seu apartamento numa hora tão tarde da noite.  
- O que faz aqui, Tolaris? - perguntou Henrique, ainda segurando a garrafa de Coca-Cola, agora sendo dividida pelos dois.  
- Bem, eu meio que soube da viagem de Ricardo e pensei que podia vir até aqui para todos nós nos despedirmos dele. - falou Daniel 'Tolaris'. - Já avisei o Edson também.  
- ... - foi a resposta de Henrique. - Anoo... Ricardo partiu hoje de manhã. Quer dizer, ONTEM de manhã. - disse ele, confirmando pelo relógio.  
- NANI YO?!?  
- Shh... Kaasan está dormindo! - falou Henrique, tampando de imediato a boca de Daniel.  
- Hmm... HMMMMmmMMfmmMMFT... HMMM! - foi a resposta seguinte de Daniel. Claro, o fato de haver uma mão na frente da sua boca deixou o diálogo pouco inteligível.

***  
A tarde estava muito agradável em Tóquio, perfeita para um passeio de um casal apaixonado, como os muitos que se viam nos parques que ainda não haviam sido destruídos. Com a primavera se aproximando, não era raro ver as flores desabrochando, os pássaros cantando, como se anunciassem a época do amor. E, principalmente, as épocas das famosas sakurabana do Japão. Em pouco tempo, as flores das cerejeiras iriam começar a cair como uma chuva rosada.  
Infelizmente, com elas cairiam o humor do japonês que andava naquele instante no meio do parque. Nervoso, as cerejeiras apenas pareciam aumentar o ímpeto nobre que vagava em seu coração, despertando algo que ele esperava não rever. A primavera era também uma época de intensas saudades.  
Chutando pedregulhos pelo caminho, Satori Ryu caminhava pelas ruas de Juubangai, indo na direção da casa de Kano Akai. A brisa suave que batia em seu rosto, fazendo com que seus cabelos ficassem bagunçados, parecia trazer mais lembranças do 'Evento' do que recordações felizes, como os sorrisos de Minako e mesmo as lutas contra o Reino Negro... quando estavam todos vivos.  
Os Dragon Kishi já não estavam completos. Faltavam quatro... Mizusei Ranko, Aisei Kyoko, Inazumano Shippu e Tatsumaki Kitsune. No Japão somente dois permaneciam junto às Senshi: Ryu e Akai. Os outros estavam muito longe... muito distantes.  
"Perdemos eles."  
A sua própria voz ressoava em sua mente, enquanto a imagem de Kyoko agonizante passava diversas vezes pela sua memória. Não, não agonizante. Ele continuava a observar aquele rosto sereno da Dragon Kishi. Mesmo diante da própria morte, ela havia provado ser muito mais forte do que aparentava.  
A herdeira milionária havia sofrido muito, mas aqueles olhos... aquele rosto havia sido impresso como ferro em brasa em sua mente. Seu sangue estava espalhado por todo o lugar, mas sua expressão era de pura calma. Ela tinha sorrido na sua direção, pouco antes de seu corpo desaparecer como estrelas cintilantes. Ryu jamais se perdoou por aquilo.  
Que espécie de líder ele era afinal... se não conseguira evitar que seus amigos se perdessem nas mãos de Dark Angel?  
"Você não é um líder, Satori Ryu. Você é um fracassado."  
A sua consciência continuava lhe atormentando, culpando e julgando-o por um crime que nem mesmo ele sabia se havia cometido. O único fato real era que quatro de seus amigos estavam perdidos - e ele não havia feito nada para impedir que isso acontecesse.  
Mesmo que Kazeno Ken continuasse a dizer várias vezes para ele que não havia sido sua culpa... que eles haviam escolhido os seus destinos... Ryu não podia admitir isso. Era diferente. De alguma forma, era diferente. Ele falhou ao não conseguir manter a equipe unida. Forte.  
Quando se viu na frente da casa dos Kano, Ryu suspirou e tocou a campainha algumas vezes, impacientemente. Parecia até mesmo estar aliviando a sua tensão através da campainha.  
- Ryu? - exclamou Akai, ao abrir a porta. - Daijoubu?  
- Un. - resmungou Ryu, ainda atormentado com seus próprios pensamentos. - Está ocupada, Akai?  
- Iie...  
- Posso entrar? - perguntou simplesmente o Dragon Kishi. Ele simplesmente não estava mais com humor para etiquetas.

***  
Já dentro do quarto de Henrique, Daniel enfim conseguiu fôlego para falar alguma coisa... sem uma mão na frente de sua boca, as palavras saíam mais claramente.  
- Quer dizer que o Ricardo foi ONTEM para o Japão?! - perguntou Daniel, genuinamente surpreso.  
- Hai. Pensei que era só o seu senso de direção que era terrível, não sabia que a sua noção temporal também era ruim. - riu Henrique, largando a garrafa de Coca-Cola em cima da escrivaninha. E tomando cuidado para não acordar a sua mãe no quarto ao lado. - Deveríamos mudar o seu nick para Ryouga Hibiki. É mais condizente.  
- Já me bastam a Anne e a Tieko tirando sarro de mim por causa disso, Ranma. - resmungou Daniel, tirando a mochila das costas. Sim, para reforçar a conclusão de Henrique, era uma mochila GRANDE. - E não tenho um senso de direção tão ruim assim. Consegui chegar até aqui.  
- Sim, mas você já veio aqui DEZENAS de vezes. - retrucou Henrique, sorrindo para a mochila, que Daniel tentava ignorar. - Agora... você chamou o Edson para vir aqui?  
- Chamei. Ele me disse que estaria aqui às oito, já que os vôos da JAL costumam sair entre nove e dez horas da manhã.  
Henrique olhou sorrateiramente para o seu relógio e, constatando que a impressão do seu trabalho havia terminado e que era mais de uma hora da manhã, abriu o armário, puxou um colchonete e o estendeu no chão.  
- Se não dormirmos AGORA, o Edson vai nos arrancar da cama. - disse diretamente o ficwriter.  
- Jeez... - falou Daniel, olhando um tanto surpreso para o colchonete. Quase ia comentar algo sobre 'o que você faz com um colchonete dentro do armário do quarto?', mas ele decidiu por não o fazer. Conhecendo o ficwriter, era melhor não arriscar em receber OUTRO comentário a la Hibiki. - Preguiçoso do jeito que ele é, acha que ele vai chegar cedo? - riu Daniel 'Tolaris', deitando-se no colchonete.  
- Espere tudo de um 'Cloud Strife'... foi ele quem levou a Tieko para o aeroporto, lembra-se? E ele acordou BEM CEDO naquele dia.  
Após jogar um travesseiro na cabeça do primo de seu primo Fernando, Henrique acomodou-se em sua cama e, colocando sua cabeça no travesseiro, tentou pegar no sono. Ao fechar os olhos, teve a nítida sensação de que deveria ficar em vigília... mas o calor de sua cama foi mais forte do que a sua força de vontade.  
Além do que, tinha acabado a Coca-Cola...

***  
Num outro lugar e num outro tempo, outra pessoa também estava retornando a um lugar deveras conhecido. E não podia deixar de sorrir. Seu senso de direção nunca havia falhado, portanto não precisava se preocupar como uma certa pessoa que conhecia. Durante muito tempo ele esperou por esse dia. O dia em que poderia voltar para casa, carregando consigo algo que faria sua família orgulhosa.  
Ao contrário dos demais, Seph decidiu não assistir o torneio dos Noble Kishi em Hades e preferiu retornar antes do tempo para Urano. Haviam sido anos de treinamento em Plutão... e era chegada a hora de voltar.  
Viajando em seus pensamentos, só quando seus pés tocaram o solo de Urano, Seph notou que tudo havia acabado. Nada mais de treinamentos, aquilo agora fazia parte do seu passado. Porém, uma coisa ainda o perturbava: seu título deveria ser secreto, ninguém poderia saber que ele era um Kishi. Pertencente a uma equipe de elite selenita, o rapaz seria motivo de orgulho para sua família... mas ele não poderia revelar o que estivera fazendo durante os três anos em Plutão.  
Procurando desviar sua atenção somente para o caminho que deveria seguir, ele divertia-se com o paradoxo que se criara com essa situação; logo aquele que defendia a liberdade a qualquer preço, estava preso em grilhões que nunca desejara ter.  
"Nem mesmo o próprio filho de Sailor Pluto ou a princesa de Mercúrio puderam revelar quem realmente são... que assim seja. Guardarei esse segredo..." pensou ele, pausando por um instante. "... até o final de minha vida? Bem, não sei se é um tempo... negociável." terminou ele, fazendo uma careta para si mesmo.  
Retomando logo o seu rumo com seus passos velozes, Seph não demorou muito para chegar em sua casa. Ao longe, ele já conseguia visualizar tudo do jeito que estava antes dele ser convocado. A saudade por sua família era imensa, e ele sabia que a recíproca também era verdadeira.  
Seph estava erguendo o braço na direção da porta quando olhou para as próprias roupas. Vestido com calças e botas pretas, jaqueta verde escura, faixas de tecido da mesma cor envolvendo sua cintura e uma braçadeira com o símbolo de Urano no braço direito, JAMAIS que ele conseguiria convencer alguém de que ele não pertencia a alguma equipe selenita. Um sorriso passou pelo rosto do rapaz quando ele finalmente bateu na porta de sua casa.  
"Fate-sensei, você fez isso de propósito, ne?" pensou Seph, lembrando-se da exigência de Sailor Pluto para que eles sempre usassem os uniformes de Kishi. Em outras palavras, ou ela queria que eles se tornassem sombras, ou ela tinha um estranho senso de humor.  
"Ou ambos!" pensou também Seph, sorrindo ao abrir a porta. Pelo menos, agora estava longe de qualquer investigador mental.  
- Tadaima! - exclamou Seph, colocando a cabeça para o lado de dentro da casa. Isso, é claro, era um movimento perigoso, como foi demonstrado a seguir. Uma lição aprendida por Seph de Urano.  
- Ototo! - exclamou uma garota, sendo seguida por mais uma voz.  
- Oniisan!  
Duas garotas correram na direção da porta, envolvendo Seph em um abraço que ele desejou que nunca terminasse. Quase sufocado pela força dos braços delas e entretido com os alegres risos que invadiam seus ouvidos, ele quase não escutou uma terceira voz feminina.  
- Okaerinasai, Seph-chan. - disse a voz meiga.  
- Okaasan... - murmurou Seph, desvencilhando-se dos braços de suas irmãs para ir na direção de sua mãe. - Tadaima, okaasan...  
O terno e doce sorriso de Rhea devolveu ao corpo de Seph o calor que ele pensara que perdera em Plutão. Ele estava em casa... desta vez, para nunca mais abandoná-la.

***  
E a sensação de estar em casa certamente lhe seria abençoada. Com o relógio biológico completamente bagunçado pela mudança de fuso horário, Ricardo estava prestes a DESMAIAR de sono no Templo Hikawa. Claro, o fato de seu estômago estar um tanto estraçalhado pelos dotes culinários de Usagi também ajudava um pouco em seu estado de torpor. Amaldiçoando mentalmente seu primo por ter comprado purgante, o garoto procurava tentar ENTENDER alguma palavra do que as meninas à sua volta estavam dizendo.  
- Seu primo, Martin? - perguntou Rei, sentando-se entre o hóspede do templo e sua amiga Minako.  
- Hai. Algumas coincidências da vida e brincadeiras de Murphy fazem com que coisas desse tipo aconteçam... Cousin também faz parte do meu grupo de ficwriters, MAS... - falou Martin, elevando a sua voz naturalmente baixa para algo BEM audível quando viu Makoto se aproximando. - ... **NÃO** foi ele quem escreveu aquela história que vocês leram.  
Um leve suspiro de alívio saiu dos lábios de Mamoru, nem um pouco disposto a ver mais uma sessão de perseguição-em-volta-do-templo. Makoto, por sua vez, limitou-se a cumprimentar Ricardo e a sentar ao lado de Usagi, que estava entretida lendo um mangá de Marmelade Boy, para a surpresa de todos.  
- Então vamos às apresentações de praxe...> - brincou Minako, com Artemis no colo. - Eu sou Aino Minako e estas são as minhas amigas, Usagi, Ami, Rei e Makoto. Estes são Artemis e Luna.>  
- Bom... eu sou Ricardo Gen...>  
- Você também usa algum daqueles nicks de Internet?> - perguntou Makoto, interrompendo-o bruscamente.  
- Si-sim.> - gaguejou Ricardo, começando a suar frio. Claro, parte disso era devido ao terrorismo mental feito por seu primo mais velho. - Meu nick na Net é R-kun.>  
- Aru-kun?! - exclamou Minako, abafando uma risadinha ao ver Artemis levantando uma orelha.  
"Damn... Cousin, você PODIA ter deixado de falar isso..." pensou Martin, dando um leve tapa na própria testa. "Ou melhor... não. Que os kamis nos protejam e que Saotome NÃO venha para cá... ou que ele diga que o nick dele é Saotome, não Ranma." Ele repensou, ao ver a expressão facial de Kino Makoto, riscando algo em uma folha de papel.  
- {Conheças agora a turma da Coelha.} - disse seriamente Martin ao ficwriter que observava atentamente a pessoa de odangos ao seu lado.  
- {Não fui quem deu nó no coelhinho.} - retribuiu em sua cansada voz o ficwriter. Ambos sorriram diante da incompreensão de todos.  
- Às vezes, ele precisa se lembrar para não gaguejar na frente de garotas. - explicou malevolamente o ficwriter com o humor ativo de "Tonight I will conquer the World, Pinky!", sorrindo abertamente.  
- O que foi que você disse, Martin?> - perguntou agora o ficwriter.  
- Que você precisa fazer mais exercícios para solucionar AQUELE problema.> - respondeu Martin, estrategicamente olhando para a pessoa ao lado do seu primo.  
- Ah! Sim... claro...>  
Cousin, é claro, entendeu que o problema era mais... gástrico. E não entendeu porque as garotas haviam rido baixinho naquele instante, mas isso favoreceu para que ruborizasse.  
Tentando se esquecer disso por um instante, Ricardo surpreendeu-se novamente ao perceber que não conseguia realmente parar de pensar. Algo já dito diversas vezes por seu primo que se auto-clamava acéfalo.  
No entanto, para seu 'extremo' bel-prazer, Murphy decidiu que o assunto que sua mente deveria se ocupar seria justamente o que a garota de cabelos castanhos estava a anotar. O terror voltou a preencher parte da mente de Ricardo, o que ficava evidente pela extrema palidez de seu rosto. Sem dúvida nenhuma, ele não havia viajado tantos quilômetros para virar patê... AGORA ele estava começando a entender o porquê de Martin ter insistido tanto para modificar a página na Internet o mais rápido possível. Pelo menos não havia sido ele a escrever 'Senshi psicótica' como sinônimo de Sailor V.

***  
O dia, no entanto, começou BEM cedo para outras pessoas com relações de primos. mais precisamente, Henrique 'Ranma' Loyola e Daniel 'Tolaris' Rezende. Exatamente como havia sido previsto pelo primeiro, a campainha do apartamento tocou antes das oito horas da manhã, machucando os ouvidos dos dois notívagos.  
Felizmente, o som da campainha não durou muito tempo, sendo substituído pelo barulho de passos e de algumas vozes...  
- Bom dia, Edson.  
- Bom dia. O Henrique e o Daniel já acordaram?  
- Daniel? - espantou-se a mãe de Henrique. - Mas ele não está aqui.  
- Não?! - surpreendeu-se Edson por um instante e franzindo a sua testa. - Estranho... ele combinou de se encontrar comigo aqui... posso acordar o Henrique?  
- Claro, entre.  
Edson aceitou logo o convite, esperando então que a ex-senhora Loyola trancasse a porta. Ele já estava planejando um modo rápido e eficaz de 'como trucidar violenta e dolorosamente um Tolaris em poucas etapas' enquanto caminhava na direção do quarto de Henrique. Por sua vez, Regina Célia estava imaginando como Daniel poderia ter marcado um encontro em seu apartamento se ele nem ao menos estava...  
- DANIEL?! - exclamou a pobre senhora ao ver o primo de seu sobrinho dormindo no chão do quarto.  
- Hã? Ah, bom dia, tia... - resmungou atrapalhadamente Tolaris, levantando a cabeça do travesseiro. Com uma cara de 'quero dormir mais um pouco', ele tentou não dizer nada quando uma segunda cabeça apareceu pelo batente da porta. - Bom dia, Cloud...  
Uma gota gigante apareceu na cabeça da mãe de Henrique quando relacionou o estranho barulho que ouvira na noite anterior com o repentino aparecimento de Daniel em seu apartamento. Não, é claro, que ela tivesse já considerado os 'barulhos' de Henrique como naturais, mas ela saberia ao menos reconhecê-los. Olhando com certo desapontamento na direção dos três, ela sabia que a geração mais jovem de sua família e os amigos dela eram esquisitos, mas jamais poderia imaginar que a loucura poderia chegar àquele ponto: andar pelas ruas de São Paulo em plena madrugada, para bater na porta de seu apartamento às três horas da manhã?!? Aquilo era certamente demais.  
Ela certamente precisava conversar com a mãe de Daniel, também. Como ela podia deixar o filho sair daquela forma? Quer dizer, para SÃO PAULO, e de MADRUGADA. E um garoto que SEQUER parecia saber que horas são apropriadas para ir à casa de familiares.  
- Bem... - ela começou, sem saber direito o que falar naquela situação. - Querem tomar café?  
Ao som da palavra 'café', Henrique e Daniel levantaram das camas imediatamente, causando um princípio de tumulto no apartamento. Sons de 'Eu primeiro!' e 'Não! EU primeiro' repercurtiram pelo lar dos Loyola, enquanto Edson se limitou a segui-los, olhando em seu relógio a cada cinco minutos. Sem dúvida nenhuma, ele não estava com a mínima vontade de chegar atrasado ao aeroporto para se despedir de seu amigo...

***  
Do outro lado do mundo, uma outra pessoa também perdera completamente o seu sono. Na verdade, essa pessoa tinha um bom motivo para tanto. Depois de toda a agitação que tivera no Templo Hikawa, Ricardo Gen decidiu que já era hora da verdade se concretizar. Bem, sendo um pouco menos 'X-File', ele havia simplesmente se perplexado quando a 'Gangue da Coelha' havia mencionado que Tieko-san estava no hospital.  
Já estava na porta do hospital, juntamente com seu primo, que, estranhamente, preferia observar o ocaso atingir as paredes brancas do recinto do que propriamente ENTRAR no hospital. Movido um pouco pela sua própria ansiedade, Cousin R-kun havia então 'convencido' seu primo para apressar-se um pouco mais.  
- {Olha lá, hein?} - disse Martin, enfatizando as palavras. - {Se você não entregar as latas de cappuccino em pó, irei PESSOALMENTE requerer as ações devidas na sua mesada.}  
Claro, talvez o motivo não fosse tão... interessante quanto devesse ser, mas havia funcionado na opinião de Ricardo Gen. Ele, ao menos, podia dizer que conhecia o seu próprio primo. Não demorou muito, até que uma garota de cabelos azuis aparecera diante do saguão do hospital, chamando a atenção do ficwriter. Olhando para seu primo, a expressão de familiariedade presente o fez concluir que deveria ser outra da 'Gangue'.  
Segundo as descrições feitas nos fics, Ricardo concluiu rapidamente que se tratava de Mizuno Ami. No entanto, seus pensamentos ainda estavam vagos na direção de Tieko-san. Assim como Martin, ele era amigo de Paolla, embora que apenas havia sido uma amizade via a Grande Rede. Lembrando-se da cena cômica ocorrida no aeroporto de São Paulo, Ricardo sorriu, mas pouco depois voltou a se preocupar. Não pela saúde de Paolla, que, segundo a calma sempre presente de Martin, estava estabilizada. Ele estava agora preocupado com algo muito mais importante em sua opinião, embora soubesse logo que a opinião de seu primo seria de que era algo banal.  
- Olá! Você deve ser o primo do Martin, ne?> - cumprimentou educadamente a garota de cabelos azuis. - Meu nome é Ami.>  
- Hmm... oi! Sou o Ricardo... prazer.> - respondeu o garoto chinês, enquanto um segundo estava a sorrir malevolamente diante da situação. - {E quanto a você, nada de tentar fazer disto um fic!}  
- Okee-dookey. - disse MADS, ainda sorrindo. - Podemos visitar a Paolla, Ami-san?>  
- Claro! Quem sabe ela não se anima um pouco mais?> - concordou Ami, lembrando-se que Limy-chan ainda não havia terminado o jantar.  
Ricardo Gen, por outro lado, respirou fundo. Iria finalmente conhecer Paolla Matsuura, em carne, ossos, sangue e talvez um pouco de silício. Quer dizer, não é como o encontro ocorrido no aeroporto. Aquilo, Ricardo sequer consideraria um 'encontro'. Martin e Paolla haviam apenas se esbarrado no meio do aeroporto e ele sequer tivera mais tempo do que Edson de colocar ambos no saguão de embarque da JAL.  
E agora... agora era O encontro. Não, seu hentai, não é DESSE tipo de encontro que ele está a pensar. Agora era O encontro entre Ricardo Gen e Paolla Matsuura. O encontro que quebraria a ilusão da Grande Rede, como falava constantemente MADS pelos seus trinta e-mails diários. Entretanto, os pensamentos de Ricardo foram novamente interrompidos por seu primo, quando ele disse algo ao passar (finalmente) pela porta principal do hospital.  
- Anoo... Ami-san, não estamos fora do horário de visitas? - perguntou Martin, tentando decifrar alguns kanjis de uma placa no saguão de entrada do hospital. Felizmente, números era algo já natural para a mente do bacharelando de ciências da computação, o que facilitara em muito a interpretação. Embora ele continuamente se perguntasse qual era o problema que eles tinham numa universidade em NÃO usar os algarismos arábicos.  
- Um pouco, mas ela está em um quarto particular, pago pelo Seguro Médico Internacional. Aquele horário que você estava vendo na placa é para pacientes japoneses. - respondeu Ami, indo na direção de um longo corredor branco. Não, não era um corredor de luz ou imaginação de moribundo. Você precisa REALMENTE de ajuda, se pensou nisso.  
- Hmm... so ka. - disse Martin, deixando de olhar a placa e notando algo... interessante. - Hey, Ami-san! Espeeeeereeee!!! - chamou/gritou Martin, quando notou que estava se distanciando MUITO de Ami.  
- {Cousiiiiiiin!} - gritou Ricardo, ficando para trás.  
O pequeno 'tumulto' criado pelos dois primos não ficou sem ser ouvido do quarto 230, para onde Paolla havia sido transferida após alguns dias na UTI. Sentada na cama, com o lap-top no colo, ela sorria mentalmente enquanto digitava furiosamente no pequeno teclado do Cassiopéia.  
Evidentemente, Ami não iria gostar muito de vê-la escrevendo sem estar totalmente recuperada... em um piscar de olhos, Paolla desligou o monitor do lap-top e o colocou sob o travesseiro, deitando-se em seguida.  
Fechando os olhos só para fingir que estava dormindo, a ficwriter conseguia escutar vozes vindas do corredor. Vozes típicas de 'quem entra primeiro', 'ei, eu vou na frente', 'sai, é a minha vez', 'parem, ela deve estar dormindo' e coisas do gênero...  
Quando (finalmente) a porta se abriu e todas as vozes se calaram. O cenário, segundo os pares de olhos abertos e presentes, estava perfeito: o quarto silencioso como se fosse um templo budista, a paciente em recuperação deitada, provavelmente pelo cansaço físico de seu corpo, e de olhos fechados... Mas algo quebrou aquela perfeição. Teria sido tudo perfeito, se não fosse por UM único detalhe.  
A luz estava ACESA.  
- Limy-chan! - chamou Ami, percebendo que ela ainda estava acordada.  
"Ack!" pensou Paolla, abrindo os olhos abruptamente na direção da garota de cabelos azulados.  
- Ami-chan, quantas vezes vou ter que pedir para que...  
- LIMY-CHAN? - indagou enfaticamente Martin, inclinando levemente a cabeça para o lado. - {Posso saber o que aconteceu nesse tempo em que eu NÃO vim para o hospital?}  
- {E você pergunta para MIM? De repente, ela começou a me chamar de Limy-chan!} - respondeu um tanto nervosa Paolla, virando-se na cama e esquecendo-se de um pequeno detalhe que estava embaixo do travesseiro.  
O computador.  
Vendo a ponta grafite do lap-top, Martin discretamente o pegou antes que Ami, que estava arrumando as flores do quarto, percebesse que sua 'paciente' estivera usando o computador quando deveria estar em repouso.  
"Mas como é que vou sair com esse lap-top daqui? Se ao menos a maleta dele estivesse por perto..." pensou Martin, inclinando-se sobre a cama... e vendo uma maleta sobre a cadeira. "Geez... que conveniência, Murphy..."  
- Bem, não faz mal. - disse o chinês, aproximando-se da garota. - Pelo menos está melhor... e estou MORTO de saudades! - exclamou o ficwriter, jogando-se sobre a amiga, abraçando-a. Claro, aproveitando o impulso do abraço, ele pegou a maleta com a mão direita.  
No entanto, a ação não havia sido despercebida pelos presentes no quarto de hospital. Ricardo e Ami ficaram com olhos imensos, porém, não maiores do que os de Paolla. Todos sabiam que a amizade que Martin tinha por ela era grande, mas não TANTO assim. Outro detalhe: a última vez em que ele a visitara havia sido no dia anterior...  
Para Martin, no entanto, a sua OUTRA ação havia sido espetacular. Nem mesmo Paolla parecia ter percebido que um certo aparelho não estava mais debaixo do travesseiro. Soltando a chocada ficwriter brasileira e silenciosamente guardando o lap-top na sua maleta, ele deu uns tapinhas amigáveis nas costas da agora sentada Paolla, pouco antes de esconder a maleta atrás de si.  
- Hey! Que caras são essas?> - perguntou 'inocentemente' o ficwriter para os boquiabertos. - Não posso mais abraçar uma amiga?>  
- ... - foi a resposta dos três, enquanto Paolla corava levemente.  
- Geez... - retrucou Martin, encostando-se próximo à parede. - De qualquer forma, ESTE é Cousin, Paolla-san!> - disse sorridente o ficwriter, aumentando ainda mais a confusão nas três mentes.  
- {Hã... oi?} - produziu Ricardo, um tanto confuso. - Limy-chan, ne?  
- {... oi.} - respondeu a ficwriter.  
*blinks*blinks*  
Essa foi a única reação de Ami diante dos brasileiros. Mas, momentos depois, a ausência de um chinês não foi detectada quando Ricardo e Paolla tentavam aprimorar o 'contato' da comunicação, enquanto a mercuriana tentava ainda organizar os seus pensamentos.

***  
"Che! Pensamentos aleatórios a la MADS." pensou o garoto fora do quarto. Certamente, ele sabia que, depois da surpresa e de toda aquela movimentação, eles ainda ficariam um tanto surpresos, perdidos e confusos. Afinal, essa era a natureza humana.  
Martin sabia disso perfeitamente pelo simples fato dele também ser sujeito àquela tempestade de emoções. Saindo durante a confusão, o chinês predizia que bastava esperar com a maleta em suas mãos ali fora para que ninguém ainda tentasse se lembrar do que aconteceu durante o tumulto. Isso, por sua vez, significava que ninguém iria lhe perguntar sobre como a Cassiopéia havia parado em suas mãos ali no hospital. No entanto, o que realmente lhe importava naquele instante era que nenhum banco brasileiro estava ali por perto para fazer comercial.  
Fazendo uma nota mental para tentar não agir tão rapidamente antes de pensar, Martin não deixou de observar que havia REALMENTE feito aquilo quase num reflexo condicionado para evitar que amigos fossem prejudicados. No caso, ele quase conseguiria fazer uma analogia com o incidente do salto ao telhado de Hikawa Jinja. Isso, se ele se lembrasse exatamente do que ocorreu durante a pirueta acrobática.  
Também perdido em seus pensamentos, Martin agora deixara de sentir O olhar atravessando a sua alma. Mas a estranha sensação não havia sido esquecida... e tampouco deveria.  
Sentado num banquinho ali perto, ele inconscientemente fechou a boca sobre os lábios, formando duas 'covas' nas maçãs de seu rosto. Um olhar preocupado e pensativo dominou a expressão do chinês novamente, como era-lhe corriqueiro antes de fazer qualquer coisa séria.


	7. Tsuki no Kitsune

Episódio 06: Tsuki no Kitsune

" Reality is merely an illusion, albeit a very persistent one. "  
-= Albert Einstein =-

- NANI YO?!? - gritou uma voz irada.  
Aquela, certamente, era uma reação premeditada. Principalmente pelo guri de colegial com fortes tendências fanfictianas. No caso, Henrique observou pacientemente a perseguição de Cloud e Tolaris no parque paulistano. Claro, o fato dele ter contado isso de modo que a culpa caísse inteiramente sobre Tolaris pareceu favorecer a sua calma.  
Edson, por outro lado, estava querendo fazer patê de Tolaris naquele instante. Principalmente porque ele tivera que acordar CEDO para algo que deveria ter acontecido no DIA ANTERIOR. O que lhe era extremamente desagradável. E para Tolaris também, naquele instante.  
- Tolaris, você devia ter telefonado pro R-kun confirmando o dia da viagem ANTES de me avisar!!! - gritou Edson, perseguindo Daniel pelo parque Ibirapuera. Daniel, evidentemente, estava mais preocupado em correr do que em retrucar as queixas de seu amigo. - Ainda bem que você não 'arrastou' mais ninguém para cá!  
- Bom, eu até tentei trazer a Anne... - comentou Tolaris durante um breve 'intervalo' no qual Cloud tentava recuperar parte de seu fôlego.  
Henrique 'Ranma' apenas continuou a caminhar tranquilamente atrás de Edson 'Cloud', acompanhando com passos lentos a estranha corrida que alguns transeuntes não conseguiam deixar de olhar. Afinal, embora não fosse incomum ver dois rapazes correndo pelo parque, era por demais esquisito vê-los correndo de calça jeans, traje deveras inadequado para a prática de um 'cooper matinal'.  
Observando a luz do sol que passava pelos galhos das árvores, Henrique não conseguia parar de pensar na estranha sensação que o seguia desde o momento em que entrara no parque. Claro, apenas havia entrado porque Tolaris, por motivos de 'segurança pessoal', havia dito que precisava fazer uma coisa no Detran. Mais evidentemente, ele NÃO precisava fazer nada na central do Detran, mas apenas revelou o porque de não precisarem correr atrás do avião de Ricardo. Parecia uma medida premeditada do primo de seu primo, como bem ele frisava esse título, uma vez que isso desobrigava o uso do carro já que o parque não era tão longe de sua casa.  
Claro, depois da 'revelação do ano', um Cloud começou a correr atrás de um Tolaris que estava a meio caminho do parque. Agora, lá estava ele, Henrique 'Ranma' Loyola, autor da saga dos Dragon Kishi, caminhando em um parque... ambiente considerado MUITO prejudicial à saúde de personagens dos fanfics de NDK. Atrás de si, o complexo da bienal era visível enquanto continuava a se afastar.  
Felizmente, não havia nenhuma Bienal dos Livros naquele instante, ou ele correria o sério risco de se influenciar pelo 'Mundo de Sofia'. Ao menos, era o que MADS afirmava ter lido antes de sua... 'paranóia'. Fazendo uma careta, Henrique começou a se perguntar quanto tempo mais Tolaris agüentaria correr. E por quanto tempo mais Cloud iria continuar na perseguição.  
Parando por um instante, Henrique observou a enorme árvore ao seu lado. Sua mão tocou o robusto tronco da árvore, sentindo a aspereza de sua casca. Isso forneceu a ele uma vaga esperança de sua hipótese. Quer dizer, uma das suas hipóteses a respeito do Multiverso. Ele conseguia sentir a árvore, diferentemente de personagens de ficção. Todavia, estes também poderiam sentir, se assim desejassem os escritores.  
Mas ele não era um personagem. Tampouco eram Daniel e Edson, mesmo sendo acostumados a serem chamados pelos seus nicknames de Internet, nomes retirados de personagens de ficção. Eles também sentiriam a aspereza da casca da árvore, sorveriam o poluído ar paulistano e constrastariam com o ar menos poluído do parque Ibirapuera. Tudo isso acontecia independente de sua vontade e paralelo aos seus pensamentos. Um escritor não conseguiria descrever tudo o que ocorre num único instante, acreditava Henrique.  
Mesmo assim, a sensação de 'perigo' ainda persistia na mente do jovem ficwriter. Não era algo comum de se acontecer, disso ele tinha a certeza. Mas a imagem de sua sombra cobrindo o chão parecia aumentar em seu ser aquela inexplicável impressão de 'perigo'.  
"Dizem que são as mulheres as dotadas de um 'sexto sentido'. Provavelmente, quem disse isso pela primeira vez não conhecia os mistérios da mente de um ficwriter adolescente." concluiu Henrique. Claro, aquele que ousasse dizer ALGO a respeito do personagem amaldiçoado por uma lagoa chinesa que inspirou o seu nickname iria parar ao lado daquele que fizesse o trocadilho com seu sobrenome. Henrique sabia de uma coisa, porém. Ele não era um kalyriano ou um híbrido, apenas um terrestre comum; em suas veias não corria o sangue daqueles dotados da Ligação.  
Mesmo os gritos contínuos de Tolaris não atrapalhavam o seu raciocínio, que continuava a registrar a mesma informação.  
Perigo.  
Mas onde? Não havia nada que representasse um perigo imediato à sua saúde ou à de seus amigos, a não ser a imaginação fértil do rapaz que continuava seguindo com passos lentos a curiosa corrida que se passava à sua frente. Seria esse o perigo que sua intuição registrava?  
Indubitavelmente, parques não faziam bem à saúde de Henrique... especialmente no que se referia à sua saúde MENTAL.  
- TOLAAAAARIIIS!!!  
Claro, os gritos de Cloud também contribuíam para aumentar a sensação de perigo de um parque. Pelo menos, para Tolaris.

***  
Três esferas prateadas giravam pelos delicados e delgados dedos da saturniana. Um tanto nervosa, ainda com o ombro enfaixado devido ao ataque das Senshi, ela precisava descansar e relaxar.  
Sentada em sua cama, com a esfera de visão de Neko flutuando à sua frente, Kare observava a imagem de um parque sendo projetada pela esfera. Sem dúvida, era um belo parque, aparentemente pacífico e tranqüilo - exatamente o que ela precisava naquele momento. Infelizmente, enclausurada no Salão Prateado, tudo o que ela podia fazer era observar a paisagem à sua frente, girando nervosamente as três esferas em seus dedos.  
Não poderia existir ironia maior do que a que ela presenciava. Em seu corpo, repousava a essência de uma escritora, de alguém que poderia modificar uma história livremente. Entretanto, ela era prisioneira de sua própria vida. Não podia sair do salão se isso não estivesse escrito nas páginas da história.  
Páginas que ela mesma ajudava a escrever.

***  
"Duas horas." constatou o ficwriter. "Duas horas ininterruptas. Surpreendente..." concluiu ele, observando o tic-tac do relógio. Erguendo sua sobrancelha momentaneamente, uma curiosa observação seguiu seu raciocínio. O relógio fazia tic-tac... naquele lugar, era-lhe estranhamente peculiar e intrigante. Colocando tão apenas os fatos lógicos, ele conseguia explicar o porquê de achar aquilo tão fascinante.  
Talvez um mal afetado aos loucos de NDK, concluiu uma vez H-kun. Mas MADS estava apenas a apreciar a visão do relógio. O tic-tac incessante e sonoro continuava, independente dos fatos ao seu redor, independente de todas as emoções. O relógio batia o tic-tac. Ao longe, Martin observou alguns homens quase desesperados. A maioria andava em círculos, tragando maços inteiros de cigarros. Certamente, futuros pais do país do Sol Nascente.  
E o relógio continuava em seu tic-tac. Como a provocar aqueles homens agonizantes, a todo momento verificando onde estavam os longos braços do Tempo. A metáfora era-lhe incapaz de sair de sua mente, ficando-se naquela imagem. Era quase perturbador o quanto se poderia conseguir atormentar alguém. Tic-tac...  
Fazendo uma nota mental para colocar isso em seu fanfic, Martin sorriu de leve ao refletir sobre como seria interessante àquelas pessoas se aquele fosse um relógio digital. Provavelmente, iriam fazer o tic-tac com seus próprios pés.  
Com a mente mais aliviada dos eventos, embora sempre preenchida de pequenos detalhes do mundo ao seu redor, Martin sequer tentava responder uma antiga pergunta sua. Se ele era um masoquista mesmo por gostar tanto de pensar e ter dores-de-cabeça, ou se ele era realmente um bobo alegre que tivera uma sorte grande até então.  
Possivelmente, ele votaria na segunda opção e não esconderia o resultado. Ele mesmo viu-se diante de grandes oportunidades, mas ele mesmo também saboreou o amargo gosto da derrota plena. Derrota. Aquilo lembrou-lhe das Olimpíadas. Ou melhor, de um comentário em particular. A medalha de ouro e de bronze vinham após uma vitória. Mas a medalha de prata... essa vinha após uma derrota.  
Martin sempre soube que nunca seria o primeiro. Pelo menos, não até que um melhor chegasse depois de cinco minutos. Assim, se ele não pensasse muito naquele assunto, tudo morreria ali. E ele não testaria novamente o gosto da derrota, por maior que fosse a sua vontade de deprimir-se.  
Esse era um segundo fator interessante. Ele gostava realmente de deprimir-se, de alcançar o mesmo estado emocional de seus personagens. Era-lhe muito eficaz aquela técnica em Angels. Poderia ficar anos a divagar sobre uma caneta... claro, ele preferia descrever outras coisas. Emoções, sentimentos...  
"Computadores..."  
Martin sorriu sobre sua própria observação. No momento, ali estava ele, a segurar a Cassiopéia de Tieko numa maleta negra. No entanto, sequer havia ligado o pobre artefato humano. "E nem mesmo irei fazer isso", ressaltou uma parte de sua mente. Ele era curioso, mas não tanto quanto se poderia ser. E, talvez esta fosse a sua característica mais surpreendente. Ele conseguia realmente controlar a sua curiosidade, controlar sobre o que gostaria de se entusiasmar, de aprender, de entender.  
Sem querer, seus olhos caíram sobre o relógio novamente. "Duas horas e meia... acho que isso não acabará tão cedo.", concluiu o ficwriter. "Bem, acho que vou devolver este lap-top apenas quando Tieko sair do hospital." decidiu o chinês, sorrindo malignamente ao imaginar a expressão de Paolla quando NÃO encontrasse seu lap-top debaixo do travesseiro.  
- Parece que eles estão se dando bem... - disse uma voz familiar logo atrás de si.  
O sorriso de Martin logo sumiu, não querendo evidenciar o que acabara de fazer no quarto de Paolla. Principalmente se Mizuno Ami era tão inteligente quanto se espalhava na sua fama no colégio.  
- Hai. - disse o ficwriter, erguendo-se na direção da japonesa. - Acho que vai levar um bom tempo até que eles realmente parem de falar.  
- Hai. - concordou Ami, rindo um pouco. - Mas... o que faz aqui? Pensei que estivesse ali dentro ainda...  
- Anoo... watakushi? - perguntou o ficwriter, observando o quão bem havia saído à francesa. - Eu... precisava descansar o meu ouvido. - desculpou-se ele, evidenciando uma gota de suor em sua cabeça.  
- Hmm... - 'falou' Ami, olhando então na direção do corredor do hospital e, ao mesmo tempo, deixando o ficwriter impaciente naquele 'hmm' analisador.  
- ... bem, acho que já vou indo. Cousin vai acabar dormindo aqui. - disse Martin, após o curto intervalo de silêncio e começando a caminhar para a saída do hospital.  
- Espera! - chamou Ami em seguida, quase que abruptamente, para a surpresa do ficwriter. - Eu... eu acho que também vou voltar para casa. Uma noite a mais ou a menos não deve fazer Limy-chan piorar. - disse ela, sorrindo. Martin podia até mentalizar aquela cena... 'Limy-chan' ardorosamente querendo empurrar Ami para fora do quarto. Principalmente depois das refeições.  
- Un. Nesse caso, eu te acompanho. - ofereceu-se o chinês. - Gosto de caminhar... sem compras, é claro.  
Ami, por sua vez, flexionou sua sobrancelha diante do estranho comentário do ficwriter, mas aceitou o convite. Realmente, MADS merecia o título dado a si mesmo...

***  
Quase.  
Tão pouco, mas tão vital. Quase. Quase completou a missão.  
Faltava-lhe tão pouco... tão pouco... estava quase a completar a missão. Faltou tão pouco...  
Mas falhou. Falhou por tão pouco. Uma diferença tão pequena, mas que guardava toda a essência do significado. Toda a diferença de uma vida.  
Quase.  
Se tivesse se esforçado um pouco a mais... só um pouco a mais...  
Mas falhou. Falhou, e terrivelmente. Fracasso era a única palavra a preencher a sua mente, a preencher o vazio inexplicável de sua alma. A responder a pergunta sem respostas. Fracasso.  
Era isto que formava o seu corpo. Sua alma. Seu espírito. Sua mente.  
Era inteiramente feito de fracassos. Sucessivos, fracassos sem fim. O amargo e nauseante gosto do fracasso esteve sempre presente em seu paladar. Como algo seco, áspero e viscoso. Algo que jamais abandonaria a sua boca.  
Era assim que sentia... o Fracasso.  
"Foi por tão pouco... tão pouco..." continuava a sua mente a torturar.  
E continuava a sua alma a lamentar.  
Seus olhos... prendiam-se no infinito, nas lágrimas pela perda insensata da sua pessoa amada. Foi por tão pouco...  
Foi por tão pouco...

Quase...

***  
A melodia preencheu o ambiente como algo inexplicável. Era uma mistura de emoções, de sentimentos e tudo continuava como num turbilhão de inexplicações do coração. Essa era a melhor definição encontrada até aquele momento. A melodia não era nenhuma coisa nova, sequer era algo privilegiado. Tampouco era de difícil acesso... mas algo fascinava-o naquele melodia.  
O som, preenchido de agudos e tons maquiavelicamente harmônicos, era um deleite aos seus ouvidos, mas não tanto quanto a grande surpresa de ter encontrado ALI aquela fonte musical.  
- I can't stop lovin' this piece o' music... - murmurou ele, enebriando as suas sensações com a melodia, ao mesmo tempo que abria um sorriso enorme.  
A pessoa ao seu lado, no entanto, haveria de discordar em muito. Era uma peça musical bem composta, mas haviam outros ainda melhores, em sua opinião. Sinceramente, ela não considerava aquelas músicas daquele anime como algo para se 'adorar', como afirmava o ficwriter sobre 'Megami no Kimochi' por Inoue Kikuko. Entretanto, como diria uma pessoa muito conhecida por ela: "Gosto não se discute. Lamenta-se."  
- Aaw... não é maravilhoso? - perguntou o ficwriter pela décima vez consecutiva à garota ao seu lado.  
- Hai. - concordou Ami, apenas por concordar. Ele realmente NÃO estava prestando atenção nela, como havia concluído quinze minutos antes. - Mas podemos sair da frente desta loja? Está ficando escuro...  
- Hmm? - perguntou Martin, enfim tirando os seus olhos das televisões da loja e permitindo que uma dezena de garotos mais jovens do que ele pudessem então assistir a fita de anime. - Hey! Está ficando escuro... melhor começarmos a andar mais rápido. - concluiu ele, olhando para o manto da noite a cobrir o céu.  
- Hai. - concordou Ami, enquanto uma gota de suor gigante formava-se em sua cabeça.  
Martin, por sua vez, apenas sorriu para a garota, deixando Mizuno Ami momentaneamente embaraçada.  
- Say... - disse ele, após um breve silêncio, enquanto caminhavam na multidão. - Até hoje ainda não perguntei uma coisa para você.  
Ami quase parou de andar. Para ela, o seu rápido raciocínio mercuriano havia já conjecturado aquela hipótese. Mas jamais conseguira um momento para enfim esclarecer tudo com o ficwriter. Principalmente com o acidente de Paolla e as constantes aulas marciais ministradas aos dois brasileiros.  
No entanto, ela também permitira escapar boas chances de perguntar, como quando foram montar o computador. Enfim, a curiosidade tecnológica havia suprimido aquela pergunta por um bom tempo. Mais de um dia, para ser mais exata.  
- ... o que? - perguntou ela, um tanto temerosa.  
- Joga xadrez? - perguntou ele, descontraidamente. - Quer dizer, teve aquele campeonato de xadrez um tempo atrás... mas nunca soube do resultado final. Segundo o jornal, as Senshi tinham aparecido...  
- Hai... eu ganhei. - respondeu ela.  
- Mesmo? - perguntou ele, um tanto radiante. - Meus parabéns!  
- Domo. - agradeceu Ami, agora um tanto desnorteada quanto ao rumo da conversa. Por outro lado, ela também não conseguia se lembrar se Martin havia realmente trazido aquela maleta negra quando entrou no hospital. - Mas... por que essa pergunta?  
- Ah... bem... só uma curiosidade... - disse ele, agora sem saber o que dizer diante de uma enxadrista profissional. E muito mais jovem do que ele.  
- E o que teria motivado essa curiosidade? - perguntou ela, gostando daquele 'jogo' de perguntas.  
- Aceita uma partida? - perguntou ele casualmente. - Quer dizer, agora seria muito inconveniente para você, mas... quem sabe, assim num dia...  
- Já faz um tempo que não jogo... você se importaria se fosse hoje? - Ami perguntou curiosa. Realmente era algo inédito para a mercuriana. Era ela quem normalmente convidava alguém para uma partida de xadrez. Excetuando com seu primo e Kazeno Ken.

***  
- KUSO! Bakayarou! - gritou ela. Novamente. Seus olhos pareciam penetrar diretamente na alma daquele na sua frente. - Ryu no baka...  
- Já terminou? - perguntou o insultado, elevando a ironia típica de sua voz. - Ou ainda tem mais a me dizer?  
Kano Akai permaneceu muda por alguns instantes, mas não sem Fuzilar Com Seu Olhar (tm) o híbrido em questão. De certa forma, Ryu se controlara para não dizer nada durante aqueles últimos trinta e três minutos de insultos dirigidos a ele e seus pais. No entanto, ele também não podia dizer nada a seu favor.  
De alguma forma, por mais estranho que parecesse, Akai tinha razão. E toda a tempestuosidade da Dragon Kishi parecia refletir aquilo durante aqueles trinta e três minutos. O fracasso ainda estava impresso na mente de Satori Ryu e, depois do 'Evento', ele sequer conseguia se reconhecer no espelho. Algum dia, era capaz dele virar-se para a imagem e perguntar quem era ele.  
Mas Akai ainda acreditava nele. Prova disso eram as lágrimas que escapavam de sua prisão férrea da vontade. Com certa dificuldade, ela tentava não derramá-las. Sem sucesso, ela apenas virou bruscamente a sua cabeça, não desejando ver mais o híbrido kalyriano.  
- Ryu no baka... - repetiu a garota.  
Ryu, por outro lado, suspirou. Até o dia que os brasileiros haviam chegado, sua Ligação permanecera latente durante a sua investigação sobre o 'Evento'. Até agora, não havia tido maior sucesso e Akai recusava-se a dizer completamente qualquer coisa que ocorrera com os outros Dragon Kishi faltantes.  
Mas, naquela noite, o híbrido havia pressentido algo. Como se a sua Ligação tivesse enfim despertado... ou pressentido algo maior. Desde a invasão de Dark Angel, qualquer coisa fora dos seus padrões já era considerado um alarme irritante para o meio kalyriano.  
Ainda assim, ele havia se acostumado. Para melhor aproveitar o seu tempo. Para melhor poder pensar. O inimigo era absurdamente mais poderoso do que qualquer um que ele havia conhecido. E, se suas memórias estavam corretas tanto quanto ele imaginava estar, Ryu não tinha dúvidas de que era também muito astuto. Porém, a vitória não condizia com a realidade enfrentada agora pelo meio selenita. Ao híbrido, a sensação de que aquilo não havia acabado renascera das cinzas de seu passado.  
Quase como a varrer completamente a sua alma, a volta ao início da Arte havia limpado de sua mente qualquer empecilho em sua pesquisa. Mas o 'Evento' não deveria ser esquecido, lembrava-se ele.  
Foi por isso que ele havia ido para a casa dos Kano. Para confirmar a sua teoria e enfim descobrir o que atormentava tanto a sua mente. Claro, ele realmente não esperava que Akai tivesse tido aquela forte impressão sobre ele de auto-piedade durante todo aquele tempo.  
E foi só ali, no meio de sua tempestade, que Ryu percebeu o quanto não estava condizendo consigo mesmo. O quanto estava realmente diferente. Muito diferente. Subjugando então aquele pensamento, ele olhou para as costas de sua companheira, que permanecia a observar a parede.  
- Eu ainda não consigo acreditar, Ryu... - disse a Dragon Kishi, suprimindo uma lágrima e um soluço. - Como você pode fazer isso?  
- Nani yo? - perguntou o kalyriano, não compreendendo as palavras da garota. Não, é claro, que fosse fácil entender alguma garota.  
- Até que a última gota do nosso sangue seja arrancada de nós, até que o último de nós caia, nós vamos proteger os Reinos com o máximo de nossa capacidade. Pela honra dos Dragon Kishi, isso nós juramos. - recitou a garota, seu olhar jamais dirigido fisicamente ao Dragon Kishi. - Lembra-se disso, Satori Ryu? Lembra-se disso, _Moon Dragon_?  
- É o Juramento de Ailler. - confirmou o Dragon Kishi, sendo incapaz de ser atingido por aquelas palavras. - Eu nunca me esqueço desse juramento, Mars Dragon.  
- Então, não comece a agir como se tivesse se esquecido. - aconselhou Kano Akai, enxugando uma lágrima. - Nós confiamos em você, Ryu. E continuaremos a confiar até que a última gota de sangue seja arrancada.  
- Eu confio... eu confio nos Dragon Kishi. - disse Ryu, levantando-se.  
- Não vai se arrepender, Ryu. - disse Akai, enquanto o Dragon Kishi movia-se na direção da porta.  
- ... nunca me arrependi, Akai. - disse Ryu, pouco antes de sair pela porta. Pouco depois, ele continuou para si mesmo. - Meu problema nunca foi deixar de confiar nos Dragon Kishi... mas não sei o quanto eu consigo confiar novamente em mim mesmo.  
Estranhamente, ninguém naquela casa pareceu notar a lágrima que caíra do rosto do híbrido. Porém, algo era evidente em seu olhar.  
Ele iria até o fim. O LÍDER era ELE e tão somente.  
Custasse o que custasse, ele iria até o final.  
"Domo arigato, Dragon Kishi."  
Resoluto, Moon Dragon descobriu a verdade inerte em si mesmo. Não adiantava, como ele tantas vezes pronunciara, ficar se lamentando. Mas, agora era o tempo para refletir e atacar. Refletir... e tomar de volta a sua honra e seu orgulho.  
Era a hora de reerguer Satori Ryu, líder dos Dragon Kishi.

***  
Claro, enquanto tantos eventos ocorrem no mundo, uma cena em particular não deixava de chamar a atenção. Principalmente quando estava no outro lado do globo terrestre.  
- TOLAAAAARIIIS!!!  
Especialmente com dois entusiastas de cooper, embora não estivessem apropriadamente vestidos para o exercício. Alguns, por outro lado, teriam notado que havia passado um bom tempo desde que os praticantes haviam parado. Sem dizer que estava um tanto tarde para aquela atividade.  
No entanto, Daniel discordava PLENAMENTE daquela opinião. Sua vida ainda era-lhe muito preciosa e única, fato suficiente para mantê-lo motivado o suficiente para manter-se afastado o máximo possível do ficwriter que corria logo atrás dele com um olhar deveras perigoso. Evidente, ele não estava TÃO afoito em descobrir se era verdade que existia uma vida após a morte... principalmente com o Olhar Perigoso (tm) de Cloud.  
Correndo praticamente a esmo pelo parque, Tolaris agradeceu aos seus generosos e benevolentes kamis pela solução colocada à sua frente. Bem, na verdade não era uma 'solução'. Tampouco era um guarda, caso contrário, ELE estaria preferindo correr na direção de Edson. No entanto, para Tolaris, o pavilhão era a solução ideal.  
A idéia se formara rapidamente para ele, que agradeceu novamente aos kamis pela solução ter vindo tão rapidamente e por ter feito com que o plano lhe fosse tão simples. Daniel Tolaris teria apenas que correr dentro do pavilhão, fazer que Edson miraculosamente o perdesse de vista no meio da multidão de transeuntes, sair do pavilhão, nadar pelo lago do Ibirapuera, rezar novamente pelos seus kamis para que nenhum policial estivesse por perto, chegar à outra margem, talvez um pouco molhado, mas vivo; e, então, ele teria apenas que correr um pouco mais para atingir o planetário e se esconder numa das caixas enormes que os astrônomos-que-não-têm-nada-o-que-fazer-da-vida trazem para lá.  
"Simples, não?", concluiu ele, sorrindo para si mesmo. Óbvio, Tolaris sabia perfeitamente que havia uma clara diferença entre formular um plano e executá-lo, principalmente depois das grandes sessões de Role-Playing Game que tivera. Assim sendo, Daniel lançou uma vez mais uma prece aos kamis e dirigiu-se para o pavilhão.  
Para a sua sorte, estava repleto de artistas-de-domingo. Com a pequena distância ganha de Edson durante seu último fôlego, Daniel colocou mais energia nas suas pernas, não querendo saber o que Edson estava gritando naquele momento. Claro, só poderia ser gritos de 'vou te cozinhar em óleo fervente e entregar seu corpo à uma salsicharia!' ou similares.  
Infelizmente, se os kamis estivessem REALMENTE a favor de Daniel Rezende Graminho, ele teria escutado o que Edson tinha gritado. E, para a maior das ironias da vida, o grito foi 'Corra o quanto quiser!', mas o importante mesmo foi o 'eu prefiro deitar aqui nesta grama que já fiz exercício demais hoje'.  
Assim, quando Tolaris 'perdeu' Edson no meio do pavilhão, ele continuara a executar o seu plano. Enquanto isso, Edson tranquilamente observava o céu (quase) límpido da capital paulista ao se deitar exausto na grama local. Deixando que o Sol tocasse o seu corpo num manto morno, Edson ignorou o 'splash!' que ouvira uns instantes atrás e suspirou.  
Um banho de sol era tudo que ele precisava depois de toda aquela correria. Deitado, ele fechou seus olhos, para melhor apreciar os raios solares. Ainda sem saber o porquê, ele realmente gostava daquelas raras sessões de 'exorcismo ao vampiro inerente' natural aos que acostumavam-se a ficar horas e horas na frente do computador.  
"Bem, já que R-kun já foi para o Japão, o jeito é aproveitar que estou aqui..." concluiu o jovem ficwriter. E foi isso que Edson Makoto Kimura decidiu fazer naquele instante. Descansar. Embora ele não fosse um tradutor do Grupo como Paolla, ele se dava bem com sua posição de ficwriter.  
Entretanto, pensar no Grupo sempre fazia que Edson voltasse a pensar no passado. Não muito distante, felizmente. Coisa de alguns anos atrás, quando uma heroína misteriosa a vestir roupa de marinheiro aparecera em Londres. Quase ao mesmo tempo, um monte de coisas... estranhas aconteceram.  
No mundo inteiro, é claro. MAS, aquilo era o suficiente para que ele continuasse a aproveitar os jornais eletrônicos. Tal como Martin, Henrique e Hélio, Edson acompanhara as reportagens miraculosas dos diversos repórteres do Times e da Newsweek e aproveitava aquilo como uma pesquisa.  
Por outro lado, ele não chegava a ser tão fanático quanto os integrantes do Grupo. "Che! O dia que eu chegar a criar uma teoria dimensional extra-temporal só por causa de um fic, vou chegar a estar BEM próximo do trio." pensou Edson sarcasticamente.  
Ainda assim, ele não deixava muito a desejar. Escrevendo tanto quanto os demais (e raros) ficwriters que se formavam na nação, ele tivera uma boa base para escrever suas histórias. Seus fanfics de Sailor V-sama...  
- HUH? Como foi que VOCÊ chegou aqui?!? - perguntou então uma voz ao seu lado. Edson, no entanto, restringiu-se a fazer uma careta enquanto pingos d'água caíam sobre seu rosto.  
Definitivamente, abrir os olhos não havia sido uma boa idéia, tendo ele encontrado um Daniel Tolaris totalmente encharcado dos pés à cabeça. O fato de que o mesmo estava molhando ELE não facilitou para amenizar a sua irritação. No entanto, o fato de que Tolaris havia produzido o tal 'splash' e ter saído na mesma margem do lago havia sido o suficiente para produzir um outro efeito no ficwriter brasileiro.  
- Pppff...  
Tolaris, tendo visto que Edson estava se controlando para não rir demasiadamente ALTO, concluiu que algo estava errado. Olhando para trás, ele obteve sua confirmação. O complexo na sua frente NÃO era o planetário, mas a bienal. LOGO, ele havia...  
- Errou o caminho, Hibiki? - gracejou Edson, caindo na gargalhada.  
Daniel Tolaris, por sua vez, quis esconder sua cabeça debaixo de uma pedra. Uma BEM grande, por sinal. No entanto, uma coisa o impediu. Não, não era por falta de pedras, mas um fato deveras peculiar.  
A pessoa mais sarcástica e cínica daquele planeta (ou uma das, senão MADS iria começar a inundar o seu mailbox se algum dia descobrisse que ele PENSOU naquela hipótese) NÃO havia sido quem produzira o comentário. Isso rapidamente levou Daniel Tolaris, pretendente a personagem lemon, a uma conclusão devidamente lógica e racional.  
- Cadê o Ranma?!? - perguntou ele, espantado.  
E, embora Edson não quisesse parar de rir, este parou, notando também a ausência do ficwriter.  
- Ué? Ele não estava atrás da gente? - perguntou Cloud.  
- Como que eu iria saber? VOCÊ estava atrás de mim querendo me matar!  
- Ele é o primo de seu primo! Você DEVE saber de alguma coisa, não? Procedimento de quando você se separa dos demais e... 'a la Hibiki' se perde, por exemplo. - disse Edson, frisando algumas palavras em particular.  
- Droga... só espero que o Ranma não esteja querendo brincar de esconde-esconde. - respondeu Tolaris, começando a ir na direção do pavilhão.  
- Para onde que você está indo, Daniel? - perguntou Edson, sabendo que, se Henrique tivesse ido ao pavilhão, teria que ter passado por ele.  
- Para a bienal, oras. - respondeu simplesmente o ficwriter, ainda mais preocupado e com os pensamentos difusos sobre onde Henrique poderia estar no meio do parque.  
Edson, por sua vez, não conseguiu se conter daquela vez.

***  
Preta.  
Por todos os lados para onde olhava, essa era a única cor que seus olhos registravam. Uma escuridão inexplicável o rodeava, como se estivesse preso em uma sala onde a luz não encontrava um só espaço para entrar e iluminar, mesmo que fracamente, sua visão. Ou que, ao menos, servisse para que ele não trombasse com a parede. Se houvesse uma.  
Simultaneamente à escuridão, seu cérebro continuava a registrar outra informação. Algo muito mais chamativo e ligado às emoções.  
Perigo.  
Essa informação não poderia ser originária de um possível medo do escuro. Há muito tempo ele havia acostumado seu ser à escuridão noturna, velha companheira de infindáveis jornadas pela Internet ou quando digitava furiosamente em seu computador, escrevendo suas histórias. Não, definitivamente, seu medo não se originava no escuro, tampouco nas criaturas que lá poderiam estar escondidas.  
Em um reflexo, sua mão tateou seu rosto, procurando por uma venda ou qualquer outra coisa que estivesse protegendo seus olhos da luz. Nada. Passando a mão entre os olhos, ele piscou algumas vezes, forçando a vista para tentar enxergar alguma coisa, qualquer forma nítida.  
Mas não havia nada para ser visto a não ser a infinita escuridão.  
Sentando-se no que parecia ser o chão, ele abraçou os joelhos e apoiou o queixo sobre eles, tentando focalizar seu pensamento e raciocínio em um só propósito. Claro, não era difícil considerando que não havia nada mais ali. O silêncio presente também contribuia para tanto, o que apenas era quebrado pelos seus movimentos. Entretanto, o pensamento fixou-se rapidamente em sua mente, que buscava uma solução.  
"Onde eu estou...?"  
"... e como eu SAIO DAQUI?!?"  
Claro, o segundo era praticamente uma conclusão lógica do primeiro propósito. De qualquer forma, ele haveria de encontrar alguma coisa. Mais tarde, ele poderia começar a se preocupar em COMO havia entrado naquele lugar, seja lá onde for que ele estivesse. Entretanto, pouco a pouco, sua consciência parecia desaparecer diante de uma estranha necessidade de sono.

***  
Já estava MUITO escuro quando Ricardo percebeu que estava sozinho dentro do quarto de Paolla. Empolgado com a conversa, ele mal havia visto o tempo passar e nem havia notado a ausência de Ami e de seu primo. Pior, ele estava completamente SOZINHO com Paolla em um quarto.  
- {Algum problema, R-kun?} - perguntou a ficwriter, notando o olhar desesperado que seu amigo lançava em direção à janela.  
- {Já é noite... Cousin já deve ter ido embora...}  
- {E...} - continuou Paolla, sentando-se na cama.  
- {... eu NÃO sei voltar sozinho para Chiba-ke!!!} - exclamou o chinês perdido, numa cena digna de gotas gigantes.  
- {Qual o problema? Você pode dormir aqui esta noite.} - respondeu sua amiga, inocentemente.  
Ricardo não conseguiu evitar olhar de modo MUITO espantado para a paciente que continuava sentada em sua cama. "Nani? Ela... ela..."  
- {Tem outra cama aí atrás de você, R-kun. A Ami costumava dormir nela enquanto eu estava me recuperando da UTI.} - terminou Paolla, apontando uma outra cama de hospital. - {Por que você ficou branco desse jeito?}  
- {Nada, nada...} - gaguejou Ricardo, indo na direção da outra cama. Certamente, ele estava começando a visitar muitos daqueles sites recomendados pelo Hibiki Tolaris. - {Ah! Melhor telefonar para Mamoru, avisando que vou dormir aqui, ne?}  
- Hai. - respondeu Paolla, ajeitando-se para se deitar. - {Aliás, você tem o número da casa dele e um cartão telefônico?}  
- {Tenho.} - disse ele, lembrando-se que havia sido a primeira medida de segurança implantada pelo método de seu primo. Em outras palavras, a paranóia dele às vezes era útil. - {Já volto.} - falou então Ricardo, abrindo a porta e saindo... para retornar em seguida. - Anoo... {como se fala 'onde tem um telefone público' em japonês?}  
A descendente de japoneses não conseguiu conter as risadas quando ouviu a pergunta de seu amigo.  
- {R-kun, tem um telefone público no final deste corredor, perto da recepção.} - disse ela, controlando-se um pouco.  
- Domo. - agradeceu o rapaz, fechando a porta em seguida.  
Mas quando a porta se fechou, uma estranha sensação de solidão invadiu o quarto de hospital, deixando a ficwriter com um 'vazio' no coração. Tanta atenção constante durante aqueles dias no hospital havia feito com que ela não se sentisse solitária ou a sós com seus próprios pensamentos em nenhum momento. Nessas horas, sua melhor ocupação era continuar escrevendo suas histórias em seu computador...  
Lembrando-se que havia colocado a Cassiopéia sob o seu travesseiro, Tieko tateou com a mão, procurando o lap-top. Seu sangue gelou quando seu tato identificou somente os lençóis e a cama sob o travesseiro. Procurando manter a calma e movimentar-se o mínimo possível para não machucar ainda mais a sua nuca, ela colocou a mão no queixo e procurou raciocinar claramente, sem deixar o desespero tomar conta de sua mente. Afinal, todos os arquivos do HD da Cassiopéia possuíam uma cópia em seu computador, no Brasil. Todos, exceto as anotações que fizera na noite anterior.  
"Calma. É disso que preciso agora. Muita calma...", ordenou Tieko ao seu próprio cérebro, tentando colocar as idéias em ordem:  
01. Ela estava digitando no computador quando ouviu vozes deveras familiares no corredor.  
02. Ela escondera o computador sob o travesseiro.  
03. A maleta do computador estava sobre a cadeira, do OUTRO lado da cama, oposto ao que dava para a porta.  
04. Ami não havia falado nada sobre computadores.  
05. Portanto, ela não havia visto o computador sob o travesseiro.  
06. Martin teve uma súbita crise de sentimentalismo e jogou-se sobre ela, quase caindo do outro lado da cama.  
07. Esse comportamento não se encaixa em nenhuma característica MADSiana conhecida até o momento.  
08. 07 é completamente verdadeiro, portanto, DEVIA haver um propósito, um plano por trás daquele abraço.  
09. A maleta da Cassiopéia não estava mais na cadeira.  
10. Martin saiu do quarto sem que ninguém percebesse.  
11. 08, 09 e 10 formam uma equação segundo a própria lógica dele: (Plano + Maleta + MADS) x Cassiopéia = MADS pegou a Cassiopéia, colocou-a dentro da maleta e foi embora.  
Suspirando de alívio, por descobrir que não havia perdido seu computador, e de solidão, pois não teria NADA para fazer enquanto R-kun não retornasse de sua aventura pelos corredores brancos do hospital da Universidade de Tóquio, Paolla simplesmente deixou sua cabeça retornar à maciez do travesseiro e fechou os olhos. Estava na hora de dormir e de deixar a mente viajar pelo mundo dos sonhos.  
No momento, seu maior sonho era sair daquele hospital o mais rápido possível. E talvez nunca mais ver aquela comida 'especialmente preparada e calculada pelas nutricionistas' de hospital na SUA boca, de preferência.

***  
O tempo estava relativamente agradável em Hades, se é que isso um dia poderia ter sido dito em algum momento da História do Universo. Não havia qualquer sinal de tempestades no horizonte, apenas a fraca luz desaparecendo no horizonte, indicando para todos o final de mais um dia. Isso, se o planeta não estava em mais um de seus estranhos humores e resolvesse fornecer uma tempestade ácida noturna. Todavia, não era nisso que alguém pensava com tanta intensidade e atenção.  
Sem ser perturbado por ninguém, o jovem selenita caminhava pelas ruas de Cerberus, a cidade solitária de Hades. Seu caminho era certo, demarcado pelas várias placas de sinalização que indicavam a presença de um grande evento. Não era muito distante disso, uma vez que naquela direção estava a arena em que estava ocorrendo o Torneio dos Noble Kishi.  
Os Noble Kishi. A lembrança de que um dia ele mesmo poderia ter se candidatado a representar a Lua nesse torneio trazia uma certa melancolia ao seu coração. Ele poderia ser Moon Noble Kishi, mas o Destino lhe pregara uma peça... como sempre acontecera em sua vida.  
Seus passos não cessaram durante suas reflexões, a caminhada contra a brisa suave fazendo com que as faixas de tecido prateado que envolviam sua cintura flutuassem graciosamente. Em seu braço direito, a braçadeira com uma lua crescente estampada não deixava qualquer dúvida sobre a sua origem, embora ela não fosse verdadeira.  
- Moon Fox! - chamou um rapaz, de cabelos e olhos negros, vindo na sua direção. Suas roupas eram semelhantes as do selenita, exceto pela cor das faixas, vermelhas.  
- Konnichi wa, Aleph. - respondeu Moon Fox, deixando momentaneamente suas reflexões de lado. - O que faz em Hades? Pensei que estava em Marte.  
- E estava. Pouco depois de chegar em casa, recebi um chamado que pedia... ou melhor, ORDENAVA que eu viesse para Hades o mais rápido possível. E cá estou. - falou Aleph, sorrindo levemente. - E você? Foi para ca... - ele começou, lembrando-se que seu amigo havia sido dado como morto após desaparecer em uma tempestade. - Gomen nasai, Fox-tomodachi...  
O rosto de Moon Fox iluminou-se brevemente com um sorriso suave.  
- Está tudo bem, Aleph. Pretendo ir para casa depois que tudo estiver resolvido. - respondeu ele, imaginando a surpresa de sua família.  
- Nani?  
- Também recebi um chamado, mas ele chegou antes que eu saísse de Plutão. Bom, creio que devamos ir para a arena e descobrir quem nos chamou até aqui, ne?  
- Un.  
Os dois amigos continuaram a caminhada até a arena, sem pronunciar uma palavra sequer durante o trajeto. O silêncio permitiu que Moon Fox retornasse aos seus devaneios e reflexões, tornando o ato de caminhar um mero reflexo de suas pernas. Aleph, por sua vez, apenas respeitou o silêncio que seu amigo parecia desejar para si mesmo e caminhou ao seu lado silenciosamente. Porém, uma caminhada em um planeta imprevisível quanto Hades, capaz de até mesmo desafiar a tecnomagia selenita, dificilmente continua como algo 'casual'.  
Um arrepio correu pelo corpo de Aleph, como se indicasse que algo ou alguém os estava seguindo. Embora ele não tivesse uma habilidade tão aprimorada quanto sua prima, Aleph estava certo de que sentia a presença de uma coisa. Alguém que não pertencia naturalmente àquele ambiente.  
Lentamente, ele pegou um pequeno artefato de dentro das faixas de tecido vermelho e, fazendo um comando mental, fez com que ele se modificasse em um bastão de um metro de comprimento. Isso não passou despercebido por Moon Fox, que imediatamente colocou de um modo quase casual a sua mão no cabo da sua katana.  
Fazendo um sinal para que seu amigo não se mexesse, Aleph girou o bastão para trás, na direção em que sua intuição indicava.  
A movimentação do vento sobre as cabeças dos dois amigos fez com que ambos fechassem a guarda, preparando-se para um possível ataque, enquanto a figura que Aleph atacara pousava suavemente sobre seus próprios pés, em frente aos dois. Moon Fox já estava com sua katana desembainhada, mas ficou surpreso ao ver um rapaz de cabelos negro-esverdeados, de trajes semelhantes aos que usava, parado diante de si.  
- É dessa maneira que cumprimentam os amigos? - perguntou o rapaz, com um estranho sorriso nos lábios.  
- Chronos?! - ambos exclamaram, baixando a guarda.

***  
No Templo Hikawa, o fato da luz do quarto de hóspedes ficar acesa até altas horas da madrugada estava se tornando algo rotineiro. Nem mesmo Phobos ou Deimos se incomodavam mais com a estranha iluminação que só se encerrava após a meia-noite, na mais otimista das expectativas.  
Inclusive Rei havia desistido de tentar fazer seu hóspede ir dormir mais cedo. Durante a noite, quando passava pelo corredor para ir fazer uma pequena meditação noturna e via um feixe de luz saindo por baixo da porta, ela se limitava a balançar a cabeça e a suspirar levemente, enquanto prosseguia seu caminho. Após sua meditação, quando passava novamente pelo corredor na direção do seu quarto, também já não era novidade encontrar o mesmo feixe de luz saindo por baixo da porta, sendo apenas interrompido por alguns borrões de sombra. Provavelmente, era Martin que estava saindo de perto de seu computador para pegar algo.  
Mas naquela noite, os borrões passavam pelo feixe de luz em intervalos de tempo menores do que os habituais. Os ruídos suaves da digitação frenética de MADS também estavam inaudíveis para uma pessoa a qualquer distância da porta do quarto de hóspedes.  
Isso porque o ficwriter chinês não estava digitando nenhuma de suas histórias mirabolantes, por mais impossível que isso poderia parecer. Ao contrário, o que se via no quarto era um computador desligado e um garoto sentado na cama, aparentemente arrumando uma maleta preta de couro. Ao lado da maleta, estava a Cassiopéia de Tieko, também desligada, acompanhada de alguns livros e cadernos.  
O dia seguinte seria de grandes surpresas, calculava MADS, retirando pacientemente mais alguns livros de dentro da maleta. Era o dia em que Paolla sairia do hospital e o início das aulas na Universidade de Tóquio. Portanto, embora ele estranhasse o fato de não terem divulgado nenhum material bibliográfico até o momento, ele deveria se preparar.  
Os livros utilizados durante seus estudos na Juuban High School agora não lhe seriam mais úteis, excetuando para economizar dinheiro e entregá-los a seu primo. Ainda que não houvesse muita utilidade naquilo, uma vez que haviam utilizado livros mais técnicos. Entretanto, isso não diminuia outros fatores a serem considerados. Colocando agora os livros ao lado de Eiki-san, Martin arrumava o material que seu primo talvez fosse utilizar, como o dicionário. Por outro lado, a sua mente também não conseguia parar de imaginar nas hipóteses do dia seguinte.  
Dessa forma, sua paranóia havia tomado o melhor de si e a maleta estava começando a pedir uma 'promoção' para ser uma mala. Um caderno universitário de brochura 'utilizável' para um ano inteiro era o que ocupava nela, juntamente com o estojo escolar. Todavia, ali também estava o 'kit de sobrevivência escolar' de Martin Siu. Isso, indubitavelmente, incluia três dicionários, três caixas de disquetes, um pequeno guarda-chuva, uma pasta de papéis em branco, uma agenda, um estojo escolar para caso esquecesse a outra, compasso que nunca seria usado num curso de computação mas que talvez fosse útil para alguém, além de uma calculadora 'simples' e uma quase nunca utilizada, a Hewlett Packard de seu pai.  
Fazendo uma careta, quase como se isso pudesse fazer com que a maleta se fechasse, Martin a observou por uns instantes. Resolvido, ele caminhou até a gaveta do criado-mudo, voltando a seguir para a maleta e conseguindo (incrivelmente) um espaço para colocar um novo aparato ao kit. Seu jogo japonês de chaves magnetizadas. Claro, sabendo que a magnetização não era forte o suficiente para estragar nenhum disquete das três caixas, ele sequer se importou se o jogo estaria próximo ou não. Em seguida, ele olhou para outra coisa em sua cama. Martin sorriu então, lembrando-se de alguns eventos.  
"Amanhã eu entrego a Cassiopéia para ela.", pensou Martin, dando alguns tapinhas na maleta grafite do lap-top. "Isto é, se Ami-san não estiver por perto ou montando guarda.", concluiu o chinês, sem conseguir dissimular um sorriso maligno quando se lembrava da expressão de sua amiga quando Ami a chamava de 'Limy-chan'.  
Porém, tal sorriso desvaneceu quando seu olhar atingiu a porta. O dia anterior havia sido de muita correria e agitação, segundo a sua opinião. A começar com o acidente de Paolla, a visita das Senshi em seu quarto e desenrolando-se durante o parque e o hospital. No final, não havia sido tão ruim para um dia com Senshi. Nenhuma parede quebrada, nenhum parque destruído ou um megalomaníaco vilão a destruir metade da população japonesa.  
A chegada de seu primo decerto amenizara muito a sua tensão, além de aprimorar ainda mais o seu senso negro e irônico de humor. Olhando para o relógio, ele concluía que Ricardo FINALMENTE havia terminado de falar... ou então, possuía mais assunto do que ele poderia imaginar. Suspirando, ele tomou a maleta nas mãos e a colocou diante de seu computador.  
Em seguida, Martin recomeçou a recapitular todo o final-de-semana, o mais agitado que ele tivera, com toda a certeza. Fazia-lhe até um certo bem ao relembrar cada ação, cada detalhe. De alguma forma, ele sentia que poderia algum precisar de determinado evento lógico a se desenrolar em algum fic... e ele ainda tinha a plena certeza de que iria aproveitar a cicatriz no indicador direito de seu primo para uma coisa.  
Claro, ele ficou surpreso com a forma da cicatriz, numa meia-lua voltada na direção da unha, mas aquilo apenas facilitou para que empregasse a imaginação em alguns detalhes de seu 'diário'. Principalmente por que a cicatriz encontrava-se oposta à palma da mão, o que deixava bem visível para todos os curiosos perceberem.  
Evidente era que aquela cicatriz não havia sido planejada por Ricardo, quando se cortou com a faca, mas era irresistível para o ficwriter chinês, quase como se fosse impossível de deixar de comparar com os vários elementos das Senshi, ligados à Lua. Assim sendo, ele voltou a sorrir devido à teoria lançada por Saotome. Fazia sentido a teoria.  
Nisso, um som chamou a sua atenção. Vindo da porta, o barulho assustou o ficwriter, não pela sua existência, mas pelo que poderia significar. E, naquele momento, Martin não tinha certeza se haveria alguma Senshi ou Dragon Kishi de plantão para socorrê-lo. Portanto, quando a porta se abriu, ele quase gelou de ansiedade.  
- Martin? - chamou a voz, encontrando a luz ligada do quarto. - Ainda está acordado?  
- H-hai... - respondeu o ficwriter, aproveitando o momento para deixar que seu punho se desfizesse e o sangue voltasse a circular normalmente por seu braço. - O que aconteceu, Rei-san?  
- Não está escrevendo? - perguntou a sacerdotisa, ao observar o computador desligado. Claro, o fato dela ter piscado repetidas vezes os olhos deu a Martin a noção de que REALMENTE estavam todos a achar que ele dormia com um computador ao lado.  
"Não que isso seja uma má idéia..." pensou o descendente de chinês.  
- Anoo... iie. - respondeu ele, analisando cuidadosamente as suas palavras. - Estou um pouco cansado para isso.  
- Cansado? Mas você não foi apenas levar seu primo para conhecer Paolla? - perguntou Rei, curiosa.  
- Hai. Mas ele acabou ficando por lá, eu suponho. - revelou Martin, lembrando-se da causa de ter chegado tão tarde no Templo Hikawa. - É que depois disso, fui jogar xadrez com Ami-san.  
- XADREZ? - surpreendeu-se Hino Rei. Não que fosse algo extraordinário que o ficwriter brasileiro soubesse jogar xadrez (e se distanciando do teclado do computador), mas pelo fato dele ter dito que havia jogado com ninguém menos do que AMI-CHAN.  
- Hai. - confirmou Martin, surpreso pela reação da sacerdotisa. - Foi até divertido. - concluiu ele, sorrindo.  
- ... divertido? - repetiu a sacerdotisa, incrédula. Estaria ela diante de algum louco ou coisa parecida? "Se bem que ele não escondeu a razão de seu nickname..."  
- Hai. - disse ele, aumentando o sorriso. - Quinze partidas-relâmpago em... duas horas. Perdi dez e empatei três. - revelou ele, satisfeito.  
- ... então você ganhou duas vezes? - surpreendeu-se Rei. Não havia ouvido falar de algo tão... estranho desde a chegada de Chris. - COMO?  
- Estratégia, minha cara. - disse malevolamente o ficwriter. - Como disse um enxadrista, eu jogo de forma bem distinta. - continuou Martin, movendo sua mão direita em círculos ao redor de sua cabeça. - Em outras palavras, jogo inusitadamente e normalmente perco.  
- Mas ganhou duas vezes de Ami-chan. - repetiu incrédula Rei.  
- Hai. Por isso que prefiro partidas-relâmpago. São partidas rápidas e depois de algum tempo, você imagina que ocorreu algo parecido com uma outra jogada... mas não aconteceu. - disse Martin, lembrando-se de como havia sido a última partida. Principalmente a expressão facial de Ami quando notou que ele havia aplicado o 'golpe do pastor' depois de três lances. - Claro, isso não muda o fato dela ter ganho dez vezes de mim.  
- E como veio o empate? - perguntou ela, curiosa sobre como aquilo poderia acontecer.  
- Simples. - disse o ficwriter, entusiasmado. - Se eu consigo notar que não haverá jeito de ganhar, eu tento empatar. Vou ofertando todas as minhas peças até que eu fique apenas com algumas e não consiga me mover. Ou então de modo que eu apenas consiga mover em algumas casa. Isso origina o empate que mais aprecio. - sorriu Martin, lembrando do quanto Ricardo sofreu quando ele ia pouco a pouco tomando as peças do tabuleiro e, apesar de ter quase todas as peças, empatar com seu primo.  
- ... isso é jogo sujo. - disse Rei, mas sorrindo.  
- Bem, não infringi nenhuma regra. - respondeu apenas Martin, mexendo os ombros para a sacerdotisa. - Mas eu gostei de jogar. - disse ele, mais uma vez sorrindo. - Aliás... o que a traz aqui, Rei-san?  
- Oh... é que fiquei preocupada... normalmente você não fica andando de um lado para outro do quarto. - disse ela, logo depois colocando as mãos sobre a boca.  
- So ka... - disse naturalmente o ficwriter, como se não tivesse notado a ação ou apenas quisesse ignorar. - Obrigado pela preocupação.  
- Está tudo bem... - disse Rei, sua cor voltando ao normal. - É melhor você ir dormir... amanhã tem aula.  
- Hai. - constatou Martin, olhando para o relógio. - Vou tomar um banho e dormir em seguida. Oyasuminasai, Rei-san.  
- Oyasuminasai, Martin. - disse a sacerdotisa, saindo do quarto.  
"Agora, espero que Morfeu não me reserve nada hoje à noite." pediu Martin aos seus kamis, espreguiçando-se e estralando alguns ossos de sua coluna. "Estou ficando velho..."  
Nisso, ele não ouviu um suspiro na batente da janela ao desligar as luzes e pegar a trouxa de roupa. Na verdade, uma frase que poderia seriamente perturbar a sua paz(?).  
- Shizuka ni moeru no ga. Watakushi no yarikata yo... - disse a voz sussurrante na janela, um par de olhos quase a brilhar na escuridão e um sorriso a se formar no meio das sombras. - Hottokenai yo... koibito.


	8. Nihon Gakko

Episódio 07: Nihon Gakko

" Education is what you get from reading the fine print. Experience is what  
you get from not reading it. "  
-= Henry Vaughan =-

University of Tokyo.  
Aquelas três palavras pareciam trazer um pouco de mágica, em especial para o garoto que estava ali parado na entrada da universidade. Embora houvessem outros ao seu lado igualmente maravilhados, o garoto sabia que não sentiriam a mesma coisa que ele. Alguns, inclusive, ele já conhecia devido ao curso de introdução à língua japonesa. Assim como havia completos estranhos no meio deles.  
Entretanto, não era um início às aulas típico da universidade. Ali estavam jovens de todo o planeta, misturados num curso estranhamente desenvolvido. Variando diversamente as idades de dezessete até vinte e dois anos, estavam todos eles ali reunidos. E também não estavam na frente da universidade para fazer plantão a supostos veteranos daquela universidade.  
No entanto, o olhar do garoto parecia ainda ver a mágica daquelas três palavras. A mágica de quando recebeu um determinado comunicado por um meio de comunicação deveras eficiente para ele. O garoto de cabelos negros e curtos destacava-se um pouco daquela multidão, talvez pelo fato de ser um dos poucos orientais ali presentes.  
Todavia, seus olhos facilmente se desviaram da placa e, sem tanta admiração, voltava-se no meio da multidão de jovens. Algumas centenas deles, na verdade. O murmúrio provocado pelas diversas conversas paralelas trouxe a lembrança agradável aos seus ouvidos, como se este fosse uma música unicamente composta para seu deleite. Como a confortar a sua alma, o garoto agradecia por aquilo. Era como se tornar uma gota d'água diante de um oceano... sentir-se como um grão de areia num deserto.  
Para Martin Siu, não havia melhor sensação do que o anonimato, onde ninguém o julgaria ou prestaria atenção aos seus gestos tanto quanto ele prestava. Assim, o ficwriter dava mais uma vez um crédito maior àquela época tão distinta do ano. Olhando para as placas recém-colocadas no campus, Martin começou a caminhar juntamente com os demais. Como uma onda fluida de pessoas, todos eles encaminhavam-se para o auditório.

***  
- ... e agora encerraram o curso de introdução ao japonês. - disse eloqüentemente um senhor de idade diante da multidão. Sentado na banca improvisada, ele tinha a aparência agradável e risonha, apesar de seu tamanho quase nanico se comparado com qualquer idoso que Martin conhecia. Excetuando o avô de Rei, é claro.  
O ficwriter brasileiro, no entanto, não conseguiu se conter e foi obrigado a MAIS UMA VEZ olhar para seu relógio. "Duas horas e catorze minutos", constatou ele, fazendo uma careta para o relógio. "Quanto tempo mais ele consegue ficar na INTRODUÇÃO das boas-vindas???"  
Até um certo ponto, Martin era conhecido por sua paciência. Quando o reitor começou a falar, ele não se incomodou quando ele contou como era formada a universidade, apesar dos diversos panfletos distribuídos na ocasião. Mas, quando veio a história da universidade, as motivações do curso, como havia sido a função aleatória utilizada para escolher os candidatos, como ocorreram os sorteios para espalhar os alunos por todas as escolas de Tóquio, o histórico escolar NADA longo do reitor, a INFÂNCIA dele... tudo isso, aliado ao fato de que haviam SEQUER saído do terceiro de cinco itens da introdução, segundo o roteiro fornecido, serviu para que a paciência de Martin Siu se reduzisse a pó e o tornasse capaz de reduzir ao mesmo qualquer um que ousasse dizer qualquer coisa a respeito da 'paciência milenar'.  
Admirável também era notar que o reitor sequer percebera que metade dos alunos presentes haviam adormecido depois de uma hora falando sobre sua vida e que metade do restante já havia caído na última meia hora.  
Nisso, Martin olhou uma vez mais para seu relógio, observando que miraculosamente haviam sido gastos mais dezesseis minutos para 'o ensino adotado nas escolas preparatórias' desde a sua última checagem.  
- ... e desejo a todos bons estudos. - captou os ouvidos de Martin, para grande surpresa.  
"Depois de tanto tempo, ele SIMPLESMENTE **OMITE** o resto da apresentação???" espantou-se o ficwriter. Não, é claro, que ele tenha se arrependido pela decisão o reitor, mas era-lhe estranho que alguém que aparentemente gostava tanto de falar decidisse evitar assuntos. Assim, ele piscou seus olhos, enquanto a imensa maioria ainda dormia no auditório, mas por pouco tempo.  
Esse tempo, na verdade, havia sido o que o reitor precisara para acordar um dos professores pertencentes à banca. Imediatamente, Martin aproveitou o momento para estralar alguns ossos e espantar a dormência de suas pernas, que suportaram o peso da maleta que trouxera.  
- Anoo... ohayo gozaimasu, gakusei-san. - cumprimentou o professor, despertando a grande massa, enquanto o sorridente velhinho sentava-se em seu lugar. - É uma grande honra que tantos estudantes tenham vindo, alguns do outro extremo do planeta, para a nossa universidade. - dito isso, uma grande quantidade de alunos recomeçava a se preparar para dormir, já prevendo o tipo de discurso que teriam. - MAS, como havia bem discursado nosso reitor Yamato, devemos ser breves.  
"Sei... 'breves', ne?" comentou sarcasticamente Martin para si mesmo.  
- Assim, quero parabenizar a todos aqui presentes. - disse o professor, sorrindo para a recém-desperta metade do público. - Pedir que todos peguem seu material no balcão da saída e desejar bons estudos a todos.  
"Material?!?" estranhou Martin. Bem, AQUILO era novidade. Quer dizer, retirando o fato de ter se surpreendido pela Juuban High School não vender seu próprio uniforme, ERA para surpreender que, numa universidade que estava pagando já três meses de uma bolsa de estudos mágica, ele não tivesse que pagar pelo material utilizado nos estudos do curso.  
Todavia, a surpresa de Martin não durou muito tempo. Juntamente com os demais, ele dirigiu-se até o balcão, onde diversos veteranos sorridentes estavam amontoados com várias caixas ao lado.

***  
Ao mesmo tempo, um outro veterano estava a sorrir diante de um ocaso. Mais precisamente, a sorrir para uma mulher com um olhar deveras desagradável. Sendo mais preciso, com um sorriso deveras amarelo e quase estampando na sua testa 'Olá!'. Mas o olhar desagradável foi o que certamente não agradou ao veterano, que optou por uma rápida e estratégica idéia.  
A mãe de Henrique, é claro, não esperava que Daniel Rezende Graminho pudesse desaparecer tão rápido quanto aparecer de seu apartamento. Isso, principalmente, depois do choque ao receber a notícia de seu filho. No entanto, ela sabia que não podia culpar o sobrinho de sua cunhada pelo perigo que a cidade oferecia. Por isso, ela tomou a decisão mais sensata e menos comum às mães.  
Ela começou a contar as vinte e quatro horas para notificar o desaparecimento de Henrique às autoridades.  
Claro, nada impedia que ela aproveitasse o tempo para telefonar para todos os números de telefone existentes no quarto de seu filho. E avisar logo o Alexandre para que ele a ajude tão prontamente.

***  
- Arf, arf, arf...  
- ... como foi que ela reagiu? - perguntou, sem esconder a ansiedade, a voz do garoto japonês de óculos.  
- Muito bem, na minha opinião. - respondeu Daniel Tolaris, suando por ter descido correndo as escadas dos dois andares. - Mas seria melhor sairmos rápido daqui.  
- ... - foi a única resposta de Edson Makoto Kimura ao deduzir O QUE havia acontecido no apartamento. - Tá. O que vamos fazer agora?  
- Sair daqui. - respondeu simplesmente Daniel, para o desprazer de Edson. Não era EXATAMENTE aquilo que ele tinha em mente, assim uma gota gigante de suor se formou em sua testa. - Quer dizer, amanhã tem aula, ne?  
Edson rolou seus olhos, percebendo que nada faria Daniel mudar de idéia, embora nem ele mesmo soubesse o que seria o mais correto a se fazer. De certa forma, 'Cloud Strife' estava se sentindo responsável pelo desaparecimento de Henrique. Quer dizer, logo no dia que ele descobre onde um dos ficwriters fundadores do Grupo morava, este desaparece?  
Se ele fosse o MADS, certamente faria disso um fanfic, mas não era esse o caso. Edson sentia que havia algo errado quando dirigia até o apartamento de Henrique Loyola, mas jamais imaginara que algo tão grave fosse acontecer. Um Tolaris moído depois da confissão podia até ser, mas este ao menos estaria ao alcance de qualquer um que o procurasse.  
Só que o caso de Henrique era diferente. Depois de quatro horas procurando intensivamente no parque, eles haviam finalmente desistido de procurar pelo ficwriter. Embora não conhecesse tão bem o ficwriter, Edson sabia que seu senso de humor estaria longe de manter duas pessoas procurando por um parque durante quatro horas consecutivas e não precisou de muito raciocínio para saber que o melhor a fazer era informar a mãe dele.  
Ao estranho contragosto de Tolaris, cujas mãos pareciam ainda estar tremendo. Entretanto, aquilo já havia se tornado um fato ao ficwriter. Henrique 'Ranma' Loyola havia desaparecido e Edson sequer fazia a mínima idéia de como aquilo havia ocorrido. Para melhorar, a seu próprio contragosto, aquilo estava começando a se tornar um misto de novela mexicana onde-garoto-some-sem-que-ninguém-perceba com baixo IBOPE. Somente restava esperar que Henrique não reaparecesse depois de quinze anos com a fortuna da família de algum mexicano.  
- Bem, acho que só nos resta esperar para que ele volte logo. - disse Edson, o que estranhamente ajudou Tolaris a relaxar. - Ou você tem algum idéia de onde ele pode estar?  
- Eu diria que... não tenho a menor idéia. - respondeu Daniel. - Mas estou ficando preocupado também. Ranma não costuma desaparecer dessa forma e muito menos num parque.  
- Já aconteceu isso antes? - espantou-se Edson com a naturalidade do primo do primo do desaparecido.  
- ... bem, ele nunca desapareceu antes, então não deve ser um costume que ele adquiriu... - respondeu Daniel, mexendo os ombros. - Mas talvez seja melhor começarmos a procurar por pistas.  
- Que tipo de pistas, se nós vasculhamos o parque INTEIRO antes de vir aqui?!? - perguntou Cloud, com certa irritação.  
- Jeez... você está estressado, Cloud. - falou Tolaris. - Devia aprender a relaxar um pouco.  
- AAAAAARGH!!! - gritou Edson, correndo para o carro.  
Daniel, por outro lado, sorriu. "Vingança é um doce prato frio..." pensou ele, chacoalhando um pouco a perna e ouvindo o som de suas meias ainda encharcadas em seus tênis. "Mas eu gostaria que fosse algo menos molhado..."  
Entretanto, uma outra coisa aparecia paralelo aos pensamentos do futuro engenheiro. A preocupação, ainda que não fosse completamente disfarçada pelo seu aparente otimismo, era sincera. Sair rapidamente do apartamento de Henrique havia sido uma boa estratégia, principalmente porque ele ainda queria pensar sobre o que havia acontecido sem que alguém ficasse sacudindo-o no meio do ar fazendo as mesmas perguntas que ele faria.  
Daniel 'Tolaris' era uma pessoa prática e isso talvez rendesse-lhe o excesso de otimismo. Não é claro que ele fizesse aquilo propositalmente, mas ele sabia perfeitamente que não adiantaria ficar se desesperando por uma coisa se ele planejava RESOLVER essa coisa.  
Assim, quando Daniel caminhou até a entrada dos dois prédios que compunham o 'condomínio' do primo de seu primo que ainda não era seu parente e que ele repetia isso quase toda hora, ele se surpreendeu ao avistar Edson o esperando no carro. Não, é claro, que fosse ruim. Daniel havia tido quase a certeza de que Edson planejaria fazer tudo às pressas.  
Mas não havia sido aquilo que acontecera. Deixando as brincadeiras de lado, Daniel não deixou de imaginar a sorte dos dois ficwriters brasileiros em relação à dele. Certo, perder a despedida de Martin e Paolla por uma questão de algumas horas era uma coisa, mas perder um dia com a despedida de Ricardo era algo que nem mesmo ele acreditava.  
Era quase como se algum kami estivesse a olhar na sua direção para que todo tipo de desgraça ocorresse. Tolaris, no entanto, resistiu à vontade de dar um passo para o lado.  
- Contamos para os outros? - perguntou Daniel, embora ele mesmo soubesse já a resposta.  
- Menos para Paolla, Martin e Ricardo. - respondeu Cloud. - Não há necessidade de deixá-los preocupados.  
- Hai. - confirmou Tolaris. - Nesse caso, precisamos agir rápido se queremos ainda encontrar Ranma.  
- Un. E ter cuidado para que MADS não encontre nada a respeito. Sabe como é, do jeito que ele é paranóico, vai acabar montando uma página de 'Procura-se Saotome desesperadamente'... - disse Edson, rindo levemente.  
- É... - concordou Daniel, também rindo. - Então? Vamos?  
- Sim... para a grande estrada da informação. - falou Cloud, num tom deveras sério e irônico.  
Na verdade, o plano era até simples... e eficaz. Se Henrique havia desaparecido, ele não poderia passar despercebido por uma cidade inteira. Assim, nada como movimentar a cidade inteira para procurá-lo. Como fazer isso era algo relativamente fácil para os dois ficwriters.  
A Grande Rede, como dizia MADS, é o Centro da Informação.  
Ou, numa tradução de Henrique, era só mandar mensagens para os paulistanos conectados na Internet para que metade da cidade começasse a procurar pelo que precisava.  
E era na Internet que ambos estavam começando a depositar as suas esperanças... se aquilo fosse algum fanfic de MADS.

***  
Enquanto isso, um outro brasileiro estava também a depositar as suas esperanças... mas em outro lugar.  
- BLEARGH... - foi o som que Paolla ouviu um pouco antes de uma descarga ser acionada no banheiro. Para ser mais exata, no banheiro que R-kun havia entrado após experimentar um pouco do desjejum do hospital.  
Ou, o que seria mais lógico, depois do seu estômago ter finalmente conseguido uma reação contra a comida atômica de Tsukino Usagi, se os relatos da conversa da noite anterior eram verdadeiros. Claro, isso também levava a induzir que Paolla NÃO deveria refutar o que havia sido escrito nos fanfics do Grupo a respeito dos dotes culinários da loira de cabelos longos.  
Afinal, se eles HAVIAM sobrevivido ao ataque de limpeza gástrica supervisionada por Martin, o 'curry' não deveria ser menosprezado.  
"Nota mental: verificar se Usagi-san é a voluntária na cozinha deste hospital o mais breve possível." pensou sarcasticamente a ficwriter.  
- Kami-sama... - disse a voz cansada de Ricardo ao retornar de sua 'viagem'. - {Acho que serei o próximo a ficar alguns dias numa cama de hospital...}  
- {Nem pense nisso!} - alertou Paolla. - {Você não tem a MÍNIMA idéia de como é a comida daqui.}  
- {Depois desse 'curry', dificilmente acharei alguma coisa intragável.} - mencionou Ricardo, olhando de relance para a porta.  
Sim, (in)felizmente, nenhuma Tsukino Usagi furiosa apareceu por aquela porta naquele momento. Todavia, seria excelente motivo para que pingüins com cartolas aparecessem sapateando no quarto. Ainda era muito cedo para os padrões 'Usagianos'.

***  
- Aimeudeusestouatrasadadenovoooooooooooooo!!! - era parte dos estranhos, inconfundíveis e totalmente indecifráveis gritos que se ouviam diariamente na casa dos Tsukino.  
Uma japonesa loira, de longos cabelos presos em uma espécie de 'odango', corria de um lado para o outro, tendo seus passos vigiados por uma gata preta com uma lua crescente na testa, que nada mais fazia senão observar a corrida frenética da menina e colocar a pata na cabeça, enquanto inúmeras gotas gigantescas apareciam à sua volta.  
- Usagi-chan, quantas vezes eu vou ter que repetir que não adianta nada você se desesperar desse jeito se você simplesmente não consegue acordar mais cedo do que isso? - perguntou a gata, bocejando ao ver a 'rotina' matutina se repetindo pela décima-quarta vez no mês... isso porque o mês estava em seu décimo-quarto dia.  
- Aaaaw, Luna, ao invés de reclamar, você bem que podia ter me acordado mais cedoooo! - respondeu/gritou/berrou/você-entendeu a loira, tentando amarrar o laço de seu uniforme com uma das mãos enquanto segurava a escova de dentes com a outra.  
- Claaaro... para depois ouvir as suas reclamações sobre as minhas garras. - retrucou a gata, sorrindo malignamente ao ver o brilho de suas garras afiadas contra a luz do sol. - Aliás, você devia se apressar... lembre-se que a Ami não virá até aqui para vocês irem juntas para a escola enquanto Paolla-san não sair do hospital.  
- NANI?!? Eu tinha me esquecido disso!!! Prometi que iria até lá antes da aula para visitá-la! - Usagi continuou gritando, desta vez colocando as meias ao mesmo tempo em que jogava alguns cadernos dentro de uma pasta preta.  
- Tarde demais, deixe para fazer isso depois da aula. - suspirou Luna, ajeitando-se na cama de Usagi.  
Não houve qualquer resposta compreensível à observação da gata lunar, uma vez que Usagi fechou 'mui' delicadamente a porta de seu quarto e correu para a porta da sala.

***  
Nisso, a noite caía do outro lado do mundo. Mas abria-se um novo dia para duas pessoas. Frente a um computador ligado e conectado à Internet, dois adolescentes comportavam-se de modo semelhante ao de Tsukino Usagi, embora não estivessem atrasados para coisa alguma. Um deles, porém, parecia estar mais nervoso do que seu amigo oriental, que digitava rapidamente o texto do e-mail que seria enviado para o maior número possível de pessoas que conheciam o ficwriter desaparecido. Evidentemente, algumas delas não residiam na cidade de São Paulo, mas seriam alertadas para que ficassem atentas a qualquer sinal de Henrique, nem que esse sinal aparecesse em um lugar completamente absurdo e LONGE do parque Ibirapuera.  
- Terminou, Cloud? - perguntou o mais nervoso, pela décima vez em cinco minutos.  
- Terminei, Tolaris... - disse Edson. - EU TERMINEI! Agora preciso enviar isso a todos do meu Address Book. - respondeu o oriental, lançando um olhar de raiva ao seu amigo. - Você tem o e-mail de mais alguém que possa ajudar a encontrar o Ranma?  
- Não seria mais fácil enviar pelas mailing lists? Moonlist...  
- O MADS está inscrito nela, Tolaris.  
- Aniverse?  
- Também.  
- Exodus Public Mailing List?  
- Idem. - respondeu o garoto japonês, começando a perder o pouco que restava de sua 'paciência oriental'.  
- A lista dos Inner NDK?  
- Tolaris, a água do lago ENFERRUJOU os parafusos da sua cabeça??? O MADS é MODERADOR das duas últimas listas que você enumerou! - gritou Cloud, abrindo o Address Book do programa de e-mail e selecionando alguns destinatários.  
- E como vamos fazer para enviar esse e-mail para o maior número de pessoas?! - retrucou Tolaris, colocando as mãos na cabeça e principiando algo que seria um movimento de puxar os cabelos. - Você vai digitar mensagem por mensagem?  
- Existe algo chamado Carbon Copy, sabia? - respondeu Cloud, sorrindo sarcasticamente enquanto o rosto da pessoa que estava ao seu lado se tornava levemente bordô.  
Enviar a mensagem para todas as pessoas que estavam no Address Book não seria um trabalho dos mais complicados para Edson Makoto Kimura que, certamente, não levaria muito tempo para terminar sua tarefa. O tempo não era seu fator limitante, mas sim a preocupação com seu amigo desaparecido.  
Respirando profundamente antes de iniciar o envio de todos aqueles e-mails, Edson pediu mentalmente aos kamis para que Henrique estivesse bem, onde quer que estivesse.  
Mesmo que estivesse no lugar mais absurdo que pudesse existir.

***  
Henrique abriu os olhos, acordando em um sobressalto, como se saísse de um pesadelo. Suando frio e tremendo um pouco, ele sentou-se e piscou algumas vezes, tentando enxergar algo além da escuridão que o rodeava, esperando que tudo não passasse de um pesadelo dentro de um pesadelo e que ele estaria simplesmente sentado na cama de seu quarto, acordando para mais um dia de aula e para entregar o gigantesco trabalho para a professora.  
Infelizmente para o jovem adolescente, o que havia vivenciado era um pesadelo, mas não dentro de OUTRO pesadelo. A escuridão era real.  
"Um... sonho? Kami-sama, parecia tão real..." pensou Ranma, tentando visualizar a última cena de seu sonho. Ele nunca havia descrito ou lido a respeito do uniforme que o rapaz de cabelos negro-esverdeados usava, tampouco do uniforme de seu companheiro no sonho. "Aleph?"  
A lembrança da referência à arena onde estava sendo realizado o torneio dos Noble Kishi fez com que sua mente imediatamente relacionasse o sonho ao universo NDK, mais precisamente, à saga de Angels, escrita por Martin. Entretanto, Henrique não se lembrava de tal padrão de uniforme, totalmente diferente dos trajes dos Dragon Kishi ou ainda do pouco que sobrava de 'padrão' dos Noble Kishi.  
Porém, o mais incrível do sonho era que ele havia visto a si mesmo como um selenita. A lua crescente na braçadeira em seu braço direito era o elemento que mais lhe chamava a atenção, agora que estava acordado e tentava se lembrar do sonho. Afinal, o universo NDK era apenas uma criação de três rapazes, leitores assíduos das notícias que envolviam as Sailor Senshi, não era algo real, assim como toda a história do Sistema Solar criada por eles.  
Tudo não passava de ficção. E ele, Henrique 'Ranma' Loyola, não era um personagem de ficção, era uma PESSOA, pertencente ao mundo real, desprovido de magia, fantasia, criaturas fantásticas e guerreiros capazes de decidir o futuro de um planeta.  
Mesmo assim, o nome que ouviu sendo pronunciado por aquele a quem chamara de 'Aleph' não lhe era estranho. Moon Fox. A raposa lunar.  
"Tsuki no kitsune." pensou Henrique, passando o nome para o japonês.  
- Tsuki no kitsune. - ele repetiu em voz alta, tentando entender por que esse nome lhe era muito familiar. - Moon Fox.  
Quando Henrique pronunciou a última sílaba de sua frase, uma espécie de eco começou a repetir o nome de Moon Fox, rompendo de modo torturante o silêncio que antes reinava no local. As palavras entravam pelos ouvidos do ficwriter, ressoando no interior de sua mente como badaladas de um sino.  
Torturado pela dor que se apossou de sua cabeça, Ranma cobriu os ouvidos com suas mãos, colocando a cabeça entre os joelhos, em uma tentativa desesperada de fazer com que aquele nome parasse de se repetir tantas vezes, vindo de tantos lugares, do som que tomara conta do local onde estava e até mesmo de dentro de sua própria memória.  
- Pare... onegai... - murmurava Henrique, sentindo como se finas agulhas estivessem trespassando seu cérebro. Lágrimas de plena dor vertiam de seu rosto naquele instante. - ... onegai... pare... eu não...  
- Don't let memory play games with thy mind. - uma voz disse, vinda de algum lugar da escuridão. - Let thy inner self wake up, let the REAL one rise from the deepest part of thy soul and mind. Free thy soul from thy true thee.  
O tom suave da voz fez com que parte da dor desaparecesse, permitindo que o ficwriter abrisse os olhos e levantasse a cabeça. Havia uma luz rasgando o negro véu da escuridão, iluminando uma só pessoa: ele mesmo. Espanto tomou conta da mente de Henrique quando a primeira cor foi registrada pelo seu cérebro. O vermelho característico de sangue. Seu próprio sangue.  
Em suas mãos repousava uma katana de cabo prateado, com a lâmina voltada para trás. Luvas antes brancas protegiam suas mãos, cobrindo parte das mangas de uma jaqueta prateada, presa na cintura por faixas de tecido da mesma cor, agora tingidas de vermelho. No braço direito, a braçadeira com a lua crescente ainda indicava orgulhosamente a sua origem.  
O campo coberto pela luz ampliou-se lentamente, fazendo com que o adolescente enxergasse a realidade que estava vivenciando. Aos seus pés, jazia o corpo de um rapaz de cabelos negros, vestido com uma jaqueta vermelha, presa por faixas de tecido antes esvoaçantes. A mão, fechada no momento da morte, ainda segurava um estranho artefato de metal, no formato de um pequeno bastão.  
- Aleph...? - murmurou Henrique, deixando a katana cair no chão enquanto ajoelhava-se para tentar ver o rosto do rapaz mais nitidamente.  
Alguns momentos depois, ele desejou que essa idéia nunca tivesse passado pela sua mente.  
- Kami-sama... isso não é real... isso não PODE ser real! - exclamou Henrique, reconhecendo as feições do rapaz morto.  
Levantando-se, o jovem não sentia qualquer dor proveniente do ferimento em seu abdômen, mas apenas uma estranha e repentina revolta crescente dentro de seu peito. Tudo ao seu redor era um negro quadro, transitando entre o extremo do gótico com o extremo do realismo.  
Ruínas de palácios antes belos e majestosos, corpos caídos em meio a poças de sangue, muitos deles completamente destruídos pelo projétil que causara sua morte. Corpos dos quais não se saberia nem os nomes pelos quais respondiam quando ainda respiravam... não podia ser um sonho. Aquilo era real. Tudo era brutalmente REAL. Tão real que o brasileiro foi obrigado a dar dois passos para trás, de forma que não se desequilibrasse com o choque.  
Piscando fortemente os olhos e virando-se para trás, o ficwriter surpreendeu-se novamente ao ver um rapaz trajando uma jaqueta verde, presa na cintura por faixas de tecido da mesma cor, calças e botas pretas, lutando furiosamente com uma criatura inexistente na face da Terra, manipulando uma katana com a maestria que Henrique jamais pensou que veria pessoalmente.  
Quando a luta 'individual' que o rapaz travava com a 'criatura' terminou com a morte do último, o vencedor virou-se para trás, mostrando seu rosto para Henrique.  
- Cuidado!!! Abaixe-se! - ele gritou, apontando para uma outra criatura que se aproximava por trás de Henrique. - Jupiter Thunder STORM!!!  
Uma segunda katana foi desembainhada pelo rapaz e, num movimento deveras rápido, cruzada com a anterior. Uma espécie de eletricidade parecia percorrer a espada, mas durou por pouco tempo. Havia sido arremessada pela ponta das lâminas na sua direção.  
Antes mesmo que Henrique fosse capaz de PISCAR, vento pareceu percorrer ao seu lado. Virando-se bruscamente para trás, ele chegou a ver uma 'criatura' sendo eletrocutada pelo poderoso golpe do jovem mestre de armas. Henrique 'Ranma' Loyola apenas engoliu sua própria saliva ao perceber que havia sido salvo de um ataque que poderia causar a sua morte certa.  
- Moon Fox. Daijoubu? - ele perguntou, aproximando-se e colocando a mão sobre o ombro do assustado ficwriter.  
- Isso não pode ser real... - repetiu Henrique, agora fixando o olhar no rosto de seu salvador. Um olhar típico de um garoto colegial ao se deparar com tanto sangue. Um olhar aterrorizado. - Eu não sou um personagem de ficção... isso é só um sonho...  
"No. Thou shall truly wake up and face thy true reality..." uma voz sussurrou no interior da mente de Henrique. "... Moon Fox. Warrior of the Wind. Moon's greatest pride."  
- Não... eu não sou... - começou o atormentado adolescente, quando foi bruscamente jogado para o lado, caindo no chão. Quando ele olhou para ver o que havia acontecido, o rapaz de jaqueta verde estava lutando com outra daquelas criaturas bizarras.  
O som de um grito de guerra chamou a atenção de Henrique para a aproximação de uma criatura que vinha correndo em sua direção. Fechando os olhos e sacudindo levemente a cabeça, ele só conseguiu ter uma reação.  
Ainda de olhos fechados, ele cruzou os braços, fazendo aparecer uma pequena esfera branca de energia em seus punhos, em uma seqüência que ele só imaginava ser possível acontecer em suas histórias.  
- Moon... - a voz de Henrique pronunciou lentamente as palavras, frisando cada sílaba que saía de sua boca. - ... Time CRASH!!!  
A esfera partiu dos punhos do jovem guerreiro, indo na direção de seu alvo com uma velocidade impressionante, para enfim atingir o seu objetivo, rasgando a carne da criatura e criando novas e inusitadas angulações para suas articulações.  
A euforia da vitória, porém, não durou muito. O sorriso ainda persistia no rosto do guerreiro quando seu cérebro registrou a maior dor de toda a sua vida. A última dor que sentiria, rasgando seu corpo, rompendo seus nervos, derramando sangue no solo selenita a cada vaso que era destroçado pela imensa quantidade de energia que atingia o frágil corpo de Henrique.  
Finalmente, quando a dor se foi, tudo voltou a ficar escuro como antes. A escuridão novamente preenchia o espaço no qual ele se sentia inserido. Uma estranha e mórbida escuridão... tão estranha, que era reconfortante estar dentro dela. Fazer parte dela.  
Repentinamente, ele ouviu novamente a voz, suave e determinada, em sua própria mente. "Thou art strong..."  
E mais uma vez a luz o cobriu, revelando o uniforme selenita.  
- NÃÃÃÃÃÃOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!

***  
Os gritos que saíam do fundo da alma do garoto soavam como música para os ouvidos de Art. Era a quarta vez pela qual ele passava pela mesma cena, pela mesma dor da descoberta de seu poder, pela dor da morte...  
- Art, quantas vezes você vai repetir isso? - perguntou uma garota ruiva, de jaqueta violeta.  
- Só mais algumas vezes, Kare. Acho que ele estará bem receptivo à nossa proposta depois dessa pequena sessão de 'recordação'.  
- Faz muito tempo que não via alguém ser torturado de modo tão cruel, Art. O que deu em você?  
Uma sombra cobriu os olhos de Art, que se voltou na direção da garota, fixando o olhar nos olhos prateados dela.  
- Nada. Agora deixe-me em paz! - ele ordenou, empurrando-a para trás.  
- Que assim seja, senhor... - retrucou Kare, frisando ironicamente a palavra 'senhor' e evitando olhar diretamente para Art. - E que a Messias do Silêncio lhe dê o perdão pelos seus pecados.  
O som dos passos firmes de Kare preencheu o salão prateado, soando como uma espécie de melodia macabra para acompanhar a cena que ali ocorria no teatro da vida. No canto direito do salão, um casulo, semelhante ao que fora usado por Beryl para condicionar a mente de Chiba Mamoru, abrigava o corpo e a mente de Henrique 'Ranma' Loyola. Ao lado deste, seis casulos aguardavam vazios a chegada de seus ocupantes. Sorrindo, Art caminhou na direção deles, demorando-se em um casulo em especial.  
Nesse casulo mais brilhante havia um símbolo gravado.  
O símbolo de Mercúrio.  
Art carinhosamente tocou o símbolo e, como se tivesse sentido um calafrio percorrer o seu corpo, afastou a sua mão dele. Em seguida, suas mãos buscaram um objeto em seus bolsos, enquanto seus passos silenciosos ressoaram novamente pelo piso do salão.

***  
Paradoxo. Substantivo masculino que denota conceito que é ou parece contrário ao comum; contra-senso, absurdo, disparate. Uma contradição, uma afirmação que vai de encontro a sistemas ou pressupostos que se impuseram como incontestáveis ao pensamento. Paradoxo. Um substantivo masculino.  
Aquela era a sua definição, segundo o dicionário de português aberto em sua mão. Não porque ele realmente precisasse, mas apenas pela simples curiosidade de folhear o pequeno objeto de sua maleta negra. E tal palavra era perfeita para descrever o lugar onde estava. Embora não fosse um adjetivo, mas um substantivo masculino.  
Contudo, aquele paradoxo era, de certa forma, apaziguador. Ele permitia que sua mente divagasse nas plenas possibilidades do paradoxo. Olhando todo o campus da Universidade de Tóquio, Martin Siu não podia estar mais interessado em seus estudos.  
"Isso explica o porquê de alguns alunos, como a Paolla, terem ganho as Cassiopéias..." pensou o ficwriter brasileiro. "E eu não deveria ficar tão surpreso. Fui avisado que isto era experimental, não fui?" recapitulou ele os momentos anteriores de sua viagem ao Japão.  
- ... mas CD-ROMs??? - murmurou ele, um tanto surpreso.  
Todavia, a surpresa tinha seus motivos. Nenhuma escola que ele prezava gastaria tanto dinheiro para formar diversas turmas para cursos em CD-ROMs. Muito menos para TRAZER os alunos, ao invés de simplesmente enviar os CDs pelo correio. Gastar dinheiro daquela forma era um paradoxo no mundo capitalista que Martin Siu conviveu desde seu nascimento.  
E ele estava certo que o Japão AINDA era um país capitalista. Podia até ter sua própria distinção no mercado, mas absolutamente NADA havia preparado o ficwriter para tamanho gasto de dinheiro quando havia soluções MUITO mais baratas e óbvias.  
Martin abaixou seu olhar, encontrando então o dicionário. "E pensar que sou EU quem se auto-proclama doido..." pensou ele com certa ironia. Guardando o dicionário, era-lhe impossível deixar de observar o seu material de estudo. Seu e de Paolla.  
O ficwriter ainda lembrava da expressão dos rostos de mais da metade dos estudantes. Uma alegria intensa porque poderiam fazer absolutamente NADA durante um ano e quiçá receber um diploma por isso. Por outro lado, a minoria a qual ele pertencia havia pensado de forma diferente. Mais precisamente, nos três meses gastos inutilmente com a adaptação ao idioma. Principalmente quando os CD-ROMs estavam todos em INGLÊS.  
Fazendo uma careta, Martin tentou evitar pensar naquilo, desviando a sua atenção para alguma outra linha de pensamento. Preferivelmente, algo que tivesse o conjunto vazio de intersecção com a linha atual. Contar o número de CDs, por outro lado, não pareceu ser uma solução agradável, embora disponível. "Fifteen Compact Discs of Read Only Memory." contou ele. "Quinze meus, quinze para Tieko."  
Com breves cálculos, era fácil determinar que precisava manter pelo menos um ritmo de um CD-ROM a cada dezoito dias. Dezessete, se ele desejasse quinze dias para revisar todo o conteúdo antes do exame final. Isso SE ele ainda desejasse concluir o curso no tempo limite.  
"Se isso tudo não for um monte de arquivos de texto em puro ASCII ou UNICODE, acho que termino bem antes do esperado." concluiu Martin, uma vez que sua 'pesquisa' da bolsa de iniciação científica havia sido misteriosamente manipulada para que ele somente começasse quando voltasse ao Brasil. Isso, é claro, havia sido um dos fatores a perturbarem a sua mente. Podia ser uma conspiração da Associação dos Pingüins Mutantes...  
- {Geez... vou começar a precisar de férias, se eu continuar a pensar dessa forma.} - falou o ficwriter numa voz não tão mental quanto desejava.  
Entretanto, não havia ali ninguém a escutar os devaneios matutinos de Martin. Pelo menos, alguém que se dispusesse a entender o português que falava. Assim sendo, Martin olhou novamente para o conjunto de mídia em sua maleta e logo depois voltou seu olhar para uma direção qualquer. Realmente, ele também não poderia ficar se lamentando no campus. Simplesmente, não era do seu feitio divagar sobre uma mesma coisa por tanto tempo.  
Fechando a maleta, Martin ergueu-se do banco de onde estava e começou a andar. Seu olhar permaneceu vago por uns instantes, até que o ficwriter enfim decidiu que rota tomar para a sua vida. O que mais poderia estranhar uma pessoa seria a rapidez pela qual o brasileiro tomava as decisões. Todavia, isso não importava ao ficwriter, que andava na direção de uma torre destruída na baía de Tóquio.  
Em outras palavras, era a hora de reconhecer o terreno utilizado pelos fanfics da Exodus FanFictions. "Parando primeiro no Templo Hikawa para assegurar a segurança destes CD-ROMs" concluiu ele, observando o ponto de ônibus a alguma distância.

***  
- Estranho... - disse a voz calma de Makoto.  
- O que foi? - perguntou o brasileiro ao seu lado, não compreendendo o que poderia ser tão estranho. Excetuando uma possível quantidade exagerada do que estavam aguardando.  
- Mensagem para você. - disse Makoto, imaginando como aquilo estranhamente se encaixaria como algum título de filme. - Uma apenas.  
- UMA??? - perguntou espantado o ficwriter brasileiro. Realmente, era estranho que apenas uma mensagem eletrônica houvesse chegado à sua caixa de mensagens. Principalmente quando ele não verificava por... hmm... três? Quatro? Bem, alguns dias. - Você tem certeza? Quer dizer, devia ter um monte de gente perguntando sobre o Japão para MADS... ne?  
- Hai. - respondeu Makoto, com igual surpresa.  
Naquele momento, o ficwriter estava sujeito a duas possíveis reações lógicas. Uma era ler a mensagem. A segunda, mais típica à lógica MADSiana, era sair gritando pela rua, lançando impropérios pela falta de mensagens e depois mandar meia centena de e-mails para todas as listas de discussão conhecidas pela ausência de explosão de e-mails.  
Seus olhos pareciam agora refletir o intenso confronto dentro de sua mente, para decidir qual seria a decisão a ser tomada. Mas aquilo não durou muito tempo, pelo que Makoto podia observar ao ver o ficwriter cerrar seu punho direito com certa sofreguidão.  
- Leia para mim. - pediu o ficwriter, para a surpresa de Makoto. - Por favor, Cloud, leia para mim.  
E assim prosseguiu o outro ficwriter pela noite. Ou, sendo menos melodramático, Edson Makoto Kimura começou a ler a mensagem vinda da CORI. Ao ler, o rosto de Tolaris parecia engrandecer-se... chegou até um ponto em que Edson ponderou se deveria ou não continuar a ler o e-mail, embora soubesse que se parasse, o outro rapidamente tomaria o seu lugar.  
Além disso, uma estranha e MUITO tenebrosa sensação de déjà vu percorreu pelo corpo do ficwriter brasileiro. Aquilo estava começando a se tornar perigoso demais...

***  
E muito perigoso também era a opinião de Martin. Naquele instante, o 'simpático e caridoso' avô de Rei estava 'treinando' Yuuichiro. Quer dizer, aquilo não chegava a se tornar algo MUITO estranho, mas era MUITO perigoso. Principalmente para os ossos de seu corpo, se ele planejava ficar inteiro.  
Por isso, a medida de precaução de MADS havia se tornado extremamente útil quando ele chegou aos arredores do Templo Hikawa. Esgueirando-se enquanto podia, ele tentava não chamar muito a atenção dos dois, enquanto Yuuichiro estava a correr de seu 'treinador'. A distância até seu quarto, local mais seguro do templo desde a invasão da homicida, não era muito longa, mas era suficientemente distante para que seu silêncio fosse necessário.  
- HEY! MARTIN! - gritou uma voz atrás dele.  
Isso, é claro, provocou uma reação quase instantânea. O ficwriter brasileiro quase realizou novamente a façanha descrita inicialmente por Satori Ryu ao chegar no país. Em suma, ele quase foi parar no telhado do templo. Quase. Daquela vez, saltou apenas de susto, sem fazer qualquer acrobacia aérea e perigosa à saúde.  
Com o coração na mão, o ficwriter virou-se bruscamente na direção da voz. Correndo em sua direção, uma garota extremamente perigosa estava a agitar freneticamente várias folhas de papel. Evidentemente, essa pessoa poderia ser uma advogada, querendo processar pelos fanfics que ele cometera. Quer dizer, escrevera. Entretanto, por ser familiar, ela também causou uma sensação deveras irritante no ficwriter.  
Perigo. A palavra repetia-se incessantemente por sua mente, quase como a indicar o quão realmente era perigosa Tennotsukai Asuka, guia de intercâmbio. Talvez o título dado pelo ficwriter fosse um pouco exagerado, mas a presença de uma pessoa logo atrás da guia o fez logo perceber que havia utilizado muito eufemismo no título de Perigosa Guia.  
- Asuka? - estranhou o ficwriter. - O que a traz aqui?  
A guia de intercâmbio, vestindo seu típico uniforme com os dois I's, apenas conseguiu administrar a volta de seu fôlego, após a breve corrida para alcançar o ficwriter. Atrás dela, a sua mais nova 'vítima' andava com passos regulares e calmos.  
- Oi, Martin. - cumprimentou Asuka, algo então repetido pelo brasileiro. - Recebeu o meu aviso? - perguntou ela, um pouco ofegante.  
A reação do ficwriter foi algo natural e compreensível. Talvez até mais natural do que qualquer um poderia imaginar.  
- QUE RECADO??? - perguntou espantado Martin, seus olhos demonstrando nitidamente a sua surpresa.  
- Anoo... - pronunciou Asuka, percebendo o quão veloz estava o seu chefe no quesito 'comunicações'. Sua 'vítima', quer dizer, estudante também não soubera da notícia até ela ter chegado. Nisso, a guia de intercâmbio até pensou em checar novamente com a Central para saber se estava tudo realmente dentro das regulamentações. Mas ao se lembrar do quanto aquilo costumava demorar, ela decidiu realizar as tarefas cabidas a ela ao invés de ter uma 'conversinha' com seu chefe. De novo. - Bem, talvez você não tenha recebido.  
- ... talvez o avô de Rei saiba de alguma coisa. - comentou Martin, virando-se na direção dos dois corredores, que ainda não haviam percebido a presença de Asuka. Ou a dele própria.  
Dito aquilo, Asuka concordou com um movimento de sua cabeça e em seguida dirigindo-se até o caridoso e hospitaleiro avô de Rei. Martin Siu, por sua vez, decidiu que aquele era um bom momento para escapar de algum 'treinamento'. Entretanto, a presença da garota de intercâmbio o fez logo mudar de idéia. Um forte pressentimento dizia para ele que ele deveria prestar atenção ao que iria acontecer.  
- Ah! Mais um hóspede! - gritou MUITO alegremente uma voz conhecida pelo ficwriter. E deveras ameaçadora para seus ouvidos. Isso, é claro, não era um bom sinal, tanto para ele, quanto para a 'vítima'.  
"Kami-sama..." pensou Martin, imaginando o quanto o avô de Rei poderia ser... 'entusiasta' com seus hóspedes. Entretanto, o brasileiro NÃO estava desejando ficar por perto quando REI descobrisse o que estava acontecendo. Ele tinha quase a plena certeza de que a sacerdotisa também havia sido 'avisada' da mesma forma que ele.  
"Talvez não seja uma boa idéia SABER o que está acontecendo por aqui..." pensou o brasileiro. "Sim... talvez seja melhor eu NÃO estar aqui! Principalmente se Rei-san começar a pensar que EU virei cúmplice dos dois." raciocinou ele logicamente.  
Resoluto, Martin começou a andar, imaginando o que ele poderia comprar ou bisbilhotar na livraria bilíngue. Entretanto, sua meta foi bruscamente interrompida por uma voz, ou melhor, um chamado.  
- Martin??? - ou aquilo talvez mais fosse uma surpresa.  
- Anoo... ohayo. - cumprimentou Martin ao avô de Rei, com um sorriso deveras amarelo em seu rosto.  
- Você não deveria estar na universidade? - perguntou o velhinho, sua voz com um alto tom de reprovação.  
- Você nem mesmo acreditaria se eu contasse o que aconteceu. - disse o ficwriter, após um suspiro bem pausado. - Nem EU estou acreditando no dia de hoje... - terminou ele, rolando os olhos.  
Aquilo, embora fosse estranho, pareceu convencer o avô de Rei. Ao menos, ninguém iria dar uma resposta tão rapidamente sem gaguejar se fosse uma mentira. Isso era algo que ele havia aprendido em sua longa vida de experiências. Entretanto, sua mente aberta e compreensiva estava muito mais absorta na outra questão do dia. Ou melhor, HÓSPEDE.  
- Ohayo. - cumprimentou educadamente a recém-chegada vítima.  
*blink*blink*  
A reação tanto de Martin quanto de Ojii-san e Yuuichiro foi deveras... receptiva à nova vítima. Ou melhor dizendo, à nova hóspede do Templo Hikawa.  
"Uma garota?" surpreendeu-se Martin. Sua surpresa, no entanto, era fundamentada. Se uma garota iria ser a nova hóspede do templo, POR QUE haviam mandado Paolla, que É uma garota, para um lugar diferente? E se havia algum problema com a hospedagem anterior, POR QUE não haviam escolhido um lugar onde JÁ haviam garotas? Quer dizer, desconsiderando a senhorita Hino Rei, não havia muitas representantes do sexo oposto ao do ficwriter convivendo diariamente com o ficwriter brasileiro.  
Por outro lado, a linha de raciocínio era quase semelhante na mente do senhor Hino. "Uma garota??? Isso quer dizer... WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!! Não vou ter mais escravos!!!" pensou ele, enquanto esforçava-se em sorrir quando lágrimas suas se formavam em seus olhos. Yuucihiro, por sua vez, estava indiferente. Estava grato porque a garota havia interrompido o seu 'treino' e apenas isso, pois ele estava certo que ninguém poderia algum dia chegar à grandeza de Hino Rei-sama.  
Nisso, a única pessoa masculina realmente neutra de emoções no templo se restringia ao ficwriter. Sem saber o porquê, ele não conseguia falar direito... ou melhor, ele sequer estava conseguindo ABRIR a boca para dizer qualquer coisa, tamanho era seu choque. Entretanto, esse era um choque genuíno, não pela presença dela, mas por quem ela era. Quer dizer, ocorreu uma série de eventos que obrigou o ficwriter a ficar mudo, observando a pretensa vítima de trabalho do avô de Rei.  
01. Ela NÃO era nenhuma pessoa que Martin conhecia.  
02. Ela NÃO era parecida com ninguém que ele conhecia na Internet.  
03. 01 e 02 implicavam seriamente no fato de que ela era uma total desconhecida ao ficwriter.  
04. 03 logo acionaria a ação "Tornar-se amigo de..." para que fossem evitadas futuras complicações, dada a Lei de Murphy.  
05. 04 não ocorreria quando algo mais... 'físico' estivesse presente, como a presença dela na sua frente.  
06. O fato da garota ser MUITO bonita dificultava o processo.  
07. 06 poderia ser contornado, se ela não tivesse o sorriso mais belo que o ficwriter tivesse visto.  
08. Ele precisava de ajuda. Rápido.  
- Ficou mudo, hein? - falou Asuka, cutucando Martin com seu cotovelo e piscando um olho em sua direção. A presença de um sorriso maroto em seu rosto apenas favoreceu a reação atípica de Martin Siu, como o aumento do fluxo sanguíneo de seu sistema circulatório.  
Em outras palavras, ele ficou terrivelmente embaraçado e ruborizado.  
- Anoo... ohayo. - falou Martin, desejando ter ido a uma loja de computadores ANTES de ir ao templo. - Martin Siu desu... - cumprimentou o ficwriter, sua voz ainda mais abaixo do normal.  
- Atashi wa Jennifer Kanotori. - respondeu ela, sorrindo para ele.  
- ... Hajime mashite. - falou o ficwriter, agora mais vermelho com o peso dos olhares de Ojii-san e Yuuichiro.  
- Hajime mashite. - respondeu a garota, causando então um segundo emudecimento de Martin.  
Asuka, por outro lado, estava tentando se controlar ao máximo para não cair no chão e rolar de gargalhadas. O brasileiro, certamente, provocava cenas que eram capazes de espantar qualquer mau humor dela. Fazendo uma nota mental, enquanto sorria descaradamente, Asuka dizia a si mesma para visitar o templo mais vezes.  
- Bem, aqui estão os papéis. - disse Asuka, entregando a Martin quase um bloco inteiro de papéis. - Ela ficará aqui com você. - falou brevemente Asuka, piscando um olho e preparando-se para sair.  
Antes disso, porém, o choque inicial de Martin se dissipava com incrível velocidade, permitindo que uma pergunta deveras óbvia fosse pronunciada sem gagueiras ou coisas do gênero.  
- Chotto mate! - quase gritou o ficwriter, fazendo com que Asuka parasse JÁ na entrada do Templo Hikawa. - Isso aqui não devia ser entregue a ELE??? - perguntou o ficwriter, indicando o senhor Hino.  
- HAI! - falou Asuka, descendo os degraus da escada novamente. - Mas você também tem que concordar! Envie tudo pelo correio! - terminou a Perigosa Guia de Intercâmbio, sumindo logo depois que pisou no acelerador do seu Network Vehicle azul.  
Martin, por sua vez, foi capaz apenas de repetir a mesma ação tomada pelos outros ali presentes.  
*blink*blink*

***  
Enquanto isso, numa região não tão distante do Hikawa Jinja, um parente deveras próximo do ficwriter adquiria uma reação bem oposta à dele. Andando em círculos, uma ansiedade incrível parecia dominar o seu espírito. Quase a demarcar no chão do hospital, Ricardo Gen estava a andar ali por quase uma hora ininterruptamente. Seus olhos azuis pareciam ansiosos a cada tic-tac do relógio da parede, enquanto sua mente amaldiçoava aquele som desesperador e constante.  
Ao seu lado, outras pessoas também estavam a andar. Embora aquele não fosse nenhum ginásio, o hospital favorecia a prática daquele 'esporte' comunitário na sala de espera. Se Ricardo não estivesse com tanta preocupação em sua mente, poderia até ter percebido que havia a presença de círculos no chão desgastado da sala.  
- Aceita? - perguntou então um rapaz ao seu lado, estendendo um maço de cigarros em sua direção. - Minha primeira vez também...  
Ricardo, por outro lado, não entendeu muito além do gesto. Entretanto, sendo o rapaz saudável que era, não precisava muito para compreender o que se passava diante de si. Sacudindo a cabeça numa negação, ele sorriu para que não fosse enviada nenhum mal-entendido.  
- Domo. - disse Ricardo, em seu japonês de fanfics.  
Todavia, a cena não deixou de divertir uma pessoa muito mais calma e MUITO mais atenta às ações ali desenvolvidas. Assim, foi com um riso baixo e ritmado que a tensão de R-kun 'Cousin' dissipava-se. Controlando-se, o ficwriter caminhou na direção do banco de espera e sentou-se.  
- Acho que estou nervoso à toa, ne?> - perguntou ele, tentando não olhar para a garota de cabelos azuis, mas rindo então de sua própria atuação.  
- Não se preocupe.> - disse Ami, embora ela estivesse um pouco ansiosa também. - É um exame de rotina.>  
- So ka... - disse Ricardo, imaginando o porquê do quarto de Paolla estar tão longe da sala de espera. - Ela me disse que estava morando com você... já conhecia a Tieko?>  
- Iie. - respondeu Ami, abaixando o seu olhar, mas não deixando de sorrir nas lembranças de sua mente. - É até engraçado EU dizer isso, mas... é como se eu a conhecesse há muito tempo. Ela é uma pessoa muito... querida para mim. Como todas as minhas amigas.>  
- So ka... - falou R-kun, olhando para o vazio do teto branco do hospital. - Tieko é uma pessoa legal e amiga.> - concluiu ele, sorrindo ao se lembrar das longas mensagens enviadas e das horas passadas na frente do computador. - Acho que é isso que faz com que as pessoas se preocupem tanto com ela...>  
- Hai. Limy-chan tem um carisma muito grande.> - falou a mercuriana, sorrindo ainda mais. - Todos vocês.>  
- Domo... - disse 'Cousin', ficando levemente vermelho com o elogio da garota. - Aliás... onde você foi ontem?> - perguntou ele, numa tentativa quase desesperadora para mudar de assunto.  
- Jogar xadrez.... com o Martin.> - disse ela, sorrindo ao se levantar da cadeira. - Ele tem um jogo... estranho.>  
- Nem me diga... nem me diga...> - comentou o ficwriter. - Já está na hora?> - perguntou ele, notando os gestos da garota e repetindo-os.  
- Hai. Okaasan deve ter terminado o exame agora.> - disse ela, caminhando na direção do quarto.  
"E pensar que era EU o mais tenso aqui..." pensou sarcasticamente o ficwriter ao olhar a japonesa, alguns metros à sua frente. "Caramba! Ela anda RÁPIDO!" concluiu ele, também apertando o seu passo.  
- Hey! Wait for me! - gritou Ricardo, um tanto distante de Ami.

***  
- ...  
Realmente, não haviam palavras para serem ditas após o que foi ouvido. O choque, a princípio, poderia ser uma explicação racional e favorável, mas não era nisso que estava mais centrada a atenção de Paolla Matsuura. Era exatamente na CAUSA do choque que recebera.  
*BLAM*  
- Itte! - gritou alguém, despertando a brasileira do que parecia ser um sonho terrivelmente mirabolante. Quiçá, típico até de um fanfic.  
Tieko piscou os olhos, pouco antes de discernir que quem havia adentrado em seu quarto 'pouco' florido de hospital era nada menos que a pessoa que havia dormido na cama ao lado da sua. Ricardo, no momento, estava um tanto ocupado em massagear a sua própria testa após bater a cabeça na porta que Ami fechara ANTES dele entrar.  
Ami, por outro lado, estava terrivelmente ruborizada, o que apenas fez com que Mizuno-sensei sorrisse discretamente. Já Paolla estava muito mais compenetrada em TENTAR aceitar o que a médica havia dito antes da porta ser derrubada, quer dizer, aberta.  
- O que aconteceu? - perguntou a garota de cabelos azuis ao perceber o estado catatônico da brasileira. - Algo grave, Okaasan?  
- Iie, Ami-chan. - disse pausadamente a médica, como a tentar assegurar a calma de sua filha. No entanto, ela também sabia que o fato era realmente estranho, mas não haveria como refutar aquilo.  
- O que aconteceu?> - perguntou Ricardo, preocupando-se com a calma da médica. Segundo a sua lógica, quando os médicos demoravam a dizer o que acontecia era porque era algo grave.  
E Mizuno-sensei parecia partilhar daquela opinião, imaginando, no entanto, como distribuir aquela informação. Entretanto, tendo conhecido o que sua filha provavelmente teria passado nos últimos anos e nos diversos tipos de contaminação que poderia ter sido exposta... bem, era melhor não pensar naquilo. Haviam deveres a serem feitos.  
- Paolla-san terá alta amanhã. - anunciou a médica, rispidamente.  
- NANI YO??? - foi a reação imediata dos dois ali presentes. A referente paciente, por sua vez, estava ocupada em piscar novamente os seus olhos, tentando assimilar aquilo novamente.  
Ação então repetida pelos outros dois.  
*blink*blink*  
Entretanto, Mizuno-sensei entendeu aquilo como uma boa oportunidade para sair do quarto do hospital. Entender como a brasileira havia tido tão rápida recuperação, todavia, ainda era uma dúvida que ela iria resolver.


	9. Youkoso!

Episódio 08: Youkoso!

" I do not fear computers. I fear lack of them. "  
-= Isaac Asimov =-

- YATTA!!! - gritou Tolaris, para o desprazer de Edson. Já era a quinta vez que ele lia o e-mail da CORI. E a décima quarta vez que gritava em seu ouvido. - EU VOU PARA O **JAPÃO**!!!  
- Eu JÁ entendi, Tolaris! - gritou pela quarta vez o ficwriter, quase rosnando e totalmente arrependido por ter permitido que Daniel Tolaris verificasse o seu mailbox. - Mas QUER fazer o FAVOR de prestar atenção no que eu disse???  
- EU-VOU-PARA-O-**JAPÃO**!!! - disse Daniel, MAIS uma vez. Já Cloud suspirou. De novo.  
- Tolaris... - disse ele calmamente. - PRESTA ATENÇÃO!!!  
Claro, sob a última ordem, Daniel subitamente foi impelido a obedecer. Sentando-se rapidamente na borda da cama do ficwriter, apenas imaginava se Edson tinha algo em comum com a Hino Rei dos fics do ficwriter desaparecido.  
- ÓTIMO! - falou Cloud, sentando-se então na frente do computador e virando-se para encarar Tolaris. - Você ouviu o que disse?  
- HAI! - respondeu animadamente Tolaris, pouco depois tendo o bom senso de abaixar a cabeça e diminuir um pouco o crescente entusiasmo. - Qual parte? A que eu ia para o JAPÃO ou a que eu devia estar na CORI até amanhã?  
Edson Makoto Kimura não conseguiu se conter. Quase espumando de raiva e desejando estrangular o pescoço, ele resistiu à tentação (não AQUELA tentação, seu hentai) e contou até dez. Feito isso, sua cabeça estava um pouco mais calma, fria e racional. Ele então começou a repetir BEM PAUSADAMENTE o que ele estava praticamente implorando para que Daniel Tolaris se lembrasse de fazer quando chegasse ao Japão.  
- Tolaris, pelo amor de KAMI-SAMA, NÃO se esqueça disso. - disse ele, ao qual Tolaris acenou a cabeça, entendendo o que ele queria. - QUANDO chegar em Tóquio, eu repito, QUANDO chegar em Tóquio, NÃO mencione de FORMA ALGUMA para os outros onde está HENRIQUE.  
- Un. Não falar para ninguém. Entendido. - disse Tolaris, resistindo à urge de sorrir.  
- BOM! - disse Cloud, num tom de ameaça. - Por que senão não terá adiantado nada o que fizemos até agora. MADS não pode saber disso, Tolaris. E para que ele não saiba, NINGUÉM lá pode saber o que aconteceu aqui em São Paulo. Capite?  
- Oui, mon captaine. - falou Daniel, muito mais sério. - Mas vai ser muito difícil para que eles descubram que eu FUI para lá. Quer dizer, Tóquio é um formigueiro HUMANO, você sabe disso tão bem quanto eu.  
Nisso, Cloud não podia contestar. Entretanto, havia algo que todos que já leram algum fanfic da Exodus FanFictions tinha a certeza absoluta. Pelo menos, os que sobreviveram ao 'bombardeio' de fics...  
- Se alguma coisa muito ruim tem uma chance ínfima de ocorrer...  
- ... ela acontecerá. - completou Tolaris. - Sim, eu conheço a Lei de Murphy. Mas você sabe que isso é impossível de ser descoberto. A menos que MADS embirutou de vez e está a checar todos os dias os vôos da JAL no aeroporto... e isso É difícil.  
- Principalmente quando ele tem tanto material para cometer fanfics, ne? - sorriu Cloud, ato repetido por seu companheiro. - Bem, você deve querer fazer as malas agora, não?  
- Malas? - perguntou Daniel, sorrindo abertamente. - Para que malas?  
Dito isso, Edson apenas foi capaz de promover uma sessão de gota gigante de suor na testa.

***  
- Aaaw, Ami-chan! - exclamou uma desesperada ficwriter, sentada na cama de um hospital. - Você não vai me deixar sair nem para ver as cerejeiras floridas da primavera?!?  
- Iie, Limy-chan! - respondeu a Senshi de Mercúrio, com uma colher cheia de gelatina na mão, para o (maior) desespero da paciente. - As cerejeiras ainda estarão floridas amanhã, quando você tiver alta. Agora abra a boca...  
Cruzando os braços, Paolla fechou os olhos e fez uma expressão semelhante a que Usagi sempre fazia quando era contrariada, o que, de certa forma, divertiu a mercuriana e Ricardo, que a tudo assistia enquanto 'degustava' seu almoço hospitalar. Claro, deixando algumas coisas de lado, especialmente aquelas que ele não conseguia identificar nem pelo cheiro. Certamente, Usagi deveria ser a fornecedora de receitas dos cozinheiros do hospital...  
Ouvindo um barulho vindo do corredor, Ami voltou-se para a porta, assustando-se um pouco ao ver um chinês carregando duas maletas pretas entrando no quarto e pedindo silêncio com um gesto.  
- Abra a boca... - falou/cantarolou o ficwriter, pegando a colher da mão de Ami.  
- Iie... - respondeu Paolla, balançando a cabeça e abrindo a boca o suficiente para que Martin colocasse a colher cheia de gelatina colorida e de sabor indecifrável dentro dela. - *gasp!* Ami-chan! Eu...  
- ... é Royal! - terminou Martin, com a colher vitoriosa e vazia em sua mão.  
Entretanto, Martin não conseguiu deixar de rir ao ver a expressão de sua amiga, engolindo com sofreguidão o conteúdo da colher. "Kami-sama... que raios de gelatina seria essa?", ele pensou, percebendo que seu primo sabiamente havia deixado o potinho com a 'coisa' colorida de lado.  
- *cof*cof* Mal posso esperar para sair da... - começou Paolla, um pouco antes de raciocinar direito e reconhecer a voz que havia pedido/ordenado que ela abrisse a boca. Não era Ami, a voz não era feminina. Então... - Martin??? Você não devia estar na Universidade de Tóquio?!  
- Anoo... se eu contar, você não vai acreditar.> - respondeu Martin, acrescentando uma nota mental "Porque nem eu estou acreditando direito nisso...". - Mas eu trouxe algo para você.>  
Os olhos de Paolla brilharam quando viram a maleta grafite da Cassiopéia sendo colocada sobre a cama, junto com uma caixa de CDs. Ao contrário dos olhos de Ami, que parecia querer fuzilar o pobre ficwriter.  
- {Da próxima vez, procure esconder melhor o computador.} - falou Martin, piscando um olho para a estudante de Medicina que fazia o papel da paciente. - Este é o seu material de estudo.>  
- Hai... domo arigato, MADS-san. - falou Paolla, agradecendo tanto o conselho dado quanto o material entregue. - Mas... não teremos aulas?>  
- Iie. Teremos um exame final para avaliar o quanto aprendemos, só isso.> - respondeu o ficwriter, omitindo sabiamente qual o grau de dificuldade da prova. - Mudando de assunto, quando você sai daqui?>  
- Senta primeiro, depois eu conto.>  
"Damn... I HATE when people talk this way." ele pensou, obedecendo rapidamente a ordem dada.  
- Confortável? Ami-chan, cuide para que ele não caia da cadeira>, onegai. - continuou Paolla, enquanto 'Cousin' não agüentava mais segurar os risos e caía na gargalhada.  
- Tieko-san, fale logo.> - pediu Martin, começando a esfregar as mãos de nervoso. - Aconteceu alguma coisa?>  
- Mizuno-sensei me dará alta AMANHÃ.> - anunciou a ficwriter, sorrindo e fazendo um 'V' com os dedos. - Anoo... Martin? Are you ok? MADS? Moshi-moshi? Say something, onegai... - ela pediu, agitando a mão na frente do rosto do chinês em estado catatônico.  
Isso porque as informações ainda estavam sendo processadas na mente de MADS enquanto sua amiga agitava a mão diante de seus olhos, esperando alguma resposta coerente sair de sua boca. Na realidade, a sequência de fatos lógicos formavam uma corrente lógica de pensamento muito inerente ao ficwriter. No caso, formou-se algo quase lógico ao contrário de um caos.  
01. Paolla havia caído de uma árvore, sobre uma pedra pontuda.  
02. Dois dias atrás, quando ela sofreu o acidente, Paolla ainda estava em estado de COMA profundo.  
03. 02 havia sido confirmado por Mizuno-sensei, que até permitira que Ami e ele entrassem na UTI para se despedir da brasileira, tão poucas chances ela realmente tinha de sobreviver.  
04. Ela saiu milagrosamente do coma e teria alta no dia seguinte.  
05. 04 é completamente impossível pela Lei de Murphy.  
06. 05 é totalmente verdadeiro, portanto, ou Murphy enlouquecera ou alguém estava manipulando os exames do hospital.  
07. Ele estava ficando mais doido do que pensara ser possível. Nota mental: revisar a Lei de Finagle.  
*blink*blink*  
Foi a única reação possível de Martin à notícia que Paolla acabara de dar. Sem dúvida nenhuma, aquele estava sendo um dia de muitas surpresas; primeiro, aquele discurso longo e sem sentido do reitor da Universidade de Tóquio. Claro, isso era facilmente suportável. Depois, ele recebeu a notícia de que o curso seria dado em CDs, em seguida, ele descobriu que uma MENINA seria a nova hóspede do Templo Hikawa. Estes dois fatos conjuntos felizmente o habilitaram a sair o mais rapidamente do Templo. Talvez até mais rápido que Asuka... Mas agora... Paolla teria alta no dia seguinte, sem pelo menos UMA SEMANA de observação???  
- Hmm... certo. Amanhã? - repetiu Martin, a voz mais baixa do que de costume. - Y'mean...  
- Hai! Amanhã estarei fora deste hospital! - exclamou a brasileira, quase pulando na cama, para o desespero de Ami.  
Nessas horas, Martin e Ricardo ficavam se perguntando como uma pessoa podia aparentar ser mais calma e racional em chats e e-mails e ser muito mais eufórica na vida real. Qualquer traço de semelhança com o rígido controle emocional de qualquer mercuriano seria mera coincidência depois da cena usagiana que ambos haviam acabado de presenciar.  
Vendo as gotas gigantes que se formavam sobre os seus dois amigos, Paolla ruborizou e se limitou a pegar sua Cassiopéia, ligando-a rapidamente. Era hora de continuar suas anotações e de começar seus estudos...  
- Che! Não se preocupe... os CDs não vão fugir. - disse Martin, erguendo-se um tanto cambaleante ao dirigir-se até a porta. Ricardo, seu primo, seguiu-o, incerto do que estava acontecendo diante daquela 'reação'.  
Ami, por sua vez, entendeu aquilo como um bom motivo para afastar a Cassiopéia das mãos de Tieko.  
- AMI-CHAN! - foi a última coisa que os dois chineses ouviram quando saíram daquele quarto de hospital.

***  
Do outro lado do mundo, era chegada a hora de várias pessoas conectarem-se à Internet e começarem o processo diário e quase 'sagrado' de verificar suas mensagens. Era sempre durante a noite que muitos deles reservavam alguns minutos para se comunicar com o resto do mundo através da Grande Rede, como diria MADS.  
O que não excluía um jovem estudante de Espírito Santo, um dos três membros-fundadores do Grupo de ficwriters. Sorrindo casualmente para o seu computador, ele esperou pacientemente a chegada de todos os seus e-mails para finalmente, começar a respondê-los. Muitos (dois ou três. Se tivesse sorte, uns cinco) certamente seriam pedidos de pessoas para que ele visitasse suas páginas sobre animes na Internet.  
Claro, os e-mails de seus amigos eram lidos em primeiro lugar, além de estarem em maior quantidade. Foi por isso que ele abriu o enviado por Edson Makoto Kimura. O fato de estar marcado com prioridade máxima também ajudou para que este fosse escolhido.  
"Há quanto tempo, Cloud." ele pensou, enquanto esperava a mensagem se abrir. "Quando foi mesmo a última vez que ele mandou uma mensagem???"  
Mas nada o preparara para a notícia que receberia pelo e-mail de Cloud. Seus olhos se arregalaram diante da tela do monitor quando leu as primeiras linhas da mensagem.  
- Masaka! - exclamou ele com extrema surpresa.

***  
"Masaka! Como foi que tudo isso começou a acontecer tão de repente???" perguntava-se um outro rapaz. Caminhando de volta para o Templo Hikawa junto com seu primo, Martin não conseguia deixar de pensar na estranha e constrangedora situação em que Asuka o deixara. Quer dizer... ele tinha que CONCORDAR com a permanência daquela menina no templo, sob os olhares nem um pouco cínicos de Yuuichiro e Ojii-chan.  
- {Interessante como Murphy consegue pregar peças inimagináveis nos homens...} - murmurou Martin após um suspiro, e esquecendo-se temporariamente da presença de seu primo ao seu lado.  
- Nani? - surpreendeu-se Ricardo, sendo aquela a primeira vez que ele falava desde que saíram do hospital. - {Falou comigo, Martin?}  
- {Hn? Ah! Não, não. Estava só pensando alto... acho que devo devolver o celular de Tieko quando ela sair do hospital, ne?}  
R-kun franziu a testa, notando que seu primo estava tentando desviar o assunto da conversa para algo mais 'inofensivo', sinal de que algo não estava bem no Templo Hikawa ou que Algo Ruim (tm) deveria estar para acontecer. Das duas hipóteses, ele só esperava que não fosse a última. Todavia, quando seu primo teimoso... err... teimava, não adiantava insistir. Ele teria que esperar até que Martin decidisse falar algo a respeito. Portanto, o chinês resignou-se a continuar caminhando ao seu lado, notando, por outro lado, as grandes lojas por perto.  
O sol da manhã ainda tentava aquecer as ruas de Tóquio, parcialmente cobertas pelas pétalas das cerejeiras que anunciavam a chegada da primavera. Sorrindo levemente, Martin colocou as mãos nos bolsos e fechou os olhos, buscando sentir melhor o calor dos raios solares em seu rosto e esquecer parcialmente os sons do trânsito japonês. "Carpe diem..." mentalizou ele, tentando se esquecer de tudo.  
*Tap*tap*tap*tap*  
"Tap tap?!?" pensou Martin, franzindo a testa. Aquilo certamente não era um som natural. Quer dizer, não era um dos vários sons corriqueiros que ele poderia ouvir no meio de Tóquio e ignorar. Uma estranha sensação então percorreu seu corpo, enquanto imaginava o que poderia ser. "O que poderia fazer 'tap tap'?"  
- {Você ouviu isso?} - ele perguntou ao seu primo mais novo, parando subitamente de andar.  
- {Ouvi o quê?} - indagou Ricardo, parando e olhando para seu primo mais velho.  
*Tap*tap*tap*tap*tappita*tap*  
- {ISSO!!!} - gritou Martin, apontando na direção do som, AGORA audível a Ricardo.  
Ambos não puderam deixar de dar algumas risadas quando viram a origem do estranho som: dois pingüins-imperadores caminhavam, ou talvez sapateavam, na direção deles. Ambos estavam com um foguete nas costas, andando do modo característico de qualquer pingüim. Infelizmente, a ação seguinte dos outrora simpáticos bichinhos fez com que os dois chineses engolissem em seco e se preparassem para a tática fanfictiana primordial em qualquer batalha. Estava saindo uma estranha fumacinha da base dos foguetes.  
Martin e Ricardo ficaram com olhos espantosamente grandes quando notaram um estranho sorriso (?) maléfico nos bicos dos dois pingüins e não tiveram dúvidas quanto ao próximo procedimento a ser tomado. Mais rapidamente do que qualquer um dos dois poderia se lembrar, vencendo até mesmo a perseguição de Martin ao redor do templo, ambos começaram a correr na direção de um abrigo SEGURO o suficiente para os proteger de DOIS foguetes que foram lançados na direção deles.

***  
Caminhando na direção da Juuban High School, Usagi já havia até desistido de tentar entrar na primeira aula. Era comum que se atrasasse, mas ela havia dormido DEMAIS naquele dia. Claro que, se ela tivesse olhado o relógio, teria percebido que o máximo que ela conseguiria de aula seria a metade da ÚLTIMA aula do dia.  
Seus pés esmagavam sem querer as pétalas das cerejeiras que se espalhavam pelo chão, enquanto caminhava sem qualquer preocupação, pensando nos biscoitos que faria para Mamoru depois que chegasse da escola. Pelo menos, era esse o pensamento que predominava em sua mente até que ouviu gritos familiares pedindo por socorro.  
Rapidamente, ela correu na direção das vozes que escutara e quase foi atropelada por dois rapazes que corriam na direção contrária àquela que estava tomando.  
- Martin? Ricardo?  
- Ohayo, Usagi-san! - cumprimentou o ficwriter, enquanto ultrapassava a loira. - Você está BEM atrasada, melhor CORRER!!! - gritou Martin, continuando sua corrida em busca de um lugar seguro enquanto um foguete passava por Usagi. Claro, dois pingüins continuavam indo atrás dos dois chineses da sua maneira característica.  
Usagi não conseguiu evitar um olhar de MUITO espanto quando viu as duas aves 'correndo' (??) atrás dos dois brasileiros. Poucos inimigos usavam 'armas de ataque' como aquelas desde o Reino Negro, e a tendência, segundo Ami-chan, era que os ataques fossem mais eficientes, tenebrosos e catastróficos... bem, talvez para aqueles dois, um ataque balístico de pingüins-fogueteiros fosse tenebroso e catastrófico o suficiente, dado a velocidade com que corriam.  
Observando cuidadosamente para ver se não havia ninguém por perto, Usagi ergueu a mão e preparou-se para se transformar.  
- Moon Eternal Make Up!  
E saiu correndo atrás dos pingüins, esperando apenas que não fosse tarde demais para salvar seus dois amigos mais recentes das garras (???) dos simpáticos e fofinhos bichinhos. Se bem que, do jeito que corriam, ambos discordariam brutalmente do 'simpáticos e fofinhos bichinhos'...

***  
Mizuno Ami olhou em seu relógio mais uma vez enquanto caminhava para fora do hospital, indo para a escola. Ela sabia que estava atrasada, e MUITO, mas a professora sabia do ocorrido com sua 'hóspede' e prometera não considerar os atrasos da primeira aluna da classe.  
Nada poderia acontecer enquanto estivesse na escola. Absolutamente, NADA poderia dar errado. Em breve, 'Limy-chan' estaria de volta às ruas, tornando desnecessário sua atenção constante, pelo menos enquanto não resolvesse estudar alguma matéria de Medicina através do CD-ROM. Nessas horas, a curiosidade mercuriana vencia o tradicional controle rígido das emoções que possuía.  
A japonesa já estava com um dos pés fora do hospital quando ouviu o grito que a faria mudar de idéia rapidamente. E acabava de experimentar o que acontecia quando se pensava que NADA de errado poderia acontecer...

***  
Finalmente Murphy estava dando sinais de que iria dar um pouco de paz na vida de Paolla. Ela sairia do hospital no dia seguinte, estudaria através de CDs em Inglês, poderia ficar horas e horas com sua Cassiopéia, escaparia da tenebrosa comida do hospital, iria fazer compras para si mesma e para suas amigas... o que mais uma garota poderia desejar?  
Ah, sim, uma garota também poderia desejar NÃO SER MORTA por aqueles pingüins doidos armados com foguetes que entraram em seu quarto pela janela.  
Os olhos de Paolla foram rapidamente tomados pelo puro terror quando viram as aves destruidoras se aproximando de sua cama, com olhares nada agradáveis. Não havia para onde fugir, a porta estava fechada e até que ela chegasse a ela, os bichos já teriam disparado seus foguetes. E a última coisa que ela queria era uma explosão dentro de um hospital.  
- Ack! SOCOOOORROOOOOO!!! - gritou a ficwriter, notando um leve sorriso nos bicos das aves, como se isso fosse possível.  
"Kami-sama... nessas horas é que eu queria ser uma Senshi e escapar daqui com um..." pensou Paolla, fechando os olhos e se encolhendo.  
- Shabon SPRAY!!!  
"Nani? Agora os meus pensamentos têm continuação verbal?" ela pensou, sentindo uma mão lhe pegando e lhe arrastando para fora do quarto.  
- Anoo... Sailor Mercury? - indagou Paolla, quando sua visão permitiu que o uniforme azul da Senshi fosse visto.  
- Hai. Perguntas ficam para depois, agora vamos sair daqui.  
- Claro, mas... posso perguntar só mais uma coisa? - retrucou a ficwriter, vendo um objeto vindo em sua direção, à frente de um rastro de fumaça. - Como vai parar aquele foguete?  
- Dessa forma! - respondeu a Senshi de Mercúrio, parando por uns instantes. - Shabon Spray... FREEZING!  
Tão logo a garota pronunciara aquelas palavras, as bolhas e a névoa formaram-se rapidamente. Tomando novamente o braço de Paolla, a Senshi a conduzia para fora do hospital no exato instante em que um certo foguete caía congelado ao chão.  
Sailor Mercury correu com Paolla ao seu lado, mas aquilo não era uma boa situação. Ao menos, para o ponto de vista dos 'simpáticos e fofinhos bichinhos' de Usagi. Com um olhar deveras malévolo e ameaçador, um som deveras característico foi ouvido no hospital.  
Um tap-tap ao som do tic-tac.

***  
Por outro lado, os pingüins não eram os únicos aborrecidos naquele mesmo instante. Duas pessoas que corriam pelas ruas de Tóquio estavam JUSTAMENTE se perguntando o PORQUÊ dessas estarem tão VAZIAS. Tão vazias que inclusive parecia que todos da cidade sabiam que aquele era o dia do "Ataque do Pingüim-Imperador" e resolveram ficar em casa, já que não era nada novo.  
Contudo, essa informação deveria ter sido compartilhada com aquelas duas pessoas, que afirmavam isso a cada passo dado em sua corrida. Haviam ganho já uma boa distância dos seus atacantes, embora a razão de estarem tão aflitos AINDA estava perigosamente próxima deles.  
- {O que vamos fazer???} - perguntou Ricardo, tentando ganhar uma melhor distância dos projéteis. - {E para onde estamos indo???}  
Martin, por sua vez, limitou-se a olhar para trás, aumentando então a sua auto-estima para correr mais rápido. A fumaça engraçada que saía tanto de seus tênis quanto dos seu primo não passou despercebida, ainda que ele não acreditasse que aquilo poderia despistar os foguetes.  
- Hikawa Jinja. - falou rapidamente o ficwriter. - {Temos que chegar até o Templo Hikawa.}  
Aquilo, por outro lado, ficou DEVERAS estranho para o parente mais novo. Não compreendendo o que uma ida ao templo faria (talvez rezar para os foguetes irem embora?), Ricardo franziu a testa antes de perguntar novamente (assim como ganhar uma melhor distância).  
- Nani yo??? {O que vamos fazer no templo? REZAR???}  
- {Não seria uma má idéia...} - respondeu Martin, sorrindo. - {Mas eu tenho outra coisa em mente.}  
- {O quê?} - perguntou Ricardo, percebendo que AQUILO estava se aproximando muito rapidamente. - {Seu sistema de segurança?}  
- ... Geez... {sabia que estava esquecendo alguma coisa.} - falou Martin, mas logo voltando sua atenção para o que estava QUASE encostando nas suas costas. - Iie. {Lembra-se do Epicentro?}  
- {Você diz... as Senshi?} - perguntou Ricardo, lembrando-se dos cálculos que Tieko tivera que fazer com o que eles coletaram das revistas.  
- Hai. - respondeu apenas o ficwriter, abanando a ponta do foguete.  
- {ISSO É LOUCURA!!!} - exclamou R-kun, sua atenção dirigida para onde estavam no momento.  
- {Aceito sugestões.} - devolveu Martin, imaginando se poderia desviar o foguete sem que sua grata pessoa não explodisse.  
- ... - foi a resposta de seu primo. - {CORRE!}  
Martin, apesar da situação, não deixou de sorrir sarcasticamente.  
- {Para onde?}  
- Hikawa Jinja... - rosnou R-kun.

***  
Enquanto isso, uma pessoa andava preocupada pelas ruas de Tóquio também. Não pela súbita falta de pessoas ou pelas duas trilhas de chão mais desgastado. Também não era por causa das asas que haviam atrás de si e muito menos a sua roupa, já que estavam em meia-estação.  
Sua preocupação também não era devido ao lembrete mental que fizera para não se esquecer de comprar morangos se ela queria fazer biscoitos ao seu namorado. Não, sua preocupação era algo muito maior do que aquilo.  
- Onde eles estão??? - perguntou Sailor Moon, pela décima vez que andava atrás das duas trilhas de chão mais desgastado.  
Entretanto, embora não estivesse a esperar por uma resposta, ela o recebeu. Digamos até que de uma forma bem distinta.  
*tap*tap*tappita*tap*  
- Hmm??? - murmurou a Senshi, virando-se para trás.  
A cena, no entanto, foi tenebrosa até mesmo para a Coelha da Lua. Naquele instante, seus olhos estavam arregalados, tão surpresos estavam por encontrar AQUELA visão.  
Dois pingüins-imperadores a sapatearem na sua frente, com direito a cartola e bengala.  
- KAWAII!!! - gritou Sailor Moon, abraçando ambos os simpáticos e fofinhos bichinhos.  
Não levou muito tempo até que um deles resolveu bicar a mão da Senshi (e também respirar pesadamente). Usagi, ao que pareceu, lembrou-se então do que estava acontecendo e começou a repetir algo que ela jamais se esquecera.  
- Mesmo sendo simpáticos e fofinhos bichinhos, não posso permitir que estraguem este belo dia em que amigos visitam outros no hospital! - disse Sailor Moon, e SIM, ela estava fazendo OS gestos acrobáticos. - Ai to seigi no sera fuku bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon! Tsukini kawatte oshiokiyo!  
As aves, por sua vez, não podiam de forma alguma perder aquela chance com a provavelmente-menos-desenvolvida-parente. Um se posicionou ao lado do outro, revelando um foguete nas costas de cada um quando colocavam suas asas uma ao lado da outra. De uma forma misteriosa e deveras usagiana, Sailor Moon imaginou se aqueles simpáticos e fofinhos bichinhos haviam sido adestrados por Kamia e Kazuya. "Gemini Attack de novo não!"  
- PEN! - gritou um dos pingüins.  
- PEN! - gritou o outro, fazendo gestos tão absurdos quanto se podia imaginar. Talvez uma imitação bizarra dos de Sailor Moon?  
- Pen PEN pen pen PEN! - terminaram ambos ao mesmo tempo. - PEN PEN!  
Nisso, nem mesmo Tsukino Usagi conseguiu resistir à sessão de gotas gigantes de suor na testa.

***  
- CORRE! - ordenou ela novamente.  
Paolla, por sua vez, não podia sequer dizer que estava com falta de fôlego, enquanto era praticamente arrastada pela Senshi nas ruas de Tóquio. Por outro lado, o 'incentivo' dado pela equipe de pingüins parecia animar a sua disposição. Principalmente porque eles agora estavam se dividindo em dois grupos. Um que disparava os foguetes. E outros que eram verdadeiros kamikazes das aves e a maior preocupação de Paolla. ESTES podiam se desviar de qualquer coisa que ela tentasse arremessar.  
Quer dizer, se ela conseguisse TEMPO para encontrar alguma coisa e atirar neles, é claro. No entanto, ela estava sendo escoltada (ou arrastada) por Sailor Mercury, e aquilo fornecia um pouco de conforto.  
Conforto que estava sendo 'invadido' pela estranha sensação de déjà vu que voltava a perturbar a sua mente...  
Desde o dia de seu acidente, o déjà vu parecia ter deixado de invadir sua mente, talvez devido ao fato de que estava mais preocupada em sobreviver e sair do coma. Agora, quando finalmente podia sentir que iria conseguir passar uma bela temporada em Tóquio, estudando e sem aquela sensação que lhe tirava o sossego, Murphy resolvera presenteá-la com um ataque de pingüins.  
Porém, o ataque dos pingüins não era o que mais preocupava a ficwriter. O que mais a perturbava era a sensação de déjà vu, que parecia estar ficando maior a cada instante que se passava na companhia daquela garota, a Senshi de Mercúrio.  
Sailor Mercury. Por que será que sua imagem lhe parecia ser tão familiar? Não apenas por tê-la visto nas fotos das inúmeras reportagens que lera, mas algo no fundo da alma da ficwriter dizia que a Senshi não era uma pessoa totalmente estranha de seu coração.  
Nesse momento, enquanto observava a figura de Sailor Mercury à sua frente, algumas palavras despertaram em sua mente. Palavras que ela imaginava ter sonhado, mas que agora eram tão nítidas quanto a visão da lendária Senshi. As palavras de Kyn, que voltavam à sua mente.  
"Você prometeu que jamais a deixaria sozinha. Ou melhor, NÓS prometemos."  
Confusa, Paolla balançou a cabeça até que se lembrou de outra frase da garota que a fizera retornar da morte. Palavras que poderiam enlouquecer qualquer pessoa... mas não ela.  
"Você sou eu assim como eu sou você. Somos uma mesma pessoa..."  
E a realidade dos fatos preencheu sua mente, a memória de tempos passados retornando ao presente.  
Ela prometera que jamais a deixaria sozinha. E a hora de cumprir a promessa estava se esgotando.

***  
Estar de volta em casa era tudo o que o jovem selenita poderia desejar em sua vida. E após anos de um árduo treinamento, seu desejo estava sendo realizado. Sorrindo, ele caminhava lentamente pelas ruas da cidade, feliz por não precisar se preocupar com muita coisa, a não ser em não deixar o tempo passar por ele sem que percebesse.  
Essa tarefa era um pouco difícil de ser cumprida, no entanto. Sentir o vento de Urano batendo em seu rosto era um de seus passatempos prediletos. Haveria muito tempo para fazer isso, muitos dias, meses... ele era livre, afinal. E teria tanto tempo quanto desejasse ter.  
O vento parecia brincar com as faixas pretas que contornavam sua cintura, tentando levá-las consigo sem, no entanto, conseguir. Olhando para o céu, Seph sorriu, como se cumprimentasse as estrelas que há muito tempo não via. Um céu que há muito tempo não contemplava.  
Estava o clima ideal para uma corrida.  
Sorrindo, o selenita preparava-se para iniciar sua diversão predileta e Seph quase não conseguiu ouvir a voz de sua irmã mais nova lhe chamando. Virando-se para vê-la, seus olhos repentinamente encheram-se de espanto quando viu o orbe violeta com o símbolo de Plutão nas mãos da garota.  
- Chikuso... - Seph suspirou, fechando os olhos.  
O orbe violeta pareceu brilhar debilmente quando pousou nas mãos de Seph, mas sem deixar que a mensagem que carregava escapasse de dentro de si. Com a voz baixa, o jovem pediu para que sua irmã o deixasse sozinho.  
Ele precisava de um pouco de solidão para raciocinar... e talvez ter a certeza de que tudo não passava de um triste sonho.

***  
Edson Makoto Kimura estava começando a se arrepender profundamente do momento em que concordara em acompanhar Daniel Graminho na viagem para Campinas. Ele nem sabia exatamente POR QUE havia feito aquela sugestão absurda e POR QUE havia comprado a passagem na rodoviária, mas o fato era que ele ESTAVA em Campinas, acotovelando-se na sala da casa que Daniel compartilhava com mais vinte e quatro estudantes universitários para conseguir sua vez no jogo de videogame enquanto Tolaris tentava separar os itens necessários para uma viagem de seis meses ao Japão e tentava também, convencer seus pais a permitirem a viagem e mandarem o passaporte via SEDEX para que ele chegasse em menos de dois dias.  
"Ah, claro. Eu vim para CONVENCER o Tolaris a levar mais do que uma mala pequena para uma viagem ao Japão." pensou Edson, assistindo a uma cena protagonizada pelo personagem que lhe dera o nickname. "Será que ele não vai desligar esse telefone?"  
- Sim, mãe. Não, mãe. Tá bom, mãe. - eram as frases predominantes no diálogo entre Daniel e sua mãe, que seria melhor caracterizado como um MONÓLOGO. - Levar blusas? O quê??? Mandar blusas junto com o passaporte?! - exclamou Daniel, suspirando. - Tá bom, mãe. Põe, mãe. Não, mãe, não vou ficar muito perto das batalhas das Senshi... ei! MÃE! VOCÊ ANDOU LENDO AS MINHAS REVISTAS?! Sim, mãe. Avisa, mãe. Pode, mãe. Tá, mãe, fala pro Fernando que eu trago as coisas que ele quer, SE ele me pagar depois, ou avisa que eu mandei ele ir ver se eu estou na esquina da casa do vô Rubens. - e, enfim, preparando-se para desligar o telefone, ele continuou: - Tá bom, mãe, agora só me responde uma coisa... POSSO OU NÃO IR PRO JAPÃO???  
Um grito de alegria acompanhado de um pulo tirou todos os vinte e cinco jogadores de sua concentração.  
- Eu devo deduzir que esse grito quer dizer que a sua família deixou você ir pro Japão, acertei? - murmurou Cloud, momentos depois de recuperar a respiração normal, acelerada devido ao susto. - Vamos arrumar as suas malas?  
- Ah, sim! As malas! Estava me esquecendo disso! - respondeu Tolaris, com um sorriso imenso nos lábios. - Mas... eu só parto daqui a quatro dias, para que tanta pressa?  
Mordendo levemente os lábios para recuperar sua tradicional calma, Edson limitou-se a suspirar e a caminhar na direção do quarto de Tolaris, enquanto uma gota aparecia em sua cabeça.

***  
Surtos de riso intercalavam os momentos de silêncio dentro do Salão Prateado, onde uma jovem de cabelos prateados escrevia algo que a divertia imensamente. A tinta da caneta brilhava a cada palavra, cada frase escrita, cada ação descrita na história que se desenrolava na esfera brilhante que flutuava à sua frente.  
"Como se sente sendo perseguido por criaturas que só poderiam habitar a sua imaginação, Martin?" ela pensou, rindo quando viu os dois primos correndo desesperadamente. "E onde foi parar o seu bom senso? Onde foi parar a solução rápida para um problema? Certamente que consegue fazer algo com dois pingüins atrás de você, não?"  
- Neko-chan? - falou uma garota ruiva, chamando-a. A curiosidade era evidente em seu olhar. - O que está fazendo?  
- Nani? - resmungou a citada, virando-se na cadeira. Ela certamente não apreciava interrupções em momentos tão... dramáticos como aquele. - Ah, Kare-chan. É você.  
- Posso ler o que escreveu? - perguntou Kare, puxando o livro para perto de si, um sorriso genuíno para a amiga.  
Neko continuou sorrindo, enquanto observava Kare ler o que escrevera. Ela estava certa que a saturnina iria se divertir tanto quanto ela. Entretanto, não foi 'entreterimento' que possuía a expressão do rosto de Kare. Pelo contrário, seu rosto ficou extremamente pálido quando leu os parágrafos recém-escritos, deixando transparecer uma expressão de surpresa. Com um gesto, ela pegou sua caneta de dentro de seu bolso dimensional e começou a traçar outras palavras.  
- Neko-chan! O que deu em você?! - ela gritou, escrevendo furiosamente. - Não era hora de enviar os pingüins!  
- Mas... - começou Neko, estranhando o comportamento de Kare.  
- Eles entrariam somente quando TODOS estivessem reunidos! E ainda faltam dois! - as frases de Kare pareciam modificar as cenas que eram exibidas pela esfera de Neko, lágrimas se seguindo aos seus olhos. Kare não gostaria que Neko fosse punida por Art, que já não estava num dos seus melhores humores. - O que você fez pode ter conseqüências desastrosas...  
- Como assim?  
- Como o despertar precoce. Lembre-se, Kyn já se manifestou, embora ainda esteja latente... não falta muito para o despertar total de Mercúrio. O mesmo pode ser dito sobre Chronos.  
Neko não respondeu. Os únicos ruídos que quebravam o silêncio que se apossou do Salão Prateado eram os débeis gemidos provenientes do casulo deixado em um dos cantos do salão.  
Em seu interior, milhares de lembranças continuavam a atormentar e a torturar um rapaz terrestre... lembranças que ele gostaria que tivessem permanecido ocultas por toda a eternidade.

***  
A noite estava esplendorosa, como se também participasse da festa da Princesa Serenity. O ambiente interno do palácio era de intensa alegria, sem qualquer indício do que estava para acontecer. Era melhor assim, pensou um jovem selenita, aproximando-se do palácio.  
Um último olhar para trás fez com que seu coração ficasse dolorido, enquanto a imagem de seus pais adotivos permanecia acesa em sua memória. O último abraço de seu pai, desejando-lhe sucesso, o último beijo de sua mãe, pedindo-lhe prudência... sim, ele podia dizer que era feliz, embora tivesse ficado tão pouco tempo na companhia deles.  
Seu uniforme estava limpo e cuidadosamente arrumado, cortesia de sua mãe, que insistira em fazer com que seu filho fosse à festa da Princesa Serenity vestido como um nobre cavaleiro. Ela, que pouco sabia sobre os perigos daquela noite, que não sabia que a criança que um dia embalara nos braços caminhava para a morte certa.  
A lua crescente de sua braçadeira parecia brilhar, destacando-se em sua jaqueta prateada. As luvas brancas dadas por seu pai completavam o traje, dando-lhe um ar mais requintado. O ar dos nobres selenitas, de um rapaz de coração puro disposto a arriscar a própria vida em nome daqueles que amava.  
Parando por alguns instantes na escadaria do palácio, Moon Fox aguçou os ouvidos para admirar a música que saía dos salões. Mas era estranho... havia um par de vozes que podia ser ouvido, tendo a música como pano de fundo. Vozes que ele conhecia muito bem.  
Eram as vozes da Princesa Serenity e do Príncipe Endymion.  
Moon Fox sorriu quando viu o abraço apaixonado que os dois trocavam, provavelmente sussurrando juras de amor eterno. Ao lado, escondidos nas sombras, dois vultos, com faixas esvoaçantes presas às cinturas, observavam silenciosamente a cena. O guerreiro da Lua os reconheceu como sendo Chronos e Silver Sky.  
Todos estavam lá, dispostos a defender aqueles que amavam. E era por isso que iria lutar.  
Iriam lutar contra todos os contra-tempos. Iriam lutar contra seus destinos. Iriam... iriam lutar pelo que acreditavam. Iriam lutar, não apenas pelo Milênio de Prata e a paz que ela representava, mas pelos seus entes queridos. Por seus amigos. Por suas famílias.  
Por um mundo melhor.  
Subitamente, um estrondo tirou Moon Fox de seus pensamentos e o fez voltar-se para trás, na direção da casa que acabara de deixar. Horror tomou conta de seu cérebro quando viu labaredas erguendo-se aos céus, anunciando a partida dos habitantes daquela morada. Imediatamente após o estrondo, os dois vultos estavam ao seu lado, as mãos sobre seus ombros, como a confortá-lo.  
Era por eles que iria lutar. Pela lembrança do olhar de orgulho de seu pai... pela lembrança das lágrimas de ternura de sua mãe. Aquele que eles haviam julgado morto e haviam pranteado com tanta tristeza seria o que lutaria em seus nomes.  
Pelo amor de sua mãe...  
... pelo orgulho de seu pai...  
... e pela justiça de seu coração.  
Uma lágrima escapou dos olhos de Moon Fox, enquanto suas mãos amarrotavam as luvas de seu pai ao segurar o cabo da katana.  
- Otousan... Okaasan... - murmurou o guerreiro, tirando sangue de suas próprias mãos.

***  
O ataque era algo até previsível, na opinião de Saphir. Era apenas uma questão de dias para que isso se concretizasse, o Reino Negro deveria estar esperando apenas um momento 'adequado' para atacar a capital do Milênio de Prata, quando todas suas defesas estariam fragilizadas.  
E que ocasião melhor do que o baile da Princesa Serenity?  
Claro, Saphir apenas veio a descobrir a obviedade após o anúncio da Rainha Serenity. Apesar dos rumores de algum informante do Reino Negro ter aparecido, aquilo realmente não importava. Rainha Serenity confiava naquela informação e havia sido por isso que convocara as princesas para participar do baile, mas como as protetoras da princesa, como Sailor Senshi. Todas conheciam sua missão e dariam a vida para proteger a sucessora do Milênio de Prata. Felizmente, elas contavam com a ajuda do Príncipe Endymion, que protegeria sua amada com a própria vida.  
E contavam também com outras pessoas... que haviam jurado que lutariam ao lado do povo selenita até o fim de suas forças. Mesmo que isso custasse muito caro.  
Ela sabia que o preço que sua irmã iria pagar era muito alto, fazendo com que sua preocupação aumentasse em grandes proporções; além de se preocupar com a princesa, seu amor por sua irmã gêmea fazia com que Sailor Mercury lutasse com toda a força de seu coração, para que nada acontecesse com a metade de si que era mais frágil, mais reservada, mais... delicada.  
Um youma estava congelado à sua frente, graças ao seu golpe. Com um chute, Sailor Mercury fez com que seu corpo se desfizesse em milhões de pedaços cristalinos, dando fim a mais uma das inúmeras ameaças que pairavam sobre o Milênio de Prata. Um leve sorriso apareceu em seus lábios quando ela viu os cristais brilhando com a fraca luz emitida pela batalha, visão bela o suficiente para que se distraísse e não percebesse a presença de cinco youmas vindo em sua direção, até que fosse tarde demais.  
Com um grito característico de desespero, Sailor Mercury colocou os braços sobre a cabeça e fechou os olhos, esperando pelo ataque que levaria sua vida.  
Ele nunca ocorreu. Pelo menos, não daquela forma.  
- Mercury... Time... - uma voz conhecida recitou, pronunciando as palavras claramente. - ...STOP!  
Uma névoa semelhante ao de seu Shabon Spray cobriu a área onde estava. A demora no ataque fez com que a Senshi de Mercúrio abrisse os olhos, receosa do que poderia estar acontecendo. Surpresa tomou conta de sua mente quando percebeu que os youmas estavam paralisados, os corpos parados como se fossem atacá-la. Em sua direção, vinha Kyn, com a kodachi fora da bainha.  
Rapidamente, Kyn desferiu golpes certeiros com a lâmina de sua kodachi, atingindo os youmas em pontos vitais.  
- Saia daí, Saphir! Em cinco segundos, a névoa se dissipará e eles voltarão a se mexer! - ela gritou, puxando o braço de sua irmã.  
- Kyn? - indagou Saphir, olhando com assombro o rosto que era tão semelhante ao seu. - Eu pensei que...  
- Eu prometi, Saphir. Jamais poderia deixá-la sozinha nessa batalha, ne? - sorriu Kyn, piscando um olho para a Senshi. - Lembra-se do que eu disse, não?  
- Hai. - respondeu a mercuriana, vendo os corpos dos cinco youmas se desfazendo em pó. "E sempre confiei em suas promessas..."

***  
Faltavam poucos metros para que a corrida desesperada dos dois primos encontrasse seu final. Ao longe, o telhado do Templo Hikawa já era visível, tanto para Martin quanto para Ricardo, que até já esboçavam um sorriso de alívio. Nenhum dos dois ousava arriscar uma olhada para trás, receosos de encontrar um par de pingüins correndo... quer dizer, sapateando atrás deles; já bastava sentir nas costas a pontinha do foguete começando a alcançá-los.  
A sola dos tênis dos dois chineses estava tão fina quanto uma folha de papel, denunciando o quanto eles haviam corrido. O calor da calçada já começava a passar pela sola, chegando aos pés dos dois fugitivos desesperados, que nem sentiam o atrito do chão com a meia que estava tendo o mesmo destino da sola dos tênis.  
- {Hey, Martin!} - falou/gaguejou/balbuciou Ricardo. - {O que vai acontecer se todos aqueles cálculos da Tieko estiverem errados?}  
- {Cousin?... Nem pense nisso!} - respondeu Martin, tentando pegar mais fôlego. - {REZE para que eles estejam corretos, ou tudo isso vai pelos ares, com a gente junto!}  
Ricardo engoliu em seco e começou a fazer suas últimas preces aos seus kamis, pedindo uma morte rápida e indolor. Ou, pelo menos, para que as lendárias Senshi aparecessem e o tirasse daquela enrascada.  
"Mas o que as Senshi poderão fazer contra dois foguetes?!" pensou Ricardo, esquecendo-se momentaneamente da Lei de Murphy.

***  
Claro, ele não sabia que a pergunta que fizera era refletida na mente de outra pessoa. Embora com uma reação... hã... distinta.  
- ITTE!!! - gritou tal pessoa. - Isso machuca! - disse ela, já chorando novamente.  
Os dois pingüins-imperadores, no entanto, estavam começando a sentir pena de Sailor Moon. Quer dizer, isso ela tinha de monte atrás de si, mas como eles iriam matar alguém que acabara de CHORAR???  
Entretanto, a decisão dos dois pingüins não demorou muito.  
- Pen? - perguntou um.  
- Pen. - respondeu o outro, um som grave em sua voz.  
- PEN-PEN! - gritaram ambos para Sailor Moon. Pela expressão da Senshi, eles finalmente haviam conseguido a atenção da oponente.  
Todavia, não era um sinal de que eles iriam parar de dar bicadas em Sailor Moon. Até ela conseguia observar aquilo quando os olhos da outrora doces e fofinhas criaturinhas começaram a brilhar num verde pálido e tenebroso. Então, o que era impossível ocorreu.  
As duas aves moviam-se como uma só. Gestos estranhos aliados numa estranha e tribalística dança transformavam os dois pingüins em duas fontes de uma estranha aura esverdeada. Tal aura, no entanto, não era tão comum. Ela parecia ter forma, como se fosse uma corrente de ar visível.  
Incerta do que fazer diante do que parecia ser um tornado verde, Sailor Moon abandonou quaisquer emoções a respeito de 'sociedade protetora dos animais' e cautelosamente deu um passo para trás. Não era algo comum, quer dizer, do comum de uma Senshi, até o grau mais bizarro que ela poderia ter. Bem, você entendeu. Não era algo ao qual uma Senshi poderia se acostumar, ver um tornado verde semi-transparente a se formar em volta de dois pingüins-imperadores que lançam foguetes nas costas.  
Embora aquilo tudo pudesse ser considerado 'kawaii' para a Senshi, ela ainda tinha o bom-senso de perceber quando estava realmente em perigo. E esse bom-senso de Tsukino Usagi era forte o suficiente para alertá-la naquele instante. Olhando para os lados, a expressão de seu rosto ganhara uma nova definição. Não era o rosto desesperado de uma adolescente, e tampouco era o rosto alegre da adolescente que era.  
Era o rosto amadurecido de Serenity. Apesar de sempre estar tentando esconder aquele lado seu, para que suas amizades nunca tivessem o problema de enfrentar a tristeza sem um pouco de alegria, Serenity estava absorta daquela situação. Não é preciso dizer que Tsukino Usagi não gostava muito de seu lado mais 'sério' e triste. Porém, entre gostar e relacionar-se bem havia uma boa diferença para a loira. Por isso, ela ficou feliz por não haver uma alma sequer ali por perto. Ninguém iria se ferir.  
Mas a falta das Senshi ao seu lado certamente era algo que ela não contava. Ela poderia tentar conter o que quer que aquele tornado fosse fazer. Ela não tinha medo e isso era certo. Mas preocupação era um fator importante. Ela se preocupava com seus amigos e, por certo, com o que aquele novo tipo de inimigo(?) estava a planejar para eles. Resoluta do que deveria fazer, Sailor Moon encarou para o tornado. Ela estava decidida a esperar pelo melhor momento para seu ataque, não importasse o que viria a ocorrer depois.  
- PEN-PEN! - gritaram novamente as duas aves.  
Elas, de súbito, pararam de correr, chocando-se entre si. O choque produziu uma pequena explosão de luzes, o suficiente para que Sailor Moon fosse obrigada a colocar suas mãos na frente, para defender seus olhos daquela onda maciça de luz. Impulsionada para trás, ela chegou a encostar numa parede próxima.  
Quando a Senshi pressentiu que não havia mais tanta luz, ela decidiu abrir os olhos. Espantou-se por não se encontrar ferida e ainda mais por não encontrar estrago algum. Teria o tornado verde nada mais do que uma ilusão para intimidá-la? O que aquilo poderia ter sido? A pergunta continuava em Sailor Moon, que queria imensamente que Sailor Mercury estivesse ali presente. A Senshi certamente teria uma resposta para aquilo.  
Entretanto, ela não estava. E Usagi sabia que não poderia depender de todos para sempre. Pelo contrário, ela quem deveria defender as suas amigas. Ela tinha tanta ou mais responsabilidade quanto elas. Suas intenções eram sinceras e únicas, razão que a impulsionou a olhar para o seu oponente. Claro, ela ficou boquiaberta com o que encontrou.  
Não, não era o Leonardo ou o Tom. (Se bem que não haveria realmente MUITA diferença, em minha opinião. ^^;;;)  
Uma criatura de quase três metros estava diante de Sailor Moon. Alta, ela também era larga e forte. MUITO forte. Músculos proeminentes, dotada de quatro braços que certamente causariam muito estrago. Cada uma das quatro mãos possuía apenas três dedos, como se aquilo fosse o suficiente para fazer o que fosse necessário. Dotada de uma única cabeça, a criatura não deixava de ser muito bizarra.  
Urrando sons irreconhecíveis e sem descrição, a criatura gigantesca mantinha uma boca salivante na direção da Senshi. Sailor Moon chegou a temer por sua vida ao encontrar algo mais 'comum' à sua vida profissional. Claro, isso não a fez preocupar-se menos. Uma espécie de armadura metálica, muito segmentada, assemelhava a criatura com algum tipo de inseto negro. Todavia, esse 'inseto' era muito maior que seus parentes e estava prestes a devorar o que estivesse na sua frente.  
O pingüim, não tão 'kawaii' como no início, olhou para Usagi de uma forma que a fez perder o cetro. O objeto caiu no chão, enquanto Sailor Moon cogitou a idéia de uma saída estratégica para chamar as suas amigas. Isso, é claro, era algo extremamente contra a sua natureza. Superando o medo momentâneo da criatura bizarra que as criaturinhas fofinhas e simpáticas haviam se tornado, Sailor Moon foi recuperar o seu objeto de ataque.  
A fera rosnou uma outra vez, erguendo sua cabeça aos céus, quando uma esfera de luz sendo produzida em sua boca. Como se estivesse pronta a regurgitar a esfera na direção da Senshi, a criatura parecia estar apenas esperando o momento apropriado. Sailor Moon moveu-se bruscamente, mirando o cetro na direção da fera.  
Entretanto, isso bastou para a besta reagir. A esfera permaneceu parada em sua boca, pouco antes dele a engolir para dentro de si. Tomando a Senshi de surpresa, a criatura percorreu velozmente a distância entre eles. Com uma das mãos, tomou o braço direito de Sailor Moon, obrigando-a a novamente largar o cetro. Como se estivesse a brincar com Usagi e testando os seus fortes músculos, o pingüim mutante agitava-a de um lado para outro, como se ela nada mais fosse do que uma boneca de pano.  
Atirando a boneca com certo desdém, Usagi acabou por colidir numa parede, do outro lado da rua. Seus ossos doeram a cada instante, mas seus olhos azuis não viam aquilo ainda como derrota. Ela olhava não apenas para a besta, mas para o que poderia salvar a sua vida. Observava com muita avidez o seu cetro. Ela deveria recuperá-lo e então proteger as suas amigas. Era isso que ela faria.  
Mas a criatura tinha outros planos para a Senshi. Movimentando-se rapidamente, tomou Sailor Moon em seus braços novamente, arremessando de um lado a outro da rua. Em poucos instantes, uma densa nuvem de poeira erguia-se naquela região de Tóquio. Porém, mesmo a besta cansava-se de ficar a jogar de um lado para outro uma das pessoas que tinha poder suficiente para restaurar a paz no mundo. Depois de arremessar a Senshi para próximo do cetro, ele regurgitou a esfera de luz esverdeada de sua garganta novamente, como se quisesse realmente terminar o que começara. Sailor Moon observou aquilo com certo temor, mas tomou o cetro rapidamente.  
Ela tinha apenas uma chance. Mas não obstante o seu azar, a criatura diabólica soltou seu ataque antes que Sailor Moon pudesse pronunciar o seu próprio. A esfera, Sailor Moon percebia, tinha quase meio metro de di6ametro e estava indo em sua direção. Com lágrimas em seus olhos, ela começou a rezar para que um milagre acontecesse. Ela não desistiria, mas não conseguia deixar de imaginar a tristeza que deixaria atrás de si. Mesmo em seus últimos momentos, a Senshi não conseguia deixar de pensar no bem-estar das suas amigas. Era até estranho que estivesse a pensar nelas... e nele.  
A imagem de Mamo-chan preencheu seus olhos, enquanto ela esperava pelo ataque que tomaria a sua vida. Ela estava fraca demais com todos aqueles golpes físicos em sua pessoa.  
- Chotto mate! - gritou uma voz.  
Em seguida, uma rosa vermelha cortou os ares, acertando a garganta da fera. A esfera verde não suportou por muito tempo, explodindo em seguida. Sailor Moon olhou na direção de seu salvador, certa já de quem era.  
- Tuxedo Kamen-sama... - sussurrou ela, sentindo alívio percorrer seu corpo quando o mascarado aproximava-se dela.  
Entretanto não havia acabado naquele ponto.  
- Sailor Moon... - chamou Tuxedo Kamen. - Daijoubu?  
- Daijoubu. - disse ela, olhando na direção da cabeça sem besta. Quer dizer, da besta sem cabeça.  
Não levou muito tempo até que ela recuperasse a sua total forma, para a surpresa dos dois guerreiros. Espantados, eles observavam sem palavras a besta reconstruir sua cabeça de volta. Um olhar maligno marcava os olhos verdes e brilhantes do pingüim. Quase como a sorrir de pura maldade, ele observou o casal com certa expectativa, o seu sangue escorrendo pela ferida aberta pela rosa.  
Sem dar muita importância à rosa, a besta cometeu seu primeiro erro. Tuxedo Kamen observara aquilo com certo espanto, mas ele não abandonaria a sua amada. Claro, ele teria chegado mais cedo se tivesse algum meio. No entanto, ele havia conseguido os seus propósitos para salvar quem conquistara o seu coração. Óbvio que o fato de que estava incrivelmente atrasado para a faculdade e que havia se perdido numa passeata ajudara um pouco.  
Olhando fixamente para a rosa cravada no pescoço da fera, Tuxedo Kamen esperava que o que planejava desse certo. A besta urrou uma vez mais, erguendo sua cabeça para os céus, um ato que o guerreiro de cartola considerou bem oportuno. Aproveitando a sua sorte, uma aura negra envolveu por alguns segundos o corpo do mascarado.  
No instante seguinte, a rosa vermelha desenvolveu-se. Como se a vida brotasse daquela flor, ela ganhou uma nova dimensão, alongando-se ao redor da sua vítima. Em pouco tempo, a besta estava amarrada numa corda de espinhos. Ela tentou, é claro, libertar-se, mas não obteve sucesso. O corpo do pingüim mutante liberou uma intensa quantidade do seu líquido vital ao rasgar-se com o atrito dos espinhos.  
- PEN-PEN!!! - gritou a fera.  
Em seguida, ela conseguiu o imprevisto pelo mascarado. A rosa desmanchou-se em vários pedaços, enquanto caía no asfalto. Ofegante, a fera mantinha o aspecto de não ter gostado do 'presente' de Tuxedo Kamen. Com um olhar ainda menos amigável, a antiga 'criaturinha fofinha e simpática' estava a encarar os dois guerreiros, enquanto uma aura claro-esverdeada a cobria por completo. Tuxedo Kamen, diante daquela reação, só foi capaz de aproximar-se de Sailor Moon e colocar seu corpo entre a besta e a sua bela.

***  
O fogo crepitou de modo estranho naquele momento, tirando Hino Rei de sua meditação. Ela apenas esperava que não fosse nada realmente, que fosse algo de sua rotina. Chegara fazia pouco tempo da escola e estava a meditar, como de costume. Olhando novamente para as chamas, ela viu duas labaredas a quase atingir o teto do templo, como se a avisasse de um...  
"Perigo."  
Com somente um movimento, ela se levantou, ficando de pé perante a pira que crepitava cada vez mais forte, o fogo dando-lhe o aviso de um perigo iminente. Não era necessário todo o levantar do fogo... algo, no fundo de sua alma, a avisava que alguma coisa estava interrompendo a harmonia de seu templo. Ela suspirou, vendo os seus planos de um dia comum naufragarem.  
A mesma sensação foi compartilhada por Satori Ryu, durante o seu trajeto de volta ao Templo Hikawa. Acompanhado de longe por Kano Akai, ele sorriu levemente enquanto olhava discretamente para trás, na direção de sua companheira, e iniciou um caminho que somente os mais ágeis de todo o mundo poderiam fazer. Discrição não era o que preocupava sua mente, mas a rapidez necessária para chegar ao templo antes que fosse tarde demais.  
E isso ele jamais poderia permitir. Não dessa vez.

***  
Deveria ser a quarta vez que o avô de Rei e Yuuichiro andavam pelo templo, procurando pela nova hóspede. Era incrível, ela havia permanecido apenas DEZ MINUTOS sob os olhares dos dois e DESAPARECERA misteriosamente.  
A expressão no rosto do velho Hino era de profunda preocupação. Não apenas pela jovem, mas também pela reação que a central de intercâmbio teria quando descobrisse que ele havia perdido uma estudante. Isso faria com que a central nunca mais enviasse um escravo... quer dizer, aluno estrangeiro para ficar no templo.  
- Achou, Yuuichiro?  
- Nada! Algum sinal dela desse lado?  
- Também não! Continue procurando!  
A busca de ambos, porém, se restringiu ao prédio do templo e aos seus arredores. Nenhum dos dois pensou em procurar no pequeno bosque, onde, dois dias atrás, Paolla havia sido atacada por um guerreiro misterioso, e de onde um par de olhos rubros observava pacientemente a movimentação daqueles que fugiam desesperadamente, numa corrida pelas próprias vidas.


	10. Fire Soul

Episódio 09: Fire Soul

" Nossa verdade interior é o que dirige nosso destino. "  
-= Helen Keller =-

Para uma pessoa sedentária, a rotina de seu cotidiano não passaria mais do que oito horas sentada diante de seus afazeres. Ocasionalmente obtendo uma carga maior de stress e trabalho, e algumas vezes conseguindo o que se poderia denominar 'férias'. Para muitas pessoas, esse inferno estático e rotineiro é um verdadeiro paraíso.  
Sem sair da rotina, conhecendo exatamente cada passo a ser dado, cada reação a ser tomada. Tudo se torna previsível. Dessa forma, não há nada mais fácil do que seguir essa rotina. Por outro lado, existem pessoas que nunca se conformam com essa rotina. Uma pitada de aventura, um gostinho de imprevisibilidade... um desafio novo. Isso tudo poderia certamente fascinar esse tipo de pessoa aventureira. Claro que existem certos riscos, uma vez que a quebra da rotina exige seu preço.  
Todavia, duas pessoas estavam naquele momento pensando em QUANDO elas haviam desejado um único segundo dessa 'excitante aventura' da vida. Martin e Ricardo obviamente estavam a considerar se depois daquele dia eles obteriam uma longa e monótona vida. Se eles chegassem a sobreviver, é claro.  
- {QUEM FOI QUE COLOCOU TANTOS DEGRAUS NESSA ESCADA???} - reclamava com grande entusiasmo o primo mais novo.  
- {Não pergunte, CORRA!} - disse apenas Martin, observando de relance os foguetes e os pingüins atrás deles. "Onde estão as ONGs nessas horas???"  
Ambos os primos estavam a poucos degraus de distância do templo e começavam seriamente a indagar se aquela teria sido exatamente uma boa idéia. Era certo que haveria um ponto final para os foguetes e tudo o que estivesse por perto, mas seria o correto a fazer? Estranhamente, tudo o que Martin conseguia imaginar era como o avô de Rei reagiria perante ao foguete.  
- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!! FOGUETES ATRÁS DE VOCÊS! - gritou uma voz familiar para Martin.  
Quando o chinês voltou sua atenção para a realidade e ao cheiro de borracha queimada atrás de si, ele ficou surpreso ao encontrar o avô de Rei e Yuuichiro a praticarem 'cooper' consigo e seu primo. Ricardo, por sua vez, não resistiu à tentação de tornar aquilo insanamente casual.  
- Konichi wa. - cumprimentou ele aos dois. - Belo dia para cooper, não acham?> - terminou ele, sorrindo e abanando o foguete atrás de si.  
Yuuichiro e o senhor Hino apenas puderem obter suas gotas de suor gigantes ao correrem com os dois chineses em grandes círculos ao redor do templo. Felizmente(?) para o bom(???) velhinho, os foguetes pareciam concordar em não explodir a sua morada naquele instante. "Só aparece doido neste templo..." comentava Yuuichiro para si mesmo, recobrando todas as forças necessárias para permanecer vivo.  
Evidentemente, o fato de dois foguetes perigosamente explosivos estarem ainda a persegui-los fizeram que qualquer um do quarteto recusasse a gastar qualquer fôlego para responder a R-kun. Estranhamente, a menção do nome de Paolla durante a 'corrida' repetia-se na mente do chinês mais velho. Não que Martin estivesse a escutar vozes, mas era verdade que Paolla havia calculado as equações básicas para que o Complexo pudesse analisar. Todavia, era também verdade que os membros fundadores do Grupo haviam tido a mirabolante idéia de 'descobrir' a identidade das Senshi.  
Naquele momento tão tenso, o nome de Paolla foi um dado importante para Martin. E se eles, por alguma brincadeira macabra de Murphy, tivessem descoberto apenas pelos palpites as identidades das Senshi? Isso chegava a ser catastrófico na opinião do ficwriter. Sim, catastrófico. Se ele bem lembrava, Hikawa Jinja era a região onde uma Senshi em especial aparecia mais... e se ele estava certo, ela deveria aparecer...  
- Chotto mate! - gritou uma voz que o chinês apenas pensara ter ouvido algum tempo atrás.  
... agora. Claro que ele não parou de correr para ser atingido pelos foguetes. Todavia, a voz, vinda do telhado do templo, havia chamado a atenção de seus 'perseguidores'.  
- Pen? - perguntou um deles, tentando distinguir a sombra.  
- Não permitirei que estraguem a paz deste templo! - continuou a voz, apontando o indicador acusadoramente para o casal de pingüins. - Ai to seigi no sera fuku bishoujo Senshi Sailor Mars! Kasei ni kawatte oshiokiyo!  
Terminando a sua fala, Sailor Mars saltou do telhado, arremessando dois objetos na direção dos pingüins, que ainda estavam tentando entender o que estava a acontecer no momento. Não levou muito tempo até os ofudas atingirem as testas dos pingüins, mas algo imprevisto ocorreu a Sailor Mars.  
- Akuryou taisan! - gritou ela... e o imprevisto ocorreu.  
Ambos os ofudas emitiram um brilho vermelho, pouco antes de então emitirem um verde tenebroso e pálido. Em instantes, os ofudas queimaram diante daquela energia. Sailor Mars, nunca tendo presenciado algo desse gênero ocorrer, ficou surpresa diante daquilo, enquanto buscava uma resposta para aquilo. Não que isso tenha levado muito tempo. Seu espírito de combate havia já dominado a área e ela já se preparava para utilizar seus ataques mais potentes e destrutivos.  
- IIE! - gritou uma voz, arrastando a Senshi de Marte.  
Martin sequer se incomodou com o peso extra ou com os foguetes atrás de si, apenas pensando na hipótese que ocorrera a poucos instantes em sua mente. Carregando a Senshi em seus braços, ela parecia deveras surpresa e ele não gostaria de ficar muito tempo naquela posição. Não pelo olhar 'intimidador' de Yuuichiro ou do senhor Hino, mas sim pela provável fúria que se seguiria a partir da Senshi. Ciente disso, a resposta viera-lhe tão rápida na boca enquanto pensava nas conclusões da linha de pensamento que seguia.  
- Se você provocar chamas por aqui, vai ocorrer um desastre!> - falou com convicção o ficwriter. - Esses foguetes parecem se basear no calor e eles iriam de encontro ao calor que VOCÊ vai provocar, levando tudo isto aqui pelos ares.>  
A lógica estava presente, mas Sailor Mars havia visto muito mais do que isso. Ou melhor, concluído um pouco mais na frente do ficwriter. Sua experiência falava mais alto, enquanto ela sorria sarcasticamente para o ficwriter em questão.  
- E não é que é uma boa idéia? - disse ela, aumentando a tensão no chinês. R-kun, por sua vez, estava fazendo uma nota mental ainda mais importante. "Curso de japonês. URGENTE!", pensou ele, "se eu sobreviver a este inferno, é claro!"  
Com Martin ocupado a correr e segurá-la, Sailor Mars não encontrou dificuldades em empurrar o ficwriter ao chão e permitir que o seu Elemento trabalhasse. Com os pés firmemente plantados no chão e uma intensa aura ígnea ao seu redor, a Senshi do Fogo não precisou de tanto tempo para concentrar seu poder diante da tarefa.  
- FIRE SOUL! - iniciou ela, causando uma intensa e quente rajada de fogo. Ela, no entanto, prestara muita atenção quanto à localização dos foguetes térmicos.  
Estes, quando iam passar pela Senshi, foram imediatamente atraídos para a intensa fonte de calor, desviando-se quase que bruscamente. Sailor Mars, no entanto, tivera um alvo bem fixo ao realizar a sua proeza. Os dois foguetes haviam mudado sua direção na direção dos céus.  
*BOOM*  
A explosão cegou-os por alguns instantes, os pingüins deveras surpresos com aquela tática inesperada da Senshi de Marte. Os dois foguetes haviam se colidido entre si ao subirem àquela altura. Aparentemente tendo calculado a rajada de fogo, Sailor Mars sorria vitoriosa para a distância segura e à pequena chuva de brasas a caírem no chão.  
- Agora é a nossa vez. - disse uma outra voz no cenário.  
Todos os olhares viraram-se para ela, excetuando o de Martin, que continuava a olhar para a direção da explosão e amaldiçoando-se por pensar que congelar era a melhor solução. A voz, no entanto, parecia desperceber isso, com a atenção mais voltada para as duas criaturas que invadiram aquele recinto religioso. Uma longa cabeleira negra balançava sob o vento, enquanto o guerreiro mantinha-se numa posição privilegiada, num galho de árvore.  
Ao lado dele, uma outra figura estava próxima, porém com vestimentas em tonalidades vermelhas ao invés do branco de seu colega. Ricardo Gen reconheceu aquelas duas figuras de imediato, tanto por tê-las visto tantas vezes nas fotos quanto pelas descrições dos fics escritos pelo Grupo. Diante dele, não haviam dúvidas de que tratavam-se dos Dragon Kishi. E se ele estava certo, as apresentações não durariam por muito tempo.  
- Moon Light Blade SLASH! - gritou o primeiro, bradando acima de sua cabeça uma katana a brilhar fervorosamente. Seu salto, evidentemente, iria acarretar na morte de uma 'pequena, simpática e fofinha' criatura. Por outro lado, ele nunca também havia sido um membro do GreenPeace...  
- Mars Fire Star BURST! - gritou Mars Dragon, emanando uma rajada maciça de chamas na mesma direção que o Dragon Kishi da Lua.  
*POP*  
"POP?!?!?" foi o pensamento mútuo no local. Principalmente para Moon Dragon e Mars Dragon, que observavam para um buraco em chamas no solo do templo e sem qualquer sinal dos dois alvos.

***  
- POP?!? - perguntava-se também uma outra pessoa. No caso, o guerreiro mascarado não possuía a mínima idéia de onde que um monstro DAQUELE tamanho podia desaparecer daquela forma.  
*blinks*  
- Onde ele foi parar? - perguntou Sailor Moon, olhando para todos os lados possíveis, como se agora estivesse em busca da criatura que havia brincado de 'boneca' consigo.  
- Acho melhor reunir todos, Usako... - murmurou Tuxedo Kamen, enquanto olhava o último local em que a criatura estivera.  
- Hai. - concedeu Usagi, revertendo sua transformação. - Tem algo muito estranho aqui...  
Dito isso, ela começou a caminhar ao lado de Chiba Mamoru... pouco antes de olhar o relógio.  
- AI! PERDI O DIA INTEIRO DE AULAS!!! - gritou a loira, agora correndo na direção da escola.  
Mamoru, por sua vez, apenas foi capaz de suar.

***  
Claro que não poderia deixar de perguntar a si mesma também uma outra Senshi, em outro local. Em especial, a Senshi que Martin havia considerado como a única capaz de desativar com eficácia um par de foguetes térmicos.  
"POP?!?" perguntavam-se tanto Paolla Limy Matsuura quanto Sailor Mercury. Observando atrás de si havia uma densa neblina, mas o som havia sido deveras audível para ambas. Infelizmente(?), quando a névoa dissipou ao comando da Senshi, não havia nenhum indício de que ali houveram aves assassinas de sorrisos maquiavélicos.  
- Você precisa voltar ao hospital... - disse a Senshi de Mercúrio, sua voz fraca com a surpresa de tal ataque.  
Paolla, no entanto, foi apenas capaz de olhar aquilo com MUITA surpresa, enquanto Sailor Mercury a conduzia de volta ao seu leito. "Ao menos", acrescentou ela mentalmente, "isso NÃO é um déjà vu..."

***  
Tudo parecia estar se encaixando perfeitamente, como em uma novela de ficção. Cenas aparentemente esparsas estavam interligadas por um mesmo objetivo, um elo que as unia sem que seus atores percebessem. Para um escritor, esse seria o ápice de sua obra, o momento em que a trama atingiria seu clímax.  
Mas não era isso que ela desejava. Não era chegada a hora de tudo aquilo acontecer.  
Nervosa, a jovem ruiva escrevia furiosamente nas folhas de papel que estavam à sua frente, mudando o curso da história que ocorria nas ruas de Tóquio. Flutuando diante dela, a esfera brilhante mostrava as cenas em flashes contínuos, de modo que ela não perdesse um só movimento dos 'personagens' de sua trama.  
Ela sabia que os pingüins, que Neko-chan chamava 'carinhosamente' de Pen-Pen, existiriam somente enquanto sua criadora permanecesse concentrada na história que escrevia. Tirar a Silver Pen das mãos de Neko já havia resolvido 40% dos problemas, pois Eternal Sailor Moon já não precisava se preocupar com pingüins-imperadores-assassinos-doentes-mentais, assim como Sailor Mercury. Porém, os foguetes lançados não desapareceriam como os pingüins e encontrariam seu destino, ou melhor dizendo, seu alvo.  
Era isso o que mais a deixava preocupada. Como impedir que os foguetes explodissem e acabassem com tudo o que Art havia planejado durante todos os séculos de reclusão no Salão Prateado? E... como impedir que ele tentasse matar Neko quando descobrisse tudo?  
Nessas horas, Kare desejava ter a mesma habilidade de escrita de um antigo companheiro... Moon Fox certamente saberia como resolver essa situação. Repentinamente, uma idéia veio à sua mente. Algo que faria até mesmo Chronos duvidar de seus próprios sentidos.

***  
Frio. Essa era a sensação que o ficwriter registrava em sua mente. Um frio extremo, congelante, doloroso. Mas não era o frio externo que muitas vezes experimentara na casa de seu primo, no Sul do país onde morava; era o frio que penetrava em seu corpo internamente.  
O frio da solidão. Aquele que por muitas vezes ele não desejara sentir, mas que lhe parecia extremamente familiar.  
Tremendo, ele cruzou os braços numa tentativa de se aquecer e abriu os olhos, procurando saber onde estava e qual o motivo de estar sentindo tanto frio... e o vento... era o mais gelado que havia sentido em toda a sua vida.  
Quando abriu os olhos, não mais a escuridão reinava à sua volta, mas o branco infinito da neve e do gelo, o azul dos cristais brilhando em todos os lugares que sua vista alcançava. Os cristais de outro planeta, de outra época, quando o Sistema Solar não possuía a configuração conhecida dos cientistas do século XX. Uma forma esquecida por todos, modificada pelo fim de um planeta ignorado pela História.  
Olhando para si mesmo, Henrique suspirou de alívio quando percebeu que estava com as roupas que usara no parque Ibirapuera, momentos antes de ser tragado pela escuridão. Nada mais de guerreiro selenita, nada mais de luas crescentes em seu braço; ele era apenas um garoto terrestre novamente. Nunca ele imaginara que essa constatação lhe traria tanta paz ao coração.  
Subitamente, ele se sentiu profundamente solitário, esse sentimento amargo substituindo o alívio de outrora. Buscando algo semelhante em sua memória, o rapaz de olhos vivazes encontrou os sentimentos de um personagem que criara... um personagem pertencente a outro universo, renascido na Terra após o fim de seu mundo. Um personagem que ele criara baseado em si mesmo. Pouco antes de sua viagem ao Canadá... pouco depois de toda aquela loucura.  
Mercury Knight.  
Porém, uma parte de sua mente dizia que isso era absurdo. Ao contrário das histórias de NDK, Mercury Knight não havia sido criado a partir de reportagens e de personagens reais, como Satori Ryu, seu Moon Dragon.  
O vento soprou mais forte quando ele pensou em Satori Ryu. **SEU** Moon Dragon. O guerreiro da Lua baseado nas reportagens que lia com tanta avidez e curiosidade, Tsuki no Senshi Dragon Kishi.  
A neve branco-azulada que caía sobre o corpo castigado de Henrique Loyola parecia mesclar em seu interior a essência desses dois personagens. Mercury Knight e Moon Dragon.  
Mercury Knight e Moon Dragon. Ainda com ambos fixos em sua mente, Ranma viu com assombro uma luz azulada aparecer à sua frente, a neve juntando-se ao redor dela, como se formasse a silhueta de uma pessoa. Porém, seu assombro tornou-se maior quando percebeu que a luz estava aumentando sua intensidade, aproximando-se cada vez mais dele.  
Como uma lagarta em um fino casulo de seda, Henrique viu-se envolvido pela neve, o frio penetrando cada vez mais em seu corpo, o torpor da inconsciência tomando conta de sua mente.  
Entretanto, antes que mergulhasse novamente na escuridão profunda, ele ainda teve tempo de ver algo deveras interessante.  
As figuras de Mercury Knight e de Moon Dragon estavam se unindo em uma só pessoa. Uma imagem muito conhecida. Um jovem guerreiro com faixas de tecido prateado esvoaçantes presas à cintura e com a lua crescente brilhando majestosa em seu braço direito.  
E ele estava com o braço estendido em sua direção, convidando-o a sair do casulo de neve...

***  
- DAKARA! - gritou ele mais uma vez. - DAKARADAKARADAKARA**DAKARA**!  
Repetindo aquilo como um mantra, o ficwriter não podia simplesmente aceitar aquilo. Ele acostumara a fornecer explicações sucintas e lógicas para qualquer coisa. Por mais absurda que fosse a sua 'explicação', ele podia formar conceitos para os quais a 'explicação' pudesse existir.  
Só que isso não era único de sua natureza. TODOS, sem exceção, tentavam buscar uma resposta lógica e racional para explicar o inexplicável. O que o poderia diferenciar dos demais era o fato dos 'conceitos' serem um pouco diversos. Mas não era apenas ele que pertencia àquela classe. Ele sabia com convicção que outras duas pessoas pensavam daquela mesma forma que ele.  
Mas eles nunca haviam presenciado o que ELE presenciou. Assustado, Martin continuou a recitar seu mantra, ainda a olhar incrédulo para a pequena cratera formada no chão do templo. Ele simplesmente não encontrava nenhuma lei física que permitisse aquilo.  
"COMO alguma coisa pode fazer *pop* e desaparecer dessa forma?" perguntava-se ele, não aceitando a hipótese de teleporte. Os pingüins, caso possuíssem tal dom, não teriam desperdiçado tanto tempo ao correr atrás deles. Quer dizer, sapatear.  
Com as mãos a cobrirem sua cabeça, ele parecia querer espremer de dentro dela alguma resposta para aquilo. Deveria haver alguma explicação, alguma solução. "Cristais de teleporte?" ele refutou essa idéia. Os pingüins não possuíam bolsos. "The PenguinSpace?" novamente, ele refutou a idéia. Se assim fosse, não havia a necessidade de carregar aqueles aparatos nas costas.  
- Dakara... - disse ele, quase sussurrando, enquanto uma lágrima escapava de seu controle. - Dakara...  
Claro que nem todos poderia compartilhar de toda aquela aflição do ficwriter. Suspirando, um outro ficwriter perguntava-se por quanto mais tempo seu primo permaneceria naquele estado catatônico. Evidentemente, ele havia sido rápido o suficiente para conseguir o impossível!  
Em suas mãos, três autógrafos deveras valiosos repousavam diante da aflição do primo mais paranóico. Não, é claro, que Ricardo pudesse fazer algo contra. A ocasião estava lá e ele soube aproveitá-la. Sim, o fato dele NÃO ter prestado muita atenção ao som dos pingüins e sim nos golpes dos Dragon Kishi havia sido de muita valia à sua sanidade mental. Assim como do senhor Hino e de Yuuichiro, que também observavam o ficwriter caído no chão.  
- Por quanto tempo ele vai ficar assim? - perguntou uma voz atrás de Ricardo, que assustou-se momentaneamente. Hino Rei, por sua vez, lembrou-se que o chinês provavelmente ainda não tinha tanto contato com a língua e reformulou a pergunta em inglês.  
- Beat me. - respondeu Ricardo, sacudindo os ombros. - Nunca o vi nesse estado...>  
Rei, ouvindo aquilo, suspirou, assim como seu avô e Yuuichiro. Claro que, enquanto Rei pensava na saúde do hóspede, o avô pensava na má imagem que o templo teria diante da central de intercâmbio.  
*blinks*  
- {Mas afinal, para quê essa tormenta?} - falou uma voz que espantou a todos. O dono da voz, no entanto, decidiu por levantar-se de uma vez.  
Sacudindo um pouco a sua cabeça, Martin olhou uma última vez para o local onde estiveram os pingüins pela última vez. Sentindo pela primeira vez o chão do templo na sola de seus pés, ele não demorou a concluir que um bom par de tênis já havia ido embora. Resignado, ele começou a caminhar para seu quarto, como se nada tivesse acontecido.  
Para o espanto de todos, Ricardo resolveu acompanhar o primo mais velho, embora ainda não soubesse o porquê de estar fazendo isso. Seus pés sentindo o mesmo que os de Martin, o ficwriter tentava se lembrar se ele havia trazido um par extra de tênis ou se ele teria que comprar um novo para sua estadia. Quer dizer, MUITOS outros, se sua sorte continuasse naquele ritmo. "Nada mal para o primeiro dia 'comum' em Tóquio para um brasileiro..." dizia ele para si mesmo.  
Ambos os Hino e Yuuichiro, por outro lado, observavam surpresos para os dois parentes e sua aparente naturalidade. Principalmente com um deles que, poucos instantes antes, estava caído no chão, murmurando um mantra em prol de sua sanidade mental.  
Claro que nenhum deles realmente conhecia Martin Siu, a.k.a. MADS, a tal ponto de perspicácia.

***  
Por outro lado, quer dizer, do outro lado do mundo, a noite já findava, enquanto os tímidos raios de Sol começavam a anunciar um novo dia. A aurora, um espetáculo visto e apreciado por poucos, já começava a despontar no horizonte. Entretanto, não era exatamente pela aurora que aquele brasileiro estava acordando tão cedo. Era por um amigo.  
- Droga... - falou o brasileiro. - Esqueci de desligar esse alarme!  
Bem, talvez não fosse EXATAMENTE pelo amigo que ele despertava, mas certamente havia um bom intuito em sua alma. Esfregando os olhos, o garoto tentava evitar ao máximo a luz do Sol que penetrava em sua janela, quase como se fosse um habitante das trevas do que exatamente uma pessoa diurna.  
Seus olhos azuis, no entanto, refletiram uma parte daqueles raios solares, talvez focalizados mais no objeto na sua frente do que o que estava esmagado debaixo de sua mão direita. Suspirando logo de manhã, o garoto lembrava das cenas da noite anterior. "Não, nenhuma garota absurdamente linda está deitada nua em minha cama..." e muito menos o garoto se recordava de ter alguma a entrar em seu quarto. Todavia, não eram essas as cenas que ele mais se recordava.  
Embora quisesse que as cenas fossem reais, ele não podia deixar de pensar num evento particular daquela noite. "Não, não era nenhuma cena de jogo de RPG. Hmm... o que era mesmo?..." a resposta, no entanto, estava no objeto na sua frente. Na caixa branca e metálica de seu computador, cuja tela negra parecia refletir as suas incansáveis horas de navegação pelo mundo virtual. Lembrando-se mais detalhadamente, ele lembrou-se então com nitidez o primeiro e-mail que havia recebido na noite anterior.  
"Ah! Henrique sumiu..." constatou o ficwriter brasileiro. Claro que tentar lembrar daquilo às seis e meia da manhã e entre o despertar e o sonho já era uma verdadeira proeza. Bocejando, o garoto terminou de se espreguiçar, enquanto a idéia que tivera voltava à sua cabeça. Não demorou muito até que ela amadurecesse melhor durante os seus sonhos e até que ela não era má! Resoluto de que aquela era a melhor opção, e prevenido quanto ao outro membro fundador da Exodus FanFictions, Hélio Perroni Filho decidiu por tomar o telefone em suas mãos.  
Digitando velozmente os números, ele sabia decorado o número de telefone ao qual discava. Ao mesmo tempo que se vestia, o garoto de cabelos castanhos esperava pela resposta do outro lado. Não foi com espanto que ele ouviu quase que rapidamente o que esperava.  
- Alô? - cumprimentou uma voz cansada e sonolenta.  
- Carol? Adivinha o que aconteceu? - falou o ficwriter, imaginando como que a garota do outro lado reagiria.  
- HÉLIO?!? Você SABE que horas são??? - respondeu um tanto irritada a brasileira aspirante a ficwriter.  
- E você sabia que Henrique sumiu? - sorriu vitorioso o garoto, não recebendo nada além de silêncio como resposta.

***  
- O QUÊ?!?!?! - perguntou a voz, ao mesmo tempo irritada e surpresa.  
- Parece que seus planos sofreram uma leve alteração... - disse a outra voz masculina, com um sorriso de vitória. Não que Edson achasse aquilo necessário, mas ele realmente PRECISAVA sorrir diante daquela notícia.  
- Eu vou viajar AMANHÃ??? - perguntou Daniel, ainda mais surpreso do que nunca e olhando para a pessoa na sua frente como se uma cabeça tivesse acabado de nascer ao lado da dela.  
A mulher não conseguiu deixar de sorrir tanto quanto o brasileiro ao lado de Daniel, mas não era de vitória. Era apenas a sua imensa prática de 'Sheepish Grin', como diria o MADS. Ou, como prefere a língua nativa, 'Sorriso Amarelo'. Não que alguém pudesse REALMENTE culpar a pobre-coitada da CORI. Apenas que ela adquirira uma prática acima do comum naquele começo de semestre na universidade.  
- Mas... mas... estou sem o meu passaporte, não tenho visto, muito menos a autorização para a viagem, como é que vou embarcar DESSE JEITO?! - gaguejou Daniel, no estágio anterior ao 'desespero-supremo-com-abanar-de-braços-frenético'.  
- Se eu fosse você, não me preocuparia tanto com isso. Seu passaporte chegou agora a pouco pelo malote da manhã e o seu visto foi tirado com o número dele. É só grampear na folha e...  
Os olhos verdes de Daniel pareceram mudar de cor para um cinza-surpreso quando a secretária da CORI mencionou 'grampear na folha'. Passaportes eram documentos que não podiam ser rasurados, tampouco furados, cortados ou mesmo GRAMPEADOS!  
*blink*blink*  
O piscar de olhos surpreso de Daniel Tolaris realmente era algo deveras divertido de se ver, ao menos na opinião de Edson, que começava a não se arrepender mais da hora em que comprara a passagem para Campinas na rodoviária. Nessas horas, até mesmo o fato de disputar com mais vinte e quatro estudantes uma vez em um jogo de videogame parecia ser compensado com o olhar de seu amigo.  
Claro, isso porque Cloud NÃO era vingativo. Nem um pouco.

***  
A luz da Lua adornava o céu de Tóquio, indicando o término de mais um dia. E QUE dia... pelo menos para sete meninas, cinco rapazes, um senhor de idade e dois gatos, havia sido um dia BEM agitado. Isso porque o estranho desaparecimento da nova hóspede do templo não havia sido computado no total de acontecimentos estranhos e completamente inimagináveis ocorridos em um curto espaço de vinte e quatro horas.  
Sem contar que quase ninguém sabia do desaparecimento da menina.  
- Não está faltando alguém aqui?> - perguntou Martin, colocando sua xícara de chá na mesa ao redor da qual todos estavam sentados e demonstrando realmente que ele já havia voltado ao... 'normal'. - I mean, chegou uma hóspede nova hoje e...> - ele continuou, arrependendo-se em seguida ao ver o olhar fulminante de Hino Rei.  
- Chegou O QUÊ?!? - berrou a sacerdotisa, em uma linguagem que dispensava traduções para o inglês, pelo menos na opinião de Ricardo. - E... onde ela está?  
- Bem... - começou Yuuichiro, gaguejando e começando a concordar com a primeira idéia de Makoto, a de transformar o mais velho dos dois garotos chineses em picadinho. - Ela... sumiu...  
- SUMIU?! Como assim, SUMIU??? - gritou novamente a sacerdotisa, o som estridente de seu grito ferindo os delicados tímpanos da maioria do grupo que lá estava tentando tomar chá calmamente.  
- Kami-sama, precisamos encontrá-la rapidamente! - falou Makoto, colocando a xícara de chá na mesinha. - Com esses pingüins rondando o templo, não podemos nos arriscar a...  
O barulho da porta de correr abrindo fez com que todos ficassem com os sentidos preparados para uma luta. Evidentemente, esse 'todos' **NÃO** incluía os dois primos chineses, o mais novo com os sentidos preparados para outra corrida, embora seu corpo estivesse tão dolorido como se tivesse levado uma surra de varas, e o mais velho que estava aparentemente tranqüilo ao sorver o líquido esfumaçante dentro da xícara.  
- Com licença? - falou uma voz feminina, enquanto um olhinho aparecia no vão da porta. - Posso entrar?  
- Você é... - começou Rei, abrindo o restante da porta.  
- Jennifer Kanotori desu. - ela respondeu, entrando na sala. - Boa noite a todos. Desculpem a demora, mas é que eu não sabia que já havia alguém hospedado no templo e...  
Todos ficaram com os ouvidos atentos para a resposta que a menina iria dar... especialmente Ricardo, ao perceber que ela era MUITO bonita.  
- ... eu havia trazido somente algumas lembranças para o senhor Hino, a neta dele e para o rapaz que morava com eles, de acordo com as informações que tive da Central de Intercâmbio. - Jennifer prosseguiu, deixando Martin levemente corado, e pegando uma caixinha enfeitada com um laço. - É costume na minha família levar uma lembrança para as pessoas que moram na casa que nos hospedam, então fui comprar algo para você. - e entregou a caixinha nas mãos de Martin.  
Martin, meio desajeitado e levemente nervoso com os olhares curiosos e pouco maliciosos que se multiplicavam ao seu redor, pegou a caixinha. Ou melhor, estava tentando olhar APENAS para a caixinha. Ou melhor ainda, tentando IGNORAR a tonelada de olhares em cima dele.  
- Anoo... domo arigato, Jennifer-san... - respondeu Martin, a voz mais baixa do que de costume e com o olhar preso na caixinha. Sem saber muito o que fazer naquela situação, ele começou a desfazer o laço. "Um livro de etiquetas. Preciso comprar um agora..." pensou ele, enquanto sabia que o que fazia não seria aconselhável para chineses.  
"Em dúvida, recorra à tradição do seu país." confirmou ele a si mesmo, retirando uma caixa metálica de dentro do pacote. Um cheiro característico de uma fruta de clima temperado e frio logo chegou ao seu olfato.  
- Espero que goste de chá de morango... - a menina sussurrou, abaixando o olhar.  
- Ele adora chá de morango.> - comentou Ricardo, ao ver o rótulo da caixa e sorrindo com o canto da boca. E SIM, criando um clima deveras constrangedor para seu primo.  
- Kakkoi! - exclamou a garota recém-chegada e abrindo um sorriso BEM largo e alegre. - Rei-san, posso ferver um pouco de água na sua cozinha?  
- Claro...  
Jennifer não precisou esperar outra palavra de Rei para correr para a cozinha, arrastando Martin pelo braço. Os olhares pouco maliciosos anteriormente vistos estavam se transformando em olhares medianamente maliciosos ao ver os dois correndo na direção da cozinha do templo.  
Mas o sorriso mais maligno, com certeza, era do ficwriter que possuía a alcunha de R-kun.

***  
Enquanto o sol prosseguia em sua missão eterna de iluminar o dia em outra parte do mundo, o já desperto Hélio Perroni Filho caminhava aparentemente tranqüilo para a casa daquela que ele fizera questão de acordar de maneira quiçá delicada, com o toque estridente do telefone.  
Em sua mente, diversos fatores pareciam se juntar para tentar deixar o caso do desaparecimento de Henrique um pouco mais 'claro', como se isso ainda fosse possível, diante das circunstâncias. Um pouco antes de sair de sua casa, Hélio havia telefonado para a casa de Henrique para saber se havia alguma notícia, e não gostara muito da resposta negativa que recebera.  
Estava tudo muito estranho para ser um seqüestro. O desaparecimento de Ranma havia ocorrido em um local PÚBLICO, extremamente movimentado e aberto; nenhum contato havia sido feito com a família dele desde então. NINGUÉM viu onde ele estava pouco antes de desaparecer e mesmo os guardas que por lá passavam disseram que não viram qualquer garoto cuja descrição batesse com a do ficwriter amaldiçoado naquele dia.  
Em suma, as únicas testemunhas de que Henrique estivera no parque eram Daniel e Edson... que já não estavam em São Paulo.  
Se isso estivesse acontecendo em um de seus fics, com certeza ele afirmaria que seu amigo havia sido raptado por alguma criatura extra-dimensional proveniente do Reino Negro... ou então que havia sido um seqüestrador MUITO estúpido que não sabia SEQUER escolher um alvo decente. Quer dizer, com tanto político por aí com dinheiro de sobra e querendo evitar investigações sob sua conta bancária, o 'seqüestrador' havia JUSTAMENTE escolhido um estudante da classe média?!?  
Mas tudo era fruto da imaginação coletiva do seu Grupo, não era? Não havia qualquer chance daquilo se tornar realidade. Isso tudo era impossível... certo?  
Quando Hélio, frustrado, olhou para o céu, espantou-se ao vê-lo nublado, com as nuvens cinzas unidas de modo que nenhuma parte azul pudesse ser vista. A cor cinza estava espantosamente uniforme, criando uma bela e bizarra visão do céu.  
Um céu de prata.  
E um suspiro se seguiu do ficwriter RPGista.

***  
Ainda sonolento, ele abriu os olhos lentamente, aguardando pacientemente que os borrões que apareciam à sua frente se definissem como objetos verdadeiros. Cuidadosamente, tateou o local onde estava deitado e ergueu o corpo, sentando-se. Quando, finalmente, sua visão se tornou clara o suficiente para que se levantasse, olhou ao redor para ver onde estava.  
A beleza do local deixaria qualquer um deslumbrado e ele não foi exceção. As paredes prateadas, convergindo para o topo, formando uma espécie de cúpula, eram adornadas com artefatos também prateados, e pequenos espelhos criavam uma atmosfera mística no interior do salão.  
Lembrando-se então de seu 'sonho', Henrique olhou para si mesmo, esperando não encontrar qualquer vestígio do selenita que havia visto, ou mesmo de Mercury Knight ou de Moon Dragon. Curiosamente, num impulso, ele flexionou a mão direita e a estendeu, em um único e rápido movimento.  
Seus olhos azuis brilharam de espanto quando viram uma caneta prateada aparecer em sua mão, saída do nada.  
Era a caneta mais bela que havia visto em toda a sua vida. Dotada de um brilho único, tinha gravado em seu corpo uma lua crescente. No entanto, não parecia ser nova, mas carregava sinais de que já havia sido usada por uma pessoa... há muito tempo atrás.  
Após esse pensamento, o brilho da caneta aumentou, chegando a ferir levemente os olhos de Henrique, que os fechou num reflexo. De olhos fechados, ouviu uma voz que trazia de volta palavras há muito esquecidas.  
E, com a caneta prateada em suas mãos, ele as repetiu, sem conseguir reter uma lágrima furtiva que escapava de seus olhos.  
- Moon... - a lua crescente gravada na caneta brilhou, refletindo-se na testa de Henrique.  
- ... Destiny... - o brilho do símbolo da Lua, agora gravado na testa de Henrique, aumentou, como se procurasse envolver totalmente o corpo do jovem ficwriter.  
- ... POWER!! - o brilho já envolvia por completo o corpo do ex-adolescente-comum, um brilho tão forte que provavelmente cegaria qualquer pessoa que por lá estivesse.  
Suas roupas começaram a se modificar lentamente, como se as tramas do tecido estivessem sendo tecidas naquele momento. Calças e botas pretas formaram-se em suas pernas; uma camiseta branca, coberta logo em seguida por uma jaqueta prateada, formou-se em seu corpo, sendo seguida por um par de luvas brancas que cobriram suas mãos e parte de seu braço.  
O brilho diminuiu, permitindo que a figura de um jovem guerreiro pudesse ser vista no interior do salão prateado. Os últimos resquícios da luz que o envolvera transformaram-se em faixas de tecido prateado ao redor de sua cintura e em uma katana de cabo prateado e bainha branca. E a luz do ambiente voltou ao normal quando o último brilho formou a braçadeira com a lua crescente no braço direito de Henrique.  
A caneta prateada que causara tudo aquilo ainda repousava nas mãos de Henrique, quando este abriu os olhos. A lágrima furtiva não havia desaparecido também.  
Porque mesmo inconscientemente, ele sabia que sua vida nunca mais seria a mesma.  
Porque ele havia descoberto, da maneira mais dolorosa, que tudo o que havia escrito era parte da verdade... e que ele era integrante da outra parte que nenhuma história havia descrito até então.

***  
Com duas sensações totalmente contrárias misturando-se em sua mente, Daniel 'Tolaris' só conseguia caminhar cabisbaixo na direção da casa onde morava, perto da Unicamp. Acompanhado por Edson, não conseguiu formular nenhuma hipótese que explicasse a súbita mudança de planos que ocorrera em sua viagem ao Japão.  
Estavam ocorrendo fatos que contrariavam totalmente a Lei de Murphy. Daniel sempre se arrependera amarga e profundamente de NÃO gostar de animes na época em que seu pai fora ao Japão e esperava ansiosamente um dia para poder compensar isso. Portanto, a ida ao Japão seria a maneira ideal para que isso ocorresse... mas Murphy não gostava de pregar peças nas pessoas? Então por que raios ele estava dando-lhe de PRESENTE uma viagem ao Japão???  
A resposta veio à sua mente da pior maneira possível.  
"Talvez porque não seja exatamente um 'presente', Daniel. Ele pode estar armando alguma coisa..." murmurou uma parte de sua mente que atendia pelo nome de 'Tolaris', sim, aquele mesmo que Daniel usava como nickname.  
"Calado, seu comandantezinho miserável." Daniel respondeu mentalmente. E, quase que simultaneamente, uma outra parte de sua mente sussurrou uma frase que o fez sentir um calafrio. "Jo no creo en las brujas, pero que las hay, hay..."  
- Pelo visto, - começou a dizer o amigo ao lado, não deixando de transparecer o ENORME sorriso em sua face. - não foi à toa que preparei todas aquelas malas. Ne, Tolaris?  
- Hai... - respondeu Daniel, realmente grato pela preocupação de Edson. Ele sequer conseguiria imaginar em como preparar malas para o JAPÃO em um único dia. Quer dizer, vinte e duas horas e trinta e oito minutos, para ser mais exato, nas contas de Edson. - Obrigado mesmo, Cloud.  
- Deixa para lá. - falou o outro. - Agora, vê se não se esquece das listas, hein?  
Daniel 'Tolaris' não deixou de sorrir diante daquela lembrança de Edson. Realmente, desde que ele recebera a notícia, parecia que tudo quanto era otaku brasileiro o conhecia de alguma forma ou de outra e já trazia uma lista com determinados ítens de anime a serem comprados. Alguns até já haviam enviado DÓLARES para ele com essas listas.  
- Só espero ter tempo para tantas compras. - respondeu Daniel, já avistando a sua república e perguntando-se como haviam chegado tão rapidamente **A PÉ**.  
- Bem, chega de demoras. Acho que já é hora para você voltar a São Paulo. - comentou Edson, sorrindo novamente.  
Claro, o que nenhum dos dois havia lido nos duzentos e cinco gramas de papel fornecidos pela secretária do CORI era uma determinada linha bem pequenina que iria mudar a vida da pessoa ao lado de Daniel. E fornecer a SUA chance de sorrir um belo 'Murphy gosta de VOCÊ!' diante do amigo.

***  
Por outro lado, havia uma outra pessoa a desafiar Murphy naquele instante. Em outras palavras, não era como se o brasileiro realmente acreditasse em toda aquela parafernália que um grupo de ficwriters havia imposto como as verdades no universo. Ao menos, não num grau de fanatismo quanto os outros dois do Grupo.  
Entretanto, aquilo não mudava o fato de que estava, naquele exato momento, dentro de um parque. Um parque, como diriam os outros Inner NDK. Mas a visão de duas garotas e uma sombra-deveras-rabugenta-e-robusta afastou dele aqueles pensamentos paranóicos.  
- Carol! Bom te ver! - cumprimentou o ficwriter, mantendo-se um pouco afastado da sombra-ciumenta-e-namorado-de-Tatiana. O que ele tinha a dizer era muito mais importante do que se incomodar com o sujeito... e outra vez ele tentava quebrar a sua cabeça para ajudar um amigo.  
Claro, isso não mudava um fato.  
Hélio Perroni Filho estava num parque.

***  
No outro lado do mundo, onde a noite ainda era uma criança para os apaixonados, Murphy parecia estar... entretido. Ao menos, essa era a conclusão de Martin Siu, sentindo seu rosto ruborizar mais do que o comumente aceitável ao chinês. Quer dizer, não era como se ele não tivesse visto uma mulher bonita ao seu lado... mas certamente nenhuma havia agido da mesma forma que a garota de cabelos negros que estava ao seu lado e preparando um chá para ELE.  
Entoando uma melodia suave, Jennifer Kanotori sequer podia imaginar o embaraço de Martin, que mantinha-se firmemente plantado no mesmo lugar que ela o largara na cozinha e observando com frio suor o que ela fazia e a tonelada de olhares nas suas costas. Ele sequer precisava prestar atenção a respirações locais, pois sabia que estavam todos amontoados na porta da cozinha a prender suas respirações.  
Claro que se ele olhasse para trás, Martin confirmaria toda a sua teoria, com a exceção do sorriso malicioso presente em seu primo. ENTRETANTO, sua atenção estava dirigindo-se exclusivamente para o chá de morangos que iria sorver em seguida, o que estava incrivelmente drenando toda a sua concentração para evitar um estado próximo ao whoopy-whoopy(tm).  
- Aqui está. - disse comemorativa a garota, estendendo uma xícara de chá na direção do ficwriter.  
Martin olhou por alguns segundos o bule, amaldiçoando-o por ter sido tão eficiente em sua tarefa. No entanto, ainda sobraram algumas funções de seu corpo para evitar aquele nervosismo todo. Em outras palavras, ele tentou tomar a xícara de chá sem erguer muitas suspeitas ao seu... 'público'.  
- Domo arigato, Jennifer-san. - agradeceu Martin, tomando a xícara em suas mãos e sabendo que todos, com a exceção da garota, estavam a contar os milissegundos de contato que as suas mãos obtiveram.  
- Dou itashimashite, Martin-san. - respondeu ela, sorrindo para o desespero do ficwriter brasileiro.  
Após o que parecia ser uma eternidade de silêncio, Martin bebeu o líquido afinal. O fato de que se podia até mesmo OUVIR o ficwriter engolindo apenas parecia aumentar a apreensão e pesar ainda mais o clima na cozinha. Gesticulando positivamente para o chá, Martin apenas conseguiu dizer:  
- Esse chá é bom... - declarou ele, sorrindo. - Onde comprou?  
- Numa casa de chás... no shopping. - respondeu Jennifer, aparentemente satisfeita com as reações de Martin. Claro que ela não sabia também sobre a difícil provação gástrica que o chinês sofrera no dia em que seu primo chegara de viagem.  
Repentinamente, a porta do templo se abriu. Quer dizer, para Martin aquilo tanto agora podia significar 'atingir o estado whoopy-whoopy(tm)' quanto ainda acontecer algo pior. Descobrir que estava dentro de um anime ou fanfic, por exemplo. Mas, para a sua (in)felicidade não havia sido nenhuma das duas hipóteses a ocorrer.  
- ARGH! ESTOU **MORTA**! - declarou ofegante a voz de Tsukino Usagi ao entrar em Hikawa Jinja, atraindo para si os olhares de todos ali presentes. Com exceção de Martin, que observava alegremente as chamas do fogão aceso e agradecendo para qualquer kami generoso que o aliviara da tonelada nas costas.  
- Teria se cansado menos, Usako, se tivesse me ouvido. - declarou seu consorte, entrando também na sala.  
- Aaw... Mamo-chan... se você tivesse falado mais alto, eu teria ouvido. - respondeu quase que imediatamente a princesa lunar.  
Claro, Mamoru resolveu ocultar naquele momento que uma velhinha quase jogara água fria nele por estar gritando no meio da rua um 'Usako! Já é quase NOITE!' e tentando esclarecer que não adiantava sequer correr para a escola. No entanto, uma outra pessoa estava a pensar em uma outra parte dos acontecimentos do dia.  
- Hey! Como foi que você se livrou dos pingüins?> - perguntou Ricardo, notando que Usagi estava ainda calçando sapatos COM sola.  
- Perseguiram você também? - perguntou surpreso o híbrido.  
- Anoo... iie. - respondeu Usagi, tentando encontrar uma boa desculpa para o chinês. Com a exceção dos brasileiros, todos já sabiam naquele momento o que havia sucedido a partir do instante em que Mamoru havia entrado junto com a princesa da Lua.  
- Sailor Moon apareceu para salvá-la.> - respondeu sucintamente Chiba Mamoru. Aquela resposta, entretanto, pareceu satisfazer o ficwriter. - E o que aconteceu com você?> - perguntou ele, observando que Ricardo calçava tênis SEM sola.  
- Ah! Você nem vai acreditar... Sailor Mars, Mars Dragon e Moon Dragon apareceram por aqui!> - respondeu o chinês, pouco antes de pausar por alguns instantes. Flexionando a sobrancelha como se ainda duvidasse do que ia dizer, ele concluiu os acontecimentos do dia. - E os pingüins fizeram *pop*, deixando aquela cratera ali na frente... ne, cousin?>  
E, nesse momento, todos os olhares novamente dirigiram-se ao chinês mais velho. Mais precisamente, no espaço VAZIO onde o chinês estivera nos seus últimos momentos na Terra. Martin, obviamente, aproveitara o momento para 'desaparecer', deixando os olhares recaírem então para seu primo.

***  
- ... e essa é a situação atual. - disse solenemente o ficwriter.  
Realmente, após todos aqueles acontecimentos, ele não poderia se dar ao luxo de não ficar confuso. Relatar as situações novamente havia ajudado um pouco, mas não tanto quanto se poderia esperar. Aliás, o fato de não haverem Estranhos Olhares Em Sua Direção(tm) já havia ajudado em muito.  
- Putz... está muito esquisito para mim... - revelou uma segunda voz.  
Hélio olhou para Carol, encontrando nos seus olhos azuis as mesmas expressões que ele obtivera na noite anterior. Ela, por sua vez, coçou a sua nuca, tentando ainda encontrar alguma solução para aquilo. Se tudo estava ocorrendo conforme Hélio dizia, havia ainda uma peça do quebra-cabeças a faltar. E a garota sabia que era uma peça BEM grande.  
- Dizem que andar traz inspiração para idéias... - falou então o namorado-sombra-ciumento de Taty-chan, revelando um pouco de altruísmo(?) para com o ficwriter desaparecido.  
- Un... - concordou Hélio, começando a liderar a caminhada. - Um pouco de ar fresco ajuda também...  
- Mas ninguém aqui o nomeou para escolher o caminho. - respondeu abruptamente o agora-normal-namorado-sombra-ciumento de Taty-chan. Esta, por outro lado, apenas conseguiu suspirar diante daquilo.  
- Então vamos andar TODOS juntos. - falou a garota, tomando o braço de seu namorado-sombra-ciumento e praticamente realizando uma façanha impossível no meio do Parque Moscoso.  
Os olhares dos transeuntes de Vitória fixaram-se naquele quarteto tão incomum que parecia querer iniciar uma nova moda de 'arrastão' na cidade. Isso, é claro, não incomodou o namorado-sombra-ciumento de Taty-chan, enquanto ela estivesse perto dele e Hélio BEM longe deles.  
Entretanto, alheio aos olhares que recebiam, Hélio e Carol não podiam deixar de se preocupar muito mais em Henrique Loyola. Ele era um membro do Grupo e, segundo Tolaris, seria MUITO recomendável que MADS não soubesse daquilo. De certa forma, Hélio concordou. A princípio, houve um certo receio, mas lembrar-se do quão paranóica uma pessoa que se diz acéfala na Grande Rede poderia ficar havia ajudado muito na decisão.  
Algo que Carol concordara após ele explicar seu ponto de vista. Para a garota, receber notícias dos que já foram seria agradável. Não que ela JÁ tivesse terminado de ler todo aquele relatório de MADS e Paolla a respeito dos três primeiros meses no Japão, mas ultimamente havia sofrido uma queda... considerável. Saber que Tolaris ia agora para o Japão era também uma boa notícia, embora ela acreditasse que fosse algo BEM estranho de ocorrer após o período inicial de aprendizado...  
Mas, como Hélio havia bem dito, era melhor lavar a roupa suja em casa. Em outras palavras, tentar descobrir o que afinal havia acontecido. Tolaris e Cloud haviam mandado aquela mensagem para sabe-se lá quantos e-mails, segundo o que ele conseguiu visualizar. Claro que não mandar para nenhuma lista de discussão, sob o 'perigo' de MADS porventura encontrar o arquivo ou similar, havia restringido em MUITO o envio das mensagens. Ele próprio, assim como Tatiana viria a fazer, havia enviado para as pessoas de sua agenda de endereços. Suspirando, o brasileiro resolveu olhar novamente para o céu de prata, na esperança de que alguma idéia cairia na sua cabeça.  
- DROGA! NÃO literalmente! - esbravejou ele, seus olhos subitamente surpresos. Com uma autoridade que ele desconhecia ter em tamanho grau, o brasileiro e ficwriter empurrou os seus amigos, anunciando o que vira. Ou melhor, anunciando o que deveriam estar já atrasados em fazer. - CORRAM!  
Os três ficaram um tanto surpresos com aquela reação de Hélio, até seus olhos olharem para as sombras que aumentavam debaixo de seus pés. Tatiana arriscou um olhar para cima, logo depois encontrando uma visão deveras perturbadora. Pingüins.  
Mas não eram meros pingüins. Eram pingüins com foguetes presos em suas costas. Não obstante, eram pingüins com foguetes presos em suas costas e caindo de pára-quedas em cima deles.  
- CORRAM! - repetiu Carol, descobrindo em suas pernas uma habilidade acima do normal. Talvez fosse o desespero de NÃO querer saber o que pingüins pára-quedistas e fogueteiros poderiam fazer.  
Claro que, no processo, Carol não deixou de arrastar consigo sua melhor amiga e um namorado-sombra-ciumento que agitava como uma faixa de papel nas mãos de Tatiana.

***  
- Isso é loucura. - constatou a voz arfante e cansada do ficwriter. A frase, muitas vezes utilizada por ele, não deixava de demonstrar o que lhe era ÓBVIO no momento.  
Perdendo pouco tempo para reflexões, Hélio Perroni Filho sabia que não era nenhum comandante do Reino Negro, um refugiado de Cephiro ou ainda algum ultra-poderoso ser que viria a determinar o futuro do universo. Mas não se arrependeria se fosse. Tivesse ele naquele momento o raciocínio rápido e destemido do dragão que ele próprio moldara nos fics, Hélio sabia que o tempo relativo aos pensamentos seria muito maior.  
Mas não era nisso que ele estava a pensar. No momento, a simples tarefa de correr era o que mais ocupava a sua mente. Ele cogitara a princípio dirigir-se até alguma casa, mas rejeitara de imediato a idéia. Embora os pingüins pudessem fazer a festa que quisessem com o sangue dos outros, o brasileiro estava bem certo de que era atrás DELE que as aves estavam atrás.  
Tatiana e os outros haviam ficado para trás, mas apenas para servir de suporte a pára-quedas de pingüins. Isso ele percebera a tempo de respirar de alívio pelo bem-estar de seus amigos. E amaldiçoar o maléfico sorriso daquelas aves que conseguiam até mesmo CURVAR o bico córneo daquela forma tão macabra na sua direção. Era a clara evidência que ele precisava para constatar que ele havia se tornado a vítima deles.  
Evitando trazer alguma lembrança de alguma infância remota sobre se ele tinha ou não matado algum pingüim com alguma coisa, Hélio estava praticamente agindo como seu alter-ego mandava. Correr. Sobreviver. Sem dúvidas que um foguete lhe causaria MUITO mais dano do que uma batida de carro em sua pessoa, o brasileiro apenas corria. Passando pelas ruas estranhamente cobertas de gente, ele gritava para que todos saíssem de sua frente. Claro que a visão dos pingüins havia sido um fator que congelara a maioria das pessoas e fazendo algumas desmaiarem.  
"Menos mal..." pensou o ficwriter, desviando-se facilmente dos pedestres, "... para eles." concluiu seu pensamento. Todavia, após o que parecia ter sido cinco minutos de fuga para o novo recordista mundial de corridas com obstáculos, Hélio sabia que sua sorte estava para acabar. Quer dizer, mesmo que ele conseguisse ainda descobrir o INTENTO daquelas aves supostamente assassinas, ele sabia que isso ainda era pouco. Em qualquer fanfic do Grupo, pensar da 'melhor' forma possível era sempre um pensamento fornecido ou ao futuro cadáver ou ao futuro destruidor do universo.  
Como Hélio acreditava que não se encaixaria em nenhuma daquelas hipóteses, ele estivera certo dessa sua sorte.  
- Isso é loucura... - repetiu ele, tentando ganhar ainda MAIS distância das aves incansáveis. Porém, foi só ele virar novamente a cabeça para a sua frente que ele ser deparou com a Grande Catástrofe(tm).  
Ao longe, milhares de pontos bem pequeninos e negros começavam a cair, a maioria parecendo estar sendo atraída em sua direção. Pela sua sorte, aquilo devia ser milhares de pingüins sádicos. Mas não era apenas isso. Um som deveras característico para qualquer um que ficasse três minutos parado no meio da avenida chamou sua atenção para a sua esquerda. Parecia ser coisa de cinema, sua mente registrou. Coisa que apenas um roteirista amador de filmes B de ação imaginaria. Ação ou Terror, dependia do tipo de humor.  
- Kuso... - foi a única coisa que Hélio Perroni Filho disse após ser atropelado por um caminhão com postes de concreto.  
- Pen... - disseram alguns dos pingüins-perseguidores e erguendo uma das asas para cobrir os olhos.

***  
- Para onde H-kun foi? - perguntou Carol, finalmente conseguindo se desvencilhar da maré de tecido branco ao seu redor.  
- Como posso saber? - respondeu/perguntou Tatiana. Ou melhor, a voz que saía da mão que se agitava desesperadamente do monte de pára-quedas. - HELP!  
Carol suspirou, pouco depois 'mergulhando' no monte branco. Após alguns minutos, estavam já os três fora da 'armadilha' dos pingüins.  
- Que diabos foi aquilo? - perguntou Tatiana, certa de que os outros também haviam visto, assim como todo o pessoal do parque. Quer dizer, todo mundo que estava AINDA consciente.  
- Sei lá... pingüins mais esquisitos... - comentou Carol, parando reflexivamente por alguns instantes. - Se MADS estivesse aqui, iria achar que isso podia ser colocado num fanfic.  
- Acho que MADS não gostaria que dois de seus amigos, INNER ainda por cima, fossem levados por aquela seita de pingüins-fogueteiros. - respondeu Tatiana, erguendo uma sobrancelha na direção de sua amiga.  
Carol concordou com a cabeça, assim como tentava abafar uma sonora gargalhada ao ver o método que Tatiana empregara para fazer seu namorado 'dormir' por alguns instantes, após aquela sessão de perguntas típicas e esquisitas como 'você está bem?', 'eles te violentaram?' e coisas atípicas para alguém que estava apenas perdido num monte de lençol. Óbvio e evidente que a marreta deixada pelos pingüins bem próxima dela havia sido um fator fundamental para o 'sono' dele.  
- Mas o que vamos fazer? - perguntou Carol. - Quer dizer, está óbvio para nós que foram esses pingúins que levaram o Ranma. Mas como provar isso para a polícia? Como provar que HAVIA um monte de pingüins com foguetes nas costas a cair em cima da gente só para levar o Hélio embora???  
- Sem problemas com pingüins. - declarou Tatiana, segurando um dos pára-quedas. - A polícia deve aceitar qualquer coisa como 'prova' de tantos pára-quedas reunidos numa área tão pequena. Como fazer a conexão, eu não tenho a menor idéia, além de ter sido em um parque.  
- Com tantos maníacos do parque por aí, seria até capaz de pensarem que eram homossexuais ainda por cima.  
- Yickes. Que pensamento sujo, Carol... - comentou Tatiana. - Mas seria uma resposta bem simples para a polícia.  
- Hai. - concordou Carol, já sorrindo e erguendo um indicador para o alto. - Mas não será APENAS um mistério sem solução para...  
- Taty-chan & Carol Private Eye Co! - continuou Tatiana, imitando a amiga ao lado. Pouco depois, ambas começaram a rir e a rolar no chão.  
- Imagino o que o MADS iria dizer se visse a gente....  
- Provavelmente, que a gente consegue ser ainda mais loucas do que ele. - declarou vitoriosa a Wannabe genocida. - Ai... mas precisamos de alguns fatos... ONDE os dois foram parar.  
A seriedade então envolveu as duas amigas, normalmente alegres. Com um humor tão instável naquele instante, a reação vinda originalmente de e-mails era estranhamente alterada com a depressão de encontrar tal tipo de ataque. Bem, observando o casal de namorados que estava a cacarejar e a ciscar no chão, as duas não haviam tido as piores reações...

***  
Estava tudo tão escuro... e essa era a única afirmação em sua mente. Por um momento, ele desejou que tudo aquilo permanecesse assim. Escuro. Tudo seria um completo breu, onde ele não seria obrigado a VER fisicamente a maior de todas as tragédias que presenciara. No entanto, a vida não lhe era gentil.  
Mas ele não poderia reclamar, poderia? Ele estava vivo, afinal... de uma forma ou de outra, ele ainda vivia. E isso era o que mais importava à sua pessoa. Ele estava vivo. Abrindo novamente os seus olhos, ele encontrou a aterradora visão da verdade. Viu sua própria imagem, multiplicada infinitas vezes por onde quer que olhasse. Objetos de prata a fundirem com a imensidão metálica dentro daquele salão.  
- Beautiful, isn't it? - pronunciou uma voz suave e bela, ressoando pelo salão. A voz era feminina e dotava de muita determinação e vigor, embora, sabe-se lá como, Henrique sabia dizer que a origem da voz também possuía uma força semelhante ao de uma maré. Forte e capaz de causar enormes desastres em ataques contínuos e seqüenciais. Como se estivesse sempre a testar seus limites.  
- Hai. - respondeu o ficwriter, virando-se lentamente na direção da voz. Ficou pouco surpreso ao encontrar a garota ali de pé. - Já faz muito tempo... Neko. - cumprimentou ele, sem sorrir.  
A garota, por outro lado, não conseguiu conter seu sorriso. Era bom ser lembrada, mesmo que por ele. Era bom saber que não havia deixado de existir no tempo, como era o fardo dos de sua ordem.  
- Vejo que recobrou boa parte de suas memórias. - comentou a garota com sinceridade em sua voz. - Não esperava realmente que lembrasse de meu nome, Moon Fox.  
A resposta de Henrique Loyola, no entanto, foi mais rápida e ríspida. Quase que agressiva na direção da garota.  
- Meu nome NÃO é Moon Fox. Sou ainda Henrique Pacheco de Loyola. - ele disse. - Por favor.  
- Como queira... - respondeu a garota. - Henrique. Mas estou contente de tê-lo novamente no time.  
Henrique, por sua vez, olhou uma vez mais nos diversos espelhos. Um canto da sua mente logo lhe dissera que alguns conduziam a outras câmaras, razão da garota ter 'aparecido do nada'. Descobrir qual delas era uma armadilha era uma outra questão... Mas o humor do ficwriter, ou ainda do seu novo alter-ego, ainda estava longe de sua verdadeira natureza.  
- O que você quer... traidora? - perguntou a verdadeira natureza gélida e insatisfeita de Moon Fox. - Ou isso é mais um dos jogos de Art?  
Não levou muito tempo até um bater de palmas anunciar-se no salão e um homem de cabelos prateados a aparecer diante do cavaleiro.  
- Perspicaz como sempre... Moon Destiny Kishi. - comentou Art, encarando-o com um gélido olhar de seus olhos verdes.


	11. Gêmeas de Mercúrio

Episódio 10: Gêmeas de Mercúrio

" A vida é o bem mais precioso do ser humano,  
Mas a vida sem liberdade não tem qualquer significado, nem dignidade. "  
-= Leon Frejda Szklarowsky =-

- Perspicaz como sempre... Moon Destiny Kishi. - comentou a voz fria e insensível de uma pessoa que ele juraria que jamais viria a reencontrar.  
Olhando na direção da voz, Henrique Pacheco de Loyola não obteve dificuldades em observar a figura do guerreiro selenita. Art parecia que ainda mantinha sua austera serenidade em relação a 'conhecidos'. Uma parte de sua mente logo o alertou de um perigo ainda inexistente, mas Henrique preferiu ignorar. Por hora.  
Seus olhos azuis-acinzentados prenderam-se na imagem do selenita, observando com cuidado os passos que Art colocava em sua direção. Não levou muito tempo até o guerreiro selenita chegar próximo a si, mas foi o gesto que se seguiu que surpreendeu o brasileiro.  
- É bom te ver novamente. - declarou Art, estendendo sua mão amigavelmente na direção de Moon Fox.  
Henrique, por outro lado, não aceitou aquela mão. Havia algum motivo para terem trazido-o à força naquele antro de prata e ele estava disposto a saber o porquê. E, principalmente, Henrique queria saber a causa que os obrigariam a extrai-lo de seu mundo de felicidade(?). Sua voz permaneceu tão rígida quanto para Neko, mas um pouco mais suave quando encontrou o líder temporário do grupo. Afinal, o tempo de todo aquele pesadelo não havia sido à toa e as memórias eram bem nítidas. Nítidas demais para o seu gosto.  
- Creio que sim. - disse Henrique, olhando diretamente para os olhos verdes e tão-amigáveis-quanto-de-uma-serpente de Art. - Mas o que quer?  
- Direto ao assunto, como sempre. - comentou uma terceira voz que chamou a atenção do Destiny Kishi.  
A voz de Kare, no entanto, podia não ser tão polida e dura quanto de Art, mas era clara a acidez de sua língua. Sem dar muita atenção ao projeto de Ninjutsu, Moon Fox estava começando a se irritar. Algo que Art percebeu de imediato ao notar a mudança de olhares.  
- Deixe-nos a sós. - pediu Art, ordem que foi obedecida pelas outras duas selenitas. O nobre selenita sabia que Moon Fox era perigoso quando ele encontrava alguma espécie de 'perigo' ao redor de si. Sorrindo, Art não deixou de acrescentar mentalmente de que era exatamente aquilo que estava acontecendo. - Respondendo à sua pergunta, Moon Destiny Kishi, estamos com um problema. Um problema muito grande.  
Henrique, obviamente mais calmo, continuou a observar os passos do selenita. Como uma raposa, ele preferia estar bem atento diante de tudo aquilo, as recordações do Milênio de Prata (e que ironia para o ficwriter) a invadirem constantemente a sua mente com informações sobre a pessoa na sua frente. O brasileiro sorriu diante da descrição do problema dado por Art.  
- Pelo visto, você não muda nunca, Art. - falou o brasileiro, a cada momento parecendo mais com sua contra-parte selenita. - Que tipo de problema?  
Aquela foi a vez de Art sorrir. Ele estivera a imaginar por muito tempo qual seria a reação do brasileiro. De todos eles. Art respondeu com apenas uma palavra a pergunta de Henrique 'Ranma' Loyola. Uma palavra deveras significativa ao ficwriter de SM-NDK.  
- PuppetMaster.  
E o sangue de Henrique gelou naquele instante.

***  
"Que fria fui me meter..." comentou o brasileiro a si mesmo. Respirando profundamente pela terceira vez, seus olhos pareciam não desgrudar de uma pilha de papéis, enquanto suas mãos desesperadas folheavam elas como se algo tivesse desaparecido. Mas ele sabia perfeitamente que não havia. Seus olhos negros enfim demonstraram uma expressão de que havia encontrado o que procurava, suas mãos tremendo levemente antes dele ler cuidadosamente o que continha o papel.  
Não era um fanfic, como muitos poderiam pensar que Martin estava a procurar por isso. Entretanto, era tão importante quanto um fanfic em sua opinião. Respirando agora de alívio, ele voltou a empilhar 'organizadamente' a pilha de papéis em cima do gabinete do computador, enquanto caminhava até sua cama. Quase caindo sobre ela, seus olhos liam com cuidado cada parágrafo daquela folha de papel, enquanto uma das mãos ocupava-se em ajeitar melhor a almofada sob seu pescoço.  
Logo após sentir-se confortável e já estar na metade da folha, ele tomou uma caneta em seu bolso com a mão direita. Uma lembrança feliz o tirou da concentração da leitura, pois agora era seu primo quem iria vestir a 'jaqueta-canguru' para a escola. E um sorriso maligno de vingança foi esboçado em seus lábios, sabendo ele perfeitamente ONDE aquela companhia de intercâmbios matriculava a maioria dos alunos. Tão logo o ficwriter concluíra os fins que seu primo teria, ele voltou novamente sua atenção à folha de papel. Aliás, às várias folhas grampeadas de papel.  
Repetindo para si mesmo cada uma das cláusulas, como se quisesse decorar ou fixar aquilo em sua mente, Martin acabara chegando ao final de toda aquela papelada após o que levara quase vinte minutos. Ele já havia percebido que o avô de Rei já havia assinado a autorização para Jennifer poder ser adequadamente hospedada no templo, assim como Yuuichiro havia sido a testemunha dele.  
Agora era a vez dele. O brasileiro não deixou de suspirar e respirar profundamente enquanto seus olhos detinham-se na assinatura do senhor Hino... e nas implicações que sua assinatura iria trazer. O presente de Jennifer, por outro lado, apenas conseguiu complicar a sua situação já bem delicada. "Com tantas formas para um dia ser encerrado, por que NESTE dia tinha que acontecer TUDO???" reclamou o ficwriter, já sabendo de antemão que não importava a decisão que tomaria. De uma forma ou de outra, ele acabaria por atingir o whoopy-whoopy(tm), isso se não acontecesse algo para ir imediatamente ao whoopy-whoopy extra plus(tm).  
*toc*toc*  
O bater na porta logo chamou a atenção do ficwriter. Mentalizando a sua fuga da cozinha ao quarto, ele havia se esquecido do detalhe de que uma hora ou outra, todos começariam a procurar por ele. Afinal, uma pessoa não pode sumir de uma forma tão repentina, ne? Indiferente, Martin apenas conseguiu torcer os lábios e flexionar uma sobrancelha, tentando ainda decidir se iria ou não responder. Ele realmente estava com o humor bem alterado depois da sessão 'tonelada de olhares'.  
- Entre. - disse ele, sabendo que sua voz estava alta o suficiente para qualquer um entender. E também sabendo que já estava se arrependendo da decisão de optar por atender à porta.  
A porta por fim abriu-se, revelando uma pessoa que começava a despertar o total desespero do ficwriter. Sem querer dar uma falsa impressão ou simplesmente para tentar ser o mais cavalheiro possível, Martin subiu seu olhar diretamente dos tênis brancos para os olhos da garota que acabara de virar o templo de pernas para o ar. Quer dizer, NÃO literalmente, pois isso quem quase fez foram os malditos pingüins sádicos.  
Jennifer sorriu em sua direção por um momento ao entrar no quarto e logo depois colocou sua cabeça para fora do quarto. A voz dela ainda não deixava de ser suave quando ela chamara pelos demais.  
- Ele está aqui!> - chamou Jennifer, ao passo de que quase todos os que estavam no templo, incluindo uma Usagi-cansada-de-correr-pelo-templo, já estavam tentando se amontoar atrás de Jennifer, enquanto que AINDA havia um bom espaço dentro do quarto.  
- Estavam me procurando?> - perguntou Martin, colocando a sua melhor atuação de inocência. Pelos olhares que recebera da população masculina, Martin claramente não precisava de resposta alguma. Principalmente ao notar cinzas, talvez de uma lareira, no paletó verde de Mamoru. - Gomen nasai. É que a vinda de Jennifer me fez lembrar que eu havia ainda deixado os papéis da 'transferência' dela.>  
Nisso, a situação inverteu-se completamente, os olhares de ódio dos homens de plantão devido ao trabalho que tiveram transformaram-se no mesmo olhar deveras malicioso de Aino Minako. O que, definitivamente, conseguiu iniciar o processo de enrubescimento no brasileiro.  
Quer dizer, excetuando Hino Rei, o que apenas deixou o brasileiro por demais... intrigado. "Impressão minha ou ela não está brava???" perguntava-se ele, não encontrando nenhum sinal de um possível 'vou ajudar Mako-chan a fazer rolinho primavera desse chinês'.

***  
Durante muito tempo ele havia esperado por esse dia. O dia em que poderia voltar para Vênus, rever os locais de sua infância... e, talvez, rever o belo rosto de sua amada.  
Sua essência era o Amor; romântico como todos os venusianos, Firebird jamais esquecera o sentimento que nutria por Krys-chan, tampouco a beleza de seu ser, seu sorriso, seus olhos... contrariando todos aqueles que diziam que 'longe dos olhos, distante do coração'.  
Mas o chamado de Plutão chegara a ele pouco depois de colocar os pés em Vênus. Seu coração doeu quando percebeu que seria obrigado a deixar seu planeta antes de tentar procurar por Krys-chan, desaparecida desde a sua ida a Plutão. Essa havia sido a última notícia que tivera de sua amada.  
Antes de iniciar seu caminho para Hades, Firebird viu, à distância, uma Senshi. De uniforme branco e laranja, cabelos loiros e compridos, não foi difícil para ele reconhecê-la como sendo a princesa Shine... ou Sailor Venus.  
Com um sorriso formando-se em seu rosto, o jovem selenita teve vontade de chamar pela amiga que o julgava morto. Sem dúvida, seria uma surpresa para ela vê-lo novamente... ou até mesmo um choque. Erguendo o braço para lhe chamar a atenção, no entanto, Firebird sufocou o grito em sua garganta.  
Ele não podia revelar quem era ou o que havia feito nos anos em que estivera desaparecido. Era a promessa que havia feito à Fate-sensei no momento em que aceitou ser treinado por ela, a de guardar o segredo de qualquer pessoa, até mesmo de Krys-chan.  
- É uma pena, princesa Shine. - ele murmurou, virando-se na direção contrária a de Sailor Venus. - É uma pena que não possamos nos ver novamente.  
Ao mesmo tempo em que Firebird começava seu caminho para Hades, uma pessoa observava-o ao longe, buscando em sua memória alguém semelhante ao guerreiro que via seguir seu caminho, cabisbaixo.  
Mas as faixas de tecido laranja que estavam presas na jaqueta do selenita impossibilitavam que Sailor Venus o reconhecesse. Não havia uniforme como aquele nos registros da História Selenita... pelo menos não até aquele momento.

***  
Finalmente havia chegado a vez dele jogar. Mesmo tendo finalizado o jogo diversas vezes, Edson Makoto Kimura ainda se emocionava a cada vez que iniciava uma nova 'aventura', principalmente quando sabia que teria pouco tempo no comando do controle do videogame.  
Mas o principal motivo de sua inusitada felicidade não era exatamente o videogame. Era a visão da ansiedade de Daniel, que aguardava o momento de partir para São Paulo, onde os pais de Edson estariam esperando para levá-lo ao aeroporto para que, enfim, fosse ao Japão. Fatigado pelas surpresas do dia e terrivelmente ansioso, quase pedindo a todos os kamis para que as horas passassem mais rapidamente, Daniel resolveu ler com mais cuidado a pilha de papéis que havia recebido da CORI.  
- Pode ter algo importante escrito aqui... - ele murmurou para si mesmo, momentos antes de ouvir o telefone tocar. - Eu atendo!  
A expressão do rosto de Daniel 'Tolaris' mudou surpreendentemente quando ele escutou as primeiras palavras ao telefone. E foi com um estranho sorriso no rosto que ele chamou por Edson.  
- Telefone para você-ê... - Tolaris cantarolou, fazendo o sangue de Edson gelar. - É a sua mãe...   
Este franziu a testa quando ouviu o tom cínico que Daniel usou para avisá-lo do telefonema e começou a ficar MUITO desconfiado, para não dizer preocupado sobre o assunto que levaria sua mãe a telefonar para Campinas. Mesmo sabendo que teria que desistir de sua vez no jogo, levantou-se e foi na direção do telefone.  
- Alô? Mãe? O que aconteceu? - ele perguntou, enquanto Daniel sentava-se no sofá da sala de televisão com um sorriso nada agradável no rosto.  
Um silêncio mortal cobriu a sala, sendo quebrado apenas por alguns resmungos de Edson, que logo foram se tornando murmúrios, palavras ditas em tom baixo, depois aumentando lentamente de volume... para terminar em um grito que assustaria até mesmo os peixinhos (?) do córrego que passava perto da casa de Daniel.  
- PERAÍ! REPETE COM **CALMA**!!! Eu vou para **ONDE**?!?! - berrou/gritou/ah, você já sabe do que estou falando, Edson, fazendo metade dos colegas de casa de Tolaris pularem do sofá ou do chão, seja lá onde estavam sentados. Ou se estavam sentados.  
O sorriso de Daniel parecia aumentar a cada expressão de Edson, especialmente quando lia novamente o rodapé da página 298 do formulário que havia recebido da CORI. Exatamente as letrinhas miúdas que poucas pessoas se aventurariam a ler.

***  
Na casa da família Tsukino, a noite não era o que era comumente classificado como 'tranqüilo'. Ikuko Tsukino, a mãe de Usagi, passava repetidas vezes pela sala, fazendo o trajeto sala-cozinha-área-de-serviço-quartos em pouco mais de um minuto, carregando baldes, vassouras, lençóis, cobertores e toalhas. Por sua vez, Kenji Tsukino, o pai gentil (?) de Usagi, lia inúmeros livros sobre a cultura estrangeira, na tentativa de ter assunto o suficiente para não precisar discursar sobre pepinos-do-mar ou algo do gênero com a pessoa que estava para chegar.  
Shingo Tsukino, o caçula da família, apenas tentava impedir que sua irmã devorasse os biscoitos que estavam esfriando sobre a mesa da cozinha. Missão quase impossível, na sua opinião.  
Enquanto se ocupavam com suas tarefas, entretanto, todos conseguiam uma brecha para falar, ou melhor, gritar uma frase:  
- Usagi! Por que você tinha que se inscrever no programa de intercâmbio OUTRA VEZ?!?!

***  
No Templo Hikawa, o sono finalmente havia vencido a resistência de todos e feito a tranqüilidade e o silêncio reinarem em sua hora absoluta. Quer dizer, exatamente depois de dezessete minutos de explicação vinda pelo primeiro hóspede a respeito da burocracia de intercâmbio. Para a felicidade e não-constrangimento do ficwriter brasileiro, não ocorreram muitos problemas GRAVES de pudor quando Jennifer tomara os papéis de suas mãos.  
Por outro lado, isso acabou por criar uma certa... dificuldade no momento. Era a hora em que todos deveriam estar dormindo. Todos, mas duas pessoas teimavam em continuar acordadas àquela hora no templo shinto. Essas duas pessoas, por algum acaso do destino e ironia de Murphy, eram Martin Siu e Jennifer Kanotori que acabaram por encontrar um pequeno 'detalhe' na mudança de moradia.  
Por exemplo, COMO iriam dividir o quarto sem que levantassem situações DEVERAS constrangedoras. Martin subitamente desviou seu olhar, encontrando próximo à janela a cama em que Strike Fiss, segundo as histórias de Saotome e do próprio, teria usado para dormir. Lá, no entanto, não estava o príncipe de Saturno, mas uma pessoa tão importante quanto ela. Satori Ryu, para ser mais exato, com seus olhos abençoados pelo Homem da Areia, assim como os da pessoa que dormia na cama que deveria ter sido a de Trevor, Aino Minako.  
Infelizmente, na opinião de Martin, eles não forneciam a melhor solução para 'prevenir' os bons costumes da família. Por essa razão que, sentando na sua cama, ou onde devia estar Maury segundo Saotome; o brasileiro descendente de chinês estava a olhar pausadamente para a cama na sua frente.  
Foi estranhamente muito eficiente o ajudante do senhor Hino para colocar as três camas extras, como outrora havia sido para quatro canandenses. Jennifer, por exemplo, encaixava-se na posição de Damien. Quer dizer, onde a cama dele estava. Igualmente ao ficwriter, ela estava acordada, embora não tão embaraçada quanto ele sobre dormir no mesmo quarto.  
Isso, é claro, provocava em Martin uma súbita vontade de observar o casal japonês a dormir cada vez que seus olhares se esbarravam. Ambos haviam dito que estava por demais tarde para irem para a casa dos Aino e decidiram por ficar. De qualquer forma, isso o deixaria menos ruborizado.  
- Já começou os estudos? - perguntou Jennifer, quebrando o silêncio daquele quarto.  
- Iie. - respondeu o brasileiro, não encontrando gagueiras em sua voz.  
- Estou estudando Medicina. - comentou a garota, olhando alegremente em sua direção. - E você?  
- Ciências da Computação. Estou no terceiro ano. - respondeu Martin, esboçando um sorriso. - Paolla vai começar o primeiro ano de Medicina.  
- So ka... - falou Jennifer. - Estou no segundo ano, porém.  
- Un. Eu vou começar a ver o material amanhã... se quiser usar Eiki-san, bem... esteja à vontade. - disse o ficwriter, indicando o computador ao lado de sua cama.  
- Domo. - agradeceu a garota, sorrindo e escondendo sinais de sono. - Vou dormir agora...  
- Sleep with the angels. - respondeu Martin, ajeitando as suas próprias cobertas para dormir.  
- There's one in front of me. - murmurou a filha dos Kanotori ao entrar no reino de Morfeu.  
Isso, é claro, impossibilitou por mais meia hora que alguém conseguisse encontrar o sono ou ainda que a cor whoopy-whoopy extra plus(tm)! saísse de seu rosto durante a noite.

***  
Entretanto, não era apenas o ficwriter brasileiro a estar com dificuldades naquela noite. Excluindo a família Tsukino em sua correria noturna, o sono não havia ainda sido gentil com uma pessoa... internada no hospital universitário de Tóquio.  
Dormir. Isso era tudo o que ela mais queria naquele momento, mas o sono não vinha de forma alguma. Deveria ser a décima ou a vigésima vez que Paolla se virava na cama, sem sono algum.  
"Maldita ansiedade..." ela praguejou mentalmente, sabendo que não dormiria se não fizesse alguma coisa para se distrair e esquecer que, no dia seguinte, teria alta e voltaria para Mizuno-ke. "Era para eu estar com MUITO sono depois de correr daqueles pingüins! E Ami-chan levou o meu computador para a casa dela... ack! Preciso fazer alguma coisa ou ficarei doida!"  
Sentada na cama, tudo o que a ficwriter podia fazer era brincar mentalmente com os personagens que inventara. Havia muito tempo desde a última vez que fizera isso SEM a presença de um computador à sua frente, portanto, ela teria que ser muito silenciosa... ou pensariam que estava mais doente do que imaginavam, ao ouvi-la falar sozinha.  
"Bom, doida eu já sou... mas o hospital inteiro não precisa ficar sabendo disso, certo?"  
- Disso você está certa. - falou uma voz feminina, vinda de algum lugar escuro do quarto.  
- Quem...? - indagou Paolla, olhando ao seu redor. - Samira. Loryen. Reiki. Liane... - ela prosseguiu, chamando suas personagens... como há muito tempo não fazia.  
- Não sou nenhuma delas. Você já se esqueceu do meu nome?  
- ... Kyn? - a ficwriter sussurrou, lembrando-se do que presenciara durante o coma.  
- Que bom que se lembrou. - a voz continuou, enquanto a figura de uma garota se tornava mais nítida à sua frente.  
Ela estava sentada no canto da cama, bem perto de Paolla. Brilhava como se fosse um espectro, não uma pessoa real. Paolla temia que a luz acordasse Ami, que dormia na cama ao lado. Porém, será que ela poderia VER o que estava acontecendo ou tudo não passava da imaginação fértil cultivada por muitos fanfics?  
- Você ainda se lembra da nossa promessa, ne? - ela perguntou, estendendo a mão na direção da brasileira.  
- Le-lembro...  
- Então está na hora... - Kyn continuou, pegando a mão da ficwriter. - ... estou com saudades de casa...  
Algo semelhante a um choque percorreu o corpo de Paolla, que sufocou na garganta um grito que certamente acordaria metade do hospital. Ela podia sentir a fusão de um ser à sua alma, trazendo consigo lembranças de tempos longínquos, de quando nem mesmo seus avós eram nascidos e que, ao mesmo tempo, eram lembranças suas. Lembranças de outra existência.  
Para quem olhasse de outro ângulo, o espetáculo seria surpreendente. A figura de Kyn unia-se ao corpo de Paolla, o brilho envolvendo-a completamente. Durante alguns instantes, a figura da mercuriana pareceu predominar sobre a da brasileira, fazendo com que o uniforme que vestia ficasse 'sólido', como se Paolla o estivesse usando.  
A luz diminuiu de intensidade e vários raios convergiram para a mão direita de Paolla, formando uma caneta prateada, com o símbolo de Mercúrio gravado em seu corpo. O último brilho que pôde ser visto foi o do símbolo de Mercúrio que, após aparecer na testa da ficwriter, desapareceu lentamente, assim como o uniforme, que cedeu seu lugar às roupas que ela estava usando antes de Kyn aparecer.  
E enfim o descanso da inconsciência tomou conta de seu corpo. Ninguém teria conhecimento do que ocorrera naquela noite. A fusão estava completa e a transformação, revertida.

***  
As horas passaram de modo mais divertido para Daniel, especialmente quando já estava dentro do ônibus que o levaria até São Paulo, mais precisamente, à Rodoviária do Tietê, onde os pais de Edson estariam esperando por eles. COM algumas malas devidamente arrumadas, passagem, passaporte com o visto de entrada no Japão e alguns outros documentos essenciais para uma viagem improvisada e súbita.  
Ao seu lado no ônibus, Edson permanecia pensativo, tentando imaginar o motivo da viagem súbita ao Japão. Principalmente porque ele ia sozinho, no mesmo vôo de Daniel, sem que seus pais o tivessem avisado... ainda que eles alegassem o contrário.  
- Isso está ficando muito estranho, Tolaris. - comentou Edson, ainda pensativo. - Não me lembro dos meus pais terem planejado uma viagem para mim, ainda mais no meu primeiro ano de faculdade.  
- Se o MADS estivesse aqui, sem dúvida isso seria um mote para um fanfic. - respondeu Daniel, ajeitando-se no encosto do banco do ônibus. - Pelo menos, agora você não precisa ficar preocupado com o que eu vou falar.  
- Un. O mais estranho de tudo é que parece que eu não vou ficar na casa dos meus parentes, mas num hotel. - continuou Edson, olhando para o teto do ônibus. - Só ficaria mais assustador se o hotel se chamasse StarNight.  
- Ei, relaxe. Provavelmente, esse hotel nem existe, é tudo fruto da imaginação do MADS.  
- É verdade. - concordou o japonês, acrescentando: - There's no such thing as a Fallen Angel...  
- ... nor as a Dark Angel. - completou Daniel, fechando seus olhos para tentar dormir.

***  
A simples menção do nome que ele imaginou que jamais escutaria novamente fez com que seu sangue gelasse. Enviando ordens para que seu corpo voltasse ao normal, Henrique tentou organizar as idéias em sua mente, sem que isso ficasse aparente para Art. A última coisa que ele queria era que Art notasse que estava nervoso. Uma cobra sempre conhece o momento certo de dar o bote e reconhece o olhar de terror de suas vítimas.  
- PuppetMaster?  
- Hai. - respondeu Kare, adentrando novamente no salão. - Agora que se lembra de tudo, Moon Fox, creio que não preciso explicar a nossa função.  
- Os Destiny Kishi não são guerreiros. Somos guardiões. Protetores. Zelamos pelo Tempo e pelo Destino somente. Nós juramos que daríamos as nossas vidas para que o Tempo, o Destino e o Espaço fossem mantidos como nos primórdios da História. Pela nossa honra, juramos proteger o Tempo com lágrimas de sangue. - recitou Henrique, olhando fixamente nos olhos mórbidos de Kare. - Não me esqueci do juramento que fiz perante à Senshi do Tempo, Saturn Destiny Kishi. O que PuppetMaster tem a ver com tudo isso? Melhor, o que EU tenho a ver com isso?  
- O seu despertar era inevitável, Moon Destiny Kishi. Nós apenas aceleramos o processo. - falou Art, dando um passo à frente. - Você se lembraria de tudo, cedo ou tarde.  
- Você ainda não respondeu a minha pergunta. - retrucou Henrique, rispidamente, lembrando-se de uma frase que Fate um dia o dissera. "Não posso obrigá-lo a ficar no Salão Prateado, Moon Fox. Mas lembre-se de que, quando o dia em que os Destiny Kishi se tornarem necessários chegar, mais uma vez você receberá o poder da Lua." - O que está acontecendo com a Linha Temporal?  
Art sorriu quando Henrique mostrou que se lembrava das palavras de Sailor Pluto e levou-o para uma das portas do salão, indo para um lugar onde o brilho dos caixões não iria incomodar.  
Enquanto caminhava, Henrique buscou em sua memória selenita mais referências para que pudesse compreender completamente o que estava acontecendo. Fate dissera que ele receberia o poder da Lua novamente quando os Destiny Kishi fossem necessários mais uma vez... e os outros? Ele não havia sido o único a perecer na batalha de Crysium, haviam outros Destiny Kishi que o acompanhavam.  
O filho de Fate, Chronos, era um deles. Pluto Destiny Kishi, se sua memória não o enganava. Uma das princesas de Mercúrio, Kyn, Mercury Destiny Kishi também o acompanhava. Silver Sky, Aleph, Firebird e Seph eram os outros Destiny Kishi mortos na última batalha do Milênio de Prata e, assim como ele, representavam seus planetas de origem, Júpiter, Marte, Vênus e Urano.  
Porém, outro fator veio se unir a esse. Estava quase explicado o fato dele próprio ter escrito histórias envolvendo os selenitas; parte delas certamente era proveniente de sua memória outrora adormecida. Mas e os outros ficwriters? Por que Strike Fiss, Martin, Paolla, Hélio, Daniel, Edson e Ricardo escreviam histórias com tamanha fidelidade às memórias que agora retornavam ao seu consciente? Certamente, as reportagens da Times e da Newsweek eram responsáveis por parte da verossimilhança encontrada nos fics, mas não por toda ela. Ou talvez tudo não fosse influência por sua parte?  
Entretanto, uma campainha invisível insistia a tocar num ponto da sua mente. Deveria haver outro fator. Mas qual? De qualquer forma, Henrique estava certo de apenas uma coisa.  
"O Destino prega cada peça nas pessoas..."

***  
A imagem ficava cada vez mais nítida, para a felicidade de Sailor Pluto. O fato do menino à sua frente estar enxergando perfeitamente era um claro indicativo de que o implante estava funcionando sem maiores problemas, contornando o fato de seu filho ser cego.  
Mesmo sendo ele dotado de uma percepção jamais vista em outro selenita, Fate sabia que era necessário que o pequeno Chronos tivesse uma visão melhor para que pudesse cumprir com a missão que o Destino lhe reservara. Por isso ela o levara para a capital do Milênio de Prata, na Lua.  
O fino fio de luz violeta que se arqueava perante seus olhos era a única coisa que denunciava a presença do implante. Somente um bom observador notaria a luz, entretanto. Era como se ele tivesse a visão perfeita desde o dia em que nascera.  
Ainda quieto, sentado em uma cama, Chronos permanecia cabisbaixo, olhando para a imagem de seus próprios dedos, girando-os em torno deles mesmos, como se brincasse com algo que nunca havia enxergado.  
Com o leve sorriso que lhe era característico, Fate deixou o quarto, vendo na expressão de seu filho o seu desejo de ficar sozinho. Certamente, ele precisava de um tempo para si mesmo, para descobrir o que antes não conseguia ver.  
Em pouco tempo, nem mesmo o ruído dos passos da Senshi do Tempo podiam ser ouvidos na ala do palácio onde Chronos estava instalado. Porém, os sentidos aguçados do menino notaram um som que nem mesmo um guerreiro treinado poderia ouvir... mas ELE conseguia ouvir.  
- Quem está aí? - Chronos perguntou, erguendo levemente a cabeça na direção da porta.  
Um outro menino, de olhos vermelhos, apareceu na porta, aparentando um certo nervosismo.  
- O que faz aqui? - continuou Chronos, com palavras que não eram comuns para crianças de sua idade.  
- Estou perdido. - ele respondeu, entrando no quarto.  
- Un. Para onde queria ir?  
- Para o salão principal do palácio.  
Chronos não demorou muito para explicar ao garoto o caminho desejado, embora usasse como referência outros pontos senão os que uma pessoa com visão normal usaria. Mesmo assim, ele sabia que o garoto conseguiria chegar ao salão sem maiores dificuldades.  
Entretanto, os olhos do garoto chamaram a atenção de Chronos. Vermelhos. A coloração incomum não deixava dúvidas ao selenita sobre a origem do garoto, que deveria ser um híbrido...  
- Domo arigato... - o garoto começou a agradecer, tirando o filho de Fate de sua pequena reflexão.  
- Nani? Ah, Chronos desu... - ele respondeu.  
- Silver. - o garoto falou, saindo do quarto. - Boku wa Silver Litgerbrin desu.

***  
- SILVER?!?! - gritou a voz surpresa do garoto.  
Martin abrira abruptamente seus olhos, encontrando os primeiros raios do dia a invadirem no quarto. Ele os cerrou quase que ao mesmo instante, deixando então que seus olhos acostumassem primeiro à luz. Passando as mãos por sua cabeça, ele notara que estava a suar profusamente, enquanto que as imagens que tivera em seu sonho ainda permaneciam gravadas em seu consciente.  
Lentamente, ele abriu seus olhos novamente, notando que havia mais uma vez sonhado com o Milênio de Prata. Entretanto, era estranho pensar que tivesse sido com aquela estranha pessoa... quer dizer, ele imaginara que o sonho do parque havia apenas sido alguma fusão temporária de vários fanfics que ele tivesse lido. Mas isso reunindo-se ao SEU universo de fanfics... era algo inédito ao ficwriter.  
- Martin, Martin, Martin... bebeu chá demais para variar... - murmurou ele para si mesmo, observando que (felizmente) ninguém havia acordado com seu grito. Pelo menos, ele tinha a CERTEZA de ter gritado. Bem... talvez algo baixo demais para ser ouvido ou... ou... ah! Vocês entendem, ne? (^^;;;;)  
De qualquer forma, os pensamentos dele logo se desfizeram quando ele olhou para o seu lado. Não, não para Eiki-san, mas para o artista marcial que não conseguira seu título devido à idade. Mais precisamente, para o garoto de olhos vermelhos e cabelos longos e negros denominado Satori Ryu.  
Curioso sobre seus próprios movimentos, Martin começava a perguntar a si mesmo o que o impelira a observar a figura do japonês. Sua cabeça estava levemente inclinada, quase como a querer descobrir o que tanto o fascinava no artista marcial. Talvez a pergunta que repetia em sua mente fosse o porquê do garoto não ter acordado com seu grito, ou pelo menos em fingir que não acordara... de uma forma ou de outra, não mudava a incerteza do chinês sobre seu grito. O ficwriter logo abandonou aqueles pensamentos, certo de que seria uma paranóia extra e inútil à sua vida e acabou por encontrar o calendário.  
"Hmm... hoje é o dia da Libertação." pensou o ficwriter, lembrando-se da sua amiga no hospital. "Creio que Ami-san deve passar por aqui antes de ir. Se for assim, melhor me apressar." concluiu ele, dirigindo-se para a porta. Não, é claro, sem antes verificar a sua lista de compras a fazer no caminho até o hospital.  
Mal sabia Martin que Satori Ryu não estava a dormir. Estava já há algum tempo acordado e estava a disfarçar sua concentração, esperando encontrar em sua Ligação uma pista para a resposta do grito que ouvira sair dos lábios do descendente de chineses. Mizuno Ami havia lhe mostrado alguns dos tais fanfics... mas nada nas reportagens das revistas internacionais poderia ter dado alguma pista sobre o seu passado.  
Certamente havia algo por trás de todas aquelas histórias de ficção... porque era incrível como elas conseguiam ser quase totalmente fiéis ao passado que ele presenciara.

***  
Do outro lado do mundo, Carol e Tatiana estavam sentadas à frente de um computador, pensando cuidadosamente sobre o que havia acontecido naquela tarde. Não era anormal o desaparecimento de uma pessoa, isso era um fato inegável. O que tornava o sumiço repentino de Hélio totalmente curioso era a repentina CHUVA de pingüins-doidos-assassinos que caíra sobre Vitória, sem ao menos UMA previsão do serviço de meteorologia!  
- Isso porque o jornal previa tempo bom, sem instabilidades no decorrer do dia... - comentou Tatiana, já livre do namorado-sombra-ciumento e segurando seu golfinho de pelúcia super-desenvolvido no colo.  
- Hai... só que ganhamos um grande problema, fora a família do Hélio, preocupadíssima com ele, que está telefonando para cá sem parar. - respondeu Carol, batendo o dedo no mouse. - E agora?  
- Você quer dizer...  
- MADS-kun deve saber do que aconteceu? Quero dizer, contrariamos a recomendação do Cloud e enviamos um e-mail para o Martin, avisando de tudo o que aconteceu desde a partida dele?  
- Já vi quem é a genocida aqui... Carol-chan, acho melhor esperar mais um pouco... isso SE realmente formos avisá-lo disso. H-kun desapareceu hoje e pode ter sido apenas um sumiço temporário.  
- Tá bom. Então se ele não retornar dentro de vinte e quatro horas, mesmo depois daquela chuva de pingüins malucos, daí eu poderei considerar o desaparecimento de H-kun algo PREOCUPANTE??? - perguntou Carol, com um tom extremamente irônico. - E DAÍ eu poderei avisar o MADS do que está acontecendo?!  
- Ei, calma! Pense bem, Carol, o que o Martin poderia fazer, estando lá do outro lado do mundo? Na pior das hipóteses, o H-kun não deve ter ido parar em um lugar absurdo! E não se esqueça de que temos OUTRAS pessoas desaparecidas além do Hélio! Ranma, por exemplo!  
- Nisso você está certa, Taty-chan. - suspirou a garota, finalmente deixando o mouse em paz. - Mas acho melhor enviar um e-mail para todos falando do sumiço do Hélio... e evitar parques a partir de agora.

***  
No avião MD-11 da JAL, aquele parecia ser apenas mais uma viagem comum, no roteiro Los Angeles-Tóquio, sem maiores preocupações. Como disse, PARECIA... porque talvez as aeromoças e os comissários de bordo estivessem agora melhor preparados para passageiros totalmente diferentes do comum, principalmente depois do vôo de três meses atrás, quando aquele casal insistiu em conversar durante toda a viagem, mesmo estando em poltronas MUITO DISTANTES uma da outra.  
Mas talvez já estivessem preparados para passageiros que roncavam durante toda a viagem. Infelizmente, o passageiro ao lado do roncador não compartilhava do mesmo treinamento.  
Sentado ao lado de Daniel, Edson Makoto Kimura permaneceu mais da metade da viagem com uma expressão que uma amiga chamaria de 'gota', enquanto as aeromoças passavam por ele com um estranho sorriso no rosto, oferecendo-lhe algodão para fechar os ouvidos. Ao contrário de seu amigo, Edson não tinha sono... não iria conseguir dormir enquanto não desvendasse o 'mistério' de sua viagem ao Japão.  
Tudo bem, não era a primeira vez que estava indo para o país do sol nascente, ao contrário de Martin, Paolla, Ricardo e Daniel. Mas certamente era a primeira vez que estava indo em circunstâncias TÃO estranhas. Era óbvio que ele adoraria passar umas semanas no Japão na companhia de seus amigos, ainda mais quando queria ver os locais usados para ambientar os fics do Grupo, mas não quando seus pais afirmavam categoricamente que haviam avisado-no da viagem e ele retrucava que NÃO, eles NÃO haviam avisado ninguém sobre a tal viagem misteriosa.  
- Daniel. - chamou Edson, cutucando o braço do passageiro ao lado. - Tolaaaaris...  
A resposta foi um resmungo característico de 'não, mãe, ainda não tá na hora de acordar'.  
- TOLAAAARIIIIS! - GRITOU Edson, no ouvido de Daniel, causando um pequeno tumulto ao seu redor. Sim, ele não era o único a estar dormindo. Por mais estranho que isso possa parecer.  
- Hein? Como?! - exclamou Daniel, acordando com o grito de seu companheiro de vôo. - Por que gritou, Cloud?!  
Edson apenas apontou para o sinal luminoso que indicava 'apertem os cintos'. Não, o piloto não havia sumido, mas estava na hora da aterrisagem.   
- Party time... - brincou Daniel, colocando o cinto. - Agora... nem quero ver o que Murphy resolveu preparar para mim. Se o MADS ficou no Templo Hikawa, imagine onde EU vou ficar.  
- Fique tranqüilo. O pior que pode acontecer é você ficar em Tsukino-ke. - retrucou Edson, sorrindo malignamente... embora não soubesse ao certo o porquê.

***  
Outra pessoa também acordava após um breve período de inconsciência. Embora sentisse que tudo ao seu redor estava diferente do local onde desmaiara, ele abriu os olhos, um pouco receoso do que poderia encontrar.  
Nada.  
Foi exatamente isso o que ele encontrou.  
Nada.  
Estava tudo escuro ao seu redor, uma escuridão infinita que parecia estar o envolvendo, como uma larva em um casulo. E uma sensação de solidão... como ele nunca havia experimentado antes.  
Sem conseguir enxergar nada além de seu nariz, ele tateou seu corpo, procurando por algum indício de ferimento, algum osso quebrado no atropelamento. Afinal, havia sido um CAMINHÃO que passara por cima dele e disso ele estava bem ciente. Nada. Ele estava inteiro, sem ferimento algum. Ele ia começar a congratular a si mesmo pela sua própria resistência física, já que este era a SEGUNDA vez que era atropelado e não recebera grandes danos... mas a presença do Nada era algo preocupante.  
Sem saber ao certo ainda o que fazer, Hélio Perroni Filho se levantou, procurando algum lugar para se apoiar. Ele estava sozinho em uma escuridão sem fim, semelhante ao que poderia ser chamado de pesadelo por muitas pessoas. Mas também não sabia se era um sonho tudo aquilo que o rodeava. Um devaneio? Uma ilusão criada por sua própria mente, mergulhada no turbilhão da inconsciência provocada pelo atropelamento? Uma defesa de seu corpo contra a dor que estaria sentindo?  
Ele não sabia. E não havia como saber. Não ali.  
Não em um local que ele não sabia o que era, tampouco ONDE era.  
Subitamente, ele sentiu algo em suas mãos. Algo leve, de textura semelhante ao aço. Sem poder ver, ele apenas procurou aguçar seu tato, concentrando-se nas sensações que o toque daquilo trazia à sua mente, alguma pista de onde poderia estar.  
A única pista que conseguiu foi uma luz; brilhando, como a esperança no fim de um túnel.  
E, ainda sem saber exatamente porque, H-kun seguiu na direção da luz. Talvez procurando pela resposta de sua pergunta.  
"Onde eu estou? E o que aconteceu comigo???"  
Caminhando alguns metros, segundo sua noção espacial, Hélio chegou a um lugar onde ainda era noite. Onde o brilho das estrelas era fascinante; só mesmo uma estrela cadente para tornar o cenário completo. Foi somente então que a luz permitiu que ele visse o espaço que o rodeava.  
Uma cena de batalha. Muito da luz que ele havia visto era proveniente de uma grande quantidade de energia que era liberada por ataques de guerreiros que ele mesmo havia descrito em muitas de suas histórias. Pois ele mesmo era parte do Grupo de ficwriters. Ele mesmo chegava a ser confundido com o personagem que criara para as histórias do Reino Negro. Nemesis. O filho de Neflyte. O primeiro filho dos dragões.  
Mas não foi Nemesis, o dragão, a primeira coisa que ele viu quando sua visão ficou firme.  
O que ele viu, para seu espanto, foi a si próprio, sua imagem refletida na lâmina de uma katana.  
A lâmina que, mesmo suja de sangue, permanecia reluzente o suficiente para refletir o rosto de um jovem guerreiro.

***  
O sol trazia boas notícias para aquele quarto de hospital. Ainda sentada em sua cama, a paciente brasileira não conseguia ficar parada, tamanha a ansiedade para voltar para Mizuno-ke... a casa que ela havia, inconscientemente, adotado como 'lar'.  
Girando os polegares, Paolla ficava imaginando a causa da demora de Ami, que prometera passar no hospital antes de ir à aula para levá-la para casa. Ela havia combinado que estaria no hospital antes das oito horas. O relógio já marcava oito e meia...  
Claro que a ficwriter brasileira nunca poderia imaginar que a demora fosse devido ao seu compatriota, que estava ainda a verificar nas lojas mais próximas o que ele considerava como 'suprimentos' ao seu caro e bem-cuidado Eiki-san. Ami, por sua vez, era quem estava tentando arrastar o ficwriter para caminhar mais rapidamente e convencê-lo de que NÃO precisava de mais uma caixa de diskettes para o computador.  
"Coitada da Ami-chan. Já perdeu uns dois dias de aula por causa de mim... como será que poderei 'reparar' isso?" pensava Paolla, girando freneticamente os polegares. "E ainda preciso ligar para a mamãe. Ela deve estar preocupada comigo."  
A ficwriter já estava pronta para sair, com suas roupas normais no lugar da camisola que havia emprestado de Ami, longo, azul-claro com detalhes em renda. "Nota mental: comprar uma camisola mais comprida para casos de emergência como esse..." ela pensou, mentalizando as roupas que havia trazido em sua mala. Felizmente, ela usava o mesmo número de Ami e tinha quase a mesma altura dela. Somente nessas horas ela ficava feliz de ser 'baixinha', como muitos a chamavam. "1,60m pode ser baixo no Brasil, mas aqui até que é uma altura bem razoável."  
Concentrando-se levemente no movimento que fazia com os polegares, ela rapidamente entrou novamente em seu mundo de sonhos, desligando-se temporariamente do mundo exterior, como costumava fazer quando era pequena. Um mundo onde tudo era mais tranqüilo, onde ela era mais feliz... mas também onde tudo era irreal, criado a partir do conceito de mundo ideal que possuía quando era criança. Do qual ela gostaria de ter se livrado quando entrou na adolescência, quando todos disseram que teria mais amigos ou que teria que se conformar de ser sozinha. O mundo que ficou latente em sua memória, retornando somente em seus momentos solitários. Ou quando conversava com seus amigos na Internet. Seus nicks não eram apenas apelidos que usava para esconder seu nome real. Eram pessoas vivas dentro de sua mente. Personas, como diriam os psiquiatras.  
Paolla nem percebeu quando Mizuno Ami e Martin Siu abriram a porta do quarto, entrando sem que ela virasse o rosto na direção da porta. A expressão em seu rosto era séria, mas não de tristeza ou de raiva. Era somente a expressão de uma pessoa que sempre havia sido solitária e que apenas recentemente havia descoberto o que era a verdadeira amizade. E que temia perder os frutos dessa descoberta.  
- Limy-chan...? - chamou suavemente Ami, preocupada com a expressão no rosto da ficwriter.  
- Nani? - exclamou Paolla, levantando a cabeça rapidamente, como se tivesse sido acordada de um sonho. - Ami-chan! Martin!  
- Pronta para voltar para ca... - começou Ami, interrompendo sua frase, lembrando-se de alguns fatos biológicos. - Quero dizer, para voltar para uma vida normal?  
- Yoshi! Podemos ir? - perguntou a ficwriter, novamente com o comportamento de 'irmã-mais-nova'. A voz com o tom semelhante ao que ela ouvia nos animes que assistia no Brasil. Claro que ninguém havia notado a terceira pessoa do quarto, que franzia a testa diante daquele diálogo.  
"Desde QUANDO existe uma vida 'normal'???" perguntava-se ele, mas logo abandonando o assunto ao ver ambas as garotas a sorrir.  
- Hey! Settle down, Tieko-san... - riu Martin, empurrando-a com cuidado para que se senta-se na cama. - Mizuno-sensei ainda precisa assinar os últimos papéis para que você tenha alta.  
- Oh. - suspirou Paolla, ajeitando-se. - Então, alguma novidade?  
- Hoje é o primeiro dia de aula de Cousin na Juuban High School... - respondeu Martin, sorrindo malignamente. - O uniforme não ficou tão mal nele. - ele continuou, deixando de mencionar a pequena diferença de altura que seu primo tinha em relação a ele.  
- Ah... você deixou os CDs em Mizuno-ke? Preciso começar a estudar, ou não vou conseguir terminar a tempo da prova. ALIÁS, MADS-san, você ainda não me disse o nível de dificuldade da prova final.  
- Não disse?! - exclamou Martin, aparentando estar surpreso. - Olhe no primeiro CD que você colocar no computador. Creio que lá estão todas as informações necessárias.  
Paolla concordou com um gesto de cabeça, passando sua mão na nuca em seguida. Sua sorte havia sido ainda maior do que imaginara. Como a pedra havia entrado na base de sua nuca, pouco cabelo precisou ser raspado para que os curativos fossem feitos. Quem olhasse para ela e Ami, juntas, de relance, não perceberia grandes diferenças entre elas...  
E foi essa a sensação que Mizuno-sensei teve quando entrou no quarto, trazendo os documentos finais para a alta de sua hóspede. Sua filha estava sentada na cama, ao lado da brasileira, criando um quadro deveras intrigante. Embora a diferença de idade fosse de aproximadamente dois anos, elas pareciam ser irmãs. Gêmeas, diriam algumas pessoas, ainda mais quando Paolla estava sem óculos.  
- Mizuno-sensei! - exclamou Paolla, vendo a médica entrar no quarto.  
- Pelo o que posso notar, você está bem contente em receber alta, ne? - comentou a médica, sorrindo levemente. - Aqui está uma cópia da chave de casa, Paolla. Pode ir...  
- Você volta cedo hoje, kaasan?  
- Hm... hoje o plantão da noite não é meu... - raciocinou Mizuno-sensei, enquanto observava Martin e Paolla saindo do quarto. - ... hai. Jantarei com vocês esta noite. Você janta conosco, Martin?  
- Heh? - surpreendeu-se momentaneamente o ficwriter, mas não demorando a responder. - Eu adoraria. Obrigado pelo convite, Mizuno-sensei. - falou Martin, já com um pé fora do quarto.  
A médica deixou um belo sorriso transparecer em seu rosto enquanto via sua filha sair do quarto, acompanhada dos dois brasileiros. Era bom saber que Ami estava fazendo amigos... e bons amigos.

***  
Depois de muito tempo, mais uma vez Moon Destiny Kishi estava perante ao grande espelho que pensara que jamais veria em toda a existência de sua alma. O espelho que adornava o salão principal do ambiente prateado em que se encontrava, o lar de Sailor Pluto nos tempos do Milênio de Prata, que também havia sido seu lar durante três anos de treinamento. A única estrutura selenita que sobrevivera ao passar dos séculos.  
- Agora você não tem mais desculpas, Earth Destiny Kishi. - provocou Henrique, fixando seu olhar nos olhos da serpente. - Diga logo o que está acontecendo com a Linha Temporal.  
- Imagens falam mais do que palavras, Moon Fox. - respondeu Art, fazendo um gesto na direção do espelho.  
Henrique procurou esconder a surpresa que tomou conta de sua mente quando imagens de outro universo começaram a ser exibidas pelo espelho. Imagens que mostravam um mundo sombrio, desprovido de esperanças.   
A imagem foi ficando mais nítida, aproximando-se de uma construção. Um laboratório, diria Hélio, um laboratório de um cientista cuja mente possuía grandes conhecimentos, nem sempre usados para o bem, tampouco usados para o mal total. Como uma câmera com zoom, a imagem aproximou-se cada vez mais, permitindo que os ocupantes do laboratório pudessem ser vistos.  
E foi com total espanto que Henrique viu o rosto de uma pessoa que jamais desistiu de seus objetivos, passando por cima de tudo e de todos.  
- Lucifer... - murmurou ele. - Masaka...

***  
Ele estava se sentindo sufocado, como se algo apertasse o seu pescoço desejando a sua morte. Cada passo que dava era como se caminhasse para a morte certa, para um lugar totalmente desconhecido, onde não poderia confiar em ninguém.  
Pelo menos uma parte de seus pensamentos era correta. Ele estava indo para um lugar totalmente desconhecido. Mas não estava sozinho, ao contrário, estava em boa companhia.  
Caminhando para seu primeiro dia de aula, acompanhado por Usagi e Makoto, Ricardo enfim descobrira o que fizera seu primo sorrir daquela maneira quando lhe entregara o uniforme da Juuban High School. O colarinho era MUITO alto e apertado, quase não permitia que respirasse normalmente. A estrelinha amarela no fecho do colarinho era o toque que NÃO precisava ter no uniforme, ainda mais com aquela quantidade de bolsos, o que justificava o apelido de 'blusa-canguru' dado por Martin.  
Mas o pior não era exatamente o uniforme... era o fato de não saber quase nada de japonês, o que o deixava MUITO preocupado. Claro, Martin também havia omitido a existência das classes especiais que ele e Paolla haviam freqüentado. Preferia deixar seu primo descobrir sozinho como ele aprendera a língua japonesa em pouco menos de três meses, mesmo porque nem ele mesmo tinha a certeza de que todos os estudantes estrangeiros receberiam as aulas especiais. Obviamente que isso passou a ser uma boa desculpa caso seu primo o perguntasse pela falta de informação...  
- Makoto-san, em que classe vou ficar?> - perguntou R-kun, andando sem olhar para a frente, com a maleta preta jogada sobre seus ombros.  
- Não sei, Ricardo. É melhor você ver na listagem dos alunos ingressantes.> - respondeu Makoto, divertindo-se silenciosamente com o início de desespero de Ricardo.  
- Ah... obrigado.> - falou Ricardo, permanecendo em silêncio pelo resto do trajeto entre Chiba-ke e a Juuban High School.

***  
Paolla abriu a porta do apartamento dos Mizuno como se estivesse chegando em sua própria casa, tamanha era a felicidade estampada em seu rosto. Tirando rapidamente seu tênis e correndo para dentro do quarto que estava ocupando, esqueceu-se por um momento de que Ami havia ido para a escola e suspirou:  
- Tadaima...  
- Okaerinasai, Tieko-san. - respondeu Martin, apoiando-se no batente da porta. - Alguns dias no hospital fazem isso com uma pessoa ou isso é conseqüência da sua quase-morte?  
- Urusai, MADS-san. - resmungou Paolla, colocando sua mala sobre a cama. - Eu estava com saudades de ca...  
A visão de uma caixa sobre a cama a fez parar repentinamente sua frase. Era uma caixa familiar, semelhante a que usara uma vez para enviar fitas cassete para Cloud gravar alguns CDs de música de anime... Curiosa, ela pegou a caixa no colo e olhou o destinatário e o remetente, como se quisesse ter certeza do que estava vendo.  
- Da minha mãe? - indagou a ficwriter, rasgando a fita que selava a caixa. - Mas o que será que ela poderia ter enviado?  
Um sorriso surgiu no rosto cansado da brasileira quando ela viu os pacotes de suco que estavam dentro da caixa, acompanhados de uma carta.  
- Sua mãe mandou suco de guaraná?! - perguntou uma voz, enquanto o rosto mudava para demonstrar a surpresa.  
- Hai. Ela sabe que eu não conseguiria encontrar isso por aqui. - respondeu Paolla, ainda sorrindo. - Experiências de viagens...  
Martin sorriu levemente. Era bom ter sua amiga fora de perigo, fora do hospital. Haviam sido quatro dias que eram equivalentes a um ANO de vida... ou melhor, quatro dias que sem dúvida o haviam feito envelhecer um ano. "Well... um ano a mais, um ano a menos... que importância isso terá?" concluiu ele ao perceber Paolla alegre. Amigos eram preciosos o suficientes para gastar anos de vida.  
Silenciosamente, Paolla pegou a carta de sua mãe e começou a lê-la. Notando que pequenas lágrimas estavam se formando nos olhos de sua amiga, Martin saiu discretamente do quarto, fechando a porta e deixando-a sozinha com as saudades de sua mãe. Foi somente nesse momento que se lembrou que tinha MUITA coisa para estudar em seus CDs. "E preciso começar logo, ou vou acabar me atrapalhando..."  
Entrando no quarto de Ami, ele encontrou um bloco de papel e uma caneta, exatamente o que precisava para deixar um bilhete para Paolla, avisando-a de que ele estaria no Templo Hikawa. Depois de escrever o que julgou necessário, Martin colocou o bilhete por baixo da porta do quarto que a ficwriter estava ocupando e foi embora, tomando cuidado ao fechar a porta da frente.  
Mesmo assim, o som da porta se fechando pôde ser escutado por Paolla, que suspirou de alívio quando notou que seu amigo havia ido embora. Precisava ficar um pouco sozinha e não era por estar sentindo muitas saudades de sua mãe, mas por causa do que havia acontecido no hospital. Olhando em seu relógio de pulso, viu que ainda faltava muitas horas para que Ami ou Mizuno-sensei voltassem para casa. Perfeito para o que teria que fazer, embora não fosse exatamente o que desejava fazer.  
Com um movimento de sua mão direita, aliado a um pensamento, uma caneta prateada materializou-se diante da brasileira, que tocou levemente com os dedos o símbolo de Mercúrio gravado no corpo da caneta. Era uma peça belíssima, que ninguém no mundo atual seria capaz de reproduzir com fidelidade. Era única.  
Uma lágrima escorreu por seu rosto, simbolizando a tristeza que sentia no fundo de sua alma. Uma tristeza diferente de tudo que um dia sentira; era a tristeza de já não possuir a ignorância de tempos atrás, de ter de volta a memória do passado, saber quem fora em outras vidas. Embora uma parte de seu ser estivesse contente por finalmente reencontrar sua irmã, a outra parte, a terrestre, a estudante de Medicina, já não estava totalmente certa de suas emoções. Tudo o que ela queria era estudar e aprender a salvar vidas. Nada do que presenciara estava em seus planos.  
O quarto, outrora pequeno, pareceu ficar maior para abrigar todos os sentimentos de Paolla Matsuura, que sentia como se estivesse perdida em uma viagem sem fim. Ela sabia que não havia fim, não naquele momento. Porque ela sabia que o fim ainda não estava escrito.  
Dona desse conhecimento, ela segurou a caneta prateada junto ao seu coração e, ao invés de sussurrar, disse, em um tom de voz razoavelmente alto:  
- Mercury... - o símbolo de Mercúrio emitiu uma luz azulada, refletindo na testa da ficwriter.  
- ... Destiny... - a luz aumentou de intensidade, envolvendo totalmente o corpo de Paolla.  
- ... POWER!!! - uma explosão de várias tonalidades de azul, tendo como centro a caneta prateada, preencheu por completo o quarto, pontos semelhantes a vagalumes passando em torno do corpo da brasileira. As roupas que usava antes desapareceram, dando lugar ao uniforme que vira em seus sonhos.  
E, quando a luz voltou ao normal no quarto que havia sido de Mizuno Ken, uma garota com uma kodachi presa por faixas de tecido azul em sua cintura estava parada no lugar onde antes havia uma simples adolescente terrestre, estudante de Medicina.  
- Tadaima... - ela sussurrou, deixando que mais e mais lágrimas caíssem no chão.

***  
O sol estava brilhando maravilhosamente nos céus de Tóquio. Como se essa cena estivesse se repetindo, Martin caminhava tranqüilamente pelas ruas da capital japonesa, com a diferença de que, desta vez, estava sozinho, uma vez que seu primo deveria estar em seu primeiro dia de aula na Juuban High School, sofrendo com a 'blusa-canguru-de-colarinho-alto'. E, claro, com a diferença de que, até aquele momento, nenhum pingüim armado com foguetes havia aparecido.  
O trajeto até Hikawa Jinja deveria ser sossegado, pelo menos uma vez em sua estada no Japão. A distância entre Mizuno-ke e o templo não era muito grande, mas o suficiente para que muitas coisas acontecessem enquanto uma pessoa caminhava entre ela. E era disso que MADS tinha medo. Da próxima armadilha que Murphy poderia colocar em seu caminho.  
- Konnani mo konnani mo taisetsuna omoide... toki hanatsu yo...   
Martin parou subitamente, ouvindo uma voz sussurrar uma frase em sua mente. Uma frase que, embora não soubesse ao certo porque, estava lhe perturbando tanto quanto a que ouvira naquele dia do acidente de Paolla, no parque, quando estava deitado em um dos bancos.  
Curioso, ele olhou para os lados, mas apenas se certificou de que não havia ninguém nas ruas. Estando numa área residencial, ele imaginava ser natural que a maioria das pessoas estivessem a trabalhar. Entretanto, a frase permanecera em sua mente.  
O brasileiro suspirou naquele momento, retomando a sua caminhada. Em seu caminho, ele presenciou ainda as pétalas de sakura a caírem suavemente ao chão, lembrando-o que estava ainda na primavera. Numa sensação nostálgica, Martin retomou em sua mente o conteúdo dos CDs. Paolla decerto ficaria contente ao perceber que eram vários vídeos (os quais, em sua opinião, poderiam ter sido feito em fitas de vídeo ao invés de tantos gastos).  
Por um instante, a frase retomou o controle da sua mente. Martin começou a repeti-la dentro dela, tentando entender o que ela dizia. Parecia algo enigmático, sua mensagem não sendo muito clara. Ele entendera as palavras perfeitamente, mas o sentido... ainda permanecia obscuro para ele.  
Sem mais demoras, o ficwriter apertou o seu passo na direção do Templo Hikawa. Com cautela, é claro.


	12. Arauta da Morte

Episódio 11: Arauta da Morte

" The supreme happiness in life is the conviction that we are loved. "  
-= Victor Hugo =-

Vazio.  
Era estranho pensar que pudesse repentinamente sentir um vazio. Era estranho... o vazio em seu peito manifestou-se mais uma vez. Mas ele não se importava com aquilo. O vazio sempre estaria ali, e ele estava certo disso. Não havia, portanto, motivos para tentar lutar contra ele. Mas essa estranha sensação surgira repentinamente. Ou melhor, depois de algum tempo observando a janela do quarto.  
MADS sorriu para si mesmo. Estava começando a adentrar num dos seus humores de reflexão. Nada tão filosófico como os tradicionais 'Quem sou eu' e 'Para onde eu vou'. Algo simples. Algo que sempre estivesse presente em seus pensamentos. "My dear one... when shall I be allowed to meet thee?" perguntou ele, nunca esperando por uma resposta.  
Seus olhos pareceram levemente úmidos, mas ninguém iria notar aquilo. Por um momento, ele chegou a se perguntar o que viera fazer tão longe de casa. Mais de três meses já haviam se passado e ele certamente já conseguira aventuras para três vidas inteiras. Chegou até mesmo a pensar se aquilo tudo ainda era um sonho. Um sonho tão grande que ele era capaz de sonhar dentro desse sonho. Um sonho... quem sabe? Talvez ele já estivesse morto, tendo tido uma parada cardíaca quando recebera o e-mail da administração do câmpus da USP. Talvez estivesse num coma tão profundo que ele criara tudo aquilo para se divertir. Mas era espantosa a realidade.  
Dentro de seu coração, Martin sabia que aquilo não era um sonho. Ele podia SENTIR o calor do Sol, o frio da manhã, a brisa suave da primavera... tudo muito bonito... e vivo. Só que havia ainda um vazio.  
O ficwriter suspirou, girando a cadeira na qual estivera sentado tantas horas para ler e escrever fanfics. Em pouco tempo, ele já estava mais próximo da janela. De lá, ele surpreendeu-se ao ver uma garota. Sentada debaixo de uma árvore, se não a mesma da qual Paolla havia se acidentado, ela parecia uma personagem de romance.  
Era bonita... e, sem dúvidas, inteligente. Seus cabelos negros a confundiam diante da sombra da árvore. Sem saber o porquê, Martin continuou a observá-la. Seu vestido longo e vermelho-claro, com algumas fitas rosadas e rendas brancas, parecia torná-la uma imagem do passado. Principalmente com a fita vermelha a prender seu cabelo e os sapatos vermelhos delicados e reluzentes. O ficwriter sabia que gostava daquela imagem, trazendo uma inexplicável sensação de nostalgia.  
Ela era muito bonita. No momento, estava provavelmente assistindo os vídeos dos CDs do seu curso; o que contrastava a imagem do passado com a presença do computador negro em suas pernas estiradas. Meias brancas e longas pareciam tentar reforçar ainda mais aquela sensação de nostalgia.  
Inadvertidamente, o brasileiro voltou a suspirar. Quase engasgou quando Jennifer Kanotori olhou diretamente para sua direção, quase como se soubesse quanto tempo ele ali estivera. Sorrindo, ela obrigou Martin a forçar um de volta, mas ele apenas relaxou quando a garota voltou sua atenção aos vídeos em seu laptop.  
"Isto está indo longe demais..." pensou Martin. Impulsionando a cadeira giratória, mais uma de suas alegres aquisições ao templo shinto, o garoto voltou a estar diante de seu computador. Ele o olhou, quase desafiando-o ou querendo descobrir o que fazer. Ficou assim por quase dez minutos, quando enfim tomara uma decisão.  
Enchendo seus pulmões, ele tomava o ar que precisava para ir adiante com aquilo. Em pouco tempo, alcançara sua mochila, tirando dela uma folha de papel e uma caneta prateada. Uma caneta fina, com traços dourados e dotada de tinta escarlate. Um produto típico da pirataria paraguaia.  
Martin apenas a usava em ocasiões muito, muito especiais. Talvez fosse esse o motivo pela qual ela raramente funcionava. De qualquer forma, ele respirou novamente, colocando em seus pulmões a coragem de sua decisão. Certo de que não haviam observadores por perto, ele tratou de escrever. Nem por um momento escapou-lhe da mente a imagem da garota do passado.

***  
Algumas vezes na vida, as coisas dão certo. A vida é repleta de fracassos, mas não apenas deles. Esses fracassos parecem servir apenas para mostrar a importância e o valor que devemos dar aos nossos sucessos, só que isso não muda uma coisa. A deliciosa sensação do sucesso. As amargas derrotas parecem existir apenas para que nos tornemos mais fortes, mais destemidos, como se nos preparassem e nos purificarmos para receber o sucesso.  
E qual sucesso maior do que a própria existência?  
Essa era a opinião da escritora naquele momento. Seus pensamentos, às vezes sombrios e às vezes alegres, nunca deixavam aquele tema tão inusitado, tão inspirador que era a vida. Mas muitas pessoas ainda não dão valor a esse grande sucesso que obtiveram. Ao sucesso que obtiveram acima das outras milhares de possíveis existências. Todo mundo um dia foi um vencedor, e isso não deveria ser esquecido. Todos venceram a barreira da inexistência, ganhando seu próprio lugar no mundo, nem que fosse por alguns segundos, alguns instantes, alguns anos.  
Mas talvez alguns deveriam jamais ter realizado tal proeza. Era essa também a opinião daquela escritora quando ela virou seu rosto. No seu campo de visão, ela encontrava duas pessoas a discutirem arduamente sobre o destino deles próprios. Ou de centenas de outras vidas. Todavia, ela não se interessava realmente naquela conversa, pois sabia perfeitamente o que iria fazer e como iria agir. Com os pensamentos resolutos, ela virou bruscamente sua cabeça, fazendo com que seus cabelos ruivos parecessem como chamas vivas no salão de prata.  
Seus passos permaneceram mudos àquelas duas pessoas que discutiam com tanta firmeza e determinação, mas isso não a incomodava, enquanto ela percorria o caminho até uma das salas mais reservadas de seu grupo. O amor da vida de sua única amiga, no entanto, parecia sequer se incomodar com a relutância do brasileiro em colaborar voluntariamente com seu plano. Parecia, isso sim, estar se divertindo com a mente do recém-despertado selenita.  
Caminhando mais lentamente, Kare ergueu sua mão direita, revelando um orbe negro diante de si. Este permaneceu flutuando ao seu lado, revelando imagens de vários lugares da residência. A Destiny Kishi ficou mais confiante e segura ao perceber que mais um dos traidores estava no poder de Art, já que isso iria facilitar ainda mais a convencer Moon Fox de fazer a sua parte.  
Entretanto, os passos lentos e silenciosos da selenita pararam imperceptíveis diante de uma cena deveras intrigante, para não dizer muito preocupante. Numa histeria quase frenética, ela nunca imaginara que chegaria o dia em que ela poderia encontrar a Storyteller em tal estado. Neko estava muito nervosa, berrando para os orbes de luz que apareciam e sumiam diante de sua visão. O suor era visível em seu rosto, revelando a preocupação que conseguira ter em menos de meia hora.  
A simples preocupação de Neko era o suficiente para que Kare também se preocupasse, que diria então encontrar tal cena diante de seus olhos. Mas o auto-controle da selenita conseguiu domar a fera do desespero em sua alma, obrigando Kare a pensar antes de dizer qualquer outra palavra. Talvez ela pudesse prestar mais atenção ao que Neko gritava tanto, mas estes mesmo a confundiam em sua mente, ocasionando numa espécie de torpor e tontura dentro de seus pensamentos. Aquela vertigem foi tornando-se maior, maior, maior...  
- URUSAAAAAAAAAAI!!! - gritou Kare, não agüentando mais as vozes em sua mente. A garota foi obrigada a até mesmo tampar com as mãos os seus ouvidos, enquanto suas pernas não agüentavam mais o peso de seu próprio corpo e a deixavam cair no piso de metal.  
Todavia, aquilo parecia ter surtido um efeito. Neko conseguiu que apenas uma gota de suor fosse a responsável a quebrar o súbito silêncio naquela sala. A selenita fechou seus olhos, tentando se acalmar, enquanto Kare tentava vencer todo aquele barulho inexistente. Não demorou muito até que uma encontrou nos braços da outra a força para continuar as suas vidas.  
- O... o que aconteceu? - perguntou Kare, ciente que obtivera a atenção da Storyteller e que ambas estavam mais calmas. - O que está acontecendo, Neko-chan?  
A garota de cabelos prateados hesitou um pouco em dizer, mas sabia que mais cedo ou mais tarde, todos acabariam por saber o que havia acontecido. Decidida, Neko achava que Kare merecia uma resposta depois de ver o seu desespero em controlar a Linha do Tempo. Antes, porém, ela tomou uma grande quantidade de ar para seus pulmões, acalmando primeiro a si mesma e criando a coragem necessária para relatar.  
- Eles tinham acabado de trazer o traidor. - mencionou Neko, desviando o seu olhar de Kare. Quase como se não quisesse admitir o que estava acontecendo, como se quisesse negar a verdade. - Eu fui me certificar de que ele não iria escapar e quando eu voltei...  
- O que aconteceu? - perguntou Kare, notando a intensa hesitação da selenita. Não era típico dela demorar tanto a responder, a menos que fosse algo realmente grave. O que começou a preocupá-la.  
- Você estava certa... - disse Neko, seus olhos já lacrimejantes novamente. - Eu não devia ter provocado eles, mas... mas...  
- O QUE ACONTECEU? - perguntou Kare novamente, desta vez sacudindo os ombros de Neko com suas mãos. - Por tudo que é sagrado, Neko-chan, me DIGA o que aconteceu!  
- Martin sumiu. - respondeu Neko, aliviada como se alguém tivesse tirado um enorme peso de suas costas.  
Aquilo arrebatou Kare como se um teravolt de eletricidade encontrasse o seu corpo. Havia sido uma notícia deveras surpreendente, tanto que a obrigou a soltar Neko de uma só vez. A selenita quase caiu no chão, tentando encontrar uma solução para aquilo. Teoricamente, era impossível que uma pessoa pudesse sumir daquela forma. Principalmente dos orbes de visão.  
COMO Martin então havia sido capaz de sumir?  
Os orbes de visão permitiam que eles pudessem presenciar os fatos que aconteciam em todo o universo, para que então pudessem observar o que estava indo de acordo com os Livros do Tempo. Nenhuma pessoa que estivesse dentro da Linha Temporal poderia ter a habilidade para escapar daqueles orbes. A própria Guardiã do Tempo somente conseguiria desviar-se deles por alguns instantes, isso se ela realmente quisesse isso.  
COMO então explicar o sumiço de Martin? Pela expressão de Neko, sem dúvidas que já fazia um bom tempo desde que ele sumira. E aquela garota era simplesmente a que melhor sabia utilizar os orbes de visão!  
- Você tem certeza? - perguntou Kare fracamente, quando finalmente reganhara as forças para falar.  
- Hai. - revelou tristemente a sua amiga. - Estive procurando por ele desde que voltei da sala dos casulos... eu... gomen nasai, Kare-chan...  
- Onde você o viu pela última vez? - perguntou Kare, tentando encontrar alguma pista sobre o paradeiro do chinês.  
- ... ele... ele estava no seu quarto, olhando para as árvores...  
- As árvores? - perguntou Kare, estranhando. Aquele não era o comportamento que ela esperava, mas... os pingüins certamente abalariam uma mente comum...  
- H-hai... gomen, Kare-chan... - falou Neko novamente, deixando as lágrimas caírem no chão. - E-eu vou... vou consertar isso...  
Kare voltou seu olhar na direção de Neko, que estava ajoelhada em sua direção, mas com a cabeça abaixada de vergonha. Aquilo compadeceu o espírito de Kare, porém não explicava o sumiço do chinês dos orbes de visão. E ela mesma estivera certa de que o ataque prematuro não havia sido de tanta importância para alterar a Linha do Tempo daquela forma.  
- A culpa não é sua, Neko-chan. - falou Kare, assegurando a confiança de sua amiga e a abraçando. - Mas devemos fazer com que nada mais dê errado, ou Art vai acabar perdendo a cabeça.  
Neko fez um 'sim' com a cabeça, todavia permanecia incerta sobre o que seria feito em relação ao acontecimento.  
- O que vamos fazer? - perguntou a Storyteller.  
- Prosseguir com o plano. - murmurou Kare, tomando a Silver Pen caída no chão de prata. Era a hora dela agir.

***  
Idiota. Idiota. Idiota.  
Idiota!  
Apesar de parecer um pensamento fixo em sua mente, o chinês não podia deixar de insultar a si mesmo por ter feito aquela pergunta. Afinal de contas, o que que tinha na cabeça dele quando ele resolveu perguntar??? AR???  
De uma forma ou de outra, ele agora só conseguia mostrar um sorriso idiota na direção dela, agora que havia acabado toda e qualquer idéia para começar uma conversa. Idiota.  
O silêncio que se seguia era agora ainda pior do que a falta de assunto. E o chinês sabia perfeitamente que isso não era um bom sinal. Aliás, ele sabia que era ainda mais do que aquilo. Era um péssimo sinal. Olhando para os lados e disfarçando o seu nervosismo e desespero, ele buscava urgentemente um assunto para o qual falar. Ele simplesmente não estava conseguindo agüentar aquela guerra de nervos. Idiota.  
Claro, a ausência de pingüins era algo que o alegrava, embora isso também pudesse fornecer uma gama inesgotável de insultos ao GreenPeace ou seja lá quem quer que comandasse os pingüins assassinos. Num surto de inspiração, ele decidiu que deveria insistir com o assunto já morto.  
- Mas... você tem certeza disso?> - perguntou ele, incerto do que ela responderia agora. Claro, falou uma parte de sua mente, vai responder a mesma coisa que antes.  
- Hai. - respondeu a garota, terminando definitivamente aquele assunto em questão. Ainda que não entendesse ou percebesse que o garoto estava com sérias dificuldades em encontrar mais assuntos diante da negativa.  
- Anoo... - continuou Ricardo, ainda amaldiçoando a si mesmo. - Mas como você ainda não sabe o que vai fazer na universidade?>  
- Bem... é que não pensei muito no assunto.> - respondeu Makoto, colocando pensativamente seu indicador no queixo. - Talvez alguma coisa em que eu possa continuar a cozinhar...>  
- Você gosta muito de cozinhar, ne?> - perguntou Ricardo, encontrando um assunto. "Você é um gênio!" congratulava ele a si mesmo.  
- Hai! - respondeu Makoto, com um sorriso. - Nada é mais prazeroso do que ver os amigos gostando de sua comida.>  
- Acredito...> - concordou Ricardo, lembrando-se que 'certas' pessoas poderiam até estragar o apetite se tentassem colocar o pé novamente na cozinha. Claro, pensando na loira...  
- Ohayo! - cumprimentou Usagi, aproximando-se da dupla. - Vocês não atrasados?> - arriscou a Tsukino em seu inglês.  
- Iie. - respondeu Makoto, sem deixar de piscar surpresa os seus olhos. - Você chegou cedo, Usa-chan.  
- ...  
Aquilo certamente havia sido uma notícia... avassaladora. Para Tsukino Usagi chegar cedo à escola, algo GRAVE deveria estar acontecendo. Ami não estava ao lado dela, o que fez Makoto se lembrar que ela iria passar no hospital antes de vir à escola. Portanto, COMO Usagi havia acordado CEDO e chegado CEDO??? Aquilo não fazia muito sentido para nenhuma das duas garotas e sequer para os madrugadores escolares que observavam curiosos aquela figura tão... distinta.  
Ricardo, por sua vez, apenas deduziu que, o que quer que estivesse nos fanfics da Exodus, a verdade universal sempre estaria presente. E isso o fez ficar preocupado. Usagi estava tentando processar a informação dada por Makoto, o que era uma tarefa realmente difícil, pois não havia nada que ela podia encontrar em sua experiência escolar sobre chegar cedo. Claro, devorar o almoço antes da hora seria uma boa idéia, mas ela estava também preocupada.  
Ela havia acordado em sua rotina normal, não? O despertador já tinha tocado uma hora antes, ela saíra correndo de casa com o café-da-manhã ainda na boca... Havia algo que não se encaixava, principalmente depois de uma noite em que ela dormira tarde ao ajudar sua família para a chegada do novo estudante de intercâmbio. Porém, a verdade estava lá, diante dela e com um enorme sorriso de vitória. Ela havia chegado cedo.  
Claro, isso possibilitou que a loira apenas fosse capaz de fazer uma única ação quando ela percebeu que não poderia fazer nada para mudar aquela verdade e que uma estranha sensação estava invadindo o seu corpo.  
*blinks*blinks*  
- CEDO??? - exclamou vitoriosa a japonesa loira. - YATTA!  
Obviamente, a alegria de Tsukino Usagi não poderia durar muito. Como era previsto pela Lei de Murphy, algo ia dar errado. Ricardo até já contava com isso quando percebera a chegada da loira e estava, naquele momento, rezando intensamente que os pingüins não viessem atacar a escola justamente no seu primeiro dia de aula.  
Claro, Murphy o escutou.  
- PEN-PEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEN!!!!! - foi o grito generalizado que Ricardo NÃO queria ouvir.  
- {Droga...} - resmungou o chinês, já se aquecendo para uma corrida.  
Makoto, por sua vez, permaneceu no mesmo lugar, curiosa sobre o que teria sido aquele grito tão desafinado e não-familiar. Porém, a garota que queria fazer rolinhos de ficwriter acabou por desviar sua atenção para a apreensão da loira, ao mesmo tempo em que via Minako e Ami correndo do pátio para a direção delas.  
A visão de Mizuno Ami preocupada já era algo a se acrescentar ao fato de Tsukino Usagi ter chegado cedo. A garota de cabelos castanhos resolveu então olhar a data daquele dia e marcá-lo como um dia negro. Kino Makoto estava então começando a tentar descobrir o que teria ocasionando naquela dupla preocupação naquele dia, a começar por perguntar-se o que ela fizera de errado ao atender o pedido de Martin e levar o primo dele à Juubangai. Ou melhor, ao mostrar para R-kun a lista de alunos recém-matriculados. Ou ainda melhor, o que ela teria feito de errado para merecer AQUILO.  
O AQUILO, no caso, era uma chuva de pára-quedistas estranhos no pátio da escola. As quatro Senshi começaram a correr na direção do pátio, assim como a maioria dos alunos. Ricardo, por sua vez, estava checando ainda se estava vestindo tênis de sola alta. BEM alta.  
- FOGUETES! - gritou então a voz esclarecedora de Umino Gurio.  
Obviamente, ele foi a primeira pessoa a ser pisoteada por uma turba de alunos desesperados e a procurarem a saída. A segunda pessoa, no caso, foi Ricardo, que não contava com uma rápida reação do corpo discente. Ou do docente, já que a senhorita Sakurada estava em cima dele a gritar para que os alunos saíssem pacificamente da escola.  
- {Era pedir muito por um dia de paz...} - Ricardo lamentava baixinho sob os vários pés japoneses.  
Entretanto, bastaram apenas alguns minutos de barulho e confusão para que a escola se encontrasse quase deserta. As últimas pessoas a saírem haviam sido Osaka Naru e Umino Gurio, sendo também os últimos a pisotear o chinês, que amaldiçoava o seu dia infeliz.  
Idiota.

***  
Tóquio, Japão. Uma das cidades candidatas a formigueiro humano do século, ela não deixava de transparecer toda a sua glória e intensa cultura. O misto da tecnologia da mais alta ponta com as tradições milenares era um fator contrastante e de intensa observação naquele país tão pequeno.  
Fora as maravilhas que poderiam ser ditas a respeito da cidade capital do país, um porém poderia ser dito a mais. Quase como a construir suas próprias lendas urbanas, todos sabiam da existência de guerreiros fantásticos a zelarem pela paz mundial naquela cidade.  
E era disso que Edson Makoto Kimura mais tinha medo. De algum dia encontrar esses guerreiros, essas lendas urbanas. Era até uma contradição, dado que ele era um ficwriter e que gostava particularmente daquele assunto. Ele até PESQUISARA as Senshi e os Dragon Kishi! Claro que Noble Kishi eram apenas invenções do MADS, um meio encontrado por ele para homenagear os guerreiros distintos.  
- {Preocupado com alguma coisa?} - perguntou a voz ao seu lado.  
- {Não, Tolaris.} - respondeu Edson, tentando novamente ajudar seu amigo. - {Você encontrou?}  
- {Ainda não...} - respondeu o brasileiro. - {Se você encontrar um cara de olhos azuis-acinzentados e cabelo preto, me avise. Pode ser o Ranma querendo pregar um susto em mim.}  
- {Acho isso difícil...} - comentou Edson, voltando a procurar pelo guia de intercâmbio de Tolaris.  
Até que ele avistou uma LINDA jovem no imenso aeroporto. Aparentemente perdida, ela segurava um monte de papéis e parecia procurar por alguma coisa. Edson arrastou Daniel consigo, querendo ao menos praticar uma boa ação naquele dia e rezar para que tudo desse certo no decorrer de sua estadia em Tóquio. Foi com passos velozes e irregulares que ambos os brasileiros conseguiram driblar o intenso tráfego de pessoas para chegar até a morena.  
- Está perdida? - perguntou Edson, assustando temporariamente a garota. Seus olhos rosados o fitaram, revelando a Edson que ele estava diante da criatura mais bela de todo o universo.  
Isso se ele não estivesse dormindo.  
- Iie. - respondeu a garota, sorrindo na sua direção. Nesse momento, Edson percebeu que ela vestia uma estranha camiseta. O padrão, no entanto, era um desenho familiar a ele, o que o obrigou a praticamente procurar pelos papéis de Tolaris.  
Daniel, por sua vez, estava feliz em se manter alheio a tudo aquilo e a rezar para que Murphy não o visse no meio de tanta gente baixinha...  
- O que está procurando? - perguntou a jovem garota, fazendo que Edson não deixasse de comparar a voz dela como a mais bela sinfonia que ouvira em toda a sua vida. - Posso ajudar?  
- Ah-ha! - bradou triunfante o ficwriter, encontrando enfim os papéis que procurava. Neles, a clara figura que ele encontrara na camiseta branca da garota. O logo da International Interchange. - Voce está procurando pelo brasileiro Daniel Rezende Graminho, ne?  
- H-hai... - respondeu surpresa a garota, não esperando por aquele tipo de encontro. - Como sabe?  
- Meu amigo aqui é o Daniel. - respondeu Edson, indicando o Daniel-que-sorria-como-um-bobo-diante-da-namorada(?)-do-amigo. - E devíamos estar esperando pela guia... presumi que fosse você, pela camiseta.  
A garota então olhou para sua própria roupa, lembrando-se que estava a vestir o uniforme da empresa. Sorrindo, ela comemorava a sua primeira e bem-sucedida recepção aos estudantes de intercâmbio.  
- Un. Atashi wa Kirisawa Kiriko desu ka. - cumprimentou ela, satisfeita que ambos sabiam japonês. - Por aqui, por favor.  
- Huh??? - foi a única reação de Daniel 'Tolaris' quando Edson o arrastou no meio da multidão. E com um sorriso deveras perturbador em seu rosto... quase... perigoso?  
Mas a opinião de Tolaris teve que ser reformulada quando um fator deveras perturbador rompeu no aeroporto. Ou melhor, para o que seus olhos estavam sequer acreditando. Embora sendo arrastado por Edson no meio de tanta gente, Daniel ainda era alto o suficiente com seus quase dois metros de altura para poder visualizar o seu pior pesadelo. Claro, ele não estava bem certo daquilo até notar que NÃO estava dormindo.  
Todavia, a visão de pequenas manchas brancas e negras a caírem do céu estava começando a se tornar cada vez mais surrealista no momento em que Daniel encontrara-se no meio do salão do aeroporto com mais da metade das pessoas a olharem apavoradas na mesma direção que ele. Onde podiam ser vistos os aviões, havia agora uma enorme quantidade de sorrisos nada amigáveis.  
"E eu pensei que MADS que era o louco..." pensou ele quando os gritos de pânico começavam a brotar no aeroporto.  
- PEN-PEN!!!! - gritavam os pingüins pára-quedistas.

***  
- PEN-PEN!  
Os olhos de Henrique 'Ranma' Loyola quase brilharam ao ouvir aquilo. Desviando sua atenção de Art, o ficwriter correu até onde ouvira as vozes, enquanto o selenita em comando ia atrás dele. Foi com surpresa que ele encontrou vários orbes de luz a brilharem e a flutuarem diante das duas garotas. Neko e Kare, se ele se lembrava bem.  
- O que está acontecendo? - perguntou o promissor escritor quando encontrou ali as várias imagens de pingüins. - O que estão fazendo?  
- O necessário para manter a Linha do Tempo. - respondeu enigmaticamente Art da Terra, puxando cuidadosamente Moon Fox pelos seus ombros. - Ainda existem algumas coisas a serem explicadas, Moon Fox.  
- Pode acreditar que sim, Art. - ameaçou o recém-despertado selenita.  
Henrique decidiu por acompanhar o jogo que Art estava tramando, pelo menos para descobrir o que estava fazendo ali. A imagem de Lucifer. Ou Dark Angel. Ou quem quer que fosse... a imagem DELE ainda não lhe era um motivo forte o suficiente para trazê-lo à FORÇA para as lembranças do passado.  
Em pouco tempo, ele encontrava-se num quarto iluminado ao lado de Art. Bastaram alguns segundos para que ele se lembrasse que aquele havia sido o quarto que ele ocupara na época do Milênio de Prata. As lembranças, embora fossem claras em alguns trechos, relutavam em manter-se totalmente claras, deixando os detalhes muito mais obscuros e quase desinteressantes. Mas a mente do ficwriter sabia que detalhes eram importantes se ele queria entender o que Art estava a planejar.  
- Você ainda tem muitas perguntas a responder, Art. - comentou Moon Fox, sentando-se em sua velha cama. Inacreditavelmente, mantinha-se tão macia quanto ele podia se lembrar. Era como se o tempo não tivesse passado dentro do Salão Prateado. Com exceção de Art, Kare e Neko, os únicos a demonstrarem que realmente algum tempo havia se passado.  
- Tenha paciência, Moon Fox. - respondeu Art com certo jogo de palavras. - Paciência era a sua melhor virtude.  
- Paciência você deveria ter para o meu Despertar. Responda. Eu ainda sou o First Writer e tenho direito de saber. - retrucou Henrique, já ficando mais irritado a cada momento. Art estava finalmente conseguindo uma reação dele, se o que queria era deixar seus dedos com coceira e vontade de agarrar uma certa katana.  
- Eu já dei a minha resposta, não? - perguntou Art, referindo-se à imagem que mostrara ao selenita.  
- Iie. - devolveu Moon Fox. - Acredito que três Destiny Kishi sejam mais do que o suficiente pra cuidar do que quer que Lucifer esteja planejando. POR QUE me Despertar?  
- ... entendo. - comentou Art, percebendo que teria que ser mais explícito com suas palavras. Era como Moon Fox deseja as coisas, então por que não satisfazer as vontades dele? Pelo menos, por enquanto. - Aquele que te mostrei não é o Lucifer deste universo.  
- E..?  
- Ele invadiu este universo e... bem, você sabe como é a história.  
- Como assim?  
- Eu me refiro a tudo que vocês escreveram, Moon Fox. - falou Art, sua voz mais grave e severa. - Eu me refiro a 'Tsuki no Senshi Dragon Kishi'. Eu me refiro a 'Nemesis' e sua saga. Eu me refiro a 'Angels'. Eu me refiro a todos esses... 'fanfictions'. Acredita mesmo que um Destiny Kishi não Despertado não consiga ainda observar o que acontece no mundo?  
- ... M-mas... como? Eu não tinha acesso aos orbes e...  
- Isso não importa! - cortou o selenita. - Você conseguiu perceber. Você escreveu. Você impôs o final do Império Estelar. Você... acabou com bilhões de vidas.  
- N-nani yo? - perguntou Henrique, flexionando uma sobrancelha.  
- Já se esqueceu o que teve que acontecer para que os Dragon Kishi, 'seus personagens', retornassem a este planeta azul? - perguntou Art sarcasticamente. - É por isso que preciso que esteja comigo, Moon Fox. Se não para nos ajudar a combater Dark Angel, então que seja para que nenhum mal atinja a Linha Temporal por causa de algum... 'fanfiction' seu.  
- ...  
Henrique permaneceu mudo diante das acusações de Art, mas ele também não poderia saber se o que o selenita dizia era verdade. Todavia, uma voz bem pequena e baixa repetia-se dentro de sua alma, dizendo que o que ele dizia era verdade. Henrique sabia perfeitamente que Art jamais mentiria com tanta veemência e resolveu acreditar naquelas palavras.  
- Basta... - sussurrou ele, porém algo que Art pudesse ouvir.  
- ...  
- Eu já entendi. - declarou Moon Fox, incerto do que deveria fazer.  
- ... está conosco? - perguntou arriscadamente Art, sabendo que esse não era realmente o melhor meio para conseguir aliados.  
- Eu preciso de tempo. - falou Moon Fox. - Preciso ir à Biblioteca.  
Dito isso, o guerreiro selenita começou a percorrer um caminho conhecido apenas por ele. Nem mesmo Art arriscou seguir o Destiny Kishi, todavia o plano iria prosseguir sem maiores problemas.  
Ele sorriu quando Moon Fox desapareceu numas das paredes de prata.  
Tudo ia conforme o plano...

***  
- Shabon Spray... FREEZING! - gritou Sailor Mercury, disparando seu ataque. A névoa cobriu em instantes os confusos pingüins no pátio da Juubangai, enquanto isso fornecia o tempo necessário às Senshi.  
Para se apresentarem. (^^;;;)  
- Mesmo que a escola seja um lugar chato, não posso permitir que destruam a paz daqueles que querem estudar! - gritou uma voz vinda do telhado e a realizar certas... 'poses'. - Ai to seigi no sera fuku bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon! Tsukini kawatte oshiokiyo!  
Nesse momento, podia ser vista a maior concentração de pingüins e Senshi a efetuarem a tão conhecida Gotas de Suor Gigantes (tm). Todavia, embora a cena pudesse ser terrivelmente conhecida pelos pingüins, não havia sido ainda a cena que os derrotaria. Antes mesmo que as Senshi pudessem perceber, centenas deles começaram a aquecer os foguetes nas costas deles.  
O som de explosões e o cheiro de fumaça invadiram os sentidos de todos os presentes naquele estranho e impróprio campo de batalha. Sequer a luz do Sol conseguia penetrar na densa fumaça negra que cercava o colégio de Juubangai. Os ocupantes dentro dela, no entanto, permaneciam confusos no misto do ataque de Sailor Mercury com o dos pingüins, cada um confundindo o outro. As Senshi permaneceram quietas, esperando apenas que Sailor Mercury conseguisse algum dado em seu visor.  
Usagi, por sua vez, sabia que ataques 'comuns' não seriam de muita valia. Satori Ryu já havia dito o que acontecera no Templo Hikawa e, pela sua própria experiência, Sailor Moon podia dizer que os pingüins não desapareceriam até que eles quisessem. Certa disso, ela se manteve quieta enquanto Ami trabalhava freneticamente com seu visor e seu computador.  
- Não consigo uma boa leitura. - sussurrou Ami, informando as três Senshi ao seu lado. - Vamos ter que esperar a fumaça se dissipar.  
Venus, Jupiter e Moon apenas fizeram um 'sim' com a cabeça, esperando silenciosamente para o final dos eventos. Claro, isso poderia não ser compartilhado pela opinião geral no recinto.  
- WORLD SHAKING!!!  
Uma esfera de luz dourada foi arremessada na direção da grande redoma de fumaça, vinda de uma direção oposta à das Inner Senshi. Em pouco tempo, a fumaça começava a se dissipar. Ami reflexivamente tomou o scanner em suas mãos, refazendo a leitura. Da direção do ataque, Sailor Uranus saltava com a Space Sword em mãos. Atrás dela, seguiam Sailor Neptune e Sailor Saturn.  
Os ataques das três Outer Senshi logo fizeram que o número de aves presentes fosse diminuído significativamente, mas por pouco tempo. Umas outras dez ou doze aves acabaram por disparar em desespero os foguetes. A cortina de fumaça ergueu-se novamente, enquanto as Senshi pulavam de seu esconderijo para juntar-se às outras. Quando ouviram o barulho das explosões a destruírem parte da escola, todas permaneceram muito atentas aos sons e formaram um círculo para melhor se protegerem.  
- A fumaça é muito densa. - informou Sailor Mercury. - Eu não consigo uma leitura apropriada.  
- Então é hora de usar a violência. - falou Haruka, erguendo a espada numa posição de defesa. - Sailor Neptune?  
- Estão planejando alguma coisa. - respondeu Michiru, olhando futilmente para seu espelho. - Não consigo descobrir nada também.  
- Isso é grave. - constatou Ami, logo depois prestando maior atenção às leituras de energia que recebia. - Estou com um padrão bem estranho de energia. Eles parecem... ser uma única criatura.  
- Como uma colméia? - perguntou Venus, preparando seu ataque no meio das nuvens de fumaça.  
- Iie. - respondeu Mercury. - Como se fosse uma colônia...  
A diferença era clara para Mizuno Ami. Os pingüins pareciam mais agir de acordo com uma Vontade maior, como seu uma força maior os impelisse a cada ação. Eram como células de um ser muito maior que estava a observar pacientemente as Senshi. Claro, a conclusão de Ami mostrou-se um pouco equivocada, até que ela obteve uma leitura melhor.  
- ESTÃO SE AGRUPANDO! - gritou ela, empurrando a todas no chão.  
Um instante depois, podia ser visto uma enorme asa negra tremendamente musculosa a tentar agarrar as Sailor Senshi. O movimento, embora lento, havia sido forte o suficiente para espalhar as nuvens de dentro da redoma que se formava na escola de Juubangai. A visão tornou-se clara, assim como as análises de Sailor Mercury. Porém, isso pouco importava às Senshi no momento que avistaram a criatura.  
Apenas Sailor Moon conseguiu reconhecer. Era a tática que ela presenciara dos pingüins, agrupando-se numa única e bizarra criatura. Todavia, mesmo ela era capaz de observar que não estava sozinha. Em poucos instantes, várias outras asas começaram a atacar as Senshi, que agilmente se esquivavam. A ação era o que bastava para permitir uma visão perfeita de dentro da redoma de fumaça, enquanto formavam-se grossas paredes de fumaça ao redor da escola.  
- Pen pen... - falou uma das criaturas, pouco antes de cercarem as Senshi no pátio escolar.  
- ... algum plano? - perguntou Usagi, um tanto receosa do que aconteceu previamente. - Nós não podemos nos aproximar muito deles.  
- Eu tenho um. - declarou Makoto. - Vamos arrancar as penas desses pingüins. - terminou ela, concentrando eletricidade em suas mãos.  
- ESPERE! - pediu Ami, impedindo o ataque da Senshi de Júpiter. - Isso pode acionar os foguetes.  
Claro, os pingüins pareciam ter entendido o que a Senshi de Mercúrio declarara e pouco depois uma nova cortina de fumaça se erguia, assim como desabava mais um pedaço da Juuban High School. A determinação cresceu nos espíritos das Senshi, que estavam cada vez menos dispostas a se preocuparem com o patrimônio público.  
- Silence Glaive Surprise! - gritou Sailor Saturn, produzindo uma esfera de energia. Mirando sua arma no chão, este começou a causar uma trilha de destruição, limpando também o campo de visão das Senshi.  
O ataque dos pingüins/criaturas mutantes continuou, transformando o colégio num campo de batalha entre foguetes e ataques elementais. Todavia, isso acabou durando por pouco tempo, quando as Senshi começaram a sentir que estavam em muito menor número. As mutações gigantes dos pingüins pareciam não acabar de aparecer. A cada um que caía, mais três tomavam o seu lugar e em pouco tempo elas estavam com as energias esgotadas.  
No átimo da batalha, Sailor Moon utilizou o seu 'Silver Moon Crystal Power Kiss', mas isso de pouco adiantou. Aos poucos, elas mesmas começaram a se encurralar diante dos destroços da escola, cada uma tentando encontrar um ponto fraco de todo aquele absurdo ataque relâmpago. O golpe de Sailor Moon, no entanto, havia sido o necessário para que conseguissem tempo para Sailor Mercury conseguir uma análise mais positiva.  
- Acho que encontrei uma coisa. - revelou Sailor Mercury, observando ainda os últimos parâmetros das equações que fizera.  
Infelizmente, ela não conseguira tempo para partilhar de sua descoberta. Um dos pingüins remanescentes começou a brilhar num tom esverdeado, pouco antes de soltar uma densa camuflagem sobre seus irmãos maiores. Um silêncio rompeu-se no pátio semi-destruído do colégio, enquanto as Senshi tentavam descobrir o que as novas leituras que Ami conseguira. Algo desagradável pela expressão de seu rosto.  
Repentinamente, um movimento na fumaça híbrida foi ouvido. O som de alguém ou alguma coisa caindo no chão do pátio seguiu-se e então aconteceu. Uma explosão de ventos emergiu daquele simples local, tomando de surpresa todos os pingüins e as criaturas mutantes. As Senshi permaneceram seguras em seu esconderijo, mantendo apenas seus olhares no redemoinho que se formava na escola. O som de algo movendo-se rapidamente dominou por alguns instantes dentro do redemoinho, até que toda a fumaça começara a se dissipar.  
Demorou pouco tempo na verdade, mas havia sido o suficiente para que uma figura saísse das sombras. Aquilo não havia sido esperado. Quando a fumaça havia se dissipado por completo, as Senshi puderam observar duas distintas figuras próximas a uma árvore. Cada uma olhava diretamente para os olhos da outra, quase como se desafiasse a outra forma a atacar. No chão, uma visão macabra que apenas poderia ser comparada à época em que tiveram que enfrentar o Conselho de Garot. Corpos decapitados estavam espalhados em toda parte. Corpos de pingüins. Ninguém estava com pena deles, porém.  
Estranhamente, vestiam o mesmo padrão de roupas. Faixas esvoaçantes em torno da cintura, uma jaqueta da mesma cor que as faixas e calças pretas semelhantes às sociais. Por baixo da jaqueta, um tecido branco a contrastar com a calça. Embora as cores fossem diferentes, havia também a presença de braçadeiras em seus braços direitos. Nelas, o mais interessante observado pelas Senshi foi o símbolo gravado, trazendo lembranças dantes esquecidas. Urano e Saturno.  
Na figura de faixas verde-escuras, a insígnia de Urano; enquanto que a outra, de faixas violetas, trazia consigo o símbolo de Saturno. No entanto, o suposto uraniano calçava botas negras de cano alto, as quais passariam invisíveis por causa das calças, se não fosse pelas dobras que indicavam onde começavam. A de faixas violetas, entretanto, calçava sapatilhas negras, mais confortáveis para a artista marcial, como as Senshi concluíram devido à presença da katana em seu uniforme.  
Por um instante, as Senshi ponderaram se deveriam atacar de imediato, já que a figura não era desconhecida, sendo a que atacara Martin alguns dias atrás. O impulso involuntário de dispararem para ambas as figuras havia sido detido apenas pela curiosidade. As duas figuras, embora tão semelhantes, pareciam estar a se confrontar.  
- O que você PENSA que está fazendo? - perguntou a garota de cabelos ruivos. - SAIA DO MEU CAMINHO!  
A figura de Urano permaneceu impassível, quase como se não tivesse ouvido o que a guerreira saturnina dissera. Quieto, ele segurava apenas uma das várias cabeças soltas de pingüins. Nem mesmo Kare conseguira perceber quando foi que o guerreiro conseguira tempo o suficiente para realizar aquela proeza. Claro, ela ainda tinha um ás na manga de seu uniforme.  
- Bem... vamos ver como você vai fazer com isso... - declarou Kare, retirando a sua própria katana da bainha. Ao mesmo tempo, um observador atento teria visto ela pressionar algo em sua cintura.  
A figura de Urano ergueu seu rosto no instante que a garota elevara a espada na sua direção. Saltando, ele gesticulava ferozmente a sua mão, embora isso não parecesse estar atingindo a Destiny Kishi. Em silêncio, no entanto, ele teve que observar as centenas de foguetes sendo acionados. Mentalmente, ele amaldiçoou por ter confiado demais numa luta justa, repentinamente puxando um fio transparente.  
- PULEM! - gritou a figura de Urano, olhando diretamente para as Senshi. Em seguida, ele saltara no exato instante em que todos os foguetes começaram a ser disparados.  
Aproveitando esse mesmo instante, Kare girou a lâmina da katana, cortando assim o fio que o guerreiro havia atado em sua mão. Entretanto, ela estava certa de que poderia conseguir um tempo para formar um plano improvisado para cuidar dele. Porém, essa ilusão mostrou-se falsa quando Kare repentinamente sentiu sua mão esquerda atada.  
Surpresa, ela tentou chutar a presença do traidor; tomando-o de surpresa. Ele bateu numa parede semi-destruída do colégio, colocando a mão sobre o abdômen por alguns instantes. Kare aproveitou esse tempo para cortar novamente o fio que se prendia em suas mãos. Ao mesmo tempo, ela guardou sua katana. Sabia que aquele não iria ser o jeito mais agradável, e sequer o mais eficiente, para cuidar de um Destiny Kishi.  
Se o traidor estava desperto, ele podia se lembrar de suas fraquezas e isso era inadmissível naquele momento. Um único momento seu de fraqueza e ela acabaria sendo vaporizada pelas Senshi, que ainda lutavam contra a fumaça.  
- Destiny... DESTRUCTION! - gritou Kare, arremessando uma esfera de energia negra na direção do Destiny Kishi.  
Ele, no entanto, era rápido o suficiente para se desviar da energia, que acabara com uma das últimas paredes ainda de pé da escola. Ao mesmo tempo, uma aura dourada começava a se formar ao redor de seu corpo. Ele ergueu abruptamente a sua mão direita para os céus, concentrando uma energia semelhante ao 'World Shaking' de Sailor Uranus. Essa energia formou uma coluna ao redor dele, pouco depois concentrando-se em sua mão.  
- Golden EARTHQUAKE! - declarou o oponente de Kare, produzindo um tremor de terra enquanto avançava em sua direção.  
Saturn Destiny Kishi era, no entanto, muito mais experiente que o selenita traidor. Ela conseguira se desviar do veloz ataque de Uranus Destiny Kishi, que apenas rasgara parte das suas faixas. Num contra-ataque relâmpago, ela produziu uma segunda esfera negra, cancelando o ataque de Uranus.  
Mas se ele se lembrava...  
- SHINNE! - gritou Kare, concentrando uma grande quantidade de energia negra em suas mãos.  
Por puro reflexo, Uranus afastou-se da direção de Kare, como ela imaginava que iria acontecer. Entretanto, ao invés de arremessar a energia na direção do Destiny Kishi ou ainda nas Senshi, ela arremessara no chão, pouco antes de sumir do colégio de Juubangai.  
O Destiny Kishi restante só conseguiu estapear a sua própria testa quando percebeu o que acontecera. As Senshi, no entanto, não perderam muito tempo e já encurralavam o rapaz. Não demorou muito até que o silêncio fosse quebrado, embora fosse um pouco estranho para as Senshi que esse aliado não tivesse corrido ou sumido como a maioria...  
- Quem é você? - perguntou Sailor Moon com autoridade em sua voz.  
O garoto não se recusou a responder, mas manteve a sua voz humilde e calma perante à figura da Senshi. Ele observou, no entanto, diretamente para os olhos de Sailor Moon, esboçando um tímido sorriso em sua direção.  
- Watashi wa Seph desu. - respondeu elegantemente o selenita, erguendo-se e estendendo sua mão na direção de Sailor Moon. Todavia, não era um gesto de desafio ou de ataque, mas uma antiga reverência de um tempo passado. - Jikan no Senshi Uranus Destiny Kishi.  
Como a completar o que dizia, ele girou seu pulso, deixando cair algo no chão. Enquanto todas prestavam atenção ao objeto, Seph aproveitou o momento para escapar. As Senshi, por outro lado, sentiram-se deveras ofendidas ao olharem para um pedaço de concreto de Juuban High School.

***  
Livros. Não apenas um ou dois livros. Não eram também algumas dezenas de livros. Tampouco eram centenas de livros. Eram milhares. Milhares e milhares de livros, tantos livros que fariam o número de estrelas parecer uma simples unidade. Bilhões de livros, todos organizados.  
E ele sabia de cor e salteado do que se tratava cada um deles. A essência de cada um deles... Dentro de si, o conhecimento de todos aqueles livros. Ao mesmo tempo, as maldições e as responsabilidades que esses livros traziam. Muitos deles, os demais não tinham acesso. Apenas ele tinha total acesso à Biblioteca do tempo. Apenas Moon Fox poderia ler todos aqueles livros. Todos aqueles incontáveis livros...  
Henrique vislumbrava toda aquela quantidade de livros, nunca imaginando que pudesse haver tantos livros reunidos. Ou mesmo tanta concentração de cristais num só lugar. Um tanto receoso, porém, ele caminhou diante de alguns dos corredores. Havia um caminho que apenas ele sabia dentro daquele recinto.  
Caminhando como se ele tivesse percorrido aquele trajeto recentemente, Henrique logo encontrou-se diante de uma porta dentro da Biblioteca. Aquela porta somente podia ser aberta por ele e sabendo previamente o que iria encontrar, o garoto sorriu. Ele estendeu a sua mão na altura dos ombros, abrindo sua palma na direção da porta. Murmurando algo incompreenssível aos ouvidos humanos, a porta começou a abrir.  
Logo depois, o brasileiro entrou no mundo dos livros.  
O seu mundo.

***  
- {Droga! Droga! Droga!} - resmungava Daniel pela terceira vez.  
Claro, ninguém poderia culpar o brasileiro por esse vocabulário. Afinal, ele tinha fortes e bons motivos para tanto. A menos, é claro, que ninguém considere sete mísseis versões miniaturas dos alemães V-2 a voar pelas suas cabeças como um motivo forte o suficiente para que Daniel manifestasse a sua indignação e irritação. Principalmente quando um deles passou raspando na sua cabeça.  
De qualquer forma, a única coisa que importava para Daniel, Edson e Kiriko no momento era sair da frente daqueles projéteis. Aos poucos, o aeroporto inteiro se esvaziava. Um tanto desorganizado, caótico e desesperador, mas esvaziava. Entretanto, o que começava a preocupar o trio era que eles subitamente perceberam que eram um dos poucos grupos a não conseguir sair daquele aeroporto.  
Correndo de um lado para o outro, sendo empurrados por uma turba desesperada para o lá e o cá... Daniel estava começando a se perguntar o porquê dele não estar tentando encontrar alguma solução inteligente para aquilo. Afinal de contas, ele era um futuro engenheiro e não poderia perder assim tão facilmente a sua cabeça.  
"NÃO literalmente, foguete estúpido!" reclamou mentalmente o brasileiro, enquanto um outro projétil voava rente à sua cabeleira. Foi então, nesse momento tão estranho e desesperador, que ele teve um Plano (tm). Não era ainda um PLANO de GRANDES proporções ou coisa parecida... apenas um... plano. Mas devia servir. Devia funcionar. Afinal, ELE tivera um plano no meio de um esmagamento de dois lutadores de sumô que estavam de férias. TINHA que ser um bom plano, ne?  
- Eu tenho um plano!> - declarou Daniel, chamando a atenção de Edson e Kiriko. Que estavam de mãos BEM atadas.  
- {O que você disse?} - perguntou Edson, pouco antes de perceber que falara em português. Não levou muito tempo até ele repetir a mesma pergunta na língua internacional, porém.  
- Qual é o plano?> - perguntou Kiriko, arrastando o trio para mais uma das saídas bloqueadas de gente do aeroporto. Era realmente inacreditável que as saídas de incêndio pudessem ficar tão lotadas, em sua opinião.  
Por outro lado, talvez os pingüins tivessem resolvido atacar JUSTAMENTE naquele dia porque era o embarque dos clubes de sumô para o Primeiro Grande Campeonato de Sumô Juvenil em nível internacional. Não que isso realmente importasse para algum dos três ali presentes.  
- Primeiro, eu preciso de dois rolos de papel de alumínio, fita adesiva metálica, dois metros de fio condutor, dois clipes de metal e uma luva de borracha.> - falou Daniel.  
*blinks*blinks*  
- Para que você precisa de tudo isso?> - perguntou curioso Edson, recuperando-se do choque inicial.  
- I'm gonna blast their circuits. - respondeu Tolaris, exibindo um sorriso de vitória.  
- Good plan. - comentou Kiriko, com um sorriso deveras sarcástico em seu rosto. - Mas ONDE você acha que vamos conseguir tudo isso???>  
- ... Não tinha pensado ainda sob esse aspecto...> - revelou Daniel, colocando pensativamente a mão sobre o queixo.  
Entretanto, enquanto Edson e Kiriko produziam gotas gigantes de suor em suas testas, o plano de Daniel não parecia ter sido despercebido por completo no aeroporto. Repentinamente, uma risada histérica foi ouvida por todo o aeroporto, servindo como uma catálise para tornar o local deserto.  
Era algo quase demoníaco e muito assustador. Edson, Kiriko e Daniel ficaram imóveis no meio do saguão principal, curiosos sobre o que poderia ser. Por puro reflexo, Daniel foi obrigado a agir quando um som estranho, mas familiar de tantos anos de televisão e cinema, atingiu seus ouvidos.  
O brasileiro jogou seu próprio corpo na direção dos dois japoneses, arremessando-os ao chão. Antes que qualquer um deles pudesse dizer qualquer coisa, uma enorme explosão foi ouvida por todos. Uma densa fumaça negra envolveu o local, enquanto uma onda de calor terrivelmente quente passou pelas costas do brasileiro. O som de vidros se estilhaçando foi ouvido a seguir, obrigando Daniel a abraçar ainda mais os seus dois protegidos.  
Naquele momento de pura tensão, ele sequer imaginara o que estava a fazer, mas estava grato por tê-lo feito. Ele não queria imaginar o que teria acontecido se seu amigo (ou a namorada(?) dele) tivesse morrido sem que ele fizesse alguma coisa. Ele ficou ainda mais grato quando uma figura humana aparecera no meio da fumaça.  
"Um bombeiro!" pensou Daniel. A princípio, ele estava aliviado, pois conseguiria que todos fossem salvos naquele instante. Todavia, ele começou a se preocupar no instante que a figura humana NÃO parecia estar vestindo uniforme de bombeiro. Quer dizer, ele REALMENTE duvidava que QUALQUER bombeiro do mundo fosse se sujeitar a usar faixas esvoaçantes em sua cintura. Principalmente porque eles poderiam ser o próximo foco de incêndio.  
Chegando a essa conclusão, Daniel teve tempo apenas de tentar empurrar seus amigos para trás de si, usando seu próprio corpo como escudo. Não levou muito tempo até ele se arrepender amargamente daquilo. "Idiota!" gritou sua mente, "Você deveria era ter FUGIDO com eles!" continuava a voz chata da sua mente que sempre falava depois que era tarde demais.  
Isso acentuou-se terrivelmente quando Daniel viu a ponta de uma katana na direção de seu pescoço. Uma katana de VERDADE, frisava ele. O metal da lâmina ainda refletia algumas das explosões que as miniaturas de V-2 estavam a provocar no aeroporto. Daniel arriscou um olhar para o suposto 'bombeiro' e se surpreendeu quando encontrou uma figura deveras... perturbadora.  
A mão parecia ter sido cortada com uma gilete, mas a garota que segurava a katana parecia não se importar muito com aquilo. Bem, Daniel não iria ser o primeiro a comentar aquilo para ela. Mas o que perturbava Daniel realmente era o fato dela ser... familiar. Claro, metade das pessoas que conhecia parecia familiar, então... por que aquela estranha sensação?  
Déjà vu. Foi tudo o que a mente de Daniel 'Tolaris' conseguiu produzir quando a katana aproximava-se a grande velocidade.  
*CLING*  
- Nã-nã... - disse uma voz. Para Daniel, parecia a voz de Deus, um salvador ou até mesmo Satã. Mas ele estava grato por ainda respirar sem o auxílio de um buraco no meio da garganta.  
Kiriko, por sua vez, já estava desmaiada por algum tempo e Edson parecia não estar prestando atenção alguma para o que estava acontecendo. Isso, é claro, deixou Tolaris deveras perturbado. Seria ele o ÚNICO naquele aeroporto a estar com a sanidade intacta???  
Quando a fumaça dissipou-se, revelando que apenas restavam a garota, o salvador, o trio e mais de cinqüenta pingüins no aeroporto, Daniel obteve sua resposta. No ínterim, ele aproveitou para amaldiçoar Murphy e sua lei. Mas, devido a alguma estranha e misteriosa força, Daniel resolveu prestar atenção ao seu salvador. Na verdade, tentar centrar sua atenção para a dupla de espadachins que estavam fervorosamente atacando um ao outro no meio do saguão. A visão então o deixou pálido.  
O garoto que lutava com a garota das espadas era a descrição PERFEITA de Saturn Dragon, se ele se lembrava bem dos fanfics que o primo de seu primo escrevera. A presença da faixa negra com o símbolo de Saturno desenhado em branco nela em sua testa serviu para re-afirmar a sua opinião. O garoto, trajando uma camisa negra com um dragão dourado desenhado nela sem mangas e meio justa, calça cinza escura, com guardas metálicas em seus braços... ele somente poderia ser Strike Fiss, o príncipe de Saturno!  
- {Isso se o que Henrique escreveu é verdade.} - adicionou Daniel, bem baixo a si mesmo.  
Todavia, era bem verdade que aquele suposto Strike Fiss devia ter salvo a sua vida colocando a própria katana no curso da lâmina da garota das espadas. Aliás, o uniforme que ela vestia... embora parecesse familiar, Daniel não conseguia se lembrar de NENHUM fanfic que pudesse fazê-lo se lembrar dele. As roupas... eram tão estranhas, mas tão familiares. A frustração cresceu dentro do coração do brasileiro, até que ele resolveu desistir de tentar se lembrar.  
Foi então que começou a prestar atenção ao que estava acontecendo com os foguetes. Um garoto com um uniforme semelhante ao de Strike Fiss, mas em tons de azul escura, estava a segurar duas facas em suas mãos, enquanto uma grande quantidade de terra estava atingindo os foguetes e aos pingüins.  
- URANUS EARTH TREMBLE! - gritou o Dragon Kishi, enfiando suas duas facas no chão. Um tremor de terra espalhou-se pelo aeroporto, destruindo qualquer vidro que ainda não tivesse sido quebrado.  
Daniel começou a ter uma terrível sensação naquele instante que uma viagem a Tóquio estava começando a ser perigosa demais para a sua saúde. E que ele NÃO ia gostar daquilo. Edson, aparentemente, resolveu colocar naquele momento a sua atenção ao que acontecia ao seu redor.  
- {Quem são eles?} - perguntou Edson, causando uma gota de suor em Daniel 'Tolaris'.  
- DESTINY DESTRUCTION! - gritou repentinamente uma voz.  
- ABAIXEM-SE!!!> - gritou então uma segunda voz.  
Os dois brasileiros tiveram tempo apenas de ver uma grande quantidade de energia engra sendo disparada em sua direção. Entretanto, quando eles pensaram que aquele seria o fim deles, a Sorte sorria para o lado deles. Em outras palavras, eles estavam gratos que haviam DOIS Dragon Kishi a lutarem e a defenderem suas vidas. No caso, o corpo de Uranus Dragon, que estava a bloquear a esfera de energia, enquanto Strike Fiss voltava para a sua luta com espadas.  
Kare, entretanto, não estava gostando de sua situação. O aparecimento de Seph também havia sido algo imprevisível e nesse momento, ter dois Dragon Kishi a aparecerem no aeroporto, estava complicando todos os planos. Pensar que tudo corria normalmente até o despertar de Moon Fox...  
Moon Fox?  
Uma simples, mas persistente idéia veio-lhe à mente. Na verdade, uma conclusão um tanto precipitada. Moon Fox poderia ser a pessoa por trás de todos aqueles acontecimentos estranhos. Se assim fosse, como Art permitiria que o selenita viesse a estragar seus próprios planos? A resposta era clara para Kare. Das duas hipóteses, ela apenas poderia escolher uma. Ou Moon Fox estava a escrever sem o consentimento de Art, ou então... ou então Art estava disposto a livrar-se dela!  
A conclusão não era tão absurda quanto se poderia pensar. Afinal de contas, ela não era uma das mais bem quistas dentre os Destiny Kishi e ela já havia realmente escrito um trecho com a Silver Pen. Apenas isso bastava para que, depois de todos terem escrito, o feitiço fosse concretizado. Mas... por que Art iria matá-la? Essa pergunta repercurtiu na sua mente de tal forma que acabou por resultar num corte lateral em seu rosto.  
Voltando a prestar maior atenção ao Saturn Dragon, Kare abandonou por ora os seus pensamentos sobre o aparecimento dos Dragon Kishi. Segurando sua katana, ela estava certa que suas habilidades com a espada não seriam suficientes contra o príncipe de Saturno. Segura disso, Saturn Destiny Kishi saltou para trás, aproveitando o movimento para guardar a sua espada. Strike Fiss vinha logo após ela, sua Kuronoken perigosamente avançando em sua direção. Foi então que ela encontrou a brecha perfeita para o ataque.  
- HOJI NO KEN! - gritou a Destiny Kishi, surpreendendo o selenita.  
Com o movimento das mãos, ela produzira um flash negro em seu corpo, fazendo que Strike Fiss hesitasse em seu ataque. Seu olhar analisador continuou a observar os gestos da guerreira, disposto a tentar compreender o porquê dela parecer ter o mesmo tipo de poder que ele. Não demorou muito até que a luz negra concentrou-se nas mãos de Kare, que então retirava da luz a sua própria katana negra. A visão da espada da morte surpreendeu o príncipe de Saturno por alguns instantes, que mostraram então serem demais preciosos.  
Kare apoiou seus pés numa coluna do aeroporto, saltando na direção do selenita. Apesar de Strike Fiss colocar sua espada em guarda, a katana negra de Kare tocou a sua testa, o que causou num súbito enfraquecimento de Saturn Dragon. Mas ele não seria derrotado facilmente.  
- FISS! - gritou ele, reproduzindo um dos seus primeiros ataques. A energia, no entanto, foi o suficiente para arremessar Kare para longe.  
Ela começou a respirar pesado, pouco depois ela falou com sua voz alta o suficiente para que todos a ouvissem.  
- Eu vou ser a Arauta da Morte... - disse ela, desaparecendo num vórtex de energia negra.  
Daniel 'Tolaris' decidiu que, naquele momento, ele devia começar a procurar por um psicanalista.


	13. Fábulas

Episódio 12: Fábulas

" Yesterday is but today's memory, tomorrow is today's dream. "  
-= Kahlil Gibian =-

Livros. Uma boa definição do que seriam livros é que sejam depósitos de conhecimento. Neles, colocamos a nossa história, para que jamais nos esqueçamos dela. Colocamos as nossas ciências, para que as idéias não sejam perdidas. Nelas... também colocamos as ficções. Muitas delas talvez sejam melhor conhecidas como fábulas. Histórias fantásticas de tempos passados, onde os deuses reinariam sobre a Terra e todos os homens. Não importava a religião que eles acreditavam, qualquer ser que conseguisse estar acima de qualquer outro era um herói. Acima disso, um semi-deus. E então, você encontraria os deuses acima desses semi-deuses.  
Mas fábulas eram histórias. Histórias que nossa imaginação nos conta para explicarmos um fato que não compreendemos por completo. Por essa razão, as fábulas permaneciam como uma resposta imutável até que alguém contrariasse com as secas, duras e gélidas palavras da ciência. Mas para fazer ciência, você também precisava de imaginação, para pensar num meio diferente do que aqueles que foram percorridos. De uma forma geral, tudo estava preso àquele elemento tão humano em nossos corações e mentes.  
Imaginação.  
Mas para algumas pessoas, essas fábulas continham um pouco de verdade. A verdade nunca está totalmente revelada. Pode ser que a ciência esteja nos ludibriando e então perceberemos que as fábulas continham uma verdade maior do que pensávamos que pudesse ter. Uma pessoa com certo grau de paranóia poderia se perder nesses pensamentos. Afinal, todos buscamos a verdade, certo? A verdade que sempre está lá fora...  
Entretanto, algumas pessoas tinham direito à verdadeira e única Verdade. Os fatos, toscos e brutos, estariam sempre presentes deles, não importava o quanto poderia se dizer através deles, mas o que eles eram. Os fatos eram... fatos. Nada podia mudar os fatos. Dependia, no entanto, da imaginação de cada um para analisar aqueles fatos. Um fato não passa a ser um evento sem que o tempo aja em sua presença. Um fato não significa nada sem que exista o Tempo.  
Para Moon Fox, esse era o principal motivo de ser quem ele era. Para proteger aquele tempo, para que os fatos não fossem se tornar terrivelmente abomináveis. Para que a verdade fosse mantida. Para que os eventos pudessem ocorrer, liderando a todo para um tempo melhor e mais justo. Porém, o que levava os fatos a se tornarem fatos era o relacionamento entre as pessoas. O que uma faria diante da outra... e dependeria o fato das reações de cada pessoa. Por esse motivo, o Destiny Kishi isolou-se diante da Biblioteca do Tempo. Ele precisava saber a verdade, não importava como. Ele precisava saber a verdade. Ele ansiava por ela.  
Resoluto em sua decisão, ele passou a pensar sobre o que Art havia dito. Mesmo que Dark Angel tivesse vindo àquele plano... tudo estaria destruído segundo os fanfics de Henrique 'Ranma' Loyola. Não haveria viagem a Tóquio ou coisa parecida, já que Tóquio não estaria de pé. Entretanto, isso significava que Art não havia dito toda a verdade. Ele não era o principal causador das suas histórias tornarem-se realidade. Ele não tinha o poder para tanto. Pelo menos, não até aquele momento.  
E mesmo que ele fosse o 'responsável' pelas mortes dos bilhões que estiveram escravizados sob as garras de Garot... ele não teria sido nada mais do que um instrumento do Destino. Determinação começou a brilhar nos olhos do brasileiro, os fatos sendo colocados de uma forma tão lógica em sua mente que ele duvidava que fosse diferente a conclusão.  
Ainda que ele tivesse presenciado a tudo por meio de seus fanfics... ainda que tudo fosse verdade... ele tinha tanta responsabilidade disso quanto Art. Ele era um observador, não um assassino. Um observador. A determinação cresceu sob seus olhos, sua decisão tendo sido tomada. Com passos rápidos e seguros, ele saiu da câmara da Biblioteca do Tempo.  
Seus olhos não viam mais os livros ao seu redor. Ao contrário, vislumbravam-se apenas com o caminho da verdade. Caminhando, ele demorou pouco até chegar à entrada daquele cômodo. Não ficou surpreso quando viu a figura masculina ali de pé. Os cabelos prateados pareciam querer esconder o verde de seus olhos, ou talvez o que aqueles olhos poderiam dizer a seu respeito. Vestindo um uniforme semelhante ao o seu, Art parecia ser uma serpente prestes a dar o bote em sua presa.  
No caso, o próprio Moon Fox.  
- Espero que já tenha se decidido, Moon Fox. - comentou Art, mantendo sempre sua voz neutra. - Nós temos pouco tempo se planejamos que tudo ocorra conforme o planejado.  
Henrique não piscou os olhos, tampouco desviou o seu olhar. Ele sabia o que Art estava a planejar. Sem diminuir o seu passo, ele sabia que Art o seguiria até o Salão de Prata. Art desejava uma resposta.  
Todavia, haviam mais segredos sob as palavras de Art do que ele jamais poderia imaginar... e, infelizmente, alguns dos segredos estavam sendo desvendados pelo seu raciocínio de ficwriter aliado às lembranças selenitas de Moon Fox. Pela primeira vez desde o seu despertar, Henrique agradeceu aos kamis por lembrar de tudo, embora ainda preferisse permanecer na santa ignorância dos abençoados pelo esquecimento.

***  
- Ok... - falou Sailor Mercury, respirando fundo. - Estão todos bem? Aliás, estão TODOS aqui?  
Uma rápida olhada no local diria tudo. O pátio da Juuban High School estava parcialmente destruído, pedaços de concreto espalhados pelo chão evidenciando a gravidade do problema que as Senshi tinham nas mãos. UM novo inimigo havia sido capaz de fazer tudo aquilo e elas não puderam fazer nada, apenas esperar que aqueles malditos pingüins desaparecessem junto com seus foguetes e rezar para que aquele estranho guerreiro que aparecera repentinamente fosse aliado DELAS e não mais um inimigo a ser combatido. Porém, apenas o fato dele ter lutado contra a guerreira não significava que ele estava do lado das Senshi. ESSE era um grande problema. Realmente, rezar por um dia tranqüilo não significava muito para os kamis que estivessem olhando por Tóquio.  
Esfregando seu braço, Sailor Moon pareceu pensativa por alguns instantes. As demais começaram a andar pelos destroços na tentativa de encontrar alguma pista do misterioso 'aliado' de Urano que havia surgido durante a invasão dos pingüins, rezando para que NÃO encontrassem nenhum corpo (de um ser humano, lógico, porque de pingüins tinha de monte) sob os restos de concreto que impediam a entrada de qualquer pessoa no pátio da escola. E, finalmente, após gastar um pouco de fosfato a mais para que seu cérebro funcionasse mais racionalmente, Sailor Moon falou uma frase que deixou Sailor Mercury preocupada.  
- Cadê o Ricardo?  
Os olhos azuis da mercuriana arregalaram-se quando ela lembrou que o primo de Martin havia desaparecido durante a batalha, ou melhor, que ela havia se ESQUECIDO dele durante toda aquela confusão. Só se lembrava de tê-lo visto sendo pisoteado pela multidão de alunos desesperados querendo sair da escola e, depois disso, nada mais...  
- Sailor Senshi! Procurem pelo Ricardo, RÁPIDO!!! - gritou Sailor Mercury, iniciando um rastreamento com seu computador. "Vamos, vamos... esteja vivo para que eu consiga localizá-lo pelo calor de seu corpo..."  
Ao escutarem o grito de Sailor Mercury, as Senshi aumentaram a velocidade de busca, levantando tijolos, pedaços de concreto, madeira, metal, qualquer coisa que estivesse em seu caminho e que pudesse estar SOBRE o brasileiro. Por mais pesados que os destroços fossem, Sailor Jupiter poderia erguê-los com facilidade, tamanho o desespero que se instalara em sua mente. Sailor Venus, por sua vez, olhava cuidadosamente em todos os lugares em que uma pessoa em pânico poderia se refugiar no meio de uma batalha.  
- Não... - murmurou Sailor Moon, em um aparente estado de choque, olhando para um lado do pátio. - De novo, não...  
A Senshi de Mercúrio sentiu seu sangue gelar quando ouviu as palavras de Sailor Moon e direcionou seu computador na direção para a qual ela olhava. Duas formas apareceram na tela, ambas vermelhas; uma mais forte, Sailor Moon, e outra mais fraca. Pelo formato da imagem, a pessoa deveria estar deitada. Pisando com cuidado sobre o concreto, Sailor Mercury aproximou-se da líder das Senshi, que tinha seus olhos marejados. Sob uma pilha de entulho, uma mão podia ser vista. Uma mão arranhada e ensangüentada.  
Sailor Uranus e Sailor Jupiter retiraram o entulho com uma calma que escondia um temor que nenhuma desejava ver concretizado, enquanto Sailor Neptune afastava Sailor Saturn do local. Sailor Mercury permanecia próxima à pilha de entulho, com seu computador programado para controlar os sinais vitais daquele que estava soterrado.  
Pouco a pouco, o entulho sendo retirado, as Senshi puderam ver quem estava soterrado. O uniforme da Juuban High School estava com alguns rasgos, mas nada que denunciasse ferimentos expostos. Quando finalmente tudo havia sido retirado de cima do corpo, Sailor Mercury tocou no pescoço do rapaz, procurando seu pulso. Suspirando de alívio, ela reverteu sua transformação e sinalizou para que as outras também o fizessem. Era a hora das alunas da Juuban High School chamarem a ambulância para um amigo ferido, não mais das Senshi.

***  
Na casa de Ami, Paolla permanecia sentada perante ao computador de Ami, checando seus e-mails. O Cassiopéia havia sido guardado temporariamente, por sugestão da própria Ami, que permitira que Paolla usasse o computador e a conexão pelo tempo que quisesse. O que havia acontecido em seu quarto agora estava guardado em sua memória, adormecido, pelo menos por enquanto. Naquele momento, tudo o que ela queria eram notícias de casa.  
Não eram muitos e-mails a serem recebidos em sua conta da Netscape. Provavelmente, em menos de vinte minutos estaria offline e de volta aos seus estudos. Seus olhos perderam parte do brilho quando recebeu a mensagem da pessoa que era seu namorado quando saíra do Brasil. Era a resposta ao e-mail que enviara poucas horas antes de sofrer o 'acidente'... e a confirmação do que já sabia.  
Principalmente depois da 'fusão', ela sabia que o que havia feito era o melhor para o bem estar da pessoa que amava. Não desejava colocar a vida dele em risco, não desejava mais mortes, desilusões, nada. Digitando algumas palavras, a ficwriter agradeceu a compreensão daquele cujo coração estava sendo partido a cada minuto que se passava sem a sua presença ao seu lado; daquele que teria tudo para pedir mais uma chance, para jurar que nada abalaria ou modificaria seus sentimentos por ela, mas que simplesmente concordara com todas as suas palavras. Era melhor assim.  
Sentindo seus olhos ficarem úmidos, ela rapidamente passou para o próximo e-mail, vindo do primo de seu amigo Daniel.  
"Hiya, Fernando... o que me traz de novidade?"

From : kwabara@hotmail.com  
To : "Tieko" plimy@netscape.net>  
Subject : .  
Date : Sun, 18 Jun 1995 23:06:53 -0400

Oi, Tieko!

Só escrevi para avisar que o Tolaris chega amanhã de manhã em Tóquio, junto com o Cloud!

See ya!  
Kwabara

______________________________________________________  
Get Your Private, Free Email at http://www.hotmail.com

Mensagem curta (que tinha mais cabeçalho do que conteúdo e mostrando o quanto uma pessoa poderia ser sucinta para esses assuntos), mas que serviu para encher o coração da brasileira com um pouco da alegria antes perdida. Era hora de ir ao Templo Hikawa para contar a novidade para Martin.  
Ela desligou o computador e correu ao seu quarto para pegar sua bolsa e deixar um bilhete para Ami. Se bem que sua anfitriã costumava passar no templo antes de voltar para casa, mas precaução nunca era demais. Quando a ficwriter abriu a bolsa para pegar uma caneta, uma foto caiu de dentro de sua agenda. Uma foto de tempos felizes...   
Uma parte de sua memória a lembrou que possuía controle sobre o gelo. Mesmo sem estar transformada, ela desejou que esse poder retornasse às suas mãos, só mais uma vez, só mais uma vez...  
E a foto foi rodeada por uma camada de gelo, tão densa que apresentava uma coloração azul. Quando Mizuno Ami voltasse para sua casa, encontraria a foto congelada de um casal feliz. A foto congelada na tentativa de paralisar o tempo... pena que Paolla sabia que o Tempo jamais poderia ser parado.

***  
- Hnn...  
A tontura parecia diminuir, mas sua cabeça ainda latejava de dor. Colocando a mão sobre sua cabeça, demorou um pouco até conseguir ter a coragem de abrir os olhos. Parecia que um caminhão havia atropelado ele.  
A súbita sensação de que ele não estava numa cama reforçou a idéia de que não havia sido tudo um sonho... seja lá o que quer que tivesse acontecido. Mas tampouco ele estava num hospital e havia um forte cheiro de fumaça pelo ar.  
Ao abrir os olhos, a tontura pareceu piorar por alguns instantes, mas logo a sua visão se tornou menos turva. Havia uma forte luz em sua direção, o que não facilitou muito para a sua recuperação. Entretanto, não demorou muito até que pudesse ver tudo claramente.  
Ele piscou intensamente seus olhos no momento que percebeu onde ele estava. Uma pergunta apenas ecoou por sua mente, sendo repetida por sua voz.  
- {Onde estou?}  
A pergunta não era banal. Diante de seus olhos, as ruínas cinzentas de algum lugar. Ele estava, naquele momento, no meio de alguns destroços. Ao ver tais ruínas, ele surpreendeu-se por ainda estar vivo. Todavia, ele não se lembrava de qualquer coisa que pudesse explicar as razões dele estar no meio daquela destruição.  
- Daijoubu? - perguntou uma voz.  
Ele quase entrou em pânico quando ouviu a voz atrás de si. Virando-se bruscamente, ele encontrou a figura feminina. Na verdade, uma garota bem familiar. Sacudindo um pouco a cabeça, ele tentou entender o que a garota dissera antes. Seus olhos azuis demonstravam uma certa preocupação e não fugiu de sua atenção que era uma garota loira.  
Um tanto incomum era seu longo cabelo ou mesmo a roupa que usava. Parecia que usava uma roupa de marinheiro modificada para mulheres... mas foi quando ele observou a tiara que ela usava em sua cabeça... ou mesmo as asas brancas enormes em suas costas, que ele percebeu.  
- {Isso é um sonho?} - perguntou ele, a dor de cabeça apenas piorando a cada instante.  
- Daijoubu? - repetiu a garota.  
Ele continuou olhando em sua direção, até distinguir outras figuras próximas daquele anjo. A loira timidamente colocou a mão sobre a sua testa, logo depois virando-se e dizendo algo para as outras garotas. Ricardo sacudiu mais uma vez a sua cabeça, como se quisesse se lembrar de alguma coisa. Foi um choque quando ele conseguiu reconhecer a todo aquele grupo de garotas.  
Sailor Senshi.  
Se as descrições não estivessem erradas, elas deviam ser as Sailor Senshi! Seus olhos tornaram-se enormes diante da revelação, mas sua mente ainda teimava em continuar a questionar sobre o que estava acontecendo. Fracamente, ele pensou um pouco e conseguiu produzir alguma coisa que as Senshi pudessem entender.  
- O que aconteceu?> - perguntou ele, sua voz fraca e suave como um sussurro. Entretanto, a loira sorriu diante das reações do garoto.  
- Você ficará bem em breve...> - respondeu a garota de cabelos azuis.  
Depois disso, Ricardo apenas conseguiu perceber uma vertigem atingir a sua cabeça como um raio. Sua visão turvou-se mais uma vez, as vozes das Senshi pareciam desesperadas sobre seu estado de saúde quando ele desfalecia.  
Mas no pequeno momento em que permanecera consciente, Ricardo estivera a pensar. Não se era possível que as Senshi existissem. Ou mesmo sobre elas serem tão parecidas com as descrições dos fanfics. Não, a pergunta que ecoava em sua mente era muito mais abrangente. Uma pergunta que responderia à todas aquelas anteriores.

Afinal, qual era o limite entre a realidade e a ficção?

***  
E essa era exatamente a pergunta que Henrique fazia mentalmente para si mesmo. Ali, parado diante do grande espelho de Sailor Pluto, ele se sentia no limite entre a realidade e a ficção, a ponto de não conseguir mais discernir o que era real e o que era apenas fruto de sua imaginação.  
A voz suave de Art repetia palavras que ele não estava interessado em escutar, palavras vazias, sem qualquer significado para o adolescente que havia sido arrancado de seu mundo. Ele apenas olhava para as imagens que apareciam no espelho, ainda com a mente fixa em um único assunto. Em como que havia conseguido escrever tantas histórias com tamanha fidelidade ao que um dia fora real.  
Moon Destiny Kishi estava perdido em seus pensamentos, totalmente alheio ao discurso inútil de Art, observando novamente os detalhes do laboratório de Lucifer, até que uma imagem lhe chamou a atenção. A imagem de dois jovens presos. Era... era como se tudo o que ele havia escrito fosse realidade, como se as suas palavras postas no papel determinassem o destino daqueles dois jovens.  
Cerrando o punho, por um momento Henrique se amaldiçoou por ter escrito aquela história. O que antes era apenas uma forma de expressar sua imaginação, havia se transformado, naquele momento, no causador dos males que aqueles dois estavam sofrendo. E ele não podia ficar parado diante daquilo. Não depois de se lembrar, de saber quem realmente era.  
- Art. - falou Henrique, interrompendo o discurso de Earth Destiny Kishi. - Seja claro. O que você pretende REALMENTE fazer?  
- Você é o First Writer, Moon Destiny Kishi. O melhor de todos nós. Suas palavras podem determinar o destino das pessoas e...  
- Eu falei para você ser **CLARO**, Art. - interrompeu Henrique, visivelmente nervoso.  
- Tudo bem. - suspirou Art. - As ações de Lucifer estão provocando uma distorção nas Linhas Temporais e precisamos corrigir isso.  
- Como nos velhos tempos. E qual a história que você quer escrever para que tudo volte ao normal? Você sabe que não podemos simplesmente eliminá-lo do mapa para que a distorção acabe. - comentou Henrique, a mão apoiada no cabo de sua katana. - A nova storyline deve ser concisa e coerente, sem entrar em conflito com a antiga, e deve ser escrita antes que seja tarde demais.  
- Eu sabia que você ia falar isso. Acompanhe-me.  
Henrique 'Ranma' suspirou. Andar de uma sala para outra estava ficando tedioso, especialmente quando ele percebeu que estava sendo levado para a mesma sala de onde havia saído. Lá estava uma grande mesa, a mesma da época do Milênio de Prata, com dez cadeiras, uma para cada Destiny Kishi, uma para Sailor Pluto e uma que sempre ficava vazia. Sobre a mesa estava uma pilha de papéis especiais, feitos por artesãos de Plutão sob encomenda da Senshi do Tempo para que tudo o que fosse escrito neles, com a tinta das Silver Pen, tornasse-se realidade.  
Um gesto de Art fez com que ele se sentasse e começasse a ler o que já havia sido escrito por Art, Neko e Kare. Lentamente, a expressão de seu rosto foi mudando, até que ergueu a cabeça na direção dos três Destiny Kishi.  
- Vocês sabem quem são os outros Destiny Kishi atualmente, estou certo?  
- Certo. - respondeu Kare, apoiando-se na mesa, ao lado de Henrique.  
- Devo supor que tudo o que está escrito aqui é uma mera tentativa de reunir todos os demais, correto? - continuou Henrique, sua voz ficando cada vez mais irônica.  
- Hai. - respondeu Neko.  
- Se querem mesmo corrigir a distorção das Linhas Temporais, precisam de TODOS os Destiny Kishi... e vocês quase MATARAM Mercury Destiny Kishi! - exclamou Moon Destiny Kishi, olhando fixamente para Neko. - Agora diga-me, Art, qual a storyline que você planejou?!  
Art sorriu. Aquela era a reação esperada por ele.  
- Somente o poder máximo do Ginzuishou poderá corrigir essa distorção e Serenity só conseguirá isso no futuro, em Neo Crystal Tokyo. O Destiny Timeline Restore não tem energia suficiente para alinhar novamente todos os universos.  
- Você quer dizer que... - começou Henrique, compreendendo o plano de Art.  
- Isso mesmo. Devemos acelerar o surgimento de Neo Crystal Tokyo.  
Henrique empalideceu e ficou em silêncio durante alguns instantes. Ele ainda se lembrava das palavras de Sailor Pluto, Neo Crystal Tokyo era uma civilização que só poderia surgir quando a paz estivesse presente em todos os países, no coração de todas as pessoas. No século XX, ela não passaria de uma utopia que entraria em colapso, sem uma rainha que, com a sabedoria que somente o Tempo seria capaz de trazer, fosse amada pelo povo e trouxesse a união para todo o planeta. Não era a hora de Neo Crystal Tokyo surgir... se tudo o que ele havia escrito fosse verdade, Usagi... a Princesa Serenity não estava madura o suficiente para se tornar a Neo Rainha Serenity e a utopia encontraria seu fim pouco depois de começar.  
A humanidade não estava preparada para o mundo 'cor-de-rosa' que Art queria fazer. Não naquele século.  
- Você enlouqueceu? - foi a única resposta de Henrique diante do absurdo que havia escutado.  
- Moon Fox, entenda, é a única maneira de evitar o caos total! - exclamou Neko, aproximando-se.  
- Meu nome é Henrique... - ele resmungou, levantando-se da cadeira. - ... e não vou escrever uma linha sequer dessa história absurda. Se quiserem que eu trace UMA linha... - ele continuou, ficando em posição de defesa. - ... terão que me obrigar a tal.  
- Então prepare-se, Moon Fox! - gritou Neko, rodopiando como uma bailarina e parando com o dedo apontado na direção de Henrique. - Neptune... TSUNAMI!!!  
Uma violenta onda de água surgiu do nada e teria atingido o adolescente, se ele não tivesse saltado para fora do alcance do ataque de Neko. Quando sentiu novamente o chão sob seus pés, cruzou rapidamente os braços, fazendo surgir uma esfera de energia em seus punhos.  
- Moon Time CRASH!  
A energia atingiu Neko em cheio, arremessando-a na direção da parede. Por um momento, Henrique hesitou, pensando se tudo o que estava acontecendo era real ou mais um sonho que estava tendo. Ele podia sentir a energia correndo em seu corpo, fluindo como parte de seu ser. Era algo impressionante...  
- Earth Power HURRICANE!  
Logo após ouvir a voz de Art, Henrique sentiu seu corpo ser envolvido por uma lufada de vento e ser atingido por pedras cortantes que eram arrancadas do chão pela força do vento. O tempo que ele perdera apenas naquele pequeno pensamento era grande demais para guerreiros, mesmo para aqueles que não foram treinados para combates. Essa lição Henrique aprendeu da pior maneira possível.  
Em seguida, ele desfaleceu.

***  
Inacreditável.  
Ele apenas conseguia encontrar essa palavra para descrever o que seus sentidos percebiam. Inacreditável.  
Daniel 'Tolaris' quase chegou a se beliscar, apenas para ter certeza de que estava acordado e não, dormindo. Mas não o fez. Ao mesmo tempo, ele desejava que aquilo fosse realidade. Fixando seu olhar nos dois jovens na sua frente, ele ainda não conseguia acreditar que aqueles fossem dois dos heróis do mundo. Não conseguia crer em seus olhos que aqueles fossem Saturn e Uranus Dragon. Dragon Kishi, segundo ele dizia, eram fruto da imaginação de Ranma.  
Mas eles estavam ali. E o salvaram de uma louca psicótica.  
"Definitivamente, preciso de um psicanalista..." concluiu ele novamente. Era inacreditável.  
Daniel 'Tolaris' ainda lutava para fazer com que sua respiração voltasse ao normal, assim como seus batimentos cardíacos, acelerados quase a ponto de fazer com que seu coração saltasse pela boca.  
Algo semelhante ao que ocorrera quando aquele cachorro enorme abocanhou seu joelho enquanto andava de bicicleta pela rua, mas acrescido de uma dose muito, mas MUITO maior de adrenalina. Por sua vez, Edson Makoto Kimura se ocupava em tentar fazer com que a jovem guia de intercâmbio ACORDASSE de seu leve sono... para não dizer desmaio.  
Porém, seus esforços em fazer com que seu organismo reagisse à 'normalidade' novamente imposta ao aeroporto, semi-destruído, estavam sendo em vão, quando olhava para as duas figuras à sua frente. Ele mal podia acreditar em seus olhos!  
- Saturn Dragon?> - murmurou Daniel, em um tom de voz alto o suficiente para que o rapaz com a faixa negra na testa virasse em sua direção. - Uranus Dragon?> - e o outro rapaz também virou em sua direção.  
Saturn Dragon olhou o brasileiro com assombro, até que se lembrou das reportagens da Newsweek e da Times. Ele havia se divertido muito com elas, principalmente porque nunca havia conseguido uma foto de si próprio quando transformado. Uranus Dragon apenas sorriu e fez que sim com a cabeça.  
- Vocês estão bem?> - perguntou Uranus Dragon, aproximando-se dos três. E aparentemente notando que aquele era o único grupo de pessoas doido o suficiente para permanecer naquele local durante um ataque de... pingüins.  
- Estou inteiro... acho que é um excelente sinal.> - respondeu Daniel, ainda abismado com o que via. - Obrigado por nos salvar.>  
- É a nossa função, não é?> - sorriu sarcasticamente Saturn Dragon, enfim saindo de seus pensamentos. - Cuidem-se!> Ja na!  
Daniel apenas conseguiu olhar para os dois guerreiros, enquanto eles desapareciam de sua vista.  
- Ja... - começou Daniel, até se lembrar de dois detalhes chamados Edson e a guia. - {Clooooooud! Você tá legal?!}  
- {Na medida do possível. Agora, quanto a ELA...} - respondeu Edson, ainda segurando uma guia desmaiada. - {O que devemos fazer?}  
- {Pegue a listagem dela, veja onde raios eu vou ficar e aproveite para telefonar para a central de intercâmbio.}  
- Nani yo?! {Por que eu?!}  
- 'Cause you're the only one here who knows how to speak Japanese, my dear Cloud. - cantarolou Daniel, pegando o que antes era um monte de listas com o nome de alunos e entregando-o para Edson. Não sem antes ler cuidadosamente os nomes que estavam em romanji. - Este é o meu nome. Agora leia o que está escrito depois dele, sim?  
Edson pegou a lista e olhou para seu amigo com olhos espantosamente curiosos. Era a primeira vez em uma semana que ele estava vendo Daniel tomar uma atitude que não fosse cômica ou ao menos absurda. Ele estava falando SÉRIO! Era algo a ser lembrado... pelo menos pelas próximas quatro semanas.  
- Hai. {Ok... Graminho, Daniel Rezende... Tsu... tsu...} - gaguejou Edson, rindo no final do processo de gaguejar. - HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!  
- {Tá rindo do que, cara?! Fala logo!}  
- {...hahahahahaha... aqui tá escrito...} - continuou Edson, fazendo pausas para pegar fôlego. - {Tsukino-ke.}  
- AAAAAARRRRRRRRGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!! - foi o grito que pôde ser escutado por todo o aeroporto. E não era um grito de dor.  
Claro, talvez apenas aquele lutador de sumô que estava preso na saída de emergência do aeroporto tivesse escutado além dos dois. Fora isso, ninguém estava a prestar muita atenção aos gritos e esperneios de Daniel. Principalmente aos vários 'Por que EU???' que ele começou a esbravejar.

***  
Por outro lado, Chris Stover e Maury Sillery estavam de volta ao Japão depois daquela atribulada viagem de intercâmbio da qual haviam participado. Olhando para a agora rotineira paz de Tóquio, os dois amigos sorriam ao observar para o Templo Hikawa. Cada um trazia um sorriso que ia de orelha a orelha, imaginando principalmente o que iria acontecer quando o pessoal os visse... e sem saquinhos de amendoim!  
Haviam partido do Canadá sem avisar ninguém... seria uma grande surpresa quando Rei e Makoto os vissem chegando repentinamente. Uma agradável, e cheia de ossos quebrados, surpresa, adicionava Chris para si mesmo.  
Calmamente, eles subiram as escadas do templo, assoviando. O que eles nunca esperariam encontrar seria alguma ameaça às suas vidas LÁ, no templo shinto... isto é, não até receberem uma pancada em suas nucas, proveniente de uma shinai empunhada por um aprendiz chamado Yuuichiro.  
- Vocês não vão incomodar a paz desse templo novamente, malditos invasores!!! - gritou Yuuichiro, com um colete acolchoado, semelhante aos usados por jogadores de baseball, protetores de joelhos e cotovelos usados no hockey e capacete de kendo. Claro, magnificamente empunhada por ele, a espada de bambu parecia MUITO intimidadora...  
Chris e Maury decidiram processar a informação, que chegava aos seus cérebros, em partes:  
01. Eles haviam levado uma SENHORA pancada nas nucas.  
02. Detalhe: por uma SHINAI.  
03. O agressor era Yuuichiro. Isso já seria um bom motivo para risadas, MAS, continuando...  
04. Ele estava usando uma roupa deveras esquisita. Provavelmente para se defender de possíveis ataques.  
05. Incomodar a paz do templo novamente, ele disse?!  
06. Conclusão: Yuuichiro precisava de uma lição para aprender a respeitar os amigos.  
- Yuuichiroooooooo! Não nos reconhece mais?! - gritou Chris, acenando para o fantasiado, enquanto Maury tomava a shinai.  
- Nani?! Chris? Maury? - perguntou surpreso Yuuichiro, lembrando-se então que aquele era um templo shinto e não um dojo.  
- Que bela maneira de receber velhos amigos... - gemeu Maury, esfregando a nuca e jogando a shinai para longe. - Acho que você precisa se lembrar melhor da gente. - continuou Maury com um sorriso deveras estranho.  
- Aconteceu alguma coisa? - perguntou Chris, com o mesmo sorriso pateta de Maury.  
- Nada não, é que... - começou Yuuichiro, antes de ser bruscamente interrompido por um grito feminino proveniente da porta do templo. Um grito muito familiar e agradável, pelo menos para Chris.  
Algumas horas mais tarde, Mo ainda viria a cutucar uma massa humana e plana colocada no chão do templo. Sim, surpreendentemente, a massa gemia.

***  
Sangue. Destruição. Morte. Corpos. Cadáveres. Monstros. Lutas.  
O cenário extremamente pessimista que cobria ao seu redor, marcado pela violência de uma guerra que deveria permanecer como uma lenda, um mito; estava cada vez mais demonstrando que podia ser mais realista do que poderia imaginar. Mais do que isso, ele tinha a certeza do que estava a presenciar aos seus pés. Youmas, bakemonos e selenitas.  
A maioria ainda estava viva, pois o processo mágico da decomposição não havia sido iniciado. Mas ele estava ali. De pé. Seus punhos estavam cerrados ao redor da espada que trazia em suas mãos, quase como se segurasse o seu fio da vida. No entanto, embora ele fosse o único a estar ali de pé... o único a realmente sobreviver sem nenhuma maior sequela, ele não estava bem.  
Em seus olhos, as lágrimas de um guerreiro. Não levou muito tempo até que a eletricidade começasse a percorrer por seu corpo, vaporizando as centelhas de vida que permaneciam acesas nos seus inimigos. Nada tão grandioso, mas que ele sabia que era o suficiente para limpar aquele campo de batalha. E seus olhos não transmitiam a piedade que ele dera aos youmas e bakemonos, mas, isso sim, o remorso de não conseguir fazer o mesmo por seus colegas selenitas.  
Seus passos eram lentos, mas precisos na sua direção. Sem cambalear ou titubear, o jovem selenita caminhou diante de seus companheiros de batalha. Não levou muito tempo, embora ele fosse agora indiferente àquele fator. A dor lacerante em seu corpo era praticamente ignorada pela vontade férrea do selenita, seus olhos fixos em duas formas caídas.  
Aproximando-se da primeira forma, seu corpo começou a reclamar quando se ajoelhou, sangue espirrando de suas feridas no abdômen. Sem pressa, ele no entanto ergueu o selenita caído, suas forças sendo mantidas apenas pelo milagre de sua determinação.  
Ele havia jurado... e iria cumprir o que prometera.  
Embora seu sangue estivesse se misturando com a do outro selenita, embora o sangue misto estivesse a cair no chão como um rio vermelho... ele continuou a caminhar até a outra figura caída. Um outro selenita. Armaduras youmas repousavam vazias ao seu lado, elmos de combate semi-destruídos completavam o cenário das armas já quebradas e espalhadas por todo aquele canto da Lua.  
Ele respirava, no entanto. Sua vontade igualmente férrea o mantivera sentado durante o campo semi-destruído, suas costas apoiadas numa larga e bastarda espada selenita. Suas mãos pareciam ter pouca força e era certo que não conseguiria sequer erguer a katana que repousava nelas. Uma braçadeira com o símbolo real da Lua estava rachada em seu braço, enquanto a figura permanecia cabisbaixa e a respirar pausadamente.  
Sangue selenita escorria de sua testa, seus cabelos negros já bagunçados com o sangue em processo de coagulação, enquanto seus olhos já não podiam mais ser distinguidos pelo selenita que se mantinha de pé. Com cuidado, ele abaixou-se, posicionando do outro lado da espada o corpo do outro selenita.  
- Nós vencemos... - murmurou com a voz fraca e baixa o selenita que permanecera sentado.  
- Hai. - disse apenas o guerreiro selenita. - Nós vencemos, Moon Fox.  
- Eu sabia que conseguiríamos. - comentou o Destiny Kishi da Lua, seu olhar triste sendo dirigido ao seu companheiro de armas. - Eu sabia que seríamos capazes, Silver Sky.  
- A batalha em Selene já deve estar chegando ao final. - disse apenas o outro. - E o final do Milênio de Prata também.  
- Arrependidos? - perguntou a voz ainda mais cansada e fraca do outro selenita. Com um pouco de esforço, conseguindo colocar seus olhos cegos na direção da capital selenita.  
- Iie. - respondeu Silver Sky.  
- Lutamos pelo que acreditamos. - continuou Moon Fox, também virando seu rosto mesma direção que Chronos. - E sempre assim iremos fazer.  
- Sempre. - disse Jupiter Destiny Kishi, observando um brilho no horizonte, na mesma direção que os outros dois selenitas.  
- Hai. - murmurou Chronos, sentindo a presença do Ginzuishou percorrer por seu corpo. - Sempre.  
No instante seguinte, o trio selenita já havia sido banhado pela luz que marcaria o final do Milênio de Prata... mas o começo de uma era de esperança... e paz. Uma esperança por uma vida melhor e mais justa.  
- Sayonara... - disseram os três ao mesmo tempo, antes de caírem nos braços do maior trunfo dos selenitas.  
Paz na Terra.

***  
Paz?  
Aquela era a pergunta de Hélio Perroni Filho. Era a terceira vez que presenciava aquela cena. O verdadeiro final do Milênio de Prata. Era também a terceira vez que presenciava tamanha dor, principalmente em seu abdômen. Era tudo tão... real.  
Ao mesmo tempo, também não parecia. Afinal, como poderia ser? Aquilo poderia ser muito bem um sonho pregado pela sua mente... mas repetida três vezes? Claro que tinha que ser verdade. Ne?  
Haviam, no entanto, muitas perguntas a serem respondidas, e outras tantas a serem questionadas. Hélio, porém, estava começando a ficar impaciente com toda aquela história... além de ficar curioso sobre os motivos que levariam a sua mente a entrar naquele estranho looping.  
A sensação daquele juramento que 'fizera' sob a pele de Silver Sky mantinha-se cada vez mais forte, amenizando cada vez mais a dor em seu corpo. Instintivamente, ele passou a sua mão sobre seu abdômen, massageando com cuidado. Estava quase a definir um padrão sobre tudo aquilo.  
Exatamente como previra, a dor veio novamente. As cenas de batalha voltaram a preencher no negro que ocupava depois da sua 'morte'. O reflexo de seu rosto na katana ensagüentada talvez fosse a imagem que mais marcasse a sua mente, quase como a afirmar para ele próprio que ele era um assassino.  
Quase como o renascido Nemesis.  
- Você não é como Nemesis. - disse uma voz dentro daquele cenário e sem uma aparente fonte.  
- ... o quê??? - perguntou Hélio, notando que suas palavras não eram pronunciadas por 'Silver Sky', mas apenas refletidas em sua mente e no cenário sangrento. - Quem está aí?  
- Quem eu sou não importa. - continuou a voz. - Mas quem você é.  
- Essa é fácil. - respondeu com um sorriso sarcástico o ficwriter brasileiro. - Eu sou Hélio Perroni Filho.  
- Errado. - devolveu friamente a voz. - Você é Jupiter Destiny Kishi.  
Hélio apenas conseguiu produzir uma imensa gota de suor, olhando com desdém para uma direção qualquer.  
- Certo. E você é Deus. - retornou com sarcasmo o ficwriter.  
- Quase... - disse a voz, agora com uma direção. - Mas eu escrevo melhor do que Ele. Sem linhas tortas.  
Hélio virou-se na direção da voz, sendo ela estranhamente familiar. Seus olhos azuis abriram-se de espanto ao notar a figura que caminhava na sua direção. Não era ainda a SUA concepção do que seria um anjo, mas era inegável que a figura de Moon Fox caminhando de um vórtex de luz branca no espaço negro da Lua para a sua direção fosse difícil de ser comparado com as imagens bíblicas. E ele nem era um daqueles católicos fervorosos...  
- Moon Fox? - chamou Hélio, com muita surpresa.  
- Já me viu morrer? - perguntou o guerreiro selenita, dobrando levemente os seus lábios em desapontamento.  
- ... Henrique? - chamou agora Hélio, confundindo o que a figura falava com o ficwriter brasileiro que desaparecera pouco antes dele... hmm... entrar naquela loucura coletiva de pingüins em Vitória?  
- Indeed. - confirmou com um sorriso o ficwriter, suas roupas estranhamente voltando ao 'normal'.  
- Ceeeeeeeeeeeeeerto. - disse Hélio. - Quando eu acordar, vou querer saber que droga andaram colocando no meu corpo para ter essas alucinações.  
- Se acordar antes de mim, avise para pararem de colocar no meu também. - respondeu após um suspiro o outro brasileiro.  
Por um instante, Hélio pensou sobre o que iria responder. Quer dizer, pensou com maior profundidade. A pessoa na sua frente que supostamente se chamava Henrique agia do mesmo modo que o Henrique que ele conhecera. Nunca tendo visto o seu 'irmão de teclado', era difícil realmente acreditar que o rapaz fosse realmente quem dizia ser. Principalmente depois daquelas... 'cenas'. Além disso, Henrique parecia estar aceitando aquelas condições absurdas da realidade.  
Por outro lado, Hélio era o único que se gabava de ter os parafusos da cabeça no lugar na Exodus.  
- Olha, eu sei que tudo isso parece uma GRANDE besteira... além de ser absurdamente ESTRANHO, para dizer o mínimo. - disse Henrique com uma franqueza evidente em sua voz. - Aliás, eu nem sei COMO estou falando com você neste instante. Mas você sabe tão bem quanto eu que, por mais absurda que seja...  
- ... a história, é bem possível que ela seja verdade. - completou o ficwriter. - Sim, eu sei, 'Sherlock Holmes'. Quando todas as impossibilidades são descartadas, o que resta é a verdade, por mais absurda que ela seja. - terminou Hélio de recitar o personagem londrino. - Mas podem haver ainda outras possibilidades ainda não pensadas, meu caro.  
- Certo. - devolveu com sarcasmo o brasileiro. - Explique-me como foi que surgiu toda essa palhaçada de 'Destiny Kishi', como que NÓS podemos fazer parte dessa palhaçada e, por favor, diga-me que isso somente conseguiria ter saído da cabeça do MADS!  
- ... como vou saber? Estou conversando com um pedaço da minha mente que deve ter criado a ilusão de Henrique Loyola e Moon Fox... talvez um avatar para o que resta da minha sanidade.  
- ... você não acha isso um tanto mais complicado? - perguntou Henrique, flexionando a sobrancelha. - Quer dizer, desde QUANDO você tem alguma graduação em psicologia???  
- Vou lá eu saber??? - devolveu Hélio, visivelmente impaciente. - Eu quero é saber como saio desse pesadelo.  
- Che! O pesadelo ainda nem começou. - comentou Henrique. - ... hatenai yume ga hajimaru. Agora começa o sonho sem fim...  
- ... eu não sei japonês! - exclamou surpreso Hélio.  
- Nani yo? - perguntou Henrique surpreso.  
- Você não entendeu? EU NUNCA poderia saber o que raios é hatenai-blá-blá-blá! - declarou Hélio, apontando acusadoramente para a figura do brasileiro. - Você TEM que ser real e TEM que ser Henrique!  
- Jeez... você precisa assistir mais BGC. - falou apenas o Destiny Kishi da Lua.  
- Droga! Você sabe o que isso significa??? - perguntou Hélio, furioso. - SABE O QUE ISSO SIGNIFICA???  
- Diga-me, Einstein.  
- Isto NÃO pode ser um sonho! - gritou Hélio, segurando seus cabelos com as mãos.  
- Na verdade, você está parcialmente correto. - declarou Henrique. - É mais uma das artimanhas de Art e devemos estar atentos a tudo... preste atenção às suas 'lembranças'.  
- O quê? Quem é Art? Não vai me explicar? - perguntou Hélio, erguendo abruptamente a cabeça na direção do vórtex de luz.  
Quer dizer, para onde ESTAVA o vórtex de luz.  
Com os olhos ainda surpresos, ele começou a respirar pesadamente, enquanto uma dor iniciava-se em seu corpo.  
- Se eu sair daqui... vai ser a custo de muita terapia intensiva. - murmurou o ficwriter para si mesmo, enquanto uma escuridão envolvia novamente o seu corpo.  
"Não tenha medo." pensou Hélio.  
Quer dizer... ALGUMA COISA pensou dentro dele! ELE não teria pensado naquilo. Medo? DO QUÊ???  
- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH!!!

***  
- Hóspedes? - perguntou Chris, surpreso. - DE NOVO???  
- Estou começando a achar que templos shinto são redes de hotelaria no Japão. - comentou Maury, coçando sua cabeça e olhando na direção de Chris.  
- SEM JOLT! - gritaram ambos.  
Hino Rei, por sua vez, limitou-se a abraçar Chris mais uma vez e retomar mais uma vez sua vida àquela 'loucura conjugal'. Não demorou muito, no entanto, para que Chris mudasse seu humor. Mais uma vez.  
- Quem são?  
- Talvez garotas bonitas vindo de outro sistema solar e prestes a dominar o planeta? - arriscou Maury.  
- Nah! - respondeu Chris. - Provavelmente garotas bonitas vindo de outro sistema solar e prestes a dominar o planeta e com um carregamento ENORME de Jolt.  
- Vocês não mudam nunca, ne? - perguntou Rei, após um suspiro. - Mas tem uma garota... ainda não sei de onde ela é, mas é bem estranha.  
- Uma garota? - perguntou Maury. - Hmm... espero que Makoto entenda sobre impulsos masculinos.  
- Não se preocupe, Mo. Yuuichiro não deve ser ciumento. Mas vai ficar chateado se você o trair. - brincou Chris, logo recebendo um tapinha 'gentil' de Rei para que controlasse mais os SEUS 'impulsos mentais'.  
- Quem é a garota? - perguntou Mo, desviando o assunto.  
- Hmm... Jennifer Kanotori. Ela chegou ontem. - respondeu Rei, notando o quanto aquela pergunta seria... capciosa se Makoto soubesse. - O outro hóspede é um brasileiro.  
- Hmm... brasileiro, canadense, brasileiro... a próxima estação de estudantes de intercâmbio deve ser canadense. - comentou Chris. - Espero que tragam Jolt.  
- Eu espero que não tragam amendoins. - retrucou Rei. - Mas como foi a viagem? Por que não avisaram?  
- Bem, ultimamente Hooze teve algumas 'visões'. - explicou Chris com uma seriedade incomum. - Algumas até assustadoras.  
- Nem sabemos direito o porquê, mas ela praticamente nos jogou dentro do avião para vir ajudar vocês. - continuou Mo.  
- Pelo que vimos no aeroporto... - disse Chris, desenhando com as mãos a forma de um pingüim no ar. - ... vocês vão precisar.  
Rei refletiu por um instante. O formato desenhado por Chris era o suficiente para ela se recordar do dia anterior, quando ocorreu o ataque dos pingüins-fogueteiros-que-fazem-pop. Só pelo fato deles terem atacado em três lugares próximos em Juubangai indicava alguma coisa... mas quando Chris mencionou o ataque no aeroporto, Rei começou a se perguntar se o ataque também não poderia ter sido realizado em outros lugares. Lugares onde não havia proteção ou heróis vestidos de marinheiro...  
Ou charmosamente vestidos para matar. Como ela adicionou ao se lembrar da roupa de Strike Fiss. Todavia, isso não mudava uma coisa em todo aquele problema. Desde que os brasileiros haviam chegado que nenhum pesadelo aterrorizou a sua mente com imagens apocalípticas durante o seu sono. Isso a tomou desprevenida... quase vulnerável àqueles seres estranhos.  
Ami ficara de analisar o que quer que os pingüins fossem ou talvez quem estivesse atrás deles, mas somente iria chegar ao templo em uma hora, quando elas se reuniriam. Isso colocava a situação em seu status quo, já que ela sequer conseguira uma leitura do fogo. Preocupada, ela apenas poderia se sentir relaxada e tranqüila quando encontrou Chris na frente do templo.  
Entretanto, isso não mudava a situação. E não mudava a sensação de que algo estava errado.  
- Você está tão séria... - comentou Chris.  
Quando Rei se virou e encontrou seu namorado a fazer uma careta diante dela, era apenas natural que ela desse uma pequena risada. Mas ela subitamente parou, como se soubesse que algo ruim estava prestes a acontecer.  
- Eu pensei que depois de Dark Angel... teríamos um pouco de paz. Só um pouquinho... - desabafou a sacerdotisa.  
- Nah! Você não conseguiria agüentar MAIS UM DIA de monotonia, agüentaria? - desafiou o canadense. - Eu estava quase morrendo de tédio lá no Canadá. Principalmente com Mo reclamando que não agüentava mais um dia sem ver a Makoto.  
- Hey! Eu não era o único a 'reclamar' da ausência de certas pessoas! Pelo menos, eu não enfiava a cabeça dentro das caixas de correio para ver a correspondência. - defendeu-se Maury. - Aliás, e a garota? Onde está?  
- Deve estar no quarto ou perto do bosque. - respondeu Rei. - Mas quase ia me esquecendo de dizer: o brasileiro escreve histórias sobre nós.  
- Nani yo? - perguntaram ambos os canadenses.  
- Minha fama deve estar indo bem longe no mundo... - comentou Chris, pensativo. - Só espero que não seja por galerias de fotos hentai.  
- Longe disso. - comentou Rei, rindo um pouco. - Ele disse que pega as informações pelas revistas. Você deveria ler as histórias dele, Chris.  
- Por quê? - perguntou o citado, erguendo uma sobrancelha. - Muito ruins? Ecchi? - perguntou ele novamente, já sentindo a SdMpFB (Síndrome de Makoto para Ficwriters Brasileiros) ferver seu sangue.  
- Iie. - respondeu Rei, divertindo-se com a situação. - Mas bem... realistas. Eu acho que Ami-chan deixou uma cópia do fanfic no meu quarto. Vem comigo. - disse Rei, puxando o canandense.  
Maury ficou a ver os dois 'pombinhos' se afastarem, mantendo ainda um ar pensativo sobre sua face.  
- Só espero que EU não esteja no meio dessas histórias... - comentou ele, preocupado com o tom de voz que Rei havia usado.  
- Uma surpresa você terá. Sim... uma surpresa. - respondeu uma voz atrás dele.  
Maury virou-se com surpresa, apenas para encontrar o avô de Rei. Com um sorriso BEM estranho. Não sabendo o porquê, Mo começou a sentir uma vontade imensa de pedir à Makoto preparar rolinhos primavera...

***  
Seus olhos esmeraldinos fitaram com certo desalento para os dois corpos diante de si. Aquilo não era realmente esperado... e ele detestava quando algo fugia do controle. Quer dizer, não que a reação de Moon Fox não fosse esperada para ser daquela forma... mas ele não imaginava que o jovem pudesse se lembrar tão claramente de como aplicar um golpe à base dos Elementos. Art resignou-se em balançar a cabeça, desapontado com o curso que seu plano estava começando a tomar.  
Sua vitalidade demonstrada instantes antes durante a súbita emanação de poder do selenita diante de si já desaparecia diante da seriedade de seus olhos analisadores. Ele presenciara muito naquele mundo, muito mesmo. Não seria um pirralho como Moon Fox que iria derrotá-lo. Não mesmo.  
Mas ele sentiu... no cerne de suas percepções, ele sentiu que ele havia lutado contra o verdadeiro Moon Fox. Mesmo que por um breve instante, ele havia sentido. A vitalidade, a força, a determinação... não havia como enganar. Ele havia monitorado cada um dos traidores. Cada um deles.  
Não estava enganado. Moon Fox estava realmente desperto debaixo da mente fragilizada de Henrique. Por alguns instantes de ponderação, Art fitou mais uma vez os dois brasileiros confinados em seus casulos de prata. Eles estavam começando a ficar perigosos.  
Seu plano era bem simples... qualquer um entenderia. Claro, aqueles que soubessem das tarefas de um Guardião do Tempo iriam fervorosa e imediatamente unir-se à sua causa. Mas não fora essa a reação de Henrique... Art agora estava certo que havia deixado a mente do garoto muito fragilizada... Moon Fox devia estar no controle absoluto da mente do brasileiro, manipulando-o levemente para crer que fosse ele o senhor das ações. Mas Art sabia que não. Estavam todos... todos os traidores estavam dormindo. Bastava apenas atingir um certo grau de fragilidade mental para que os adormecidos viessem à tona.  
Mas Henrique... Henrique havia mostrado que não era preciso de um grau tão alto de fragilidade. Moon Fox sempre havia sido perigoso. Se não tivesse perdido os sentidos, Art estava certo que ele iria recompor o Conselho. E isso seria inadmissível. Inadmissível.  
Por outro lado, ele ainda precisava de Moon Fox. Em seu total despertar. Aquilo o colocava numa situação realmente difícil. O corpo relaxado do brasileiro indicava que não estava mais rejeitando as lembranças de sua morte, e isso também se tornou um fator de preocupação para Art. Decidido, ele tocou no casulo de Moon Destiny Kishi. Agora, não haveriam mais lembranças. Nem Conselho.  
Olhando para o lado de Henrique, Art encontrou o corpo retorcido de Hélio. Sinal de que ainda estava sofrendo o processo do Despertar... mas isso não indicava que Silver Sky estivesse totalmente desperto. Mas diferente de Moon Fox, Silver Sky era uma pessoa racional. Ele saberia que sua causa era nobre e justa. Iria com toda certeza unir-se a ele. Quiçá conseguisse convencer o outro brasileiro.  
As relações de amizade terrestre eram algo fascinante... e se Art estava certo, Silver Sky iria recorrer a essa 'amizade' para que Moon Fox colaborasse consigo. Resoluto de que seus planos estavam encaixando-se novamente em seus lugares, Art decidiu caminhar de volta ao Salão do Conselho. Seus passos foram rápidos, no entanto. Estava começando a ficar impaciente com os acontecimentos.  
Impaciente para a chegada de Crystal Tokyo.  
Com toda essa pressa, não levou muito tempo até que ele se encontrasse diante das duas escritoras do Milênio de Prata que sempre manteriam-se ao seu lado. Fiéis.. leais... mas muito letais. Art sempre mantinha um olho aberto na direção das duas Destiny Kishi. Embora pudessem ser fiéis e leais à sua causa, não podiam ser tão confiáveis quanto Kyn.  
- Art? - chamou a de cabelos tão prateados quanto os seus. - O que vamos fazer?  
- Vamos nos organizar com calma, Neko. - explicou Art, seus olhos de serpente retomando a mesma frieza que os anos de solidão o proporcionaram.  
- Moon Fox não vai colaborar. - constatou a ruiva de olhos prateados.  
- Hai. - concordou Earth Destiny Kishi. - Mas ele vai escrever... por bem ou por mal.  
- Isso pode arruinar a execução do processo. - mencionou Neko, seus olhos violetas fitando o Guardião do Livro Real. - É muito arriscado.  
- Mas ele vai QUERER escrever. - afirmou Art, para o espanto das duas selenitas. - Aguardem e verão. Mas... localizaram Martin?  
- Iie. - relatou Neko. - Ele simplesmente escapou dos orbes de visão e sequer conseguimos...  
- Ignorem-no. - disse rispidamente o líder. - Ele não pode fazer qualquer mal neste instante.  
- Mas... - Kare começou a retrucar, quando Art a interrompeu.  
- Ele não tem como atrapalhar os nossos planos. - disse Art, preocupado ainda com a reação de Moon Fox. - Mas talvez seja melhor acelerar um pouco mais os nossos planos. A distorção criada por Dark Angel está ficando cada vez mais forte com a ausência de sensei.  
- Hai... - concordou Kare, também pensativa. - Se ela estivesse conosco, o Tempo voltaria a fluir nor...  
- IIE! - interrompeu novamente Art, não querendo que seus pensamentos fossem poluídos com outras preocupações. - Ele JAMAIS voltaria ao seu curso anterior! Os fatos não permitiriam isso!  
As duas garotas ficaram mudas diante da irritação de Earth Destiny Kishi. Aquilo era tão incomum que elas tiveram até mesmo MEDO de respirar... como se isso servisse de motivo para que Art as destituísse do cargo. Isso, é claro, somente poderia ser feito de uma forma e ambas sabiam que não conseguiriam sobrepujar o poder de Art. Mesmo estando juntas.  
Por outro lado, mesmo que conseguissem, elas não saberiam realmente o que fazer. Durante milênios, Art as manteve com as esperanças de um mundo melhor para a humanidade, mesmo depois das épocas mais negras... ele sempre voltava a afirmar que o mundo se tornaria algo muito belo. Ele mesmo mostrara o brilhante futuro de Crystal Tokyo para elas! Contrariando as ordens de Sailor Pluto para jamais mostrar o Livro Real, Art mostrara que confiava nelas. Não?  
Por essas razões e outras tantas que elas resolveram acatar com as ordens dadas pelo selenita. Dark Angel havia sido uma pessoa a realmente bagunçar a mente daquele companheiro de escrita. Estavam certas de que ele sempre iria lutar pelo que era melhor para todos... e que a culpa somente poderia ser de Dark Angel.  
Principalmente com a ausência de Sailor Pluto. Sem a Guardiã do Tempo, o que poderiam fazer?  
- Desculpem-me. - disse repentinamente Art, após um suspiro. - Eu sei que não me comporto dessa forma normalmente... desculpem-me. - pediu Art novamente. - Eu... eu acho que estou com uma terrível dor-de-cabeça. Façam o que acharem melhor... eu vou para meu quarto.  
Dito isso, o selenita caminhou lentamente. Esporadicamente, apoiava as mãos nas paredes de prata, numa cena decadente e triste para as duas selenitas. Cabisbaixo, parecia não estar se sentindo bem com toda aquela responsabilidade de liderança.  
- Vamos nos concentrar nos traidores. - disse Neko, um tanto baixo e quebrando o súbito silêncio naquela sala.  
Art, por sua vez, congratulava-se e dizia mentalmente que merecia um Oscar por suas atuações.

***  
Muitas vezes ouvimos falar da morte. Quem nunca ouviu os vários relatos daquelas pessoas que 'escaparam' da morte? Que haviam visto um grande túnel de luz branca... uma saída sendo aquela luz tão chamativa no final do túnel... ou ainda dos espíritos que rondavam por perto, presos no mundo terreno por algum motivo... e, naturalmente, muitos de nós duvidam que isso realmente tenha acontecido.  
Até que aconteça conosco. Mas evitando essa filosofia barata de vida e fazendo sua leitura ser algo mais agradável e proveitosa, pergunto o que acham da morte. Gostam dela?  
Satori Ryu não saberia responder a essa pergunta. Ele não tem como GOSTAR da morte... mas sabe que sem ela não haveria a vida. Satori Ryu. Dezoito anos, cabelos negros e longos, não muito alto, nem baixo. Possuidor de olhos rubros e misteriosos e promissor artista marcial. Vida noturna sob o alter-ego de Moon Dragon, um dos muitos defensores 'da justiça e do amor'. Mas um guerreiro.  
Isso é algo inegável. Ele é um guerreiro. Como tal, ele sabe que a morte é a morte. Só. Não é para ser ou não gostada. É morte. Só.  
Mas nos últimos dias, se não meses, ele estivera a ter sonhos deveras estranhos. Ele raramente comentava isso para alguém, mas mesmo Minako era capaz de perceber o quanto ele estava mudando. Seu comportamento já não era o mesmo de quando ele era mais 'jovem'.  
Seria amadurecimento?  
Ou a preempção da morte?  
De uma forma ou de outra, ele estava preparado. Ele era Moon Dragon.  
Ele era o primeiro Dragon Kishi. O líder deles.  
Ele era Satori Ryu.  
Seus olhos vermelhos fitaram num repente para o Sol que se punha.  
Vermelho.  
Como sangue...


	14. Fantasmas do Passado

Episódio 13: Fantasmas do Passado

" For I am a part of him. The part that fell in love with her the moment he  
met her. The part he buried deep within his heart after her rejection. I  
am lost under endless layers of pride and stubbornness; a prisoner of his  
ego. Lost, but not gone. "  
-= Stephanie Gonzales, A Part of Him =-

Droga. Droga. Drogadrogadrogadroga!  
Esse pensamento constante no brasileiro não poderia ser repreendido. Quer dizer, mesmo que ele fosse azarado a ponto de ficar NAQUELE LUGAR DE JUUBANGAI quando havia uma TÓQUIO INTEIRA para estar, ele conseguia superar mesmo a mais INACREDITÁVEL quantidade de má sorte. Claro, embora ele tivesse sido atacado por pingüins assassinos com foguetes nas costas que somem repentinamente num *pop* no meio do aeroporto, embora ele tivesse sido salvo desses assassinos em miniatura por heróis que seriam apenas LENDAS URBANAS, embora ele tivesse conversado com essas lendas urbanas e embora ele tivesse tido a SORTE de ser escolhido para ir ao Japão com direito a uma BOLSA DE ESTUDOS... Daniel 'Tolaris' NUNCA iria esperar por aquilo.  
- MAS COMO EU NÃO POSSO PASSAR SEM MEU PASSAPORTE???> - gritava o brasileiro para o segurança do aeroporto.  
Isso porque metade do aeroporto estava vazio devido à fuga maciça de pessoas SEM MOSTRAR PASSAPORTE ALGUM durante a confusão. Não que Daniel 'Tolaris' tivesse perdido o seu durante a ocasião, mas ele simplesmente NÃO conseguia acreditar no que o segurança estava dizendo. Cloud, por outro lado, não conseguia parar de rir desde que dissera 'Tsukino-ke'.  
- São normas de segurança internacionais, desculpe.> - respondeu o segurança, aparentemente calmo, mesmo após toda aquela confusão.  
- Sei...> - suspirou Daniel, abrindo sua mochila para pegar o passaporte. "Claro... Murphy TINHA que dar o ar de sua graça hoje. Tava demorando até demais." - Tó.>  
O segurança pegou o passaporte verde das mãos do brasileiro e o folheou, procurando pelo visto de entrada no Japão. O silêncio que caiu sobre o local fez com que Daniel temesse pelo pior, ou seja, que o seu visto não fosse aceito. Era tudo o que faltava para fazer com que esse dia fosse conhecido como o 'dia em que Murphy conseguiu manifestar todo o seu poder em uma pessoa só'. A tensão era evidente nele, que quase podia jurar que estava ouvindo o rufar de tambores como música de fundo do filme que seria a sua viagem ao Japão. Classificação? Filme-catástrofe, do jeito que as coisas caminhavam... e com o menor orçamento já visto no cinema 'trash'.  
- Muito obrigado e sejam bem-vindos ao Japão.> - agradeceu o segurança, apenas folheando rapidamente os papéis fornecidos por Edson. O que fez Daniel pensar sobre uma certa 'diferença' de tratamentos para estrangeiros como ele. Gaijin, se preferir o termo.  
Claro, Daniel 'Tolaris' estava acima dessas complicações da sociedade moderna. Ele já tinha muito com o que preocupar do que com suas relações com o burocrata. Sua vida, por exemplo. Aquele incidente não iria afetar muito a sua avaliação sobre o mundo. Não mesmo. Meio que respirando um pouco mais 'forte' que o normal, Daniel não iria se deixar alterar por aquilo.  
Tsukino-ke? Ele podia sobreviver. NE?  
*PLÉIM*  
Tolaris sentiu como se alguém tivesse batido com as baquetas de uma bateria sobre um prato, anunciando o final de todo o suspense. Inconscientemente, ele agradeceu a todos os kamis por terem lhe dado esse 'presente', possibilitando que saísse do aeroporto sem maiores problemas. Pelo menos, não haviam mais do que uma dúzia de olhares na sua direção.  
Seus primeiros passos em Tóquio, entretanto, foram acompanhados de um pensamento peculiar.  
"Eu sabia... Calcule as probabilidades de todas as coisas darem errado em um só dia e Murphy logo cuidará para que você esteja enganado... e que pelo menos algo dê certo. Afinal, se é verdade que, se a possibilidade de algo dar errado for muito remota, ela dará... o contrário também vale."  
Edson, por sua vez, seguia atrás. Rindo, é claro.

***  
Paolla Matsuura, a ficwriter brasileira em viagem de estudos em Tóquio, corria sem parar na direção do Templo Hikawa, um belo sorriso estampado em seus lábios. Não fazia muito tempo que ela havia saído do hospital, devido a um acidente, mas ela corria como se nenhum ferimento um dia tivesse ocorrido em sua nuca. Suas funções vitais estavam perfeitas, assim como seus movimentos, seus reflexos, sua coordenação, coisas praticamente impossíveis após um ferimento que atingira uma região importante para o controle dos movimentos corporais.  
Dotada de uma destreza que ela não se recordava de possuir, a brasileira descendente de japoneses brincava com seus próprios movimentos, desviando, durante o seu trajeto, de postes e das pessoas, pulando vários degraus da escada que levava ao Templo Hikawa [*1]. Em breve, ela estaria frente a frente às suas novas amigas...  
- AGORA eu te peguei!!! - gritou uma voz masculina, enquanto algo parecido com um bastão dirigia-se ofensivamente na direção da garota.  
- Nani..?! - exclamou Paolla, tendo somente o tempo necessário para rolar para longe do golpe do shinai. - Ei, Yuuichiro! Sou eu! Paolla...!  
- Não adianta, você não vai me enganar! KYAAAAAAAAAA!!!  
"Jóia. Primeiro eu sou atacada no bosque por um guerreiro desconhecido e agora eu sou atacada por um guerreiro CONHECIDO." pensou Paolla, tomando impulso para saltar por cima de Yuuichiro e tentar pegar o shinai das mãos dele antes que alguém se machucasse. No caso, ela mesma. "Qual das duas alternativas será que eu prefiro?"  
Agindo de forma que ela jamais poderia fazer em sã consciência, a ficwriter pulou, agarrou a ponta do shinai e puxou a ponta para baixo enquanto dava um salto mortal, esperando que Yuuichiro tivesse o bom senso de largar a arma antes que ele desse uma cambalhota em pleno ar, sobre sua cabeça.  
"Pensando melhor, será que não tenho a opção de n.d.a.?"

***  
No interior do templo, Rei estava a mostrar a história que Ami lhe passara alguns dias atrás para Chris e Maury, aguardando com um sorriso nada agradável o momento em que Mo chegaria no trecho que causara toda a fúria de Makoto. Na porta do quarto da sacerdotisa, um senhor de idade tentava abafar inutilmente algumas risadas.  
Lentamente, a expressão do rosto do canadense começou a mudar, o que indicava que ele já estava lendo AQUELE pedaço da história. Chris, por sua vez, também estava com a expressão facial alterada, mas para dar boas risadas... antes que se conscientizasse de que tudo o que estava escrito naquele... fanfic, era isso o que Rei havia falado, era incrivelmente REAL. Rei havia dito que eles se baseavam nas reportagens internacionais, mas nada que foi publicado poderia possibilitar a reprodução de uma cena com tamanha fidelidade ao que havia acontecido de fato.  
E ele precisava adicionar o endereço eletrônico para seu bookmark. Urgentemente.  
Surpreendentemente, pequenas nuvens de fumaça começavam a aparecer pelo quarto, vindas da cabeça de Mo, visivelmente... alterado. A reação dele fez com que a sacerdotisa começasse a pensar melhor em alguns detalhes. Makoto havia ficado muito brava quando lera a história, o que custara uma sessão-perseguição para Martin, recém-chegado ao Japão.  
"Será que isso..." pensou Rei, coçando levemente a cabeça. "Não... não deve... não PODE ser real. Eles devem estar nervosos porque essa cena não os agradou. Hai. Deve ser isso. Só pode ser isso..."  
Espantando parte de seus pensamentos, Rei abraçou seu namorado, beijando-o apaixonadamente e deixando que Maury... se 'alterasse' o quanto quisesse. Bem, pelo menos, era isso que Rei esperava que estivesse acontecendo quando Maury começou a amassar o fanfic e a comer as páginas da cena. Mas aquele momento era mágico, aliado à surpresa que Chris fizera à ela, chegando sem avisar ao templo. Nada iria estragar aquele abraço, aquele beijo... aquele barulho. Barulho?  
*BLAM*  
- YUUICHIIIIIIIROOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!  
Hmm... Nada mesmo, exceto o som de algo caindo violentamente no chão e a voz da hospede de Ami gritando o nome de Yuuichiro de modo desesperado.  
"De modo DESESPERADO?!?!?!?!" pensou Rei, abrindo os olhos rapidamente e já procurando por alguma resposta sensata. Não que ela tivesse tido alguma resposta sensata para os acontecimentos dos últimos anos.  
- O que foi isso?! - exclamou Chris, saindo de seu momento romântico.  
- *CHOMP*CHOMP* O *CHOMP* Yuuichiro deve ter tentado *CHOMP*CHOMP* 'defender o templo' de novo... - resmungou Maury, saindo de seu momento de... 'alteração' e correndo para fora do templo. - E deve ter se dado mal.  
Os três correram o mais rápido que suas pernas permitiam, rezando para que a 'tranqüilidade' a que Rei se referia não tivesse sido quebrada. Ou, pelo menos, para que nenhum fugitivo da seção Pólo Sul do zoológico de Tóquio estivesse com foguetes, presos às costas, pronto para atacar.  
Felizmente, a cena que viram não era tão trágica assim...   
- Yuuichiro!!! - gritou Paolla, largando o shinai e correndo na direção do rapaz caído no chão. - Eu não queria fazer isso! Acorda! Fala alguma coisa! - e pegou a cabeça tonta de Yuuichiro nos braços...  
- Anoo... a-alguma coisa... - ... para largá-la em seguida, com uma gota gigantesca na cabeça.  
Chris e Mo inclinaram levemente a cabeça, olhando para a garota que supostamente havia derrubado o 'projeto-de-defensor-do-templo', vendo uma certa... familiaridade em seus traços.  
- Ela é bem parecida com a Ami, não acham? - comentou Rei, com uma gota em sua cabeça.  
- Até demais... - respondeu Mo, olhando fixamente para a garota.  
- Nada mal para uma 'pacata escritora brasileira'. - comentou Chris, observando ainda a forma caída de Yuuichiro. Ainda que ele fosse um 'projeto-de-defensor-do-templo', ele teria se saido melhor com amadores.  
A brasileira ficou um tempo olhando para os rostos atônitos dos dois desconhecidos e, por um instante, sentiu um arrepio, como os que sentia quando vinha a maldita sensação de... déjà vu.  
- Oi? Hm... tudo bem com vocês? - ela gaguejou, tentando encontrar alguma forma de se comunicar com os dois. - Rei-san...   
- Nani? Ah, sim, desculpe. Estes são Chris Stover e Maury Sillery, do Canadá. - falou Rei, batendo levemente no ombro de cada um à medida em que os apresentava. - Ela é a Paolla.  
- Viagem de intercâmbio? - perguntou Chris, olhando para o rosto da ficwriter de um modo que a deixou bastante nervosa.  
- Hn? Hai. Vim para estudar na Universidade de Tóquio. - respondeu Paolla, afastando o corpo a medida em que Chris se aproximava tentando observar seu rosto mais cuidadosamente. "Ele... Rei-san o chamou de Chris... só pode ser ele..." - Muito prazer! - ela exclamou, estendendo a mão direita na direção de Chris, deixando-o sem ação.  
Um observador mais atento notaria que a mão da ficwriter estava tremendo levemente. Suas lembranças estavam voltando pouco a pouco, desde o dia da... fusão. E era isso o que ela temia, que suas reações acabassem por revelar a verdade para todos mais rapidamente.  
Um observador mais atento ou então um menos chocado com a queda do projeto-de-senpai(?) do templo shinto.

***  
As ruas de Tóquio mais uma vez haviam se tornado um lugar muito perigoso para se caminhar, especialmente para os pedestres. Um Network Vehicle corria em alta velocidade, fazendo curvas teoricamente impossíveis de serem realizadas, segundo a Física Clássica, deixando seus ocupantes em um estado de pânico quase que total.  
Dentro do carro, o 'projeto de Engenheiro Mecânico' vindo do Brasil tentava entender como aquela garota, aparentemente frágil, delicada, bonita e gentil, podia ser uma selvagem ao volante, gritando de susto a cada curva fechada e a cada semáforo vermelho que encontrava pela frente, sendo acompanhado na sinfonia pelo seu companheiro de viagem, de batalha e, agora, de ameaça constante de vida.  
- Cuidado!!! Kiriko-san, o poste! O posteeeeeeeeeeeeee!!!!!! - gritou Edson, fechando os olhos.  
- {Eu não sobrevivi àquele episódio no estacionamento da Unicamp para morrer AQUI!} - berrava Daniel, agarrando-se ao seu cinto de segurança. - {Cloud, faça alguma coisa!}  
- {O que você acha que estou fazendo?! Estou entrando em pânico!!!} KIRIKO-SAAAAAAAAAAAAN! O SINAL ESTÁ FECHADO!!!  
"Se eu escapar dessa, eu JURO que NUNCA MAIS falo mal da Paolla dirigindo! Eu JURO! Pode anotar isso, Murphy!" pensou Daniel, tentando se lembrar de uma oração para os desesperados.  
- Calma, meninos, calma... eu sei o que estou fazendo.> - falou Kiriko, sorrindo como uma guia sorriria aos seus estudantes.  
- SABE MESMO?!?!?!> - gritaram Daniel e Edson, simultaneamente.  
- Claro... ei, cadê o freio?>  
- Ki... Kiriko-san, você já dirigiu este carro antes?!  
- Bom... é a primeira vez que Asuka-chan me empresta este carro... MAS estou certa de que chegaremos inteiros.>  
- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!! - gritou Edson, seus olhos maiores do que um pires.

***  
- ITETETETETETETETETETETETETE! - gritou assustada uma voz.  
Ou talvez 'assustada' não seja o mais apropriado para um grito de dor. Contudo, ninguém poderia culpar a manifestação de surpresa presente em sua voz... afinal de contas, quantas pessoas no mundo acordam sentindo trinta agulhas de injeção no braço?  
Bem, o caso não era para tanto, mas Ricardo com certeza teria agradecido por alguma anestesia local ao menos. E foi exatamente naquele instante em que pensou na anestesia que ele concluiu que não seria muito recomendável à saúde debater-se daquela forma durante uma injeção.  
- Itte... - disse ele, bem baixo. Cerrando seus olhos e evitando que sua cabeça estivesse de frente ao braço dolorido, ele não queria sequer imaginar qual era o estado das suas veias depois daquela sua atuação de 'isso tá DOENDO!' muito brilhante.  
- Gomen... - disse então uma voz. Apesar de ter sido apenas uma palavra, aquilo era pronunciado de forma bem calma e tranqüila. - Daijoubu?  
- Daijoubu... - disse ele, repentinamente se lembrando de um detalhe MUITO interessante.  
Ele não sabia japonês.  
*blinks*blinks*  
- Un. - continuou a voz, pertencente a uma garota. Uma garota?  
Um tanto que confuso, Ricardo deixou-se guiar por seus instintos e arriscou olhar na direção de seu braço provavelmente moído. No entanto, nada na vida o havia preparado para observar o que estava diante dele. Como se o mundo repentinamente abrisse sob seus pés, ele vislumbrava quase assustado para uma cena tipicamente de livros de ficção científica.  
Não era a garota que tanto o assombrava, ele até mesmo se esquecera da dor em seu braço ou ainda de despertar a curiosidade sobre o emplastro que a enfermeira(?) colocava em seu braço. O que arrepiou os pêlos de sua nuca havia sido a enorme janela diante de si.  
Feita de um material transparente, 'janela' era o único termo que o brasileiro encontrava para definir a parede em tons de dourado diante de si. Não havia qualquer detalhe que demonstrasse a divisa entre a parede real do quarto e a 'janela', ou ainda qualquer senso lógico diante das edificações impossíveis à arquitetura humana atrás daquela parede translúcida.  
Prédios, edifícios... ou mesmo esculturas. Era tudo tão vago e estranho, tudo tão... familiar. Ele sequer conseguia encontrar palavras para descrever o que via diante de si. Era como se ele tivesse acordado de um sonho e não saber mais o que era real e o que era ainda seu sonho. Ele continuou a piscar seus olhos, incerto do que via. Incerto do que acreditar.  
- Onde estou? - perguntou Ricardo, mesmo desejando não saber.  
- No hospital. - respondeu a garota, de uma forma tão vaga e elucidativa quanto ele poderia querer. Antes, porém, que o brasileiro fizesse uma segunda pergunta, ela já havia se retirado do quarto.  
Um feixe de luz havia iluminado-a, um holofote vertical e semelhante a um daqueles seriados antigos de ficção. Mas de uma forma muito mais real e inacreditável. E foi naquele instante que Ricardo percebeu que não havia qualquer forma de sair daquele quarto de hospital. Não havia uma única porta e ele estava certo que deveria estar a várias dezenas de metros acima do que se poderia chamar de 'solo'.  
A imagem da janela permanecia ainda como um mistério para ele. Era quase como se estivesse a viver nas nuvens, o que ele não duvidava pela presença abundante delas no cenário. Desviando novamente sua atenção para tudo que o cercava, ele notou que o quarto era realmente típico de um hospital. Não havia qualquer coisa ali que não fosse umas cadeiras e a cama na qual estava deitado.  
Roupas? Bem, ele descobriu estar vestindo uma típica camisola CURTA de hospital. Felizmente, ela conseguia cobrir o que era necessário. Mas isso voltou a chamar sua atenção sobre o quarto. Por que ele era tão grande? Que cenário era aquele diante de si?  
A resposta veio então diante de si como um raio. Era como se ela estivesse sempre ali, apenas esperando o momento em que ele fizesse a pergunta certa. Ficou tão claro naquele instante que ele teve que resistir à vontade de estapear a sua própria testa.  
Era um sonho! Só podia ser isso. A alusão ao 'Star Trek', a Cloud City de 'Star Wars'... e até as perguntas a serem feitas por 'X-Files'! Claro, ele decididamente estava começando a ouvir demais seu primo. "Sonho idiota...", pensou Ricardo, enquanto analisava sobre a possibilidade de sair dele. Ou encontrar alguma coisa melhor a ser feita além de ficar deitado numa cama de hospital de um mesclado de obras fictícias.  
- Yume?... - perguntou agora uma voz. Desta vez, Ricardo não escondeu a sua surpresa. Era a sua voz.  
- Quem está aí? - perguntou o rapaz, gritando para as paredes.  
- Sore wa... himitsu desu. - disse calmamente a voz, ao mesmo tempo que a luz começava a faltar no ambiente.  
Gradualmente, a luz diminuía... até que não havia nada além da escuridão diante dos olhos de Ricardo Gen. Suspirando, ele agora ficou curioso sobre o que sua mente lhe reservava.  
Ao mesmo tempo, estava assustado. Não era o tipo de sonho que ele costumava ter. Ou sequer imaginar.

***  
Pesadelo. Aquilo era mais um pesadelo.  
Diferentemente de Ricardo, Hélio Perroni Filho estava a sofrer de um sonho muito menos agradável e tranqüilo. Antes fosse uma visão de um hospital, antes fosse apenas a escuridão. Antes fosse qualquer coisa. Menos aquilo. E justamente com ele.  
Quer dizer, ele sempre havia sido uma pessoa normal a viver uma vida normal e a ter hábitos completamente normais. Ele não saía de um 'padrão' da sociedade e sequer fazia questão de tentar ser 'diferente'. Afinal, era o que ele acreditava que importava.  
E não o que os outros poderiam vir a pensar dele. Todavia, nada em sua vida o havia preparado para tanto barbarismo e sangue. Quer dizer, ele havia acabado de ultrapassar o limite da realidade e da ficção dos filmes de violência, da imprenssa marrom, de tudo. Ele sabia disso no momento em que vislumbrava o sangue em suas mãos.  
Não era algo extraordinário, apenas sangue. Sangue em abundância. Ele gritaria, se pudesse. O sangue vinha de um rombo em seu intestino. E aquilo doía. Muito. Demais. Mas era diferente das 'lembranças'. Ele estava agindo dentro daquele pesadelo. Daquela imagem irreal da verdade, daquela ilusão de sua mente. E aceitar aquilo como 'verdade' estava se tornando cada vez mais difícil. Muito mesmo.  
Antes isso não teria sido um esforço muito grande, afinal era apenas abaixar a cabeça e deixar que as coisas acontecessem. Se Henrique estava certo durante a sua 'visita', Hélio tinha a certeza de que lutar apenas iria piorar as coisas. E ele não queria imaginar como seria se ele assim o fizesse. Já doía demais sem o fazer.  
- Por que essas coisas acontecessem comigo? - perguntou ele, enquanto manuseava o sangue em suas mãos. - Por quê?  
O líquido parecia jamais faltar e jamais deixar de sair. Não era algo como os filmes B de terror. Ele saia numa velocidade até 'normal' na sua opinião e não um esguicho incontrolável de sangue a alta pressão. Era como se suas plaquetas (isso era hora de lembrar de biologia?) estivessem a impedir o fluxo maior dele. E tampouco era como um ferimento ralo em que o sangue escorreria vagarosamente.  
Suas mãos pareciam estar sendo lavadas com seu sangue durante seus movimentos, algo que ele apenas notara naquele instante. Chegou ao ponto dele realmente esquecer o que estava fazendo e o que estava pensando. Algo inacreditável para ele em seu estado normal. Chegar a um momento em que ele não passaria de um invólucro de carne. Apenas isso. Um invólucro de carne viva para a sua alma.  
Entretanto, aquele havia sido o instante em que sua alma havia deixado seu corpo. Havia deixado aquele invólucro.  
- Porque eu sou você. - respondeu então uma voz. Isso o assustou.  
Era a sua voz.  
- Quê? - perguntou Hélio, um pouco assustado. Quer dizer, ficar assustado chegou inclusive a ser até mesmo surpreendente, depois de tudo que ele já havia visto.  
Hélio permaneceu imóvel por alguns minutos, seus olhos vasculhando no cenário negro diante de si. Nada, a não ser a negra imagem congelada de uma batalha de um tempo inexistente. O silêncio perdurou, como se o que ele tivesse ouvido não passasse de um fruto da sua imaginação, o que estava começando a mexer com seus próprios nervos.  
Sem saber o porquê, ele começou novamente a mexer em seu próprio sangue, desta vez por gestos de proteção. Colocando sua mão sobre a ferida, ele estava começando a provocar dor em seu próprio corpo para garantir a si mesmo que ainda estava vivo. E acima de tudo, consciente do que estava acontecendo. Obviamente, ele não precisava fazer isso a cada segundo.  
Ainda não chegara ao ponto de ser masoquista. Entretanto, o silêncio era quebrado apenas pelo som do sangue a mover-se em suas entranhas, enquanto seus intestinos começavam a locomover-se ao mundo exterior. Algo desagradável de ser ouvido quando se está respirando.  
- Quem está aí? - arriscou Hélio novamente. Ele estava certo do que havia ouvido, mas queria ainda que sua mente não pregasse tantas peças. Ou que ele começasse a deixar de ser quem ele conhecia.  
Infelizmente, o silêncio era a única resposta que o brasileiro recebia. Por um instante, Hélio chegou a pensar que fosse uma paranóia sua... bem, considerando que absolutamente TUDO que ele estava vendo até o momento já era um motivo para qualquer paranóia que ele quisesse.  
- Covarde... - murmurou Hélio, encarando o vazio numa direção qualquer. Virando-se então para um dos cenários/lembranças/o que quer que fosse menos doloroso, Hélio obteve sua resposta.  
- Eu sou você. - disse a voz.  
- Até que enfim... - respondeu Hélio sarcasticamente. - Apareça.  
Desta vez não veio um intervalo tão grande de tempo para uma resposta. Um tanto repentino, emergiu daquela escuridão uma explosão de luzes, deixando o brasileiro cego momentaneamente. Era uma intensa descarga de bioluminescência, disso ele estava certo. A luz havia diminuído sua intensidade aos poucos depois que sua visão regularizava-se.  
Uma forma começou a se formar no centro de toda aquela luz, uma forma humana. Hélio estreitou seus olhos, mais curioso sobre quem ou o que seria aquela forma humana do que questionar a si mesmo sobre o que estava fazendo num antro de loucura daqueles. A sua observação não demorou muito, no entanto. A forma já estava ficando mais nítida, assim como a luz desaparecia por completo, restando apenas uma pequena aura esverdeada em torno do corpo.  
O brasileiro tampouco ficou surpreso quando ficou apto a distinguir por completo a figura. Ou ele próprio. Para ser mais específico, era a forma humana daquele que o atormentara durante as últimas horas daquele sonho sem fim. A forma daquele que chamavam de Silver Sky.  
"Que nome mais idiota...", concluíra Hélio na primeira vez que ouvira. No entanto, as visões haviam demonstrado que era um nome... apropriado àquela pessoa tão distinta. O Cavaleiro do Tempo começou a andar em sua direção, ainda que parecesse que não saísse de lugar algum ou chegasse a algum outro.  
- Ora, ora, ora... - disse Hélio, um sorriso estranho em seu rosto. Seus olhos, no entanto, fitavam diretamente para os de Silver Sky. - Vejam só QUEM resolveu aparecer.  
- Já começou. - disse o outro fracamente. - Não vai levar muito tempo.  
- Corta essa de Akira. - disse secamente Hélio. - Creio que umas explicações viriam bem a calhar... não acha?  
- E por que precisa de explicações? - perguntou Silver Sky, sorrindo sarcasticamente na direção do brasileiro. - Você não consegue explicar o que consegue ver na sua frente?  
- Uma segunda opinião sempre é bem-vinda. - retrucou Hélio, não gostando do rumo da conversa. - E acredito que, depois de tudo o que senti neste inferno de Dante, uma resposta seja merecida.  
- Faça então as perguntas. - desafiou Silver Sky, mantendo seu sorriso. - Eu responderei a todas elas.  
- Por quê? - perguntou Hélio, estranhando a atitude do selenita. Não que ele o conhecesse antes, é claro.  
- Eu sou ti e tu és mim. - respondeu o outro da forma menos agradável, o sorriso amigável já desaparecendo. - Não passamos por isso antes?  
- Não. - disse Hélio. - O que está acontecendo por aqui?  
- Você não quer saber. - respondeu o selenita.  
- Se eu não quisesse, não teria perguntado. - devolveu Hélio, já irritado com os últimos acontecimentos. Sequer havia percebido que o cenário já havia sido trocado e que não tinha mais as feridas de batalha.  
Silver Sky ficou quieto por alguns minutos, seus olhos jamais abandonando o olhar perplexo do brasileiro. Hélio sentiu-se um pouco desconfortável naqueles minutos, como se o selenita estivesse avaliando para alguma coisa. O Cavaleiro do Tempo, no entanto, parecia não perceber aquilo, enquanto procurava algo dentro da alma do escritor.  
Enfim, para quebrar a parede de silêncio que se abrira diante deles, o selenita suspirou em desapontamento. Tanto tempo, vida e determinação... e sequer alguém poderia quantificar a perda sofrida. Era desanimador para ele aquele estado, permanecendo escondido por tantos anos. Era desanimador estar diante de algo e nada poder fazer.  
Agora, ele tinha a chance de fazer alguma coisa. De agir. Como nos velhos tempos do Milênio de Prata. Porém, ele hesitou.  
- Para falar a verdade, eu também não sei. - respondeu finalmente o selenita, pouco antes de um segundo suspiro. Seus olhos ficaram úmidos diante da mudez do brasileiro, seus braços logo conduzindo o mesmo pelo novo cenário que se abrira diante deles.  
Os olhos azuis de Hélio apenas puderem perceber a diferença de cenário com a diferença da iluminação, sempre rara, de seu ambiente anterior. Desta vez, era algo inesperado pelo brasileiro. Uma enorme quantidade de rocha ergue-se sobre seus pés e rapidamente estavam numa paisagem quase terrena. Um canyon enorme e quente.  
- Houve um dia em que a utopia quase chegou a existir. - disse repentinamente o selenita, enxugando algumas lágrimas. - Era o chamado Reinado do Ouro. Não havia guerra, ódio ou qualquer coisa que representasse o lado negro da Força. - brincou ele, sorrindo levemente. - Era um bom lugar para se viver.  
- E então vieram os kalyrianos. - interrompeu Hélio, lembrando-se do que Henrique havia escrito para os fanfics.  
- Sim. Então, vieram os kalyrianos. - confirmou Silver Sky, seus olhos entrando numa profunda seriedade, como se ele estivesse observando o final do Reinado do Ouro naquele instante. - A utopia desmoronou e vinte anos de domínio kalyriano se seguiram.  
- Um breve período de tempo, considerando a própria longevidade selenita. - comentou o brasileiro, querendo não acreditar no que havia escrito. - Ao término dos vinte anos, surgiu a libertação do reino selenita por meio de um híbrido chamado Endymion, um meio kalyriano e meio selenita. O nome do primeiro Dragon Kishi foi então dado a todos os herdeiros do Reino da Terra, uma homenagem ao libertador.  
- Dez em História Geral. - disse o selenita, sorrindo para o brasileiro. - Eu preciso continuar?  
- Mas... como isso é possível? - perguntou Hélio, surpreso. - É tudo ficção... uma história de mentira para um mundo de mentira.  
- Iie. - disse Silver Sky, segurando um riso. - Minhas memórias sempre foram suas. - revelou o Destiny Kishi, abrindo um enorme sorriso. - Não tenho culpa se você usou o que sabia antes do tempo certo.  
- Pera aí! - manifestou o ficwriter, já encontrando um lapso em tudo aquilo. - Não fui EU quem escreveu toda essa história do Reinado do Ouro! Foi Henrique quem escreveu!  
Silver Sky sorriu de novo.  
- Moon Fox já não disse quem ele era? - falou ele, certo de sua resposta. - Ainda assim, você escreveu perfeitamente a história da origem dos dragões... mesmo que não soubesse de todos os pormenores daquela confusão.  
- Huh? - estranhou Hélio, erguendo uma sobrancelha. - Mas se é assim como você diz, por que eu consigo ver você fora de mim? Como se isso tudo fosse alheio ao que sinto?  
- Porque embora eu seja você e você seja eu, ainda somos diferentes. Não sei explicar, mas esse é o fato. - disse o selenita, pouco antes de cerrar seus olhos para a vegetação que começava a cobrir o canyon. - Faça uma explicação que lhe convenha e a chame como quiser. Fusão, se preferir o que usavam. Magia selenita. Bruxaria. Ou o que eu mais prefiro. A verdade do Maboroshi no Ginsuishou.  
- O Fantasma do Cristal de Prata? - traduziu o ficwriter, surpreso por aquilo ser verdade. Era apenas uma suposição para o repentino fim das manifestações em Tóquio e Londres. Youmas, como classificaram os jornais locais. - Ele existe?  
- Sim. E atualmente pertence, como você já sabe, à Tsukino Usagi, a.k.a. Sailor Moon, a.k.a. Princesa Serenity.  
- E o resto? - perguntou um tanto temeroso da resposta o garoto. - O resto também é verdade?  
- Excetuando alguns 'detalhes' dos fanfics de Martin, sim. O resto é verdadeiro. Existem os dragões, o Reino Negro, Dragon Kishi e etc, etc, etc... a migração para Hades, no entanto, está um pouco mais lenta do que o fornecido por vocês. Contudo, não os culpo, uma vez que é algo recente demais para que soubessem o que virá a acontecer.  
- O futuro? - estranhou Hélio. - Mas... não sabemos apenas o passado através das suas memórias e das de Moon Fox?  
O selenita sorriu mais uma vez. O brasileiro era muito parecido consigo próprio, sempre a questionar pelos detalhes. No entanto, as diferenças ainda eram evidentes demais para dizerem que eram a mesma pessoa. Silver Sky não hesitou em responder, em mostrar todos os trunfos que possuía, o que tornava os Destiny Kishi tão especiais.  
Afinal de contas, ele bem sabia que aquele mundo de ilusões era composto pela vontade de Art. Ele tinha pouco tempo para falar, pouco tempo para salvar a determinação do terrestre.  
- O futuro... é feito pelo que escrevemos. - revelou Jupiter Destiny Kishi. - O que escrevemos, fazemos e agimos... não sei se o que escrevo é o futuro ou se o futuro é o que eu escrevo, apenas sei da relação entre eles. Eu... NÓS somos Jupiter Destiny Kishi. Hélio Perroni Filho, Silver Sky... nomes não definem uma pessoa, uma alma, uma vida. Somos um e somos todos.  
Hélio, por fim, ergueu novamente sua sobrancelha. Estava começando a parecer que seu antigo 'eu' era mais bêbado do que ele poderia pensar.  
- Certo... respostas objetivas, por favor. - falou ele sarcasticamente, notando agora um outro evento a se desdobrar diante de si.  
O corpo de Silver Sky estava começando a ficar translúcido. Como a de um espírito, de um fantasma.  
- Tudo o que você vê é subjetivo. Sua vida é subjetiva. - disse o selenita, sua voz sempre presente. - Nada é objetivo, meu caro.  
- Hey! Onde você está indo? - perguntou Hélio, tentando em vão agarrar o braço do selenita.  
- Estou com sono...  
- Hey!  
- Ja na...  
- HEY! - gritou Hélio, quase caindo do canyon gramado. Balançando os braços, ele conseguiu voltar a uma posição de equilíbrio. Mas a dúvida persistia, não importava quantas vezes ele a repetisse ou quantas vezes fossem dadas as respostas.  
O que estava acontecendo?

***  
Essa era a mesma pergunta que duas outras pessoas faziam naquele instante. Bem, não que ninguém mais se perguntasse, mas estas pensavam simultaneamente ao constatarem algo deveras agradável.  
Estavam vivos.  
- {Eu estou vivo?} - perguntou Daniel, surpreso e piscando incredulamente seus olhos.  
Os fatos voltavam vagarosamente ao seu cérebro, após o tranco que obtivera com a freada brusca do automóvel. Pouco a pouco, ele estava a checar se estava REALMENTE vivo e se não havia nenhum ferimento em seu corpo. Satisfeito, ele olhou com certo arrependimento para a janela do Network Vehicle. Mais precisamente, para uma casa.  
- {VIVO! VIVO! EU ESTOU _VIVO_!!!} - gritou então uma voz estupefata e animada, que chamou a atenção de Tolaris. - {VIIIIIIIIIIIIVOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!}  
- ... - foi a única reação de Kirisawa Kiriko, a nova guia de intercâmbio, diante de toda aquela... exaltação.  
Entretanto, Tolaris não partilhava da mesma alegria que Edson. Havia um fator de risco muito grande se o que havia entre a realidade e a ficção era uma tênue linha imaginária para os escritores de SM-NDK. Em especial depois dos vários e-mails (totalmente em português, por mais inacreditável que parecesse) do MADS. A reputação de Tsukino Usagi antecedia a sua pessoa.  
- Esta é a sua nova casa, Daniel-san.> - indicou Kiriko, sorrindo inocentemente. Daniel apenas conseguiu notar que aquilo estava perigosamente rumando para algum 'Karate Kid 7' muito doloroso se aquela forma de tratamento continuasse. E isso era perigoso para a sua saúde, se o que MADS escrevera nos e-mails não era ficção.  
Mas se era ficção ou não, Daniel estava pouco se importando. O fanfic já era muito convincente para ele. Até demais, depois do episódio do aeroporto. E ainda que ele tivesse visto Saturn Dragon EM PESSOA, ele também estava prestes a entrar num Inferno Astral por Walter Mercado (tm).  
Entretanto, embora aquilo fosse realmente mexer com o que restava da sua sanidade mental, ele estava curioso. Principalmente com o que se escondia atrás daquela porta inocente daquela casa inocente e em especial o que havia por trás daquele barulho ensurdecedor em japonês. E embora ele soubesse muito pouco, ele conseguiu distinguir com muita clareza um 'CHEGARAM' no meio de sons de panelas caindo, despertadores, miados de gato, pratos sendo quebrados e alguns irreconhecíveis, na sua humilde opinião.  
*DING*DONG*  
- OHAYO! - gritou então uma voz tão animada que quase fez Daniel saltar de volta ao Brasil. - Irashaimase!  
Daniel não conseguiu se conter naquele instante e, diante da risada intensa de Edson, apenas conseguiu chorar. Era verdade. Aquela era a tão famosa Tsukino-ke. Olhando para ele, havia uma sorridente garota japonesa com cabelos loiros presos em duas tranças enormes que iam até o chão e com dois 'odangos' na cabeça. Daniel chegou até a desejar que ela NÃO tivesse os olhos azuis da Tsukino Usagi dos fics. Infelizmente, quando ela os abriu para ver o brasileiro que gargalhava incontrolavelmente no chão, o mundo de Daniel rachou ao meio.  
- Olá.> - cumprimentou Kiriko, não imaginando que sua primeira experiência com intercâmbio fosse daquela forma. - Tsukino-ke, ne?  
- HAI! - respondeu Usagi alegremente. Brasileiros gostavam de sua comida, lembrava ela a si mesma. - Meu nome é Tsukino Usagi. Sejam todos bem-vindos à nossa casa!>  
- Eu vou esperar por aqui... - disse Edson, num breve intervalo de sua risada e mal conseguindo andar para o Network Vehicle.  
- {Hey! Onde você vai?} - perguntou Daniel, agora mais aflito. Edson não era uma daquelas pessoas que deixavam os amigos diante de uma catástrofe... era?  
- Vou esperar no carro.> - respondeu Edson, agora certo de que todos se entenderiam. Ao mesmo tempo, Daniel respondia à sua própria pergunta.  
"É. Safado.", concluiu Daniel, vendo o 'amigo' se afastar da área de perigo e desastres.  
- Anoo... então vou levá-lo até o hotel. - concluiu Kiriko, segurando perigosamente as chaves do veículo prototipado. - Assine esses papéis para mim, por favor. - pediu a guia, enquanto Usagi tomava a pilha em suas mãos.  
- Anoo... alguém tem uma caneta? - perguntou a loira, como se estivesse recebendo um pacote do correio. Não que fosse muito diferente disso, convenhamos...  
Daniel 'Tolaris', por outro lado, apenas conseguiu ficar batendo a cabeça no chão. A parede estava perto demais do seu triste destino.

***  
- ITETETETETETETETETETETETETE! - gritou assustada uma voz.  
Ou talvez 'assustada' não seja o mais apropriado para um grito de dor. Contudo, ninguém poderia culpar a manifestação de surpresa presente em sua voz... afinal de contas, quantas pessoas no mundo acordam sentindo trinta agulhas de injeção no braço?  
Bem, o caso não era para tanto, mas Ricardo com certeza teria agradecido por alguma anestesia local ao menos. E foi exatamente naquele instante em que pensou na anestesia que ele concluiu que não seria muito recomendável à saúde debater-se daquela forma durante uma injeção.  
- Itte... - disse ele, bem baixo. Cerrando seus olhos e evitando que sua cabeça estivesse de frente ao braço dolorido, ele não queria sequer imaginar qual era o estado das suas veias depois daquela sua atuação de 'isso tá DOENDO!' muito brilhante. "Isso me é familiar...", pensou ele.  
- Gomen... - disse então uma voz. Apesar de ter sido apenas uma palavra, aquilo era pronunciado de forma bem calma e tranqüila. - Daijoubu?  
- Daijoubu... - disse ele, repentinamente se lembrando de um detalhe MUITO interessante.  
Ele não sabia japonês.  
*blinks*blinks*  
- Un. - continuou a voz, pertencente a uma garota. Uma garota?  
Repentinamente, Ricardo teve uma estranha e MUITO forte sensação de déjà vu. Aliás, estranha e muito forte MAL chegavam a descrever a confusão que se erguia em sua mente.  
- Você nos assustou, Ricardo.> - disse a voz, mas agora em inglês.  
Isso tranqüilizou o brasileiro por alguns instantes. Até ele resolver olhar na direção da voz. Era a MESMA garota dos seus sonhos.  
Quer dizer, não que ele TIVESSE realmente prestando TANTA atenção assim, mas que era bem parecida, isso era. Por outro lado, enfermeiraas sempre lhe foram muito parecidas, então ele não deveria estar tão espantado. Certo? Certo.  
- Estou no hospital?> - perguntou ele, sua voz bem fraca. - O que aconteceu comigo?>  
- A Juuban High School caiu em cima de você.> - respondeu uma terceira voz, porém familiar ao brasileiro descendente de chineses. Ele sorriu quando se virou na direção dela. Mizuno Ami. - Sem contar que foi pisoteado por quase todo o corpo discente e docente da escola.>  
- Umino também foi pisoteado.> - comentou uma quarta voz. Ricardo não sabia naquele instante se deveria ficar contente ou apavorado como seu primo. Era Kino Makoto. - Não que o tenhamos encontrado no meio dos destroços.>  
- Vou deixá-los a sós. - disse então a enfermeira, piscando levemente um olho na direção de Ricardo. Esse ficou sem entender coisa alguma.  
- Nada mal para um primeiro dia de aula, hein?> - comentou Ricardo, estando a sós com as duas japonesas. - Onde estão os outros? Comemorando meu funeral?> - perguntou ele.  
- Iie. - respondeu Ami, despercebendo o sarcasmo. - Usagi-chan foi tratar de um assunto na casa dela... mas ela apenas foi quando a ambulância havia chegado.>  
- Hai. - confirmou a garota de cabelos castanhos. - E Minako-chan a acompanhou, para depois ir ao Templo Hikawa e avisar seu primo.>  
- Legal... e o que sobrou de mim?> - perguntou Ricardo, ainda incerto se deveria olhar para seu próprio corpo.  
- Nada grave. Felizmente, não teve nenhum osso quebrado, perfuração ou coisa parecida.> - relatou Ami, fixando seu olhar de modo estranho no brasileiro. Um olhar que apenas Paolla Limy Matsuura havia presenciado até então. Olhar de Médico (tm). - Mas como perdeu muito sangue, irá ficar em repouso até ficar melhor.>  
- Perdi quantos litros?> - perguntou Ricardo, estranhando a seriedade da voz. - Estou seco como uma ameixa e por isso que não consigo me mover?>  
- Não, isso é por causa da anestesia que colocaram. Você começou a se debater muito no meio do caminho e os para-médicos tiveram que 'acalmá-lo'. Mas ficou com uma bela cicatriz no seu torso.> - respondeu Ami.  
Foi então que Ricardo decidiu olhar para si mesmo. Aquilo não era bom. Se a trilha de sangue que havia nas bandagens revelava o comprimento da cicatriz, ele estava bem certo de uma coisa.  
- {Legal... agora Cousin vai dizer que eu só preciso raspar o cabelo para me parecer com o Sagat.} - disse Ricardo, enquanto se posicionava melhor na cama para conversar com as garotas. - {Como se já não bastasse essa cicatriz em forma de lua crescente no dedo.}  
- Anoo... aconteceu alguma coisa?> - perguntou Makoto, curiosa sobre o que o brasileiro parecia estar resmungando.  
- Hee-hee. - produziu Ricardo, colocando a mão direita sobre a nuca e sorrindo como um bobo para a garota. - Coisas entre primos.>  
- Sei...> - disse Makoto, um Olhar Perigoso (tm) lançado na direção do hospitalizado. - Que coisas?>  
- Bem, como vocês devem ter notado, ele tem uma cicatriz triangular de queimadura na base do polegar esquerdo...> - disse Ricardo, indicando com a palma para baixo, a mesma posição em sua mão. - ... eu tenho essa cicatriz em lua crescente na base do meu indicador.> - comentou Ricardo, mostrando a cicatriz, na mesma mão.  
- Martin te cortou e você queimou ele?> - perguntou Makoto, assombrada com o tipo de tratamento dado a 'primos' no Brasil.  
- Não, não, não...> - disse Ricardo, balançando freneticamente as suas mãos na direção da garota. - A irmã dele que o queimou e eu me cortei quando descascava uma maçã.>  
- A irmã?> - estranhou Ami, que nem ouvira falar da família do chinês até então. A expressão de espanto de Makoto não era menor.  
- Ele tem irmã?> - perguntou Makoto, agora encontrando uma boa solução para os comportamentos... estranhos de Martin. Bem que ela desconfiava de alguma coisa quando seus fanfics não mencionavam qualquer irmã ou irmão. Apenas primos. Não que alguém ali realmente tivesse, mas...  
- Sim... ele não disse?> - estranhou Ricardo. - Ele tem duas irmãs, na verdade. Ele é o mais velho dos três e a irmã mais velha está estudando em São Paulo.> - terminou Ricardo, satisfeito que conseguira um diálogo DECENTE com a Gangue da Coelha (tm).  
- Você conseguiu se cortar ao descascar uma maçã?> - estranhou Ami, fazendo Ricardo voltar a um assunto não muito agradável. Pimenta nos olhos dos outros é colírio.  
- Err... mal de família.> - explicou ele, meio incerto de como dizer. E ele não estava completamente errado... afinal de contas, a irmã caçula do Martin havia feito a mesma coisa ao queimá-lo. - Braços esquerdos repletos de cicatrizes.>  
- Foi daí que Martin passou a escrever fanfics?> - perguntou Makoto, agora voltando ao seu assunto predileto. Motivos para fazer rolinhos primavera de um certo ficwriter.  
- Antes fosse... ele nunca escreveu mal e quando ganhou a conta de Internet da faculdade...> - Ricardo assobiou, como se aquilo marcasse o fim de um Martin e começo de outro. - ... chegou repentinamente com um fanfic ENORME com mais de trezentos kilobytes.>  
- Aquele primeiro fanfic?> - perguntou avidamente Makoto, algo que Ricardo estava passando a não gostar.  
- Err... aquele foi do Ranma. Depois veio de H-kun e então o de Cousin.> - respondeu Ricardo, começando a descobrir o porquê de Martin estar tão apavorado naquele primeiro telefonema internacional. - Vocês podem diferenciar o que cada um escreve pelo estilo e pelas notas. Mas como é a Tieko quem traduz... sei lá. O mais fácil é perguntar para Cousin, que tem todos os detalhes e discussões.>  
- Sim... eu vou 'perguntar' para ele.> - disse Makoto, que fez Ricardo engolir sua própria saliva.  
- A-hem... o paciente precisa descansar.> - falou Ami, interrompendo o 'interessante' assunto. Ainda que ela também tivesse que perguntar algumas coisas ao brasileiro.  
- Sim... eu estou muito cansado.> - disse Ricardo, enfiando-se debaixo das cobertas. E já descobrindo que não havia sido uma boa coisa a se fazer com um corte gigante no tórax. - Itte...

***  
E o Destino realmente pregava peças. Murphy talvez fosse seu maior aliado, juntamente com o Deus sádico que havia no universo. Pelo menos, essa era a convicta conclusão que Tieko tivera naquele dia. Principalmente porque ela não esperava encontrar Rei no templo, ou ainda Chris. Ou Maury. Ou ainda um guerreiro defensor e SURDO do templo a bradar uma shinai em sua direção.  
Definitivamente, estava sendo um EXCELENTE dia. Não havia pingüins até aquele momento.  
- Anoo... o Martin está? - perguntou ela finalmente, notando que faltava pouco para o meio-dia. Hora do almoço para ele.  
- Não sei... - respondeu Rei, não tendo visto o ficwriter desde que vira Chris. - Eu cheguei faz pouco tempo. Cancelaram as aulas de hoje devido a alguma confusão.  
- Aaww... pensei que tivesse cabulado a aula para me ver. - murmurou brincando Chris.  
- Eu ainda acho que você quem fez a confusão. - devolveu Rei, abraçando-o mais uma vez. Forte.  
- Devo ser ainda o rapaz mais sortudo deste planeta inteiro. - disse Chris. - Mas onde o Martin está? Quero conhecer o homem por trás dos fanfics.  
- Siiiiiim... EU também. - disse Maury, mastigando mais algumas folhas. - MUITO.  
- Ele deve estar no quarto dele. - disse Rei, liderando a tropa para o objetivo. - Ou então em alguma loja de informática.  
Paolla, no entanto, esperava que não fosse a última hipótese. Da última vez que ELA o acompanhara numa daquelas lojas, ela passou a compreender o porquê de alguns homens terem tanto pavor das mulheres com o mesmo problema de Rei. Vício em compras.  
Claro, enquanto Rei mantinha o seu para roupas e sapatos; Martin mantinha um estranho ritual perante a softwares e hardwares. Com um agravante, ele RARAMENTE comprava e gastava quase uma hora inteira em cada loja! E começar a procurá-lo nas lojas não era uma idéia muito agradável. Ainda mais se ele estivesse disposto naquele dia para gastar um pouco da sua sagrada bolsa de estudos.  
Aliás, a única coisa que aquilo servia para ele era para visitar as lojas. Paolla, por um momento, esqueceu-se da agitação que a fizera correr até ali, ocupando a sua mente com aquelas pequenas preocupações. Quando percebeu, ela sorriu para si mesma. Era bom deixar de se preocupar com coisas tão... estranhas quanto uma vida passada num mundo que apenas existia na imaginação dos ficwriters do mundo afora. Por outro lado, a chegada de Tolaris também era algo muito estranho.  
Paolla estava começando a ter a sensação de que tudo aquilo não estava sendo apenas casual. Havia uma mão, e muito pesada para seu gosto, a controlar o Tempo. Infelizmente, quem fazia ou como era feito ainda permaneciam um enigma para a garota, que preferiu não apressar as respostas em sua própria cabeça.  
A brasileira estava certa de que, onde quer que Kyn tivesse se enfiado nas profundezas de sua psiquê, ela viria com a resposta às suas perguntas. Na hora e no lugar certos. "Mas não custava nada adiantar um pouco..." pensou ela, ao mesmo tempo em que Rei acabava de bater à porta do quarto do hóspede brasileiro do templo.  
*toc*toc*  
- Martin? - chamou Rei, tomando o cuidado para não elevar muito a sua voz. Chris e Maury, por outro lado, pareciam ansiosos. Maury em especial, que mantinha um estranho brilho em seus olhos, assim como segurava uma bola BEM grande de papel mastigado.  
Chris, felizmente, não estava com o mesmo comportamento que seu compatriota, mas deixava visível a sua curiosidade. "Seja lá qual ela seja.", pensou Paolla. Mas certamente parecia muito mais interessado no corpo de Rei, abraçando-a por trás desde que começaram a caminhar dentro do templo.  
- Martin? - chamou Rei novamente, mostrando à Paolla que o ficwriter não havia respondido ao primeiro chamado.  
Um silêncio ergueu-se ali por alguns instantes, até que Rei continuou a chamar o brasileiro. Maury estava ficando cada vez mais desanimado, enquanto Chris parecia indiferente a tudo. Porém, para Paolla, uma estranha e forte sensação de déjà vu estava a se erguer. Entretanto, AGORA ela sabia a razão de todas aquelas sensações, provenientes de Kyn.  
Era exatamente a definição de déjà vu, por mais estranha que parecesse. Paolla sabia que o que vivenciava não havia ocorrido, mas havia uma presença dentro de sua memória indicando tudo aquilo como se fosse uma lembrança de um passado que viria a acontecer. Era estranho, mas ela estava começando a se acostumar com aquilo... claro que ela preferia que não tivesse esse 'dom' ou que ele viesse um pouco mais na frente da linha do tempo para evitar a desconfortável sensação de seu estômago se revirando.  
"Deve ser parte do treinamento de Kyn." concluiu Paolla, prestando agora atenção aos chamados insistentes de Rei. Claro, paciência tinha limites e se Martin não estava atendendo a todos eles, haveria de ter uma explicação. Por outro lado, ele poderia não estar se sentindo bem. Por estranho que parecesse, ela não havia realmente conversado direito com ele desde o incidente da árvore.  
Distante, o brasileiro parecia uma peça fora do tabuleiro de xadrez. No entanto, sempre estivera em um lugar ou outro do campo de visão de qualquer um. Depois de três meses estudando um idioma juntos, ela podia já dizer que Martin não era o tipo de pessoa que se escondia das outras... pelo menos, até onde ela conseguiu perceber. Mas era como o ficwriter gostava muito de dizer: "Quanto mais você pensa que conhece uma pessoa, menos você realmente a conhece."  
- Será que aconteceu alguma coisa? - perguntou Rei, preocupação estampada em sua voz.  
Chris, por sua vez, desatou seu abraço com Rei, mexendo na maçaneta. Não precisou sequer forçar para observar algo que ele suspeitava.  
- A porta está aberta... - disse ele, já observando o interior de seu antigo quarto de intercâmbio. - ... e não tem ninguém aqui.  
"Só espero que ele não tenha ido fazer compras..." adicionou Paolla, também notando o porquê da ausência de respostas. Por outro lado, Rei não parecia estar tão tranqüila quanto antes. Estava até... estranha. Chris foi o primeiro a perceber aquilo, logo atando sua mão direita com a dela.  
- O que foi? - perguntou ele,. demonstrando preocupação genuína.  
- N-nada... - disse Rei, já evidenciando que não estava a dizer o que realmente queria dizer.  
- Nada nunca te fez ficar assim. - falou Chris, apertando suavemente as mãos da sacerdotisa. - O que foi?  
- Não é nada... é que eu pensei que Yuuichiro ou vovô fossem me avisar caso ele tivesse saído. - explicou Rei, tratando de relaxar um pouco. Durante três meses, Martin nunca havia saído do templo sem avisar alguém e por isso ela estranhara tanto.  
- Bem, vai ver ele saiu com a... garota. - disse Maury, piscando maliciosamente seus olhos. - Vingança é um prato TÃO saboroso...  
- Nani yo? - perguntou Paolla, não entendendo o que Maury queria dizer com aquilo. Quer dizer, ela ESPERAVA não ter entendido.  
- Acho que Mo vai querer descobrir as veias literárias dele. - disse Chris, rindo levemente. - Mas vai levar ANOS até ele terminar uma página inteira. - terminou ele numa gargalhada.  
Paolla riu levemente, mas a expressão séria de Rei fez com que todos parassem. Mesmo Chris não arriscou a fazer alguma piada ou ter um de seus acessos únicos de nonsense. A miko caminhou determinada até a janela do quarto, como se algo lá chamasse a sua atenção. Próxima à janela, ela podia ver a árvore de onde Paolla havia sido atacada, assim como várias outras lembranças desagradáveis vinham para sua mente. Aquele quarto tinha muitas histórias para contar...  
Porém, quando ela se virou para dar alguma explicação à sua súbita nostalgia ao grupo, Hino Rei encontrou um envelope em tons de creme ao lado da torre do computador de Martin. Curiosa, ela se aproximou do objeto, tomando em suas mãos. Ao lado do envelope havia um pequeno tsuru prateado de origami, um dos passatempos preferidos de Martin. Depois de fanfics, é claro.  
- Uma carta? - estranhou Paolla, notando algo... peculiar. - E escrita com o próprio punho dele?  
Esse último detalhe era o que mais intrigava Paolla, uma vez que durante TODA aquela estadia no Japão, Martin NUNCA havia escrito uma carta que não tivesse passado pelo Wordpad® antes. Surpresa, ela sabia que aquilo também NÃO era um déjà vu. E tinha a forte sensação de que Martin tampouco havia ido às compras.  
- É para a Jennifer? - perguntou Maury, curioso e com seu sorriso malicioso estampado na face. Vingança era realmente um prato doce...  
- Iie. - respondeu Rei, tomando a carta novamente. - É para a Paolla.  
- E porque ele ia escrever uma carta para ela? - perguntou Chris, desconfiando de que talvez não fosse uma má idéia ajudar Maury na sua vingança particular.  
- E com o próprio punho? - adicionou Paolla, curiosa ao tomar a carta.  
- O que diz? - perguntou Rei, enquanto Paolla abria o envelope.  
- Calma... - disse ela, desdobrando a folha de papel. - Já vou ler.  
Dito isso, os olhos de Paolla passaram rapidamente por toda a carta, pouco depois voltando-os ao início da carta. Não era longa e sequer ocupava uma folha inteira. O que surpreendeu Paolla, visto que Martin era também conhecido na Net devido aos seus e-mails gigantescos. Sem contar uma das várias assinaturas digitais dele.

Aikawa Tieko-san, a.k.a. Paolla Limy Matsuura

Surpresa com a carta? Creio que sim. Eu, ao menos, estou... já fazem quase três anos que não escrevo uma carta com minha própria letra. Ainda mais uma deste tamanho. Certo, ela não é tão grande... mas o que realmente importa é que estou escrevendo. Ou melhor, enrolando. Deve estar se perguntando agora o porquê de toda essa enrolação e o que diabos devo estar aprontando ao escrever uma carta e sequer estar presente para entregar... ou colocar no correio convencional.  
Embora eu goste muito de ser breve em assuntos como o que pretendo discutir, eu creio que levantei com o pé esquerdo hoje. Vamos então à velha técnica MADSiana de "deixe a pessoa tão curiosa que ela comece a gritar". (I'm joking. A carta não poderia ser tão grande mesmo.) De qualquer forma, eu gostaria de agradecer à sua paciência durante todo o seu tempo gasto com a Exodus FanFictions. Sei que não deve ter sido fácil traduzir os textos para o inglês ou mesmo nos aturar com nossos pequenos mistérios.  
Por outro lado, estou certo que, embora você tenha tido algumas noites de insônia, tenha tido horas agradabilíssimas ao lado de seu monitor. Ainda assim, eu agradeço. Mas talvez seja todo esse tempo com o coração-mole que tenho que acabamos por nos aproximar demais durante esses três meses de estudo... devo admitir que cheguei a cogitar no que faria caso não sobrevivesse no período que permaneceu na UTI. E que não foi agradável, tenha certeza disso.  
Porém, isso serviu para que viesse a refletir melhor sobre o 'carpe diem'. Não, antes que chegue a cogitar, eu não estou escrevendo para dizer que fui dar a volta ao mundo ou coisa parecida. Não tenho dinheiro para tanto, lembra-se? Bem, voltando ao assunto, esse período de reflexão perturbou a minha paz interior e devo dizer que isso não é bom. Pelo menos para mim, você pode pegar o meu novo fanfic com Eiki-san. Uns agradáveis 3.6Mb de fanfic em português. Mesmo MADS-estilo, mesma MADS-formatação.  
Happy doom! ^^  
Ah! Lamento muito não poder estar aí presente, mas preciso resolver algo antes que MADS aqui se torne ainda mais MADS do que o possível. E garanto que será pior do que alguns megabytes de fanfic. Peço que avise a todos que estou bem e que não estou a cometer uma loucura (apenas um momento para pensar melhor e clarear as idéias). Aliás, pediria que pedisse desculpas à Dra. Mizuno. Infelizmente, não vou poder participar do jantar de comemoração... mas aproveite em meu lugar.

Ja na, tomodachi !

Martin Siu  
Ps.: Compre uma caixa de diskettes. Estão em promoção no shopping. ^_~

Ao chegar ao final da carta, poucas foram as reações do quarteto presente no quarto de hóspedes, mas muito uniformes. A presença de gotas de suor, assim como expressões de surpresa e um misto de 'o que ele está querendo dizer' foram as principais. Podiam quase pensar que Martin estivesse apenas escondido no armário, apenas para ver a reação deles.  
Maury, por pura curiosidade, foi o único a constatar que o dito estava sem ocupantes humanos.  
  
[*1] Nota do MADS: Não, ela não subiu numa cerca e começou a correr. Embora seja um meio para evitar obstáculos 'comuns', isto AINDA é um fanfic de Sailor Moon. SM-NDK, mas Sailor Moon. Mesmo porque Saotome me mata se eu colocar mais uma referência a Ranma ½. ^^;;;


	15. Ventos de Outono

Episódio 14: Ventos de Outono

" He didn't know what was going to happen to him when he released all of the  
power, but what happened to him didn't matter. The only thing that  
mattered was that this thing not awaken. "  
-= Alan Harnum, Thy Fate Shall Overtake =-

- ... você já... - começou a voz.  
- ... sim. - respondeu a outra, interrompendo. A voz era calma e masculina, e havia muito receio no que dizia, como a temer pelas suas respostas. Como a temer a pessoa diante dele.  
- Por quê? Por quê? - perguntou a primeira, indignada e revoltada.  
- ... eu não sei. - lamentou-se o rapaz, levemente abaixando sua cabeça. Seu cabelo, apesar de não ser longo, era o suficiente para que seus olhos não fossem fitados pelo olhar dela.  
- ...  
- Eu realmente não sei. Mas gostaria de saber. - disse o rapaz, enxugando uma lágrima. - E-eu queria ficar...  
- Por favor... - pediu a outra voz, querendo que a última frase fosse a última decisão tomada.  
- Mas eu tenho que ir. Você sabe disso. - respondeu o garoto, uma força interna a reverberar em sua voz. Soluços se seguiram até que ele conseguisse obter uma reação diante daquele diálogo pouco produtivo.  
Num átimo de sua dor, ele a abraçou. Sendo segurada tão firmemente em seus ombros, a garota apenas foi capaz de retribuir o abraço. Lágrimas escaparam de seu rosto, até que ele resolvesse separar o que começou.  
- Você sabe que eu preciso fazer isso... - disse entre soluços.  
- Prometa que voltará. - pediu a garota, suplicante. - Por favor...  
- Por favor... - pediu então rapaz, não conseguindo olhar para os olhos úmidos da garota. - Não me faça prometer o que eu talvez não possa cumprir. - pediu ele, evitando os olhares.  
- Por favor...  
- ... e-eu vou tentar. - respondeu ele, incerto do que fazia. - Você sabe que... que eu não vivo sem você.  
- Obrigada... - disse fracamente a garota, pouco depois dele tomar uma distância dela. Os seus olhos então viram a sombra do rapaz desaparecer pela noite, as estrelas não sendo suficientes para iluminar o caminho dele nas trevas. Mas ele sabia que aquilo não bastaria também.  
Ele nunca voltaria. Ambos sabiam disso, bem no fundo de seus corações.  
- Obrigado digo eu... - murmurou o rapaz, encarando o caminho na sua frente. - Nunca vou te esquecer.  
- Senhor... - falou então a voz feminina.  
Senhor.... senhor???  
- Senhor?... - chamou a voz novamente.  
- O quê?... - pronunciou a voz um tanto sonolenta e atordoada do rapaz. - Onde?...  
- Estamos no ponto final. - disse a voz feminina.  
Nesse momento, Martin sacudiu levemente a sua cabeça e tentou ficar melhor desperto. Abrindo os olhos, ele encontrou uma mulher vestindo um uniforme, o que o surpreendeu por alguns instantes. Em seguida, ele olhou ao seu redor, logo percebendo onde estava.  
- Já? - perguntou ele, levantando-se vagarosamente.  
A comissária apenas afirmou com um gesto da cabeça, o que provocou um sorriso por parte de Martin. Inalando o ar fresco que sentia percorrer em seus pulmões, o jovem chinês nascido no Brasil alcançou rapidamente sua pequena bagagem composta por uma pesada mochila preta de acampamento e um simples cajado castanho de madeira.  
O sonho já começava a desaparecer da mente do ficwriter, uma vez decidido que não iria escrever fanfics naquele momento. Ajeitando a mochila em suas costas, ele acabou por ver que a comissária já estava a ir. Por um momento, ele ponderou no que deveria fazer. Uma decisão rápida o deixou satisfeito e sua voz preencheu a pequena cabine do trem.  
- Espere um pouco... - disse Martin, procurando por sua carteira num dos vários bolsos da mochila. Quando enfim a encontrou, a funcionária, Ms. Chinko, segundo o que ele podia ler, sorriu.  
- Anoo... não, obrigada. - disse ela. - Nós agradecemos a preferência.  
- Bem... obrigado. - agradeceu Martin, mais aliviado. Ele enfim notara que pegara a carteira que tinha apenas moedas. - Hmm... até logo.  
Pouco depois de se despedir, Martin caminhou animadamente até a estação do trem. E então aconteceu. Um frio intenso percorreu sua espinha, fazendo os pêlos de seus braços arrepiarem-se por completo.  
- A-TCHOO!!! - espirrou ele, já correndo para dentro da pequena estação. Havia neve e gelo por todos os lados que ele conseguia observar e uma cadeia de montanhas um pouco mais distante da linha ferroviária.  
Mas ficar dentro da estação, ao lado do aquecedor, era o melhor lugar que o descendente de chinês poderia encontrar. Olhando o relógio na parede, ele percebera que havia passado quase o dia inteiro desde que resolvera 'fugir'. Ele então abriu um sorriso, enquanto voltava a observar a neve que começava a cair afora.  
Ele finalmente estava ali. Com um movimento quase brusco, ele derrubou sua própria mochila no chão. Rapidamente, ele retirou de dentro dela um enorme e grosso casaco verde-escuro. Quase cerimonialmente, Martin procurou por mais alguns agasalhos e blusas, mas apenas encontrando uma de lã. Vestindo primeiro a blusa azul-marinho, ele demorou pouco até estar preparado para enfrentar o frio que havia fora da estação.  
"Conheçam agora a mancha verde-escura de Hokkaido!" pensou ele, brincando consigo mesmo. A mochila sequer pareceu incomodar as suas costas, ele mantendo um passo constante na neve fofa e gelada em seu caminho. Entretanto, o entusiasmo inicial de estar num dos lugares mais gelados ao qual ele poderia ir com o dinheiro que tinha logo havia sido quebrado.  
Tudo o que conseguia olhar era um branco intenso e sem fim. Ele então voltou à estação do trem e ficou ainda mais surpreso. Estava tudo deserto e o aquecedor era a única pista que havia ali de que ALGUÉM vinha ali de tempos em tempos. Erguendo uma sobrancelha, Martin então se lembrou que sequer sabia em que cidade estava. Isso se tornou muito óbvio quando ele percebeu que não havia qualquer placa de sinalização por perto.  
Perguntar à comissária já estava fora de questão. Ele podia já ver o trem elétrico distanciar-se rapidamente por seus trilhos. Porém, resoluto que não poderia ficar ali para sempre, o brasileiro começou a andar. Descendo alguns lances de escada, ele logo encontrou a mesma visão anterior. Um branco infinito a espalhar-se pelo horizonte.  
Se não fossem as montanhas, ele sequer teria idéia de onde ter um referencial. "Geez... nem cinco minutos acordado e já estou no meio do nada???" pensou ele, imaginando o que poderia tê-lo amaldiçoado com aquele senso de direção. Claro, ele tinha, por outro lado, uma tática infalível quanto a se perder no meio do mundo. Caminhar sempre numa direção, por exemplo. Ele haveria de encontrar, cedo ou tarde, alguma coisa.  
Confiante, Martin começou a sua jornada...  
*THUD*BONK*PLOFT*  
... e em seguida terminá-la caído no chão gelado.  
- Pelo menos encontrei uma placa... - disse ele, massageando sua testa, ao mesmo tempo que levantava a placa do chão. - Muito bem, placa. Agora me diga para onde eu devo ir.  
A placa, felizmente, não respondeu. Entretanto, Martin logo encontrou a base dela e a posicionou aproximadamente com a referência. Limpando a neve formada na placa esverdeada, ele enfim encontrou ALGO que pudesse ser útil.  
"Vila ... a 1 km." traduziu ele com o pouco que sabia de kanji. "Pelo menos números são sempre números...", resignou-se ele, começando sua jornada novamente. Com passos decisivos, ele decidiu que seria melhor chegar à tal vila antes do anoitecer. Ele não queria de forma alguma virar um picolé humano quando tinha um aquecedor a poucos metros dele. Claro, a sorte dele também estava cada vez mais próxima da vontade de Murphy.

***  
Porém, nem mesmo Murphy poderia prever o que aconteceria durante aquela caminhada de Martin. Sem uma pressa aparente, ele sabia que também não poderia sair correndo no frio intenso diante daquela neve que caía. Entretanto, o branco que havia diante dele apenas serviu de cenário para que sua mente se ocupasse de alguma coisa.  
Seus passos estavam agora em modo 'automático' e ele sequer percebia quantos passos estava a dar. Os pensamentos tinham sua prioridade novamente e devaneios começaram a percorrer os túneis dentro de sua mente. Era voltar uma vez mais para o mundo que havia dentro de si, o mundo que ninguém além dele conhecia. Os olhos de Martin pareceram ficar vagos, enquanto as linhas de pensamento já se tornavam mais consistentes.  
Estranhamente, não era o seu assunto favorito que surgira diante daquele branco intenso. O frio tampouco pareceu incomodá-lo tanto quanto na saída do trem. A sua vida, no entanto, foi o que chamou a atenção. Ele até sorriu diante dela, como se quisesse que o que tanto diziam fosse realidade. Que sua vida passaria diante de seus olhos e ele passaria ao outro mundo.  
Num lugar tão gelado, era até capaz dele se tornar uma futura imitação de múmia inca com uma etiqueta 'Made in China' na testa. Mas era agradável a morte, em sua opinião. Claro, mais agradável é não a ver tão cedo. Entretanto, a melancolia e a nostalgia causada pela neve causavam um efeito contrário à da espera pela morte.  
Martin preferiu perder-se novamente em suas lembranças. Coisas tão pequenas e bobas que formavam o seu passado. Claro, nada era bobo ou pequeno desde que ele colocara seus pés no Japão. E um fato em particular se tornou um marco em sua mente. Se bem que ele pouco duvidava que Paolla também não estivesse a definir um marco em Tóquio. Embora ele não tivesse contado, ele estava certo de que aquela era a melhor decisão.  
Já bastava que a ficwriter tivesse sofrido o suficiente nas mãos da morte. Não havia a necessidade em atormentá-la com a sua própria experiência. "Sem contar que achariam que seria um caso de inveja minha..." retrucou ele para si mesmo, rapidamente voltando ao assunto. Ele se lembrava claramente daquele dia. E não fazia realmente tanto tempo desde que aquilo ocorrera...  
... e talvez fosse natural que ele tentasse buscar agora um pouco de silêncio. Martin sabia desde o começo que a estadia no Japão não seria uma boa e simples experiência. Apesar dos três meses na escola ter melhorado (e muito) o seu relacionamento com todas as pessoas que ele conhecera durante aquela viagem, em especial a Paolla; Martin também sabia que aquilo não era o suficiente para amenizar as paredes que ele erguera ao redor de si.  
Seu mundo imaginário precisava ser destruído antes de qualquer um tentar aproximar-se do que ele tanto guardava nos labirintos de seus pensamentos. Vez ou outra, sempre e nunca, ele discutia todo e qualquer assunto ao mesmo tempo. Esse momento, por exemplo. Não estava ele a pensar na própria vida? Como viera então a analisar o que estava a fazer?  
A resposta era simples, no entanto. Ele não desejava realmente falar de sua vida. Bem dentro de si mesmo, Martin conhecia cada pedaço de seu ser. E sabia que uma força guiava seus pensamentos para mantê-los ocupados. Apenas para não que não se concentrasse no real objetivo. O escapismo sempre lhe parecera agradável e ele agora experimentava pela primeira vez.  
Sim, primeira vez. Qualquer um poderia contar nos dedos as vezes que Martin viajara realmente. Ou quantas vezes ele viajara sozinho. Entretanto, aquela era realmente a primeira vez em que ele se encontrava solitário. Distante de tudo. Ou, pelo menos, parcialmente. Perdendo seu olhar no meio da imensidão do oceano de neve, Martin sorria diante da sua capacidade de julgar a si próprio. De analisar a si mesmo.  
Era até melhor que ir a um analista e PAGAR para alguém ouvir seus problemas. Por outro lado, Martin também gostaria que houvesse uma pessoa ao seu lado. Apenas para que pudesse certificá-lo que não estava só naquele mundo de gelo. A sensação durou pouco, até ele perder-se novamente em seu mundo ilusionário. Se duvidasse, ele seria capaz de imaginar uma mansão a se erguer diante dele... uma lareira quente e aconchegante a chamar o seu nome, enquanto abrigava-se do frio de uma intensa tempestade de neve e...  
... e era impressão dele ou estava realmente começando a nevar um pouco forte demais?  
Um tanto incerto, Martin sequer percebeu quando começara a andar um pouco mais rápido ou quando exatamente começara a manter os braços cruzados em sua caminhada. O frio estava definitivamente começando a aumentar e ele não desejava morrer de hipotermia quando sabia onde havia um aquecedor. Assim sendo, como ele não conseguia observar um traço sequer da vila, ele decidiu por voltar à estação de trem.  
Claro, isso não teria sido um grande problema se a neve não tivesse apagado os seus passos mais distantes. Entretanto, Martin sabia que não bastavam muitos para saber a direção que havia tomado. Afinal de contas, ele apenas caminhara numa linha reta e não haveria problemas em seguir uma linha reta de volta para a estação de trem.  
Isso obviamente teria sido fácil demais, na opinião dos deuses da sorte do brasileiro. Além disso, já haviam trabalhado demais ao seu favor nos últimos meses. Ele não havia sido triturado por Kino Makoto depois que ela leu os fanfics de SM-NDK, ele não havia ficado de recuperação em nenhuma prova (e considerando que sequer sabia qualquer coisa de japonês além do romanizado), ele até estava no JAPÃO! E com bolsas de estudo! E sem precisar fazer ABSOLUTAMENTE **NADA**!  
Então, os deuses da sorte resolveram que era hora de terem um descanso. Mesmo porque eles já deviam alguns favores ao Deus dos Pingüins, desde que interferiram em prol do brasileiro. Enfim, um descanso sempre era bom. Revitaliza as energias... e sequer precisavam perguntar ao seu protegido a sua opinião! O que era ainda melhor...  
Assim sendo, quando Martin caminhava na direção da estação de trem, suas pegadas estavam sendo apagadas pela nevasca cada vez mais rápido. Chegou um ponto em que ele sequer poderia olhar para trás e conseguir diferenciar as suas últimas pegadas. Isso, evidentemente, complicava demais a situação do brasileiro, principalmente quando a neve começou a acumular demais na frente de seus óculos.  
No entanto, ele continuou a caminhar. Repetindo para si mesmo para ser sempre teimoso, ele continuou a caminhar pela neve, não se importando com o peso da mochila, mas se arrependendo de não ter comprado material de acampamento para colocar dentro de uma mochila de acampamento. Por outro lado, suas lamúrias e resmungos duraram por pouco tempo.  
A neve começava a cair cada vez mais rápida e forte, obrigando o brasileiro a diminuir o ritmo de seus passos. Seus pés congelavam dentro das botas (com sola alta) que comprara e sequer começava a sentir as pontas dos dedos de suas mãos. Respirava pesado, embaçando também seus óculos com o próprio ar que expirava.  
Martin não podia dizer quando ou como, mas ele estava certo de que estava na direção certa. Suas esperanças estavam centradas na estação de trem, enquanto também aproveitava para amaldiçoar a pessoa que calculara tão mal aquela distância até a vila. Entretanto, suas maldições também não surtiram efeito quando ele começou a sentir que suas pernas não se moviam.  
Olhando para baixo, Martin constatou o porquê de não estar sentindo suas pernas. Ele já estava caído no chão, ajoelhado diante dos ventos gelados que sopravam. Observando ao longe e em qualquer direção, ele agora não via mais a cadeia de montanhas e nem nada. Apenas o branco da neve a estender-se num infinito amaldiçoado até os horizontes.  
Suas esperanças começavam a morrer, enquanto nada via além da imensidão branca. Martin também sabia que se não se movesse acabaria sofrendo de hipotermia... afinal, não haviam tantos agasalhos que pudessem manter seu corpo aquecido. Agindo por puro instinto, ele descarregou a mochila de suas costas e a colocou na frente do vento.  
Piscando os olhos com dificuldade, ele tentava posicionar-se o melhor possível para se proteger do vento, pouco se importando para a neve que se acumulava sobre ele. Numa posição quase fetal, Martin esperava ao menos que alguém da vila estivesse a passear por aqueles arredores. Claro, uma esperança fútil e boba a se pensar durante uma nevasca.  
Ele, no entanto, não tinha forças para continuar a caminhar, ainda que sua vida dependesse disso. Mas a idéia não era má, sequer se era para um funeral decente. Assim sendo, suas mãos quase congeladas abriram com certa dificuldade a mochila e de lá tiraram um objeto negro. Infelizmente, não era carvão ou qualquer coisa que pudesse mantê-lo aquecido no momento.  
Com os olhos presos no laptop que ganhara daquela viagem doida de intercâmbio, Martin observava atenciosamente a seqüência de iniciação do computador. Não demorou muito até ele ver a imagem de um pingüim rudimentar desenhado na tela. Seus dedos pareciam estar mais frios, como se estivessem a premeditar as ações que seriam tomadas. Digitando rapidamente sua senha, ele já estava com o sistema operacional que seus colegas tanto falavam na apresentação do reitor.  
Por outro lado, Martin também estava certo de que precisava trocar urgentemente aquela imagem em ASCII de pingüim. Digitando apenas alguns comandos decorados, uma música começou a preencher o ambiente como resposta. Não era lá a música que ele ouviria quando morresse, mas certamente era alta o suficiente para mantê-lo acordado (e chamar a atenção de alguma outra alma perdida). Dessa forma, Martin colocou o laptop ao seu lado, encostando-se na mochila e ouvindo pacientemente a música.  
"Born to be wild... Queria saber se alguém achou possível usar essa música desta forma..." pensou ele, fechando seus olhos para o mar de gelo.

***  
Quando somos crianças, costumamos criar mundos de ilusão. Mundos inteiros, onde tudo o que podemos imaginar pode acontecer. Esses mundos de ilusão são apenas feitos de ilusões. Não podem nos machucar, mas podem nos assustar. Podem ser ilusões tão perfeitas que chegaremos ao ponto de perguntar se é realmente uma ilusão. Porém, nunca perguntamos.  
Nós brincamos com as ilusões. Mas... e se, por um simples instante, as ilusões forem reais? E se quando cairmos de uma cama voadora, a queda for real? E se as ilusões não forem realmente ilusões?  
Não importa. É ilusão, não é?  
E era simples chegar à conclusão de que algo era uma ilusão. Cristais espalhados por toda a parte, uma luz fraca a irradiar-se de dentro deles, mas o suficiente para iluminar um caminho coberto por paralelepípedos de prata... luzes multicoloridas a dizerem que o negro diante de si não passava do éter do espaço. Isso era uma ilusão.  
Caminhar no caminho prateado era então como caminhar numa ilusão. O som de seus passos podia ser ecoado ao longe, como se caminhasse no vazio, ao mesmo tempo que indicavam que era uma simples e grande ilusão. Quando ele havia estado lá, o brasileiro não sabia. As estrelas coloridas ao longe a observá-lo tampouco poderiam saber. Mas ele continuou a caminhar.  
Por quanto tempo, ele não sabia, mas caminhou. A estrada de prata era estreita e infinita, porém ele não se cansava. Não conseguia se cansar. Não olhava para qualquer outro lugar que não fosse o horizonte de prata e os poucos conglomerados de cristais espalhados por aqui e ali.  
Mas ele estava feliz. Não havia dor. Não havia sofrimento. Estava feliz. Só que ele não sorriu. Era tudo ilusão. Tudo...  
Então, como a quebrar a fascinação de uma ilusão, uma luz branca projetou-se do infinto. Uma luz a emergir na estrada de prata, a chamá-lo e a dizer que havia uma saída. Ele não recuou, mas tampouco parou. Continuou a caminhar sob o mesmo passo compassado. A luz então começou a desaparecer, ficar cada vez mais fraca.  
Isso não importava para ele. Não importava se o caminho de prata iria desaparecer também, que tudo ruiria sob o peso de seu corpo. Era tudo ilusão. Assim, ele continuou a caminhar. Feliz. Uma sensação de felicidade transbordava de seu corpo. Sabia apenas que deveria estar feliz. Feliz por não sentir dor. Por não sofrer.  
- Você mudou seus ideais. - disse então uma voz. Era da luz.  
O brasileiro não respondeu, apenas continuou caminhando. A luz, no entanto, reagiu diante de sua presença, começando a tomar uma forma. Era humanóide, disso ele tinha certeza. Aos poucos, os traços ficavam melhor definidos, mais... femininos. Uma mulher adulta. Ela era alta e tinha cabelos verde-escuros longos e lisos. Seus olhos eram dotados de uma cor violeta quase mórbida, mantendo sempre uma expressão séria diante do brasileiro.  
Ela era bonita. Sobre seu corpo, uma roupa que não parecia ser dela. Um vestido longo e verde, a saia coberta por fitas e laços verde-claros. Em seu torso, o vestido era mais justo e branco, tendo um decote suave em seu colo. Sem mangas, seus braços eram vestidos apenas por longas luvas que pareciam variar entre o branco e um verde muito claro. Aproximando-se mais, ele percebia que o vestido não era branco, mas da mesma tonalidade fraca de verde que havia nas longas luvas de cetim.  
Era um vestido que parecia brilhar por si próprio, tanto quanto o colar de pérolas negras em seu pescoço. Com os brincos perolados, formavam a única porção de joalheria que ela ornava. Quando ele voltou ao olhar dela, o brasileiro percebeu que não havia maquiagem sobre seu rosto, dando uma serenidade maior em seu olhar sério em sua direção.  
- O que eu fiz de errado? - perguntou enigmaticamente a mulher, seus olhos mostrando alguma emoção em seu coração. Estavam úmidos, mas continuavam sérios na direção do rapaz. - Diga-me...  
- Nada. - respondeu ele, incerto do que poderia abalar uma mulher tão altiva quanto ela parecia ser.  
- Por que está aqui, então? - perguntou ela, aproximando-se dele. O rapaz, por sua vez, permaneceu um tempo calado, enquanto diminuía seu passo até parar diante dela.  
- Eu... não sei. - respondeu o garoto. - Não sei nem onde estou.  
Uma ilusão, repetia ele dentro de si mesmo. Mas o olhar dela dizia o contrário. Um sorriso pareceu formar-se em seus lábios, o que lhe agradou.  
- Você está comigo... - disse a mulher, segurando as mãos do rapaz entre as suas. - ... meu filho.  
- Você é minha mãe? - perguntou o rapaz, um tom inocente em sua voz.  
- Sim. - respondeu a mãe do rapaz. - Mas num outro tempo, em um outro lugar. Eu era sua mãe...  
- Nunca se deixa de ser uma mãe. - falou o garoto, abraçando filialmente a mulher. - ... o que faz por aqui?  
- Você quem veio aqui. - disse a mulher.  
- E onde estou? - perguntou ele, separando o abraço.  
- Não importa. - respondeu a mulher. - Você deve voltar.  
- Mas... qual é o seu nome, mãe? - perguntou ele, não desejando partir. Estava feliz ali. Queria ficar ali para sempre...  
- Fate. - respondeu a mulher que todos chamavam por Sailor Pluto. A Guardiã do Tempo.  
Fate. Destino. De alguma forma, aquilo pareceu ser familiar ao brasileiro. Mas ele ainda assim queria ficar. E sabia que ela entenderia... era a sua mãe.  
- Não. - disse ela, já respondendo à tentativa que o rapaz fizera em perguntar. - Você não pertence a este lugar. Ainda não.  
- O que devo fazer então? - perguntou o garoto, virando-se para o caminho de prata.  
- Seguir seu coração. - respondeu a sua mãe. - Como sempre fez.  
O rapaz suspirou, já sabendo que não conseguiria mais respostas. Sem olhar para trás, ele não queria saber quanta felicidade perdia. A voz suave de Fate, no entanto, chegara aos seus ouvidos, pouco antes dela desaparecer num orbe de luz prateada.  
- Seja forte... - desejou ela.  
- Falar sempre é fácil... - murmurou ele, quando soube que a mãe não estava presente. Novamente, ele suspirou. O caminho de prata era longo.

***  
Dizem que nunca podemos nos esquecer de uma experiência traumática. Por outro lado, também sempre dizem para nunca caminharmos na direção da luz quando chegamos perto da morte. Mas se sempre fizéssemos isso, então por que tantos morrem num único dia?  
Viver era ainda uma dádiva que muitos outros também tinham. Sentir o calor invadir-lhe o corpo, afastando o frio de uma nevasca era certamente algo agradável. Não sentir mais frio era agradável. Essa era a opinião de Martin Siu, no exato momento em que ele não estava mais a sentir frio debaixo de si. Entretanto, havia um silêncio muito grande onde quer que estivesse e ele chegou a cogitar se estava morto.  
Afinal, haveria de ter várias outras formas de caminhar para a luz. Ou não caminhar para ela. Todavia, pensar apenas nesse assunto acabou por lhe trazer uma leve dor-de-cabeça. Uma tontura também se seguiu, e ele recusou a tentar abrir seus olhos para um mundo utópico. Se estava morto, ele preferia que aquele não fosse o Céu.  
- Hnn... - murmurou ele, tentando se acostumar a uma gravidade que parecia inexistente antes.  
O frio já não o incomodava e isso era o suficiente. Para ser franco consigo mesmo, ele sequer estava sentindo frio. Foi então que ele percebeu que alguma coisa estava em cima dele. Algo macio e quente... parecia ser uma manta. Agradecido agora aos seus deuses da sorte que resolveram intervir, o ficwriter decidiu então abrir os olhos.  
Ao mesmo tempo em que tentava manter-se sentado onde estava, Martin ficou surpreso com o que via diante de si. Ele, com toda a certeza, não se lembrava de algum dia estar naquele... lugar. Ao seu redor, parecia que estava num quarto. Vazio, apenas havia o futon em que estava sentado e a manta a lhe fazerem companhia.  
Olhando para o teto, ele percebia que era o sistema de calefação que o mantinha aquecido debaixo daquelas cobertas. Entretanto, isso não bastou para que deixasse de sentir um pouco de frio em suas costas. Movendo-se então, ele logo alcançou as paredes com apoio para suas costas, ao mesmo tempo que se enfurnava dentro das mantas. Também foi nesse instante que ele enfim percebeu que seu corpo ainda tiritava por causa da neve.  
O que provava que aquela nevasca não havia sido uma ilusão. Todavia, o curso que sua mente resolveu tomar para pensar e refletir havia sido a mais comum. Sobre como ele havia parado ali e onde era o ali.  
Mas Martin não levou muito tempo para se perder naquelas linhas de pensamento, seus ouvidos logo percebendo que alguém se aproximava da porta. Passos normais, mas um pouco mais leves do que ele poderia pensar. A porta logo deslizou-se, revelando então quem havia se aproximado.  
Era uma garota. Ela tinha o cabelo longo e solto, dotado de um vermelho muito claro e brilhante. A franja em forma de coração ajudava a criar uma expressão quase pueril na garota, assim como seus olhos brilhantes, azuis e tão claros que pareciam a cor de um límpido céu. Ela parecia ser da altura de Martin, mas estampava um belo sorriso em seu rosto.  
A garota vestia um kimono que variava entre camadas de rosa-claro e branco, aparentemente sendo confortável o suficiente para caminhar tranqüilamente pela casa (mesmo com a nevasca que agora podia ser ouvida pelo lado de fora). Ela fechou seus olhos por um instante, aumentando o sorriso e o tom melodioso da sua voz chegou até os ouvidos do ficwriter.  
- Que bom que acordou. - disse ela, aproximando-se com uma bandeja. Havia um bule de chá e algumas bolsas de água quente. - Já estávamos indo chamar o médico da outra vila.  
- Hmm... mas onde estou? - perguntou Martin, incerto de como agir.  
A garota, por sua vez, parecia não se incomodar muito com a presença dele, enquanto servia cuidadosamente o chá numa caneca. Martin ficou um tempo sem respostas, até que ela começou a entregar as bolsas de água quente em sua direção. Com um sorriso, ela parecia não querer dar as respostas, como se tivesse medo que ele fugisse naquele instante ao saber.  
- Por favor? - pediu ele, ajeitando as bolsas ao seu redor.  
- Shiraha Dojo. - disse ela, após um suspiro.  
- Hmm... melhor. Obrigado por cuidarem de mim. - comentou Martin, bebendo um pouco de chá. A garota, por sua vez, ficou um pouco surpresa com a reação dele. Ou melhor, a não-reação. - Esse chá é bom...  
- Obrigada. - disse ela. - Você não conhece a vila, ne?  
- Hmm... não. Quando saí da estação de trem, estava tentando vir para cá... até que fiquei cansado de andar. - respondeu o brasileiro, bebendo mais chá. - Como vim parar aqui, ainda não sei. Mas estou grato por estar.  
- Sabe... não são muitas pessoas que vêm aqui. - disse ela, sorrindo um pouco mais. - Shiraha Yuurin desu.  
- Yoroshiku. Martin Siu desu. - cumprimentou Martin, fazendo uma leve reverência. - Hmm... você disse que isto aqui é um dojo?  
- Sim. - respondeu ela, também movendo a cabeça. - Mas não temos tido muitos estudantes...  
- So ka... - falou Martin, um tanto pensativo. - Mas... como foi que me encontraram?  
- Ah! Você estava caído perto do portão do dojo. - respondeu Yuurin.  
- Perto do portão? - estranhou Martin, não se lembrando de ter caminhado por perto de portão algum. - Eu não vi nenhum quando me perdi...  
- Bem, nosso dojo fica entre as montanhas e a vila. - disse a garota, um tanto confusa. - Você deveria ter passado pela vila quando parou por aqui.  
- Estranho... - disse Martin, não gostando daquilo. Ele não estava TÃO míope a ponto de nao enxergar uma cidade. - Segundo a placa, eu devia estar na direção certa e...  
- Placa? Que placa? - interrompeu a garota.  
- A da estação de trem. - explicou Martin, tentando se lembrar de como havia caído perto de um portão e sequer ter percebido. - Estava caída e eu...  
- Mas a placa foi derrubada pelo prefeito da vila. - disse Yuurin, não entendendo muito do que havia acontecido. - Ela estava indicando a direção errada e por isso tiveram que derrubá-la até chegar uma nova.  
- Oh. ISSO explica. - comentou Martin para si mesmo, que se lembrava de como havia chegado à conclusão de que a placa indicava alguma coisa certa. Vandalismo? COMO aquilo foi parar em sua cabeça? "Podiam ao menos ter retirado a placa de lá..."  
- Hmm... ele acordou, ne? - disse então uma terceira voz no quarto.  
Martin ergueu sua cabeça na direção da porta, encontrando uma senhora de idade - que, felizmente, não era nenhuma nanica deformada - a fitar em sua direção. Seu cabelo era grisalho, amarrado num coque acima da cabeça, enquanto seus olhos negros pareciam desconfiar do brasileiro. O olhar era um tanto hostil, mas Martin considerou isso natural, já que ele era um estranho na casa. Ela vestia um kimono semelhante ao de Yuurin, porém era inteiramente branco, com a exceção de uma faixa azul simples em sua cintura.  
- Ohayo, obaa-san. - cumprimentou Yuurin. - Este é Martin Siu. - disse ela, apresentando ambos. - E esta é minha avó.  
- Dozo yoroshiku...  
- Shiraha Natsume. - disse a avó de Yuurin.  
- Yoroshiku, Shiraha-san. - terminou Martin com uma reverência.  
- Você já sabe onde está? - perguntou Natsume, sua voz ainda um tanto severa na direção do jovem.  
- Shiraha Dojo. - respondeu Martin, certo que o melhor seria se respondesse às perguntas claramente. - Estou grato por me acomodarem aqui.  
- Ele não tem medo, obaa-san. - disse Yuurin, sorrindo para Natsume.  
Isso, é claro, começou a preocupar o chinês. Afinal, DO QUE ele deveria ter medo?  
- Ou é um tolo ou um estrangeiro. - analisou Natsume, já saindo do quarto. Martin, por sua vez, ficou um tanto pensativo sobre o que farias as pessoas terem medo de uma senhora de idade e de sua neta.  
- Não ligue muito para o que obaa-san diz. - comentou levemente Yuurin, também se retirando. - Fique quanto tempo quiser. É bem-vindo ao nosso dojo.  
- Domo. - agradeceu Martin, observando sua solidão novamente.  
"Hmm... talvez eu seja os dois." adicionou Martin a si mesmo, a conclusão de Natsume não tendo saído de sua cabeça. Nisso, ele bebeu um pouco mais de chá. Precisava de alguma coisa para amenizar aquela dor-de-cabeça...

***  
Por outro lado, a confusão sempre servia para que estejamos preparados para o desconhecido. Começamos então a absorver o máximo de informação possível, como um indício de nosso instinto de sobrevivência. Essa havia sido a conclusão final do brasileiro, observando as paredes ao seu redor.  
Olhando pela segunda vez onde estivera deitado por sabe-se-lá-quanto-tempo, o brasileiro sentiu um frio percorrer sua coluna. Alguém estava se aproximando, ele sentia isso apenas de não ouvir nenhum passo. Isso apenas aumentou a percepção de seus sentidos e a adrenalina de seu sangue, como se agora estivesse disposto a fugir daquele lugar.  
"Onde quer que eu esteja." adicionou o brasileiro ficwriter a si mesmo. Quase ao mesmo tempo, uma porta abriu-se de uma das paredes de prata, revelando uma pessoa a entrar naquele quarto tão distinto.  
Vestindo algo semelhante de seus sonhos, Hélio começava a se questionar se ele ainda não estava dormindo. E que a dor em breve viria, acompanhada de muito sangue, irracionalismo e brutalismo.  
- Enfim acordou... Jupiter Destiny Kishi. - falou a garota, uma faixa violeta a esvoaçar de sua cintura, ainda que não houvesse vento suficiente para tanto. - Estivemos esperando que despertasse.  
- Kare? - chamou Hélio, estranhando até mesmo os pensamentos passados que rompiam em sua mente. - Onde...  
- Está conosco novamente, Silver Sky. - disse uma terceira voz, vinda de trás de Kare. Desta vez, os pensamentos acudiram mais rapidamente a Hélio.  
- Neko. O que as duas estão fazendo? - perguntou o rapaz, ainda estranhando que o endereçassem como antigamente. "Peraí! Desde QUANDO eu estou acreditando nessa coisa sem sentido???"  
- Esperávamos que você acordasse, Silver Sky. - repetiu Kare. - Temos muito a conversar.  
- Sei... - disse Hélio, desmerecidamente. - O quê, por exemplo?  
- O motivo que nos obrigou a despertá-lo mais cedo.  
Hélio permaneceu mudo por um instante, caindo num instante de ponderação. Não muito longo, dado que seus pensamentos estavam agora mais límpidos e velozes. Talvez pela ausência da dor? Bem, ele sabia que explicações eram bem-vindas e que as que havia obtido por meio... 'daquilo' estavam longe de serem o suficiente.  
- Desembuchem. - falou ele rispidamente. - Sem enrolação.  
- Oras, seu... - começou Kare, não gostando do tom de voz do garoto.  
- Espere, Kare-chan! - interrompeu Neko, adiantando-se até o brasileiro. - Eu entendo a sua pressa, Silver Sky. E devo admitir que o tempo é precioso neste instante tão perigoso.  
- O que aconteceu? - perguntou então o brasileiro, curioso sobre o que estava a acontecer. - E o que estou fazendo aqui?  
- Nós o trouxemos aqui porque precisamos de sua ajuda, Silver Sky. Não tentaríamos sequer despertá-lo, mas as necessidades fazem a ocasião. - disse Neko, já notando uma breve irritação por parte do despertado. - O que o traz aqui é um grande problema com a Linha do Tempo e precisamos de sua ajuda para consertar o fluxo do tempo.  
Hélio, nesse instante, ergueu uma sobrancelha. Estavam precisando da ajuda DELE? E para consertar o TEMPO??? "Definitivamente, essas duas precisam de ajuda psiquiátrica."  
- O que aconteceu com o Tempo? - perguntou ele, curioso.  
- Muita coisa aconteceu. - respondeu um tanto enigmaticamente Kare, fitando o Destiny Kishi. - Mas, em especial, a morte de Fate-sensei e a balbúrdia causada por Dark Angel.  
- Sailor Pluto? Morta? Dark Angel? - estranhou Hélio. Estariam elas a se referir aos... fanfics?  
- Você não sente? - estranhou então Neko, observando com maior cuidado o brasileiro. - O poder ainda está presente em você. - disse ela, após uma breve análise. Hélio, por sua vez, não gostou de ser 'cheirado' daquela forma. - Grite 'Jupiter Destiny Power' e a maior parte das confusões irão desaparecer. - disse secamente Neko, esperando que isso a fizesse ganhar a confiança do ficwriter.  
"Grande... um nome idiota e uma frase de transformação mais idiota ainda." pensou Hélio, instintivamente erguendo a mão para estapear a garota e fazê-la entrar para o mundo real. Entretanto, sem que Hélio percebesse, uma caneta apareceu do nada em suas mãos. Levou pouco tempo para que raios convergissem para a sua mão direita, formando aquela caneta prateada.  
Examinando com cuidado, uma estranha sensação de déjà vu invadia a mente de Hélio, enquanto notava que no corpo dela estava gravado o símbolo de Júpiter. Porém, a curiosidade havia sido maior naquele instante tão confuso para Hélio Perroni Filho que ele decidiu por obedecer as instruções dadas por Neko. Segurando a caneta misteriosa, ele movia gentilmente sua mão até o peito, numa seqüência de gestos apenas conhecida por ele.  
Felizmente, não eram nada parecidos com os de Sailor Moon, como ele constataria das reportagens. No entanto, ele se surpreendeu quando começou a dizer as palavras, que agora vinham elétricas em sua voz.  
- Jupiter... - começou Hélio, ganhando cada vez mais confiança em suas palavras. - ... Destiny... - continuou ele, intensificando sua voz a cada sílaba pronunciada... até que Hélio usasse o que restasse de ar em seus pulmões. - ... POWER! - terminou ele, a caneta começando a produzir várias esferas concêntricas de luz esverdeada ao redor dele.  
As esferas esmeraldinas duraram por pouco tempo, rompendo-se então em várias e pequenas luzes cintilantes ao redor dele. As roupas que ele vestia eram tragadas para o nada, enquanto seu corpo etéreo era absorvido e absorvendo uma quantidade intensa de eletricidade. Em pouco tempo, Hélio abriu seus olhos, encontrando em si o uniforme que vira em seus sonhos.  
O uniforme que usara diante da queda do Milênio de Prata.  
O uniforme de Jupiter Destiny Kishi.  
A faixa em sua cintura balouçava com a vida que reinava em seus olhos, como se fosse dotada de pura eletricidade. Ao mesmo tempo, lembranças e pensamentos de uma vida anterior fundiam-se com uma incrível velocidade ao já vivenciado por Hélio. Ele agora já não tinha mais dezenove anos de experiência de vida como antes, mas muito mais do que uma pessoa com sua idade física poderia ter.  
Piscando os olhos, finalmente acordava Kouten da Casa de Juno.  
- Como planejam consertar a Linha do Tempo? - perguntou Silver Sky, sua voz sendo visivelmente diferente da confusa e irritadiça de Hélio, mas muito mais fria e insensível diante das duas garotas.  
- Nós vamos... - começou Neko.  
- ... adiantar Neo Crystal Tokyo. - concluiu Kare, cada uma delas sorrindo enigmaticamente para o selenita. - Está conosco...  
- ... Guardian of the First Silver Book? - finalizou Neko.  
A resposta de Silver Sky, no entanto viera muito mais rápida do que qualquer uma das duas poderia ter premeditado. A katana havia sido desembainhada e estava a encostar perigosamente o pescoço de Kare, enquanto a mão esquerda do Destiny Kishi encontrava-se diretamente no pescoço da outra.  
- Vocês por acaso ficaram SENIS com o tempo??? - perguntou ele, irritado. - Ou pretendem destruir o que Dark Angel já não destruiu???  
- É o único meio... - disse Neko.  
- E QUEM disse uma asneira dessas? - demandou Jupiter Destiny Kishi, resoluto em mudar o que já havia sido alterado por elas.  
- EU disse. - falou convicta uma quarta voz, vinda de trás de Silver Sky. Mas mesmo com ambas as mãos ocupadas, ele não precisava se virar para saber com quem estava a falar.  
- O rato enfim saiu da toca, ne? - comentou sarcasticamente Silver Sky, arremessando as duas garotas com um pulso de energia elétrica. - O que está tramando agora, Art? - perguntou ele, direcionando seu olhar.  
- O que for necessário para preservar o Tempo. - disse Art, sua voz não se alterando com a katana a almejar seu coração. - Assim como você.  
- EU nunca iria cometer a besteira de bagunçar no Tempo.  
- Tampouco eu iria! - defendeu-se Art, observando que razão era presente no espírito irritadiço de Silver Sky. - Eu não tive escolhas...  
- Sempre há escolhas. - falou Silver Sky, guardando a katana. - Só porque nós instintivamente fizemos as melhores delas, não quer dizer que não as fizemos.  
- Você está certo, Silver Sky. - comentou Art, sorrindo. - Estou grato que tenha me compreendido.  
- Eu NÃO disse isso. - bravejou o Destiny Kishi, enquanto observava uma vez mais que Neko e Kare estavam desmaiadas. - O seu caso tem muitas outras opções. Nós escrevemos a História do Tempo. E eu vou consertar a besteira que vocês três fizeram. - terminou ele, começando a caminhar confiante por entre as paredes.  
- Espere! - gritou Art, impedindo que o selenita se afastasse mais.  
- O que foi, Art? - perguntou Silver Sky, virando-se levemente.  
- Você se esqueceu disto... - falou Art, sorrindo de uma forma estranha. - Earth Power HURRICANE!  
- Nani? - estranhou Hélio, surpreso ao encontrar uma lufada de vento seguida por vários fragmentos de rocha cortante. Tomado de surpresa, ele nada fez além de erguer os braços na direção do ataque de Art. - O que você PENSA que está fazendo? - perguntou ele, irritado e desembainhando suas duas katanas. Desta vez, estava preparado para lutar.  
- Você ainda consegue me surpreender, Silver Sky... - disse Art, parecendo estar satisfeito. - Faz tempo que não uso isto.  
- Chega de enrolação! - gritou o Destiny Kishi, eletricidade começando a envolver ambas as espadas. - Jupiter Thunder STORM!  
- Soil Graveyard... RISE! - gritou então Art.  
A eletricidade produzida por Silver Sky foi ineficiente diante do golpe mais forte de Art. Uma coluna de terra havia se erguido do solo, causando um tremor no recinto de prata. Em pouco tempo, ela estava enorme e a absorver o golpe contínuo de Jupiter Destiny Kishi. O corpo de Art brilhava como a manter a coluna como sua defesa. Porém, ela também era uma forma de ataque. Ela começou a se curvar, para o espanto de Silver Sky.  
O instante de surpresa, no entanto, foi o suficiente para que o Destiny Kishi fosse soterrado pelo golpe de Art. Earth Destiny Kishi, por sua vez, apenas conseguiu olhar satisfeito para o mar de rochas ao seu redor, sua respiração cansada e muito pesada.  
- Cuidem do traidor. - ordenou Art, aparentemente ao vazio. Todavia, como a responder o chamado, uma voz coletiva saiu de uma das paredes.  
- Pen... pen. - disseram os vários pares de olhos.

***  
Num lugar menos remoto e perigoso, um compatriota de Hélio estava a ponderar também. Entretanto, embora Martin gostasse de ficar pensando horas e horas, não havia um assunto em particular que pudesse chamar a sua atenção. Claro, excetuando-se o fato dele estar inconformado por não ter visto um DOJO inteiro ao seu lado.  
Segurando a caneca (novamente) cheia de chá, suas mãos estavam levemente vermelhas devido ao calor, enquanto seus olhos fixavam-se num ponto qualquer da parede diante de si. Já estava se sentindo bem melhor, o que era pelo menos uma boa notícia. Todavia, ele também sabia que não poderia ficar ali sentado durante sua vida inteira... assim sendo, ele terminou de beber o chá, não deixando de pensar sobre o que iria fazer.  
Não demorou muito, parecendo que seu corpo agradecia a cada gole do líquido, e Martin logo se encontrava a tentar se levantar. Como se a testar se estava realmente bem, ele levantou-se com cuidado, aproveitando para estralar alguns de seus ossos. Em especial, a brincar com os dedos, como se houvesse um teclado de computador invisível na sua frente.  
Satisfeito com o que obtivera, ele ensaiou alguns passos, até começar a se adiantar até a porta. Em poucos passos, ele estava diante dela. Deslizando a porta, ele observou a sua mochila ao lado, mas a ignorou por alguns instantes. Não querendo ser mal-agradecido, ele queria ao menos conversar com Natsume. Pelo menos, para agradecer.  
Seguindo pela direita, ele não tinha muita certeza de onde estava indo. No entanto, ele caminhava, quase a vagar como um fantasma dentro da casa dos Shiraha. Repentinamente, ele diminuiu seus passos, inseguro do que estava a ouvir. A princípio, parecia apenas ser sua imaginação, mas ele estava certo de que estava realmente ouvindo um som deveras familiar.  
Curioso, ele decidiu por seguir aquele som, embora soubesse também que não seria muito... educado de sua parte. O som lhe era até melodioso, tantas vezes que ele havia escutado e até mesmo produzido. A cada passo dado, ele estava mais convicto de que o que ouvia era o som produzido por um teclado de computador. Pouco tempo foi gasto até ele se encontrar diante de uma porta de madeira, diferente das outras que ele observara.  
Olhando ao redor, ele notava que haviam algumas outras poucas portas como aquela. Provavelmente, ele acabava de encontrar uma seção especial da casa... talvez a área dos dormitórios. Mas ainda que estivesse certo de que o que estava a fazer ali era errado, o som era instigador demais para sua natureza já curiosa. Por um instante, ele fez menção de bater à porta, mas logo desistiu. Haviam meios melhores e com menos embaraço do que aquilo. Certo disso, ele começou a caminhar para o quarto onde estava.  
- Aconteceu alguma coisa? - perguntou uma voz. Yuurin.  
Martin ficou então nervoso, como uma criança que havia sido flagrada ao roubar biscoitos. Virando-se na direção da garota, Martin optou por dizer a verdade. Claro, isso não queria dizer que ele precisava REALMENTE olhar diretamente para os olhos dela. A parede atrás dela era igualmente interessante na sua presente opinião.  
- Anoo... - começou ele, ainda incerto de como dizer. - Eu estava a procurar por você e sua avó para agradecer... daí ouvi um som estranho e...  
- Ah! É a minha irmã. - explicou Yuurin, novamente esboçando um sorriso. - Yuki-chan é quem cuidava do dojo...  
- Hmm... pensei que era o som de um teclado, mas...  
- Ah! Mas é do computador. - disse Yuurin. - Depois que os alunos pararam de vir, ela passou mais tempo com o computador.  
- Pararam de vir? - repetiu Martin, agora curioso sobre o que afastava tanto as pessoas dali.  
- ... As pessoas não gostam muito de Yuki-chan. - disse apenas Yuurin. Mas era claro pelo seu olhar que não era apenas aquilo. - Desde que nossos pais morreram, obaa-san e Yuki-chan tomaram conta do dojo e de mim. E quando os alunos foram embora, Yuki-chan raramente sai de seu quarto.  
- So ka... - disse o ficwriter. - Será que eu posso conversar com ela?  
Yuurin, naquele instante, ficou um tanto insegura. Ela olhava para a porta e para um lugar qualquer do dojo, como se perguntasse com os olhos o que deveria fazer. Martin percebeu então que estava passando dos seus limites como hóspede.  
- Anoo... por outro lado, talvez seja melhor conversar com Shiraha Natsume-san. Ne? - perguntou Martin, esboçando seu primeiro sorriso no lugar.  
- N-não... Obaa-san está ocupada agora... - disse Yuurin, já sabendo que Martin estava tentando mudar de assunto. - Além disso, Yuki-chan precisa sair de vez em quando. - terminou ela, sorrindo. Aproximando-se da porta, ela a bateu levemente, chamando a irmã. - Yuki-chan? Temos visita.  
Vindo um silêncio, Martin ponderou se não era melhor insistir em procurar Natsume ou talvez até passear pelo dojo ao lado de Yuurin. Entretanto, essa não parecia ser a opinião de Yuurin, que abriu a porta.  
- Yuki-chan? - chamou Yuurin, abrindo a porta para um quarto muito mal iluminado. A única luz era a proveniente de algo que chamaria a atenção de Martin em poucos instantes.  
Martin ficou atrás de Yuurin, saciando sua curiosidade em relação ao quarto, encontrando uma garota de costas a digitar quase que freneticamente num teclado. Entretanto, ele quase teve um ataque cardíaco quando analisou mais cuidadosamente o computador diante de si.  
- U-uma workstation ALPHA??? - disse ele, surpreso e chamando a atenção da garota ruiva.  
- Quem é você? - perguntou a irmã de Yuurin.  
- Martin Siu. - apresentou Yuurin, satisfeita que sua irmã tivesse tirado finalmente os olhos daquele monitor depois de um mês. - E esta é minha irmã, Yukiko.  
- Yoroishiku... - respondeu Martin, quase que automaticamente. Com uma curiosidade que intrigava Yukiko, o ficwriter observava quase que maravilhado a workstation.  
Não era apenas um 'mero' computador. Era uma workstation. E ALPHA! Uma das mais rápidas que se podia encontrar pelos catálogos especializados. Todo em tons de grafite escuro, o computador parecia estar deslocado naquele dojo. Entretanto, ainda que Martin estivesse a tentar lembrar-se de alguma especificação de uma workstation com o mesmo design, ele não poderia deixar de reparar que havia um decalque na máquina.  
O contorno em branco de um corvo. Ele tinha a certeza disso, tendo visto o símbolo algumas vezes na Internet. Todavia, isso apenas atiçou mais sua curiosidade em direção a Shiraha Yukiko. Recapitulando momentaneamente os últimos acontecimentos da computação nos últimos anos, Martin não esperava que pudesse encontrar uma workstation ALPHA numa região tão remota.  
Ainda que a tecnologia tivesse sofrido uma 'explosão' desde que o projeto NovaStar havia sido iniciado, gerando muitos jogos, aplicativos e máquinas que somente seriam viáveis ao público em alguns anos; Martin não podia deixar de se surpreender. Ele mesmo já tivera a vontade de comprar uma daquelas workstations, apenas para melhorar o desempenho de seu Eiki-san.  
Claro que elas eram caras demais, ainda que sob a encomenda básica. Além disso, havia ainda o problema de que normalmente não se encontrava revendedores para máquinas tão avançadas quanto aquela sob um preço abaixo dos quinze mil dólares. "Geez... dava para jogar 'Final Fantasy 7' com uma resolução ABSURDA!" adicionou Martin, referindo-se a um dos lançamentos que ouvira falar.  
- Interessado em Karasu-san? - perguntou Yukiko, sua voz sendo um pouco mais áspera e ofensiva que a de Yuurin.  
- Gomen... - desculpou-se Martin, finalmente olhando para Yukiko. Ela era uma garota com idade semelhante à de Yuurin, mas um pouco mais velha.  
Seus olhos eram azuis como os de Yuurin, porém muito mais intensos, como duas safiras a fitarem friamente sua direção. Havia em seus olhos uma sombra opalada, enquanto seu cabelo diferenciava-se muito mais do de Yuurin, sendo curto e de um vermelho mais escuro. Ele era cortado em um estilo quase masculino, ao mesmo tempo que rebelde e com mechas de comprimentos variados. Em seus lábios, a leve presença de batom púrpura, já gasto pelo tempo.  
A presença de insônia, típica de quem costumaria ficar trabalhando muito tempo em computadores, era algo estranho em seus olhos. E vestindo uma calça de couro preta justa com uma camiseta folgada de algodão branca, Yukiko sem dúvida apresentava a jovialidade marcante de sua irmã. Calçava botas pretas longas de mesmo material que a calça, enquanto uma jaqueta curta, mas folgada, estava sobre a camiseta.  
A jaqueta foi o que mais chamou atenção de Martin em sua figura, sendo também de couro negro, e meio afivelada no pescoço. De alguma forma, as roupas dela a faziam parecer ainda mais deslocada do dojo, porém não tanto quanto o próprio computador. Brincando consigo mesmo, Martin repetia a si mesmo para não bancar o Marty Genkage de seus fanfics. Ele certamente não seria perspicaz o suficiente para analisar uma pessoa. Ao contrário, ele talvez fosse a pessoa que menos seria capaz de fazer isso.  
- É uma workstation ALPHA, ne? - perguntou Martin, percebendo que estivera a olhar para a garota por muito tempo em silêncio.  
- Hai. - respondeu Yukiko, voltando seu olhar para o monitor. Para o desalento de Yuurin. - Gosta de Karasu-san?  
- É... um bom computador. - respondeu Martin. - Deve ter saído muito caro. É RISC ou CISC?  
- RISC. - disse apenas Yukiko, não perdendo uma janela de dados. - Não poderia ser diferente.  
- Está programando em Assembly? - perguntou Martin, incerto de como alguém se sujeitaria a analisar tantas páginas de código.  
- ... Hai. - respondeu Yukiko, agora voltando sua atenção para Martin. Seus olhos fitavam diretamente em sua direção, enquanto o bacharelando de computação mantinha seus olhos presos nas informações disponíveis na tela do monitor. - Você está bem interessado em Karasu-san, ne?  
- ... hai. - respondeu Martin, virando-se e encontrando inesperadamente os olhos de Yukiko. Reflexivamente, ambos voltaram os olhos para o monitor. - Gosto dessas máquinas. E você não me parece o tipo que cria códigos de criptografia... - adicionou ele, já se lembrando o que o corvo deveria significar.  
- Raven, ne? - perguntou ele, fazendo Yukiko parar de olhar o monitor. Definitivamente. (E para a alegria de Yuurin.)  
- Como?  
- O corvo. - respondeu Martin, indicando o decalque que ela colocara em Karasu. - E o nome. Você pertence ao Raven?  
- ... quem é você? - perguntou ela então, já respondendo com isso a pergunta do brasileiro. Ela tampouco poderia imaginar que ele fosse uma pessoa qualquer que sabia alguma coisa de computação.  
- Sou um 'Bacharelando de Ciências da Computação'. - respondeu Martin, virando-se então para uma direção qualquer. - Mas sou um grande fã de Mailing Lists. Até undergrounds como Raven.  
- Pode nos deixar a sós, Yuu-chan? - pediu Yukiko, gesticulando levemente. Ao mesmo tempo, Martin acabara por perceber que ela usava luvas de couro, também pretas, com fivelas.  
- Claro. - respondeu Yuurin, saindo pela porta. Pela expressão em seu rosto, Martin podia até mesmo apostar que ela iria correr para contar à avó da 'novidade do ano'. - Até logo.  
- Então... gosta de computadores, hein? - disse Yukiko, após certificar-se que sua irmã já havia ido embora. - Você é bom?  
- Geez... sou um dos piores programadores. - respondeu Martin, levando a mão até a nuca. - Mas o que você está fazendo?  
- Hmm... tem uma máquina do outro lado que está com a segurança bem alta. Criptografia de 32 bits para o arquivo de acessos. - disse ela, tentando ainda encontrar uma brecha dentro do sistema. - Isso não é nenhum problema para um programa que tenho, mas tenho que colocá-lo lá antes.  
- Entendo... e você não consegue colocá-lo sem uma senha, ne?  
- Hai. O servidor parece ser do tipo Data Flow e os pacotes executáveis são colocados dentro de uma analisador.  
- Hmm... e já tentou sobrecarregar o servidor? - perguntou Martin, sua curiosidade atiçada. - Quer dizer, não vi muito de máquinas Data Flow, mas se você conseguir passar alguma 'mensagem sublinear'... a memória fica bem saturada e pode ser que o analisador trave ou simplesmente ignora alguns pacotes. - explicou ele, já sabendo que aquilo não seria algo simples. E que provavelmente não funcionava.  
- Sobrecarregar o serviço de e-mail? - perguntou Yukiko. - Hmm... talvez de uma outra forma. Krow deve saber como fazer então.  
- Boa sorte, então. - disse Martin, já não sabendo o que estava a fazer ali naquele instante.  
Assim sendo, ergueu-se um repentino silêncio no quarto. Um tanto desconfortável, enquanto Yukiko digitava algumas mensagens para Krow. Nesses momentos tão estranhos, a única coisa que Martin tinha certeza de fazer era sair o quanto antes delas. Dessa forma, ele silenciosamente se dirigiu até a porta. Ainda tinha que falar com Natsume.  
Entretanto, seus passos não foram despercebidos.  
- Sabe que você tem boas idéias, MADS? - comentou Yukiko, não se virando para o ficwriter. - Eu sou Coronis.  
Martin Siu, a.k.a. MADS & cia, parou um pouco antes de sair do quarto. Desta vez, muito mais confuso do que antes. Cambaleando um pouco, ele ponderou sober o que Coronis poderia vir a significar. Por outro lado, ele não sabia como responder à pergunta que ela fizera antes. Se Yuuri já havia dito que ele era Martin Siu... por que ela perguntaria quem ele era?  
"Ela... sabia?" pensou ele, vagando novamente pelo Shiraha Dojo. "Ela sabia quem eu era?"


	16. Filhos da Morte e do Caos

Episódio 15: Filhos da Morte e do Caos

" Four to lead, four to follow, one to live, to never know sorrow.  
One to know what walks before, one to command forever more. "  
-= Anônimo =-

Martin Siu. Vinte anos, traços orientais, não muito magro nem baixo. Bacharelando de Ciências da Computação da USP escolhido para uma experiência educacional na Universidade de Tóquio. Três meses de adaptação à língua e aos costumes, dos quais metade podia ser jogado fora para o propósito que a Universidade tinha. Atualmente sendo arremessado de um lado para o outro dentro de uma psiquê incomum à sua natureza anterior à viagem.  
"Minha vida é tão curta..." comentou Martin para si mesmo, descrevendo a si mesmo. "E este ano dava para descrever um fanfic estranho."  
De qualquer forma, ele não estava tão alterado quanto podia imaginar. Certamente que se ele comparasse as suas diferentes fases, ele podia dizer que jamais poderia colocar o Martin dos anos colegiais ao lado do atual e dizer que eram a mesma pessoa. Ao menos, era assim que ele conseguia se ver. Havia muitos traços em comum, embora houvesse muito mais diferenças.  
Todavia, nada ainda poderia comparar-se aos dias que passara no Japão. E tampouco ao olhar não muito agradável de Shiraha Natsume diante dele. Quer dizer, ele até preferiria dizer que era um olhar ofensivo, de que ela estava prestes a enfiá-lo dentro de alguma furna para assá-lo e rir insanamente enquanto cortava em fatias irregulares os seus miolos ao sabor de seu sangue efervescido e... melhor parar de dar idéias.  
Entretanto, era ainda um olhar quase... analisador. Sim, essa era a palavra que mais poderia se encaixar durante todos aqueles trinta minutos de silêncio que se seguiram desde que ele a havia encontrado novamente. Sentados um de frente para o outro, armas de diferentes tipos e formas adornavam as paredes ao redor deles, enquanto uma fogueira acesa continuava a arder atrás de Natsume. Ao lado do fogo, as tábuas de lei do dojo eram indiferentes à análise feita pela mais velha do Shiraha. Martin, é claro, não estava gostando da sensação de ser... 'destrinchado', como ele mesmo mencionara em seus fanfics.  
- Yuurin me contou que você conversou com Yukiko. - falou Natsume, sua voz sendo grave e rouca. - Isso é verdade?  
- ... sim. - respondeu Martin, incerto do que estava acontecendo. Por outro lado, ele resolveu adotar a técnica 'o que fazer quando um gato falar com você'. - Conversamos a respeito de Karasu-san, o computador dela.  
- Só por curiosidade... você tem alguma cicatriz? - perguntou Natsume, um tanto incrédula sobre o rapaz estar INTEIRO depois de uma conversa com sua neta Yukiko.  
- Hmm... nenhuma muito interessante. - respondeu Martin, levando a mão esquerda à nuca. - E tampouco vinda de alguma forma esdrúxula.  
- Você tem uma? - perguntou ela novamente.  
- Duas por arranhão e uma de queimadura. - respondeu Martin, estendendo o braço esquerdo. - Todas nesse braço.  
- Hmm... tudo bem, então. - concluiu enigmaticamente Natsume. - Pode ficar quanto tempo quiser em nossa casa. - disse ela, agora abrindo um sorriso... estranho. - Ou por quanto agüentar.  
- Anoo... domo arigato. - agradeceu Martin. - ... incomoda-se se eu perguntar uma coisa?  
- À vontade. - respondeu Natsume, comportando-se de modo muito diferente que o anterior. - Desde que não seja a minha idade.  
- O que mantém as pessoas afastadas daqui? - perguntou Martin, indo diretamente ao assunto que o preocupara desde que chegara.  
- Yukiko é a herdeira deste dojo. - disse Natsume calmamente. - E ela não permite que ninguém treine sem sua autorização.  
- ... não entendi. - disse Martin, curioso sobre a 'autorização'. - O que quer dizer?  
- Quer dizer que quem desobedecer saberá o porquê do dojo ser chamado por Shiraha. - respondeu uma terceira voz. Martin ficou surpreso por não ser a voz de Yuurin, mas de Yukiko.  
- Yukiko? - estranhou igualmente Natsume. - O que faz aqui?  
- Se ele quer ficar aqui, terá que seguir as ordens do dojo. - disse ela, aproximando-se de um apoio com alabardas. - E isso significa que deverá treinar sob a supervisão do sensei.  
- Já passaram quatro anos desde que você 'treinou' o último, Yukiko. E o último era o melhor aluno de seu pai. - mencionou Natsume, seu olhar se estreitando na direção da neta.  
- Mais um motivo para eu treiná-lo. - disse Yukiko, jogando uma alabarda na direção de Martin, que a tomou em pleno ar antes que fosse espetado por ela. - Tenho que desenferrujar alguns ossos, obaa-san.  
- Ele sequer sabe o básico, Yukiko! - disse Natsume, seu olhar sendo reprovador. - Você vai acabar machucando-o muito.  
- Eu tomo cuidado. - respondeu simplesmente Yukiko, segurando a alabarda na direção de Martin. - E estamos usando as mesmas armas.  
Isso, por um lado, era verdade. Martin segurava uma alabarda idêntica à de Yukiko. Era aproximadamente de sua altura, a ponta inferior mais parecendo com uma pequena ponta tetraédrica de metal, enquanto a lâmina principal parecia um misto de uma meia-lua e um pequeno machado. Havia também uma fita vermelha desgastada na base do metal brilhante, toda desfiada.  
- Não há vergonha em se retirar de uma batalha injusta. - disse apenas Natsume, desta vez na direção de Martin. Yukiko, por outro lado, olhava-o de uma forma provocativa, muito familiar de seus anos de infância e prática de esconde-esconde.  
- Bem... eu sempre gostei de aprender coisas novas. - disse Martin simplesmente, levantando-se. - E também posso desistir na hora que eu quiser.  
- Muito bem, MADS. - disse Yukiko, segurando a alabarda com as duas mãos, a lâmina direcionada para o abdômen de Martin.  
- Obrigado... Coronis. - respondeu Martin, percebendo então algo muito peculiar no nickname.  
Ainda assim, ele sabia que alguma coisa devia servir as aulas recebidas em Tóquio. Principalmente se considerar que ele quase morreu naquelas tarefas diárias. Fugir, por exemplo.  
No entanto, a alabarda chamou a sua atenção também. Embora nunca tivesse segurado uma arma, nem mesmo sob a tutela do senhor Hino, ela parecia estar muito confortável em suas mãos. Era quase como... segurar uma vassoura mais longa. Dada a comparação rudimentar, Martin sorriu para si mesmo. Se havia uma coisa com que ele aprendera durante os pequenos e curtos jogos de capa-e-espada de sua infância era como aproveitar uma arma longa como aquela.  
Aquele formato da alabarda também era-lhe muito agradável, assim como o peso. Era como se ele sempre tivesse praticado com alabardas. Claro que isso era uma ilusão apenas. No entanto, ele estava curioso para saber o quanto dela era... real. Sem sofrer muito, preferencialmente.  
Outra coisa que revelou-se óbvia foi que perder tempo para fazer essas comparações era algo idiota. Martin percebeu isso quando a alabarda de Yukiko aproximou-se perigosamente de seu rosto. Ela havia praticamente usado a alabarda como uma lança e quando Martin olhou para seu rosto, ela mantinha um sorriso de vitória.  
- Melhor prestar atenção, MADS. - disse Yukiko, preparando-se para um novo ataque. Desta vez para arremessar ao longe a alabarda de Martin.  
O ficwriter afirmou com a cabeça, apertando e afrouxando o cabo de madeira em sua mão direita. Como se segurasse uma vassoura invertida, ele deslizou sua mão esquerda na direção da ponta, enquanto sabiamente andava para trás. Entretanto, num rápido movimento, Yukiko correu em sua direção.  
*CLANG*  
Todavia, o golpe pretendido não havia funcionado. Erguendo instintivamente a sua alabarda, Martin bloqueara a lâmina de Yukiko com a sua própria. No mesmo movimento, ele aproveitara para usar sua perna direita como pivô, segurando a alabarda de Yukiko com a sua lâmina, soltando a posição de sua mão esquerda. Nisso, ele acabara ficando de costas para a garota, mas numa posição indefesa de pouco período. Erguendo levemente a alabarda, a ponta triangular encostava no queixo dela.  
- Acho que não sou só eu quem preciso acordar... Coronis. - devolveu Martin com igual sarcasmo, logo depois soltando a alabarda no chão. Claro, também porque ele não queria ser chutado daquela posição.  
- Como você fez isso? - perguntou então Natsume. - Eu não me lembro de nada parecido com isso.  
- Essa é uma boa pergunta. - respondeu Martin, olhando inseguro para a alabarda. - Se descobrirem a resposta, é melhor me contarem...  
Assim, o ficwriter saiu o mais rápido que conseguiria do recinto antes que Yukiko o desafiasse para uma revanche.  
"Geez... vai começar agora uma nova fase 'Façam patê de chinês'?" pensou ele rapidamente. "Talvez seja melhor voltar agora para Tóquio..."

***  
Entretanto, era exatamente disso que Maury Sillery estava a sentir falta naquele instante. Bem, talvez não exatamente um 'patê', mas algo parecido. Por outro lado, ele também não gostaria de tirar os privilégios de Makoto na arte culinária.  
No momento, ele estava interessado em como iria se apresentar ao chinês. Seria melhor um 'vou te matar' ou uma aparição demoníaca de Uranus Dragon com direito a muito "rock n'roll"? Literalmente, é claro. Perdido nessas decisões desde que colocara seus olhos naquele... fanfic, Maury estava longe do que se poderia denominar 'normal'. Assim como qualquer um das redondezas, convenhamos.  
Mas, perdido em seus pensamentos, Maury estava particularmente curioso sobre como um pingüim iria colocar os foguetes nas costas. E o quanto acarretaria ao equilíbrio ecológico se ele eliminasse alguns dos 'parentes' daqueles pingüins do aeroporto. Outra coisa que era interessante saber era COMO eles haviam entrado/aparecido no aeroporto. Assim como a doida que ficou lutando contra Strike Fiss.  
Outra coisa interessante a se saber era o que aquele pingüim estava a fazer olhando na sua direção e com um foguete com o dobro de seu tamanho nas costas... espera um pouco. Um pingüim com um foguete nas costas?  
*BLINKS*BLINKS*  
- De novo? - questionou Maury, amaldiçoando os seus deuses.  
- PEN-PEN! - gritou o pingüim, assim como os trinta outros comparsas atrás dele. - PEN! PEN! PEN-PEN!  
Essa cena, por outro lado, também havia sido observada por Paolla Limy Matsuura, a segunda candidata a ter seu cérebro colocado num liqüidificador psiquiátrico depois de MADS. Estreitando o seu olhar, uma expressão séria invadiu seu rosto. Era quase como se ela fosse uma outra pessoa naquele instante e ela sequer duvidava disso.  
Sabia também que Maury não teria tempo para se transformar se estivesse ocupado em se desviar de trinta ou mais foguetes em sua direção. Decidida de que, como antes, a vida de seus amigos era muito mais importante que uma mera 'identidade secreta' a la Clark Kent, Paolla deixou que o poder voltasse a fluir dentro de seu corpo.  
- Mercury Destiny Power... - sussurrou ela, seu olhar fixado nas criaturas que forneceriam algumas explicações ao seu futuro analista. Ao mesmo tempo, um pedaço de Paolla também morria no processo.

***  
Ao mesmo tempo, essa cena não poderia deixar de perturbar o ambiente. Principalmente se um híbrido estiver a passear por perto dele. A Ligação que Ryu mantinha de sua herança kalyriana começou a tinir como um alarme em sua cabeça. Minako, que caminhava ao seu lado, percebeu a mudança da expressão do rosto de seu namorado, assim como a ordem que foi dada por ele em seguida.  
- Henshin yo. - disse ele, puxando-a ao saltar para dentro do bosque do Hikawa Jinja.

***  
Alternativamente, como a demonstrar que os pingüins fogueteiros também estavam sujeitos à Lei implacável de Murphy, vinham na direção oposta à de Ryu e Minako as outras Senshi. Makoto e Ami, para ser mais exato. Aos curiosos e mais sádicos leitores, lembro-lhes que Tsukino Usagi estava a tratar de assuntos mais... pertinentes ao hóspede/vítima mais recente de Tsukino-ke. Porém, voltando a atenção a Makoto e Ami, elas estavam a caminhar na direção do Hikawa Jinja.  
Sabendo previamente que Minako certamente iria parar por um bom tempo em sua própria casa em companhia de Ryu, ela eventualmente se esqueceria de avisar Martin sobre a condição atual de seu primo. Ami decidiu então que iria avisá-lo, enquanto Makoto queria saber mais a respeito dos fanfics. De uma forma talvez não muito agradável de se escrever.  
Entretanto, todos os pensamentos de Ami haviam sido esquecidos quando ouviu um grito deveras familiar:  
- PEN-PEN!  
Seus olhos abriram-se abruptamente, surpreendendo Makoto. Ami, por outro lado, não deixou sua amiga na expectativa, logo a puxando rapidamente para dentro do templo shinto.  
- Os pingüins! - mencionou Ami, assustada de que a vítima agora fosse Martin. Ou que Paolla agora estivesse ali.

***  
- PEN-PEN! - gritou uma vez mais o pingüim-líder. Desta vez, porém, toda a massa de pingüins começou a disparar foguetes, ao mesmo tempo em que emitiam um estranho brilho esverdeado.  
Maury, é claro, amaldiçoou mais uma vez os seus deuses. Desviando-se como podia dos foguetes mais próximos, ele começou a correr. Precisava ganhar alguma distância para então transformar-se e mostrar aos pingüins como NÃO desperdiçar um ataque-surpresa. Claro, isso seria algo fácil de se fazer se não tivessem uns trinta foguetes perseguindo-o.  
Porém, assim como os deuses da sorte de Martin, os de Maury sorriram na sua direção. Embora que de uma forma bem estranha e peculiar.  
- Mercury Time... STOP! - gritou uma voz vindo do telhado do templo.  
Ao mesmo tempo, uma névoa semelhante ao golpe inicial de Sailor Mercury envolveu o local. Maury agradeceu que estivesse fora daquela névoa, ao contrário das infortunadas aves. O Dragon Kishi observou com certa cautela e surpresa que tanto os foguetes quanto os pingüins estavam paralisados. Era como se alguém tivesse apertado o botão de 'pause' da vida real!  
- Hey! Anda logo que eles não vão ficar assim por muito tempo. - pediu então a voz que iniciara o ataque. Maury olhou então na direção do telhado, sua visão sendo levemente ofuscada pelo Sol que estava a se pôr.  
Decidido de que a figura misteriosa teria seus motivos para dizer aquilo, Maury não hesitou por mais nenhum instante. Clamando o poder em suas mãos, o pingente do Outer Dragon Kishi brilhou em seu pescoço, manifestando sua forma selenita.  
- Uranus Dragon Power! - gritou ele.  
Simultaneamente, veio uma explosão que ele reconheceu apenas pelos efeitos colaterais. Luzes.  
- Moon Chromatic BEAM!  
Aparentemente, a sorte de Maury estava mudando.  
Em poucos instantes, o que antes eram aves tradicionalmente originárias de locais frios e foguetes ameaçadores, tornaram-se o que muitos chamariam de 'poeira cósmica', e não podendo garantir as refeições futuras dos países famintos com pingüins assados. À frente da poeira, um guerreiro pousou sobre seus pés, com o olhar fixo no telhado do templo. Atrás dele, uma Senshi de uniforme laranja posicionava-se para lutar contra a grande massa de pingüins que começava a se aproximar do templo.  
Olhando rapidamente para trás, o Dragon Kishi notou a chegada de Sailor Mercury e Sailor Jupiter, que corriam em sua direção. Dois Dragon Kishi e quatro Senshi seriam suficientes para deter os pingüins, era a opinião dele. Sua atenção voltou-se à pessoa que, há alguns instantes atrás, estava sobre o telhado, as feições ocultas pela sombra de seu corpo.  
- Dragon Kishi! Sailor Senshi! A luta é de vocês! - ele gritou, saltando para o telhado.  
Sailor Venus teve tempo apenas de concordar com um aceno de cabeça, sendo encarada logo após por uma das aves, que começava a se aproximar de seus pés. Sailor Jupiter sorriu por alguns segundos quando viu Uranus Dragon, preparando-se para socar um grupo de pingüins que começava a cercá-los. Saturn Dragon, por sua vez, estava um pouco ocupado tentando tirar um pingüim que grudara em sua perna, para poder cumprimentar as Senshi que se reuniam. Sailor Mars, ao ver Sailor Mercury, subitamente se lembrou de um detalhe MUITO importante para a mercuriana.  
- Sailor Mercury! Paolla-san estava... - ela começou, sendo interrompida por uma patada de um pingüim levemente GRANDE para o usual.  
- Nani?! - Sailor Mercury exclamou, ficando distraída o suficiente para não perceber a manobra de cinco pingüins, que se uniram para formar uma ave maior e bem mais assustadora. Infelizmente, ela só percebeu isso quando a sombra de seu atacante a cobriu.  
Agindo por reflexo, a mercuriana fechou os olhos e protegeu a cabeça com seus braços. Ela não teria tempo de lançar qualquer ataque, por mais simples que ele fosse. Sentindo o calor do corpo da ave aproximando-se do seu, a Senshi gritou, mais por instinto do que por medo propriamente dito.  
- IIE! - gritou uma voz, deveras familiar para Sailor Mercury, que sentiu os braços de uma pessoa envolver seu corpo e rolar para o lado, tirando-a do alcance das garras (?) do pingüim gigante.  
Sailor Jupiter suspirou de alívio quando viu que Sailor Mercury havia sido salva, mas sentiu algo estranho. Aquele guerreiro que havia tirado a mercuriana do alcance do ataque era muito parecido com aqueles que haviam aparecido na Juuban High School. A mesma sensação de familiaridade foi compartilhada por Sailor Venus, Saturn Dragon e Uranus Dragon, que pensaram a mesma coisa. "Depois que terminarmos com isso, você não vai escapar..."  
Sailor Mercury abriu os olhos, piscando várias vezes para ter certeza do que via. Um rosto semelhante ao dela própria, como se um espelho estivesse colocado entre ela e o guerreiro que a salvara. Um rosto gravado profundamente em sua memória, mas não como o de um inimigo. Era um sentimento terno, quase fraternal... como o rosto de uma pessoa muito querida.  
A pessoa que a salvara sorriu levemente, como se pedisse para que fosse reconhecida. Mas não era o momento para conversas; percebendo que a sombra estava aumentando de tamanho sobre as duas, o salvador de Sailor Mercury estendeu a mão direita espalmada na direção da ave e gritou:  
- Water FLASH! - e um jato de energia azul passou pelo corpo do pingüim, fazendo com que a expressão de seu rosto não ficasse muito agradável... pelo menos, para ele.  
- Quem...? - a mercuriana começou, sendo interrompida pela pessoa.  
- As perguntas ficam para depois. Agora temos trabalho a fazer... - ela respondeu, piscando levemente seu olho direito e levantando-se ao ajeitar o cabelo que caía sobre seu rosto. - Mercury Time... STOP!  
A visão dos pingüins paralisados agradou muito os demais guerreiros, que sorriram malignamente enquanto preparavam seus ataques.  
- Sparkling Wide PRESSURE!  
- Venus Love Me CHAIN!  
- Burning MANDALA!  
- Uranus Earth TREMBLE!  
- Saturn Silence SWING!  
- Shine Acqua ILLUSION!  
- Water FLASH!  
O ataque conjunto de todos os guerreiros, aliado ao fato de que a maioria das aves estava paralisada, colocou rapidamente um ponto final naquela batalha. Mesmo os pingüins que não estavam paralisados foram atingidos pela grande quantidade de energia, sendo transformados imediatamente em poeira. E novamente não podendo agraciar os países famintos com sua carne. (Hmm... pingüim assado é bom?... E espero que ninguém do IBAMA ou de alguma ONG esteja lendo. ^^;;;;)  
"Menos mal para aqueles que sofrem do estômago quando vêem cenas sangrentas e mórbidas..." pensou o desconhecido, preparando seu corpo para saltar e sair do recinto antes que fosse pêga e tivesse que responder a algumas perguntas. De novo.  
- Ja ne, Senshi!

***  
Edson Makoto Kimura já estava a uns bons cinco minutos olhando para o saguão do hotel no qual iria ficar. Já era muito estranho que não ficasse na casa de seus parentes, mas aquilo era demais. Os olhos orientais de Cloud piscaram diversas vezes diante do nome do hotel.  
- Hotel StarNight...- ele sussurrou, quase como uma prece aos kamis para que nada desse errado.  
- Isso mesmo. - Kiriko falou, sorridente. - A sua reserva foi confirmada há dez dias atrás. - e estendeu um cartão magnético na direção do garoto atônito. - Aqui está a sua chave. Tenha uma boa estada em Tóquio! - disse ela, rapidamente percorrendo os dez metros da portaria e com meio corpo fora do hotel. - Ja ne!  
"Ela não..." Edson pensou, vendo Kiriko sumir pela mesma porta em que havia entrado, deixando-o só com as suas malas, no meio do saguão do Hotel StarNight. E cheio de desconhecidos indagando que tipo de pessoa era ele. Edson, por sua vez, foi apenas capaz de dar um sorriso e abanar as mãos.

***  
Nesse mesmo intervalo de tempo, Daniel 'Tolaris' estava ocupado tentando estabelecer um canal DECENTE de comunicação entre ele e Usagi. Seu Inglês também não era dos melhores, mas era BEM melhor do que o dela. E sem um sotaque carregado.  
- Desculpe. Meu inglês não é bom.> - falou Usagi, suspirando. Obviamente, estava esperando algum outro hóspede com que não tivesse que praticar o que 'aprendeu' na escola. - Obrigada por paciência comigo.>  
- Iie, doi itashimashite. - respondeu Daniel, lembrando-se vagamente das aulas de japonês na faculdade.  
Usagi sorriu, levantando-se da cadeira onde estivera sentada durante uma hora tentando conversar com seu hóspede.  
- Biscoitos?>  
- Hai. Arigato.  
Acomodando-se melhor na cama depois que Usagi virou-se para ir à cozinha, Tolaris suspirou profundamente, desejando que seu conhecimento de japonês fosse um pouco melhor. Fechando os olhos por alguns instantes, ele quase não ouviu um som peculiar proveniente da janela do quarto.  
- Pen pen...

***  
Uranus Dragon viu quando o guerreiro desconhecido começou a correr na direção da floresta do templo e imediatamente foi em seu encalço, disposto a impedir que aquela excelente oportunidade para conseguir respostas a algumas perguntas desaparecesse no ar como no aeroporto. Ao mesmo tempo, a 'excelente oportunidade' amaldiçoava a si mesma por ter usado duas vezes um ataque que retirava uma boa parte de sua energia.  
"Damn! Desse jeito ele vai me pegar..." pensou o desconhecido, correndo o máximo que seu corpo permitia. Olhando para trás, para ver seu excelente perseguidor e observador de 'excelentes oportunidades', a figura acabou por não esconder uma surpresa em seus olhos. "Eu tenho que... peraí! O que é AQUILO?!?!?!"  
Foi com um certo espanto que Uranus Dragon viu seu alvo parando subitamente, voltando-se de frente para ele e flexionando levemente as pernas, como se estivesse se preparando para lutar ou para saltar. E, quando finalmente a sombra deixou o rosto do desconhecido, ele conseguiu ver nitidamente as feições de quem estava perseguindo.  
De cabelos azuis, graciosamente caindo sobre o rosto, olhos da mesma cor, o Outer Dragon Kishi ficou paralisado durante alguns instantes, apenas olhando para a garota que estava perseguindo. Não fosse os trajes, ele juraria que estava diante de Sailor Mercury. Era impressionante a semelhança entre ela e a Senshi de Mercúrio.  
Aproveitando a parada repentina de seu perseguidor, a guerreira tomou impulso e saltou, com uma pirueta, sobre Uranus Dragon, caindo exatamente atrás dele e, ao contrário do que todos pensaram, quando viram a manobra, não o atacou pelas costas, preferindo correr na direção das Senshi, que se posicionaram para um contra-ataque.  
Ainda correndo, a garota concentrou energia em sua mão direita, mantendo-a segura com o punho fechado. A luz azul tornava-se mais forte a cada metro que ela se aproximava das Senshi. E, com o rosto iluminado pelo sol e pela luz que seu próprio corpo emitia, a guerreira deixou a todos espantados com a sua incrível semelhança física com Sailor Mercury, que não podia fazer nada, senão preparar seu contra-ataque. Não havia tempo para uma análise com seu computador, devido a velocidade com que a guerreira se aproximava, concentrando mais e mais energia.  
- Sailor Senshi! ABAIXEM-SE!!! - ela gritou, quando estava a poucos passos de distância de Sailor Mars.  
Sem titubear, talvez mais por reflexo do que por medo, todos saíram do raio de alcance do ataque da guerreira, compreendendo então o motivo de seu retorno. Depois de se virarem, é claro.  
- Water FLASH!!!  
E a energia concentrada atingiu um grupo de seres que estava prestes a atacar as Senshi enquanto elas estavam distraídas, observando a perseguição de Uranus Dragon.  
Logo após liberar toda a energia que estava em sua mão, a guerreira caiu sobre os joelhos, respirando com dificuldade. Sailor Mercury, aproveitando a súbita parada de toda a ação, pegou seu computador e iniciou uma análise rápida da desconhecida. Não foi surpresa notar que ela estava quase no limite de sua energia, estando consciente quase que exclusivamente pela própria força de vontade.  
Uranus Dragon e Saturn Dragon aproximaram-se da desconhecida, segurando-a firmemente pelos braços. Ela não poderia fugir, não naquele momento. E foi com uma certa facilidade que eles a colocaram de pé, notando que suas pernas tremiam no esforço de firmarem-se no chão. Ela NÃO fugiria naquele estado.

***  
Mais e mais vezes ela se amaldiçoava por ter usado o Mercury Time Stop. E TRÊS vezes, ainda!  
Por outro lado, Murphy talvez estivesse a ensinar que não se podia achar que um trabalho estava terminado até que REALMENTE estivesse terminado. Pelo menos, a não ter que ficar indo e vindo tantas vezes no mesmo local. Ou então para dar uma ênfase maior no quesito 'discrição em batalha'.  
Seus braços doeram um pouco quando os dois Outer Dragon Kishi a pegaram, forçando-a a ficar de pé. Não havia qualquer condição dela fugir, disso ela tinha plena consciência. De todos, ela era a que tinha menos preparo físico, a que menos poderia usar ataques energéticos, dando preferência ao Water Flash, que quase não gastava energia de seu corpo frágil. Sua principal habilidade era a inteligência e ela sabia disso perfeitamente. Idiota, idiota, idiota!  
Mas a visão 'dela' viva compensava todo o esforço. Ela estava bem... e era isso o que mais importava. Afinal, era uma promessa que devia ser cumprida, não importasse o tempo que isso levasse... ou quando precisaria ser feito. O que a incomodava, entretanto, era o olhar investigador das Senshi, principalmente de Sailor Mercury.  
"Você não muda mesmo..." pensou ela, olhando para a dita Senshi.  
- Eu me preocuparia com outras coisas, se estivesse no lugar de vocês, Sailor Senshi. - falou uma voz, de dentro da nuvem de poeira levantada pelo ataque da desconhecida.  
"Quem?..." pensou a guerreira, firmando o corpo sobre suas pernas e logo abrindo seus olhos em espanto. "Não pode ser..."  
- Quem é você? - perguntou Sailor Venus, vendo uma pessoa saindo da nuvem. Aos poucos, a forma se revelava feminina e com várias outras sombras a surgirem ao seu lado.  
- Eu sou a Arauta da Morte... - ela respondeu, saindo totalmente da proteção da nuvem, cercada por várias criaturas semelhantes a tartarugas.  
- Você não tem outra frase de efeito, não? Você disse isso da última vez... - falou Saturn Dragon, soltando o braço da desconhecida e tirando sua katana da bainha.  
- Eu realmente me preocuparia com outras coisas... - respondeu a garota, um sorriso sarcástico em seu rosto. - ATAQUEM!!!  
As 'tartarugas' deram um passo à frente, ficando com as quatro patas no chão. Subitamente, todas colocaram as cabeças dentro dos cascos e somente um som foi ouvido antes que uma imensa quantidade de energia saísse dos cascos na direção das Senshi e dos Dragon Kishi.  
- KAPPA!!!

***  
A julgar pelos ruídos que vinham da cozinha, Daniel nem queria imaginar no que poderia estar vindo ao seu encontro, biscoitos com dureza muito maior do que os canos que havia usado na construção do Mini Baja da Unicamp, ou até mesmo alguma 'surpresa' que exigiria dele um maçarico para que fosse quebrado em pequenos pedaços antes que fosse deglutido. Isso é, se seu esôfago sobrevivesse ao calor e à resistência do 'material'.  
- {Com certeza isso deve ser alguma praga da Paolla por causa dos meus comentários quando ela está dirigindo...} - comentou Daniel, certificando-se de que ninguém poderia estar ouvindo a sua frase.  
Realmente, ninguém estava ouvindo o que ele dissera. Ninguém HUMANO...   
- Pen?  
"Estou ficando mais doido do que de costume ou eu ouvi alguém falando 'pen'?" pensou Daniel, virando-se na direção do som, para ver um grupo de sete pingüins olhando para ele com a cabeça levemente inclinada para o lado, como se quisessem entender o que ele havia dito a alguns segundos atrás.   
- {Pingüins? Desde quando os japoneses têm o costume de ter pingüins como bichos de estimação?!} - foi o último comentário do brasileiro antes de ver, horrorizado, os sete 'bichos de estimação' pulando em sua direção, com a expressão de 'vou te matar' estampada nos bicos (?).

***  
- Desculpe demora, procurando por...> - foram as primeiras palavras de Tsukino Usagi enquanto entrava no quarto onde havia deixado seu hóspede.  
Curiosamente, não havia ninguém no cômodo. A Senshi do Amor e da Justiça foi capaz apenas de piscar audivelmente seus olhos, notando somente uma peculiar presença no quarto. Algumas penas pretas, bem finas, estavam caídas no chão, próximas da cama.

***  
- KAPPA!!!  
O impacto da energia sobre o chão fez com que as Senshi e os Dragon Kishi ficassem afastados uns dos outros, tornando-os alvos ideais para as 'tartarugas', que se dividiram em diversos grupinhos e posicionaram-se de modo que nenhum guerreiro poderia ajudar outro que estivesse em dificuldades. A luta agora era individual.  
Sim, individual, exceto para Uranus Dragon, que ficara frente a frente à guerreira de trajes violetas e ao lado da guerreira de trajes azuis. Com o canto dos olhos, o Outer Dragon Kishi as comparou, notando a verdadeira semelhança dos trajes das duas. Era como se fossem uniformes, diferindo apenas pela cor das faixas, das jaquetas e pelo fato da menina de violeta estar usando sapatilhas, mais confortáveis para combates, típicas de artistas marciais. Agora, de que grupo pertenciam, era uma outra questão.  
- Está se sentindo confuso? - indagou a de violeta, sorrindo malignamente para Uranus Dragon. - Ou está se sentindo em desvantagem, por estar conosco nessa batalha?  
- Então vocês são companheiras... - rosnou Uranus Dragon, olhando para a de azul, que puxou muito fracamente a kodachi de sua cintura, ainda embainhada. - Eu desconfiava disso.  
- Iie. - retrucou a de azul, cuidadosamente apoiando-se na kodachi e tentando ficar em pé. - Não sou companheira dela.  
- Agora está renegando seu próprio grupo, mercuriana? - perguntou a guerreira, ironicamente. Ela sorriu na direção dos dois, como se soubesse de cada passo que seria dado a partir daquele instante.  
- Não estou renegando nada, Saturn. - devolveu a garota, seu corpo se apoiando na mão sobre a bainha, enquanto sua mão direita retirava a kodachi.  
- Traidora... - rosnou Saturn, desembainhando rapidamente sua katana.  
A garota saltou, concentrando uma aura negra ao redor da katana em suas mãos. Uranus virou-se momentaneamente para ver o que a de faixas azuis iria fazer, até que seu sexto sentido disparou. Havia uma coisa errada... ele virou seu rosto quase que reflexivamente para a atacante. Ao contrário do que Uranus Dragon imaginava, ela não saltou para atacar a que antes havia chamado de mercuriana. Ela saltou em sua direção, pronta para atacá-lo.  
- Masaka... - disse ele, amaldiçoando os seus deuses da 'sorte'.  
Não havia tempo para que ele se defendesse, devido ao fator surpresa e tampouco para que pudesse pegar suas adagas e bloquear a lâmina, que vinha perigosamente em sua direção. Puro instinto preencheu sua mente e ele tentou se esquivar com seus reflexos ampliados. Entretanto, aquilo não seria o suficientemente rápido para evitar a tragédia, seus músculos mal conseguiam responder ao chamado de sobrevivência.  
Mo estava a amaldiçoar a si mesmo por ter deixado a sua guarda baixa durante aquela briga das duas, imaginando estar alheio e imune diante delas. Agora era claro que tudo não havia passado de uma armadilha da qual ele caíra perfeitamente. Quase conformando-se com a idéia de ser ferido daquela forma, Uranus Dragon fechou os olhos e manteve a expressão de seu rosto serena. Não queria dar a sua atacante o gosto de ver medo em seus últimos momentos.  
*CLINK*

***  
Saturn Dragon nunca se sentira numa situação tão ridícula. Primeiro ele havia sido atacado por um bando de pingüins e, agora, por um bando de... TARTARUGAS?!?! O que estaria acontecendo, uma fuga em massa do zoológico mais próximo?! Em pouco tempo viriam pandas gigantes em seguida...  
- Era só o que me faltava... agora tenho tartarugas ninjas tentando me atacar. - riu Strike Fiss, tirando a katana da bainha.  
Empunhando a katana em suas mãos, Strike Fiss olhou de modo 'ameaçador' para os fugitivos do museu de História Natural, imaginando que eles seriam tão lentos quanto as tartarugas que ele conhecia.  
Infelizmente, eles sorriram de modo não muito animador para o príncipe de Saturno, quando este preparou-se para atacá-los.

***  
E essa também era a impressão que Sailor Jupiter teve momentos antes de ver seu 'Sparkling Wide Pressure' passar POR BAIXO das estranhas criaturas, que pularam no exato momento em que a Senshi lançou a energia na direção delas. Era a primeira vez que algo semelhante acontecia com criaturas que NÃO eram nenhum tipo de supra-youma ou mega-generais do Reino Negro ou até mesmo dragões. Elas pareciam ser meras tartarugas!  
Porém, o maior problema não era esse, mas sua própria falta de atenção. Sailor Jupiter percebera que todos haviam sido separados pelo ataque inicial, menos Uranus Dragon e a guerreira desconhecida, não muito distante dela própria, possibilitando que ela ouvisse quase tudo o que se passava com seu amado.  
*CLINK*  
O som de metal se chocando contra outro metal tirou totalmente a atenção de Sailor Jupiter, que sentiu como se todo o peso do mundo estivesse apoiado sobre suas costas.

***  
*CLINK*  
"Clink?!" pensou Mo, franzindo a testa. Se aquilo era a morte, ele decididamente precisava retornar à vida para contar a Chris o quão estúpido era. Por outro lado, ele sentiu algo sendo pressionado em seu corpo e ele decidiu por abrir os seus olhos para ver o que havia acontecido.  
E para constatar, abismado, que ainda estava vivo devido a ação da mercuriana, que bloqueara a katana com sua kodachi. Ele já não conseguia compreender mais nada, afinal, quem seria aquela garota de faixas azuis?! O uniforme era extremamente semelhante ao da outra, mas ela afirmara que não estava renegando seu próprio grupo...  
- Hey, você está de que lado?! - exclamou Uranus Dragon, segurando a garota pelos ombros e notando que a atacante ainda impulsionava seu ataque sobre a kodachi.  
- O que... você... acha?! - retrucou a garota, com o cansaço refletido em sua voz. Ela tinha apenas forças para colocar a lâmina diante da outra.  
Mo percebeu aquilo, e em pouco tempo colocava suas mãos sobre as da garota, tentando afastar as duas lâminas de modo mais seguro. Com as forças que se reuniam depois daquele susto, a kodachi ganhava através de Uranus Dragon a energia necessária para contrabalançar a aura negra da katana.  
Sorrindo malignamente, a outra guerreira deu um passo para trás, desequilibrando a dupla que lutava consigo. Aproveitando o momento, ela tentou fincar a lâmina da katana no braço direito de sua 'companheira', forçando-a a largar a kodachi. Ela não conseguira uma boa profundidade, o que significava que o ferimento não iria incapacitá-la para sempre... mas era o suficiente para que a aura tocasse seu sangue e que uma grande quantidade de dor fosse colocada dentro do sistema nervoso. Para uma pessoa com níveis mínimos de energia, era o suficiente para que não acordasse tão cedo.  
As pupilas da garota se dilataram, indicando a intensa dor que sentia. Em seguida, seu cérebro cuidou para que seu corpo se 'auto-desligasse' para não sentir mais aquele alerta, uma das reações naturais que tinha quando confrontada com aquela quantidade de dor. Ela soltou a kodachi, caindo suavemente no chão e sem emitir um único som. Sangue começou a sair de seu ferimentos, enquanto seus olhos permaneciam abertos diante do vazio.  
- Agora poderemos lutar sem interrupções. - riu 'Saturn', saltando para o telhado do templo.  
Mo olhou para o ferimento no braço daquela que salvara sua vida duas vezes e, sem hesitar, usou uma das faixas azuis, que estavam presas na cintura da garota, para tentar estancar a hemorragia. Mesmo sabendo que logo o tecido estaria encharcado e não evitaria o sangue de sair pelo corte, o Dragon Kishi prendeu o pano no braço dela e colocou a kodachi ao lado.  
Em seguida, ele pulou para o telhado, ficando diante da misteriosa guerreira de Saturno. Um arrepio correu pela coluna do Dragon Kishi quando olhou fixamente nos olhos de sua oponente. Eram olhos frios, sem emoções, como ele só havia visto em pessoas que não tinham medo nenhum de morrer... ou de matar alguém. Eram os olhos de uma pessoa sem coração.  
- Pronto? - ela perguntou, colocando a katana na bainha e ficando em posição de ataque.  
- Eu sempre estou pronto. - Maury respondeu, as adagas cintilando em suas mãos, refletindo a luz do Sol.  
O som de metal se chocando contra metal ressoou por todo o templo, como se toda a batalha estivesse centrada nos dois guerreiros sobre o telhado. Os movimentos da katana da garota eram quase perfeitos, executados como se ela estivesse dançando ou simplesmente brincando com a lâmina que começava a se aproximar ameaçadoramente do corpo do Dragon Kishi. Não havia mais nenhuma dúvida no interior de Mo de que ele não estava lutando contra uma pessoa qualquer, mas contra uma especialista. A distância que ela mantinha dele era a prova disso; embora os ataques fossem corpo-a-corpo, ela não permanecia mais do que alguns instantes em uma distância menor do que um metro, tirando vantagem assim sobre as suas adagas de curta distância.  
Pular para o telhado havia também sido uma boa estratégia da qual Uranus Dragon agora não podia fugir. De lá, ele dificilmente conseguiria utilizar de seu elemento sem ferir alguém próximo a ele. Se olhasse para baixo, poderia perceber as dificuldades que Makoto estava a ter para tentar se aproximar dele e ajudá-lo.  
Os passos dela eram firmes; as sapatilhas deslizavam centímetro a centímetro enquanto ela se preparava para atacar, para somente então atingir uma grande velocidade, desferindo seus ataques com a lâmina. Ataques que um terrestre normal jamais conseguiria notar. Mas Maury Sillery não era um terrestre normal. Ele era um Dragon Kishi. Um selenita reencarnado.  
Em uma tentativa de tirar a vantagem que a distância conferia à estranha, Uranus Dragon saltou e, com um rápido movimento com as pernas, chutou os joelhos de sua oponente e atacou, o metal da adaga finalmente provando o sangue da outrora 'guerreira invencível'. Quando ele olhou novamente para a garota, um sorriso abriu-se em seus lábios, notando que havia um corte na pele delicada do rosto dela.  
Aproveitando a flexão de suas pernas, Mo conseguiu maior impulso para atacar novamente, desta vez, concentrando sua energia para vencê-la definitivamente. Quando ele saltou, cobrindo o Sol sobre a garota, esta, mesmo estando caída, sorriu.

***  
Determinadas cenas de nossa vida aparentam passar pelos nossos olhos em câmera lenta, como se todos fôssemos personagens de um filme. Algumas dessas cenas ocorrem nos momentos mais felizes que uma pessoa pode experimentar, porém, também podem ocorrer em momentos que deveriam ser apagados da memória de qualquer ser humano. Infelizmente, estes nunca são esquecidos e tampouco podem ser deletados como arquivos corrompidos da memória de um computador; além de serem os mais dolorosos na lembrança, são os que ficam marcados para sempre nas nossas vidas, traumatizando os que os assistem e que deles participam.  
A vontade de Chris Stover, naquele momento, era a de se beliscar e acordar, saindo de um pesadelo que jamais poderia ser real. O mesmo sentimento era compartilhado por Kino Makoto, que não queria acreditar nas imagens que seus olhos enviavam ao seu cérebro. Aquilo não podia ser real. Não deveria ser real, nunca seria real, nunca, nunca, nunca...  
Real ou não, era isso o que Saturn Dragon e Sailor Jupiter viam, horrorizados. Até aquele momento, ninguém pensara na gravidade do ataque de Mo, pois sua oponente dificilmente possuiria a agilidade necessária para contra-atacar. No fundo de seu coração, a Senshi implorava a todos os kamis para que ela não fosse tão ágil o quanto era necessário; ela sabia que, dessa forma, estava desejando a morte de uma pessoa... para que o seu amado sobrevivesse. Ainda assim, desviar-se era uma tarefa fácil, mas não era o que os olhos da guerreira indicavam ao sorrir para o Dragon Kishi.  
O brilho refletido pela lâmina da katana da guerreira, porém, fez com que a maior parte das esperanças de todos se esvaísse. Sangue começou a escorrer pelo metal, sendo acompanhado pelo peso de um corpo caindo em um local sólido, fixo. Os olhos de Mo não conseguiam acreditar no que viam, mas a dor que sentia em seu abdômen apenas vinha confirmar o que seus olhos o informavam. Uranus Dragon havia caído em um truque tão velho quanto a existência de todos.  
- NÃÃÃÃÃOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!! - foi o grito desesperado de duas pessoas, que correram na direção do templo.  
Mais rápido e ágil do que a Senshi, Saturn Dragon corria como nunca havia corrido em toda a sua vida, chegando ao telhado antes de Sailor Jupiter, mas a tempo de encontrar a estranha guerreira sorrindo com sarcasmo, seu braço estendido a segurar a katana cuja lâmina estava enterrada no corpo de um Dragon Kishi. Com uma desenvoltura sem igual, ela provocava dor com sua lâmina ao fazer que Uranus Dragon se levantasse com seus próprios esforços, a katana firmemente enterrada em sua carne.  
Os mais observadores e sádicos diriam que os olhos da garota brilharam quando viram o olhar de fúria do príncipe de Saturno, que empunhava a Kurounoken com tal força que poderia verter sangue de seu próprio punho. Rindo como uma louca, ela se divertia ao ouvir os gritos de dor de sua vítima, girando sem piedade ou compaixão o cabo da katana, dilacerando ainda mais a carne já castigada pelo corte. Mais e mais sangue vertia do ferimento, a dor tão intensa que faria uma pessoa comum perder a consciência. Mas ele não era uma pessoa comum; era um Dragon Kishi. E por esse motivo, Maury Sillery permanecia de pé, empunhando suas adagas.  
Fúria podia ser vista faiscando dos olhos de Saturn Dragon, ou melhor, de Chris Stover. Ele já não era um kishi destinado a defender os inocentes contra o mal naquele momento, mas um rapaz que presenciava o sofrimento de seu melhor amigo. E usaria o poder de um Dragon Kishi aliado ao ódio que sentia da garota para que ela pagasse por tudo que havia feito.  
- É para isso que você vive? - resmungou Chris, a Kurounoken firme em suas mãos e seu olhar sendo capaz de matar uma pessoa comum. Ao mesmo tempo, saltava na direção do telhado, caminhando com a ira e a raiva a ferverem o sangue em suas veias. - Para trazer dor às pessoas? Ou para dominar o mundo, como tantos outros?  
- Você nunca entenderia, Saturn Dragon. - ela riu, girando mais uma vez o cabo de sua katana, torturando sua vítima. - É tolo demais para isso.  
Maury já não respondia a nenhum estímulo, todo o seu sistema nervoso centrado na dor que sentia. Mais sangue vertia do corte da lâmina, o volume aumentando a cada espasmo que seu corpo sofria, em convulsões provocadas pela dor. Os olhos, úmidos de lágrimas, não expressavam mais qualquer sinal de consciência, apenas um sofrimento que não poderia ser expresso em simples palavras. Seus ouvidos já não conseguiam compreender as palavras desesperadas de seu amigo, tampouco os gritos de Sailor Jupiter, que não conseguia passar pela barreira dos Kappa para chegar ao telhado do templo.  
Com os olhos vidrados, sem qualquer emoção que não fosse o ódio, Chris Stover empunhou a Kurounoken em posição de ataque, com a firme intenção de acabar com a vida da garota com um só golpe. Isso era a única coisa na qual ele conseguia pensar, em matar a garota que estava à sua frente.  
A Kurounoken rasgou o ar, tão veloz quanto a luz, com uma força que cortaria qualquer coisa que estivesse dentro do seu alcance de ataque, talvez até faria com que o corpo da garota fosse dividido em dois. Um sorriso começou a se esboçar no rosto do canadense... transformando-se em um grito de desespero quando ele finalmente viu o que havia feito.  
As risadas da estranha guerreira penetravam nos ouvidos de todos como agulhas afiadas, machucando, torturando, com seu cinismo sem fim. A cada vez que olhava para o que havia acontecido, ela ria, a katana já guardada em sua bainha e as mãos, apoiadas na cintura. As faixas de tecido tremulavam com o vento, dando a ela um ar de superioridade, o que a fazia rir mais e mais, frente ao desespero de Chris Stover.  
- Ja ne, Senshi! - ela gritou, desaparecendo no ar, assim como todos os Kappa que lá estavam.  
A risada insana ainda ecoava na mente de todos, enquanto os olhos de Chris não podiam acreditar no que viam. Lentamente, seu campo de visão desceu, da expressão de dor de seu amigo, que mantinha a boca aberta, em um grito que jamais sairia de sua garganta, para o verdadeiro motivo de tanta dor. A katana do príncipe de Saturno, a Kurounoken, estava estancada no corpo de seu melhor amigo, fazendo com que mais sangue escorresse pelo telhado, tingindo o solo sagrado do templo shinto de vermelho.  
Ainda em estado de choque, Chris puxou rapidamente a katana, fazendo com que o corpo de seu amigo, já sem sustento, começasse a se desequilibrar e a cair. Ele correu para perto de seu amigo, cujo rosto começava a tentar desfazer a expressão de dor e de tristeza.  
- Mo! Por favor... me perdoa... - foram as únicas palavras que o Dragon Kishi conseguiu pronunciar, sua voz fraca e quase muda.  
- A culpa... não é sua... Chris. - Mo murmurou, a dor aumentando a cada instante que se passava. Ele sabia que seu tempo de vida era curto; o corte atingira a coluna, rompendo a medula espinhal. Se permanecia de pé, era ainda por sua própria força de vontade. - Just do me a favor...  
Chris concordou com um gesto, momentos antes de ver que as pernas de Mo estavam fraquejando.  
- ... get the S.O.B. - sussurrou o Dragon Kishi, perdendo o equilíbrio e caindo do telhado do templo. Saturn pensou ter visto Maury a sorrir, mas não conseguia prestar atenção nisso. Tudo o que queria era segurar seu amigo.  
Em um impulso de puro desespero, Chris estendeu a mão, tentando segurar o braço do amigo. No chão, Sailor Jupiter corria para tentar aparar a queda de seu amado, inúmeras lágrimas escorrendo pelo seu rosto durante o curto trajeto que pareceu ser infinito.  
Mas era tarde demais. Nenhum dos dois conseguiu alcançar o Dragon Kishi em seus últimos momentos de vida.  
Antes que seu corpo caísse nos braços de sua amada para um último abraço de adeus, Maury Sillery despediu-se do mundo, desfazendo-se em meio a luzes e brilhos que teriam como destino final, a eternidade, onde todos os selenitas repousavam. Não houve tempo para a Senshi se despedir da pessoa que amava. Nada sobrara daquele que dedicara a vida a defender a paz, nada... somente as adagas, caídas no telhado, que ele empunhava, orgulhoso em ser um Dragon Kishi.  
Descendo do telhado carregando o par de adagas, Saturn Dragon entregou uma delas, a que possuía o símbolo de Jupiter gravado, a Kino Makoto. A marca era recente, feita enquanto Maury estava no Canadá, lembrando-se do amor que havia deixado no Japão. A outra adaga, ele guardou, como última lembrança de seu amigo.  
Como uma última homenagem ao Dragon Kishi, uma fina chuva começou a cair sobre Tóquio.  
- Dizem que, quando chove no dia da morte de uma pessoa, era chegada a hora dela. - disse Akai, chegando no templo naquele momento e aproximando-se da mercuriana desfalecida. - Tudo o que podemos fazer agora é chorar pela partida de um companheiro... e de um grande guerreiro.  
- Temos novos inimigos, Akai. - falou Sailor Mercury, caminhando na direção de Akai.  
- Un. - concordou a Dragon Kishi de Marte, desembainhando sua katana e colocando-a rente ao pescoço da garota caída. - E você vai ter muito a explicar... - ela ameaçou, mesmo sabendo que a garota não poderia ouvir nem as suas palavras nem os gritos de tristeza de Chris e Makoto.  
Um a um, os guerreiros entravam no templo, respeitando a tristeza daqueles dois selenitas. Akai foi uma das últimas, sua cabeça meneando tristemente a perda. Nem por isso, deixou de cutucar o pescoço da garota, porém com uma férrea vontade a controlar o impulso de obter uma vingança ali mesmo. Seus olhos já não podiam ser mais vistos, ocultos por sua cabeleira.  
- Isso... isso não podia ter acontecido. - sussurrou Kano Akai a ninguém em particular. Guardando a sua katana e disposta a carregar a guerreira para dentro do templo, nenhuma pessoa foi capaz de diferenciar as suas lágrimas das gotas de chuva que caíam em seu rosto.

***  
Não adiantava. Por mais que ele caminhasse e procurasse alguém, tudo o que conseguia encontrar eram ruínas do que deveria ter sido um grande império. As construções, ou o que havia sobrado delas, eram majestosas, belíssimas, e que inspiravam nele um estranho sentimento.  
Saudades.  
Sim, eram saudades o que ele sentia enquanto caminhava para dentro de um dos prédios destruídos, saudades de tempos que não pertenciam à sua memória recente, pelo menos, não ao que se lembrava de ter vivido em seus dezoito anos de vida.  
As solas de seus tênis não faziam qualquer barulho enquanto ele caminhava pelo ambiente, porém, em pouco mais de dois minutos após ter entrado no recinto, o barulho de passos pôde ser ouvido por toda a parte, ecoando pelas paredes. Assustado, o rapaz parou, o barulho cessando ao mesmo tempo. Quando retomou seus passos, o barulho também voltou a ecoar.  
- Afinal, o que é que... - ele começou, somente então olhando para suas próprias roupas. - Ah, bom. São as minhas botas que estão fazendo baru... PERAÍ! DESDE **QUANDO** EU USO BOTAS???  
Um riso abafado foi ouvido pelo prédio, sem passar despercebido pelo rapaz. Intrigado, porém, ele preferiu observar a si mesmo antes de correr na direção do som. Atônito, notou que estava usando roupas semelhantes às da garota que o atacara (literalmente) no aeroporto de Tóquio, quando estava chegando de sua longa viagem, com a única diferença de que sua jaqueta e as faixas de tecido em sua cintura eram vermelhas. E sem as sapatilhas. Preso nas faixas de tecido, havia um pequeno bastão, também vermelho.  
Instintivamente, ele pegou o bastão, imaginando o que poderia ser feito com uma 'arma' tão pequena que não conseguiria atingir ninguém sem colocar a vida do seu portador em risco. Instintivamente, ele desejou que o bastão se tornasse maior...  
... e uma luz avermelhada começou a emanar da arma, que aumentou de comprimento até atingir aproximadamente um metro e meio.  
- Jeez! Isso é o que chamo de desejo rapidamente atendido... - pensou ele, sem sequer cogitar a hipótese de virar-se para trás e procurar por uma bela deusa nórdica a sair de dentro de um espelho. Por outro lado, ele também não havia usado o telefone (ainda).  
- Estou vendo que você já se lembrou de boa parte de suas habilidades, meu amigo. - disse uma voz, vinda das sombras. - Bem mais rápido do que eu.  
- Quem... quem está aí?! - exclamou o rapaz, posicionando-se para defesa. O bastão parecia estar começando a brilhar numa aura de fogo naquele instante, parecendo corresponder com seus instintos. - Apareça!  
- Será que você vai me reconhecer, _Tolaris_?  
Daniel 'Tolaris' baixou a guarda quando ouviu a voz chamando-o pelo nickname que usava na Internet. O tom de voz não era de ninguém que conhecia, ao mesmo tempo que era... diferente. Quem... quem poderia estar chamando-o de uma maneira tão familiar? Como se o conhecesse por muito e muito tempo?  
O dono da voz, saindo das sombras, mostrou ser um rapaz de cabelos pretos, de brilho esverdeado. O traje que usava era semelhante ao seu, embora sua jaqueta e suas faixas de tecido fossem bordô. Ao nível dos olhos, um feixe de luz violeta era quase imperceptível... menos para aqueles que já tivessem conhecimento de tal feixe.  
- Você me é familiar. - falou Daniel, fazendo o bastão voltar ao tamanho original e guardando-o em sua cintura. - Mas não consigo me lembrar direito de quem você é...  
- Está tudo bem. - respondeu o garoto, exibindo um sorriso estranho. Ele caminhou mais alguns passos até estar numa distância confortável a Daniel. - Pessoalmente, você nunca me viu mesmo... não nesta vida.  
- Nani?! Do que está falando?! Eu...  
- Não tenho muito tempo, Tolaris. - interrompeu o rapaz, pedindo silêncio com um gesto. - Em breve, você terá as piores experiências de toda a sua vida terrena e receberá a visita de pessoas de quem você VAI se lembrar. Só peço uma coisa: não se deixe levar pelos olhos da serpente. - e ele começou a desaparecer, sua imagem ficando mais transparente.  
- ESPERE! O que você quer dizer com 'olhos da serpente'?! - exclamou Daniel, tentando agarrar o braço do rapaz.  
- Você vai entender na hora certa. Agora... prepare-se para os piores momentos de toda a sua vida, Daniel Graminho. Só não se deixe levar pelas suas emoções.  
- Pelo menos me diga quem é você!  
- Meu nome é Chronos, mas você me conhece melhor por M... - ele falou, sem conseguir concluir a sua frase. Ou talvez sem desejar concluí-la.

***  
Art olhava atônito para a esfera de visão que flutuava ao lado de um casulo de prata. Ele simplesmente não conseguia acreditar no que acabara de ver; tal esfera era especial, projetava exatamente o que se passava na mente daquele que estivesse dentro do casulo, como as demais faziam com todas as regiões do universo.  
- Art? - chamou Kare, aproximando-se dele.  
- O que foi desta vez?  
- Só vim avisar que Uranus Dragon está morto.  
- Un. Só isso? - resmungou Art, ainda olhando para a esfera.  
- E que Kyn está em poder das Senshi e dos Dragon Kishi.  
- Isso não é nenhuma novidade, Kare. Ela sempre esteve do lado deles, afinal, Sailor Mer...  
- Eu quis dizer que Kyn é PRISIONEIRA deles, Art. - interrompeu Kare, batendo levemente a ponta de sua sapatilha no chão. Ao mesmo tempo, não tentava disfarçar o sorriso em seu rosto. - Eles pensam que ela é nossa aliada e que serviu somente de isca para o ataque que terminou com a morte do Dragon Kishi.  
- QUE ATAQUE??? - exclamou Art, virando-se enfim para a garota. Surpresa era transparente em seu rosto, ao mesmo tempo que não conseguia acreditar na audácia que Kare tinha para dizer tais palavras para sua pessoa. Principalmente sabendo quais eram suas intenções com relação à unidade do grupo. - Eu não...  
- Você estava muito quieto. Era hora de fazer alguma coisa para conseguirmos reunir a todos... lembre-se de que já perdemos um, estávamos na iminência de perder a segunda. Não podíamos correr esse risco, embora Mercury já estivesse sendo considerada 'carta fora do baralho'. - retrucou Kare, com as mãos em sua cintura. Seu sorriso desapareceu, enquanto demonstrava que eram necessárias mãos fortes para fazerem o plano ser concretizado. Suas mãos. - E como anda o processo de Marte?  
- Interessante. - disse apenas Art, não gostando do rumo que as coisas estavam indo. Sem demonstrar isso, ele se virou na direção do casulo, enquanto sua mente trabalhava. - Agora vá.  
Kare surpreendeu-se com a reação de Art, que retomou rapidamente o controle de suas emoções, não se importando com o que aconteceria com Kyn. Ela imaginava que ele ao menos tentaria modificar a situação, como fizera na época em que a mercuriana estava à beira da morte. Dando de ombros, Kare simplesmente saiu do salão, indo na direção de seu quarto... ela precisava descansar um pouco depois daquele confronto. Além disso, havia o ferimento provocado por Uranus Dragon.  
Na mente de Art, entretanto, algo mais importante do que Kyn o preocupava. Sim, ele estava preocupado com sua amada, mas a aparição de Chronos na mente do guerreiro de Marte era algo que ele nunca pensara precisar cogitar em seus planos.  
Aquilo poderia estragar todo o processo de recuperação de memória... e Aleph poderia se tornar um grande empecilho aos seus planos, caso se aliasse a Moon Fox e Silver Sky. Isso não era admissível em seus planos... e ele deveria estar agora pronto para mudar alguns fatores.  
Com uma meta a se formar em sua mente, Art começou a fazer algo que ele aprendera muito bem com o ex-líder dos Destiny Kishi. Com olhos bem atentos, ele fixou sua atenção em centenas de esferas de visão que apareciam em pleno ar diante de si. Sim, ele faria algo tão elementar quanto ser um Destiny Kishi. Ele iria observar.


	17. Múltiplas Personalidades

Episódio 16: Múltiplas Personalidades

" Pain is a great teacher for human beings.  
The soul grows under the breath of pain. "  
-= Wolfram von Eschebach =-

A partir do momento em que vivemos, somos todos suscetíveis à morte. Mas não são todos os momentos em que vivemos que procuramos lembrar da morte ou ainda de temê-la ou sentir a sua constante presença. Desde nossas infâncias acreditamos que seja a morte um processo natural. Que faça parte de um ciclo infinito de revitalização da... vida. Nascemos, crescemos, formamos (ou não) uma família e enfim, vivemos um pouco mais até nossa morte.  
Chega a ser natural pensar que os mais velhos serão então os primeiros a morrer. Por outro lado, isso apenas aumenta o choque de uma morte súbita, uma na qual não podemos ter o tempo de nos despedir, para que possamos todos nos separar em paz e harmonia. Não digo que a tristeza seria ausente, mas sem dúvida seria menor. A morte de um jovem certamente traz mais tristeza do que a morte de um ancião, dado que eventualmente pensaríamos em todo o tempo de vida que o jovem não obteve. Todos os anos de vida que foram retirados prematuramente dele.  
Então, poderíamos dizer que houve uma injustiça. A jovem vida que foi ceifada da realidade teve menos tempo que a do ancião. Porém, não importa o quanto venhamos a gritar, essas jovens vidas não mais irão retornar. E talvez seja isso que mais entristeça as pessoas mais próximas àquela jovem vida.  
Tristeza... era um sentimento que sequer poderia descrever o que realmente Chris Stover e Kino Makoto sentiam naquele momento. Suas lágrimas confundiam-se com as gotas de chuva que batiam em seus rostos, enquanto a indignação era mais presente em Chris do que em Makoto. Indignação e saudades... sentado no piso molhado e com as costas apoiadas numa das paredes do templo, seus olhos fixavam-se tristemente no local em que Maury deveria estar. Ferido, mas não morto.  
A ausência de um corpo talvez fosse um dos outros vários fatores que fizessem o rancor de Chris aumentar. Não importava a promessa que ele jurara, se o corpo de Mo estivesse ali... quem sabe ele não conseguiria se desculpar? Quem sabe... Uma lágrima caiu de seus olhos novamente, desta vez ele cobriu seu rosto com as mãos.  
Ele chorou, como há muito não havia feito. A criança canadense dentro dele a gritar de saudades e tristeza na direção do amigo que tivera por tanto tempo. Ao mesmo tempo, sua alma remoía-se com os remorsos da morte súbita do Dragon Kishi, do seu amigo. A imagem vermelha e cruel do rosto dele ainda era presente na sua mente. Entretanto, não havia nada mais além disso. Nem cheiro, nem sons, nem nada. Apenas a imagem fria e cruel do rosto agonizante de Maury Sillery.  
De seu melhor amigo.  
Mo era uma pessoa especial. E disso também sabia Kino Makoto. Ainda estava transformada, assim como Chris, porém estava no mesmo local em que havia recebido a adaga das mãos de Chris. No mesmo lugar em que Maury havia desaparecido e se tornado um com as incontáveis estrelas do céu. Tais estrelas agora observavam o jovem casal, enquanto as pesadas nuvens de chuva pareciam não querer privar aquela luz daquelas almas errantes.  
A noite estava relativamente calma, mas não nos corações que conheceram Maury Sillery. E olhos que já tivessem visto a alegria que Maury fornecia, não podiam então acreditar na tristeza que havia ao redor daquelas duas pessoas. Ao mesmo tempo, não teriam a força de vontade suficiente para retirar tão cedo aquelas pessoas de sua depressão.  
Tempo era necessário para curar aquela ferida. Por outro lado, algumas pessoas não precisam de tempo, precisam de vingança. Era o que os olhos de Kano Akai demandavam naquele instante. Ela podia não ter conhecido tão bem o canadense, mas o fato dele ter sido um dos seus companheiros de armas era o suficiente para que desejasse tão negro sentimento.  
Olhando pela janela o casal, ela praticamente tentava evitar olhar para qualquer outro ali dentro. Todos já haviam revertido a transformação, as Senshi a tentar encontrar palavras de consolo umas para as outras. A ferida ainda estava fresca demais para que Akai ou Ryu pudessem dizer qualquer coisa. As três garotas ali, no entanto, tinham ainda uma forte amizade e tentariam em pouco tempo se aproximar de Makoto. Chris, por sua vez, talvez fosse o que mais sofresse naquela noite. Não havia perdido um amor como Makoto, mas um amigo que estivera ao seu lado por boa parte de sua vida.  
Um pouco alheio a todo aquele sofrimento, Ryu estava muito mais concentrado em alguma tática do que preocupando-se com morte de Maury. Akai não poderia culpá-lo. Alguém precisava pensar nas conseqüências e no rumo que tomariam. Não havia ninguém melhor para isso do que ele, o que aumentava ainda mais o fardo que carregava desde o último encontro com Dark Angel.  
A julgar pela forma que o Dragon Kishi cerrava seus punhos, Akai estava presumindo que ele agora estivesse novamente a se culpar pelo ocorrido. Provavelmente a dizer que ele é quem deveria ter ido atrás da invasora ao invés de ter saltado na direção das tartarugas. Porém, Akai não estava mais com humor para as sessões de auto-piedade de Ryu.  
Ele já não era o mesmo que costumava ser, isso era evidente. Por um lado, ela não conseguia culpá-lo devido ao ocorrido. Por outro, mesmo ela julgava já ter passado tempo suficiente sem qualquer atividade. Atividade no sentido de realmente fazer algo mais do que ocupar a mente com coisas mais mundanas como estava acontecendo. Mars Dragon ainda acreditava que os Dragon Kishi capturados por Dark Angel ainda estavam vivos. Como na invasão de Scorpio, deviam estar apenas esperando o regresso triunfante do Dragon Kishi da Lua para que pudessem então reivindicar suas vinganças e tornar o mundo um lugar melhor para todos viverem sob o conceito de Crystal Tokyo.  
Com um passo firme, ela caminhou até o centro da sala, onde estava Satori Ryu. Ele, por sua vez, apenas ergueu seu olhar, ela não encontrando o que realmente esperava ver. A voz que saíra da boca do Dragon Kishi, no entanto, era tão decisiva quanto os passos firmes de Akai. Ao mesmo tempo, seus olhos encontravam atrás de si a figura inerte da misteriosa guerreira de Mercúrio que havia anteriormente ajudado-os.  
- Ela vai ter muito a explicar. - disse o Dragon Kishi. - E então fazemos um ataque-relâmpago sobre quem quer que seja essa pessoa.  
Akai apenas foi capaz de balançar sua cabeça, um pouco assustada com o tom de voz usado por Ryu. Depois, ela fixou também seu olhar para a garota estranha que estava deitada no chão do templo. Ia ter realmente muito a explicar. MUITO mesmo.

***  
Um lugar que permanece apenas nas memórias dos poucos que ainda sonham com a antiga glória. Um mundo conhecido por sua beleza e seus perigos. Um lugar repleto de aventuras, cuja terra era indicada como a riqueza do Milênio de Prata. E se seu espírito for o de um viajante incansável, mesmo após mil, milhares de noites, a imaginação será sua guia até os portões do Milênio de Prata, que se abrirão diante de você.  
Um mundo onde tudo era possível e onde o impossível era apenas uma palavra de poucos. Um mundo glorioso...  
- E sem dúvida, essa foi a melhor característica dada ao Milênio de Prata. - sua voz era rouca, como se repleta pela saudades da visão diante de si. Da visão de um mundo já esquecido nas suas próprias sombras.  
Ela virou seu rosto, o indício de lágrimas serem formadas desaparecendo em seguida. Seus olhos encontraram então uma figura que esperava que aparecesse. Uma figura que fizera parte de seu passado, parte daquele magnífico mundo do Milênio de Prata.  
A voz nostálgica daquela figura, juntamente com o olhar que dirigira para ela durante aquelas palavras, adicionava ao cenário de suas memórias o leve toque mórbido que sempre acompanhava a sombra daquela pessoa. Uma pessoa que parecia existir e não existir ao mesmo tempo. Uma pessoa que parecia não ter um passado além de seu próprio trabalho.  
- Eu já o esperava, Chronos. - disse a garota, fixando seu olhar na figura translúcida do selenita. - O que o fez demorar tanto?  
- Palavras duras para alguém que acaba de se lembrar de uma época tão gloriosa quanto o Milênio. - comentou Chronos, seus olhos sem vida em sua direção. - Mas não menos suaves para alguém que teve sua vida revirada pelo tempo e pelo espaço. - terminou ele, sorrindo. - Suponho que já tenha encontrado os outros.  
- Chronos... - disse ela, sua voz mostrando a impaciência e o seu lado indignado com a presença dele. - Isto não é um sonho comum, estou certa?  
- Hai. - respondeu ele, caminhando na direção dela. - Mas estou agora curioso... esperava por mim?  
- ... isso não importa mais. - disse ela, evitando o olhar direto. - O que o fez demorar tanto?  
- Estive meio morto nos últimos milênios. - respondeu ele, evidenciando o sarcasmo. - E se já esperava por mim, creio que saiba o que vim fazer aqui.  
- Você não vai me enganar como fez com os outros! - gritou ela, sua mão a procurar por algo em sua cintura.  
A katana que deveria estar ali não estava, o que a fez perceber que realmente não era um sonho comum. E que estava indefesa diante das palavras da pessoa que agora tinha poder pelos sonhos. Quando o vira pela primeira vez, ela pensara não passar de alguma memória sua sendo manipulada pelo seu subconsciente. Entretanto, ela sabia agora que era realmente a personificação de Chronos no mundo dos sonhos.  
Isso por si só já não era uma boa notícia. Principalmente quando coisas estranhas estavam começando a acontecer ao redor do selenita. Uma manifestação diferente do que acontecia com os demais, considerando que ainda não despertara. Desconsiderando ainda o fato de estar razoavelmente cansada depois da árdua batalha que tivera, seus olhos não diminuíram a atenção que dava aos movimentos de Chronos. Mesmo um amigo de Chronos deveria refletir três vezes antes de dar suas costas a ele.  
- Ainda a desconfiar de mim? - perguntou Chronos, ofendido com os atos da garota. - Sei que deve ter seus próprios motivos para não concordar com o que faço, e que deve ter mil outros para fazer o que fez até agora. - disse ele, mostrando uma firmeza em sua voz. - Entretanto, quero deixar uma coisa bem clara, Destiny Kishi. - olhos violetas e opacos fixaram-se nos da garota, que quase caiu diante da força daquele olhar cego e sem vida. Era também a primeira vez que Chronos ameaçava alguém, quer seja pelos sonhos, quer seja pela vida real. - O Tempo é a única testemunha dos atos mais cruéis que já aconteceram. Não o faça ser seu inimigo.  
Dito isso, Chronos começou a caminhar pelos escombros do Milênio de Prata. A Destiny Kishi ficou pensativa por alguns instantes, tentando imaginar o porquê de Chronos ter usado tais palavras. Ele geralmente era direto com elas, e se era aquilo uma ameaça, ele deveria estar sabendo de algo. Desaparecendo em seguida, o fantasma parecia que não iria mais incomodar a selenita. Por outro lado, apenas atiçou sua curiosidade.  
Mas também aumentou a sua precaução. Não havia sido um sonho comum. Não havia também sido um aviso comum.  
Um tanto incerta, Kare começou a caminhar na direção oposta, não se importando com o que fosse encontrar. No momento, queria apenas saber como havia parado ali. E, acima de tudo, saber o que estava acontecendo.  
- Yume?...

***  
As ruínas do Milênio de Prata, por sua vez, eram o reflexo perfeito da queda de um império que tinha tudo para dar certo. Mas houve o tempo anterior àquela queda em que pessoas dariam suas vidas para proteger aquele tempo. Outras dariam apenas para defender os seus entes queridos. Todavia, não importava quais eram os motivos, estariam lá. Estariam diante da grande batalha, diante da invasão.  
Aleph não se incomodava com mais nada naquele instante. Seus olhos estreitos e dotados de vida própria analisavam toda a situação diante de si. Seu corpo fervia com seu próprio sangue, enquanto toda sua atenção era concentrada na batalha. Suava muito, mas nada o incomodava mais além dos youmas diante de si.  
Sua vontade se tornava a própria vida do bastão que carregava para defesa. Entretanto, seus ataques dificilmente se encaixariam no padrão de 'defesa' dos youmas que elevavam-se aos céus de Metallia. Como se fosse feito de puro fogo, o bastão estendia-se até o alcance da vontade de Aleph. Um círculo de fogo logo se abria das pontas do bastão, enquanto o selenita percorria o campo de batalha.  
Seus olhos já não enxergavam mais seus companheiros, muito tempo já tendo passado desde a invasão. Certamente que não era previsto que houvessem tantos youmas e que tantos estivessem tão preparados para a morte. Isso apenas complicava para a defesa do palácio atrás de si e pelo qual ele estava a lutar. Principalmente pelas pessoas que estavam lá dentro.  
Seu bastão, no entanto, não seria o suficiente para impedir que aquela horda chegasse próximo aos portões. Certo disso, Aleph concentrou-se um pouco mais, fazendo com que seu próprio elemento dominasse seu espírito de combate. Saltando em seguida, ele rapidamente guardou seu bastão nas faixas que adornavam sua cintura.  
- HYYYYYYYYIAAAAAAAAAAH!!!! - gritou ele em seu salto, enquanto uma ponta de lança metálica projetava-se de sua cintura. - FIRE BLAST!!!  
Em pouco tempo, a arma rasgava em sua trajetória de fogo os corpos dos youmas mais próximos. Mars Destiny Kishi não tinha mais a oportunidade de usar seu tempo na defesa dos portões do leste.

***  
O salto sem dúvida havia sido fabuloso. Ao mesmo tempo, havia sido um dos piores acontecimentos que ele poderia ter presenciado. Surpreso, sequer conseguia mover ou reagir diante daquilo. A imagem não era a da própria morte, como os youmas em suas lembranças haviam presenciado segundos antes de suas vidas cessarem, mas ainda assim trazia pavor aos olhos do observador.  
Mesmo em tal estado de surpresa, Art não podia deixar de imaginar o quão estranho era o evento. Seus olhos esmeraldinos, olhos que por muito tempo observaram e planejaram, ficaram decididamente espantados com a ação que ocorria diante de si. Murmurando algumas palavras de auto-controle, o selenita logo colocou sua atenção novamente ao que chamara tanta a sua atenção, o salto de Mars Destiny Kishi.  
Não era nada TÃO estranho por si só. Aleph estava sem dúvidas despertando e era natural que se recordasse primeiramente de seus últimos instantes na sua vida anterior. Claro que o que surpreendia Art era o fato de Daniel Graminho ter saltado da mesma forma que Aleph fizera, porém de dentro do casulo. Assim sendo, o atual líder dos Destiny Kishi permaneceu imóvel diante da figura o brasileiro, que gesticulava os mesmos movimentos de ataque de Aleph. Por sorte, com a ausência das armas e dos efeitos pirotécnicos.  
Silencioso, Art decidiu por fim seguir o que passava na mente de Daniel, ao mesmo tempo que monitoraria seus movimentos. A presença de Chronos ainda era um agravante o qual ele não podia se dar ao luxo de ignorar. Afinal, poderia ter sido a 'visita' que deixara Daniel agir daquela forma.

***  
Segurando firme em suas mãos a sua arma telecinética, Aleph não desperdiçava tempo em mirar corretamente os alvos. Correndo o mais que podia, movendo-se o mais rapidamente possível, o selenita tentava a todo custo matar o máximo dos invasores. Esquivando-se na maior parte do tempo, ele aproveitava a vantagem única fornecida quando se batalhava contra muitos. Em outras palavras, ele não precisava preocupar sua mente com as chances de inequivocamente matar um dos seus aliados.  
Ciente disso, Aleph parecia ter adquirido uma autoconfiança maior, seus golpes sendo dificilmente precisos, mas mortais o suficiente para o seu propósito. Ele apenas precisava matar e tomar cuidado para que não fosse atacado pelas costas. Manipulando agora sua arma de chamas como um chicote, ele ouvia os gritos dos youmas pouco antes de morrerem, enquanto o sangue espirrava sobre seu corpo, principalmente seu rosto. A comparação de seu rosto com a de um louco assassino não escapava dos poucos youmas líderes, instantes antes de receberem graves ferimentos pelas chamas ou pela lança.  
Aleph parecia estar sorrindo, satisfeito com seus resultados, embora talvez essa não fosse a melhor descrição que os youmas poderiam fornecer ao não conseguir romper a barreira de fogo. Por outro lado, começavam cada vez mais a desejar o sangue selenita. Mas o sangue de Aleph fervia em suas veias, como se o calor da batalha estivesse agora aquecendo seus músculos para uma chacina sem fim. Enquanto isso, sua mente vibrava com a chance obtida para que pudesse apaziguar sua alma num lago de sangue.  
Em sua firme convicção, Aleph matava-os não por prazer, como talvez indicasse seu sorriso sádico em seu rosto, mas por um motivo muito diferente e ocultado para muitas pessoas. Quem não o conhecesse como amigo, jamais saberia o porquê de tanta selvageria em seu ataque. Firebird era um dos poucos que sabia sobre o segredo negro de seu coração, sendo este o motivo de trabalharem tão bem juntos.  
Dentro de seu coração, Aleph acreditava num ideal, o mesmo de Firebird, embora de uma forma diferente. Esse ideal era o que no momento impelia seus golpes para algo muito acima de um soldado comum. Embora não abusasse tanto de seu poder como os Noble Kishi e ainda não sendo tão forte quanto os Dragon Kishi, Aleph era uma pessoa especial. Ele sabia como usar todo seu potencial numa luta. O ideal então era seu combustível.  
Ele o pregava em sua alma, sendo tudo o que ele necessitava para que continuasse a matar indiscriminadamente naquela velocidade. Não importava realmente quem estava do outro lado de suas chamas, apenas que era contra o ideal dele. Dessa forma, ele não precisava também preocupar-se em sentir remorsos posteriormente. Aleph precisava apenas matar. Precisava... saciar agora seu desejo de sangue.  
Ele gritou naquele instante mais um brado de guerra. Ao mesmo tempo, o ideal preenchia seu coração e fornecia-lhe mais forças para continuar a batalha. Estava certo de que venceria. Ou de morreria tentando. Lágrimas formavam-se em seus olhos, contrastando com a feição de fúria deles. Mas ninguém poderia dizer naquele instante o que se passava pelo coração de Aleph. Ninguém que não tivesse o ideal.  
Seu coração apertou, enquanto tentava com mais vigor derrubar o exército negro que se aproximava. Ele não desistira de seu ideal. Não desistira daquele desejo de sangue. Não desistiria. Aleph dificilmente poderia ser uma pessoa que desistia facilmente e isso era o que ele estava demonstrando naquele instante.  
Demonstrando que ninguém poderia matar um parente seu.  
Demonstrando que ninguém poderia machucar seus entes queridos.  
Demonstrando...  
... que ninguém poderia machucar Fi-chan.  
Aleph gritou mais alto quando o nome de sua prima passou por sua mente. No mesmo instante, ele seria capaz de derrubar um mundo inteiro. Ninguém tinha o direito de machucar aqueles que ele amava. Seu ideal fortificou-se com aquele pensamento.

***  
*BLAM*  
Art ergueu uma sobrancelha. Alguma coisa MUITO errada deveria estar acontecendo. Ainda que pudesse entender o repentino vigor adquirido por Aleph, isso dificilmente explicaria o porquê de Daniel estar tentando atravessar a parede com tanta força. Não que ela fosse cair, era uma das precauções de Sailor Pluto na construção do Salão Prateado. Poucas eram as coisas que realmente iriam conseguir colocar uma das paredes abaixo... e também um dos motivos pelos quais ele mesmo tivera dificuldade para impedir a partida de Chronos para Hades.  
Entretanto, era preciso se preocupar com o fato. Seria Daniel um sonâmbulo? Aquela era a única explicação pela qual Art estava começando a aceitar. Por outro lado, ainda tinha que analisar o aparecimento do filho de Fate no processo de recuperação de memória.  
*BLAM*  
Ou talvez fosse outra coisa.

***  
Preocupação, no entanto, não era algo exclusivo de Art. Do mesmo continente que ele conseguira seus 'espécimes raros', havia uma pessoa em especial que estava também preocupada. Claro, não era algo tão incomum, uma vez que muitas pessoas se preocupam. Tampouco era alguma coisa próxima a uma paranóia, no entanto...  
No entanto, não eram tantas as pessoas que tinham que se preocupar com o aparecimento e o ainda mais súbito desaparecimento de pingüins da face da Terra. Isso, em especial, era o que Carol repetia para si mesma nos últimos dias. O desaparecimento de Hélio logo após o de Henrique já era algo com que se preocupar... mas as circunstâncias em que aquilo havia ocorrido eram ainda mais estranhas e dignas de preocupação.  
- Nossa... que bicho te mordeu? - perguntou uma voz, chamando a atenção dela. - Ou não dormiu bem de novo?  
Carol suspirou, não muito disposta a conversar com sua melhor amiga, Tatiana. Principalmente porque ela havia sido a principal fonte de FMPNIAPRRCPP (tm), também conhecidos como 'Fortes Motivos Para Não Ir À Polícia Relatar Raptos Cometidos Por Pingüins (tm)'.  
- Eu ainda estou preocupada... - respondeu Carol, após um longo intervalo de tempo.  
Em pouco tempo chegariam à escola... não que sempre caminhassem uma ao lado da outra como se tivesse uma supercola a unir a amizade delas. Apenas que nos últimos dias estavam começando a ficar assustadas com os eventos. Isso afetava mais Tatiana, que não queria que outra coisa semelhante acontecesse com sua amiga que, por outro lado, estava pensando em proteger aqueles que sobraram.  
- Eu ainda acho que deveríamos ter falado alguma coisa para alguém. Quer dizer, quase ninguém nota a ausência de H-kun na 'Net... mas nem mesmo a busca pelo Henrique está funcionando! - desabafou a garota, chutando uma pedra no caminho. - Deveríamos estar fazendo alguma coisa.  
- E deixar todo mundo do outro lado da Terra morrendo de preocupação? Ah! Você sabe que isso só serviria para estragar a alegria deles. - disse Taty-chan calmamente. - Além disso, não poderiam fazer coisa alguma. Pingüins não são uma nova forma de viação aérea transcontinental.  
- Eu sei, eu sei... - falou Carol, prestando maior atenção no caminho. - Mas estou preocupada. E são nossos amigos... eu gostaria de saber se algum amigo meu sofreu um infortúnio desse tipo.  
- Aí você está levando mais para o lado de H-kun. - disse Taty-chan, ainda que com um pouco de malícia demais em sua voz. - Henrique apenas desapareceu.  
- Quem garante que não foram pingüins também? - devolveu Carol, seu sarcasmo evidente. - E nem adianta ficar falando muito de mim, pois foi VOCÊ quem ficou um dia inteiro debaixo da cama!  
- Hey! Não precisa jogar isso na minha cara. - falou Tatiana. - Aliás, vai ter um congresso em São Paulo daqui a algumas semanas.  
- Daqui a algumas semanas já serão férias! - comentou a garota, exibindo um sorriso, o qual logo desapareceu. - Pena que vamos ter que ficar procurando esse pessoal nesse tempo livre.  
- É... o engraçado é que ninguém quis identificar aquele monte de pára-quedas... - disse Taty, fazendo uma careta de desgosto. Não confiar na polícia para raptos era uma coisa, mas para o aparecimento de uma pilha de pára-quedas com mais de dois metros de altura num parque....  
- Hai. - concordou Carol. - E tive uma idéia! Podemos aproveitar o encontro para formar grupos de busca!  
- ... você acha que vai dar certo? - perguntou Taty, receosa de que fosse obtido algum sucesso. A Exodus FanFictions, por um lado, não era assim TÃO famosa a ponto de deixar seus fundadores como pessoas de elite.  
- VAI dar. - disse Carol com convicção. - Especialmente porque MADS vai matar qualquer um que não participar quando ele chegar do Japão.  
- Com certeza... - concordou Tatiana, começando a rir. - Quem sabe algum parente rico e desconhecido meu não apareça magicamente?  
Logo em seguida, as duas estavam rindo e chamando a atenção de vários estudantes ao entrarem no colégio. Não que alguém fosse querer ficar no caminho de Tatiana Krueger e quisesse perguntar o porquê de tanta alegria. Em especial depois de toda a bagunça ocorrida num certo parque alguns dias anteriores e que a havia feito sacudir quase todos os alunos e professores.

***  
Rir era um santo remédio. Faz seu corpo ficar mais leve, seu espírito renovar e uma deliciosa sensação de bem-estar a dominar por todo seu ser. Rir faz muito bem à saúde e alivia todas as tensões que sofremos no cotidiano da vida. Rir... era algo que ele não fazia há muito tempo.  
Naquele momento, porém, ele decidiu romper aquela concha de tristeza na qual se prendera. A única solução que conseguira ver era ouvir sua própria risada. Ouvir e perceber que estava ainda vivo. Rir e perceber que a vida continuava. Rir... e ter esperanças de que o mundo não era um lugar negro e cruel. Rir... sorrir para o mundo.  
Ele sentiu a sensação começar no seu abdômen... em seguida, ela aumentava, percorrendo seus ossos e preenchendo seus pulmões. Não agüentando mais, ele riu. Riu como nunca tinha rido antes. Riu como se gostasse da vida que tinha. Como se nada fosse ruim.  
Por outro lado, quem visse Aleph em seu estado atual, duvidaria muito sobre os motivos daquela risada quase frenética e insana. Uma dor imensurável deveria estar percorrendo por todo seu sistema nervoso, não tendo sido fácil receber todas aquelas lanças e alabardas em seu corpo. Havia sinais de queimadura e ferimentos que dificilmente se poderia identificar a natureza deles a cobrir toda a pele que ainda restava nele.  
Seu estado era algo muito mais próximo de um corpo em decomposição do que de um ser vivo propriamente. Mas ele estava vivo. Ele estava respirando. Ele estava gargalhando. Estava feliz.  
Embora qualquer um duvidasse que ficar em pé apenas porque lanças o mantinham em pé fosse algum motivo de alegria. E era exatamente por esse motivo de alegria que Art estava a querer entender. Quer dizer, ele via perfeitamente o ESTADO do corpo de Aleph e duvidava MUITO que aquilo fosse motivo para rir daquela forma. Ainda mais depois de Daniel ter quase quebrado uma das paredes, um ato que Art julgara impossível até o momento.  
Outra conclusão que Art estava começando a terminar era de que talvez não tivesse sido uma idéia TÃO boa assim a de salientar os últimos momentos na queda do Milênio de Prata. Além disso, os traidores estavam agora começando a formar um padrão inesperado de afeição à causa que defendiam na época. Isso não era bom para seus planos.  
Olhando com o canto dos olhos para o selenita que estava a despertar, Art não teve mais dúvidas do que fazer. Ele não podia mais arriscar. Não naquele momento, por mais que desejasse que os traidores tivessem realmente seu merecido fim. E seus propósitos agora eram maiores do que os de simples vingança. Um mundo novo liderado pela magnificência da sabedoria de um antigo povo. Um povo quase tão antigo quanto o próprio tempo.  
Assim sendo, Art estalou seus dedos, quebrando o encanto do casulo.  
- BWAHAHAHAHAHAHahahah... hein? Que estou fazendo aqui? - perguntou muito curiosamente Daniel 'Tolaris', sua mente tentando se acostumar ao repentino movimento entre o mundo real e o dos sonhos. - Hey! Esse negócio está começando a melhorar...  
Claro, talvez Art tivesse que convencer o rapaz de que não havia sido um sonho. Chegando a essa conclusão, o selenita suspirou, o que chamou inesperadamente a atenção de Daniel. Este observou atentamente o Destiny Kishi, seu sorriso desaparecendo ao notar os olhos dele. Ainda que não acreditasse em sonhos, ele tinha seus motivos para acreditar talvez em fatos absurdamente coincidentes a ponto de não serem meras coincidências.  
Assim, seus olhos permaneceram atentos ao olhar estranho e estreito daquele rapaz diante de si. Seus cabelos prateados caíam de forma que quase não podia ver a coloração de jade de suas íris, enquanto uma espécie de aura preenchia o ambiente como se quisesse avisar a Daniel de que estava em perigo. Como se ele fosse o próximo almoço de uma serpente...  
"E preciso anotar isso logo. É uma descrição quase tão boa quanto o Inferno Tolariano (tm)!" pensou o brasileiro, suas feições logo causando estranhamento a Art. Mas Daniel estava agora muito mais entretido em discutir mentalmente com aquelas estranhas vozes de sua cabeça, uma das quais atendendo ao seu próprio nickname da Internet. E um outro que deveria ficar recluso na eternidade do tempo.  
"Hmm... essas coisas estão começando a parecer MADSianas demais... deve ser excesso de e-mail do MADS." concluiu Daniel, sua atenção sendo agora chamada por uma tossida vindo do rapaz estranho na sala estranha daquele lugar estranho. O que era pior era a familiaridade que ele obtinha dali.  
Art, por sua vez, pareceu não estar tão afetado quanto Daniel esperava que estivesse dada a sua reação inicial. Mas ele logo esboçou um sorriso, enquanto seus cabelos revelavam agora o olhar predador de seus olhos. Um olhar preenchido de muita inteligência e sabedoria... mas um olhar muito perigoso e não isento de falsas intenções.  
- Okaerinasai, Aleph-kun. - cumprimentou Art, seus sorriso aumentando enigmaticamente. Isso bastou para que Daniel sentisse calafrios.  
Mas não eram calafrios comuns. Eram como um prenúncio de que estava diante de uma pessoa muito forte e poderosa. E com a mesma férrea vontade de uma criança, incapaz de parar quando algo muito divertido (para ele) estava prestes a acontecer. A ansiedade era visível naqueles olhos esmeraldinos. Naqueles 'olhos de serpente'.  
"Agora é um bom momento para eu acordar..." comentou ele para si mesmo, já se assustando com as previsões da sua primeira visão. E também com a sua memória daqueles sonhos estranhos. Além disso, Daniel não estava com tanta vontade de encontrar qualquer conclusão precipitada no momento. Ainda mais uma que talvez o levasse a um grande arrependimento. Por outro lado, sua mente se conformou em apenas olhar num misto de surpresa e desconforto para o rapaz. Para o estranho e familiar rapaz.

***  
"Droga... mil vezes droga!" resmungava mentalmente um rapaz. Isso porque não tinha o hábito de ficar falando a torto e a direito o que realmente pensava em algumas situações. Mesmo porque seria uma coisa inútil e desnecessária, ainda que pudesse fazer um bem danado à sua alma. Mas ele também sabia manter um rígido controle sobre seus pensamentos e... além disso, ele era um dos alunos da Grande Escola da Vida (tm). Em particular, na classe dos 'Fale Menos, Observe Mais e PENSE'.  
Não que o último verbo fosse realmente muito bem aplicado à sua pessoa. Ainda mais quando declarado a mais de meio mundo que possuía memória de meio bit, ser louco e, acima de tudo, acéfalo. Literalmente. Além disso, ele tinha ORGULHO disso, o que já seria motivo suficiente para que pessoas espertas mantivessem um pé atrás quando olhassem na sua direção.  
Não que isso tenha acontecido também, apenas que ele gostava do 'status' e da reclusão momentânea que aquilo proporcionava. Por outro lado, não havia o que discutir sobre ele adorar estar em depressão. O que fornecia motivos suficientes para que se criasse um paradoxo sobre seus próprios sentimentos... não que alguém fosse se importar com isso.  
- E quer fazer o favor de ficar quieto? - pediu/ordenou a voz feminina ao seu lado.  
Martin apenas fez menção de grunhir. Não que tivesse feito, ele não era TÃO louco assim. Mas que tinha vontade de fazer isso, isso ele tinha. Afinal de contas, quantas vezes mais ela queria tirar fotos dele? Martin apostava que já tinham trocado de filme umas quatro vezes!  
Não que ele fosse alérgico a fotografias ou que acreditasse que elas roubassem um pedaço da sua alma... apenas não estava habituado a ser fotografado tantas vezes assim. Ele também detestava ficar no meio de tanta atenção, além disso comprometer a sua posição na classe da Grande Escola da Vida (tm). E... sim, estava agora curioso sobre o porquê de Shiraha Yukiko, a.k.a. Coronis, ter tanto interesse nele.  
Algo que era realmente interessante. O que poderia haver de tão interessante nele??? Talvez Yukiko soubesse disso, assim como sabia quem ele era antes de se apresentar. Talvez ela soubesse que ele detestasse esse tipo de situação e fosse exatamente por esse motivo que estivesse a tirar fotos. Uma vingança macabra e terrível, que apenas uma mente perversa como aquela era capaz de pensar... mas era estranho que essa mente perversa pertencesse àquela garota. Não era suposto que garotas estranhas que foram estranhamente derrotadas num combate estranho por garotos estranhos estivessem exatamente naquele momento estranho segurando uma estranha alabarda, nesse nosso estranho caso, e desejando não tão estranhamente assim uma morte bem pouco estranha a amantes estranhos de sado-masoquismo estranho?  
"Hmm... reformular esses dois últimos estranhos..." comentou Martin a si mesmo, não querendo ficar estranho diante de si mesmo. E tentando a todo custo ignorar aquele estranho tratamento que recebia. "E acho que não deve ser um momento muito estranho para repentinamente um estranho familiar parar em Hikawa Jinja. Ne?"  
Estranho... por que ele agora tinha uma certa sensação de estar prevendo alguma coisa?

***  
E uma sensação estranha certamente estava agora a dominar a mente de uma outra pessoa. Não tão estranha para mim (nós, o que for...) ou para você. Mas certamente seria uma interessante cena a ser observada. Os grilos já haviam parado de produzir seus sons notívagos, enquanto uma brisa suave derrubava algumas das folhas verdes das árvores do Templo Hikawa. O Sol despontava no horizonte, indicando a presença de um novo dia. Aos poucos, muitas e muitas pessoas daquela terra do sol nascente estariam a invadir as ruas e a serem engolidas pelo enorme mundo. Como todos os dias.  
Para sermos um pouco mais específicos nesse dia tão aparentemente comum, mas que certamente seria estranho notar que fosse comum e estivéssemos aqui a descrever; o Templo Hikawa não estava num dos seus melhores dias. Claro, não houve algum tipo de demolição como acontecera com Juuban High School, já que o templo ainda estava de pé. Por outro lado, o plano espiritual estava muito abalado, como pode notar o sábio avô de Hino Rei. Havia algo estranho no ambiente, embora ele não soubesse dizer exatamente o que... de qualquer forma, ele também sempre tinha essa impressão todos os dias quando acordava.  
Obviamente, ele não sabia que essa impressão era estranhamente diferente das anteriores que ele tinha. Em momento algum de sua longa vida, o bom e disposto-a-dar-trabalho velhinho imaginou que fosse encontrar uma Sailor Senshi em sua casa. Quer dizer, já era surpresa que Rei fosse e isso já não era mais novidade...  
... mas que seria novidade encontrar uma que se mantivera acordada durante a noite inteira e a guardar uma garota estranha e caída no chão, com seus olhos sendo marcados por uma profunda tristeza, mágoa e raiva, além de uma tremenda falta de sono provocada pela vigília. Ah! Isso seria novidade.  
- Anoo... ohayo? - cumprimentou o velhinho, tentando dar pouca atenção ao bando de jovens que estava dormindo no chão, quando ainda tinha vários quartos vazios (para futuros hóspedes e alunos de intercâmbio, é claro) disponíveis. Não que essa tarefa fosse fácil...  
- Ohayo. - respondeu secamente a Senshi de Júpiter, seu olhar não se desviando da guerreira misteriosa de Mercúrio.  
Senhor Hino sabiamente decidiu por fazer um longo e grande café-da-manhã e em silêncio sair daquele local. Bem, ao menos ele não tinha agora que fugir de foguetes...  
Entretanto, como já colocado anteriormente, aquela não era uma manhã comum em Hikawa Jinja. Coisas estranhas aconteceram pouco depois que o Sol marcava as seis horas, marcando o céu com linhas escarlates e expulsando a noite. Essas coisas não eram simples coisas ou produto da imaginação de Kino Makoto. Ao contrário, por mais que ela estivesse triste, amargurada e com uma vontade enorme de rachar o mundo ao meio e fazer a assassina sentir o que era um 'Sparkling Wide Pressure' explodindo dentro de suas entranhas, Kino Makoto ainda era uma garota frágil (?) e atenciosa aos seus sentimentos.  
Por essa mesma razão, ela começou a seriamente considerar que estivesse naquele momento tão matutino a ter alucinações. A alucinação, no seu caso, viera na forma de uma garota loira com dois longos rabos-de-cavalo presos por bolinhas no topo da cabeça e a fazerem a maior parte das pessoas pensarem tratar de um certo tipo de comida, olhos azuis e correndo desesperadamente pela porta.  
Só que Tsukino Usagi, pelo menos a única pessoa que Makoto conhecia com tais características, não era ainda uma aparição fantasmagórica e muito menos uma pessoa com hábitos de levantar cedo. Quanto mais TÃO cedo quanto naquele dia e chegar àquele horário no Templo Hikawa. Esses fatores, somados com o fato de que Usagi estava visivelmente preocupada e sem o espírito natural dela de alegria contagiante, fizeram o termômetro de esquisitice de Kino Makoto subir consideravelmente.  
- AAAAH!!! MINNA!!! - gritou a loira, acordando todos que não haviam desmaiado por exaustão no dia anterior. - EU PERDI MEU HÓSPEDE!!!  
*blinks*blinks*  
Essa foi a única reação de Makoto. Sem dúvida, aquela ERA a sua conhecida Usagi-chan. Aliás, também havia sido a reação de todos os despertos ao notar três fatos interessantes.  
1. Estava cedo.  
2. Usagi estava no Templo Hikawa CEDO.  
3. Usagi TINHA um hóspede?!?  
Claro, aparentemente perder um hóspede não era tão estranho a ela, vindo de Usagi a notícia. Muito menos a pergunta que ela fizera ao notar uma figura prostrada no chão e quase a ser pisoteada pela tropa de guerreiros selenitas que foram acordados subitamente com gritos histéricos numa manhã calmamente estranha.  
- Quem é ela???

***  
Sim, a vida era uma coisa surpreendente e aqueles que tinham pouco contato com ela eram capazes de viver com uma intensidade igualmente surpreendente. Essa havia sido a conclusão do avô de Rei ao notar o grupo que praticava cooper com tanta intensidade e determinação naquela manhã. Claro, Usagi estava ganhando, mesmo ao arrastar um Chiba Mamoru no chão com uma única mão. Era surpreendente o que se podia ver numa manhã de primavera, quando o espírito dos jovens parecia estar mais repleto de vida.  
Embora fosse tristemente apreciada a cena das três pessoas que não praticavam o esporte matutino. Makoto estava ainda muito triste e dividia uma expressão séria e mórbida com Chris. Mas era ainda mais triste a figura solitária e visivelmente cansada daquela garota que sequer acordara com aquela explosão de vida e entusiasmo a brotar no Templo Hikawa.  
Bem, isso ao menos iria chamar um pouco de atenção dos transeuntes e quiçá ele iria vender muitos e muitos talismãs naquele dia promissor! Sim, pensar positivamente era uma boa, senão excelente, idéia!  
Infelizmente, tudo aquilo acabou tão abruptamente como começou. Usagi já estava com uma língua e meia para fora da boca, arfando de exaustão e caindo próxima à garota exaurida. Isso, evidentemente, seguiu o padrão Murphy de acontecimentos. Em outras palavras, as pessoas atrás de Usagi tiveram que parar bruscamente também, o que segundo Murphy não poderia acontecer sem que caíssem em posições REALMENTE embaraçadoras e comprometedoras.  
- ... Ryu-chan? - disse Minako, a única a dizer coisa alguma naquela pilha humana. - Eu espero que seja REALMENTE você quem esteja aí embaixo.  
Satori Ryu, que nada tinha a ver com o cooper e que havia sido arrastado por Minako de modo semelhante ao Chiba Mamoru que logo, logo se tornaria uma múmia; apenas foi capaz de arrumar seu cabelo e ruborizar em silêncio, enquanto Minako fechava suas pernas. Já as demais posições eram embaraçadoras demais para serem descritas aqui e logo, logo alguém vai me (ok, ok, ok... NOS) criticar sobre isso.  
Para completar a manhã estranha que agora tendia à normalidade, a estranha agora tinha que manifestar os sinais de que estava a recobrar sua consciência. O que foi exatamente o que aconteceu. Evidentemente, Makoto deliciou-se de um modo tão perverso e sádico que poucos duvidariam que um espírito maligno se apossara de seu corpo. Outros, por outro lado, iriam notar que ela apenas via essa oportunidade como única, já que a aproximava de quem quer que fosse a assassina.  
Chris Stover, percebendo esse olhar, começou a se indagar sobre quem é que deveria estar com aquele tipo de olhar insano. Afinal de contas, não era esperado que ELE fosse quem tivesse tal tipo de reação, dado que havia sido tolamente MANIPULADO por aquela falcatrua ninja a separar metade do corpo de seu melhor amigo?  
Sim, ele deveria estar com esse olhar também. E estava, realmente estava. Mas o número de olhares daquele tipo logo se multiplicou naquele local, e Usagi repetiu o gesto, mesmo não sabendo o porquê. Isso acabou por, em pouquíssimo tempo por haver poucas pessoas, ocasionar uma série de olhares insanos de quase fuzilamento na direção de Paolla. Ela, mesmo em seu breve momento de consciência, sabiamente soube que era o momento de desmaiar novamente. Murphy, por sua vez, estava rindo disso.

***  
- Vai demorar muito?  
Mizuno Ami, que tampouco havia corrido, mas havia sido puxada por Chiba Mamoru numa vã esperança de não ser puxado por Usagi; apenas fuzilou com o olhar para Chris Stover, que dirigira a pergunta. Um pouco de tato também era apreciado, considerando que, acima de tudo, a estranha era uma garota. Mesmo que Chris não gostasse muito da situação, também não era um motivo para que fizesse uma tempestade em um copo d'água.  
"Claro, foi ELE quem perdeu o melhor amigo com sua própria lâmina." lembrou Ami, logo se compadecendo do Dragon Kishi. Entretanto, a situação estava bem tensa, segundo o que Satori Ryu podia enxergar. Ele ainda não tinha falado nada a respeito com Chris, mesmo porque estava ocupado em organizar seus próprios pensamentos.  
A irritação era mais do que evidente em Chris e o Dragon Kishi não podia culpá-lo por ter esse sentimento. Por outro lado, ele não esperava que isso incentivasse Makoto a aflorar seus próprios instintos de fúria. A Senshi nunca lhe parecera tão furiosa e talvez nem mesmo estivesse a mostrar se não fosse pela ação de Chris. Segundo Ryu conseguia se lembrar, Makoto não era o tipo de pessoa que ficava a remoer a raiva dentro de si. Por outro lado, ela também nunca havia perdido um amor daquela forma.  
- Ela precisa descansar. - defendeu-se Ami, chamando a atenção de Ryu.  
Os dois já estavam discutindo e Makoto já não sabia que partido tomar. Por um lado, ela queria o mesmo que Chris. Fazer a desconhecida falar antes que se recuperasse e fugisse. Por outro, não tinha a coragem de arriscar tanto sua amizade com Ami. Ainda que fosse improvável que a desconhecida conseguisse escapar de todos eles.  
- Já chega! - disse uma voz, chamando a atenção dos três. Satori Ryu sorriu com aprovação diante disso.  
Com um passo firme e decidido, ignorando tudo o que havia acontecido anteriormente e a confusão generalizada da manhã, sequer parecia a mesma pessoa. Seu rosto agora mantinha uma expressão serena, uma que demandava ordem no recinto. Seus olhos azuis logo encontraram os de Ryu.  
- Basta de ficarmos nos jogando um contra o outro. - disse a líder do grupo, finalmente tomando uma decisão.  
- Falar é fácil... - disse Chris, num desabafo. O olhar que recebeu de resposta de Tsukino Usagi foi o suficiente para que se calasse. Ele e qualquer outro que fosse responder à sua decisão.  
- Chega, Chris. - pediu Usagi. - Se ela morrer, não vamos conseguir saber quem era a garota. Muito menos o que está querendo com toda essa confusão. - disse a loira, observando que os demais concordavam com sua decisão. - Todos nós estamos tristes com a morte de Maury... foi um choque saber disso quando cheguei aqui. - lamentou a Senshi, retendo lágrimas em seus olhos. - Mas ele não iria querer que sua morte servisse como um estopim para que todos nos separarmos ou matarmos. Iria, Chris?  
O Dragon Kishi apenas meneou a sua cabeça. Tanto em vergonha quanto em tristeza. Maury era seu melhor amigo e ele não estava honrando a sua morte com suas ações mais recentes. Makoto pareceu se acalmar com as palavras de Usagi. Ryu, por sua vez, levantou-se, ficando ao lado de Usagi.  
- Ela está certa. - disse o líder dos Dragon Kishi. - Vamos esperar que ela acorde... e então as perguntas poderão ser respondidas. Todos de acordo? - perguntou ele, não recebendo nenhuma oposição à decisão.  
- Bom. - comentou Usagi, olhando para a guerreira, que parecia estar acordada e tentando se levantar. - E agora é hora de você começar a explicar algumas coisas...  
- Hai... - disse a mercuriana que se esforçava ao apoiar suas costas na parede. - Temos muitas coisas a colocar a limpo.  
Ami ficou preocupada quando a garota tão familiar quase se desequilibrara, mas teve que manter sua posição. Por mais que sentisse uma vontade a crescer em seu peito, com uma ânsia de proteção ao redor da desconhecida que salvara sua vida, Ami também não iria contrariar as ordens de Usagi. Nesse instante, ela conseguiu ver com clareza o rosto consciente da garota... incrivelmente similar ao seu.  
- O que querem saber? - perguntou a 'prisioneira', sabendo que esta era a melhor forma para falar menos. Claro, olhando com reserva para Chris que parecia querer colocá-la viva dentro de um moedor de carne.  
- Que tal se nos dissesse o seu nome, título e posto? - sugeriu uma voz masculina, vinda da porta da sala.  
- Do modo que desejar, Príncipe Endymion. - ela respondeu, fazendo uma leve e fraca reverência. - Sou Haru da Casa de Saphir, mas sou mais conhecida como Kyn. Sou a segunda princesa de Mercúrio e também Mercury Destiny Kishi.  
- Mercury Destiny Kishi?! - exclamou Artemis (sabe-se lá de onde esses gatos aparecem...). - Que título é esse?!  
- O de uma guerreira treinada secretamente pela Guardiã do Tempo, Sailor Pluto. Minha função não é e nunca foi defender a Princesa Serenity ou o Milênio de Prata. - respondeu Mercury Destiny Kishi, observando pelos olhos de Ryu que uma explicação maior era bem-vinda. - Meu dever era o de proteger a Linha Temporal.  
- E quem era aquela que atacou Uranus Dragon? - perguntou Makoto, tentando esconder com uma enorme força de vontade a fúria em seu coração. - É sua companheira? - ela rosnou, quase a ameaçando.  
- Aquela era Kare, Saturn Destiny Kishi. - respondeu Kyn, sua expressão facial mudando quando mencionou o nome de Kare. - Um dia, fomos companheiras, mas hoje... aparentemente, estamos em lados opostos.  
- Como assim, 'aparentemente'?! - interrompeu Akai, ao mesmo tempo que procurava se manter calma.  
- Eu também não sei como explicar. Meu Despertar é muito recente e não consigo entender o que a faria agir dessa forma... assim como não consigo entender por que ela quis me matar.  
- Ela MATOU o meu melhor amigo! COMO você simplesmente NÃO CONSEGUE ENTENDER o que está acontecendo?! - gritou Chris, exaltado.  
- Eu pereci na invasão da capital do Milênio de Prata e fui salva pelo poder do Ginzuishou. - respondeu calmamente a Destiny Kishi. - Porém, ela permaneceu viva, segura, enclausurada dentro do Salão Prateado de Plutão, observando tudo o que acontecia nos séculos que se passaram. Deus sabe lá o que pode ter acontecido com a mente dela nesse tempo...  
- Seria um plano para dominar a Terra? - indagou Mamoru.  
- Acho difícil, Príncipe Endymion. Kare não faria isso... - respondeu Kyn, sendo novamente interrompida pela fúria de Chris, que a segurou pelo pescoço. - ... GAH! O que foi que eu disse DESTA VEZ?!?! - gritou ela de uma só vez ao tentar manter aquela mão longe de si.  
- Pare de nos enrolar, garota... Diga logo para quem você trabalha e o que estão planejando. - rosnou Chris, seus dentes cerrados, quase trincando de ódio e ressentimento.  
- Sei de Saturno, CONTROLE-SE! - disse uma voz firme que obrigou Chris a largar a Destiny Kishi.  
Kyn reganhava seu fôlego, enquanto Chris olhava apenas para seu líder. Fazia muito tempo que ele não havia ouvido aquele tom de voz vindo de Satori Ryu, ou mesmo vindo de Silver. Surpreso, ele voltou ao seu lugar, não abandonando seus olhos daquele olhar rubro de sangue. Era evidente que Satori Ryu estava agora tomando o controle do interrogatório.  
- E a menos que você queira ganhar uma ventilação 'extra' na sua cabeça... - disse o Dragon Kishi, indicando com o dedo para a katana em suas costas. - ... acho bom usar as boas maneiras que as princesas recebem.  
- Ela RESPONDEU a todas as perguntas. - defendeu Ami, logo cobrindo sua boca com as mãos por causa do tom de voz que usara.  
- Ela está EVITANDO dizer o que realmente queremos saber, Sailor Mercury. - disse apenas Silver, não olhando na direção da Senshi. - Não deixe que parentesco interfira no seu trabalho de proteger a princesa. - advertiu o Dragon Kishi, fazendo Ami se calar.  
Kyn teve que se controlar diante disso. Não era sábio realmente tentar dizer ou fazer qualquer coisa contra Silver naquele momento. Ainda mais na sua condição atual, enfraquecida ainda com o gasto intenso de energia. Ela suspirou, enquanto observava o grupo se reunir ao seu redor.  
- Gostaria de continuar, por favor? - pediu/ordenou o Dragon Kishi. Sem opções, ela obedeceu.  
- Eu não tenho muito a adicionar... - disse ela, observando as adagas que eram arremessadas com os olhares de duas pessoas. - ... exceto que Kare deve ter cúmplices. Neko e Art, respectivamente Neptune e Earth Destiny Kishi, foram os outros a ficarem no Salão Prateado. Tenho minhas dúvidas sobre a capacidade de Kare conseguir matar os dois, mas não tenho nenhuma certeza depois de todo esse tempo.  
- Agora sim é um progresso... - murmurou um Dragon Kishi. Ryu apenas advertiu Chris com o olhar e logo indicou a Mercury que continuasse.  
- Eu não sei o que eles estão planejando... como disse, meu Despertar é recente. - ela disse, desta vez sorrindo um pouco. Ela se lembrara de uma coisa que talvez tivesse sido imaginado por Pluto para aqueles instantes. Não havia qualquer coisa em seu juramento que a impedisse de 'dar dicas' e sua identidade ser descoberta. - Isso aconteceu quando estava no hospital, alguns dias atrás. MADS parecia estar realmente preocupado...  
- LIMY-CHAN?!? - exclamou surpresa a Senshi de Mercúrio.  
- Ta-da! - sorriu satisfeita a Destiny Kishi, observando os diversos olhares em sua direção num misto de espanto, surpresa e alguma coisinha mais, já que Chris não estava entendendo coisa alguma.  
Ou melhor, estava ainda tentando se decidir se fazia Paolla conhecer mais de perto a sua katana ou se tentava uma abordagem mais sutil para perguntar 'onde afinal estava esse tal Salão Prateado de Plutão?!?' à garota que havia sumido misteriosamente do templo durante o ataque dos pingüins, das tartarugas e da lunática. Sem ofensas a selenitas.  
- A-hem! - pronunciou uma voz, chamando a atenção. - Isso tudo é muito interessante, mas... eu pedi para não EVITAR a nossa linha de discussão atual... Paolla. - disse Satori Ryu. - Se preciso ser mais direto... como podemos chegar a esse 'Salão Prateado' e acabar com quaisquer planos de Art?  
Paolla pareceu tensa naquele instante. Nem aquilo havia tirado a atenção de Satori Ryu, o que, mais uma vez, comprovava que sua personalidade de liderança era indiscutível. Sua calma, considerando ele ser um híbrido, era ainda mais surpreendente.  
- Eu lamento... - disse Kyn, sabendo que não gostariam do que ela iria falar. - ... mas isso é um segredo. Fate-sensei nos proibiu de revelar isso a qualquer um. Direta ou indiretamente.  
- De volta à estaca zero... - murmurou Chris, praticamente indicando a Paolla as suas intenções ao segurar sua katana.  
- Chotto mate! - pediu uma voz masculina. Chiba Mamoru. - Eu agora estou curioso sobre o COMO ela conhecer as nossas identidades.  
- Essa é uma boa pergunta. - concordou Ryu. - Vai nos responder?  
Uma gota de suor surgiu na cabeça de Paolla Limy Matsuura naquele exato instante. Estava começando a ficar complicado demais tudo aquilo... e a confusão na mente de Ami iria ser a primeira coisa que ela iria tratar depois do 'interrogatório'. Isso se ELA mesma não se perdesse.  
- Anoo... fanfics? - arriscou ela numa resposta curta.  
Olhares muito, MUITO perigosos foram lançados na sua direção. Murphy, naquele momento, estava certamente a gargalhar no chão. Já Paolla predizia que aquele seria um dia muito, muito, muito longo. Entretanto, não haveriam mais déjà vu's, o que já era um progresso.  
Por outro lado, um 'Como encontrar um meio de começar a explicar toda essa bagunça?' era a pergunta predominante na mente de Paolla. Felizmente, não havia o fator 'juramento sagrado sob o risco do Tempo rasgar seu corpo ao meio' naquela história. Não, é claro, que isso fosse acontecer. Ao menos, era o que ela esperava...

***  
Ainda deitado, olhando para o teto, Ricardo conscientizou-se de que estava ficando com sérios problemas de TÉDIO. Não que fizesse muito tempo desde que chegara ao hospital, mas aquele silêncio, quebrado somente pelas vozes nos auto-falantes do hospital, o estava deixando maluco. Sem mencionar a infinidade de branco que encontrava em todas as direções. Era como se tudo fizesse parte de algum projeto macabro dos médicos de tornar seus pacientes com desvios mentais o suficiente para voltarem...  
Suspirando, ele abandonou aquela linha de pensamentos e afastou as cobertas de cima do curativo que ainda escondia a cicatriz em seu peito, como se tentasse ter uma idéia do estrago que havia sido feito. Seu corpo doía como se cada osso tivesse sido quebrado em duas partes, assim como sua cabeça, que latejava como se um sino estivesse tocando em seu interior.  
- {Quanto tempo será que vou ter que ficar aqui?} - suspirou Ricardo, colocando as mãos sob a cabeça e olhando novamente para o teto, contando as rachaduras quase inexistentes da pintura. Branca. Hmm...  
- Com licença... - disse uma voz repentinamente.  
- YAAAAAAAAAH!!! - gritou o garoto, pulando uns vinte centímetros para cima. Era até passível uma aposta sobre seu cabelo ter se tornado branco durante aquele instante, mas isso não ocorreu.  
- Oh, me desculpe... eu não quis assustá-lo. - falou a médica, fechando a porta do quarto. Olhando um ponto qualquer da janela, parecia se lembrar de uma coisa. - Hm... Ricardo Gen, brasileiro... não deve ter entendido o que eu disse, certo?>  
- Mais ou menos...> - respondeu R-kun, tentando fazer o próprio coração voltar a bater normalmente sem que saísse pela boca. - Doutora, quanto tempo vou ter que ficar aqui?>  
- Fique calmo.> - respondeu a médica, olhando na ficha. Ela sorriu, embora não estivesse a entender o porquê de ultimamente as pessoas estarem tendo uma recuperação tão rápida. - Só vai ficar aqui para observação, para termos certeza de que não haverão maiores complicações. Hmm... você é amigo da Paolla e do Martin?>  
- Hai... - respondeu Ricardo, tentando se adaptar (novamente) ao país. E quem sabe não achar pingüins debaixo da sua cama. - Martin é meu primo.>  
- Ah! Sabia que você não me era estranho... Sou Mizuno Meiko, mãe da Ami.> - sorriu Mizuno-sensei, anotando algumas coisas na ficha dele. - Vou buscar a bandeja para trocar esse curativo e já volto.>  
Mizuno-sensei fechou a porta do quarto do brasileiro-primo-do-ficwriter quando saiu, deixando-o novamente em um mundo branco tedioso. Suspirando profundamente, ele fechou os olhos, numa tentativa de esquecer, nem que fosse por alguns segundos, que estava em um hospital. Isso pareceu estar acontecendo, como se seu desejo fosse realizado.  
Claro, ele sabia que sempre se teria que ter cuidado com seus desejos. Martin, por exemplo, já era um claro exemplo de pessoa que se tornaria paranóica com os desejos sob o risco de Murphy distorcer por completo o desejo mais simples para algo catastrófico. Entretanto, ele não era Martin. Felizmente. "Mas bem que gostaria de estar FORA deste hospital..." pensou ele, logo ouvindo a porta se abrir.  
- Desculpe a demora, eu...> - começou Mizuno-sensei, derrubando a bandeja em seguida.  
Não havia ninguém na cama onde Ricardo estava, minutos atrás. A janela estava aberta, com a cortina a balançar com uma leve brisa. No chão, ataduras ensangüentadas se espalhavam, enquanto uma sensação de desolação era evidente.  
Estava tudo silencioso, vazio.  
- Mais um trabalho para as Sailor Senshi? - questionou quase brincando a médica, piscando seus olhos incrédulos.


	18. I Can Get You - You Can Get Me

Episódio 17: I Can Get You - You Can Get Me

" Não existe nenhum caminho lógico para a descoberta das leis elementares  
do Universo - o único caminho é o da intuição. "  
-= Albert Einstein =-

Dias se passaram como folhas ao vento. A ausência de Martin já estava se prolongando acima da tolerância de qualquer um, assim como a de Ricardo. Nenhum dos dois havia sido visto desde que Paolla renascera como Haru da Casa de Saphir. Por outro lado, a garota estivera bem ocupada naqueles dias, tendo pouco tempo para se preocupar com os dois brasileiros... ou ainda encontrar os outros dois que haviam recentemente chegado ao país do Sol Nascente.  
Explicar, sem dúvida, era a mais penosa das tarefas existentes, principalmente quando não se sabe o que deve ser explicado. Quase uma semana e ainda parecia que nada havia sido explicado. A primeira coisa que fizera havia sido repetir o juramento que Fate a fizera fazer, não comprometendo nem com este e já explicando seus motivos para não dizer muito.  
Eles compreendiam, ou pareciam compreender. Revelar daquela forma a sua identidade havia sido um jogo perigoso, ela admitia agora. Porém, se não fizesse de alguma forma, ela talvez já estivesse a sete palmos debaixo da terra. Mas a maré estava a seu favor ainda. Paolla sabia, bem no fundo de seu coração, que seus novos amigos acreditavam nela. Acreditavam em Paolla Limy Matsuura. E essa era a sua única forma de reverter a sua situação com eles.  
Kyn era apenas uma desconhecida que vagava pelas lembranças de Saphir. Uma infância em conjunto não adiantava muita coisa quando a outra estava ocupada demais exercendo seu treinamento como a Senshi de Mercúrio. Haviam se distanciado muito, ainda que a promessa de nunca se abandonarem fosse sempre cumprida em seus corações. Não importava a distância, estariam juntas.  
E foi nessa promessa que Paolla apostou sua vida. Ela percebia agora que Satori Ryu havia usado sabiamente a sua posição, demandando sempre as respostas que queria e respeitando as que entravam em conflito com seu juramento. Por mais importante que fosse a urgência, a Destiny Kishi recusava-se a quebrar seu juramento. Era uma questão de honrar sua própria palavra. De não se tornar no que Kare já demonstrava ter se tornado.  
Claro, isso acabou rendendo alguns fatores estranhos ao seu redor. A começar que Ryu a obrigou a ficar no Templo Hikawa, assim como a maioria dos selenitas. Com exceção das Senshi, estavam todos sempre presentes em algum lugar do Hikawa Jinja e sob a supervisão de alguma outra pessoa. Tudo parecia o cenário de uma guerra, em sua opinião.  
Moon Dragon parecia estar preocupado demais, já tendo revelado que não sabia o que esperar de uma pessoa que tinha a capacidade de observar o Tempo. Principalmente quando Fate estava provavelmente morta e que a Linha Temporal que os Destiny Kishi prezavam tanto em preservar estava, literalmente, numa bagunça. Ele não escondeu nenhuma das suas conclusões para o grupo, o que acabou rendendo muito para o consentimento de todos no plano dele.  
Deveriam agora esperar pelos outros Destiny Kishi... que deveriam ser algum tipo de escritores, uma vez que certas coisas nunca mudam. Kyn conseguira dizer levemente quais eram aproximadamente os estilos de cada um deles, mas era algo tão vago que poderia ser qualquer escritor do mundo. E ainda que fizessem a mais complexa busca no novo banco de dados de Ami, incrementado com o acesso remoto a Maboroshi, eles teriam uma lista de suspeitos maior do que o número de bactérias por centímetro cúbico de ar.  
Descobrir o que poderia causar o Despertar era algo que Luna e Artemis estavam investigando durante aqueles dias. Sem sucesso até o momento. A Central parecia ter sido desativada e tinham que recorrer às suas próprias lembranças e em algumas experiências. Kaya e Lockheed... hmm... onde estavam esses dois? Bem, Chris, por outro lado, estava avidamente procurando pelas possíveis entradas ao Salão Prateado...  
As demais Senshi foram forçadas por Ryu a participar em mais uma sessão de 'treinamento' e, se continuassem naquele ritmo, estariam cansadas caso Kare aparecesse naquelas horas, o que levou Paolla a refletir naquele instante. Sentada próxima à janela de seu novo quarto, ela observava o bosque com cautela, como se algo púrpura fosse brotar de lá a qualquer instante.  
Depois de toda aquela movimentação e um ataque quase que diário de pingüins e tartarugas sádicas e vingativas... aquele silêncio e falta de ação repentinos eram fatores que preocupavam não apenas a Destiny Kishi, mas quase todos ali presentes. A brasileira recorria de tempos em tempos às suas lembranças, tentando se lembrar do que Kare estava a planejar.  
Acima de qualquer coisa, seus pensamentos eram dirigidos para o que Kare viria a fazer. Ela estava certa de que Art, se fosse agir, iria ser apenas no momento apropriado, quando todos estivessem no seus limites físicos e mentais. Ele atacava como uma serpente, paciente à espera do momento de seu bote. A analogia era perfeita, considerando seus olhos esmeraldinos e quase ofídicos. Por outro lado, Paolla queria acreditar que fosse apenas Kare a realizar aquelas atrocidades.  
As pistas deixadas pelos ataques, no entanto, deixavam claras evidências para Kyn de que haviam ainda um outro Destiny Kishi a auxiliar Kare. Possivelmente, era Neko. Esta certamente não apareceria. Dentre todos, ela era a que tinha a natureza mais reservada e dificilmente atacaria diretamente. Ela era muito mais o tipo de pessoa que ficaria a observar e analisar uma batalha... e também era a pessoa com quem Kyn dividia as responsabilidades na equipe.  
Kare, por sua vez, era a pessoa perfeita para combate, apenas sendo ultrapassada por Silver Sky e Moon Fox. Aquele talvez fosse o motivo mais forte dela ter sido a única a aparecer diante deles. E o mais perigoso de todos... Kare não teria remorsos em estragar um plano, caso a oportunidade única de eliminar um inimigo estivesse ao seu alcance. Muito menos em matar as pessoas que partilharam boa parte de sua dor e sofrimento nos treinos.  
Ela, dentre os três, era a única que irritava Mercury Destiny Kishi. Era imprevisível, como se fosse regida pelas suas emoções e nada importasse a ela a não ser seguir as ordens dadas a ela. Kare era... era... era quase a personificação da essência do Tempo, obedecendo quase que cegamente as ordens da Guardiã do Tempo. Simultaneamente, essa era a pior descrição que se poderia dar a ela. Justiça seja feita, Kare também era a pessoa mais capaz de realizar todas as tarefas por si só.  
Por outro lado... por outro lado... ela parecia quase escrever como Chronos. Quase como se quisesse imitar seu estilo, algo quase impossível. Era quase tão caótico quanto a personalidade de Kare. Quase tão indefinido. Morte espalhava-se por todas as linhas e, enquanto Chronos preocupava-se com a ascensão das emoções e de objetivos maiores, Kare preocupava-se com o aprofundamento psicológico de cada um dos envolvidos. Quase como se quisesse conduzir essas pobres almas ao seu derradeiro fim, ainda que ela tivesse que se colocar na própria história para isso ocorrer.  
Não... a comparação seria a mesma tentativa de aproximar a sua própria escrita com a de Aleph ou de Firebird. Era uma besteira pensar naquilo. Porém, era evidente que a reflexão servira para um propósito. Paolla estava mais confidente a respeito da falta de ataques... Kare deveria estar planejando levar os nervos de cada um, literalmente, ao espaço.  
Quando a situação começasse a ficar mais crítica, ela surgiria repentinamente para matar mais alguém e abalar definitivamente a moral do grupo. Isso talvez os levassem a obrigá-la a revelar seu pequeno segredo e ela agora deveria decidir sobre a importância do juramento. De um lado, ela não queria realmente desacreditar em tudo que lutara por. Não queria que fosse obrigada a quebrar uma promessa. Do outro lado da moeda, ela também não queria que fosse Ami a próxima vítima.  
- Uma moeda por seus pensamentos? - perguntou uma voz, assustando Paolla e quase a fazendo cair do batente da janela.  
A garota recuperou logo seu equilíbrio, observando quem a chamara tão repentinamente. Saphir... quer dizer, Ami estava ali na porta do quarto, levemente ruborizada por esse incidente e logo pedindo desculpas. Paolla considerou por um breve instante sobre essa mudança de comportamento da Senshi, mas não conseguia encontrar nada que a impedisse de agir como Saphir costumava fazer com sua irmã caçula.  
Isso, é claro, estava começando a mostrar alguns inconvenientes embaraçosos que Murphy devia estar orgulhoso de ter criado. Em especial o fato DELA agora ser a mais velha e que era ELA é quem deveria estar cuidando da mais nova, isto é, de Ami. Por outro lado, Ami logo refutara aquilo, dizendo que ela era quem tinha maior experiência naquele processo de reencarnação e que estava mais ciente da verdade sobre os Elementos, sua pesquisa mais recente.  
O problema para Paolla era aceitar aquilo como verdade. Porém, isso não a impedia de se irritar com um 'Limy-chan' sendo proferido de tempos em tempos ou de Ami praticamente comportar-se como uma babá sua. Por outro lado, Chris estava se divertindo TANTO (aquele sádico!) com essa situação que havia praticamente se esquecido ou talvez preferisse ignorar o fato de ser da mesma equipe que Kare participara.  
- *suspiro* Está tudo bem, Ami-chan... - disse Paolla, antes que esta viesse com meia dúzia de termômetros assassinos na sua direção. Uma dose extra da 'Ami do Hospital' e Paolla decididamente iria preparar suas malas para a sua viagem de volta ao Brasil.  
- Alguma coisa está lhe preocupando? - perguntou Ami.  
- Só estava pensando... tentando descobrir o que teria acontecido para Kare agir dessa forma. - respondeu Paolla, seu olhar se perdendo na dimensão do quarto. - O que levaria os outros a permitir que ela fizesse isso. Ou o porquê de tudo isso estar acontecendo...  
- Nada a ver com esse cristal? - perguntou Ami em seguida, erguendo uma sobrancelha.  
Esse ato foi repetido por Paolla, seguido por um sonoro "QUE CRISTAL?!?!" por parte da brasileira. Seus olhos castanhos e surpresos logo encontraram em cima de sua cama o objeto questionado por Ami: um pequeno cristal num azul transparente, perfeito em sua forma. Um prisma hexagonal reto, com duas pirâmides em suas extremidades.  
"O diário de Kyn?!?" surpreendeu-se Paolla por saber o que aquilo era.

***  
Durante as nossas vidas existem vários momentos. Não importa quão sutis tenham sido, nem quantas vezes tenham aparecido. Mas em nossas vidas existem momentos. Alguns deles são especiais, enquanto outros são apenas fruto do cotidiano. Entretanto, um bom observador notaria que todo momento é precioso. Todo momento era especial.  
Para um apaixonado, o melhor momento é ao lado da pessoa amada.  
Para um ser vingativo, o melhor momento é com um coração em sua mão.  
Para todos existe um melhor momento. Um que parece ser maior do que qualquer outro. Ainda que limitado pela ilusão do que nossos olhos conseguem enxergar, esse sempre será o melhor momento. Ainda que essa ilusão dure apenas por um instante, aquele instante foi o suficiente para aquele ser o melhor momento de sua vida.  
E aquele momento de paz estava sendo exatamente o melhor momento de três pessoas. O mundo não era um lugar tão negro quanto alguns podiam dizer, bastando apenas um pouco de boa vontade para observar melhor na névoa da desconfiança. Essa boa vontade era o suficiente para iluminar pela densa névoa e revelar o lado que muitos tentam esconder. O lado da ausência.  
A ausência sempre tem dois significados, assim como a ausência de tudo e a ausência de nada podiam significar a mesma coisa ou terem um significado bem oposto. Olhar para a ausência era como olhar para um mundo novo. Ten'ou Haruka, naquele seu melhor momento, observava a ausência ao lado de Kaiou Michiru, que também estava em seu melhor momento.  
Ambas as garotas observavam a ausência da adrenalina em seus sangues. Não uma ausência qualquer... depois de alguns anos acumulando experiências inacreditáveis e surreais, era estranho voltar a olhar para o mundo com os mesmos olhos. E por não olharem com esses mesmos olhos de outrora, elas não conseguiam dizer o que havia de tão diferente.  
Ao mesmo tempo, sabiam dizer perfeitamente. Sentiam a ausência de seus amigos, assim como a ausência das aventuras. Bakemonos, youmas, aliens e tantas outras criaturas que encontraram durante aqueles anos; um seguindo após o outro, um demônio atrás do outro e uma nova maneira de olhar o dia a cada vez que o Sol se levantava. E estar sempre a acordar com o Sol na mesma posição que costumava estar durante todos os dias do ano era algo... comum.  
Similarmente era o restante do dia. Mas a aurora sempre haveria de ter um significado diferente. Naquela manhã, o sentimento não havia sido diferente. Pelo menos, não deveria. Entretanto, Ten'ou Haruka, também conhecida por Sailor Uranus, havia notado uma diferença. Uma diferença que perdurara por alguns meses, mas que apenas naquele dia ela notou.  
Era uma diferença. Uma ausência a tudo que ela estava acostumada. Descobrir uma ausência talvez seja uma tarefa tão difícil quanto encontrar algo que está acrescido no seu dia-a-dia, como Haruka tornou a observar enquanto seu dia passava. Encontrar Michiru era parte desse dia-a-dia, e caminhar com Tomoe Hotaru e a garota de seus sonhos era a melhor parte desse dia. Pensativa, porém, ela logo notou a diferença.  
A ausência. Difícil era de acreditar, mas a ausência que estava notando não era algo tão trivial quanto parecia. Não era a ausência de Meiou Setsuna, a Guardiã do Tempo que sumira depois do 'Evento'. Mesmo porque ela já era ausente em sua natureza misteriosa. A líder das Outer Senshi, entretanto, nunca havia falhado com seu dever.  
Alguns meses atrás, isso teria feito uma grande diferença no seu modo de vida. Mas Ten'ou Haruka dificilmente teria abandonado sua missão, seja essa qual fosse. Ao seu lado, Kaiou Michiru agiria sempre ao seu lado. Sempre com o mesmo objetivo que ela. Todavia, aquilo não importava tanto quanto a ausência. Levemente sorrindo para si mesma, Haruka ergueu seu rosto, encontrando o Sol a despontar no céu.  
Ela havia sido a ausência. Fazia muito tempo que ela não conversava com as Inner Senshi. Muito, muito tempo. E não as via desde que Juuban High School havia sido demolida. Ela se lembrava muito bem daquela área de sua vida, assim como tantas outras experiências que marcaram a sua vida como Outer Senshi. Sabia também que elas não iriam procurar a ajuda delas... não enquanto Satori Ryu estiver por perto para orientá-las o melhor possível.  
Só que falharam ao não perceber que Satori Ryu já não era o mesmo desde o 'Evento'. Que ele agora também tinha problemas a tratar. Problemas pessoais que necessitavam de tempo para fechar as feridas. Ainda que suas palavras fornecessem uma sabedoria por trás delas, Haruka sabia que tinha sido sua ausência que havia colocado tanta responsabilidade no Dragon Kishi.  
Agora, notava ela como a guerreira de Urano, ele estava muito mais confuso que anteriormente. Seu pensamento o levava a dizer conclusões mais tardias que antes. Conclusões que poderiam vir a revelar o problema que tentava solucionar sozinho. "Mas nunca esteve sozinho..." adicionou Haruka aos seus pensamentos.  
Mas também era-lhe claro agora que havia um motivo para a sua ausência. Olhando para baixo e afagando os cabelos arroxeados de Sailor Saturn, ela olhava para uma das suas razões em querer se distanciar. A outra razão caminhava ao seu lado, silenciosamente seguindo o mesmo caminho escuro da incerteza.  
Uma incerteza que nasceu em seu coração no minuto em que reconhecera Seph. Apenas tendo comentado com Michiru sobre o fato, Haruka tinha poucas dúvidas de que Seph fosse aliado das Senshi. Um jovem gênio dos cristais, ele catalogava mais rápido que qualquer um as mais de setecentas variedades de cristais, assim como suas utilidades. Ele, além disso, era o filho de comerciantes bem quistos por sua família na época do Milênio de Prata.  
Porém, o que ele fazia com aquelas roupas e se identificando como 'Uranus Destiny Kishi'? E ele era um selenita reencarnado ou um sobrevivente da Queda? As perguntas não foram respondidas pelo espelho de Michiru e Haruka sabia que sua espada não traria as respostas do rapaz. Todavia, isso não impedia que fosse trabalhar sobre o assunto.  
Pesquisando nas suas memórias e com a ajuda de Michiru, Haruka identificava-se cada vez mais com Sailor Uranus. Com a Senshi de Urano. Por outro lado, as pesquisas levaram a pouco avanço, em especial por não serem mais do que meras lembranças de um passado BEM longínquo.  
- Ainda pensando nesse assunto? - perguntou a garota ao seu lado.  
Haruka esboçou um sorriso, confirmando com um gesto de sua cabeça. Ela suspirou em seguida, tentando evitar mencionar a frustração com aquele avanço tão lento. Pior também era estar consciente de que nada podia fazer para acelerar o processo ou conduzi-lo da forma que lhe conviesse.  
- Não apenas a presença dele me incomoda, como também a possibilidade de muitos ainda estarem por aqui. - respondeu Haruka, segurando firme a mão da namorada. - Muitos como nós. Parte do povo que juramos um dia defender e proteger... e se aquela garota é uma de nós, não sei se conseguiríamos... se conseguiríamos... é difícil. - terminou ela, frustrada em sequer conseguir completar a frase.  
- Não importa quão dolorosa seja a missão, nós sempre conseguimos alcançar o sucesso. - disse confiante a Senshi de Netuno. - De uma forma ou de outra, o objetivo sempre é alcançado.  
- O que me preocupa é não saber se existe um caminho mais fácil.  
- Os caminhos mais fáceis nem sempre são os menos dolorosos. - disse uma terceira voz, assustando o pequeno grupo de Senshi. - Tampouco são os caminhos que trazem sabedoria e conhecimento.  
Olhando na direção de um beco escuro, Haruka tentava enxergar melhor a figura que pronunciara aquelas palavras. Era claramente uma voz masculina, adolescente. Ao mesmo tempo, o tom de voz era tão familiar e misterioso quanto poderia ser da Outer Senshi que faltava naquele momento. Não fosse pelo fato de ser masculina, Haruka teria pensado se tratar de Fate.  
Mas não era a Guardiã do Tempo. E tampouco deixava de ser familiar. Saindo das sombras do beco, traços de uma figura encapuzada num manto negro se formavam. Duas linhas verde-escuras sinoidais (meio período defasadas, se é que isso importa aos fanáticos de matemática por aqui) bem finas marcavam as bordas do manto, com exceção do capuz negro que cobria sua cabeça por completo. Impedindo que seu rosto fosse visto, o garoto não era mais alto que Haruka, e sequer parecia uma ameaça para as três.  
Haruka tentou se aproximar do garoto, mas ele logo a deteve com um gesto de sua mão direita. Sem energia ou qualquer efeito pirotécnico, mas apenas com um gesto simples que pedia a atenção da Senshi. Sem saber direito o porquê, Haruka resignou-se em respeitar a identidade do estranho. Hotaru, por outro lado, estava um tanto assustada e se colocara atrás de si, segurando firmemente em seu corpo.  
Michiru, porém, foi mais atenta. Ela observara no gesto a oportunidade de conseguir uma informação interessante. Havia um anel no anular que chamara muito a sua atenção. Um anel formado por uma metade dourada e outra prateada, que se fundiam numa pequena placa oval de cristal. Algo bem incomum, ainda mais considerando os filamentos de esmeralda a formarem o símbolo de Plutão na dita placa.  
- Quem é você? - perguntou Haruka, agora notando o anel.  
- Quem eu sou não importa no momento, Sailor Uranus. Mas em três dias, as Senshi precisarão de sua ajuda. - respondeu o garoto, gesticulando para que não se aproximassem. - Isso é tudo que precisam saber.  
Em seguida, a figura correu para as sombras. Haruka não havia ficado atrás, parada e abobalhada. Ao contrário, como parte de sua natureza, ela correu atrás do desconhecido. Entretanto, a 'perseguição' durara tão rapidamente quanto a 'conversa': o estranho não mais existia e tudo o que Haruka conseguira havia sido um pedaço da manga do manto.  
- Chikuso... - murmurou a Senshi de Urano. - Ele escapou.  
- O que vamos fazer? - perguntou Michiru, logo se aproximando da garota. - Esperamos?  
Haruka apenas respondeu com um aceno de cabeça. Seus olhos não abandonaram as sombras por onde a figura desaparecera, como se esperasse que surgisse em seguida no mesmo lugar.  
- Hai. - confirmou Haruka. - Vamos seguir as ordens do emissário de Fate. - concluiu ela, analisando o tecido em suas mãos.  
Michiru observou o que Haruka conseguira, logo chegando à mesma conclusão que Haruka. Eram poucas as pessoas que haviam visto um tecido tão distinto quanto aquele e se esquecido. A figura do encapuzado logo então foi reconhecida por ela, sendo de uma memória enterrada juntamente com o Milênio de Prata. Do tempo em que Fate se preocupava com a movimentação nos arredores do Milênio e das raras vezes que usava um emissário.  
Um garoto de feições muito semelhantes àquele que aparecera.  
- Estou com medo... - declarou simplesmente Hotaru, o estranho tendo despertado um sentimento que há muito não se revelara. Um pesadelo que não se acabara com a infância de Sailor Saturn.

***  
E embora as pessoas possam ter diferentes reações quando confrontadas com o desconhecido, havia uma em especial que não estava a ter receios de seu próprio destino. Edson Makoto Kimura não se incomodara tanto com o desaparecimento de Daniel 'Tolaris' por muito tempo. Também já estava se esquecendo da preocupação que o trouxera ao Japão e o sumiço de brasileiros em parques. Pingüins, por outro lado, não eram algo a ser esquecidos tão facilmente. Tampouco uns com foguetes nas costas.  
Porém, como Edson não era o tipo de pessoa pessimista e cultuadora de Murphy (ao menos, não num nível como MADS), ele sabia realmente aproveitar da melhor forma possível os eventos ao seu redor. Por exemplo, se haviam vinte pessoas se espremendo para jogar Final Fantasy VII, ele era uma dessas vinte pessoas e estaria deliciando-se em dar palpites e dicas para que logo chegasse a sua vez. E quando esta chegasse, colocaria em prática todas as suas teorias no jogo.  
Agora, se estava no Japão, equipado com três excelentes dicionários, hospedado num dos MELHORES hotéis de Honshu com TUDO PAGO e com vinte mil ienes semanais a aparecerem misteriosamente numa conta ainda mais misteriosa sua... bem, quem se importaria com um brasileiro trancafiado em seu quarto de hotel a jogar alguns dos vários jogos de RPG existentes na Terra do Sol Nascente? Certamente que não seria o gerente do hotel que estava a lucrar com seus extravagantes (e tudo previamente pago para Edson) pedidos do maior vício existente no mundo: serviço de quarto.  
Sendo assim, Edson tinha realmente poucos motivos para não acreditar que aquele fosse o seu Melhor Momento (tm) da vida. Aliás, quem se importava com mistérios de um filantropo anônimo? Apenas por alguns dias, Edson ficou desconfiado... mas logo a falta de destino e excesso de tédio logo o obrigaram a se envolver com aquele estilo de vida altamente perigosa.  
Edson, no entanto, servirá como um dos vários exemplos de Murphy nesta história. Perceba que tudo está indo perfeitamente bem para ele, embora hajam algumas coisas estranhas e misteriosas que não estão sendo dadas muita atenção. Muito natural, considerando que preocupar-se demais não leva você a lugar algum. Muito natural também que tudo que está em excesso faz mal.  
Alegria em excesso então começará a fazer mal a Edson. Essa questão se complica, menos para Murphy. Já que em algum momento, as coisas iriam dar errado e que o brasileiro estava muito preocupado com os acontecimentos... havia uma coisa para Murphy fazer. Deixe sua vítima pensar então que as coisas estejam revertendo. Que tudo então pareça ser uma imagem do próprio paraíso terreno. E então, quando menos esperar... faça tudo virar ao avesso.  
Mas não de forma que ele perceba e diga 'Céus... Murphy atacou de novo'. Não, deve ser mais sutil... sutil como o próprio Murphy. Faça algo que não seja esperado, algo que faça arrependimento ser apenas um eufemismo de suas ações. Ao mesmo tempo, não faça de forma que seja algo que leve ao suicídio. Assim, você entenderá um dos vários meios de Murphy. Claro, ele pode fazer ainda algo que você esperasse que acontecesse mas que não acreditava que fosse acontecer... afinal, ele quer fazer algo inesperado, não? Além disso, já faziam dois dias que Edson pronunciara sua sentença de morte... e também dois dias que a repetia.  
"Nada vai da errado, nada vai dar errado... la-la-la... Toma isso, Weapon desgraçado!" pensava ele, quase derrubando o PlayStation do lugar. O que realmente aconteceu em seguida e pifando o jogo de dois dias de Edson Makoto Kimura. Como se nada disso fosse o suficiente (nada é o suficiente para Murphy, crianças), o CD do jogo escapou de sua trava de segurança e praticou um pouco de aerodinâmica.  
Em outras palavras, quase acertou o pescoço de Edson. Nisso, numa onda maciça de azar e gargalhadas de Murphy, o brasileiro nissei foi obrigado a olhar com olhos MUITO surpresos para o que quase aconteceu. Assustado, foi correndo buscar um copo d'água para si... quebrando a torneira em seguida. Seu pequeno paraíso terreno foi aos poucos se tornando seu inferno terreno. Caso Daniel 'Tolaris' estivesse ali para rir com Murphy, talvez adicionasse que faltaria que Chibiusa caísse na cabeça de Edson.  
O que, de fato, aconteceu.  
- BAKA! - gritou a garota de cabelos rosados, acertando com Luna-P a cabeça daquele que confortou sua aterrissagem. - E agora?... preciso achar o tempo certo para salvar okaachan. - disse ela, um tanto pensativa.  
Claro, momentos antes, também pronunciara a frase de azar instantâneo. Não demorou muito até que desaparecesse por completo do quarto, como se tivesse sido uma aparição de um mundo que teria acontecido se não fosse a ação de um anjo negro. Já Edson, ao despertar, teve que encontrar diante de si um quarto em processo de inundação...  
... e uma estranha esfera de cristal dourada na sua frente.

***  
Naquele mesmo instante, embora fosse sábia o suficiente para evitar falar a frase proibida da vida e evitar uma onda intensa de azar, Paolla Limy Matsuura estava a observar incrédula para o cristal que se materializara em seu novo quarto. E talvez um pouco mais incrédula ao reconhecer o objeto como sendo o diário de Kyn.  
Por outro lado, a brasileira tinha uma crescente experiência com o mundo dos fanfics. Talvez não tão grande quanto a de CERTAS pessoas, mas razoavelmente grande. Nessa sua larga experiência, porém, não havia nada semelhante a 'o que fazer quando seu mundo tornar-se REALMENTE aquele do fanfic', mas haviam similares. Em especial os Self-Insertions.  
Claro, nenhum NESSE nível no fandom brasileiro... e MADS iria certamente começar a reclamar que realmente não haveria muita coisa com que comparar o fandom brasileiro, dada a sua quase estática produção lenta de fanfics e poucos votos ao Torneio NDK de FanFictions (aliás, não se esqueça de votar neste fanfic, sim? ^^). Porém, era possível imaginar o que aconteceria. Além disso, ela era uma Destiny Kishi.  
Logo, desconfiança era sua regra dourada quando em confronto com o diário de Kyn. Seria realmente o diário de Kyn ou algo que o macabro ficwriter (ou ficwriters, por pouco que ela se importasse no momento) estaria a tentar fazer que ela acreditasse? Tudo pode se tornar uma armadilha no instante em que déjà vu's se tornam a fonte de paranóia de uma pessoa.  
Ainda olhando fixamente para o cristal, a ficwriter apoiou a mão em seu queixo, pensativa. Muitas coisas estavam acontecendo repentinamente para uma garota que, inicialmente, apenas queria conhecer a terra de seus ancestrais e comprar 'aqueles bonequinhos que juntam pó no quarto', como dizia sua mãe. Parecia que toda a sua vida estava se tornando uma saga de um fanfic, exatamente como os quais os rapazes escreviam e enviavam para que fossem traduzidos.

***  
- Gomen nasai... - ela repetiu ao fechar seus olhos diante daquele mundo de cristal prateado. - Mas não posso desistir de tudo isso. Não posso desistir... de você. - disse ela, sorrindo levemente para si mesma. - Eu não consigo viver sem vocês...  
Mais uma vez ela segurou em suas mãos o cristal, embalando-o e apertando-o contra o peito, como em uma despedida. E enfim, após alguns minutos de silêncio, Kyn dirigiu-se até o armário, onde vários vestidos estavam pendurados, aguardando o momento de serem usados. Saphir havia dito que iria para a Capital, na festa da Princesa Serenity, não era isso?  
Festas eram ocasiões que exigiam trajes adequados... embora ela não os fosse usar por muito tempo.  
Quando Kyn finalmente escolheu e colocou o vestido que iria usar para ir até a Capital, ela saiu de seu quarto, certificando-se antes de que Saphir já havia partido. Seria uma surpresa para sua irmã... assim como um dia, seria uma surpresa quando visse o seu diário.  
Ela sabia que os dias do Milênio de Prata estavam contados, mas que ainda havia uma esperança.  
E era nessa esperança que ela depositava todas as suas forças... era por crer nessa esperança que ela havia feito aquele diário.  
Ele seria necessário... no momento certo.

***  
E aquele era o momento certo. Sorrindo perante àquela que o ajudara em um momento de grande dor e dificuldade, ele sabia que havia escolhido o momento certo para reaparecer e...  
- BAKA! - ela gritou, dando um passo à frente, aproximando-se do rapaz que lá estava. - Por que não avisou que estava VIVO?!  
- Eu... não pude, Shine-hime. - respondeu o rapaz, segurando uma esfera de cristal dourado que levava pendurada ao pescoço. - Sumimasen.  
A figura de Sailor Venus, guardiã da Princesa Serenity, sempre fora altiva, cheia de confiança. Era estranho vê-la com lágrimas nos olhos, que brilhavam refletindo as luzes do palácio da Capital. Engolindo um pouco de saliva para conter a vontade que tinha de contar a ela tudo o que havia acontecido nos anos em que estivera desaparecido, Firebird olhou para o rosto da princesa de Vênus, esperando encontrar nele a mesma alegria de antes.  
Ela ficava esquisita com aquele uniforme, com corpete branco, saia laranja e laço azul, mas ele não devia estar em melhores condições, pensava o selenita, sentindo o vento lunar brincando com as faixas de tecido laranja que envolviam sua cintura e prendiam a bainha de sua katana junto ao seu corpo. A jaqueta laranja também não ajudava muito em sua aparência, assim como as botas que, sendo da mesma cor de suas calças, confundiam-se com elas.  
- Mas é sempre bom ver alguém querido de volta, Firebird. - falou uma voz masculina. - Okaerinasai.  
- Domo, Artemis-san. - sorriu Firebird, olhando para o gato branco com uma lua crescente na testa, que se aproximava do 'casal laranja'. - Agora seria melhor entrarmos, ne? Serenity-hime não pode ficar sem uma de suas guardiãs, estou certo?  
Sailor Venus ruborizou quando viu que o rapaz lhe oferecia o braço, convidando-a a entrar no salão de bailes do palácio. Ao contrário das demais Senshi, ela não precisaria entrar sozinha. Sempre alguém a acompanharia por todos os tempos.

***  
- Gomen nasai, Ami-chan. - falou uma desolada Paolla, sentando-se novamente na beira da janela, segurando em seu colo o cristal que aparecera tão repentinamente. - Eu simplesmente não sei o que fazer com isso...  
A mercuriana não respondeu, mas apenas sentou-se ao lado da ficwriter, com as mãos sobre o colo. Havia em suas atitudes algo fraternal, nada comparado à 'Ami do hospital', felizmente.  
- Limy-chan...  
"Ack!" pensou Paolla, refletindo em COMO essa fala soava infantil aos seus ouvidos. Não que não gostasse de seu nome japonês, muito pelo contrário, mas... parecia que se estava falando com uma CRIANÇA!  
- ... pelo menos você sabe O QUÊ é isso?  
- Hai. - disse a brasileira, controlando o tom de sua voz com cuidado... como se agora escolhesse melhor as palavras em relação à uma vida anterior ou tentasse descobrir qual era realmente a sua posição quanto a isso. - É o diário de Kyn.  
Ami olhou atentamente para o cristal. Não que ela duvidasse de coisas mágicas e da estranha tecnologia do Milênio de Prata, uma vez que ela mesma havia sido uma das pessoas mais expostas àquele tipo de tecnologia... mas era ainda curioso pensar em como um cristal tão pequeno poderia guardar tantas informações. Informações de uma vida inteira.  
Não demorou muito para que Ami descobrisse o que aquele cristal então significava no presente atual. Era uma vida inteira... Kyn era uma das poucas pessoas do Milênio que ela se lembrava que mantinham tal tipo de cristal de memória com tanto afinco. Muita informação deveria estar contida ali, bem nas mãos de Paolla... e ela sequer poderia imaginar o quanto ali poderia conter.  
- Uma excelente forma de recuperar as suas memórias, não acha? - Ami comentou, um tanto temerosa por não desejar apressar o processo.  
- Sim, mas...  
Paolla hesitou. Segurando o prisma, ela o observou com um olhar profundo e reflexivo. Sabia perfeitamente o que significava o comentário de Ami. Sabia também das conseqüências que aquilo traria. Uma vantagem seria a eliminação completa daqueles déjà vu's aterrorizadores. Em compensação, ela sequer era capaz de imaginar os infortúnios que aquilo levaria para equilibrar a Lei de Murphy.  
- Mas...?  
A brasileira suspirou, ponderando enquanto conversava com sua nova e recém-descoberta irmã. Sua voz obteve um tom sério e quase triste ao mesmo tempo, um turbilhão de incertezas a invadir sua mente.  
- Sinceramente, eu tenho medo do que pode estar aqui dentro. Do que pode estar registrado, de tudo. - desabafou a ficwriter, seus olhos a analisar superficialmente o objeto quase 'Cassiopéico'. - No fundo, eu não sei se quero me lembrar de tudo.  
- Você não é a primeira nem a última pessoa a ter esse tipo de medo, Paolla-san. - falou uma voz, das muitas que haviam dentro do templo nesses últimos dias, entretanto fazendo ambas as mercurianas quase caírem e a lutarem para recuperar o equilíbrio o mais rápido possível antes que algo ou ELAS caíssem.  
Levemente ofegantes, mas com os corações no lugar original, as duas viraram-se na direção da porta para ver quem estava lá.  
- {Whew... nada de youmas ou bakemonos aparecendo de surpresa, pelo menos...} - suspirou Paolla, sem perceber que estava falando em português.  
- Nani? - perguntaram Ami e Mamoru, em coro.  
- Hã?! Ai, falei em português de novo, ne? Desculpem...  
- Não se preocupe, Paolla. - riu Mamoru, entrando no quarto agora ocupado pela ficwriter. - E digo isso em relação às duas coisas, a ter falado em português e a ter medo do seu passado. Pense... não poderíamos ter vidas comuns, pacatas, caso não tivéssemos lembrado do que fomos um dia? Seríamos felizes desse modo, mas... - ele respirou fundo, antes de continuar. - ... quem pode afirmar isso? Setsuna? Acho que nem mesmo a Guardiã do Tempo seria capaz de nos dizer o que seria das nossas vidas se fossemos pessoas comuns, como todos aqui éramos ANTES de tudo acontecer.  
- Wakarimashita, Mamoru-san. - interrompeu Paolla, pegando o cristal de seu colo. "Mas eu AINDA sei como usar isso?"  
O nervosismo na brasileira era evidente, visível pelo tremor de suas mãos enquanto deslizava os dedos da mão esquerda sobre o cristal, movimentando-os como se fosse encaixar duas peças de modo a formar uma única. Entretanto, algo em sua mente a dizia para parar. Inconscientemente, ela parou o processo, descendo do parapeito da janela e deixando o cristal novamente sobre a cama.  
Mamoru e Ami a olharam, sem compreender nada. Quando ela finalmente virou-se de frente para os dois, ambos pensaram que algo muito terrível podia estar contido naquele cristal, algo que ela não queria que fosse revelado.  
- Se quiser, nós podemos esperar lá fo... - começou Mamoru.  
- Não, não é isso. - falou a ficwriter, coçando a cabeça, levemente envergonhada. - É que...  
- Nani?  
- Eu... estou sem óculos... e não enxergo nada sem eles! - ela sorriu, fazendo os dois ficarem com gotas gigantes nas cabeças.

***  
Detalhes, detalhes e mais detalhes. Impressionante como detalhes conseguem preencher totalmente o tempo e a mente de uma pessoa, tomando inclusive o lugar de coisas mais importantes, sobressaindo e tornando-se tão importantes quanto o fato principal, ou até mais.  
Porém, nesse instante, um detalhe era o que não deixara de chamar a atenção de Daniel 'Tolaris': os olhos esmeraldinos do rapaz que estava à sua frente, com trajes semelhantes aos seus.  
"Cuidado com os olhos da serpente."  
A voz daquele que o alertara em seus sonhos ainda não saíra de sua memória, deixando-o intrigado. Não sabia ao certo onde estava, tampouco quem era aquele que estava à sua frente. Era estranho... ele o chamara de 'Aleph', não de 'Daniel' ou pelos outros apelidos que possuía. Porém, uma grande surpresa tomou conta de si mesmo quando ouviu sua própria voz dizendo palavras que não haviam passado pela sua mente.  
- Mais uma vez nos encontramos, Art.  
- Sim... mais uma vez nos encontramos. - repetiu Art, seu sorriso se tornando algo mais suave. - Já faz um bom tempo, Aleph-kun.  
- Meu nome é Daniel. - disse apenas o brasileiro, escondendo qualquer emoção em sua voz. Entretanto, não era ele capaz de esconder o seu olhar, que se estreitara na direção do jovem adulto de cabelos prateados.  
Quase a analisar, quase a tentar desvendar um mistério... seus olhos fizeram sua testa franzir diante do enigma. Era quase um jogo de olhares, do qual apenas ele participava, do qual apenas ele estava ciente. Art, como aparentemente era o nome da serpente, ficou alheio a toda a análise. E seus olhos logo revelavam a Daniel que muito ele já sabia.  
- Como quiser... Daniel-kun. - mencionou Art, novamente capaz de desviar a sua atenção de seus olhos. - Mas eu já esperava por isso.  
- Esperava pelo quê?  
- Você não é o primeiro que se recusa a aceitar a verdade. Antes de você, Daniel-kun, Silver Sky e Moon Fox não quiseram sequer ouvir o que eu tinha a falar. - disse Art antes de um suspiro reprovador. Caminhando em torno de 'Tolaris', ele exibiu um fraco sorriso. - Não sei se toda a sua memória foi resgatada, mas acho que você os conhece melhor como Hélio Perroni Filho e Henrique Loyola.  
- E eu deveria ouvir o que você tem a falar depois dos dois já se recusaram a isso? - riu Daniel, enquanto pensava no que poderia fazer diante de Art. - Aliás... o que são aqueles 'caixões'?  
- Casulos, você quer dizer. - respondeu Art, observando os movimentos de seu novo 'companheiro'. - Mas creio que poderia ouvir parte do que tenho a dizer, Aleph.  
- Eu já disse, o meu nome é Daniel... - o recém-despertado falou, sua voz saindo por entre seus dentes, cerrados pela súbita raiva que sentiu pelo selenita. - Agora, qual o VERDADEIRO motivo para ter acelerado o Despertar?!  
- A necessidade nos obriga a fazer coisas que fogem da nossa compreensão, Daniel.  
- E lá vem você enrolando de novo... custa falar objetivamente, cara?  
Art sorriu novamente, o que serviu apenas para aumentar a irritação de Daniel. Parecia que as peças começavam a formar o quebra-cabeças, trazendo à tona sentimentos que jamais julgara possuir. Sentimentos... ou lembranças de um passado há muito esquecido?  
De qualquer forma, Daniel não conseguiria responder a essa pergunta. Não com o pouco tempo que havia passado desde que saíra do 'casulo prateado'. Respirando fundo, lutando para controlar a vontade que tinha de pular no pescoço do engraçadinho que continuava a sorrir cinicamente em sua direção, Daniel 'Tolaris' relaxou seu corpo, buscando uma calma que sabia que lhe pertencia naturalmente. "Stand by.", ele ordenou mentalmente a si mesmo e já se controlando.  
- Estou pronto para ouvir o que tem a dizer... - ele falou, em um tom muito mais grave do que o normal. - ... Earth Destiny Kishi.

***  
- Não consigo... - foi a única frase que conseguiu dizer.  
- O que houve? - perguntou um rapaz alto, de cabelos pretos, que estava por perto.  
- Estou preocupada com uma coisa... alguma notícia do Martin, do Ricardo ou do hóspede de Usagi-san? - ela perguntou, deixando o cristal repousando sobre a cama novamente.  
- Iie. - respondeu uma terceira voz, feminina. - Estamos pensando ainda no que vamos fazer, se continuamos procurando ou se avisamos a família de Graminho-san que...  
Paolla abafou a muito custo um grito de espanto quando ouviu o sobrenome do 'hóspede-desaparecido-de-Usagi'. Contudo, sua súbita palidez não deixou de ser notada por Ami e Mamoru. Ela sabia que o tal hóspede era brasileiro... e que havia sido SUPOSTAMENTE raptado por pingüins, visto as penas que haviam sido encontradas no local. Porém, ela só não podia imaginar que era ELE...  
- O que foi, Limy-chan? - perguntou Ami, passando a mão na frente dos olhos atônitos da brasileira.  
- O nome do rapaz que foi raptado... o primeiro nome... - disse Paolla, quase não encontrando as palavras certas para a pergunta.  
- Usagi-san nos disse que ele se chamava Daniel, mas...  
- Chikuso! - gritou Paolla, assustando a todos. - TOLAAAAARIIIIIIS!!!  
Mamoru e Ami ficaram apenas observando a súbita reação - e mudança de humor - de Paolla. Gritando, ela encontrou um certo alívio, mas que não amenizava a preocupação. Não demorou até que tirasse os óculos e colocasse a mão sobre o rosto, apoiando o cotovelo em seu joelho. O grito havia chamado a atenção dos demais, que entraram no quarto rapidamente. Em pouco tempo, estavam ao redor da cama, onde ela havia se sentado.  
Pequenas lágrimas de revolta haviam se formado em seus olhos, escorrendo pela mão que ainda cobria seu rosto. Ela simplesmente não conseguia compreender qual a relação que seu amigo teria com os Destiny Kishi; agora eram três amigos desaparecidos. Ao mesmo tempo, os demais não conseguiam compreender o porquê de tal reação quando Ami dissera o nome do hóspede de Usagi. Afinal, quanto Daniel Graminhos existiam no Brasil? Um?  
Numa tentativa de descobrir o que estava acontecendo, Ami sentou-se na cama, ao lado de Paolla, aproximando-se lentamente. Não demorou até que os gatos guardiões se aproximassem do local, pulando na cama, o gato branco colocando a pata sobre a perna da brasileira para lhe chamar a atenção. Sua face indicava o pouco sucesso que estiveram obtendo em conseguir pistas, mas não era isso que estava refletido em seus atos.  
Ele sabia que a reação de Paolla não era como se o rapaz fosse um mero conhecido, mas como se ele fosse uma pessoa muito importante, um amigo muito próximo, alguém por quem ela se importava muito.  
- Anoo... - começou Artemis, seus olhos pacificando um pouco a garota. - Você o conhecia?  
- Hai. - ela respondeu, enxugando algumas lágrimas com a mão e controlando com custo o choro iminente. - O conheci pela Internet, assim como aconteceu com o Martin, mas com ele era diferente. Daniel estava estudando na mesma universidade na qual entrei neste ano. E conheci Ricardo pessoalmente na minha estadia do hospital.  
- Hmm... estava pensando na possibilidade deles terem desaparecido por terem alguma relação com você? - perguntou Chris, apoiando o pé na cama e roçando seu queixo com uma mão. - Pode ter sido obra daquela garota.  
- O grande problema, - interrompeu Ryu. - é que não sabemos os objetivos dela. Lembrem-se, nem temos tanta certeza quanto aos propósitos de Mercury Destiny Kishi.  
Um silêncio fúnebre e pesado caiu sobre o grupo, após a fala de Satori Ryu. Embora a maioria quisesse acreditar naquela que se dizia aliada, um grande ponto de interrogação permanecia sobre a figura de Paolla Matsuura, Mercury Destiny Kishi. Racionalmente, era a verdade. Emocionalmente, a situação era bem diferente... mas não era hora de se deixar levar pelas emoções. Todos sabiam disso.  
Todos sabiam disso. Inclusive a própria 'selenita-recém-despertada'. E foi por isso que ela se levantou da cama, pegou o cristal e começou a caminhar na direção da porta.  
- Você sabe que temos que ser realistas. - foi a única fala de Ryu, quando notou que Paolla estava se retirando do local.  
- Eu mesma não saberia dizer melhor, Satori-san. - respondeu Paolla, ao passar por ele. - Afinal, a racionalidade é uma das características mais marcantes das mercurianas.  
Ela colocou o cristal dentro do bolso de sua calça jeans e saiu da sala, sem olhar para trás. O silêncio permaneceu no quarto, pesado, até que uma pessoa resolveu falar e tirar todos de uma possível depressão silenciosa.  
- Parece que descobrimos um elo importante entre os desaparecidos, minna-san. - falou Ami, levantando-se da cama. - Temos uma pista em nossas mãos e não podemos deixá-la escapar.  
- Mas como vamos chegar a alguma conclusão somente com a informação de que ambos estão relacionados à Paolla, de alguma forma? - perguntou Rei, abraçando Chris.  
- Espere... - falou Chris, estalando os dedos. - Quando o seu hóspede chegou, Usagi? E como ele é fisicamente?  
- Anoo... ele chegou há uns quatro dias. Fisicamente... mais alto que Mako-chan, cabelos castanho-escuros, levemente encaracolados e curtos... tem olhos verdes. Não parece ser do tipo atlético e tem um olhar estranho... parece daqueles psicopatas dos filmes gaijin.  
- Então ele chegou no mesmo dia que Mo e eu. De acordo com a descrição que você me fez, ele pode ser o rapaz que estava no aeroporto quando houve o ataque dos pingüins. E, se a minha memória não me falha, ele estava acompanhado de um casal oriental.  
- Talvez eles possam nos ajudar de alguma forma. - falou Luna, percebendo onde Chris estava querendo chegar. - Temos como saber QUEM ele é?  
- Hey! Você está falando com quem pode fazer quase tudo com um computador, neko-chan! - exclamou Chris, piscando um olho. - Dêem um tempo ao Chris aqui e logo terei a informação que queremos dos computadores da JAL.  
O Dragon Kishi saiu imediatamente do quarto, ávido para pegar o seu computador e começar a 'trabalhar' numa coisa mais produtiva. Mamoru e Usagi também saíram, sob a desculpa de que deveriam inventar alguma desculpa para os pais de Usagi para justificar a ausência do estudante de intercâmbio; os outros simplesmente se retiraram do quarto para retomar seus afazeres. Artemis, no caso, para voltar a dormir.  
Em poucos minutos, Ami se viu sozinha dentro do quarto. Em silêncio, ela caminhou até um criado-mudo que havia ao lado da cama e abriu uma das gavetas. Dentro dela estavam a Cassiopéia de Tieko e os CD-ROMs do curso de Medicina da Universidade de Tóquio.  
Mesmo sabendo que entenderia muito pouco do que estaria escrito nos arquivos gravados, Ami ligou o lap-top e procurou algo que pudesse ajudá-la a aprender mais sobre a ficwriter brasileira. Só o papel de parede do Windows já a impressionou. Era uma foto tirada por Genkage e publicada na Newsweek... uma foto de Sailor Mercury.

***  
*blink*blink*  
Foi a reação de Daniel ao término do 'discurso' de Art.   
Isso queria dizer que ele estava BEM surpreso com o que acabara de ouvir. Ou talvez que nunca tivesse escutado tanta besteira junta em toda a sua vida; mas o fato dele simplesmente ter piscado, sem pronunciar UMA palavra sequer, era algo considerado GRAVE, pelo menos por Tieko e por Anne. Era um claro indício de que alguma coisa não estava bem... e não eram os parafusos que teimavam em querer pular de dentro de sua cabeça.  
- Então? - perguntou Art, os braços cruzados em frente ao seu corpo. Um sorriso ainda estava presente. - O que me diz disso?  
- Só posso dizer uma coisa, Earth Destiny Kishi. - suspirou Daniel, fazendo uma caneta prateada aparecer em sua mão direita. - Onde você deixou os manuscritos feitos até agora? Gostaria de me situar antes de tomar qualquer decisão.  
- Como quiser... - respondeu o Destiny Kishi, apontando para uma mesa no centro do salão.  
Caminhando solenemente, como nunca havia feito em seus 19 anos de vida, Daniel 'Tolaris' passou ao lado dos casulos, observando os símbolos neles gravados e dedicando uma atenção especial aos que emanavam um estranho brilho. Começando pelos não brilhantes, ele conseguiu identificar alguns símbolos; Plutão, Mercúrio, Urano e Marte, do qual havia saído. Porém, nada o preparara para o que estava para ver.  
Nos dois casulos brilhantes, haviam os símbolos da Lua e de Júpiter. E, dentro deles, ele pôde reconhecer Henrique 'Ranma' Loyola e um outro rapaz... cuja descrição batia com a que tinha de Hélio Perroni Filho.  
Engolindo em seco, tomando cuidado para que Art não percebesse seu súbito nervosismo, Daniel continuou seu trajeto até a mesa, pegando uma folha por vez para que pudesse ter mais tempo para pensar no que poderia fazer para impedir o plano maluco do que se auto-intitulava 'líder dos Destiny Kishi' e também para tirar do rosto dele aquele sorrisinho cínico e maldito...  
Mas, antes de tudo, ele precisava saber o que havia acontecido e conhecer as identidades atuais dos outros Destiny Kishi, que Art dissera saber. Ele precisava saber se algo de grave havia acontecido com alguém... e se não estava ficando mais doido do que de costume.

***  
Dizem que a vida é feita de momentos felizes e de momentos tristes. Não existiria a eterna felicidade, apenas a somatória de momentos perfazendo uma vida completa. Simplesmente porque algo sempre impediria que tudo desse certo e, neste caso, não me refiro a Murphy ou à qualquer outra 'entidade sobrenatural', mas simplesmente à ação da ordem natural das coisas ou, quem sabe, a algum distúrbio na Linha Temporal...  
"Nah, estou ficando paranóica de novo." pensou Paolla, sentando-se à sombra de uma árvore. Desta vez, sentada em SOLO FIRME.  
Tirando o cristal de dentro de seu bolso, ela ficou a fitá-lo durante alguns instantes. A coloração azul-topázio dele era maravilhosa, não havia qualquer imperfeição em sua superfície, nada. Ele era perfeito. Sim, essa era a palavra exata para defini-lo. Perfeito.  
Na mente da brasileira, duas sensações se misturavam: por um lado, o cristal era algo desconhecido, porém, também lhe era incrivelmente familiar. Como um amigo, um confidente para todas as horas e que jamais iria lhe trair.  
Que jamais iria lhe trair.  
Naquele momento, era justamente do que Paolla Limy Matsuura necessitava: de alguém em quem confiar.  
- Nessas horas... quem melhor do que uma pessoa que sempre conviveu comigo? - comentou Paolla, fazendo um movimento com a mão direita. - Mercury Destiny POWER!  
O brilho azulado saindo por entre os galhos das árvores chamou a atenção de Rei e de Ryu, que correram até o bosque. Porém, durante a curta corrida dos dois híbridos, Kyn já iniciara o processo de ativação do seu diário. As peças do cristal deslizaram e se encaixaram perfeitamente, criando um painel holográfico na frente da mercuriana.  
- Kyn! - gritou Rei, aproximando-se cada vez mais rápido.  
- O que vai fazer, garota?! - gritou Ryu, em um ritmo mais veloz do que o da Senshi.  
Momentos antes de tocar no teclado holográfico, Kyn virou-se para Rei e Ryu e sorriu, seus olhos azuis transmitindo uma estranha paz e serenidade.  
- Não se preocupem comigo. - ela pediu, sorrindo com ternura. - Com isso, poderei me lembrar de tudo... e poderei ajudá-lo melhor na sua missão, Moon Dragon.  
O sorriso e a serenidade vista nos olhos azuis de Mercury Destiny Kishi chegava a incomodar Ryu; sua Ligação estava disparando, como se indicasse que Algo Ruim (tm) estava para acontecer.  
E ele jamais poderia imaginar o quão certo estava.  
O grito que foi ouvido por todo o Templo Hikawa chamou a atenção de todos que lá estavam. Porém, embora o grito indicasse que havia algo de errado, nenhum dos selenitas presentes no templo soube dizer precisamente do que se tratava... porque aquele não era um grito comum. Era um misto de dor... desespero... medo... e incrivelmente semelhante ao choro de uma criança abandonada.

***  
Art sorriu quando viu que, mesmo de olhos fechados, Daniel estava colocando-se à mesa de escrita, ao lado de duas outras pessoas. Tais pessoas não eram totais desconhecidas para o brasileiro que se aproximava DORMINDO, o que fez com que uma delas parasse suas atividades e colocasse uma mão na cabeça, enquanto gotas apareciam por todos os lados. A outra, por sua vez, não conseguia parar de rir, embora a situação não fosse apropriada para isso.  
- Damn! Tolaris, ACORDA!!! - gritou um deles, o mais próximo do dorminhoco, colocando sua mão sobre o ombro dele e balançando-o furiosamente.  
Um tanto surpreso, Daniel abriu os olhos subitamente, como se acordasse de um pesadelo, apenas para fechá-los rapidamente, tentando protegê-los da luz repentina. Em seguida, lentamente começou a abri-los novamente, desta vez, para identificar o local onde estava e quem havia lhe acordado de maneira tão 'gentil', para retribuir o favor em outra ocasião.  
*blink*blink*  
Ele estava exatamente no mesmo lugar de seu sonho. Com a exceção de que estava sentado em uma mesa mais comprida, ao lado do primo-do-seu-primo Fernando, que havia desaparecido há dias, e ao lado de uma outra pessoa que, pelas descrições que tinha, só poderia ser H-kun. Mas o que havia passado dentro de sua mente era só um sonho, não era?  
- ... Henrique? O que está acontecendo?! - exclamou Daniel, olhando excessivamente para o rosto de Ranma, examinando-o.  
- Pára de ficar me olhando assim e presta mais atenção ao seu redor! Art fritou o resto do seus miolos? - gritou Henrique, visivelmente irritado.  
- Não era um sonho?  
- Era, Aleph... - respondeu Art, aproximando-se. - ... um sonho bem realista, não concorda? Sobre essa mesa estão os papéis que você queria examinar. Páginas cuidadosamente escritas por Kare, Neko e eu... sendo agora complementadas pelas palavras de Moon Fox e Silver Sky.  
- Então tudo o que você me disse é verdade. - falou Daniel, levantando-se da cadeira onde estava sentado. - E o que vai acontecer se eu me recusar a escrever o surgimento de Neo Crystal Tokyo?  
O sorriso que surgiu no rosto de Art não agradou nenhum dos três, principalmente Hélio, cuja expressão facial mostrava sinais de fadiga e, seu corpo, diversos ferimentos. Em pouco tempo, Daniel entendeu o motivo do sorriso cínico e do estranho brilho dos olhos esmeraldinos de Art... daqueles olhos de serpente.  
- Gotcha... - murmurou Art, a única coisa inteligível que Daniel conseguira ouvir antes de um grito animalesco e insano, repleto de dor e fugindo de qualquer coisa que pudesse ser dita senciente ou racional. Demorou pouco até descobrir que tratava-se de seu próprio grito.  
Um choque, vindo de algum lugar de sua cabeça, percorreu seu cérebro, causando-lhe uma dor que jamais imaginara um dia sentir. Parecia que toda a energia existente no universo estava se concentrando em um único ponto, descarregando toda a fúria dos elementos de uma só vez.  
Nos raros momentos em que conseguia abrir seus olhos e fixar seu olhar em algum ponto, Daniel só conseguia enxergar uma coisa à sua frente: o sorriso tenebrosamente sinistro de Art que, em conjunto com seus olhos de serpente, era a exata imagem que Daniel 'Tolaris' tinha do inferno.  
Entretanto, mal poderia ele imaginar que esse inferno estava apenas começando, enquanto sua visão se turvava e sua mente balançava entre o real e o imaginário no ápice daquele choque.  
Claro, isso sem contar o 'Inferno Tolariano'...


	19. Raguel - Sweet Bitter Angel

Episódio 18: Raguel - Sweet Bitter Angel

" Para tudo existe uma época, e uma hora para cada propósito abaixo do céu. "  
-= Eclesiástes =-

Era o fim. O exército do Reino Negro já invadira Selene, a capital do Milênio de Prata, buscando, naquele momento, encontrar a Rainha Serenity para enfim dominar um dos últimos redutos de 'paz' daquela era, eliminando inclusive a única herdeira selenita, a Princesa Serenity. Youmas se espalhavam por todos os lados, correndo ou voando, disseminando o terror em toda a superfície lunar, buscando o sangue real da Lua, sendo impedidos apenas por aqueles guerreiros cuja missão única era a defesa da princesa.  
Tais guerreiros, ou guerreiras, não eram muitos. Conhecidas como Sailor Senshi, estavam em número de quatro no baile da princesa, um número pouco significativo frente à imensa quantidade de youmas que tinham como único objetivo a conquista total do Milênio de Prata. Entretanto, as quatro princesas de Mercúrio, Marte, Júpiter e Vênus não eram princesas ordinárias ou simples guerreiras, mas pessoas dotadas de poderes indescritíveis. Elas eram Sailor Senshi, defensoras da Princesa Serenity. E, por ela, elas dariam as próprias vidas, se fosse preciso.  
Porém, não era necessária muita experiência em combate para que as quatro percebessem que seria inútil a batalha; o número crescente de youmas era demais para elas, mesmo que contassem com uma ajuda que dificilmente existiria. Sailor Senshi. Elas eram Sailor Senshi. Unidas, estavam preparadas para a batalha, mesmo sabendo dos resultados... apenas eram capazes de tentarem conseguir o tempo necessário para a Rainha do Milênio de Prata salvar a herdeira. Mas uma a uma, as Senshi foram caindo, morrendo com seu ideal de proteger eternamente a princesa da Lua.  
Saphir, a princesa de Mercúrio, foi uma das primeiras a cair. Sailor Mercury era seu título, herdado de sua mãe. Treinada para ser uma guerreira, seu Elemento da Água favorecia em ataques de pouco efeito ofensivo, servindo mais para a defesa de suas companheiras... por esse mesmo motivo, ela sabia que seria uma das primeiras a morrer. Os youmas em breve notariam por onde seria melhor atacarem o pequeno grupo.  
- Shabon... SPRAY! - ela gritou pela enésima vez, criando uma névoa que permitia que suas companheiras saíssem do alcance dos youmas, por pouco tempo. Sua energia estava no fim; em breve, Sailor Mercury seria apenas mais um corpo no meio de tantos outros.  
Sem forças, Saphir deixou-se cair ajoelhada, esperando pela morte... ou por um milagre. Ela havia visto o youma que vinha avidamente em sua direção, provavelmente para matá-la com um ataque energético. Seria melhor assim. Fraca como estava, seria meramente um peso para as outras Senshi, que ainda precisavam defender a princesa. E seria um peso também para outra mercuriana que lá lutava.  
Porém, essa opinião não era compartilhada pela outra garota de uniforme azul que estava por perto. De aparência extremamente semelhante à de Sailor Mercury, ela também tinha seus poderes baseados na água, sendo capaz de paralisar seus oponentes para então fatiá-los rapidamente. Ela viu quando a Senshi de Mercúrio caiu sobre os próprios joelhos... e correu na direção da garota com uniforme de marinheiro.  
- Saphir-chaaaan! Levante-se!!! - ela gritava, vendo o youma aproximando-se cada vez mais de sua irmã. - SAIA DAÍ! ONEGAI!  
Seus olhos azuis viam com horror a aproximação do inimigo, que sorria a cada passo dado. Ela havia prometido que nunca a deixaria sozinha. E, se fosse necessário, ela a acompanharia na morte também.  
O youma esticou os braços, buscando a cabeça da Senshi exausta. Momentos antes, porém, não havia notado a aproximação de uma outra garota... a que tomou o lugar da Senshi de Mercúrio.  
- Kyn-chan!  
Inúmeros volts de energia percorreram o corpo da garota, vindos das mãos do youma que agora segurava sua cabeça. Seus gritos de dor ecoaram por alguns segundos, até que as forças para que sua voz saísse por sua garganta se esgotaram. Os olhos azuis fecharam-se, os braços amoleceram-se, pendendo ao lado do tronco.   
Rindo, aquele que já tirara a vida de uma das gêmeas de Mercúrio jogou o corpo de Kyn para o lado, como se fosse um trapo qualquer, e aproximou-se novamente da Senshi, que apenas conseguia olhar assustada para a irmã caída. Em poucos segundos, já não havia o olhar assustado de Sailor Mercury. Em seu lugar, havia o fraco olhar daquela que se sacrificara para que ela vivesse um pouco mais, observando, sem poder fazer nada, o corpo da Senshi de Mercúrio transformando-se em pó, instantes após ter sido dilacerado pelo ataque selvagem do youma.  
Não houve tempo para que Kyn se despedisse de sua irmã ou de sua própria vida. Lentamente, sua visão foi ficando embaçada, uma sensação que ela confundiu com a perda de visão que antecede a morte.  
Sussurrando uma promessa e, logo em seguida, amaldiçoando todos os seus kamis por ter permitido que ela visse o fim de sua irmã, a segunda princesa de Mercúrio sentiu uma luz envolvendo seu corpo...

***  
Mas não apenas Saphir estava amaldiçoando diante de sua morte. Muitos outros selenitas também estavam sob a mesma situação, porém a maioria com o simples intuito de defenderem o lugar que moravam, os amigos e a família. Alguns a amaldiçoarem aquele exército negro que realizavam atrocidades com suas crianças e bebês.  
Mergulhado em sangue youma e selenita, aquela dificilmente seria uma cena da qual esperaria estar. Entretanto, mesmo estando só diante de tantos soldados do Reino Negro, ele sabia também que sua única função ali seria ganhar tempo. Tempo para quem quer que fosse. Tempo para o que fosse necessário fazer. Tempo. Era a única coisa que precisava ganhar.  
Desprovido então da arte da diplomacia, ele atava sua vida e seus objetivos ao objeto que segurava. A corrente feita de pura energia parecia ter vida própria ao atravessar os vários corpos adversários, não representando mais do que sua esperança no tempo que conseguia a cada oponente que caía.  
Seus olhos não observavam mais, apenas fixando a cada instante um novo oponente que cairia sob sua corrente milagrosa. Seu sangue misturava-se com a daqueles que conseguiram se aproximar dele, porém sua teimosia em permanecer lutando o colocavam quase como uma barreira intransponível por aquele portão. Mas nenhum soldado é eficiente quando sua mente não está na sua própria sobrevivência ou no presente campo de batalha.  
Assim sendo, Firebird cairia em breve. Sua mente não estava realmente no presente momento, o que poupava-a de observar claramente as crianças sendo devoradas ou os gritos desesperados de mães pouco antes de terem seus corpos abertos ao meio. Os civis pareciam ser a prioridade dos youmas, como a indicarem a fragilidade da segurança selenita. Alguns dos soldados que não admitiam mais essas atrocidades e saiam de seus postos acabavam por perderem as suas vidas em poucos instantes por alguma arma ou ataque de energia.  
Havia, no entanto, a satisfação em seus olhos por poderem fornecer um momento a mais de vida àqueles bebês, por mais pequeno que fosse. Vida, tão preciosa, sendo ceifada sem piedade pelas garras de muitos dos soldados negros. Alimentando-se do desespero, do medo e do abandono de muitas das crianças, sendo então alguns derrotados pela bravura e coragem de muitos outros selenitas. Tudo isso, no entanto, era ignorada pela máquina de matar que era Firebird, mantendo sua posição imóvel diante dos próprios crimes à vida que cometia.  
Poderia estar exagerando, mas sabia que muitos youmas não eram tão diferentes dos selenitas, estando ali apenas para não sofrerem punições de traição. Esses, é claro, reduziam-se a uma restrita população no Reino Negro, daqueles que não sofriam a lavagem cerebral que os transformava em bestas desumanas e cruéis.  
A mente de Firebird, por sua vez, ignorava também esses pensamentos. Tudo que conseguia pensar era na imagem de duas pessoas. Pessoas das quais ele estava colocando sua vida para ganhar o tempo para que fugissem, ou ao menos um tempo maior de vida. Uma pertencia à princesa de Vênus, sua alegre presença sempre a contaminar o seu espírito e forçando-o a ver o lado positivo da vida. Sendo ainda a líder das Inner Senshi, era surpreendente aquela vitalidade.  
A outra imagem ocupava um espaço um pouco maior que Shine em seu coração, uma que pertencia ao seu passado feliz e representava o presente dos deuses à sua vida. Uma imagem forte e desprovida de medos, de uma pessoa que sempre o encorajaria a enfrentar seus obstáculos. A pessoa que o mantivera vivo, ainda que apenas em suas lembranças.  
A imagem de uma criança que crescera com ele, tão mais madura em suas ações e com ciência dos fatos ao seu redor que impressionariam até mesmo os sábios do Milênio. A imagem de uma criança que partira para seguir seus sonhos e que um dia retornaria para mostrá-los a ele. De uma pessoa que o colocou então a perseguir seus sonhos, por mais estranhos e sem sentido que fossem. A pessoa que lhe dera apenas um objeto para que a imagem não se apagasse com o passar dos anos.  
"Krys-chan." era o pensamento vocalizado de Firebird. Lágrimas estúpidas formaram-se em seus olhos, demonstrando a inapropriedade do tempo para lembranças. Repentinamente, um grito feroz então produziu-se em sua garganta, arrebatando a vida de mais alguns dos youmas próximos. Como se estivesse dotado de uma energia sobre-humana, uma fúria tenebrosa cobria sua mente com desejos de sangue youma.  
Finalmente saindo de sua posição, uma das últimas barreiras para o palácio estava a manifestar seus últimos truques para impedir a horda dos monstros. Desesperado, como a querer ignorar a causa de seu grito, ele corria na direção dos monstros, seus olhos já não mais enxergando mais do que sua própria morte. Sua corrente, sua arma, sua vida. Ela se estilhaçava para apenas preencher mais o espaço de sua esperança. A esperança de ter conseguido o tempo que era tão requisitado.  
Olhos youmas com o ardente desejo de vingança sobre seus mortos o encaravam naquele instante, mas não mais Firebird se importava com seu corpo. Sua mente estava além de tudo o que conhecia, além do físico e do intransponível. A dor lancinante que atravessava seu estômago era já a barreira máxima que sua mente suportava, o que os youmas fariam depois nada significava. A chama de sua vida estava se extinguindo, ele sabia disso tão perfeitamente quanto estava correndo e dilacerando seus últimos inimigos.  
Estava determinado agora a morrer conseguindo mais tempo. Tempo. Era tudo o que agora pensava, o objetivo que o faria se esquecer daquela dor. Esquecer-se daquela lança, esquecer-se da sua imprudência. Mas Firebird era teimoso. Muito teimoso. Mas arrependia-se apenas de uma coisa.  
Não ter visto mais aquele par de olhos de rosa tão escuro, aqueles olhos que sempre o encorajaram. Não ter mais visto sua Krys-chan. Não ter visto... sua visão estava então turva com seus sentimentos e na eminência de sua morte. A qual poderia ter sido postergada se tivesse mudado de idéia.  
Mas ele era teimoso... ele era...  
Ele era...

***  
Lágrimas de dor e saudades. Era tudo o que sabia reconhecer. Era tudo o que precisava saber naquele momento tão estranho de sua vida. Colocando a mão sobre seu estômago, surpreendia-se com o fato de ali não estar uma arma, um braço de um youma ou qualquer coisa a ferir de tal forma seu corpo. Mas as lágrimas não paravam por algum motivo que ele desconhecia.  
Os movimentos de seu corpo, no entanto, ainda eram mais estranhos do que as lágrimas ou a dor que percorria seu ser. Era quase como se pertencessem aos de uma criança, sendo incapazes de realizar a mesma performance e destreza que possuíam em seu cerne. Como se sua mente ainda não estivesse preparada para a informação que seu corpo possuía, como se agora tivesse que aprender novamente sobre seu próprio corpo.  
Maravilhado e assustado ao mesmo tempo, a única coisa que se lembrava perfeitamente, antes de cair naquele mundo de sonhos e da qual apenas a imaginação parecia ser o limite, era uma garota de cabelos rosados e uma esfera de cristal dourada. Das duas coisas, apenas uma ainda permanecia na realidade em que estava. A esfera de cristal parecia agora ter vida própria, emitindo um estranho brilho.  
Pulsando, o brilho chamava a sua atenção da dor que sentia de seu abdômen. Ao mesmo tempo, estava agora amedrontado em se aproximar do objeto. Uma coisa daquela forma dotada de vida não era algo que se via todos os dias. Muito menos aquela dor tão estranha provocada pelo objeto e acompanhada de tantas vívidas cenas. Quase como se fossem lembranças. As lágrimas ainda estavam presentes, quase como a indicarem que ele realmente havia passado por toda aquela tormenta.  
Aproximando-se aos poucos, ele observava atentamente a esfera dourada, como se estivesse observando um predador. A esfera, felizmente, não parecia estar ciente daquele fato ou então estava a ignorar o curioso. Ainda assim, Edson não se aproximou incauto dela. Os fatos que acabara de presenciar eram tão reais que atiçavam a sua curiosidade. Ainda que uma pessoa normal talvez saísse correndo atrás da polícia para que alguém explicasse o estranho fenômeno, ele não era uma pessoa normal.  
Mas também não chegava ao mesmo nível de 'anormalidade' como CERTAS pessoas que ele conhecia. De qualquer forma, ele estava se aproximando com cuidado da esfera quase viva, sua respiração aos poucos voltando ao ritmo natural após a experiência que tivera desde que tocara na esfera. Desde que praticamente perdera seus sentidos na visão que conhecia ainda de seu mundo.  
Por outro lado, ele também estava muito curioso com o que aquilo estava oferecendo a ele. De onde quer que tivesse vindo o aparato, ele sentia que algo em sua mente agora tilintava para que se aproximasse. Uma coisa nada lógica, mas a qual ele estava seguindo. Edson não conseguia entender o porquê de estar fazendo aquilo e se começasse a admitir que era algum tipo de 'voz interior' que estava ordenando-o a fazer aquilo, ele ia começar a gritar (em desespero).  
Todavia, nada aconteceu enquanto se aproximava da esfera, que cintilava seus pulsos cada vez mais em resposta aos seus movimentos. A curiosidade foi aos poucos dominando a sensação de cautela que reinava em Edson 'Cloud' Kimura, intensificada cada vez mais pela 'voz'. Havia, inclusive, um lembrete constante por sua parte de consultar um psicanalista logo depois desse evento.  
A esfera, entretanto, não parecia ter gostado de todo aquele tempo que Edson estava tomando para se aproximar dela. Realmente parecendo ser dotada de alguma forma de consciência, ela flutuou de onde estava, surpreendendo o jovem ficwriter, que não conseguiu fugir quando a esfera projetou-se diretamente para sua cabeça.  
Imaginando ser seu fim, Edson fechou seus olhos, não querendo observar a velocidade em que o orbe iria atingir seu crânio, provavelmente esmagando-o numa alusão a uma morte idiota por não ter saído correndo daquele quarto. Fato foi que ele continuou a pensar depois daquilo e realmente estava duvidando que a esfera naquela última velocidade registrada fosse demorar tanto tempo para esmagá-lo. Isso o levava a duas conclusões óbvias:  
1. Ele estava vivo graças a um milagre.  
2. Era tudo uma mera ilusão e ele estava realmente morto.  
Edson, em sua humilde opinião de ser vivo, esperava ardentemente que não fosse a segunda opção que acabara ocorrendo. Assim, ele decidiu por abrir os olhos. Isso sempre era um bom sinal, afinal de contas, era bom ainda estar vivo e poder ver que tudo estava bem. Certo? Bem, então ele abriu os olhos.  
Diante de si, um orbe de cristal dourado a flutuar. Já não pulsava mais o estranho brilho, que agora estava constante. Se fosse dotada de algum tipo de boca por onde pudesse sorrir, Edson apostaria sua vida de que não seria um sorriso nada agradável. Ele, para seu infinito azar, estivera correto nessa observação.  
Assim que abrira seus olhos e avistara a esfera, ela começou novamente a se mover. Entretanto, não tivera sequer tempo para fechar seus olhos e tentar novamente impedir o inevitável ou aceitar parte dela. O objeto de cristal parecia ser dotado de um alto grau de malignidade e sadismo, o que apenas estava tornando as coisas mais fáceis para sua mente imaginar que agora ele estava no meio de algum seriado norte-americano de baixo índice, mergulhando diretamente na direção da sua testa.  
Ao invés de um impacto, como era esperado pelo brasileiro, a esfera, literalmente, seguiu essa última ação. Como se a cabeça de Edson (ou a esfera) fosse feita de algum fluido, a esfera atravessou sua cabeça, fundindo-se imediatamente ao cerne de sua mente. Uma dor intensa cobriu toda a mente de Edson, fazendo com que a dor de sua 'morte' tivesse sido apenas um pequeno machucado em sua pele. Tentando gritar em seguida, sua voz sequer conseguia produzir um som devido à dilaceração mental que sofria.  
Entretanto, ele agora estava certo de que a esfera era um ser maligno do espaço em busca da dominação do mundo.

***  
Por outro lado, preocupação não era um sentimento exclusivo de Edson naquele momento. Embora tudo estivesse agora voltando aos eixos do plano original, Neko não podia deixar de estranhar o que estava começando a acontecer na Linha Temporal. A criação de certos elementos na Linha Temporal, como os pingüins e as tartarugas, estavam começando a afetar drasticamente o fluxo do Tempo. Um exemplo disso era a vinda repentina da Coelha no quarto de Edson. Aquilo não era previsto quando Art inseriu os cristais no Tempo.  
Algumas coisas também não estavam se comportando como deveriam... Entretanto, nem Art ou Kare estavam se preocupando com aqueles fatos estranhos. O desaparecimento de Martin, por sua vez, estava agora sendo colocado em segundo plano, enquanto a atenção estava sendo colocada sobre os três Destiny Kishi que escreviam sob o controle das tiaras.  
Aos olhos de Neko, tudo estava começando a fugir do controle. Tudo estava acontecendo muito rapidamente, embora tivessem planejado todos os detalhes por anos a fio. Ainda que sob as últimas modificações de Art, toda a vinda precipitada de Crystal Tokyo estava começando a causar um distúrbio muito grande na Linha do Tempo. Tão grande que ela sequer sabia como estava conseguindo tentar mensurar.  
Desmoronando... o castelo de cristal estava começando a desmoronar como um castelo de areia. Era essa a única analogia que a Destiny Kishi conseguia fazer diante daqueles fatos. Estava ficando muito confuso, rápido e estranho. Sentindo uma dor-de-cabeça aproximando-se, a selenita continuou a caminhar até seu quarto, procurando não pensar naqueles fatos. Porém, a cada passo que dava, mais e mais as indagações pareciam surgir. Principalmente sobre o que estivera a fazer.  
Ainda que ela pudesse tentar recusar, parte de tudo o que estava acontecendo era culpa sua. Ela, Art e Kare dividiam essa culpa, esse fardo. Mas oitocentos anos atrás, aquilo não parecia ser um fardo. Não parecia ser de tamanha gravidade. Neko tinha a perfeita noção do que a vingança resultaria... mas não imaginara que a morte da Guardiã do Tempo pudesse facilitar e dificultar tanto ao mesmo tempo aquela pequena tarefa.  
A dor-de-cabeça estava aumentando. Um tanto irritada, Neko observou a porta de seu quarto como se esta fosse um analgésico mágico e milagroso. Hexagonal, ela parecia uma extensão das próprias paredes de prata, não fosse sua natureza de cristal. Sua cor, azul-escuro, indicava a quem pertencia o quarto. Aproximando-se, o cristal tornou-se translúcido e logo Neko o atravessou, como se esta fosse feita de água.  
Ali dentro, parecia que todos os seus problemas se dissolviam, como se fossem incapazes de atravessar a porta com a mesma facilidade que ela. Conseguindo que um pequeno sorriso viesse de seus lábios, estava satisfeita em poder pensar de uma forma mais clara naquele instante. Uma melodia doce e suave estava tocando ao fundo, vindo de uma espécie de caixa de música de cristal, apaziguando o espírito de Neko novamente.  
Sentindo-se muito melhor, a Destiny Kishi caminhou em seu quarto hexagonal, observando sem muitos detalhes os objetos que adornavam o seu santuário de paz. A maioria dos objetos não eram de seu planeta natal, poucos tendo alguma ligação com Netuno, muitos sendo da própria Terra. Sorrindo, ela gostava de qualquer coisa que a fizesse se lembrar desse planeta tão misterioso. De uma forma ou de outra, era estranho que Hades e a Terra fossem tão similares e tão diferentes.  
Ambos os planetas eram locais onde os elementos podiam fluir livremente. Um equilibrando o outro, todos em sua coexistência. Porém, embora na Terra isso fosse mais harmonioso, Hades desenvolveu um clima muito inóspito à vida selenita e dificultando sua ocupação. Mas a atenção de Neko logo se reuniu quando encontrou um pequeno pingente castanho.  
Bem simples, o pingente era de carvalho, na forma de um coração. Todavia, ele representava muito para Neko. Por essa mesma razão, permanecia ele bem escondido entre suas coisas. Poucos poderiam notar que ficava no ângulo de visão dela quando acordasse, porém a verdade era que aquele objeto representava muito. Havia sido um presente de Art.  
O próprio selenita havia esculpido, um presente de aniversário. Quando a amizade dos Destiny Kishi havia completado um ano. Neko suspirou ao se lembrar desse pequeno evento de sua vida. Olhando para o presente, ela agora se perguntava o que havia acontecido com todos eles. O que havia acontecido para que agora estivessem a disputar com os Noble Kishi sobre que grupo discutia mais.  
Infelizmente, Neko sabia a resposta. Bastava apenas ver o passado, pensar sobre ele. Como tantas vezes ela já fizera, vinte mil anos bastavam para que tudo pudesse ser refletido. Isso apenas a entristecia. Vinte mil anos... e o coração de Art ainda pensava em Kyn. Uma lágrima já começava a se formar em seus olhos, porém Neko se controlou. Não iria chorar de novo. Não por causa de Kyn.  
Ainda que Art a amasse ainda depois de tanto tempo, ainda depois de tanto sofrimento causado pelos traidores... Neko devia aprender a ser forte. Forte como Kare. Ela devia isso a si mesma. Assim, quem sabe ela não sentia aquela tristeza com menos dor?  
Ainda que tentasse aquele tipo de fuga, isso não mudava o bem-estar que adquirira desde que entrara em seu quarto. E devia ser forte. Tomando o pingente com uma das mãos, ela o aproximou de seu coração, caminhando em seguida até sua cama. Sentando com cuidado e deixando que seu corpo caísse sobre as plumas macias, a mente de Neko parecia agora estar viajando para um mundo diferente, um mundo onde não havia dor ou tristeza. Um mundo onde poderia pensar com clareza. Decidir sobre o que estava a pensar.  
Colocar os fatos em ordem sempre havia sido uma tarefa dela. Ela era a Historiadora, a pessoa que escreveria tudo ordenadamente. Ela devia saber qual era a ordem de ações e fatos que conduziram àquele caos atual. Refletindo, Neko encontrava aos poucos o ponto do Tempo onde tudo começara.  
A inclusão dos Pen-Pen e dos Kappa não eram um fator preocupante na Linha Temporal. Ela tinha certeza daquilo, pois era um dos trunfos de um Destiny Kishi o de alterar momentaneamente a realidade a seu favor. E ela quem estivera a escrever essas partes do Tempo, tomando extremo cuidado com isso. Era então outra coisa.  
Martin havia sumido, o que era preocupante. Art podia não estar dando muita atenção àquilo, talvez confiante de que o brasileiro logo, logo apareça para a conclusão de seu plano. Mas era um fator não considerado no plano. A aus6encia dele poderia começar a desencadear outros eventos de maior dimensão que alterariam completamente o plano. Mas isso também não parecia ser o suficiente para o que estava acontecendo.  
E o que estava acontecendo? A Linha do Tempo estava desmoronando. De que forma? Deteriorava-se com o surgimento de Crystal Tokyo, como se estivesse sendo destruída aos poucos. O aparecimento inesperado da Coelha, que sumira tão logo quanto aparecera. O sumiço de pessoas como Martin e agora Ricardo das esferas de visão.  
Trabalhar com o inesperado não era realmente do seu agrado. Foi então que Neko percebeu uma coisa interessante. A Coelha... ela dissera 'achar o tempo certo'. O que isso significava? Neo Queen Serenity estaria tendo novos problemas? Mas a Coelha estava diferente... como se estivesse atrás do Ginzuishou novamente. Como se o Black Moon Clan ainda existisse. Como se muita coisa ainda não tivesse acontecido.  
Mas então... como ela saberia que estava no tempo errado? Não existe 'tempo errado' quando se está atrás do Ginzuishou. Alguma coisa muito estranha estava acontecendo. Muito estranha. Pluto-sensei, por outro lado, também estava auxiliando na destruição do Tempo com sua morte. Ela já havia pertencido ao futuro de Crystal Tokyo. E havia inclusive vindo de lá para auxiliar as Senshi. Ou de outro Tempo. Mas não mudava o fato de que havia atado dessa forma o passado, o presente e o futuro daquela forma.  
Estavam então rompendo a corda do Tempo ao trazer Crystal Tokyo? Mas isso não poderia ser verdade, já que a coesão do Tempo estava já abalada com a morte da sua guardiã. Eles estavam tentando reatar essa coesão. Estavam tentando consertar o Tempo da melhor forma que sabiam.  
Então... por que tantas dúvidas? Por que a hesitação?  
A resposta veio como um relâmpago na direção de Neko. Resmungando em seguida e correndo por entre os corredores, ela rapidamente alcançou a sala onde estavam reunidos os traidores. Tudo ocorreu muito rapidamente, como se fosse ela agora uma mancha no tempo e no espaço. Como se não pertencesse por alguns instantes à Linha do Tempo.  
Uma aura azul-escura a envolveu por completo, como se a banhasse numa energia profana e sacra simultaneamente. Irada, nem mesmo Art e Kare, que estavam presentes, foram capazes de conter a reação dela. A energia fluía com suas emoções, com sua raiva, concentrando-se no seu punho que se cerrava desde que atravessara a porta do recinto.  
*CRUNCH*  
No momento seguinte, todos estiveram imóveis. Art e Kare estavam surpresos com a violência que Neko acabara de demonstrar possuir. Por outro lado, Aleph e Silver Sky estavam visivelmente preocupados com a atual situação na qual estava sendo depositada a saúde deles. Moon Fox, entretanto, foi o único capaz de obter qualquer reação diante de toda aquela violência.  
- Itte... - disse ele, impresso numa das paredes de prata. - As tiaras de Raguel são um alívio diante disso.

***  
Porém, num mundo onde a realidade ainda existia sob a tênue catástrofe que viria... hmm... fic errado. Ah! Aqui está. (^_^);  
O mundo não é algo que pode ser definido simplesmente pelo que nossos olhos conseguem alcançar ou sequer tudo que sentimos durante a nossa breve exist6encia. Tampouco pode ser comparado com a soma de toda a visão, todos os sentimentos de cada ser vivo. O mundo é algo muito mais vasto do que isso, compreendendo muito mais do que sua própria palavra ou ainda a existência de um Universo. Porém, cada um de nós vive em seu mundo isolado dos demais.  
Como saber que a pessoa ao seu lado continuará viva de fato se ela não estiver mais no escopo de sua visão? Como realmente ter certeza de que essa pessoa não foi colocada num segundo plano de alguma história da qual você é o(a) protagonista?  
Dúvidas existenciais nunca deixaram de existir, seja ela repercutida pelo suposto passado que tempo, seja ela feita no presente momento. Algumas pessoas, no entanto, preferem dedicar-se a esse mundo sem entrar em conflito com sua própria existência. Algumas dessas pessoas tornam-se extremamente eficazes na função que lhes foi designada.  
Mas para Mizuno Ami, não existia tal tipo de dúvida existencial. Uma pessoa era viva apenas pelo fato de estar viva. Uma pessoa não é um amontoado de células que coexistem para a produção de novos organismos e novas mentes. Muito, mas muito mais do que isso é o ser humano. Cada um devia ser valorizado, cada vida devia ser preciosa.  
Como ajudar a preservar cada vida torna-se então algo impossível. A vida é preciosa justamente por não ser ilimitada. Lutar então pelos ideais de uma vida agradável e justa tornou-se então a sua meta, mais conhecida através de sua própria identidade como Inner Senshi. Mas de que adiantava ter esse poder de proteção se ela era obrigada a destruir?  
De que adiantava esse poder se quem ela queria proteger não pudesse ser protegida por suas mãos. A psiquê humana torna-se um fator deveras interessante ao mostrar as verdadeiras fraquezas de cada ser. Descobrir uma outra pessoa torna-se a busca de uma outra psiquê, de uma outra mente, de outra forma de pensamentos.  
Conhecer uma pessoa é sempre um mistério, pois como saber que você está realmente a desvendar os mistérios dessa pessoa? Dizem que primeiro deveríamos conhecer a nós mesmos antes de tentar a dos outros, mas existem controvérsias. Entretanto, isso não altera o mistério, a maravilha de descobrir o que há por trás de cada máscara humana.  
Porém, atrás dessa busca existe um outro motivo, inerente à alma humana. A descoberta de não estar só. Mas Mizuno Ami não tinha motivos para se sentir só. Ela tinha amigos, muitos amigos. Usagi, Makoto, Rei, Minako, Ryu, Shippu, Akai, Ken... Ken... Kazeno Ken era até mais do que um amigo. Era alguém com quem ela confiava, alguém com quem poderia partilhar seus segredos, sua vida.  
Todavia, nem isso tudo é suficiente. Não tanto quanto uma pessoa próxima como um irmão ou uma irmã. Uma pessoa que partilhou da sua mesma infância, de sua mesma casa, de sua mesma vida. E perder essa pessoa... era quase como perder a vida. É uma companhia diferente, uma forma diferente de afastar a eterna solidão que afligia tanto a alma de Marty Genkage.  
Como alguém poderia perder um parente tão próximo? Ami não sabia responder a essa questão, o que a obrigava ainda mais a querer reparar aquele erro do tempo e do espaço, a reparar aquela lacuna produzida entre duas irmãs. Ela não tinha culpa, disso estava certa. Tampouco tinha sua irmã. Mas era inegável aquela lacuna, um buraco em sua vida que urgia ser eliminado, desejava ser preenchido.  
Ao mesmo tempo, como poderia agora permitir que estivesse distanciada de sua própria irmã? Erros do passado serviam apenas para que não fossem repetidos no futuro. E era isso que seu coração indicava naquele momento... que ela cometera um erro no passado. Um erro, uma ausência, uma distância. Algo que devia ser reparado.  
Ela queria diminuir isso, redimir esse erro. Clicando, digitando quase que furiosamente no pequeno teclado do laptop, Ami queria descobrir ao máximo sobre a nova identidade de sua irmã. Seus olhos pareciam lentos demais, enquanto lia velozmente as dezenas de arquivos, a maioria sendo de fics e outras anotações de Paolla. Mesmo os nomes dos arquivos eram o suficientes para indicarem parte da personalidade de Paolla.  
Repentinamente, Ami ouviu um grito percorrer o Hikawa Jinja. Um grito familiar. Um grito de Paolla. Sentindo seu coração querer pular para fora de seu peito, Ami começou a correr na direção do grito. Correu como nunca imaginara ser possível correr para ela. Mais rápido do que podia imaginar. Naquele momento, ela tinha o poder de transcender as estrelas se quisesse. Porém, ela apenas queria uma coisa.  
Encontrar Paolla. Encontrar sua irmã.

***  
A primeira reação sempre é violenta. Isso é bem verdade quando se trata de híbridos kalyrianos, principalmente os que possuem poderes sobre a própria natureza. Assim sendo, não foi uma surpresa muito grande quando Satori Ryu ergueu sua perna direita e chutou para longe a ameaça.  
No caso, a ameaça azul-topázio apenas foi capaz de se estilhaçar e se espalhar diante do impacto com o Dragon Kishi. Num estado semelhante se encontrava Paolla Limy Matsuura, porém mais em estado mental do que físico, sua mente tendo sido invadida por uma centelha de emoções nunca antes vistas em sua vida atual.  
Entretanto, por mais que a brasileira algum dia viesse a se acostumar à simples idéia de ter tido uma vida anterior como uma selenita, ela jamais estaria preparada para o que o destino reservava-lhe. Isso mostrou-se evidente quando o cristal que era supostamente seu diário abriu diante de si não as lembranças doces e amargas que compõem uma vida. Tampouco cumpriu a sua própria função de diário, um confessionário particular.  
Muito pelo contrário, o que o cristal de memórias carregava consigo eram as lembranças mais amargas que poderia obter. De uma forma brutal e imediata, as cenas de sua própria morte agora misturavam-se com as cenas das mortes de outros. Não apenas das Senshi, com as quais tivera uma afeição na infância, e da sua própria irmã Saphir.  
Como se tivesse acumulado quase toda a mesma quantidade de ódio e raiva que a Rainha Metallia, o cristal representava indubitavelmente todo o sentimento negro de uma geração selenita. O sofrimento, a dor, a morte... tudo o que não pudera observar durante a sua batalha ao lado de sua irmã acabara de se revelar. Muito mais contundente, real... atingindo o próprio cerne de sua alma feminina.  
Paolla, porém, não era fraca. Mas tinha sentimentos. Pessoas amigas, pessoas da família... ela via a morte de todos e essas mortes agora se repetiam incessantemente em seus olhos, como se tivessem sido impressos pelo próprio demônio. Ter sentimento, naquele momento, era como ter uma maldição. A dor causada pela perda já não podia mais ser comparada com a dor da própria morte, sequer então precisava ser adicionada a sensação de frustração e incapacidade na sua tão 'eficiente' proteção.  
Soluçando baixo, seu pranto aumentava aos poucos, a sensação de ter sido abandonada naquele momento tão intenso de sua vida pelos seus amigos, pela sua família. Não podia culpá-los, porém. Sabia disso e talvez fosse o que mais poderia doer em seu coração... não havia um culpado para aquilo. O cristal mostrara fatos... fatos que ela instantes antes quisera acessar.  
Remoendo aqueles sentimentos, Paolla tentava trabalhar o melhor possível com eles. A voz sábia de Kyn repetindo desde então o orgulho mercuriano, a razão da qual tanto prezavam. Repetindo sempre que deveria trabalhar com as emoções, pois o momento era inoportuno. Paolla obedeceu à voz, apenas desejando não sofrer. Nisso, ela não percebeu a presença do Dragon Kishi e da Inner Senshi aproximando-se dela.  
- Shh... daijoubu, daijoubu... - murmurou apenas Rei, próxima de Paolla e a embalando em seus braços.  
Qualquer que tivesse sido a visão presenciada no diário de Kyn, Hino Rei julgou que fossem imagens muito fortes. Aceitando o seu apoio, a brasileira parecia também aliviada ao ver os estilhaços do cristal espalhados pelo chão. Como a ninar uma criança, Rei apenas seguiu seu instinto maternal, pouco a pouco conduzindo Paolla novamente para dentro do templo.  
As conclusões eram óbvias e, por mais que Rei algum dia quisesse investigar o que havia naquele cristal, ela tinha a certeza absoluta de que já presenciara muita dor e sofrimento, principalmente em seus sonhos, para procurar por mais. Satori Ryu, por sua vez, permaneceu ali durante a retirada de Paolla. Observando os estilhaços com maior atenção, ele percebia uma certa coloração castanha. Quase como se o cristal não fosse exatamente o que representava ser.  
Foi então que sua Ligação disparou. Mais uma vez, como se indicasse a presença de um estranho, embora não fosse tão forte quanto na época dos demônios youmas enviados por Dark Angel. Ao mesmo tempo, a presença era também suave à sua Ligação, como se... como se fosse algo ainda estranho, confundindo sua própria habilidade inerente.  
- Creio que devemos conversar. - afirmou uma voz atrás dele. A direção oposta de onde indicava a sua Ligação.  
Virando-se lentamente, como se qualquer movimento brusco fosse motivo suficiente para que sua cabeça rolasse literalmente no chão, o Dragon Kishi invocava ao mesmo tempo o seu Elemento para si. Não demorou muito até que se virasse completamente...  
... e então produzir um clarão intenso, cegando momentaneamente seu suposto atacante. A origem da voz, por sua vez, apenas foi capaz de recuar numa reação natural diante de tanta luz num único instante. Cobrindo seus olhos com um dos braços, como se fossem o suficiente para proteger diante de qualquer luz mais intensa que pudesse vir, a posição favoreceu muito a visão do Dragon Kishi da Lua.  
Surpreso, Satori Ryu não esperava encontrar aquela pessoa. Nem naquele lugar, nem naquela hora. Porém, as palavras anteriores voltaram a se repercutir na sua mente, obrigando-o a concordar com a figura não mais misteriosa. Ambos voltaram rapidamente às suas condições iniciais, sabendo agora que não haveriam ataques. Ao menos, pelo presente momento.  
Silver reconhecera quase que imediatamente ao ver o padrão do uniforme que a pessoa vestia. A surpresa não poderia ser menor, tendo visto realmente aquela pessoa muitos anos atrás, numa vida da qual nem mesmo se lembrava claramente. Entretanto, ali estava. O Senhor dos Cristais, como era conhecido no Milênio de Prata.  
- Realmente... - concordou Satori Ryu, observando quase incrédulo as faixas esvoaçantes presas na cintura da perturbação de sua Ligação. - Está na hora de termos uma boa conversa.  
- Domo arigato... - respondeu a voz, masculina e grave, porém suave e baixa como um sussurro ao vento. - Mas da próxima vez, não me cegue antes, Silver Litgerbrin.  
- Não o farei se parar de bagunçar minha Ligação, Cristaleiro. - disse o híbrido, caminhando na direção do bosque e passando ao lado do soldado dos cristais. - Já faz muito tempo, Seph da Casa de Amber.  
- Muito tempo mesmo, Silver. - concordou o Destiny Kishi. - E farei com que esse tempo tenha sido significativo.

***  
- Não brinque comigo, Moon Fox. - disse irada a voz de Neko. Seu punho ainda estava cerrado, seus olhos a transmitirem a raiva que instantes antes atingira o selenita.  
Como se para afirmar ainda mais sua ameaça, a selenita acertou um segundo murro no estômago do Destiny Kishi, que foi o suficiente para então soltar o mesmo da parede. Essa cena, no entanto, não foi aprovada por Art. Embora o Destiny Kishi não tivesse quaisquer motivos para que os traidores sofressem aquele tipo de violência física que pudesse comprometer o braço direito - a única parte de que realmente precisava para seus propósitos - de Moon Fox, ele tampouco tinha contra.  
- Quais são seus motivos, Neko? - perguntou Art, finalmente se manifestando e se colocando entre os dois Destiny Kishi. - Espero que sejam muito bons.  
- Estão tentando manipular as nossas mentes, Art. - respondeu Neptune Destiny Kishi, seu olhar ainda não dissipando a raiva por completo. - Deviam saber que esse truque barato não iria funcionar comigo.  
- Isso não importa, Neko. - disse Art, sua voz firme a todo instante. Seus olhos não se cruzaram com os de Neko, mas realmente não precisavam naquele momento. - Eles estão escrevendo... o plano vai seguir até o final.  
- De que adianta, se nos colocarem uns contra os outros? - defendeu Kare, tomando o lado de Neko. - Devem aprender QUEM está no controle aqui.  
- E esse alguém sou EU, lembra-se, Kare? - falou Art, sua voz tomando um indício de ameaça, que em breve se dissipou. - Mas não vamos brigar por causa dos traidores. Eles vão escrever, não importa o que seja. Então, nossos sonhos se concretizarão e NADA, absolutamente NADA, irá interferir.  
- ... não se deixe influenciar pelas palavras de prata, tampouco pelo silêncio dourado ou a amizade esmeralda. - proferiu Neko, seus olhos fazendo contato com os olhos verdes de Art. Olhos que estavam agora dotados de um brilho que ela não via há mais de vinte mil anos. O brilho da determinação de Earth Destiny Kishi. - Mesmo que estejam sob nosso controle, não devemos nos descuidar. Moon Fox é esperto e soube aproveitar essa brecha.  
- Devemos cuidar para que não encontre outras. - declarou Kare, extraindo uma katana negra do ar. - Nunca mais.  
- Chotto mate! - gritou Art, seus olhos brilhando com a mesma intensidade que seu corpo. Estendendo seus braços numa posição defensiva ao selenita reencarnado, ele se colocava entre as duas Destiny Kishi. - A nossa meta não é essa! Quaisquer que sejam os meios que eles utilizem, nossos fins prevalecerão a todo custo. Essa é a única parte que realmente nos importa.  
- Vai ficar no MEU caminho, Art? - perguntou Kare, sua voz quase a sibilar o tom ameaçador. - Não tente menosprezar aqueles que ficaram ao seu lado durante centenas de anos apenas para proteger um que lhe mataria em seu sono sem qualquer restrição.  
- Eu não me esqueço nunca disso, Kare. Mas deve entender que morto, ele não valerá nada até o estágio final. - explicou Art, erguendo o indicador na direção da forma caída de Moon Fox. - Eles ainda não estão com seus corpos selenitas integrados sobre a fragilidade humana. Não estão em sua melhor forma. São frágeis como papel de seda e por isso... - ele ergueu o indicador ao céu, um relâmpago caindo sobre a tiara que Henrique usava. - ... usem o poder de Raguel. - terminou Art, um sorriso sádico exibido em seu rosto.  
- Eu ainda prefiro usar minhas próprias mãos. - resmungou Kare, guardando a katana. - Muito mais prático.  
- Tão prático como foi com Martin? - perguntou Art com ironia.  
As duas ficaram caladas, uma por ter escrito, a outra por ter ido. Art suspirou em seguida, não tendo realmente desejado falar daquela forma com elas. Caminhando em seguida, sabia que não iriam atacar os traidores sem seu consentimento, porém não sem antes acionar uma pequena dose das tiaras sobre os corpos dos três.  
- Não pensem que serei piedoso da próxima vez. Não sou o mesmo Art que vocês se lembram de vinte mil anos atrás. - avisou Art, convalescido das suas companheiras e retirando-se do local.  
Os três brasileiros apenas puderam responder com gritos de dor, enquanto os demais saíam. Sob um sorriso sinistro de Neko.

***  
- LIMY-CHAN! - foi o grito que Rei ouviu ao se aproximar do Hikawa Jinja, vindo de uma Ami que corria como se disso dependesse sua vida.  
- Ami! - exclamou Rei, virando-se para sua amiga. - Eu não sei o que fazer, ela não sai desse estado!  
Ami segurou os ombros de Kyn com suas mãos e começou a sacudi-la, com uma força que jamais imaginou que tivesse. Não queria machucá-la, mas o desespero fazia com que seus braços se movimentassem rapidamente, num esforço inconsciente de tirar sua irmã daquele estado de latência em que se encontrava. Seus olhos não se abriam, mas era perceptível o tremor das pálpebras, indicando que sua mente estava ativa. Porém, esse era o único sinal de que estava viva, além do choro quase pueril vindo de qualquer coisa que estivesse ocorrendo no interior de sua mente.  
Subitamente, o corpo de Kyn enrijeceu-se, como se estivesse começando a reagir ao chamado de Ami. Suas mãos apertaram firmemente os braços da Senshi de Mercúrio, que, assustada, largou os ombros de sua irmã.  
- Imouto... você está me... machucando... - gemeu Ami. - Kyn-chan... acorde... ONEGAI!  
Os olhos da mercuriana abriram-se repentinamente, como se acordasse de um pesadelo. Ami espantou-se ao ver a cor azul-topázio que os olhos da ficwriter haviam adquirido, sendo levemente mais claros do que os seus. Estavam úmidos, com lágrimas que teimavam em escorrer pelo rosto.  
- Oneechan... - ela sussurrou, soltando os braços de Ami. - Gomen nasai... eu...  
- Está tudo bem. Foi só um sonho. - respondeu a outra gêmea, com um tom de voz maternal.  
- Yume...? - murmurou Paolla, revertendo sua transformação.  
Rei ajudou Ami a levantar a brasileira, levando-a para o templo com os braços apoiados nos ombros das duas Senshi. Ryu, por sua vez, já não estava mais no local. A Ligação de Rei, embora não tão desenvolvida quanto a de Ryu, logo induziu-a a se aproximar uma vez mais do bosque. Observando os estilhaços do cristal, ela sentia uma urgência em recolhê-los.  
A cada um que ela pegava na mão, sua Ligação a alertava que aquele não era um cristal comum, muito menos o diário de uma garota, supostamente inofensivo. "Mais uma artimanha dos nossos inimigos desconhecidos..." ela podia ouvir Ryu dizendo isso na próxima reunião.  
"Até quando ficaremos no escuro?" perguntou-se, notando então uma estranha presença que levava o líder dos Dragon Kishi para longe do templo shinto. Não. Era o oposto...  
Mas a atenção de Rei desfez-se rapidamente, todos os vestígios do cristal desaparecendo nas suas mãos como areia fina ao vento, deixando-a sem qualquer pista que pudesse ser analisada.  
- Kuso... - murmurou a sacerdotisa, aproximando-se uma vez mais das gêmeas mercurianas.

***  
O corpo cansado de Henrique colapsou após alguns segundos impresso em uma das paredes do salão; em seu rosto, havia a marca vermelha de um punho, o soco dado por Neko com uma violência que não haviam premeditada.  
Daniel e Hélio o ajudavam a se levantar, enquanto também lentamente se recuperavam do choque das tiaras. Somente nesse momento, o recém-chegado brasileiro pôde observar melhor a extensão dos ferimentos de Henrique e de Hélio. Além das tiaras de Raguel, que causavam dano interno infernal, ambos apresentavam inúmeros hematomas e cortes por todo o corpo, indicando que deveriam ter passado por alguma batalha ou por alguma sessão de tortura...  
Claro, nada das sessões já conhecidas de Kazuia, pensou Tolaris, ou nenhum dos dois estariam com todos os membros intactos ou apenas com ferimentos que não impediam a maioria dos movimentos comuns a qualquer ser humano. O último olhar de Neko antes de sair ainda fazia seu sangue gelar.  
Provavelmente, ela deveria ter descoberto o que os dois estavam fazendo durante todo o tempo em que estavam escrevendo... Um plano que ele continuaria, agora com o espírito renovado pela ousadia de Moon Fox.

***  
O dia não demorou para passar no Templo Hikawa. Em pouco tempo, a noite caiu sobre o Japão, fazendo com que mais um dia se despedisse do mundo e, com ele, os fatos que aconteceram durante as doze horas de luz.   
Paolla foi uma das primeiras a se recolher, embora Ami tivesse insistido exaustivamente para que ela fosse para sua casa, onde poderia ficar em segurança. Os argumentos da brasileira, aliados aos de Rei, Chris, Luna e Artemis, entretanto, fizeram com que Ami concordasse em deixá-la no templo, sob os cuidados de Luna, que prometera ficar ao lado dela enquanto fosse necessário. Porém, o que surpreendeu a todos foi a atitude de Makoto, que enxugou as lágrimas e guardou temporariamente seu rancor e se dispôs a ficar com Paolla no quarto de hóspedes do templo, onde havia uma cama vaga, a da outra estudante desaparecida, Jennifer Kanotori.  
Já era tarde quando Makoto entrou no quarto, após seu treino de artes marciais com Chris - a terapia encontrada por eles em eliminar o excesso de rancor que sentiam pelos Destiny Kishi sobre a morte de Mo. A Senshi entrara silenciosamente, com receio de acordar sua companheira... para então se espantar ao vê-la sentada na cama, digitando em seu laptop.  
- Paolla-san, já é tarde. - comentou Makoto, sentando-se na cama ao lado. - Você não vai dormir?  
- Estou sem sono, Makoto-san. - respondeu a brasileira, pegando uma caneca que estava sobre uma mesa ao lado da cama. Próximos à caneca, havia uma garrafa térmica e um vidro de café solúvel. - Eu vou apagar a luz para não te atrapalhar...  
- Não se preocupe, eu consigo dormir com a luz acesa. - retrucou a garota, deitando-se.  
Uns instantes de silêncio, quebrados apenas pelo som dos dedos da ficwriter digitando no pequeno teclado do laptop, se seguiram, até que ela respirou fundo e tomou coragem para enfim dizer algo à Kino Makoto:  
- Sumimasen, Makoto-san.  
- Nani? - indagou Makoto, acendendo a luz e virando-se para o lado.  
- Eu não sei qual deve ser a dor de perder a pessoa amada, apenas posso imaginar... mas eu queria me desculpar por tudo. - disse Paolla, seus olhos não encontrando coragem suficiente para olhar diretamente aos de Makoto. - A morte de Maury foi, em partes, por minha culpa... eu não fui forte o suficiente para evitar que Kare o...  
- Não fale besteiras, Paolla-san. - interrompeu subitamente Makoto, suas lembranças ainda fortes. - Você não teve culpa... e já estou quase me acostumando a ficar sem namorados. - comentou a Senshi com um sorriso triste. Ela era forte. Muito mais do que Paolla imaginara. - Pense em quem você deixou no Brasil, é nele que você tem que pensar.  
- Iie. - respondeu a brasileira, quase incerta do que ia revelar para a Senshi. - Eu... pedi para que ele não pensasse mais em mim.  
- Como? Mas o Martin disse que...  
- Foi logo depois que descobri que era Mercury Destiny Kishi. - ela interrompeu, pegando novamente a caneca e tomando mais um gole de café. - Não quero que ele se preocupe comigo ou que ele se torne um alvo em potencial por minha causa.  
- Wakatta... Você prefere assim, ne? - sorriu Makoto. - Tipicamente mercuriana... prefere sacrificar o coração para proteger as pessoas que ama. Ami também era assim. - comentou ela, uma lembrança vindo à tona. Pouco antes de Ami encontrar Urawa Ryo pela segunda vez. - Mas se todas as pessoas se sacrificassem por amor, não haveria mais espaço para alegrias, apenas a tristeza de perder.  
Paolla sorriu, como se agradecesse a compreensão da Senshi de Júpiter. Makoto bocejou, o sono estava sendo maior do que a sua vontade de permanecer acordada para fazer companhia à brasileira.  
- Oyasuminasai, Makoto-san...  
- Oyasuminasai, Paolla-san. - respondeu a Senshi, deitando-se. - Tente dormir um pouco também.  
- Hai...  
Um pouco depois, a Senshi estava sob os braços de Morfeu, o que podia ser notado pelo suave som de sua respiração. Bocejando, a ficwriter pegou mais uma caneca de café e continuou a digitar, determinada a descobrir algo sobre o estranho fenômeno que ocorrera quando tocara o teclado holográfico e acionara o diário.  
Ao invés de escrever algum fanfic, como alguém que ela apostava que estaria fazendo naquele exato instante, sua mente estava preocupada com algo que afetaria mais a sua vida real. Ou o que sobrava dela depois da confusão entre a realidade e a não-realidade. Sorrindo internamente, ela agradecia aos kamis por ter recuperado parte da memória e da inteligência selenita de Kyn, pois era graças a elas que havia conseguido hackear o computador de Ami e acessar alguns arquivos da Central que a Senshi havia copiado antes que todas as comunicações fossem cortadas.  
Ela precisava descobrir mais sobre o seu passado, descobrir até mesmo a localização do Salão Prateado, se fosse possível, se Fate-sensei não houvesse deletado todas as informações da Central para manter a existência dos Destiny Kishi secreta até o final dos tempos. Isso considerando que as Senshi tivessem salvo esse arquivo. "Mais busca, busca, busca... por que aqui não tem um searcher?!"  
Infelizmente, parecia que o final dos tempos estava se aproximando cada vez mais. Inconscientemente, Paolla sabia que a Guardiã do Tempo deveria estar morta, uma vez que não conseguia sentir a sua presença mesmo quando transformada. Ali, no templo, ela não contava com todos os equipamentos do salão, como os orbes temporais, mas sua intuição ainda estava aguçada.  
"Se Fate-sensei está morta... tenho que encontrar Chronos para que ele assuma o posto de Guardião do Tempo e pegue a Time Staff, ou as Linhas Temporais estarão em sério perigo." pensava Paolla, enquanto digitava furiosamente no teclado do laptop. "Por Serenity, eu PRECISO recuperar a minha memória para poder acessar os MEUS arquivos! Eu os deixei em um lugar seguro, DISSO eu lembro, mas eu PRECISO saber ONDE eles estão! Somente assim vou conseguir fazer a ligação entre os Destiny Kishi que não ficaram no Salão Prateado e os ficwriters existentes! Eu preciso conseguir isso!"  
- Kyn?  
Paolla parou de digitar quando ouviu uma voz lhe chamando. Com cautela, levantou-se da cama e caminhou até a janela, de onde a voz parecia ter vindo.  
- Quem está aí? - ela perguntou, olhando na direção do bosque.  
- Eu estou aqui. - a voz respondeu, o som vindo da direção da cama onde a ficwriter estivera sentada. - Já faz tempo, ne?  
Sobre a cama, estava sentado um jovem de cabelos prateados e olhos verdes, vestido com roupas brancas, ao invés do uniforme que ela já havia visto tantas vezes. Ele segurava uma rosa vermelha nas mãos e sorria com ternura para a brasileira.  
- Art?  
- Eu estava com saudades, Kyn. - ele continuou, estendendo-lhe a rosa, que não foi negada pela ficwriter. - Vim te buscar.  
- Me... buscar?  
- O seu lugar não é aqui. Você pertence a uma elite selenita, a dos guardiões do Tempo. Precisamos de você para manter a harmonia do mundo. - falou Art, segurando a mão de Paolla. - Venha comigo... vamos para casa.  
Distraída, Paolla movimentou a rosa entre os dedos, ferindo-se em um dos espinhos. Uma gota de sangue caiu no chão, começando a brilhar e a aumentar rapidamente, fazendo com que ela se assustasse e se soltasse das mãos de Art.  
- O lugar dela é aqui, Art. - falou uma outra voz. - Deixe-a em paz!  
- Nani?! - exclamou Art, suas roupas brancas dando lugar ao uniforme dos Destiny Kishi.  
- Dare ga...? - perguntou Paolla, recuando para ficar o mais longe possível da gota de sangue que continuava crescendo. Em pouco tempo, ela parecia ter vida própria e prestes a se transformar num lago de sangue.  
- Boku wa Moon Fox desu. Moon Destiny Kishi.  
- Silver Sky desu. Jupiter Destiny Kishi.  
- Vocês... Kami-sama... - sussurrou Paolla, reconhecendo as feições dos dois Destiny Kishi que haviam surgido.  
- Maldição... vocês não deveriam estar aqui! - gritou Art, fazendo um gesto com as mãos.  
Somente então Paolla notou um detalhe nos dois rapazes, ausente tanto em Art quanto em Kare: em ambos havia uma estranha tiara dourada, ausente também em si mesma, quando se transformava. A tiara brilhou com o comando de Art, fazendo com que Moon Fox e Silver Sky gritassem de dor, colocando as mãos na cabeça, como se tentassem tirar a tiara de qualquer maneira.  
Paolla correu na direção deles, sem notar que estava pisando na área coberta de sangue. Seus pés ficaram vermelhos e uma dor intensa percorreu o seu corpo, vinda do seu próprio sangue derramado que começava a subir pelas suas pernas, que ardiam como se ácido estivesse sendo jogado sobre sua pele.  
Gritando de dor, a brasileira caiu sobre os próprios joelhos, apoiando as mãos no chão para manter um pouco de equilíbrio, fazendo com que o sangue entrasse em contato com seus braços, aumentando a dor que sentia. Lutando para permanecer consciente, ela viu Art aproximando-se com uma tiara idêntica a que havia nos dois Destiny Kishi.  
- É uma pena. Eu não queria ser obrigado a fazer isso... - foram as últimas palavras que ela ouviu, antes que um choque semelhante ao que causara a sua morte na vida anterior percorresse seu cérebro, irradiando-se para todo seu corpo.

***  
Para determinadas coisas na vida, somos obrigados a tomar decisões que podem tanto nos ajudar como nos prejudicar, mesmo que seja para o bem alheio. O problema crucial é quando as nossas decisões prejudicam outras pessoas, que, teoricamente, não deveriam ser envolvidas em questões pessoais.  
"Gomen nasai, Tieko-san. Eu não queria ser obrigado a fazer isso..." pensou Aleph, baixando a caneta prateada sobre algumas folhas de papel.  
- Eles estão dormindo agora, Tolaris. - avisou Moon Fox, suspirando de alívio. Ao mesmo tempo, exibia um sorriso compadecido. - É... não é tão divertido escrever sabendo que tudo o que colocamos no papel acaba se tornando realidade.  
- Ainda com a consciência pesada por 'Tsuki no Senshi Dragon Kishi', Ranma? - perguntou Silver Sky, olhando para os outros dois que estavam ao seu lado. - Devia deixar isso de lado.  
- Em parte, sim. Mas agora estou mais preocupado em encontrar um modo menos doloroso de avisar aos outros onde estamos. - refletiu o ficwriter com cautela. - E de não fazê-los perceber nosso plano.  
- Foi Neko quem escreveu a parte dos cristais, não se esqueça.  
- Eu vou me aproveitar de toda oportunidade que encontrar... - falou Henrique, exibindo agora um sorriso cínico inapropriado ao número de ferimentos. - ... Ecchi-kun.  
- Hey, vamos parar de discutir sobre questões éticas e morais?! Parecem possuídos por alguma coisa... - reclamou Aleph, fazendo os dois pararem de falar. - Sabemos que Tieko ainda não conseguiu fazer a ligação entre os Destiny Kishi e os ficwriters, mas não podemos falar isso sem que os três descubram. E ainda temos o desaparecimento do MADS para nos preocupar.  
- Hai... e Neko pensou que eu era o culpado disso... - resmungou Moon Fox, massageando o queixo. - Por que a culpa sempre cai em cima de MIM?!?  
- Porque você é o First Writer, esqueceu? - reclamou Hélio num tom sarcástico e obtendo sua vingança.  
- Etto... eu estava pensando em uma coisa. De todos nós, o único que ela conhece ao vivo e em cores sou eu. Será que se, na próxima vez em que ela dormir, eu aparecer...  
- Ela pode relacionar os NDK com os Destiny Kishi. É isso que você quer fazer, Aleph?  
- Correto. Só precisamos esperar que ela durma.  
- Não vai dar certo. - agourou Silver Sky, lembrando-se do 'Earth Power Hurricane' de Art. - A menos que Kyn esteja desperta... mas ainda é arriscado. Vai ser muito doloroso quando descobrirem.  
- Eu tenho uma carta escondida na manga... não se preocupe com isso.  
- Ok. Agora vamos voltar a escrever essa história da carochinha antes que alguém apareça. - riu Moon Fox, pegando sua caneta.


	20. May My Dream Become True

Episódio 19: May My Dream Become True

" Illusions commend themselves to us because they save us pain and allow us  
to enjoy pleasure instead. We must therefore accept it without complaint  
when they sometimes collide with a bit of reality against which they are  
dashed to pieces. "  
-= Sigmund Freud =-

Quando Makoto acordou, não esperava encontrar aquela cena na cama ao lado. Espantada, ela levantou-se, desligou o laptop de Paolla, que ficara ligado a noite inteira, e fez com que a ficwriter se deitasse na cama, ajeitando as cobertas para que ela não se sentisse desconfortável.  
Após trocar de roupa e pentear o cabelo, a Senshi de Júpiter saiu do quarto, deixando a brasileira dormindo. Na sala do templo, Rei, Luna e Artemis já estavam tomando o café da manhã enquanto as outras não chegavam.  
- Ohayo, Mako-chan. - cumprimentou Luna, um sorriso escondendo uma noite de insucessos de descobertas. - Anoo... onde está Paolla-san?  
- Achei melhor deixá-la dormindo mais um pouco. - respondeu Makoto, tomando seu lugar à mesa. - Quando acordei, ela estava dormindo sentada, com as mãos ainda no teclado do computador.  
- Eu vou ficar com ela, então. - disse Luna, saindo da sala com outras preocupações. Fato era que Chris não saíra de seu quarto depois do segundo acidente da brasileira. - Sumimasen, minna-san.  
Pouco depois, o silêncio foi erguido entre as duas Senshi e o gato branco. Não havia o que comentar numa manhã. Estavam ainda cansados depois de tantos acontecimentos, tantas recordações e tantas mentiras. Tudo o que passaram até então teria sido uma ilusão criada pelos Destiny Kishi?  
Talvez pela simplicidade que possuem em mãos no momento que escrevem as histórias, no momento em que tudo não passa de personagens sem a emoção humana... no momento em que deixam de viver... COMO podia ser tão FÁCIL dizer que sua vida inteira pode ter sido a mentira de um Destiny Kishi? Que suas alegrias e tristezas eram devidas à fértil imaginação de uma só pessoa?  
- Mas qualquer que seja a mentira da vida, nós ainda vivemos e lutamos pela vida. - murmurou uma voz alta.  
Chamando a atenção das duas Senshi, ali estava Chris Stover. Os seus olhos cansados e um pouco vermelhos indicavam o resultado de uma noite em claro, seu sorriso indicando nada menos do que vitória. Após várias horas numa busca quase infinita, ele estava a provar o valor de todo o conhecimento adquirido durante sua vida.  
- De qualquer forma, já sei quem era o cara que acompanhou o tal Daniel. - comentou Chris, dirigindo-se avidamente para a caixa de sucrilhos, o pote de geléia e a caneca de café. - Ele se chama Edson Makoto Kimura e adivinhem? Ele está no Hotel StarNight. A garota devia ser a guia de Daniel, e descobri que é uma novata, Kirisawa Kiriko. Ela mora a uns três quarteirões daqui e o hotel não muito longe de Tsukino-ke.  
- ... foi um bom trabalho, Chris. - falou Makoto, surpresa com a quantidade de informações que o canadense foi capaz de levantar em uma noite de pesquisa apenas.  
Ao mesmo tempo, ela começou a imaginar quantas pessoas no mundo também tinham essa habilidade... o que caía inevitavelmente sobre como os fanfics da tal Exodus FanFictions conseguiam tantos detalhes da vida de cada um dos selenitas reencarnados.  
- Oh. Não precisam me venerar por causa disso. - respondeu Chris sarcasticamente, recebendo então uma cotovelada de Rei. - Ouch... de qualquer forma, podemos ir a qualquer hora. Mas me dêem um tempo para recuperar um pouco de sono... - adicionou Strike Fiss, caindo na tigela de cereais.  
- ... ele é realmente único. - observou Rei, sob o olhar agora mais espantado de Makoto.

***  
Quase doze horas. Esse havia sido o tempo entre o acidente de Paolla Matsuura e onde Satori Ryu agora se localizava. Provavelmente, os demais já estavam começando a se acostumar com suas misteriosas viagens de treinamento, porém... porém não havia sido um treinamento que levara o Dragon Kishi da Lua a estar ali. Seus olhos rubros avistavam o horizonte azul, uma brisa salina acariciava seu rosto, e o Sol estava a despontar no Leste, tingindo as ondas do mar com um vermelho quase nefasto e profano, mas também sacro e revitalizador. Banhando-se nos primeiros raios solares, ele se virou na direção do motivo que o levara até aquele cais.  
- Sabe que lugar é esse, Seph? - perguntou Ryu, indicando algumas ruínas à sua direita. O selenita meneou a cabeça numa negativa. - Esta era a Torre StarLight. Onde várias coisas interessantes ocorreram. Ali. - ele falou, apontando para um lugar aparentemente comum. - Ali foi onde Eclypse morreu. São muitas lembranças.  
- Lembranças são sempre boas. Mostram nosso passado, nossa vida e o que aprendemos dela toda. - comentou Seph, quase alheio aos sentimentos que arrebataram o híbrido instantes antes. - Mas não foi para me mostrar o túmulo de Eclypse que me trouxe aqui.  
- Não. Não foi. - concordou Ryu, caminhando até as ruínas. - Mas é apropriado que ele seja a testemunha dos maiores traidores do Milênio de Prata. - afirmou o Dragon Kishi, seu olhar quase atravessando Seph. - Não estou certo, 'Destiny' Kishi?  
- Não sou um traidor, Silver. - respondeu Seph, ainda muito calmo para o gosto de Ryu. - E não quero entrar em detalhes quanto aos como e porquês de estar aqui. Eu vim por minha própria vontade.  
- Para quê? Fazer seus 'mistérios'? Para colocar a história em ordem? Qual é o final desta vez? - perguntou Ryu, sem diminuir a ironia em sua voz, o uniforme de Seph pouco ajudando a convencê-lo de que não fosse um Destiny Kishi. A função logo se tornava óbvia. - Qual é o final, Seph?  
- Não há um final. - murmurou Seph. - E não vim até aqui com você para ser insultado. Eu vim contar onde fica o Salão Prateado que você tanto procura, Silver. DISPOSTO a me ouvir? - perguntou ele agora com ironia.  
- E por que iria dizer isso?  
- Porque não sou um traidor, Silver. Nunca fui. Ninguém foi. Proteger o Tempo não significa alterá-lo a seu bel-prazer para que tudo dê certo e que os mocinhos vençam após uma árdua batalha. Não funciona assim. Nunca funcionaria assim. - respondeu Seph, seu olhar um tanto desapontado com a teimosia que Kyn às vezes proporcionava aos seus próprios aliados. Promessas e juramentos nada significavam diante do bem-estar do Tempo. - Observar sem interferir foi a primeira lição, mas alguns nunca aprendem... e precisam às vezes serem castigados.  
- O que quer dizer?  
- O que quero dizer é que Kyn está tão preocupada em recuperar suas preciosas memórias para saber onde está novamente o Salão Prateado que se esqueceu de verificar a essência do Tempo. Eu lhe digo o que está errado, Satori Ryu, Silver, Moon Dragon. O que está errado é ISSO! - esbravejou o selenita, indicando uma área qualquer do oceano.  
Moon Dragon apenas observou o local, como se alguma coisa fosse acontecer. Nada havia, mas Seph parecia estar confiante de que alguma coisa aconteceria realmente. Algo grande. Tão grande que se esqueceria de qualquer coisa para conseguir ajuda contra o que quer que fosse provocar o acontecimento. Assim, ele apenas observou. E esperou um minuto. Dois. Três. Quatro. Cinco. Seis... dez minutos e nada.  
- Afinal, O QUE era para estar ali? - perguntou Silver, observando agora que inclusive Seph estivera a olhar para o lugar indicado.  
- Isto. - respondeu apenas Seph, posicionando-se para manter seu equilíbrio. Em instantes, tudo começou a tremer.  
A Ligação de Ryu então explodiu, como se tudo estivesse errado. Como se o mundo inteiro estivesse errado. Era uma dor muito mais, uma presença muito maior do que ele podia lembrar das invasões de Dark Angel. Um efeito quase avassalador em seu espírito, enquanto seu corpo mal conseguia se sustentar diante da dor e do tremor que aumentava.  
Não demorou muito até se tornar um pequeno terremoto e algo realmente ruim acontecer. Os olhos do líder dos Dragon Kishi observaram algo que ele jamais esperava que fosse presenciar. Um enorme cristal começava a brotar do chão, como se fosse o prelúdio de um apocalipse.  
E não era também um cristal qualquer... de um material que ele lembrava de seu passado no Milênio de Prata. Erguendo-se, ele mostrava sua presença ao mundo, sua magnificência quase transparente dividindo os primeiros raios solares em centelhas de arco-íris. Uma imagem bela, não menos do que magna, a revelar-se.  
A julgar pela amplitude do estrondo de sua Ligação, Satori Ryu estava também certo de que não estava acontecendo apenas naquela parte do mundo, que não estava acontecendo apenas em Tóquio ou no Japão, mas no mundo inteiro. Ao mesmo tempo que era bela a imagem, ela era futurística e... errada. Não era para aquilo estar acontecendo, não era para nada daquilo estar acontecendo.  
Ainda que fosse para um mundo melhor, para Crystal Tokyo... estava errado. Estava errado. Os fins não justificam os meios. Não esses meios. Rangendo os dentes, Ryu se equilibrava na terra que se firmava, seus olhos capturando logo a essência do Senhor dos Cristais e demandando uma explicação simultaneamente a uma intervenção.  
Ele respondeu muito pouco, mas o suficiente para o líder dos Dragon Kishi. Muito mais do que o suficiente.  
- Algumas pessoas precisam aprender da forma mais difícil. - comentou Seph da Casa de Amber, Uranus Destiny Kishi.  
- Onde está o Salão? - foi a resposta de Moon Dragon para o que estava acontecendo diante de si.

***  
Ah! Mas como seria fácil a vida se tudo fosse fácil. Determinações não existiriam se tudo fosse fácil, se não houvessem dificuldades. São as dificuldades que no final formam todo o esforço, toda a exultação de ter vencido os obstáculos impostos. A vida por si só já é um desafio.  
Por mais que queiramos que as coisas fossem fáceis, estamos sempre procurando alguma tarefa, algo que nos engrandeça diante de nós mesmos. Para dizermos a alguém que conseguimos transpor obstáculos, que não somos facilmente desafiados e derrotados. Ao contrário, desafios cada vez mais difíceis e complexos se revelam todos os dias e muitos dos quais também são resolvidos. Cabe então a Murphy balancear parte desse curioso e excitante desafio da vida.  
Afinal, sabemos que nada é realmente fácil, sempre exigindo algum esforço nosso. Seja para transpor os obstáculos como para não criar outros em seu lugar. Por outro lado, algumas pessoas não possuem nem um pouco desse espírito aventureiro e sedento de desafios. Marty Genkage se alimentava desses desafios, enquanto outros preferiam manter-se o mais afastados possíveis para que jamais as dificuldades os alcancem.  
Kirisawa Kiriko não pertencia nem à uma classe e nem à outra. Ela gostava de desafios, afinal palavras-cruzadas e trânsito eram seu passatempo preferido. Porém também gostava muito de não ter desafios, assim sobrando mais tempo para seus passatempos não recomendados a pessoas com amor à vida. Claro que nem ela e nem uma pequena população sádica do planeta se incomodavam com isso.  
Porém, Murphy também existia para essas pessoas. Coisas fáceis são difíceis de aparecerem. Assim sendo, quando Kirisawa Kiriko, novata do CGISQADP - Clube de Guias de Intercâmbio Sádicas Que Adoram Dirigir Perigosamente (tm) - estava no aeroporto esperando suas novas vít... quer dizer, recém-chegados estudantes de intercâmbio, alguma coisa iria acontecer.  
Óbvio que tendo acontecido o que aconteceu na sua primeira experiência dentro do clube não seria algo que se tornaria a repetir. Olhando para os lados apenas para confirmar, não havia qualquer sinal de fumaça negra que daria origem a uma doida-varrida ultra-poderosa e nem mesmo lutadores de sumô que atrapalhariam uma fuga oportuna do local. Murphy, no entanto, não era uma manifestação muito bem conhecida pela novata.  
No caso, Murphy escolheu um avatar muito especial para que a vida de Kirisawa Kiriko se tornasse repleta de desafios. Principalmente para reerguer sua vida e/ou recuperar parte de sua personalidade quando o mundo desmoronasse na sua cabeça. Não literalmente, é claro. Este avatar, ao contrário do que muitos possam estar imaginando, não era um ficwriter agourento ou coisa parecida, mas estava muito próximo da profissão do primeiro. Esse avatar sorria para Kiriko no meio do aeroporto.  
Kiriko sorriu de volta, mesmo não entendendo bem o porquê de uma pessoa como aquela estar sorrindo para ela. Não era um conhecido, pelo que estava tentando se lembrar. Além disso, não era uma pessoa ruim... era até atraente. Será que a aceitaria como namorada?  
Mas também é óbvio que Murphy não agüenta às vezes guardar um segredo por muito tempo para observar melhor o desespero das pessoas. No caso, um par de olhos de serpente brilharam na direção de Kirisawa Kiriko, pouco antes do mundo desmoronar na sua cabeça. Agora literalmente.

***  
Só que Murphy não age apenas usando um avatar, como também ajuda esse avatar de outras formas. Claro que da pior forma possível para todos. Para 'equilibrar' os lados da balança. Por isso, enquanto o aeroporto caía na direção da cabeça de Kirisawa Kiriko para dar origem a mais um dos pilares de Crystal Tokyo, as pessoas que eram melhor capacitadas para prevenir tal desastre foram notificadas por uma forma quase inacreditável de premonição pré-catastrófica ou pré-apocalíptica para alguns.  
Esse aviso, por sua vez, veio na forma mais desagradável, porém indicadora de que não era algo onírico: dor. Uma dor intensa a abalar três pessoas naquele mesmo instante em que a Ligação de Satori Ryu explodiu num nível muito alto para manter qualquer tipo de restrição quanto a 'como parar de forma menos violenta quem causou isso', assim como a Ligação de Rei praticamente a impeliu a demolir a mesa para apaziguar a dor.  
Essas três pessoas, por alguma coincidência do destino mágico, estavam todas separadas, mas com uma forte indicação de onde deveriam ir para parar ou suavizar ao máximo aquela dor tão intensa que brotava em suas mentes e causava inclusive ferimentos em seus próprios corpos. A mente era realmente capaz de fazer coisas inacreditáveis, diria algum observador local que não estivesse próximo demais a alguns dos perigosos cristais a racharem o asfalto. Por outro lado, essas três pessoas agora estavam reunindo energias para irem ao foco de tanta dor.  
Um detetive, por assim dizer, iria logo procurar um ponto em comum entre essas três pessoas, caso soubesse que haveria uma ligação entre o surgimento de enormes cristais no meio de centenas de cidades e essa dor inexplicável que apenas essas três pessoas pressentiram. Mas esse mistério não era tão misterioso para Earth Destiny Kishi, provido de um sorriso único de vitória naquele instante.  
Essas três pessoas, no entanto, não sabiam de absolutamente nada, excetuando que havia REALMENTE sentido uma coisa MUITO ruim. Cada uma reagiu de sua forma, o que não foi muito diferente além de buscar ajuda para combater o mal eminente, apocalíptico e perverso que estava para surgir, arrebatando todo o universo conhecido da pior forma ainda desconhecida e que as impediam de dizer sem muitos pleonasmos.  
Acordar cuspindo sangue e sentindo uma dor terrível a dominar seu corpo, por exemplo, é uma situação que impede a escolha certa de palavras. Entretanto, a mente de Paolla Matsuura sabia perfeitamente o que aquilo estava significando ao avistar uma enorme edificação cristalina a alguns metros de sua janela.  
Outro exemplo é ter sofrido a pior dor que já tivera em sua vida toda e então concluir logo depois que não havia sido nada diante do susto que era ter seu braço quase arrancado por um monolito azul cristalino a brotar no chão de um cômodo de hotel a vários metros acima do solo. Essa, ao menos, era a opinião de Edson Kimura ao se chocar com um 'eu' interior até agora desconhecido em sua vida.  
Porém, de modo menos drástico que os anteriores, a situação de Seph não deixava de ser conflitante. Estando em seu uniforme e indicando já o seu despertar, ele estava muito mais ciente do que os dois brasileiros na questão sobre a causa de tamanha tormenta cerebral. Raciocinando rapidamente, ele logo somou às contradições que havia encontrado no Tempo no período em que estivera recuperando-se da sua batalha contra Kare o fator de ter sentido de forma tão brutal aquele desvio temporal.  
Ele havia se lembrado de seu batizado no Portal do Tempo, um rito que Sailor Pluto havia realizado quando os nomeara Destiny Kishi. Quando os nomeara como os guardiões do Tempo. Ele estava ligado ao empo, à sua própria essência. O que acontecia ao Tempo... ele podia perceber o que acontecia ao Tempo. Claro que teria sido melhor se fosse de forma menos dolorosa, mas a vida não é fácil, ne?  
Todavia, uma única fala representou a de todos eles, pronunciando-a em um uníssono que espantaria até mesmo a Art pelo sincronismo.  
- Problemas... - eles disseram, erguendo seus olhares num ponto em comum da nova geografia japonesa. Um enorme cristal prateado despontando a partir do aeroporto internacional.

***  
Problemas bem grandes. Aliás, grandes seria apenas um pequeno eufemismo diante da sensação que tinha recebido alguns instantes atrás e que ainda o atordoava. Porém, o que ele poderia fazer diante daquele problema tão grande? Se acreditasse em sonhos, ele decerto teria logo se transformado num ser super-poderoso aos sete anos de idade e não teria agora realmente algo com que se preocupar.  
- Sonhos são às vezes uma forma diferente de contar a verdade sobre si mesmo. - murmurou uma voz. Isso espantou Edson Makoto Kimura, principalmente pelo fato de que NÃO era uma voz dentro da sua mente e que ele REALMENTE estava escutando uma voz com todo aquele pandemônio na cidade.  
Por outro lado, podia ser apenas a sua imaginação pregando uma peça maior do que a do cristal dourado que mergulhara na sua cabeça e dera as mais indescritíveis histórias que poderia ter visto numa tela de cinema. Isso sem contar com a não-realmente-necessária 'autenticidade' na catarse com um público, já que seus músculos ainda estavam um tanto doloridos depois da última 'sessão da tarde'.  
- Quem disse isso? - perguntou ele, virando-se na direção de onde pensara ter ouvido a voz. Para então ter a certeza absoluta de que ele não havia realmente imaginado ter ouvido uma voz dizendo uma coisa daquelas como se nada estivesse acontecendo ao mundo naquele instante.  
Era uma garota, o que o fez estranhar muito. Quer dizer, agora estava virando um babe-o-magnet no Japão?!? Afinal, a garota não era uma garota apenas. Era uma garota BONITA. Possivelmente inteligente. E bonita. Vestia uma roupa um pouco justa. E ela era bonita. Era uma espécie de macacão rosa, não era? Bem, que importava se ela era bonita? Seus cabelos pareciam ser como uma suave cascata de fogo, e seus olhos... Ah! Seus olhos eram como duas pequenas jóias celestes.  
Ao mesmo tempo, pareciam duas esferas de vida flamejante que... que... que estavam olhando perigosamente na sua direção se ele continuasse a olhá-la daquela forma? De qualquer forma, ela era bonita, suas curvas bem... hmm... a saúde adverte que seria melhor analisar o que ela tinha a dizer.  
- Quem eu sou não importa. - respondeu a garota, novamente tendo a atenção para si de forma menos... apaixonada(?). - Tudo o que tem a fazer é pronunciar três palavrinhas para que seus desejos se tornem realidade e o mundo dos sonhos abrir seus portões para a sua presença.  
- Hmm... eu gosto desse enigma. Todos os tipos de desejos? - perguntou Edson, já imaginando que aquela seria sua tão prometida Belldandy. Embora ela não tenha (até onde ele sabia) saído de um espelho.  
- Apenas diga 'Venus Destiny Power', está bem? - resmungou a garota, desaparecendo num turbilhão de estilhaços de cristal.  
Vendo que não estava ferido, Edson apenas permaneceu observando o último lugar que a beldade havia aparecido... pouco antes de recobrar a plena consciência do que havia forçado-o a olhar para lá antes. Confirmar que não era um truque da sua mente. Ele sabia que não era, principalmente pela dor que sentia a parti do ferimento do seu braço, o cristal tendo tomado boa parte do quarto.  
- Só espero não precisar pagar por causa disso... - comentou o brasileiro, recordando-se das palavras proferidas pela bela garota dos sonhos. Não vendo o porquê de não fazer e tampouco o perigo que aquilo poderia significar, ele resolveu obedecer. - Ikuzo! VENUS DESTINY POWER!!!  
E então a maldição começou. Quer dizer, os portões do mundo dos sonhos se abriram diante do espírito aventureiro de Edson 'Cloud' Kimura para que seus desejos se tornassem realidade. Pelo menos quanto à parte sobre-humana para dirigir-se ao caos na Terra. (^^;)

***  
Por outro lado, se alguém podia concluir uma coisa quanto ao Senhor dos Cristais, essa coisa era refletida pelas exatas palavras de Satori Ryu ao ver uma sombra dourada indo velozmente na direção do aeroporto internacional de Tóquio sem nem mesmo ter dito o real propósito que o fizera perder a noite inteira numa caminhada sem fim que era a exata localização do maior tesouro que Ryu desejava naquele mesmo instante que era exatamente o Salão Prateado onde iria jogar sinuca, baseball ou boliche com a cabeça do desgraçado que estava atormentando a sua vida e a do mundo inteiro com cristais gigantes surgindo na superfície da Terra.  
Um passatempo agradável, por assim dizer. Ah! As palavras...  
- Ele É rápido. - concluiu o líder dos Dragon Kishi, transformando-se em seguida e adquirindo velocidade para alcançar a sua resposta quanto ao seu recente desejo por sangue. Literalmente.  
Ao mesmo tempo, Ami, Rei, Makoto, Minako, Usagi, Tux... quer dizer, Mamoru, Artemis, Luna, Akai, Lockheed e Kaya observavam uma mancha azulada no horizonte ao se reunirem para saberem das novidades de Chris-dormindo-na-tigela-de-cereais sobre os resultados da incrível pesquisa que fizera e também por causa do chamado de Ami pouco depois que os tremores começaram.  
Ami estava visivelmente preocupada, não apenas pelos cristais, por Chris estar praticamente se afogando na tigela de cereais com leite, pelos tremores sobrenaturais numa região onde eram comuns terremotos SEM crescimento de cristais e pelo simples fato de que isso a deixava preocupada por serem possivelmente uma obra dos Destiny Kishi dos quais sua reencarnada recém-descoberta irmã gêmea alguns segundos mais nova participara no passado. Sua preocupação foi refletida pela ligeira intensidade de energia que possuía em seu corpo ao correr na direção dos quartos de hóspedes do Templo Hikawa para tentar se certificar que o que estava pensando não estava acontecendo.  
Claro, todas as esperanças de Ami para que a mancha azulada que correra provavelmente na direção do mal de tudo que há não tivesse sido realmente sua recém-descoberta irmã gêmea reencarnada no Brasil haviam se despedaçado frente ao vazio do quarto. A cama ainda desfeita indicava que saíra correndo de lá para onde quer que fosse. O armário aberto, por sua vez, dizia que ela se trocara rapidamente para onde quer que fosse a sede do mal de tudo que há que causou possivelmente aqueles respingos de sangue no lençol que Rei iria reclamar por ser obrigada a lavar aquela mancha quando descobrisse. Não demorou muito até que lágrimas se formassem na mercuriana, suas emoções tendo sido elevadas diante dos acontecimentos e revelações naquele último mês.  
Numa tempestade de acontecimentos ao seu redor, ela mal conseguia pensar direito sobre o que fazer, tomando aos poucos a linha de raciocínio que possuía para não cometer um engano. Por outro lado, era com sua irmã com quem estava se preocupando e quem devia estar em maior perigo. Considerando ainda o passado da sua infância selenita, ela tinha motivos o suficiente para ficar preocupada.  
Definitivamente preocupada e com milhares de linhas de pensamento sobre o que fazer em seguida, Mizuno Ami apenas decidiu por correr o quanto antes para socorrer sua irmã - essa mesma, a reencarnada recém-descoberta que tornara-se amiga dela em pouco menos de dois dias de convivência e que trouxera um amigo com quem Mako-chan gostava de praticar um cooper estranho com armas e utensílios de cozinha a cada página que lia dos tais fanfics.  
Entretanto, ela não dera um passo sequer para fora do Hikawa Jinja, por maior que fosse a sua velocidade. Como se estivesse agora dentro de um daqueles fanfics perturbadores da Exodus FanFictions, ocorreu o famoso clichê de Murphy onde tudo começava a cair desesperadamente no abismo das emoções do cyberpunk. Em outras palavras, ela trombou com a pessoa que planejava agora quebrar o recorde de velocidade estabelecido por Seph da Casa de Amber.  
Em palavras ainda mais modestas, ela bateu de frente com Satori Ryu. Como Murphy estava com pressa, acabaram por não cair numa posição comprometedora, porém ambos com preocupação visível em seus rostos. Também não era por um possível comentário comprometedor que poderia vir dos demais que assistiam atônitos aos movimentos do líder dos Dragon Kishi e da mais inteligente das Senshi.  
Simplificando as nossas vidas, eles resumiram em menos de um minuto todo o trágico acontecimento sobre os tremores, os selenitas reencarnados recém-descobertos, os cristais e os desaparecimentos dos mesmos selenitas numa direção suspeita pela enorme edificação de cristal a despontar no meio de todos os cristais e que supostamente parecia pertencer ao mesmo lugar onde iria surgir a sede de Crystal Tokyo. Para o espanto geral dos que ali estavam e não compreendendo palavra alguma daquele japonês mais rápido que o famoso trem-bala. Excetuando Chris, que acordou com o barulho todo e não se afogou em sua perigosa tigela de cereais com leite.

***  
Silêncio. Um profundo silêncio que era apenas quebrado pela respiração de três pessoas naquele instante tão estranho do Tempo. Uma dessas pessoas podia ser o responsável pela destruição de quase uma galáxia inteira. Outra pela destruição permanente de uma das mais tradicionais formas de governo no Reino Negro. A última apenas poderia ser a culpada pelo maior desastre conhecido da humanidade.  
O primeiro apenas meneou a cabeça levemente, em profunda desaprovação e falta de qualquer idéia sobre o que viria a seguir. Cobrindo com a mão direita seus olhos azuis-acinzentados, seu cabelo negro e curto bagunçava-se ainda mais depois de vários dias de cativeiro. Seu nome era Henrique 'Ranma' Loyola e era um ficwriter brasileiro. Agora era Moon Fox, a.k.a. First Writer e Moon Destiny Kishi.  
O segundo apenas chorou em desalento e incapacidade de pronunciar com palavras a sensação de perdição na qual se encontrava. Ignorando hematomas e ferimentos leves, ele agora recusava-se olhar para o texto diante de si. Um pouco mais baixo que Henrique, seus olhos azuis refletiam a mesma umidade e tristeza que as de Moon Fox. Seu cabelo curto e castanho-escuro tentava em vão cobrir com a franja bagunçada o domínio de desespero que começava no âmago de seu ser. Seu nome era Hélio 'H-kun' Perroni Filho e era um outro ficwriter brasileiro. Agora era Silver Sky, a.k.a. Guardian of the First Silver Book e Jupiter Destiny Kishi, preparado para amaldiçoar a pessoa que deu aquele nome e a frase de transformação estúpidos que tinha.  
O terceiro estava apenas alheio a todas aquelas reações exageradas de seus companheiros, observando sua obra-prima colocada nas folhas de papel. Quando diziam que sua escrita não ficava muito atrás do quase apocalíptico final de todos os tempos com direito a personagens super-poderosos a nascerem de todos os cantos para a grande batalha celestial e garantir seu lugar no Inferno Tolariano (tm) onde Chibiusas dominariam o mercado de ações e seriam a divindade local, essas pessoas não estavam apenas brincando. Com um sorriso que ia de orelha a orelha, ele observava o quanto podia reverter uma péssima situação em alguma coisa muito, muito...  
- TERRÍVEL!  
- Nan da? - questionou o terceiro a Moon Fox, flexionando uma sobrancelha. - Mas está indo tudo de acordo com o plano...  
- Você quer dizer com o plano DELES, ne? - mencionou Henrique, observando suas três únicas esperanças surgirem repentinamente e serem açoitados mentalmente pela pena volúvel de Aleph. - Você PERCEBE o que está acontecendo?!? Ou essa tiara fritou de vez o que restou de seus miolos?  
- Ranma, Ranma, Ranma... você tem que aprender a ver o melhor lado das coisas. - afirmou Aleph, como se soubesse de alguma coisa que o ficwriter não tinha ainda percebido. - E se o enganei tão bem, os três não irão sequer perceber o que está acontecendo...  
- Quer se explicar de uma vez? - ordenou Moon Destiny Kishi, não suportando agora ver Silver Sky chorando daquela forma. E isso era uma cena TRISTE de se ver.  
- Simples! Muito simples na verdade. - colocou Aleph, produzindo um enorme diagrama de Tóquio do nada. Ele circulou então três pontos bem próximos. - Aqui estão Seph, Kyn e Firebird. Eles devem se encontrar quando chegarem simultaneamente neste ponto. - disse ele, circulando o aeroporto internacional. - Aqui está Art e também a tão venerada Krys-chan de Firebird. Você ainda se lembra do quanto ele idolatrava aquele pingente, ne?  
- Un. Mas continue logo com isso, que até aí não é nenhuma novidade. O que vem depois? - pediu Henrique, querendo saber o que estava por trás daquela prática suicida quase caótica de Aleph.  
- Ok, ok, ok... quando Art perceber que está em minoria, ele vai ter que chamar por Kare e Neko. Elas despertarão daqui a pouco e irão socorrê-lo e ESSA é a nossa oportunidade! Kyn, Seph e Firebird são imbatíveis quando estão juntos. Um pensa, o outro distrai e o último ataca. Tudo tão rapidamente que Art, Neko e Kare nem terão uma chance contra eles. Daí, eles vêm e resgatam a gente e depois MASSACRAMOS essa tríade distorcida dos Destiny Kishi.  
- ... - Henrique 'Ranma' Loyola nunca esteve tão sem palavras em suas duas vidas quanto naquele instante. Muitos diriam que isso era um presságio de um apocalipse, enquanto outros espirrariam cinqüenta vezes seguidas e outros ainda diriam que era um sinal de boa sorte.  
Aparentemente Aleph pertencia ao último grupo, enquanto Silver Sky chorava agora mais alto e preparado para um eminente homicídio. Aleph, com seus olhos verdes-acinzentados a brilharem sem limites e seu cabelo negro levemente bagunçado a irradiar o poder de um deus através de uma simples caneta, esperava agora seus elogios.  
Infelizmente(?), Moon Fox continuou sem palavras por um bom tempo e Silver Sky continuava a chorar. Havia um detalhe que Aleph não percebera devido ao tempo que não permanecera para analisar o novo Art. Um Art que simplesmente não era mais o mesmo que o de vinte mil anos atrás, quando ainda estavam sob o domínio do Milênio de Prata. Ele agora tinha olhos de serpente, traiçoeiros e inteligentes como nunca. Dotados de um brilho de perseverança e determinação para alcançar seus mais absurdos sonhos. Sonhos de cristal.

***  
Art, por sua vez, estava rindo como nunca. Ele estava feliz depois de tantos anos, depois de tanta espera. Seus sonhos estavam se tornando agora em realidade. Pura realidade. Foi com enorme satisfação que ele observava o crescimento dos cristais que um dia seriam a base de sua Crystal Tokyo. De sua tão sonhada e utópica (argh!) Crystal Tokyo.  
Um mundo sem violências, sem guerras, sem crimes... onde apenas haveria paz, amor e justiça. O mundo maravilhoso que ele mesmo visitara. Um mundo que havia sido então destruído com a invasão de Dark Angel, que havia sido desmanchado, apagado de sua existência com a morte de elementos muito importantes para a sua vinda.  
E agora, tudo estava voltando. E voltando numa taxa muito melhor do que a anterior, em sua opinião. Definitivamente, a ação de Destiny Kishi na Linha Temporal era capaz de modificar algumas das coisas mais interessantes que podia imaginar. Essas coisas interessantes refletiam, por exemplo, na verdadeira realização do mundo de cristal e beleza de Art. Uma vinda bem acelerada por sinal.  
Assim, ele estava feliz. Seu sonho estava se tornando completo a cada instante e faltaria pouco até ele ser concluído pelas mãos hábeis dos Destiny Kishi que ficaram no Salão Prateado. Earth Destiny Kishi agora não se importava com qualquer coisa. Que viessem dragões, youmas, bakemonos, Dragon Kishi, Noble Kishi, Senshi... viesse o que viesse, nada importava. Ele estava feliz e estava gargalhando de felicidade. Nada poderia agora impedir a vinda de Crystal Tokyo. Absolutamente... NADA!  
Olhando ao seu redor, ele observava as pessoas gritando e correndo em pânico, assustadas demais com a vinda do Novo Mundo. Levaria um tempo até que se acostumassem, até que percebessem a realidade de uma utopia idealizada por milênios. Ao seu lado, estava uma garota tão assustada quanto os demais e que correria muito caso Art não estivesse segurando seu braço com força.  
- Eu realmente não queria chegar a esse ponto, mas você é importante para as próximas fases de meu plano. - mencionou Art para a garota, um sorriso vitorioso estampado em sua face. - Em breve, tudo vai mudar.  
Kirisawa Kiriko apenas continuou a gritar em pavor, enquanto seus olhos registravam atônitos a destruição do aeroporto e enormes pedaços de aço e concreto caindo perto dela. Art, por sua vez, mantinha sua atenção para os cristais, que subiam na direção do céu como se magnetizados, vislumbrados pelo aparecer do Despertar do Mundo.  
Aquele era apenas o primeiro estágio. Ele esperou tanto tempo... tanto tempo... lágrimas de alegria formavam-se em seus olhos esmeraldinos, enquanto um pilar azulado de cristal surgia no centro do aeroporto. Kiriko continuava a gritar em pânico, não percebendo a verdadeira grandeza daquele lugar. Em pouco tempo, aglomerados de cristais se formavam como pedaços de quartzo abertos ao mundo. Art sorria cada vez mais.  
O local não havia sido escolhido por acaso, tendo sido calculado em primeira instância sobre o maior paradigma dos traidores. Ele completaria assim um trauma, ainda que pequeno sobre suas mentes fragilizadas por suas ilusões, por todos aqueles anos em que estivera observando. Os primeiros raios solares já começavam a atingir os destroços do aeroporto e sendo também testemunhas do amanhecer da nova era.  
Dividindo-se, multiplicando-se, os raios iluminavam por completo aquele local através dos cristais. Nunca mais haveria uma noite em que a Escuridão fosse tomar conta. Não mais haveria um lado negro no coração humano. Não mais... não mais. Art banhava-se naquela gama infinita de cores e luzes, como se pertencesse a uma paisagem divina. E ele agora apenas sorria, por sua voz ser incapaz de manifestar a tão inesperada alegria de seu coração. Uma alegria que seria completa em alguns instantes.  
- CHOTTO MATE!!! - gritou uma voz. Feminina. Como Art premeditara.  
- Enfim, você veio... - comentou Art, seu sorriso sendo uma pequena amostra da concretização de seu sonho.  
- Atashi wa Jikan no Senshi Mercury Destiny Kishi! - ela continuou, SEM fazer determinadas seqüências de movimentos comuns às Senshi.  
- Eu já sei quem é você, Kyn. - comentou Art, virando-se para trás. Acima do pilar principal, lá estava a figura que esperava para completar seu sonho. Para que tudo se tornasse inteiro.  
Ainda segurando Kiriko com sua mão esquerda, ele moveu seu braço direito, como se estivesse brincando com uma capa invisível. Uma centelha de luzes voltou a cobrir sua imagem, enquanto seu uniforme de Destiny Kishi aparecia em seu corpo. Em seguida, algo inesperado por Kyn.  
- Earth Destiny Power... - sussurrou o selenita, seus olhos esmeraldinos jamais deixando de observar a expressão do rosto de Kyn.  
A terra começou a tremer, despedaçando-se diante das palavras de Earth e logo formando gigantescos blocos castanhos em pleno ar. Kyn agora percebia que Art estava muito mais forte do que anteriormente. Muito ainda sendo um eufemismo. Art também estava determinado a concluir qualquer que fosse seu plano e a presença dele agora não a surpreendia mais. Depois de Kare, ela agora esperava qualquer coisa dos selenitas sobreviventes.  
Suas faixas continuavam a brincar com o vento, enquanto seus olhos azuis observavam a seqüência de transformação de Art atentamente. Era algo diferente. Muito diferente do que ela poderia esperar. Não demorou muito até que uma armadura castanha rompesse dos blocos de terra, juntando-se em seguida e sobrepondo o uniforme dos Destiny Kishi. A armadura, por sua vez, lembrou muito a Kyn sobre as imagens do Príncipe Endymion pouco antes do baile fatídico na Lua.  
- Watashi wa Jikan no Senshi Earth Destiny Kishi. - disse Art, jogando para trás uma capa branca. - Crystal Tokyo wo kono te ni...  
- Não se eu impedir! - gritou uma outra voz. Masculina. Como Art também premeditara. - Watashi wa Jikan no Senshi Venus Destiny Kishi!  
- Firebird! - gritou Kyn em reconhecimento. Agora estava começando a ficar mais tranqüila. Saltando numa pirueta de cima de seu posto, ela se juntava ao Destiny Kishi que saía das sombras.  
Firebird... ela realmente não esperava encontrá-lo naquele lugar. Mas estava satisfeita que tivesse. Não queria envolver as Senshi naquela batalha, principalmente porque os Dragon Kishi viriam atrás e Chris agiria com insensatez diante de Earth Destiny Kishi. Uma aura azulada a cobria, preparando-a para o ataque de Art. Ela sabia quem ela devia atacar agora. Sabia quem era o mestre dos fantoches - ou pingüins, tartarugas e o que mais eles traziam do zoológico.  
As faixas alaranjadas de Firebird tangiam às vezes com as de Kyn, enquanto Art parecia apenas estar esperando por mais alguém. Kyn imaginou que fosse Chronos, uma das pessoas que talvez conseguiriam parar o estágio avançado de treinamento que Art devia ter se imposto desde a queda do Milênio de Prata. Por outro lado, Chronos devia ter acabado de se Despertar e talvez não ajudasse muito.  
Percebendo que estava fugindo sua mente da batalha, ela voltou a olhar para Firebird, que parecia estar agindo como ela se lembrava. Um olhar flamejante de raiva indicava que Art seria o responsável por algo muito doloroso. Porém, ela sabia que ele sabia que ela sabia que ele sabia que antes de qualquer vingança ou punição, eles deveriam impedir Art a todo custo de alterar a Linha do Tempo daquela forma. Deviam parar... Crystal Tokyo.  
Uma aura em chamas parecia cobrir o pássaro de fogo, o brilho dourado a emancipar o poder de seu Elemento. Metal restante do aeroporto retorcia-se diante da vontade de Venus Destiny Kishi, que começava a ultrapassar os limites de um Aceito. Notificando que seria perigoso estar próxima dele, Kyn recuou um pouco, permitindo que seu próprio Elemento se formasse em suas mãos. Não havia muito tempo, por alguma ironia do destino, e deveria terminar aquela batalha o mais rapidamente possível.  
- Esperando alguém, Art? - resmungou Firebird, formando uma corrente prateada em suas mãos. Ela parecia pulsar com vida, o brilho dourado de Firebird estendendo-se por ela.  
- Hai... - respondeu Art, surpreendendo os dois Destiny Kishi. - Mas parece que não virá. Não faz mal. - ele completou, sorrindo novamente. Um brilho arcano começou a se formar em sua mão livre, enquanto esta tomava a katana em suas costas. - CRYSTAL WEAPON! KASUNAGI NO TSURUGI!!!  
A katana de Art então se despedaçou, confundindo Firebird e Kyn por um instante. No outro instante, a aura de Art partiu o cabo da sua katana quando ele a soltou. Os pedaços dela se espalhavam por todos os cantos, o cabo permanecendo imóvel no chão. Entretanto, Art estava confiante, o que deixava Mercury e Venus Destiny Kishi confusos sobre o que fazer além de observar os eventos. Foi então que perceberam que o ar se movimentava ao redor de Art.  
Os estilhaços da katana circulavam seu antigo senhor, refletindo uma luz acastanhada para todos os lados. Um círculo de luz avermelhada formou-se ao redor dele, incluindo também a sua refém. Não demorou até um bloco imenso de cristal castanho aparecer acima da cabeça do Destiny Kishi.  
Tocando com o indicador o cristal, este explodiu, obrigando os dois outros Destiny Kishi a cobrirem seus olhos para não se ferirem muito com os fragmentos. Em seguida, puderam apenas observar uma katana nas mãos de Art, formada a partir daquele único pedaço de cristal. Não... Kyn corrigiu a si mesma, pois era uma espada maior que uma katana. Uma tachi.  
Inconscientemente, ambos os Destiny Kishi recuaram diante de Art. Um poder muito superior ao próprio selenita emanava daquela tachi arcana. Quando e como Art havia conseguido tal arma era ainda um mistério a ser resolvido. Mas que ambos gostariam MUITO de resolver DEPOIS que Art estivesse literalmente a sete palmos abaixo da terra. Seu olhar quase insano de felicidade e vitória absoluta indicava que não seria impedido por palavras. Apenas a morte o pararia de trazer Crystal Tokyo.  
- As you would say... it's party time! - falou Earth Destiny Kishi, erguendo a tachi cega na direção o céu e causando tremores na terra.  
Seu sorriso obviamente apenas perturbou os dois Destiny Kishi que agora esperavam por um milagre.

***  
Por outro lado, muitos dizem que anjos são um milagre divino que apareceriam de tempos em tempos para trazer a Paz ou o Juízo Final, mas que traziam em seus objetivos o bem-estar da boa humanidade. No caso, já havia sido revelado um anjo algum tempo atrás. Um anjo negro que trouxera o caos na Terra, após a vinda de um anjo da esperança. E embora tudo isso fosse bonito, apenas seria preciso que o anjo da esperança superasse o anjo negro.  
Entretanto, o anjo negro não estava mais ali, apenas a sombra de todos os seus atos tenebrosos e vis sobre a alma humana. Porém, o anjo da esperança ainda estava ali. Sempre esteve presente no coração humano, transcendendo agora sua existência na forma de uma pessoa. Na forma de um anjo. E esse anjo estava agora prestes a combater as sombras do anjo negro.  
A luz contra as sombras, as sombras contra a luz. Seria uma batalha eterna da qual ela jamais pensaria agora em desistir. Ela tinha esperanças. Esperanças para todos. Não, não estava vendendo. Suas esperanças refletiam nas pessoas ao seu lado. No que cada um acreditava, no que todos acreditavam. Um mundo, um futuro onde não seria necessário ter esperanças. Onde o Mal jamais os tocaria.  
Esse era o mundo que buscavam. Um futuro melhor para as crianças, velhos e adultos. Para todos. Esse mundo maravilhoso podia ser reduzido a duas palavras, no entanto. Crystal Tokyo. E agora o anjo da esperança era obrigado a destruir esse mesmo sonho. Todavia, não era a mesma Crystal Tokyo que acreditavam. Era a Crystal Tokyo distorcida pela mente de um ser malévolo. O anjo tinha plena certeza daquilo, pois uma utopia jamais chegaria repentinamente trazendo desespero e pavor no coração das pessoas.  
Tsukino Usagi estava certa disso e estava preparada para combater o mal que assolara o mundo naquele instante. Entretanto, uma preocupação transparente sobre o bem-estar de todos podia ser visto na expressão de seu rosto ao olhar os demais. Ela não queria que nenhum deles se ferisse, ao mesmo tempo que sabia que seria incapaz de lutar contra esse mal sem o apoio deles nos momentos mais críticos.  
Ela crescera e aprendera com eles. Tuxedo Kamen, Sailor Mercury, Sailor Mars, Sailor Jupiter, Sailor Venus, Moon Dragon, Mars Dragon, Saturn Dragon, Luna, Artemis, Lockheed, Kaya... todos eles. Inclusive os que ali não estavam. Neptune Dragon, Uranus Dragon, Jupiter Dragon, Venus Dragon, Pluto Dragon, Earth Dragon... Noble Kishi... todos eles. Todos.  
Não havia então espaço em seu coração para dúvidas e medos. Ela iria combater o mal que atormentava as pessoas naquele instante. Por mais difícil que fosse, por mais impossível que parecesse... ela iria combater. Ao lado deles. Estando eles juntos de si ou em seu coração. Ela iria, não importasse qual fosse o preço que tivesse que pagar.  
- Moon Eternal MAKE UP!!! - gritou Tsukino Usagi.  
Ela não era mais agora Tsukino Usagi, a garota medrosa que gostaria apenas de se casar e ter filhos numa casa comum e tendo uma vida comum ao lado de seu amado Chiba Mamoru. Ela era Tsukino Usagi, Sailor Moon, Princesa Serenity... um anjo da esperança. Uma guerreira do Amor e a Justiça. Porém não era piedade e compaixão que estavam presentes em seus olhos azuis. Era a pura e simples determinação necessária para sempre seguir em frente.  
A tropa de oito dos mais fortes guerreiros selenitas foi então liderada pelo seu espírito de combate. Confiante, ela abriu a porta da sala, preparada para ir enfrentar o mal ao lado de seus amigos mais queridos. Com um passo firme, ela iniciou sua jornada.  
E então parar temporariamente devido a uma pessoa bloqueando o caminho. Entretanto, não era uma pessoa qualquer. Para um alívio oculto de todos, tampouco era o anjo negro. Mas uma pessoa que trazia em seu olhar noites de insônia e uma determinação sem limites para alcançar os limites da realidade. Como se tivesse lutado no céu e no inferno para trazer alguma coisa deveras importante.  
Roupas gastas que pareciam ter sido consumidas em dias o que levaria anos para chegarem a tal estado cobriam-no por completo, uma camada de neve e outra de terra a cobrirem seus ombros e completar a sua fadiga. Entretanto, ele estava ali de pé, como se a anunciar algo muito importante. Nenhum dos guerreiros sequer pronunciou uma palavra, ainda que tivessem certeza de que aquela pessoa não esperaria encontrar de frente numa sala de um templo shinto a presença de nove guerreiros selenitas que pertenciam às lendas urbanas de Tóquio no presente atual.  
- Vão. Eu explico mais tarde. - falou a figura, abrindo caminho e dirigindo-se para outro canto do templo.  
Sailor Moon acenou com a cabeça, voltando à sua jornada após tropeçar no pequeno degrau do templo e sendo amparada por Tuxedo Kamen. Moon Dragon, entretanto, continuou a liderança, não diminuindo a chama de combate e confiança do grupo. Em seguida, se dirigiram a uma enorme edificação de cristal nos arredores do aeroporto internacional de Tóquio.

***  
- Earth Power Hurricane!!! - gritou Art, desvencilhando do chão vários fragmentos de rocha.  
Firebird saltou para o alto do cristal principal, movendo sua corrente prateada para diminuir os pedaços de rocha. Escapando ileso, ele sabia porém que Art estava agora agindo como gato/serpente, brincando com sua presa antes de arrebatar a vida deles. Quer dizer, ele estava com quase a plena certeza de que, tendo atingido seus objetivos, Art não estaria agora preocupado em conseguir mais Destiny Kishi para alterar a Linha Temporal. Por outro lado, isso era um péssimo sinal para a sua vida.  
Kyn corria para a esquerda, a direção oposta de Firebird, concentrando sua própria energia em seu Water Flash. Ainda incerta sobre a funcionalidade de seu golpe perante a nova energia surpreendente de Art, ela sabia que agora não era um momento de hesitações. Tanto ela quanto Venus Destiny Kishi sabiam que havia pouco tempo para tanto. Se Crystal Tokyo continuasse surgindo naquele ritmo, haveria pouco o que fazer para extraí-lo da Linha Temporal.  
Eles TINHAM que conseguir deter Art. Apenas isso importava, não incomodando o preço que teriam que pagar para que Crystal Tokyo fosse impedida. Todavia, ambos estavam começando a se cansar, enquanto Art nem parecia estar se esforçando na batalha. Olhando um pouco distante, Kyn observava a quarta Silver Chain que Firebird convocava para atingir sem sucessos a defesa de Art.  
Realmente, ela tinha acordado com o pé esquerdo naquele dia. Mas o que poderia ter mudado tanto assim o selenita com quem se afeiçoara no passado? Art nunca havia sido tão violento quanto estava sendo naquele momento. Quer dizer, pelo menos em termos de trazer a realidade ao caos e usar ainda uma refém que estava muito mais bem protegida do que outra coisa. Aliás, a refém era um fator curioso para Paolla.  
Quais eram os motivos da refém? Afinal, Art estava com poder suficiente para destruí-los num piscar de olhos e sem precisar de uma refém. Era um enigma entre muitos, as interrogações jamais sendo solucionadas. Antes disso, porém, havia o problema da defesa de Art ser tão forte quanto o ataque desde que adquirira a katana de cristal. Qualquer que fosse a constituição mágica daquela arma, era muito eficiente contra seus Water Flash e as Silver Chain de Firebird.  
- ART! - gritou Kyn, chamando a atenção do selenita. Esse foi o momento perfeito para Firebird, que mergulhou de onde estava para o lado de Earth Destiny Kishi. - WATER FLASH!!!  
Surpreendido pelo ataque de Kyn e pela súbita presença de Firebird, Art sorria internamente pela imprevisibilidade que estavam adquirindo com a batalha. Acabaria por trazer resultados deveras interessantes. Claro que eles ainda não tinham a mesma experiência que vinte mil anos traziam para o campo de batalha. Assim, ele não apenas conseguiu desviar-se da esfera azul de energia de Kyn como também aplicar um golpe deveras doloroso com sua tachi cega no abdômen de Firebird, arremessando-o ao longe com o impacto.  
Firebird cuspiu sangue, porém manteve um sorriso estranho em seus lábios. Quando Art olhou para a corrente de Firebird, ele entendeu o porquê de tal sorriso. A corrente estava presa em Kirisawa Kiriko, a sua refém. Com um puxão inesperado para Art, a sua carta extra no jogo havia sido retirada por Firebird. Mas isso também não importava a Earth Destiny Kishi. Ele havia já colocado sua outra carta no baralho.  
Kiriko ainda estava no meio do ar, sendo puxada pela corrente de Firebird, quando Art ergueu sua mão. Naquele instante, cinco pessoas gritaram de dor. Uma dor intensa a atingir diretamente seus cérebros com uma violência sem limites. Três dessas pessoas estavam no Salão Prateado, gemendo devido à intensa dor e tentando a todo custo consertar a Linha Temporal ao mesmo tempo que evitavam os olhos bisbilhoteiros de suas carcereiras.  
A quarta pessoa havia sido Kirisawa Kiriko. E embora ela não estivesse com uma tiara em sua cabeça, a dor não sendo tão grande quanto a que as três pessoas anteriores deviam estar sentindo, ela sentia uma dor inacreditável em seu abdômen. Suas mãos tremiam, enquanto sua mente recusava-se a olhar qualquer coisa que não fossem os olhos de Firebird. Tristes, muito tristes eram os dela. Finalmente havia se lembrado. Finalmente o havia encontrado. Mas que tragédia o destino reservava para seu coração.  
Com olhos em lágrimas, ela mal conseguia suportar a dor e instintivamente tentou colocar sua mão trêmula sobre o local de tanta dor. Por que Firebird estava tão chocado? Por que aquelas lágrimas tão tristes? A realização era breve para ela, Kirisawa Kiriko, para a Krys-chan de Firebird da Casa de Shine. Sua mão não encontrara apenas o sangue em seu abdômen, como a origem de tamanha dor. Ainda envolta pela corrente prateada de Firebird, ela sabia que aquilo que tocava com gentileza devia ser a ponta de algum cristal. Não um, nem dois... ela decerto havia caído num dos amontoados de cristais. Malditos eles fossem... agora que finalmente o havia encontrado...  
Firebird não conseguiu dizer uma palavra, tendo sido a quinta e mais afetada pessoa. Um brilho dourado refletia-se de sua testa, evidenciando a Tiara de Raguel colocada com muita agilidade por Art. E aquele havia sido o preço da sua ousadia em tentar resgatar a única pessoa que amava, a sua única Belldandy. A única que seria capaz de preencher seus sonhos e seu coração.  
Ele agora a olhava atônito, o sangue dela a verter da enorme ferida, os cristais a espetarem-na como se fossem lanças num corpo qualquer. Mas não era qualquer uma, era a SUA, A SUA Krys-chan. Seu pingente dourado parecia partir seu coração ao meio, sendo agora tão pesado, tão pesado... E agora, tão fraco e fragilizado, Firebird apenas conseguia dizer uma coisa. Uma coisa apenas que saía do fundo de sua alma.  
- KRYS-CHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN!!! - gritou ele, correndo na direção de seu único amor. Ele ignorava agora a Tiara de Raguel, para o espanto de Art, mas também apenas se importava com Kiriko. "Tão pouco tempo, tão pouco tempo..." lamentava-se o selenita. Nenhuma dor afligia mais a sua alma do que a da perda de sua amada Krys-chan...  
- Fire-kun... - sussurrou Kiriko, cerrando aos poucos seus olhos diante do mundo ao seu redor. - ... ai shiteru yo.  
- KRYS-CHAN!!! KRYS-CHAN!!! - gritou Firebird, não sentindo sequer quando suas lágrimas começaram a cair sobre o corpo de sua Krys-chan, de sua Kirisawa Kiriko-chan.  
- ... isso não é tocante, Kyn-chan? - perguntou Art, cinicamente.  
- Urusai, Art. - rosnou a Destiny Kishi, não acreditando em suas próprias palavras ou mesmo no comportamento de Earth Destiny Kishi.  
- ... você... - murmurou Venus, lançando adagas pelo olhar para Art, soltando então o braço de sua única Belldandy. Um tom de ameaça era o que mais chamava atenção em sua voz que soluçava diante do esforço que agora era falar. - ... pagar caro. - completou Firebird, segurando com firmeza a corrente. Esta se desvencilhou da garota, colocando-a gentilmente no chão, após levantar com cuidado dos cristais.  
- Acho que não. - brincou Art, erguendo sua tachi na direção de Firebird. Kyn apenas conseguiu observar espantada para as rochas que voavam em direção a Firebird, enquanto a tiara que ela pensara existir apenas em seus sonhos brilhava cada vez mais, como se sob o comando do selenita.  
Firebird, entretanto, havia sofrido mais do que era possível imaginar para seu estado atual de Despertar. Mas sua mente vívida era incapaz de registrar qualquer coisa que não fossem os olhos umedecidos de sua amada na sua direção. Ah! O sangue, o sangue... aquela imagem jamais sairia de sua mente. E essa imagem demandava um preço. Um preço que apenas Art poderia pagar. Apenas Art. Um preço de sangue.  
Kyn concentrava sua terceira Water Flash, embora estivesse certa de que não agüentaria por muito tempo. Agora, ela estava desejando que as Senshi estivessem ali. E os Dragon Kishi. E os Noble Kishi. Qualquer um capaz de parar Art. Ou Firebird, antes que ele se machucasse seriamente. Esse último pensamento acabou por ser ignorado por Paolla, que agora tinha a certeza de que não importava realmente para Firebird. O nome que ele gritou tantas vezes havia sido o mesmo que poderia se lembrar dele sussurrando com ternura aos ventos de Plutão durante o Milênio de Prata.  
A situação não estava muito boa, Art tendo desenvolvido uma velocidade que poderia até mesmo ser comparada à de Seph. Era inacreditável! Ela mal tivera tempo de perceber a presença de Art aproximando-se de Firebird. Ou mesmo quando ele o socou em seu abdômen. Ou quando chutou as pernas e depois as costas. Ou ainda quando arremessou o recém-despertado selenita na direção do cristal principal.  
Estava realmente rápido. Quando Kyn conseguiu perceber alguma coisa, Firebird já estava com vários ferimentos e ela não duvidava que muitos deles iriam causar hematomas que durariam dias. Se Firebird sobrevivesse. Em seguida, Art já estava muito próximo DELA. E então Paolla desistiu de seu Water Flash. Quem ela pensava enganar? Art estava muito forte e mesmo que seu ataque o atingisse, ele decerto não sentiria.  
- Desistindo? - perguntou Art, sorrindo. Kyn apenas olhou para o lado, um pouco envergonhada pela sua própria fraqueza. Não adiantava ser mais esperta se seu ataque não servisse para nada. - É até melhor... agora podemos ir para casa, Kyn-chan. - concluiu o selenita, colocando sua mão sobre o ombro de Kyn.  
Ela simplesmente mexeu o ombro violentamente, como se não quisesse que Earth Destiny Kishi a tocasse. Ele suspirou diante daquela reação. Ainda havia muito de Paolla e Kyn que haveria de compreender.  
- Vamos... vamos para casa. - disse suavemente o selenita.  
- MATE! - gritou uma voz. Masculina.  
- Está atrasado. - afirmou Art, observando uma figura no alto do pilar de cristal.  
- Teki zai teki sho. - comentou Paolla, aproveitando o momento para dar uma rasteira em Art. Em seguida, ela pulou para perto da base de cristal.  
Ao alto, Seph da Casa de Amber apenas podia sorrir quando via um certo grupo de pessoas movendo-se no horizonte. Art também sorria, enquanto recolhia Firebird pelo colarinho. Seu sonho estava próximo de ser concretizado. Que trouxessem dragões, youmas, bakemonos, Elementais, Aceitos... nada interviria. Seu sorriso apenas aumentou diante da presença de Seph. E agora apenas faltava Chronos.


	21. Shattered Illusions

Episódio 20: Shattered Illusions

" And he remembered the fire blazing from his hands, seeing the winged men  
who held the guns and perched high above the floor annihilated from  
existence by the white-hot power. By his power.  
The darkness had fallen then. "  
-= Alan Harnum, Waters Under Earth =-

- Makenai, ne, Art-kun? - disse com ironia o garoto sobre um pilar de cristal, faixas verde-escuras a balançarem sob o vento presas em sua cintura e um olhar frio em seu rosto.  
A resposta de Art à afronta do selenita foi a de se erguer e chutar para longe o corpo de Firebird. Ele não esperava que Seph fosse aparecer apenas no instante em que fosse levar Kyn e Firebird para o Salão Prateado, embora estivesse satisfeito que o Destiny Kishi tivesse aparecido. Mas ele ainda tinha muitas cartas escondidas na sua manga (não literalmente), não hesitando em utilizar qualquer meio para atingir seus objetivos. Como Pluto mesmo dissera várias vezes, os fins justificavam os meios.  
- Vocês vão voltar comigo. - disse Art, não como uma ordem, mas como um fato a ser realizado em breve. - Ou querem ver seus outros 'amiguinhos' traidores como Firebird serem mortos pelos métodos da Santa Inquisição humana? Kyn? Seph?  
Ambos os Destiny Kishi permaneceram imóveis por um tempo. Dessa vez, Art estava optando por utilizar uma tática menos física, mas muito mais perigosa. Sem mencionar frustrante, pois Kyn já desconfiava que Art não conseguiria reunir o poder suficiente para fazer Crystal Tokyo aparecer daquela forma, mesmo com seus vinte mil anos de experiência. Tudo estava dando errado e a conversa de Art apenas demonstrava que ele estava muito acima do que ela poderia conseguir atingir.  
Ele estava decidido a levá-los para o Salão Prateado desde o início, sendo talvez a única razão de não ter matado nenhum dos três ainda. A situação estava realmente crítica. Porém, Paolla notou também um fator deveras interessante sobre a mudança do comportamento de Art após o súbito aparecimento de Seph.  
Estaria ele com medo? Medo de que seu plano falhasse devido à presença do uraniano? Qualquer que fosse a resposta, Kyn agora tinha tempo o suficiente para pensar. Aceitar ainda era a sua melhor opção, ainda que fosse obrigada a colocar aquelas tiaras terríveis que pertenceram um dia aos seus sonhos. Mas claro que era apenas parte do aviso de Silver Sky e Moon Fox, duas das pessoas que ela tinha certeza de estarem nas mãos de Art, Neko e Kare. Com isso, já seriam oito dos dez Destiny Kishi trabalhando para a concretização do plano de Art. Metade sendo o suficiente para trazer aquele caos no arquipélago japonês.  
Mas oito... oito talvez pudessem equilibrar novamente a Linha Temporal, ainda que distorcida pela visão de Art sobre Crystal Tokyo. Era algo arriscado... mas seriam cinco contra três. Cinco. A metade novamente. Ela se recusava a acreditar que Moon Fox e Silver Sky estivessem trabalhando para Art sem ser contra a própria vontade. Ao menos, era o que deduzia do sonho que não era mais um simples sonho.  
- Com medo de quem possa vir atrapalhar a sua festa, Art-kun? - Seph perguntou com ironia em sua voz, finalmente saltando de cima do cristal para cair ao lado de Kyn. - Mesmo com seus vinte mil anos de experiência, você não conseguiria ganhar de Moon Dragon.  
- Sabe tão bem quanto eu que prudência nunca é demais, Seph. - disse Art, sorrindo. - E ainda estou com a vantagem de Firebird, Moon Fox, Silver Sky e Aleph.  
- Aleph? - estranhou Paolla, não se recordando dele em seus sonhos.  
- Hai. - respondeu Art. - Nenhum deles irá se machucar (muito) se vierem comigo por livre e espontânea vontade. Como preferirem, pois eu tenho ainda meus meios de levá-los à força. Sabem muito bem do que sou capaz.  
Como se para demonstrar, ele ergueu uma vez mais sua mão direita, causando o súbito despertar de Firebird ao mundo dos vivos. Um enorme choque se passava em sua mente e Kyn não duvidava que Moon Fox, Silver Sky e... pelos kamis, Aleph estivessem sofrendo o mesmo. Ele convulsionou, o que obrigou Paolla a agir mais como ela mesma, correndo para verificar o estado atual de Firebird.  
Uma aura dourada o envolveu, pouco depois desfazendo a sua transformação. O choque então foi repercutido na brasileira, observando que o venusiano não era ninguém menos do que seu amigo Edson Makoto Kimura. O que ele estava fazendo ali, ela não precisava mais perguntar. Daniel também havia vindo misteriosamente para o Japão, assim como Ricardo, ela mesma, Martin... Se Ricardo fosse Silver Sky e Martin fosse Moon Fox, as últimas palavras de Art explicariam o desaparecimento. Daniel somente poderia ser Aleph e isso apenas pioraria o quadro.  
Mas claro que isso seria uma hipótese absurda. Todos os Destiny Kishi se conhecerem pela Internet e repentinamente serem tragados ao mundo real por meio de uma mágica esquecida por milênios para lutar contra o mal de tudo que há. Embora essa frase fosse estranha, a mente de Kyn parecia estar não ignorando isso por completo. Todos eles eram escritores, tiveram um interesse em comum relacionado à escrita. Mas eles e boa parte do mundo.  
Só que boa parte do mundo não sofria de estranhos desaparecimentos, embora Martin tivesse realmente deixado uma carta. Mas se fosse Moon Fox, teria deixado a carta apenas para não preocupar os demais, tendo caído na armadilha de Art sem saber sobre esse enorme poder que agora possuía. Eram tantas variáveis que parecia que até mesmo o Rio do Tempo estivesse fluindo com suas possibilidades pela sua cabeça.  
- Já se decidiram? - perguntou Art, mostrando impaciência.  
- ... Eu vou. - respondeu Paolla, revertendo a transformação. - Mas pare de machucá-los. Fire... Cloud já está muito machucado e seu corpo não resistirá outra dessas coisas. Você o quer VIVO, não é?  
- Enquanto não me derem motivos, não farei algo que os machuque. Você principalmente, Kyn-chan. - disse Art, virando-se então para Seph. - E você? Vai abandonar a todos?  
- Não sou como você, Art-kun. - respondeu Seph, revertendo a sua transformação. - E não quero esses 'souvenirs'.  
- Eu concordo. - disse Art, afastando-se da direção que Seph caminhava, observando cuidadosamente seus movimentos. Depois da rasteira de Paolla, ele não duvidava mais nada dos traidores. Por mais que machucasse seu coração ao fazer isso.  
Cauteloso, a forma revertida de Seph passou por Paolla, aproximando-se do corpo caído de Firebird. Olhando para a amada de Firebird, a única coisa que foi capaz de fazer sob o olhar observador de Art foi retirar um pequeno cristal branco de suas roupas. Erguendo Firebird com um solavanco, ele aproveitara o movimento para jogar o cristal próximo à garota. Em seguida, ele se aproximou de Paolla.  
- Oi, Tieko. - cumprimentou o garoto, seu rosto parecendo incapaz de um dia voltar a sorrir na presença de Art.  
- ... oi, R-kun. - respondeu Paolla, quase que mecanicamente. Ao menos, parte de sua teoria estava se revelando verdadeira. Faltava agora descobrir quem eram Aleph, Moon Fox e Silver Sky. E que as coincidências não lhe causassem tanto mal quanto os déjà vu's anteriores.  
- Agora que já se despediram do mundo inteiro, podemos ir? - perguntou ironicamente Art, embainhando sua nova tachi no lugar de sua antiga katana. Claro, não cabia na bainha.  
Porém, se não nos esquecemos de Murphy, seu próprio avatar estava mostrando sinais muito fortes de confiança. Isso não era bom para Murphy, pois devemos nos lembrar de que ele não gosta que as coisas sejam 'fáceis' para todos, pois a vida não é fácil. Assim, alguma coisa teria que acontecer para que seu avatar não se esquecesse dele.  
Essa coisa surgiu na forma de um enorme feixe de luz vindo na sua direção. Como se fosse dotado de um sexto sentido aguçado, Art saltou, observando abaixo de si uma cratera deveras desagradável. Principalmente porque era onde ele estava alguns instantes atrás. Virando-se ainda em pleno ar, ele observou a palma estendida de Moon Dragon na sua direção, além de um outro batalhão selenita preparado para disparar ataques ainda mais desagradáveis em sua pessoa. Isso por si só já era muito desagradável. Ele perdera tempo demais conversando ao invés de agir.  
- CHOTTO MATE! - gritou uma voz feminina do alto do famoso topo do pilar de cristal. Os olhos dos Dragon Kishi começaram a rolar. Algumas coisas não mudavam. - Ferir pessoas inocentes e trazer Crystal Tokyo antes de mim não é algo que um selenita deve fazer! - continuou Sailor Moon, fazendo os mesmos gestos de sempre. - Yurusanai yo! Ai to seigi no seera-fuku Bishoujo Senshi SE-RA-MUN! Tsukini kawatte, oshiokiyo!  
Nisso, Art já não estava ali e nenhum dos seus três novos cativos. Os Dragon Kishi vasculhavam naquele lugar qualquer indício por onde ele tivesse ido, enquanto Sailor Moon... bem, ela estava começando a considerar a hipótese de aplicar a introdução 'atire primeiro e se apresente depois'.

***  
Passos. Passos suaves, porém determinados. Um sorriso se formou em seu rosto, enquanto observava a formação de cristais diante de si. Seus olhos então voltaram-se para o teclado na sua frente, voltando então a digitar quase que furiosamente. Os passos, entretanto, estavam cada vez mais próximos de sua pessoa. Todavia, isso era esperado.  
A porta se abriu em seguida, causando uma súbita parada de sua escrita rápida. Virando-se, seu sorriso apenas aumentou, enquanto olhava na direção das Senshi. Havia chegado a hora.  
- Ikuzo, Pluto-san. - mencionou a Senshi de Netuno.  
- Hai. Pluto Destiny Power...  
Mesmo durante sua transformação, Pluto Destiny Kishi ocupava sua mente com outros pensamentos. Pensamentos sobre o que estava digitando por dois dias consecutivos. Não dormia direito, mas sabia apenas de uma coisa fundamental. Faltava pouco tempo.

***  
Faltava pouco tempo. Uma ironia do destino, de Murphy, da vida, de tudo e de todos. Faltava tempo para eles. Faltava muito tempo. Seu corpo doía muito, como se tivesse sido colocado numa prensa. Por outro lado, estava com uma enxaqueca infernal desde que aquela tiara havia sido colocada em sua cabeça. Quantas vezes Art já não o havia 'disciplinado'? Ele decerto já perdera as contas. Mas sua paciência estava quase chegando aos limites... porém, ele continuava. Ele tinha esperanças. Esperanças em seu plano... qualquer que fosse ele.  
- Ohayo, Aleph-kun. - cumprimentou uma voz alegre demais.  
Mars Destiny Kishi apenas resmungou uma espécie de cumprimento, enquanto depositava a caneta prateada sobre a mesa. Seus olhos apenas encararam Art como se fosse matá-lo... e então observar suas esperanças serem estilhaçadas como um frágil cristal.  
- Tieko! - gritou em reconhecimento o ficwriter brasileiro. Paolla, por sua vez, estava a observar os rostos dos Destiny Kishi atentamente, como se procurasse por alguém.  
Pela descrição, os dois Destiny Kishi desconhecidos eram Henrique e Hélio. Tolaris havia sido chamado como Aleph por Art, o que então deixava dúvidas sobre o paradeiro de Martin. Ele não era Moon Fox... então por que havia sumido? "Isso está ficando estranho demais..."  
Entretanto, foi naquele momento que ela observou que Tolaris estava com olhos do tamanho de um pires. No momento seguinte, tudo o que ela queria perguntar havia sido respondido. O frio de um metal a circular sua testa. Ela não queria acreditar, mas sua mão trêmula, tateando a temida tiara que fazia Art controlar os Destiny Kishi, deixava poucas dúvidas sobre a causa do espanto de Mars Destiny Kishi.  
Virando-se, ela via o mesmo ocorrer com Seph, que caíra no chão com um golpe de Earth Destiny Kishi. Antes mesmo que ela ou alguém dissesse qualquer coisa, Art ergueu sua mão. Mas nenhum deles gritou de dor.  
- Eu não queria ser obrigado a acionar as tiaras de Raguel quando ele percebesse. - explicou Art, chutando o uraniano para perto dos outros. - E estão esperando o quê, ficwriters? Escrevam. - ordenou ele, saindo do recinto prateado. Seus olhos agora mostravam uma ligeira preocupação. Uma que talvez apenas Kyn tivesse percebido.  
- Foi realmente um BELO plano o seu, Tolaris. - comentou sarcasticamente Henrique, estreitando seu olhar para os seus três novos companheiros de cela/escrita.  
- Bem, o que vale é a intenção. - defendeu-se o brasileiro, agora pensativo. - O que vamos fazer?  
- Escrever. - respondeu Kyn, sentindo a presença de Neko e Kare. Deviam estar vigiando o grupo por um bom tempo, para não terem eles feito alguma coisa. Mas aparentemente, todo o esforço havia sido em vão.  
O gesto de Tieko, erguendo os ombros quando respondeu a pergunta feita, foi uma das únicas coisas que fizeram Daniel esboçar algo que poderia ser um sorriso em outros tempos. Tempos de paz, quando aquele gesto traria boas risadas de ambos os amigos. Suspirando de dor, cansaço e desânimo, o brasileiro pegou sua caneta e começou a traçar algumas linhas de uma história que ele temia não ter o fim que todos desejavam. Ao seu lado, a garota sorriu como fazia antes de tudo acontecer. Talvez o último sorriso que seria visto em seu rosto antes do fim.

***  
- Kuso... - resmungou Moon Dragon pela quarta vez em sete minutos e três segundos. Esse era o exato tempo que estivera procurando por alguma indicação do Senhor dos Cristais sobre onde era o tal Salão Prateado.  
Por outro lado, o que era inacreditável era também a recuperação espantosa da garota caída próxima aos escombros do aeroporto. E das formações de cristal. Preocupada, Ami ocupava sua mente com os pequenos detalhes, reconstituindo pouco a pouco o que havia ocorrido antes de terem chegado. A análise do ar, do sangue e tantas variáveis estava começando a parecer um pequeno jogo de quebra-cabeças para a selenita.  
Ela realmente estava preocupada com o bem-estar de Paolla. Porém, haviam outros ali que Ryu se preocupava. Em especial, com o que estava acontecendo com o mundo que conheciam. Muitas pessoas talvez já tivessem se ferido como a garota, embora ele não acreditasse muito na hipótese de algum cristal se formar bem no meio de seu abdômen.  
Então, a terra começou a tremer. De novo. Instintivamente, todos os presentes (e conscientes) olharam para o enorme pilar de cristal no centro do pandemônio. Ele quem estava tremendo. Ryu se preocupou com que tipo de besta infernal do zoológico iria aparecer, entretanto não havia sido nada tão infernal a aparecer quando o cristal parou de tremer.  
Um pequeno brilho dourado envolveu uma das facetas do cristal, pouco depois desaparecendo. Dentro dele, todos podiam perceber que era oco. Mas cabia dar loucura aos físicos locais a explicação de como um cristal oco podia permitir os raios solares passarem por através dele sem refletirem nos quatro ocupantes do cristal.  
- Expresso ao Salão Prateado! Última chamada! - gritou a voz conhecida por muitos deles. Adiantando-se, todos podiam perceber as faixas bordôs esvoaçantes presas em sua cintura... e um uniforme do qual não se esqueceriam tão cedo. - Vocês vêm ou não?  
Chris Stover apenas sorriu, vendo ali sua oportunidade de ajustar algumas contas. Claro que ele não esperava que Ami saísse na sua frente e chacoalhasse daquela forma o condutor.  
- ONDE ESTÁ KYN?!?! - demandou a garota, erguendo uma pessoa maior do que ela. A outra pessoa, por sua vez, estava ocupada em gaguejar palavras diante do mundo que tremia frente aos seus olhos.  
- ACALME-SE, Sailor Mercury. - pediu Sailor Jupiter, aproximando-se do enorme cristal. E percebendo novamente que as pessoas ali dentro não eram vistas do lado de fora. - Ela deve estar no Salão Prateado.  
Quando conseguiu colocar seus pés no chão, o 'condutor' olhou para trás, de onde as três figuras restantes se apresentaram diante da luz. Tsukino Usagi não podia estar mais sorridente.  
- Sailor Neptune! Sailor Uranus! Sailor Saturn! - exclamou ela em felicidade. Quanto mais, melhor era a opinião de Chris ao vê-las.  
- Anoo... não temos tanto tempo para apresentações, mas devemos nos apressar antes que o estágio final se conclua. - manifestou o 'condutor', a quem Moon Dragon se dirigia.  
- Chronos, eu presumo? - disse ele, esboçando um sorriso.  
- Silver, eu presumo? - devolveu Pluto Destiny Kishi, abrindo espaço para que os demais entrassem.  
Silver apenas meneou a cabeça, posicionando-se dentro do cristal. Ele não sabia exatamente o porquê, mas acreditava que podia confiar no garoto. Principalmente pelo leve tom de urgência em sua voz, quase imperceptível diante de sua face sorridente. Porém, quando Saturn Dragon se aproximou, sua feição alegre mudou. Ele ergueu um braço, impedindo a passagem do Dragon Kishi para dentro do cristal.  
- Você não. - disse Chronos, tentando explicar o mais rápido possível diante do olhar quase psicopata do selenita canadense reencarnado. - Preciso que você e Sailor Saturn permaneçam aqui.  
- Por que EU? Para que? - perguntou sem muita paciência o Dragon Kishi, observando apenas que a Senshi mencionada já estava fora do cristal.  
- Porque ambos são do Lado Negro. - mencionou Pluto Destiny Kishi, indicando as sombras existentes. Era o elemento dos dois Saturn. - E também porque não quero que o lugar todo caia em cima da minha cabeça antes do tempo. Se um cara vestindo uma armadura parecida com a de Endymion escapar, vocês estarão preparados para enfrentá-lo.  
- Quem é esse cara?  
- Art da Casa de Endymion, Saturn Dragon-san. - respondeu o filho de Fate, pouco antes da faceta do cristal formar-se novamente.  
Observando a terra tremer uma vez mais, Chris se aproximou de uma das 'moitas cristalinas' e a chutou, estilhaçando-a. Ao longe, podia ver Sailor Saturn se aproximando da mesma garota que ele ia procurar. "Grande... tanta pesquisa jogada para o ralo abaixo." resmungou ele, tentando ainda entender o PORQUÊ dele ter sido escolhido para ficar.

***  
Tempo, tempo, tempo... ele não tinha muito tempo. Isso era uma lástima. Principalmente se considerasse todo o tempo em que as ilusões permaneceram. Art devia ter colocado os cristais há muito, muito tempo nos lugares certos, no tempo certo. Ele apenas esperava o momento adequado para que sua Crystal Tokyo surgisse.  
Seu olhar estava sério e profundo, pensando cuidadosamente o que deveria ser feito. As pessoas ao seu redor não puderam deixar de notar aquele fato, embora não tentassem quebrar o silêncio ou o bom humor que Chronos, o condutor de cristais, tinha para levá-los até o Salão Prateado. Mas que a mudança de humor era extremamente brusca, isso era.  
- Martin? - chamou Sailor Mars, notando o filete violeta de luz arqueando sobre os olhos dele. Mas o cabelo estava ligeiramente diferente... quase como se estivesse esverdeado. Rei nem tinha certeza do porquê de tê-lo chamado daquela forma... mas achou tão... natural.  
- Hai? - respondeu Chronos, para a surpresa geral.  
- MARTIN?! - exclamou a surpresa Sailor Jupiter.  
- Hai? - respondeu Chronos pela segunda vez, pouco antes de franzir a testa. - Hmm... esse jogo não é adequado para esse momento. - advertiu ele.  
- Como...  
- Explicações mais tarde. - ele interrompeu Rei, observando os feixes multi-coloridos a passarem ao lado das facetas do cristal. Era um elevador BEM estranho, mas era rápido. Ao menos para várias pessoas sem teleporte.  
- Que tal agora? - ameaçou Makoto, estralando os dedos. Agora entendia o porquê de ter deixado Saturn Dragon para trás...  
- Eu disse 'DEPOIS'. - falou Martin, encarando a Senshi pela primeira vez. - Estamos próximos de um colapso temporal com uma Crystal Tokyo mais do que estranha e você quer saber AGORA como, quando e por que eu me tornei Pluto Destiny Kishi? Faça-me o favor... - murmurou ele, não deixando a ironia em sua voz. - E estou com uma enxaqueca horrível depois de dias escrevendo sem dormir...  
- E por que escreveria por dias sem dormir? - perguntou Ryu, observando a tênue saúde do ficwriter manifestar-se.  
- Dois podem jogar o mesmo jogo que Art. - respondeu Martin, sorrindo quase que diabolicamente. Ao mesmo tempo, uma caneta prateada apareceu em suas mãos. - Já chegamos. À esquerda estão os casulos de tratamento mental. Não duvido que Art tenha feito alguma coisa com os demais. À direita ficam as portas da Biblioteca do Tempo e no centro, os cômodos. Perguntas?  
- Quem vai para onde? - foi a resposta de Usagi, perdida com o número de informações 'metralhadas' por Chronos. Nem mesmo sabia o que era a tal Biblioteca do Tempo, quando mais os casulos e o que mais o Salão reservava...  
- Dragon Kishi à direita. Preciso acessar a Biblioteca para garantir a estabilidade do Tempo. Art deve ter colocado alguma defesa por lá para que eu não acessasse. - pediu Martin, observando Akai e Ryu concordarem. Embora nem soubessem direito do que ele estava a dizer. - Mars, Jupiter, Venus e Moon à esquerda. Preparem-se para qualquer surpresa de Art. Gostaria que verificassem que não há ninguém por lá. Se houver, NÃO abram os casulos. Neptune, Uranus e Mercury vão pelo meio, até o último cômodo. Lá é onde escrevemos e onde deve estar a maioria do pessoal. Esqueci alguém?  
Tuxedo Kamen ergueu sua mão.  
- ... você vai com Sailor Moon. - respondeu Martin, já se dirigindo para a Biblioteca. - Se Art aparecer, deixem-no inconsciente. Preciso dele para restaurar de vez o Tempo.  
- E por que então deixou Saturn Dragon lá... 'fora'? - perguntou Rei.  
- Como eu disse, não quero esse lugar caindo na minha cabeça.  
Em poucos instantes, Chronos já se afastava com os Dragon Kishi na direção da Biblioteca do Tempo. Tempo... era tudo o que ele queria.

***  
Dizem que há males que vêm para o bem. Art estava começando a acreditar naquele ditado. Como, quando e por que Chronos havia Despertado eram questões que ele não estava preocupado em responder. A única coisa de concreta que realmente havia era que Chronos estava Desperto. E correndo como antigamente pelos corredores prateados, sempre em busca de alguma coisa.  
A visão fornecida pela esfera diante de si acabara por eliminar um dos mistérios que cercava o desaparecimento de Martin para Art. O selenita devia ter Desperto precocemente durante o encontro com Kare. Art sabia que não havia sido realmente uma boa idéia... mas Chronos estava onde ele queria. O antigo líder dos Destiny Kishi acabara de cair em sua armadilha... que ironia era a vida. Art voltou a sorrir, mais uma vez de felicidade.  
Seus sonhos estavam prestes a se tornar realidade concreta. Chronos dirigia-se naquele instante para a sua direção.

***  
Outros bens, quiçá então venham para o mal. A princípio, era o que Chiba Mamoru estava começando a concluir. Claro que ele estava satisfeito por ter sido dado o caminho da esquerda. Afinal de contas, eram só casulos. Casulos vazios, ainda por cima. O lugar era quase um deserto, não fosse a presença deles mesmos. Sem inimigos, sem muito o que fazer. A lógica dizia então para sair e ir ajudar os outros.  
Mas quem disse que isso seria fácil? A vida certamente não era fácil. Os casulos, felizmente, permaneciam vazios. Não havia qualquer outra presença além da deles e isso continuava a ser um bom sinal.  
- Sparkling Wide PRESSURE! - gritou Sailor Jupiter, desferindo uma vez mais seu ataque. Em vão.  
Tuxedo Kamen então suspirou. De novo. Já fazia um bom tempo que estavam ali, próximos aos casulos. Claro que quando eles tentaram sair e perceberam que havia um tipo de força elástica a impedirem a saída deles, a primeira reação foi a de destruir o obstáculo. Isso não seria um problema grande, afinal era só derrubar uma das paredes. Mas quem iria imaginar que o lugar era uma BOLHA que estava diminuindo gradativamente de tamanho?!?  
- Venus Love Me CHAIN!  
E Tuxedo Kamen suspirou de novo.

***  
Isso certamente estava começando a ficar divertido. Ao menos, essa era a opinião de Kare ao observar o grupo de seis ficwriters decidirem o que iam escrever. Ela, por sua vez, não tinha nada a temer sobre o que eles viriam realmente a escrever e tentar alterar a realidade como eles mesmos fizeram.  
Por outro lado, ela estava começando a ficar preocupada. Desde que descobrira o pequeno truque de Moon Fox, Neko não havia parado de escrever com sua caneta sobre o rumo dos acontecimentos. Porém, observar a discussão dos traidores não estava rendendo tanta diversão quanto ela esperava. Até que ela percebeu a existência de alguma coisa extra no Salão Prateado.  
Olhando para Neko, ela sabia que Neptune Destiny Kishi também havia pressentido a presença. Acionando rapidamente uma esfera de visão, Kare procurava pelo Salão Prateado qualquer coisa que pudesse ter provocado tal perturbação... não era algo corriqueiro, pois conseguia inclusive superar a perturbação que sentia desde que Crystal Tokyo começara a se instalar.  
- Chronos. - ela ouviu Neko murmurar. - Ele está indo para a Biblioteca do Tempo.  
- Hai. - concordou Kare, avistando o selenita, acompanhado por dois Dragon Kishi. - Não está sozinho também. As Senshi estão aqui. - disse ela, observando que estavam demolindo a sala dos casulos.  
- Mas... - estranhou Neko, forçando seu olhar para a esfera. - ... estão dentro de uma bolha?!?  
- Isso não é meu. - defendeu-se Kare, prestando agora atenção.  
- Nem meu. - observou Neko, percebendo então a quem pertencia. - Art?  
Kare então olhou assustada para Neko. Art não faria uma armadilha daquelas sem as avisar. Faria?

***  
Quando Sailor Mercury, Sailor Neptune e Sailor Uranus pensaram que iam direto para uma das áreas mais bem guardadas e que iriam encontrar os inimigos mais rapidamente ao terem sido designadas àquele caminho, sem mencionar que era o mais provável também para que Ami encontrasse sua irmã, elas decerto não imaginaram um dia que iriam ter que ser ignoradas pelo inimigo, que corria desesperadamente pelo corredor.  
*blinks*blinks*  
E muito menos elas pensaram que o inimigo iria ricochetear em pleno ar numa barreira invisível. Barreira? Agindo quase que por instinto, Sailor Uranus tomou sua Space Sword e correu na mesma direção que o inimigo. As duas garotas sequer prestaram atenção, estando muito mais preocupadas com o que havia acontecido.  
- Space Sword BLASTER! - gritou ela.  
Seu golpe, por outro lado, não surtira efeito. A energia concentrada brilhou por alguns instantes na barreira, permitindo que pudessem observar que esta diminuía a cada instante. Uma velocidade cada vez maior, na sua opinião. Naquele momento, Neko pareceu perceber que não estavam sozinhas.  
- Vamos, precisamos soltar os outros! - concluiu Neko, correndo para sua posição anterior.  
- NEKO! - gritou Kare, não acreditando no que ouvira sua amiga dizer.  
Por outro lado, ela tampouco estava acreditando que Art não as deixasse também sair do lugar. Sem muita escolha, ela olhou para as três Senshi. Por algum motivo, Chronos não havia trazido Sailor Saturn e Saturn Dragon. Qual era?  
- Sem perguntas. - pediu ela, correndo atrás de Neko. - Vocês querem salvar o pessoal ou não?  
Depois disso, Sailor Uranus mexeu seus ombros, guardou sua Space Sword e continuou a correr. Neptune suspirou e a seguiu. Sailor Mercury, por sua vez, nem havia parado para ver o que acontecia.

***  
- ...  
Essa havia sido a reação geral diante da máquina de escrever humana Ricardo Gen, a.k.a. R-kun, a.k.a. Seph, a.k.a. Uranus Destiny Kishi, a.k.a. Cousin por seu primo. Desde que acordara, ele sequer parecia estar se incomodando com o golpe de Art, preocupado apenas em pegar sua Silver Pen e escrever, escrever, escrever. Naquele exato instante, ele havia acabado de escrever sua décima folha.  
O único que aparentemente estava tentando acompanhar o que quer que havia dado na cabeça de Ricardo era Henrique, que se apresentou aos demais como Moon Fox. Silver Sky se apresentou em seguida, depois de mostrar um Tolaris todo arrebentado por suas mãos e se direcionando para Firebird. Paolla, por sua vez, não conseguia acreditar no que havia acontecido para que os ficwriters de SM-NDK estivessem relacionados com um passado em comum.  
- Geez... não vou nem precisar me espantar se descobrir que Martin é Chronos. - comentou a ficwriter, observando a papelada de Ricardo.  
- Ele é. - murmurou Ricardo, continuando a escrever furiosamente.  
Isso, é claro, causou certos tipos de reação bem distintos. Silver Sky começou a bater sua cabeça na parede, resmungando algo parecido como 'o mundo está perdido agora'. Moon Fox continuou a ler, indiferente à revelação. Aleph, por sua vez, continuou a gemer de dor. Firebird continuou também a ficar inconsciente, embora Seph tivesse deixado um cristal branco perto dele.  
Kyn, por sua vez, agiu como ela esperava que iria agir. Em outras palavras, não ficou surpresa com o fato de Martin ser Chronos. Por outro lado, havia UMA coisa a ficar surpresa.  
- E como você sabe disso?  
- Nós planejamos isso tudo. - resmungou Seph, não parando por um único instante. Até que Silver Sky o segurou pelo colarinho e o ergueu do chão.  
- Como assim 'PLANEJAMOS'???  
- Nesse momento, ele trouxe as Senshi e os Dragon Kishi para cá. Eu devia vir aqui para verificar o que havia acontecido, mas não esperava ganhar o mesmo 'souvenir' que vocês. - avisou Seph, soltando-se de Silver Sky e voltando a escrever. - Preciso descobrir onde Art está, para que ele não esteja no caminho de Chronos. Por isso que estou escrevendo tão rápido. E também para garantir que não hajam muitas pessoas feridas!  
A resposta a isso foi quase única. Quem estava consciente e sem muitos ferimentos pegou uma Silver Pen e se uniu à escrita rápida, dinâmica e quase incompreensível de Uranus Destiny Kishi. Firebird e Aleph continuaram inconscientes como antes.

***  
- Você não está agindo como se isso tudo fosse novo. - observou Moon Dragon, enquanto corria ao lado de Chronos e Akai.  
- Hai. - respondeu Chronos, pensando ainda no que Art reservava.  
- Explique-se. - ordenou Moon Dragon, parando subitamente. - Não quero que alguém morra por causa de um capricho de escritor.  
Chronos sabia que aquele momento chegaria. Um mínimo de explicação, seja para Moon Dragon, seja para um leitor invisível a observar os escritos dos Destiny Kishi. Não importava o tempo essencial gasto, ele precisava dos dois Dragon Kishi.  
- Cousin já havia Despertado. - disse Chronos, aproveitando para recuperar parte de seu fôlego. - Foi quando a Juuban High School desmoronou num ataque de Saturn Destiny Kishi. Eu Despertei uns quatro dias atrás e aproveitei-me da vantagem selenita para encontrar algum Destiny Kishi. Não foi difícil encontrar o Senhor dos Cristais... ele somente poderia estar procurando pelos cristais, pressentindo a instabilidade do Tempo.  
- E como você sabia que ele havia Despertado? - questionou Akai.  
- Eu não sabia. - respondeu Martin. - Mas se o Tempo estivesse próximo a um colapso, ele iria Despertar. Foi uma aposta.  
- Você é louco... - murmurou Akai, não acreditando no que havia sido feito. - E se ele simplesmente não Despertasse?  
- Eu sou o MADS. Mesmo assim, eu viria aqui sozinho se necessário fosse. - respondeu ele com a mesma simplicidade que diria 'vou comprar uma maçã'. - De qualquer forma, eu o encontrei. E planejamos por dois dias o que faríamos. Ontem escrevemos o começo do fim.  
- Começo do fim?  
- Para que eu não descobrisse, Silver. - respondeu uma voz masculina adiante. - Foi muito esperto, Chronos. Moveu seus peões sem que eu percebesse. Mas agora é tarde.  
- Nunca é tarde, Art. - respondeu Chronos, fitando seu olhar ao selenita. E ao que havia atrás dele.  
"Eu sabia que não seria tão fácil... mas ISSO?!?" resmungou mentalmente Pluto Destiny Kishi, observando uma tropa de pingüins, tartarugas e... uma enorme máquina de cristal que estava mais para o Baby de Robocop que outra coisa que ele se lembrava.  
- Deixe-me apresentar os MEUS amiguinhos, Chronos. Pen-Pen, Kappa e... Apollyon. - disse Art com ironia em sua voz. Apollyon era a tradução grega de Satã, o inimigo de todos.  
- Art é meu. - falou apenas Moon Dragon, observando pela primeira vez a resposta de todas as suas tormentas.  
- Vai ter que me pegar primeiro, Silver. - afirmou Art, enquanto sua horda corria pelo maior engano estratégico dele.  
Ainda estavam num corredor. E Chronos sorriu por causa disso.  
- Sem problemas. - declarou Silver, percebendo o mesmo erro tático. A pressa era a inimiga da perfeição.

***  
Se havia uma coisa que vinte mil anos poderiam garantir a uma pessoa, essa coisa era a certeza de conquistar o coração de quem estivesse com ela durante esse período. Era o que Neko mais acreditava, o que ela mais nutria com sua paixão, com suas esperanças, com sua paciência. Correndo pelo corredor prateado, tudo o que conseguia pensar era uma pessoa. Art.  
Art, Art, Art... o nome de seu eterno amor. Ela estivera vinte mil anos com ele, trazendo-o lentamente das sombras que a morte de Kyn provocara em sua alma. Paciente, sempre paciente, ela ficou ao lado de Art. Ficou ao lado de quem ela amava. Neko nunca exigiu alguma coisa em troca. Estava satisfeita em ficar ao lado de seu amor. Sabia que, um dia, ele retribuiria. Um dia... bastava apenas paciência.  
Dias se passaram. Semanas, meses, anos. Séculos, milênios. E finalmente chegou o dia em que Art voltaria a viver, apaixonado como nunca. Por Kyn. Pela reencarnação de Kyn. Quando Sailor Venus surgiu ao mundo, as esperanças brotaram no coração de Art como nunca. Palavras esquecidas pelo tempo voltaram à sua memória, palavras que trariam a punição certa aos traidores. Um rancor esquecido foi lembrado, uma paixão adormecida explodiu em chamas calorosas, uma tenacidade em seu olhar rejuvenesceu-o.  
Art. Ela perdera o seu Art. Um Art que jamais havia sido dela. Lágrimas já se formavam em seus olhos, quando ela então encontrou o quarto de Art. Ela não quis entrar. Nunca entrou e não seria agora que entraria. Mas tinha certeza plena de uma coisa, enquanto dirigia-se ao centro do Salão Prateado. A certeza de ter ouvido um coração se partir.  
Seu coração.  
Controlar as lágrimas era a pior parte.

***  
Controlar as lágrimas era sempre a pior parte. Essa também era a conclusão de Firebird, acordando para o mundo mais uma vez. Mais do que seu corpo dolorido, era seu coração que estava ferido. Uma ferida que doeria até o final dos tempos.  
- Até que enfim acordou... - murmurou uma voz ao seu lado. Ele reconheceu Silver Sky de imediato. - Não temos muito tempo, mas precisará escrever para que Crystal Tokyo não surja. Não agora.  
- Eu não tenho vontade de escrever. - murmurou Firebird, ainda perdido em suas emoções.  
- Não se trata de vontade, trata-se de obrigação. - falou apenas o selenita, estendendo um braço. - Uma obrigação de todos nós. Art não está mais nos olhando.  
Firebird entendeu aquelas palavras. Não era pela vontade dele. Era a sua obrigação escrever. E ele escreveria... escreveria para que o causador de sua tormenta tivesse uma ainda pior. Ele aceitou o braço amigo de Silver Sky, notando então que esse estava em pior estado que ele próprio. Mas estava firme, resoluto e...  
- Temos que sair daqui! - gritou uma voz feminina vindo da porta, interrompendo os pensamentos de Firebird.  
Os olhares logo se dirigiram para Sailor Mercury, seu olhar resoluto na direção de todos e seu coração aliviado ao encontrar Kyn. As gêmeas de Mercúrio abraçaram-se levemente, não demorando devido à urgência do momento. Mas o olhar triste de Kyn indicava um detalhe despercebido pela pressa da mercuriana. Ela suspirou, enquanto entendia o porquê do nível baixo de segurança na sala.  
Aproximando-se de Saphir para o abraço, ela percebera que Art havia ligado as Tiaras de Raguel com o mecanismo das mesmas.  
- Não podemos sair, oneechan. - falou Mercury Destiny Kishi, indicando a peça dourada de joalheria. - Morreríamos se tentássemos.  
- Morreremos também se não tentarmos. - avisou uma segunda voz vinda da porta. Os olhares então se tornaram mais do que espantados, vindo dos Destiny Kishi. - Art nos prendeu aqui.  
A explicação de Neko apenas foi aceita por eles quando perceberam a umidade em seus olhos levemente vermelhos. Julgando também pelos movimentos de Neko, percebiam o reflexo de uma pessoa que acabara de ter seu coração partido. E também de uma pessoa traída. Nem por um instante ela cruzara o olhar com Kyn, apenas esperando pelas reações dos demais.  
Seph foi o primeiro. Ele largou a Silver Pen, sua mão cansada de tanto escrever, enquanto desalento era a única coisa que restava em seu olhar. Ele parecia não estar esperando por aquela ação de Art, embora Neko agora estivesse desconfiada sobre o que ele estava escrevendo com tanto afinco.  
- Não temos outra solução. - disse ele, como se soubesse de tudo antecipadamente. Por outro lado, ele estava começando a ficar mais misterioso que o próprio Chronos.  
Sua Silver Pen desapareceu num orbe de luz prateada, enquanto ele caminhava na direção dela. Não demorou até que Kare chegasse, juntamente com Sailor Uranus e Sailor Neptune. Quando estavam todos reunidos, Seph apenas permanecera diante dela, como se estivesse pensando ainda nas novas variáveis com que tinha que trabalhar.  
- Você sabe como se tira essa coisa? - perguntou ele, indicando as tiaras. Neko meneou a cabeça, um gesto repetido por Kare.  
Seph suspirou em seguida, assim como os outros. Se não conseguissem tirar as tiaras, não haveria como saírem de lá. Ainda assim, Seph tinha suas teorias. Ele fechou seus olhos, como se fosse tentar alguma coisa, para a surpresa geral. Suas mãos tatearam pela tiara em sua cabeça, como se estivessem procurando por um fecho, algum elo. Suavemente, ele circulava a tiara com os dedos, parando então suas mãos próximas aos seus ouvidos.  
Respirando com calma, ele deslizava a palma de suas mãos pela tiara, uma dor suportável a penetrar sua mente. Mas valera o esforço, após alguns minutos preciosos. Ele conseguira retirar a tiara.  
- Como você...  
- Violência resolve pouquíssimas coisas na vida. - respondeu ele, vitorioso. Sua testa suava muito, mas agora estava certo de que poderia passar ao menos pela porta. - É quase como a fábula do macaco e da cumbuca.   
Os demais, observando isso, imitaram sem hesitação os movimentos de Seph. Porém sem deslizarem os dedos por volta da tiara, é claro. Quando Silver Sky conseguiu retirar a dele, um sorriso macabro estava estampado em seu rosto. Principalmente ao arrancar violentamente a tiara de Aleph, acordando-o imediatamente com gulfadas de sangue.  
- Preciso guardar isso como souvenir... - comentou ele, tomando a liderança para escapar das armadilhas de Art.

***  
Makenai. Não perder. Não desistir. Nunca parar. Não ser um perdedor. Como seria bom se pudesse obedecer àquela simples expressão. Como seria bom... Porém, seu olhos não viam ainda como fazer isso realidade. Ataques de nada adiantavam, seu oponente sequer precisando manchar suas mãos com sangue ou presenciar o espetáculo da morte. Como se estivesse certo de que a vitória estava garantida por aquele caminho.  
- Não adianta. - lamentou-se. Seus olhos não queriam admitir isso, mas ele tampouco via como iriam escapar.  
Sua bengala já havia aumentado de tamanho, mas não estava suportando a pressão da bolha. Ele estava certo de que não levaria muito tempo até que a bolha quebrasse o bastão e os esmagasse em seguida. Sailor Mars e Sailor Venus já estavam ficando cansadas, Sailor Jupiter tendo caído de exaustão. Nenhum dos golpes havia funcionado, sendo absorvido pela bolha. Ele havia sido o único a realmente estar conseguindo um avanço na bolha. Mas também sabia que não levaria muito tempo até que seu esforço resultasse em tragédia.  
- Mas nós vamos conseguir. - ele ouviu alguém dizer. - Nós vamos.  
Olhando para o lado, ele se orgulhava de sua Tsukino Usagi. Sua Usako. Ela também não desistira, não até que o momento inevitável chegasse realmente. O feixe de luz, energia e esperança atingia a bolha. Nem que fosse necessário superalimentar a sua prisão, Sailor Moon estava disposta a colocar sua vida nisso. Para que todos saíssem ilesos daquele cárcere invisível.  
E ele também não iria desistir. Segurando firme a bengala, Tuxedo Kamen iria providenciar o espaço necessário para Sailor Moon. Ou morrer tentando. Ela, afinal, era o motivo de sua vida.  
Makenai...

***  
Penas, cascos e sangue. Muito sangue. Sangue que iria começar a dificultar a batalha. O corredor de prata jamais teria presenciado tamanho sangue em toda a sua existência. Chronos então entendia que aquele erro tático de Art não havia sido proposital. Ele simplesmente não tinha motivos para não o fazer.  
Atrás de Moon Dragon e de Mars Dragon, ele apenas observava pacientemente, vez ou outra devolvendo um Pen-Pen ou um Kappa de volta para o corredor da morte. Seu poder de combate não podia sequer ser comparado aos dos Dragon Kishi, portanto não havia a necessidade de ir atrapalhá-los. Seus olhos fitaram diretamente os de Art, como se ambos estivessem esperando o resultado daquela batalha. Seja para então decidirem entre eles mesmos, seja para a onda massiva de energia liberada fazer isso por eles.  
Art estava confiante. Apollyon era seu maior trunfo, o que instigava a curiosidade de Chronos. A enorme máquina de cristal sequer se mexera, como se aguardasse o final de todos os Pen-Pen e Kappa. Como se a única função deles fosse a de enfraquecer os dois Dragon Kishi perante sua fúria avassaladora. Isso estava começando a preocupar o Destiny Kishi. Ele sequer sabia qual era a força daquela máquina de cristal. Uma energia proveniente de cristais em seu interior a faziam funcionar e ele estava certo de que encontraria muitos problemas caso os Pen-Pen e Kappa conseguissem seu objetivo. Mas ainda era uma máquina selenita.  
A Linha Temporal... aos poucos estava começando a desviar, como se aceitasse a nova realidade oferecida por Art. "Dois podem jogar o mesmo jogo..." repetiu Chronos, segurando novamente sua Silver Pen. Ele a olhou por um instante mais, lembrando-se do plano de fuga que ele havia preparado. Seph lhe dera o cristal sem fazer qualquer pergunta e agora esperava que ele não tivesse usado o fragmento que devia possuir. Todos seriam necessários para restaurar o Tempo.  
Sob o olhar curioso de Art, Chronos começou a desmontar sua Silver Pen. Não demorou até que ele retirasse de dentro dela um pequeno cristal, um sorriso formou-se em seu rosto, fazendo Art recuar instintivamente. Ao mesmo tempo, os últimos Kappa e Pen-Pen haviam sido eliminados. A máquina denominada Apollyon começou então se mover, uma energia vermelha a circular por seu corpo como se fosse seu próprio sangue.  
O sangue dos bichinhos de estimação de Art, por sua vez, estavam realmente dificultando os movimentos dos dois Dragon Kishi. Segurando o cristal, Chronos aproximou-se de Mars Dragon.  
- Teleporte. - sussurrou ele, entregando o cristal. - Leve-o até Sei.  
Akai acenou com a cabeça, compreendendo. Segurando sua katana com a mão direita, ela correu para um ataque físico em Apollyon. Este desviou-se facilmente, o que indicava que iria dar trabalho, na opinião da Dragon Kishi. Não havia uma solução fácil. Assim, ela arremessou o cristal na direção do monstro, que parou-o como se este nada fosse.  
No instante seguinte, Apollyon e uma esfera de três metros ao redor de si desapareceram. Mars Dragon inclusive.  
Art recuou dois passos. Aquilo não era para ter acontecido. Foi então a vez de Silver sorrir naquele dia.

***  
Tééééééééédio. Era o que Chris Stover estava repetindo um minuto depois que o grupo descera. Ou subira. O que for, para o Salão Prateado. Nada acontecia e Sailor Saturn parecia estar mais do que satisfeita ao cuidar da garota que encontraram ali. Resumindo tudo, a única coisa que era possível fazer era ficar andando de um lado para o outro chutando os cristais que haviam ao redor.  
Olhando com cautela, ele observava a edificação cristalina que se sobrepunha ao cenário destruído do aeroporto. Parecia até mesmo um parque de cristal, cuidado por um jardineiro muito estranho e peculiar. Por outro lado, os cristais se desfaziam muito rápido em pó quando ele os golpeava com a Kurounoken. Mas era um tééééééééédio enorme ficar ali de 'guarda'.  
Murphy, é claro, escutou suas preces. Sua resposta, no caso de Chris Stover, veio na forma de uma série de luzes, uma máquina enorme de cristal e uma Mars Dragon caindo na sua direção após um salto anterior.  
- Que diabos é ISSO?!? - questionou ele, não encontrando nenhuma armadura parecida com a de Endymion naquela... coisa.  
- A cura de seu tédio. - respondeu Akai, saltando uma vez mais.  
Sei da Casa de Onyx somente se perguntou como Akai sabia que ele estava entediado quando conseguiu se esquivar das chamas de fogo que o 'bicho' havia jogado em sua direção.

***  
- Shinning BLAST! - gritou Satori Ryu, soltando uma esfera de luz na direção de Art. Por muito pouco este não havia escapado.  
Sua armadura já estava trincada, um rombo enorme dela aberto pelo último golpe do Dragon Kishi. Visivelmente preocupado, Earth Destiny Kishi não imaginava que Chronos teria aquele tipo de trunfo escondido nas mangas. Este, aliás, já havia desaparecido do local de combate, deixando-o a sós com o Dragon Kishi.  
O que era bastante desagradável. Nos últimos cinco minutos, sua vestimenta nobre estava reduzida a quase trapos, sua nova tachi não sendo tão eficiente contra a Ginnoken de Ryu ou mesmo a habilidade que esse tinha. As chances de vitória se tornavam mínimas, para o desprazer de Art. Ao mesmo tempo, ele não sabia por quanto mais tempo seria capaz de se esquivar dos golpes de Moon Dragon, que se tornavam cada vez mais rápidos e perigosos para a sua saúde.  
Isso era agora uma ironia... vinte mil anos de treinamento e experiência apenas para poder conseguir se esquivar dos golpes de um Dragon Kishi. Recuando aos poucos, Art ainda tinha um pequeno ás no jogo. Ele não iria permitir que seu plano fosse destruído por Moon Dragon, nem por qualquer outra pessoa.  
Tudo o que precisava fazer era morrer. Aquela seria sua última cartada. Era tudo ou nada.  
- CRYSTAL WEAPON! KASUNAGI NO TSURUGI! - gritou ele, sua tachi erguendo pedaços do piso prateado, seu poder elevado quase ao máximo.  
Rochas, cristais, tudo começou a tremer. O teto não suportou, enquanto Ryu tentava a algum custo manter seu equilíbrio. Tudo vibrava, e ele percebeu então qual era o poder daquela tachi. Earth Destiny Kishi não tinha o mesmo temor que Chronos sobre o lugar cair sobre sua cabeça. Não demorou até que Moon Dragon fosse soterrado pelas paredes do Salão Prateado. E então, Art sorriu para seu destino. As pedras ainda caíam, enquanto ele olhava para o túmulo de Moon Dragon.  
Sua alegria, porém, durou tanto quanto a vida de uma vida unicelular. Fachos de luz começaram a brotar das pedras, revelando por baixo de todas aquelas rochas um Moon Dragon quase ileso a tirar a poeira de sua camiseta.  
- Sua sorte foi que Chronos apenas pediu que você ainda conseguisse respirar... - resmungou o Dragon Kishi, cerrando seus punhos e guardando a Ginnoken em sua bainha. - Agora você não tem como escapar... 'Art-kun'.  
A voz de Satori Ryu ficou ainda mais tenebrosa, enquanto o céu plutoniano revelava a paz de Caronte ao alto. Se fosse Hades, Art estava certo de que relâmpagos iriam cair para anunciar a sua queda. Engolindo a seco, ela apenas tinha uma saída.

***  
Calma. Paciência. Harmonia. Essas eram as virtudes que podiam presenciar em Seph, enquanto ele caminhava com calma na direção da Biblioteca do Tempo. Nenhum dos outros Destiny Kishi conseguiam entender como ele havia conseguido tanta assimilação com o passado do Milênio de Prata, muitas coisas ainda sendo obscuras para a maioria, com exceção de Neko e Kare.  
Aliás, Kyn notava que havia uma certa tensão no grupo, que resolveu deixar as duas Destiny Kishi ignoradas para trás. Era como se houvesse um acordo mútuo momentâneo durante aquela crise. Seph limitou-se a fazer poucas perguntas, não questionando a sorte que tinham. Quanto mais Destiny Kishi eles tinham a seu lado, maior eram as chances de conseguirem restaurar a Linha Temporal. Kyn concluía que restava apenas convencer Art e tudo estaria resolvido. Não seria fácil, porém.  
As últimas revelações de Neko indicavam que essa Crystal Tokyo de Art era algo planejado por muitos anos. Uma Crystal Tokyo onde ambos, ele e ela, poderiam viver na utopia de seus sonhos. Fazê-lo desistir desse sonhos seria como pedir para que ele desistisse do motivo que o mantivera vivo por vinte mil anos. Algo difícil até mesmo para ela imaginar.  
Porém, Neko acabara de perder aquele mesmo objetivo. Sem amor, sem objetivo, sem esperanças. O que a fazia então estar próxima deles? Eles que queriam destruir o sonho de Art. Não havia sentido naquilo, a menos que tudo fosse parte de um plano de Earth Destiny Kishi para que então os destruísse. Mas isso também não fazia sentido. Nada daquilo fazia sentido.  
Entretanto, ela mesma estava começando a desistir de encontrar algum sentido em toda aquela balbúrdia temporal. Quais eram os motivos de Neko e Kare, ela sequer tentava suspeitar. Seguir Seph e o plano estranho de Chronos era a única opção que restara. Como mera curiosidade, Paolla observou seu relógio, notando que havia já passado um tempo considerável desde que Crystal Tokyo começara a surgir.  
- Qual é o plano de Chronos, Seph? - perguntou Paolla, percebendo que este não falara do plano desde que houve a interrupção. Por outro lado, Seph estava a agir como se conhecesse muito bem cada passo do inimigo.  
- Seguir até o fim. - respondeu Seph. - Ainda que sob diferentes condições, o nosso plano conseguirá seguir até o final. E então, Art perde Crystal Tokyo.  
- Como sabiam do nosso plano? - perguntou Neko, um pouco distante no fundo da fila de guerreiros.  
- Art é previsível. - respondeu Seph, como se aquilo respondesse todas as questões. - Ele iria aproveitar para realizar seus sonhos quando percebesse o falecimento de Fate-sensei. Qual era esse sonho, nem Chronos sabia. Apenas que seria a causa de uma perturbação no Tempo.  
- E por que VOCÊS estão aqui? - foi a vez de Moon Fox perguntar, não se esquecendo do soco de Neko.  
- Eu vou ficar ao lado de Neko. - respondeu Kare, erguendo sua katana negra. - Algum problema?  
- Esse é o meu motivo. - respondeu Neko, antes que Moon Fox retrucasse as ameaças de Kare. - Kare é minha única amiga e não quero que ela morra por um capricho de... vocês sabem quem.  
- Não é só isso. - cutucou Silver Sky, recuperando aos poucos parte de sua energia.  
- ... eu não quero morrer... - respondeu bem baixo a selenita, abaixando seu olhar.  
- Ninguém vai morrer. - afirmou Firebird, piscando um olho. - Somos os mocinhos aqui, ne?  
- Não existem mocinhos com MADS, Cloud. - lamentou Henrique, observando Seph diminuir seu passo. - Para a nossa 'grande' felicidade.  
- Não foi ele quem escreveu essa história, no entanto. - revelou Seph, percebendo que o Tempo estava começando a se estabilizar. Na realidade de Art. Mal sinal. - Nós estamos apenas tentando evitar o inevitável.  
- Isso é TÃO reconfortante... - comentou sarcasticamente Aleph, ainda amparado por Sailor Uranus. Claro que ele teve primeiro que pedir educadamente para não ser amparado por Silver Sky ou iria ganhar mais hematomas do que com a tiara. - Qual é o final?  
- Hai. - concordou Paolla, percebendo que aquele era um detalhe importante. - Qual é o final que vocês escreveram, Seph?  
Finalmente, Seph parou diante do corredor prateado. Haviam tomado a direção oposta da que levou as Senshi e as duas Destiny Kishi à sala de cativeiro. Iriam tentar um atalho, segundo Seph. Tudo segundo Seph. Ainda que confiassem nele, estava muito cercado de mistérios. Mistérios demais que o faziam tão suspeito quanto Art.  
- Não muito agradável. - respondeu ele. - Chronos deixou em aberto.  
- ... como assim 'em aberto'? - perguntou Henrique. - Isso não é do feitio de MADS.  
- Ele é Chronos também. - respondeu Seph. - Sailor Mercury?  
A Senshi de Mercúrio, que estivera ao lado de Paolla até então, adiantou-se até o Destiny Kishi. A expressão de seu rosto indicava que estava até aquele momento trabalhando numa rota de fuga.  
- Quem mais está aqui?  
- Sailor Moon, Sailor Mars, Sailor Venus, Sailor Jupiter e Tuxedo Kamen foram verificar uns casulos. A comunicação está sofrendo muita interferência por aqui e não sei como estão. - ela respondeu. - Moon Dragon e Mars Dragon foram com Chronos para uma biblioteca.  
Seph permaneceu pensativo por alguns instantes. Havia muita gente e ele tinha agora pouco tempo para verificar a condição dos demais. Tudo o que precisava fazer era levar os Destiny Kishi até o centro do Salão Prateado. Mas sua intuição dizia que havia algo errado. Muito errado. Ele ainda tinha que verificar se a bolha na qual estavam presos não estava impedindo também seu caminho até lá. "Burning MANDALA!!!..."  
- ??? - estranhou Ricardo, não imaginando que agora estivesse tendo alucinações. Seria a voz do passado tentando indicar alguma coisa? Que fogo seria o suficiente para estourar a bolha?  
Se fosse, ele estava em sérios apuros. O único que tinha poder relacionado a fogo era Aleph e este não estava em suas melhores condições. Por outro lado, talvez fosse uma indicação de que deveria encontrar Sailor Mars para tal tarefa... "Venus Love Me CHAIN!!!..."  
De novo. De novo a mesma voz. Agora ele estava ficando perdido... o que era para fazer? Que tipo de trecho era aquele em que ele deveria ficar confuso? A Linha Temporal! Aquela era a resposta. Ela estava aos poucos se ajustando à realidade de Art. Ele devia agir rapidamente, a Linha do Tempo revoltando-se contra a linha seca e rígida a qual ele havia submetido com sua escrita. Que decisão tomar? "Sparkling Wide PRESSURE!!!..."  
Que raios de voz inútil era aquela? Ricardo não estava agora conseguindo entender... olhando para os demais, eles pareciam esperar alguma resposta dele, mas nenhuma parecia vir. O plano começava a desmoronar e ele não tinha muito tempo. Por que então estava parado?  
- Ilusões. - falou a voz serena de Moon Fox. - Tudo não passa de ilusões. Ilusões de um mundo perfeito. Ilusões de pessoas perfeitas. Ilusões de vidas perfeitas. Tudo não passa de ilusões.  
- Agora o garoto ficou 'afetado'... - comentou Aleph, erguendo uma sobrancelha. - Do que está falando, Ranma?  
- DISTO! - gritou ele, arremessando seu punho na parede à direita.  
*CRASH*  
- Burning MANDALA!!! - gritou a voz de Hino Rei.  
Destiny Kishi e Sailor Senshi, sem qualquer exceção, ficaram todos espantados ao observar a parede quebrar como vidro diante do golpe de Moon Fox. Porém, mais do que isso, ficaram espantados ao encontrarem o grupo de Senshi batalhando contra uma muralha invisível.  
- Tudo não passou de uma ilusão... - murmurou tristemente Moon Destiny Kishi. Na sua frente, Senshi dominadas pelo melhor segurança de Fate.

***  
Dor. Sensação desagradável variável em intensidade e em extensão de localização, produzida pela estimulação de terminações nervosas especializadas em sua recepção. Dor. Ele estava começando a se acostumar com dor. E isso o assustava. Dói saber que não será capaz de sentir dor. Dói saber que será capaz de ignorar a dor de seu corpo. Dói saber que está se tornando uma máquina. Menos que um humano. Que está se tornando algo menor.  
Dói. Dói no coração. Forte, aguda, lenta era a dor em seu coração. Lágrimas não eram possíveis de se formar em seus olhos. Muitas já haviam sido derramadas. Estava se tornando uma máquina. Uma máquina sem emoções. E doía ver pessoas sofrerem e você não.  
Doía saber que era menos do que essas pessoas. Essa havia sido a sua conclusão, observando nove fortes pessoas caindo prostradas no chão ao sentirem uma dor intensa em seus cérebros. Uma dor intensa e quase no limiar da aceitação humana. Quase como a explodir seu cérebro. E ele não sentia. Ele simplesmente não conseguia sentir.  
Com pesar em seu coração, ele apenas foi capaz de libertar as outras pessoas de suas prisões. De suas ilusões. Elas também sentiriam dor. E ele novamente não sentiria. Não mais. Não nunca mais. Isso doía saber. Sem dor, não há indício de vida.  
A escuridão reinava agora seu coração. Sem vida.


	22. Is it Time to Sleep, Little Star?

Episódio 21: Is It Time To Sleep, Little Star?

" Therefore they shall do my will  
Today while I am master still,  
And flesh and soul, now both are strong,  
Shall hale the sullen slaves along

" Before this fire of sense decay,  
This smoke of thought blow clean away,  
And leave with ancient night alone,  
The stedfast and enduring bone. "  
-= A.E. Housman =-

Sonhos. Esperanças. Desejos. Felicidade. Palavras que descrevem a beleza de um objetivo. De uma meta. Palavras que descrevem o quão longe podemos ir. O quão persistentes podemos ser ao seguí-los. Ao tentar obter a realização deles. Doces sonhos, doces ilusões.  
Um sonho somente é um sonho quando não tentamos torná-lo realidade. Quando não tentamos. Um sonho pode viver eternamente, deixando seu sonhadores desfazerem-se em pó. Sonhos persistem mais do que nós mesmos. Sonhos. Doces sonhos. Sonhos com anjos. Sonhos.  
Sonhos. Nada além de sonhos. Nada além de doces ilusões.  
Seguir em frente. Avançar. Sempre em frente. Sempre atrás deles. Sempre atrás dos mesmos sonhos. Sonhos rosados e belos. Sonhos para se tornarem realidade. Para se tornarem um fato. Sonhos. Esperanças de um novo mundo. De um novo ser. De novos sonhos.  
Desejo incansável o de perseguir. Sempre atrás de sonhos. Sempre atrás de doces sonhos. Sempre atrás do secreto desejo de realização. Da Criação. Do concreto sonho doce. Sonhos. Sonhos traziam felicidade. Felicidade trazia... felicidade. Um final.  
Onde estariam os sonhos?  
Onde estariam os sonhadores?  
Onde todos estariam?  
Sonhos. Doces sonhos.  
Sonhos com anjos.  
Sonhos.

***  
Ele abriu seus olhos. Diante de si, a realidade. Não era um sonho. Não era uma ilusão. Não era. Ele sorriu. Sabia que não era. Tinha a plena certeza de que não era um sonho.  
Levantando-se, ele olhou ao seu redor. Estrelas, infinitas estrelas para todos os lados e lugares que olhava. Estrelas, muitas delas. À esquerda, à direita, à frente, atrás de si, acima e abaixo. Estrelas. Estrelas, tantas ou mais quanto as que existiam no universo. E ele sabia que não estava sonhando. Sabia que não estava.  
Estrelas. Todas tão próximas de suas mãos, todas ao seu alcance. Bastava apenas erguer sua mão e tocaria numa estrela. Ele sorriu. Cada estrela, uma história. Cada história, uma vida nova. Cada vida, uma estrela nova. Dezenas, centenas, milhares de novas estrelas. Pulsando, indiferentes à sua presença, indiferentes a qualquer outra estrela.  
Martin Siu jamais esperava encontrar tantas estrelas em sua vida. Jamais pensara um dia que chegaria a ver o verdadeiro esplendor da civilização selenita. A Biblioteca do Tempo. Sabia que não estava sonhando. Não era possível ser um sonho.  
Ele poderia ficar um milhão de anos naquela biblioteca e jamais chegaria o dia em que se cansaria de observar aquelas estrelas, sentir a história fluir por seus dedos, perceber a essência do Tempo em suas veias. Mas ele não tinha um milhão de anos. Não tinha sequer um dia.  
Um pouco entristecido pelas suas amarras, ele sabia o que tinha que ser feito. Ele sabia que não estava ali apenas para admirar as estrelas. Admirar as novas histórias do mundo. Colocando-se de pé, seus passos pareciam pesados, ao mesmo tempo que eram leves. Uma sensação estranha, mas que não deixava de ser agradável de certa forma.  
Estava fluindo pelas estrelas. Caminhando pela Biblioteca. O esplendor parecia não ter limites, mas atrás de todo brilho havia uma sombra. Esse era seu objetivo. Bem ao longe, como se quisesse estar escondido de todas as presenças, estava um pequeno buraco negro. Pouco a pouco, Martin se aproximava daquele buraco negro. Faltava agora bem pouco, bastava apenas esticar o braço e...  
Uma mão o impediu. Sua mão estremeceu diante da força que havia dentro daquela mão. A mão seguia para um braço. O braço, para um corpo. O corpo tinha uma cabeça. A cabeça que um dia ele jamais pensara que um dia iria ver.  
- Chronos? - indagou ele, franzindo a testa. Ele percebeu então que faltava algo em sua mão. Não os dedos, que estavam ali, porém um pequeno objeto de metal. Aquele que estava na mão firme de Chronos.  
Um anel. Ele sabia então que não era uma ilusão. Não era um sonho.  
Era a sua mente.  
- Aqui é seguro. - disse Chronos, sua voz quase mecânica. O filete violeta de luz em seus olhos adicionavam uma aura morta ainda maior sobre sua presença. Como se fosse incapaz de sentir qualquer coisa.  
Dor deveria ser desconhecida para ele. Mas Martin sentia dor em seu braço. Dor em sua mão sendo presa pela de Chronos. Torcendo os lábios, ele agora tentava livrar a sua mão da força de Chronos. Este soltou abruptamente.  
Quase caindo para trás, Martin adquiriu uma expressão séria em seu rosto. Massageando levemente sua mão, ele percebia o quão fútil seria lutar contra Chronos. Ao mesmo tempo, o Destiny Kishi permaneceu imóvel, como se esperasse que Martin tentasse novamente.  
E ele tentou. Chronos segurou sua mão novamente. E a cena se repetiu. Uma. Duas. Três. Cinco. Dez. Quinze. Não adiantava. Não havia nada além de silêncio, estrelas e eles mesmos. Nada que pudesse ajudá-lo a tocar o buraco negro. Nada que o ajudasse a encontrar uma estrela de segundo acesso. Uma estrela que desbalancearia o jogo de Art. Seu ás escondido.  
Ele tentou uma vez mais. Chronos segurou sua mão uma vez mais.  
- Por quê? - perguntou Martin, quebrando o silêncio.  
- Aqui é seguro. - repetiu Chronos. Como uma máquina.  
Martin sorriu diante da resposta. Ele agora não iria tentar. Ele iria fazer. Sua mão fechou-se num punho, indo na direção do buraco negro. Chronos moveu sua mão para interceptar novamente, porém não conseguiu alcançar.  
A mão de Martin encontrara um outro destino. Seu rosto. O Destiny Kishi caiu então para trás, eletricidade permeando por toda sua face. Era uma máquina. Martin, por sua vez, estava pulando e gemendo de dor, sacudindo sua mão ao ar diante da força que aplicara. Não era um sonho.

***  
Fios. Quase transparentes, quase tão finos quanto os de uma teia de aranha. Eles reluziam diante da luz que agora iluminava o local. Moon Fox quase chorou ao vê-los. Fios que desciam das paredes, atando-se aos corpos de Sailor Mars, Sailor Venus, Sailor Jupiter, Sailor Moon e Tuxedo Kamen.  
Olhando para o lado, ele encontrava fios ligados aos corpos de Sailor Uranus, Sailor Neptune, Sailor Mercury, Mercury Destiny Kishi, Mars Destiny Kishi, Venus Destiny Kishi, Jupiter Destiny Kishi, Saturn Destiny Kishi, Neptune Destiny Kishi e Uranus Destiny Kishi. Seu próprio corpo também estava atado a fios. Mas ele conseguia ver todos esses fios. Ele já havia brincado com aqueles fios antes. "Criadores de Ilusão", lembrou-se ele do nome dado por Sailor Pluto aos pequenos e eficientes dispositivos.  
Ali perto, ele percebia os casulos, para onde todos estavam correndo para verificar. Quanto tempo havia passado, ele não sabia. Mas estivera preso numa ilusão. O que era agora real, ele também não tinha certeza. Apenas de que tudo havia sido uma ilusão. E aquela era a explicação de tanta coisa acontecer tão rapidamente. Como uma ilusão, como um sonho.  
Claro que seus hematomas e ferimentos queriam dizer o contrário, mas não importava mais. Ao longe, ele via as Senshi gastarem suas energias contra um inimigo invisível. Um inimigo inexistente seria mais adequado. Mexendo sua mão com cuidado, ele adquiria aos poucos a sua coordenação motora. Tanta dor acabara por destruir seus sentidos por completo. E agora ele sabia o porquê.  
Movendo-se rapidamente, seu braço ignorou a dor, enquanto sua mão alcançava a katana em suas costas. Em poucos instantes, ele conseguira cortar os fios que o segurava. Cortados, eles começaram a se convulsionar, quase embrulhando seu estômago. Como se estivesse agora em desespero, ele arrancava de si o que restava dos fios em seu corpo, quase vivos e a tentarem entrar.  
Era uma sensação MUITO desagradável, mas a qual ele suportou. Não havia dor maior do que a que ele sentira em sua estadia no Salão Prateado. Livre de seu carcereiro invisível, o sangue que escorria de seu corpo nada significava diante da missão que agora tinha. Iria doer muito, mas isso também significaria que estavam livres. Livres e vivos.  
Suas mãos seguraram com maior firmeza a katana, preparando-se para o despertar de todos diante da realidade. A verdadeira realidade. E isso doía em seu coração. Mas iria fazer. Sua katana então começou a dançar ao vento, silvando entre cortes sem emoção. Ceifando a verdade para todos.

***  
A verdade, por outro lado, pode ser muito dolorosa. Se fosse um sonho, ele desejaria nunca acordar para não saber jamais o que era a verdadeira dor. Porém, sua vida até agora não passara de uma grande ilusão do destino. Ou da imaginação fértil de algumas pessoas. Não importava o que era... agora era a SUA vida. E ele iria até o final com ela.  
- Saturn Silence SWING! - gritou Saturn Dragon, desferindo seu melhor golpe na direção da máquina de cristal.  
Como das outras vezes, a máquina gigantesca apenas rebateu o golpe com seu braço de cristal. Novamente, Chris foi obrigado a se esquivar de seu próprio ataque. Ao longe, Akai golpeava novamente as pernas da criatura com sua katana. Outra vez sem surtir efeitos. Isso estava começando a ficar repetitivo e cansativo. Sem mencionar que ambos estavam com alguns ferimentos leves devido às surpresas que haviam escondidas em Apollyon.  
Quase desejando seu tédio de volta, Saturn Dragon preparou-se para mais um ataque, enquanto se defendia dos ataques de fogo da maquinaria ambulante. Concentrando mais energia em sua espada, o Dragon Kishi saltou na direção do pilar central, conseguindo apoio para saltar mais rapidamente na direção da máquina. Simultaneamente, Mars Dragon preparava seu ataque para atingir as pernas dele.  
- Mars Supernova EXPLOSION!  
- Saturn Silence SWING!  
Encurralada, a máquina ergueu seus braços, saltando então pela primeira vez com seu pesado corpo. Sei começou a resmungar para seus deuses, percebendo que aquilo iria dar mais trabalho do que ele imaginara. Todavia, havia um fator que ele não havia considerado até aquele momento.  
- Silence Glaive SURPRISE!  
Uma esfera púrpura de energia emanou da Silence Glaive de Sailor Saturn, que vinha por cima da criatura. A lâmina penetrou em sua cabeça, rachando sua pele de cristal em poucos instantes. Apollyon ergueu sua cabeça, como se estivesse em muita dor. Sailor Saturn saltou em seguida, enquanto feixes de fogo jorravam das juntas da máquina.  
Correndo, ela agora esperava conseguir se aproximar da garota ferida e ir com Saturn Dragon e Mars Dragon para algum lugar mais seguro. Se é que existiria algum que chegasse a tempo quando a coisa explodisse. Entretanto, aquilo não havia acontecido.  
- CRYSTAL GLAIVE! - gritou uma quarta voz no recinto. Antes que qualquer um observasse o que estava acontecendo com Apollyon, a criação máxima dos Destiny Kishi sobreviventes, uma luz intensa invadiu o local.  
Ao abrirem os olhos, Mars Dragon foi a única a perceber que estava num dos corredores do Salão Prateado. Uma voz distante indicava que Moon Dragon ainda estava em sua luta com Art. Nisso, apenas uma coisa a preocupou. O que Saturn Dragon viria a fazer quando encontrasse as pessoas que mataram Mo.

***  
Cuspindo sangue, ele não imaginava que seria tão difícil o retorno. Sua mão ainda dolorida decerto nada significaria diante do que Art devia ter feito com os demais Destiny Kishi para os obrigarem a escrever a atrocidade que era Crystal Tokyo. Quer dizer, de forma geral, ele acreditava que TODA utopia era ruim. Mas uma que era trazida para o mesmo tempo que ELE vivia era uma coisa tenebrosamente ruim.  
Além disso, pensar em Crystal Tokyo era apenas uma das suas opções para parar de sentir aquela dor tão forte em sua mão. Fazendo uma nota mental para trazer luvas de ferro na próxima vez que fosse para um lugar onde ele achava que conhecia bem, Martin olhava seu uniforme de Destiny Kishi. "Geez... ainda bem que não é rosa." comentou ele a si mesmo, satisfeito com o resultado que obtivera da Biblioteca do Tempo.  
Sair de lá que havia sido o maior problema. O sistema de segurança de Chronos havia sido mais do que eficiente na sua opinião e, se não fosse a constante resposta mecanizada, ele talvez ainda estivesse ali dentro tendo sua mão esmagada pela máquina. Por outro lado, ela acabou quase sendo esmigalhada ao ativar a estranha seqüência de desligamento de Chronos, o sádico selenita.  
Olhando para os lados e garantindo a si mesmo de que não estava preso numa ilusão, Martin voltou sua atenção para Crystal Tokyo. Ele tinha que ter a plena certeza do que planejava fazer ou nada adiantaria. Destruir era muito mais fácil do que criar, entretanto não era mais fácil quando ele tinha que pensar muito bem sobre sua decisão. A destruição de Crystal Tokyo, da Crystal Tokyo de Art, poderia também acarretar em conseqüências drásticas.  
Muitas das quais ele sequer tinha certeza de que poderia imaginar ou mesmo impedir. A urgência imposta pelo tempo que ainda lhe restava era ainda um outro fator que permitia uma conclusão clara. Tempo, tempo, tempo... como tudo na vida poderia ser simples se ele tivesse tempo...

***  
Cuspindo sangue, essa também era a reação dos que haviam sido capturados pelos seguranças do Salão Prateado. No caso, essas pessoas era Sailor Senshi e Destiny Kishi. Quais ferimentos haviam sido reais, quais não haviam sido... não importava a ninguém. Tudo o que sabiam era que estavam com os corpos doloridos e drenados de energia.  
Moon Fox estava agora diante das lendárias Sailor Senshi e aquilo foi o suficiente para arrancar um sorriso de seus lábios. Embora o momento não fosse adequado, ele sabia que aquele dia seria fabuloso... mas não tão fantástico como estava sendo. Se um pingüim aparecesse sapateando com uma cartola na cabeça, ele... ele... ele...  
Ele estava naquele instante observando um pingüim sapateando com uma cartola na cabeça. Por incrível que pareça, era um pingüim SEM um foguete nas costas, o que não se sabe se piorou ou melhorou a situação para alguns dos Destiny Kishi ali presentes. Seph, por sua vez, resolveu sair o quanto antes de lá, seus ferimentos sendo menores do que os dos demais. Firebird optou por olhar para Kare, caso ela resolvesse brincar de 'Arauta da Morte' novamente.  
Aleph preferiu sair o quanto antes daquele local, enquanto Kyn e Kare tentavam impedir Silver Sky de cometer um pingüincídio(?), ainda que a primeira não tivesse tanta certeza se deveria ajudar a preservar o 'simpático bichinho'(?). Neko, por sua vez, apenas abraçou o 'simpático bichinho sapateador' sob o olhar curioso dos demais. Moon Fox escolheu um outro tipo de reação diante daquilo.  
*blinks*blinks*  
- Ainda estamos numa ilusão? - perguntou ele, embora o sarcasmo não estivesse evidente daquela vez em sua voz.  
Seu espanto, entretanto, não durou muito tempo. Sentindo o Tempo contorcer-se para se ajustar à realidade da Crystal Tokyo de Art, Henrique decidiu por seguir Seph. Aos poucos, os demais caminhavam na mesma direção. Neko e Kare, é claro, iam escoltadas agora que o perigo real da 'bolha' havia terminado sem grandes seqüelas.

***  
Seu sonho, entretanto, permaneceria vivo. Essa era única coisa que Art acreditava, enquanto lutava quase desesperadamente com Moon Dragon. Suas energias haviam sido muito gastas com o combate anterior com Kyn, Firebird e Seph, principalmente para não dar a eles a confiança para persistirem com ela. Por outro lado, isso parecia estar surtindo o mesmo efeito na sua batalha atual. Moon Dragon parecia intocável!  
Com sua Crystal Weapon em mãos, ele apenas não havia sido fatiado pela Ginnoken naquele momento anterior devido à própria majestade da arma. Agora, ele apenas conseguia impedir que seus ossos fossem esmagados por Moon Dragon. Pelo menos, ele ainda tinha a vantagem do selenita imaginar que tivesse gasto muita energia com o ataque anterior... claro que não poderia desconfiar da sua Crystal Weapon.  
Mas tampouco aquilo estava servindo para alguma utilidade, sua habilidade com a espada não sendo o suficiente para quebrar a defesa da guarda do antebraço de Ryu. Mesmo em desvantagem, o Dragon Kishi mostrava a Art a razão de ter sido condecorado como líder dos Dragon Kishi. Sem mencionar a honra de carregar Ginnoken.  
Isso apenas dificultava mais o trabalho de Art. Mas ele ia tentar a todo custo realizar seu sonho. Sua Crystal Tokyo ao lado de Kyn.  
- Soil Graveyard, RISE! - gritou ele, tomando Moon Dragon desprevenido com o ataque elemental repentino.  
Um pilar de terra ergueu-se do chão, sendo então atraído na direção de Moon Dragon. Perdendo o fôlego, o Dragon Kishi da Lua conseguiu tempo suficiente apenas para colocar Ginnoken na frente de seu rosto. Mas aquilo era o suficiente para ele.  
- Moon Chromatic BEAM! - anunciou Silver, um feixe multi-colorido de luz destruindo o ataque de Earth Destiny Kishi. Com um filete de sangue no canto de seu lábio, ele apenas sorriu na direção de Art, surpreso com a resistência do Dragon Kishi.  
- Dakara...  
- Fiquei dois anos no Império de Garot, esqueceu? - respondeu sarcasticamente o Dragon Kishi, colocando Ginnoken em guarda.  
Art então entrou em pânico. Aquele era o seu melhor ataque! NADA parecia atingir o Dragon Kishi! O que ele iria fazer?  
Naquele momento, Art sentiu uma grande falta de ar em seus pulmões. Olhando para baixo, ele observava a figura demoníaca e calma de Moon Dragon, que acabara de atingir um soco em seu abdômen. Um outro soco veio em seguida, antes de um joelho em seu queixo e um chute em seu peito. Earth podia jurar que estava ouvindo seus ossos se quebrarem. Não levaria muito tempo até que perdesse a consciência.  
O que lembrava Silver de uma coisa importante. Como Chronos havia gentilmente pedido, Moon Dragon agora lembrava-se de que era para deixá-lo inconsciente, ao invés de apenas 'conseguindo respirar'. Seus olhos vermelhos pareciam antecipar o festim de sangue.

***  
"Estranho... muito estranho..." pensou ele, sentindo a presença do Tempo. Era quase como se este estivesse diminuindo perante a sua chegada ao centro do Salão Prateado. Ao mesmo tempo, era algo que ele não conseguia definir com certeza. Qualquer que fosse o caso, ele continuava a correr pelos corredores. Quanto tempo, nem ele sabia dizer ao certo.  
Os corredores eram algo quase místico em sua opinião. Quase como o caso da mocinha de filme de terror que corre, corre, corre e o monstro que apenas caminha numa lentidão é capaz de alcançá-la. Da mesma forma, ele estava certo de que não faria diferença se ele corresse ou andasse, pois seria a mesma coisa ao chegar em seu destino.  
Ademais, sabia que a Biblioteca do Tempo estava bem próxima. Diminuindo o passo, como se isso resolvesse alguma coisa para evitar chegar no mesmo tempo planejado, ele esperava não precisar encarar Earth Destiny Kishi. A demonstração de poder que uma Crystal Weapon era grande e se bem utilizada seria muito perigosa para a sua saúde.  
Para a sua sorte, ele não encontrou Art. Porém, a pessoa com quem esperava encontrar somente após algumas horas. Pelo menos aquela parte do plano estava ainda funcionando.  
- Yo, Cousin! - cumprimentou Martin.  
- Yo, Cousin! - devolveu Ricardo, recuperando aos poucos o seu fôlego.  
Ambos permaneceram em silêncio por algum tempo, um devido ao esforço de chegar ali no horário correto. O outro para perder-se em seus próprios pensamentos. Martin ainda desejava saber como aplicar de melhor forma a destruição de Crystal Tokyo. A ideal seria que ela nunca tivesse existido, torná-la uma ilusão coletiva. Mas isso estava já fora dos limites dele ou de qualquer outro Destiny Kishi.  
Restava apenas uma hipótese, mas da qual ele não pretendia arriscar. Para isso, ele esperava que Silver se lembrasse de seu pedido em deixar Art apenas inconsciente. Embora acreditasse que descobrindo quem estava por trás do processo de 'tornar os fics em realidade' iria deixar um Art respirando MUITO fracamente. De qualquer forma, isso impediria que os demais fossem clamar vingança sobre seu corpo abatido.  
- Novidade? - perguntou Ricardo, sua respiração voltando ao normal. Examinando seus ferimentos, ele concluía que não havia muita coisa com que se preocupar no momento. Excetuando a execução correta do plano. Ali era onde tudo se tornava aberto...  
- Não tem nenhuma solução fácil... - resmungou Martin. - Vai ter que ser pelo meio mais difícil...  
- Que seria?... - perguntou Seph.  
- Destiny Timeline Restore. - respondeu uma voz feminina. Martin quase esperou que uma katana estivesse naquele momento em seu pescoço.  
- Hmm... konnichi wa, Kare-san? - arriscou o ficwriter, virando-se para a Destiny Kishi de Saturno.  
- Você não vai conseguir convencer Art. - ela revelou, ainda que não fosse realmente uma notícia nova para Chronos.  
- Não preciso convencer. Apenas que ele esteja presente. - respondeu ele, observando a chegada dos demais.  
Porém, de uma outra direção, uma aura MUITO perigosa estava se formando. Um péssimo pressentimento surtiu na alma do ficwriter, enquanto ele lentamente se virava para analisar de quem era a fonte de poder. Ele não gostou do que viu. De um lado estava Saturn Dragon. Do outro estava Saturn Destiny Kishi.  
Segundo o avô de Rei, uma coisa MUITO ruim aconteceu entre Chris e os Destiny Kishi sobreviventes da Queda do Milênio de Prata. Julgando pelo olhar entre Kare e Sei, não precisava ele de muita inteligência para saber que não era bom estar no caminho deles. Porém, havia um GRANDE problema.  
Esse problema era que estavam num corredor. Seph parecia ter chegado à mesma conclusão que ele, o que estava começando a ficar ainda mais desesperador. Os demais estavam chegando aos poucos e aquilo estava prestes a virar um pandemônio. O pior era ELE estar no meio, como se não bastasse a utopia emergente no mundo.  
- MATE! MATE! MATEEEEEEEEEE!!! - pediram Seph e Chronos em uníssono, embora soubessem que isso também refletia parte de suas opiniões se colocado em português numa pequena variância vocal. Isso, felizmente, passou despercebido por Sei e Kare, mas serviu para proporcionar pequenos risos abafados de um determinado ficwriter brasileiro presente...  
- ASSASSINA!!! - gritou Saturn Dragon, aparentemente também despercebendo os dois Destiny Kishi e o pedido quase frenético deles.  
- Tática dois? - perguntou Martin.  
- Qual é a tática dois? - respondeu/perguntou Ricardo.  
- Pedimos por socorro. - esclareceu Martin, uma calma sobre-humana a dominar seu espírito.  
- Prefiro que atendam meu último pedido.  
- SHINNEEE!!! - continuou Chris, correndo na direção da Destiny Kishi. Ao mesmo tempo, Martin e Ricardo 'colaram-se' às paredes, como para abrir um ínfimo de espaço para que Chris passasse.  
Kare, por sua vez, sequer tinha tempo para desembainhar sua katana negra. Mas isso não foi preciso quando Chris caiu de cara no chão.  
- Prefiro tática três. - mencionou Martin, balançando seu pé. Seph concordou, enquanto se sentava no Dragon Kishi caído.  
Antes, porém, que Chris se recuperasse e fosse atacar Kare, todos ouviram um grito desesperado ao longe. Um grito que poucos reconheceram, mas que sabiam tratar-se de um grito de guerra.  
- FUGUTAITEN!!!  
Em seguida, todos correram ao sentir os tremores de terra.

***  
Era irônica a situação. Quando os Destiny Kishi chegaram ao local do grito, muitos deles cansados pelas batalhas e pelos próprios ferimentos, eles nada mais podiam fazer senão olhar para o que se tornara o antigo Earth Destiny Kishi. Por um lado, nenhum deles havia entendido a atitude de Chronos, afinal, a energia de Art era necessária para que o golpe supremo dos guardiões do Tempo surtisse efeito. Para que restaurassem a Linha Temporal. E ele apenas o deixara onde havia ficado após a vitória de Moon Dragon.  
Um clarão castanho havia sido a única coisa que evidenciava a resistência de Art quando se aproximaram do local de combate. Depois disso, apenas a presença de um Moon Dragon ferido com algumas cicatrizes e um Art sem qualquer energia em seu corpo. Totalmente derrotado.  
Um a um os Destiny Kishi caminharam na direção do centro do Salão Prateado para se posicionarem para eliminar a ameaça que Neo Crystal Tokyo se tornara, ou melhor, a ameaça que a Crystal Tokyo de Art representava para toda a Linha Temporal.  
Era um sonho utópico de um apaixonado... de um apaixonado que não conhecia os limites de seus próprios sonhos.  
Moon Fox foi o primeiro a passar pela figura arruinada do selenita derrotada. Sem a tiara de Raguel em sua cabeça, ele apenas dirigiu a ele um olhar de desprezo, enquanto ajudava Silver Sky a andar.  
Outro que precisou ser carregado foi Firebird, amparado por Sailor Jupiter. Embora ambos tivessem a férrea vontade de matar o culpado pela maior dor de seus corações, nada podiam fazer. Krys-chan também não aprovaria tal atitude, foi o pensamento do venusiano. Justo ela, que sempre tomara as decisões mais sábias, que fora o equilíbrio de sua vida... não, sua perda não poderia ser 'vingada' com uma atitude irracional daquele que mais a amou por todos os tempos. Maury, por sua vez, talvez não desejasse ver as mãos de Juno manchadas de sangue. Ou talvez sim.  
Logo atrás de Firebird vinha Aleph, mancando com a ajuda de Sailor Uranus. Pouco de sua expressão refletia o brasileiro irreverente antes conhecido pelo nickname 'Tolaris'. Sua vontade era a de chutar o responsável por tanto sofrimento, seu e de seus amigos... e era o que teria feito, se ainda fosse inteiramente o Tolaris que todos conheciam. Mas não era o que Aleph teria feito... e a vontade selenita prevaleceu pela primeira vez desde o seu Despertar.  
Seph e Chronos caminharam juntos para o centro do salão onde Kare e Neko já se encontravam. Os primos chineses resumiram suas ações a simples olhares, não de desprezo ou de raiva... mas um olhar de pena por uma pessoa que se deixou levar por um sentimento e não soube controlá-lo.  
Kyn, a mercuriana que roubara o coração e o raciocínio lógico do selenita, foi a última a passar por Art, porém, ela não o desprezou ou teve pena dele. Para a surpresa de todos, exceto de Chronos, ela se ajoelhou e estendeu a mão para o Destiny Kishi.  
- Vamos? - ela perguntou, seus olhos azuis fitando o rosto de Art.  
- Para quê? - ele retrucou, recusando a mão daquela que amava. - É o fim de tudo, Kyn-chan. Não há como consertar a Linha do Tempo.  
- Ainda não acabou, Art. O Destiny Timeline Restore...  
- ... só pode ser realizado com todos os Destiny Kishi. E eu não vou participar do fim do meu sonho.  
- Nani...?  
- Nessas horas, eu fico pensando em como eu pude me apaixonar de modo tão doentio por você. - riu Art, virando o rosto. - Você é fraca, Kyn da Casa de Saphir. Fraca como a sua irmã.  
O rosto da ficwriter ficou lívido, como se tivesse visto um fantasma à sua frente. Atônita, ela piscou duas vezes, forçando Art a olhar para ela virando o rosto dele com sua mão.  
- Repita o que você disse. - ela ordenou, pequenas faíscas saindo de seus olhos.  
- Repito e reforço a minha conclusão... nenhum mercuriano deveria ser digno de pertencer à União. Mesmo na época do Milênio de Prata, nenhum dos guerreiros escolhidos de Mercúrio eram capazes de exercer sua função decentemente. Sailor Mercury foi a primeira Senshi a cair, lembra-se? Você foi uma dos primeiros Destiny Kishi a tombar também... Mercury Dragon e Mercury Noble Kishi nem chegaram à batalha de Crysium. Seus poderes são ínfimos, que servem apenas para a defesa. Uma defesa que chega a ser inútil, de tão fraca que é.  
Kyn apenas foi capaz de permanecer quieta, ouvindo o que Art tinha para dizer. Sailor Mercury reconheceu em sua atitude uma espécie de raiva que estava começando a se acumular...  
- Imouto...  
- Oneechan, vá para o centro do Salão Prateado. - ela ordenou, aproximando-se ainda mais de Art e pegando-o pela gola da jaqueta.  
Seu corpo estava dolorido e sua mente não estava em melhores condições. As tiaras de Raguel haviam cumprido habilmente a sua função, assim como as lutas anteriores. Ela sabia que estava no limiar de sua energia, não sabia nem se seria capaz de ajudar como os outros na realização do Destiny Timeline Restore.  
Mas ela não podia deixar uma pessoa desferir tantos desaforos àqueles que amava... mesmo sabendo que estava arriscando sua vida, aproximando-se tanto de Art.  
- Eu sabia que você faria isso, Kyn-chan... - sussurrou Art, prendendo o corpo da mercuriana contra o seu com um dos braços e desferindo um forte soco no estômago da garota, fazendo-a perder boa parte de seu fôlego. - CRYSTAL WEAPON! KASUNAGI NO TSURUGI!  
- NANI?! - gritou Eternal Sailor Moon, tentando correr na direção de Kyn e Art.  
Porém, algo a impediu. Ou melhor, alguém a impediu, ou seja, Chronos. Com o braço estendido, o líder dos Destiny Kishi não permitia a passagem da líder das Senshi, tampouco das demais Inner Senshi.  
- Não.  
- Mas...  
- Ela sabe o que está fazendo. - falou o filho de Sailor Pluto, o rosto impassível. - Dê a ela um voto de confiança, Serenity.  
Eternal Sailor Moon não pôde fazer mais nada, a não ser observar a Crystal Weapon de Art aproximando-se ameaçadoramente do frágil corpo de Kyn. Os olhos esmeraldinos de Earth Destiny Kishi brilhavam de satisfação enquanto seus braços prendiam o delicado corpo da mercuriana e seguravam a Kasunagi no Tsurugi. Ele sabia que iria morrer...  
- Ficaremos juntos pela eternidade, sweetheart.  
Kyn não conseguiu responder à afirmação de Art com meras palavras. Ela conseguia sentir a ameaça que a Crystal Weapon representava para sua própria vida e para a existência do mundo como todos o conheciam.  
- Kyn-chan... hottokenai yo... - sussurrou Sailor Mercury, olhando para sua irmã sem nada poder fazer.  
E foi pela figura de sua irmã que, mesmo com algumas lágrimas nos olhos, ela fechou o punho direito e gritou as palavras que Art já esperava ouvir. As doces palavras da morte...  
- Mercury Destiny POWER!!!  
Uma aura azulada emanou do corpo da mercuriana, cujos olhos perderam suas pupilas. Ela já não enxergava, apenas sabia o que deveria fazer para preservar sua própria vida e não deixar seus companheiros sem a energia de Mercúrio, necessária para restaurar a Linha Temporal.  
Ela não podia morrer. Ela não havia esperado vinte mil anos para reencarnar e simplesmente perder sua vida por um capricho de um apaixonado obsessivo. Ela não iria morrer, não depois de tudo... ela manteria a sua promessa e cumpriria o juramento que fizera à Sailor Pluto. Ela não se permitiria morrer. Não assim.  
- Water FLASH!!! - e a energia do golpe de Mercury Destiny Kishi foi totalmente concentrada no abdômen de Art, no exato momento em que ele se preparava para cravar a lâmina de sua Crystal Weapon nas costas de Kyn.  
A morte foi instantânea. A essência de Art, entretanto, não se dissipou com a simples desintegração de seu corpo, mas dirigiu-se à figura cansada de sua assassina. Com lágrimas escorrendo pelo seu rosto e sangue vertendo do ferimento de suas costas causada pela Crystal Weapon, Kyn não recusou a energia que lhe era oferecida e a recebeu com o carinho de uma irmã. E somente então ela entendeu o que ele havia feito.  
"Eu sabia..." havia sido seu último sussurro, uma paz estranha em seu olhar. Seu espírito não podia ser então julgado por aquele instante, mas tempo ela também não tinha. Correndo com as forças que o seu pequeno corpo ainda possuía, ela se juntou aos demais Destiny Kishi no centro do Salão Prateado. Antes que o tarde fosse irreversível.

***  
Chronos não olhou para os olhos de qualquer pessoa. Cansado, ele apenas tinha esperanças. Esperanças de que o sonho de uma pessoa fosse arruinado, destruído. Era uma péssima imagem que ele estava tendo, mas não podia evitá-la. Era a verdade numa forma mais negra. Ele estava para destruir o sonho de uma pessoa, mesmo que fosse para socorrer os sonhos de muitas outras pessoas... ainda não era diferente daquela verdade. A vida realmente era injusta se requeria tantos sacrifícios.  
Mas quem disse que ela era justa?  
Olhando para seus pés, Pluto Destiny Kishi ergueu repentinamente seu olhar. O teto estava começando a cristalizar, o sonho de Art chegando cada vez mais longe. Com um meio-sorriso em seus lábios, ele não esperaria que os outros tivessem a verdadeira noção do que iria fazer. Como Art bem dissera, o golpe supremo dos Destiny Kishi... a restauração do próprio Tempo somente seria possível quando todos eles estivessem presentes.  
Não apenas isso, deveriam todos estar em boa, senão excelente, forma. Não estavam completos e tampouco poderia-se dizer que os Destiny Kishi capturados estavam em boas condições. Estava tudo perdido a partir daquele instante. Tudo.  
- Destiny TIMELINE **RESTORE**! - gritou Pluto Destiny Kishi.  
Olhares espantados dirigiram-se a ele, olhares que ele não desejava ver. Olhares que ele esperava nunca mais ver. A energia de seu corpo fluía como se possuísse vida própria, concentrando-se em sua mão direita, a mão em que ele segurava sua Silver Pen. Seu trunfo de nada serviria, mas ele não se importava. Nada mais o importava.  
Ele apenas queria que dissessem que tentara, que não fora derrotado sem ao menos tentar vencer. Quando ele não mais precisasse ver olhares. "A morte tem suas vantagens." pensou ele, erguendo a Silver Pen para o alto. Uma esfera púrpura saía de sua extremidade, um filete de luz violeta a emitir a partir dela para o alto. Era tudo o que podia fazer. Era tudo o que precisava fazer. Não mais olhares... Makenai.  
- Destiny TIMELINE **RESTORE**! - gritou uma segunda voz, surpreendendo o Destiny Kishi. Uma luz prateada erguia-se para o alto, encontrando com seu próprio feixe de energia.  
Chronos olhou de relance para quem pertencia aquela energia amiga, sentindo o próprio peso do Tempo ser amenizado de suas costas. A energia pertencia a Moon Fox.  
- Você não vai sozinho, Chronos. - murmurou o Destiny Kishi, no extremo oposto do Salão Prateado. Ambos sorriram.  
- Destiny TIMELINE **RESTORE**! - gritou uma terceira voz. A luz azulada indicava a presença de Mercury Destiny Kishi. Cada um depositando suas esperanças numa execução incompleta de algo que nunca fizeram. Mas todos eles iriam fazer.  
- É para isso que serve uma Wannabe, ne? - Paolla piscou um olho na direção dos dois ficwriters, indicando que iria até o final. Todos eles.  
- Destiny TIMELINE **RESTORE**! - gritou Firebird, ainda que cansado e esforçando-se ao máximo para manter-se de pé.  
- Destiny TIMELINE **RESTORE**! - foi a vez de Silver Sky, uma esfera de pura energia se formando ao redor dos Destiny Kishi. Dessa vez não havia como descrever sua cor, multi-colorida e incolor.  
- Destiny TIMELINE **RESTORE**! - ergueu Aleph, não haviam palavras que pudessem agora dizer o que cada um pensava, no que cada um acreditava. Qualquer que fosse o motivo, estavam juntos naquilo que acreditavam poder fazer. Na restauração do Tempo.  
- Destiny TIMELINE **RESTORE**! - anunciou alegremente a voz de Seph. Estavam todos reunidos. Todos os que realmente importavam com o Tempo.  
Dragon Kishi e Sailor Senshi apenas foram capazes de observar a maravilha que estavam presenciando. Um cosmo parecia estar se abrindo diante deles, uma micro-galáxia formando-se no teto com as emoções de cada um daqueles Destiny Kishi, que mesmo cansados e fracos se esforçavam para manter o que acreditavam. Como muitas vezes eles mesmo foram capazes de presenciar a si mesmos fazerem. Não importava se o preço que tinham que pagar era a própria vida. Eles fariam acontecer.  
- Destiny TIMELINE **RESTORE**! - revelaram duas vozes simultaneamente. Neptune Destiny Kishi e Saturn Destiny Kishi. Com as mãos dadas, elas não suportariam agora uma solidão, uma punição.  
Neptune acreditava agora que iria morrer. E se fosse, agora ela queria acreditar. Acreditar no que movia aqueles Destiny Kishi com tanta paixão pela vida, por todas aquelas tormentas. E essa era a mesma opinião de Kare. Iriam todos juntos ao céu ou inferno, isso já não importava. Iriam juntos.  
A esfera ao alto parecia então começar a consumir a energia dos Destiny Kishi. Por quanto tempo, ninguém saberia dizer.

***  
O fato era que não havia muito. Não havia energia o bastante, mas estaria disposto a colocar sua vida naquilo. Aquele era o fim. Ele podia pressentir aquilo em sua própria carne. Aquele era o fim... a energia predominante naquele salão estava rapidamente se dissipando, como se o próprio universo estivesse a absorvê-la, para manter o curso natural do Tempo. Não havia mais a Guardiã do Tempo, não havia uma liderança. Aquele era o fim do Tempo.  
Ele pressentia isso dentro de sua própria alma. Não eram gritos que preenchiam seu coração com tormentas, mas o silêncio de milhares de almas a serem destruídas, o silêncio da inexistência. Talvez fosse isso que mais afligia a sua alma naquele instante, mas não importava muito para ele. Aquilo não importava quando se podia sentir o momento.  
A energia era o suficiente para ao menos consertar todo o estrago causado por Art. Era o suficiente para que fosse dada a chance de seu universo mais uma vez poder vislumbrar uma Crystal Tokyo. Mas uma Crystal Tokyo que surgiria pelas mãos de Serenity, com seu próprio esforço. Ele sabia que, sem a Guardiã do Tempo, ele não poderia fazer mais do que isso.  
Não... ELES não poderiam fazer mais do que isso. Não podiam fazer mais nada além de fazer aquilo... dar uma chance. Mas não era assim que acontecia? Não era assim que suas esperanças continuavam?  
Ele sabia que sim. Seu corpo colapsou diante de um último esforço seu para ter a certeza absoluta de que a chance fosse dada.  
Uma última chance... talvez. Mas eles dariam essa chance.  
A energia púrpura envolveu novamente o corpo do jovem selenita, que tentava alcançar os céus com seu pequenino corpo. Mas, tão rápido havia se manifestado, a energia foi-se embora. Ele caiu sob seu próprio peso, mas tentava-se apoiar em suas próprias mãos. Seu corpo revertendo o processo de transformação que poucas vezes precisara usar.  
Ele era o filho de Chaos. Não se sucumbiria tão facilmente... não sem ter a plena certeza do que fazia.  
Chronos ergueu sua cabeça, sorrindo com extrema aprovação para os Destiny Kishi. Eles haviam conseguido... eles haviam fornecido a chance. O cristal que se formara nas paredes começava a se deteriorar e Chronos quase sentia que a presença dos cristais desapareciam das mentes humanas. A Crystal Tokyo de Art jamais se concretizaria... jamais teria existido em seu universo. Em seu Tempo.  
Mas a Lei de Murphy era implacável, disso ele sabia com perfeição. Seu olhar parou repentinamente sob o de uma Destiny Kishi. Mercury Destiny Kishi estava com um sorriso deveras perturbador para o filho de Fate. E ele entendeu o porquê daquilo.  
Seu sorriso era sereno, muito tranqüilo. Como o de uma pessoa que percebe que estava finalmente com os objetivos concretizados. Como se a meta de sua vida finalmente tivesse sido alcançada. Era até engraçado para Kyn pensar daquela forma... haviam tantas coisas em sua vida. Haviam tantas coisas feitas... e outras tantas que poderiam ter sido feitas. Mas não era um sorriso de arrependimento ou de saudade.  
A luz do ambiente voltava ao seu normal aos poucos, abandonando os Destiny Kishi novamente à penumbra da realidade. No entanto, eles sabiam que muita coisa havia sido mudada. Cada um deles sabia daquilo... cada um deles sabia que não eram mais selenitas. Já não eram também o que costumavam ser. Aquilo era um novo marco nas vidas deles. Um marco para os Destiny Kishi, um grupo de pessoas que batalhariam pelo que seria justo. Pelo que uma pessoa tão sabiamente dizia... Ai to seigi.  
E era isso que estava impresso no olhar de Mercury Destiny Kishi. No rosto de Kyn... na mente de Paolla Limy Matsuura. Pelo Amor e a Justiça... até o final. E ela estava feliz. Ela estava feliz... ela havia feito isso.  
Lágrimas preenchiam seus olhos, impossibilitando-a de enxergar com a mesma nitidez para seus companheiros. O líder dos Destiny Kishi sabia perfeitamente o porquê daquele olhar. Sabia perfeitamente o que significava aquele olhar.  
Despedida.  
Assim, Paolla continuou a olhar para todos eles, que então centravam sua atenção para a Destiny Kishi. "Engraçado..." pensou Paolla. "Parece até que estou ouvindo uma música..."

_Little girl don't you forget her face  
Laughing away your tears  
When she was the one who felt all the pain_

A luz ainda não havia se dissipado aos olhos de Paolla, que dera a si mesma a responsabilidade maior sobre Art. Não por ele... mas por ela. Pela pessoa que corria em sua direção naquele instante. Seu corpo estava pesado... mas por quê? E por que aquilo parecia não importar a ela?  
Mas aos olhos de Mizuno Ami, a cena era bem diferente. Sangue vertia das narinas, da boca e dos olhos de Paolla... de Kyn. Sailor Mercury gritou por seu nome. Gritou para que ela não desistisse, para que ela não a deixasse.  
Nenhuma Senshi, nenhum Kishi ousou interromper aquele momento. Sailor Mercury havia ganho forças acima da compreensão de qualquer um deles. Rapidamente, ela já estava ao lado de sua outrora irmã. Segurando-a em seus braços, passando seus dedos por seus cabelos... seus olhos estavam úmidos demais para dizer qualquer coisa. Para tentar saber como ajudar a sua própria irmã. Para qualquer coisa.  
- H-hottokenai yo... - murmurou Paolla, fechando os seus olhos.

_Little girl never forget her eyes  
Keep them alive inside  
Promise to try - but it's not the same_

- LIMY-CHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN!!! - gritou Ami, forçando a brasileira a abrir seus olhos novamente. Sacudindo-a, Ami jamais permitira que ela se fosse. - Stay with me... - pediu Mizuno Ami, abraçando a Destiny Kishi.  
Quase como a ninar a garota, Sailor Mercury continuou a segurá-la em seus braços. Kyn era forte. Kyn sempre cumpria suas promessas. Eram essas frases que a Senshi repetia... eram essas as frases que a tornavam mais forte. Sempre.  
Mas isso não facilitou a despedida.  
Os Destiny Kishi talvez fossem aqueles que mais estivessem relacionados com a ficwriter... conheciam ela por tantos anos... era impossível admitir que de um momento para outro eles jamais seriam capazes de vê-la novamente. De ouvir sua voz novamente... A dor em seus corações quase se igualava à da Senshi.  
Silver Sky e Moon Fox, por outro lado, gastaram quase tanto de sua energia quanto Kyn. Mas eles eram diferentes. Sabiam o quanto conseguiriam gastar... sabiam o quanto podiam ter feito.... Mesmo assim, sabiam que não poderiam ter realizado o mesmo potencial de sua companheira. E talvez sequer soubessem o final daquele episódio.  
Moon Destiny Kishi e Jupiter Destiny Kishi foram os primeiros a caírem nos braços de Morfeu. Amparados por Ryu e Akai, eles logo saíram do salão. 'Precisavam de cuidados' parecia a frase que os poucos atentos notariam então. Ryu, porém, saía com a certeza de que tudo havia sido real.

_Keep your head held high - ride like the wind  
Never look behind, life isn't fair  
That's what you said, so I try not to care_

Seph não estava também em boas condições. Ele quase sentia seu próprio ser rasgar-se diante do ar. Respirar já era um ato difícil de ser realizado depois de tanto tempo condensado sob tortura. Ele desmaiou, já não suportando mais a dor. Mas sobreviveria.  
Sobreviveria. Isso era o que Sailor Venus falaria para ele quando acordasse. Seph tossiu um pouco de sangue, entretanto, pouco antes de ser retirado do salão. As Senshi sabiam que eles mereciam o descanso. Um bom e merecido descanso. Seph já havia dado o melhor de si.

_Little girl don't run away so fast  
I think you forgot to kiss - kiss her goodbye_

E essa era a razão de Aleph estar sendo carregado por Ten'ou Haruka. Mars Destiny Kishi foi o motivo para que a guerreira de Urano preservasse a integridade de Tomoe Hotaru. Ao seu ver, Hotaru ainda não estava preparada para ver a dor de uma Senshi. A dor de perder alguém.  
Relembrando de quando Galaxia havia tomado o seu espírito, Michiru seguiu Haruka. Ela sabia que estariam sempre juntas. E sabia que aquele era o momento de Ami e Paolla. Já não havia nada mais a ser feito.

_Will she see me cry when I stumble and fall  
Does she hear my voice in the night when I call  
Wipe away all your tears, it's gonna be all right_

Já não havia nada mais a ser dito. Neptune Destiny Kishi verteu suas lágrimas ao presenciar o estrago que fizera. Jamais saberia se poderia ser perdoada. Jamais saberia o que teria tornado Art tão diferente da pessoa que um dia amara.  
Vendo o desespero da Senshi, Neko desejou ardentemente que nada daquilo tivesse acontecido. Que ela tivesse aceitado o convite de Chronos e tivesse perecido com seus entes queridos. Para que ela nunca tivesse presenciado a dor e o sofrimento que ela presenciara, presa no Portal do Tempo. Inclusive a dor da perda de seu amor.  
E ela sabia, pelos kamis mais poderosos, ela sabia que suas lágrimas de nada serviriam naquele instante. Mas... mas Neko não podia evitar. Não podia evitar de sentir a dor... de relembrar a morte de Art. De sua altiva expressão e seu forte caráter... do homem pelo qual se apaixonara perdidamente. Não conseguiria esquecer.  
No entanto, ela ainda ganhava a compaixão de seus inimigos. Soluçando, ela era carregada por Strike Fiss. E pensar que havia sido ela quem mais provocara a dor no coração do Dragon Kishi...

_I fought to be strong, I guess you know  
I was afraid you'd go away, too_

Venus Destiny Kishi, por sua vez, havia sido abençoado pelos seus deuses. Sailor Jupiter o carregou para fora do refúgio selenita quando perdera a consciência. E talvez tivesse sido Edson e não Paolla a perecer naquele instante. Talvez fosse ele a se despedir...  
Talvez...  
Mas ele somente saberia quando e se abrisse os olhos.  
A sensação de paz preenchia seu espírito, enquanto o ameno vento da primavera parecia espalhar as pétalas de sakura.  
Parecia estar no Céu...

_Little girl you've got to forget the past  
And learn to forgive me  
I promise to try - but it feels like a lie_

E era assim que Kare se sentia. No Paraíso... onde não mais havia dor, onde não havia o arrependimento. Onde tudo o que realmente importava era o que as pessoas tinham por dentro, o seu verdadeiro eu. A Messias provou ser mais forte do que qualquer um que ela pudesse imaginar.  
Longe de qualquer um, Saturn Destiny Kishi poderia ter se surpreendido quando Sailor Mars resolveu tratar de seus ferimentos. "Por quê?" essa era a pergunta que se repetia em sua mente. Inesperadamente, ela recebeu uma resposta da Senshi.  
- Você nunca deixou de ser quem você é. Nunca deixou de acreditar no que você acreditou. - disse a guerreira de Marte.  
Sem saber porque ou como, Kare chorou. E chorou ainda mais quando os gritos desesperados de Mizuno Ami feriam o seu coração.

_Don't let memory play games with your mind  
She's a faded smile frozen in time  
I'm still hanging on - but I'm doing it wrong  
Can't kiss her goodbye - but I promise to try_

E uma lágrima foi derramada por Chronos. Umedecendo o chão seco, ele seria o seguinte a ser levado para fora do Salão Prateado. Mamoru já estava ali, ao seu lado. Usagi, por outro lado, estava altiva e serena. Embora fraca e apoiando-se em seu namorado, ela sorria na direção do brasileiro. Mas não era um sorriso comum.  
Era o sorriso de alguém que enxergava a luz na escuridão. O sorriso de uma princesa.  
- Somos todos guerreiros. - disse a princesa da Lua. - E já morreram pessoas nessa batalha... - falou Serenity, sua voz tentando consolar o coração do ficwriter.  
- Usako... - murmurou Tuxedo Kamen, segurando-a melhor em seus braços.  
- Mas sempre existe a esperança. Sempre. - eloqüentemente falou Usagi.  
Sob o olhar surpreso de Pluto Destiny Kishi, o casal estava preparado para tudo. Nem que aquilo custasse as suas próprias vidas... eles acreditavam neles. Acreditavam no Amor e na Justiça.  
Foi por isso que Sailor Moon enfim mirou o fraco Ginzuishou na direção de Paolla Matsuura. O desgaste era grande, mas ela não iria admitir a derrota. Não iria permitir que uma amiga sua morresse... nem que outra ficasse eternamente triste. Nunca...  
Mamoru compreendia isso através do olhar determinado dela. Mas também sabia que jamais poderia viver sem ela. Foi por essa razão que ele também segurou as mãos de Usagi. Iriam JUNTOS ajudar. Iriam juntos realizar o milagre da esperança. Eles sorriram um para o outro antes de voltarem suas atenções para a solitária e desesperada Mizuno Ami.  
Mas alguém os impediu. Uma mão ensangüentada e cansada, mas firme e determinada, havia parado a ação. Surpresos, ambos olharam para quem a mão pertencia, ficando MAIS surpresos ao notarem de quem se tratava.  
- Se fizerem isso... - disse Chronos, sua voz difícil até mesmo para manter a frieza que precisaria para dizer as palavras. - ... tudo o que fizemos será em vão. - terminou ele, olhando diretamente para o casal.  
Endymion e Serenity compreenderam pelo olhar dele. E não seriam capazes de estragar tudo pelo qual os Destiny Kishi haviam batalhado. E sabiam o quão difícil era para o líder dos Destiny Kishi dizer para que eles não tentasse realizar aquilo, estando tão fracos. Para que não estragassem o futuro de uma Crystal Tokyo de verdade.  
Sem poder ajudar, eles apenas abaixaram seus olhares, prontos para, pelo menos, levarem Martin para fora do salão.  
- Iie. - pediu Martin, sua voz mais calma. - Sailor Mercury precisa mais de vocês do que eu. - falou o ficwriter, sorrindo para eles.  
Os passos do casal foram rápidos, mas pareciam durar uma eternidade. Paolla ainda respirava com dificuldade, tossindo sangue em curtos intervalos, enquanto Ami tentava desesperadamente fazer com que sua consciência permanecesse ativa durante todo aquele tempo.  
- Ami-chan... - chamou Usagi. Aquilo seria difícil, mas ela era a líder das Senshi, não era?  
Mizuno Ami apenas olhou desconsoladamente para Tsukino Usagi. E soube no momento que olhara para os olhos dela que não haviam esperanças.  
- IIE!!! - gritou a mercuriana, abraçando fortemente a brasileira. - ELA NÃO VAI MORRER!!! ELA PROMETEU!!! ELA PROMETEU!!! - gritou ela, enquanto lágrimas suas defendiam a Kyn. - ... ela prometeu que nunca me deixaria...  
Aquilo tornou as ações dos selenitas muito mais difíceis. Mamoru, por sua vez, sabia o quanto aquilo seria difícil. E que quanto mais tempo permanecessem ali, mais doloroso aquilo seria para a Senshi de Mercúrio. Resoluto, ele agiu da forma que imaginava ser a mais correta.  
- Precisamos ir... - disse ele, segurando o braço da mercuriana.  
Fraca pela batalha, Sailor Mercury não conseguiu resistir à força de Mamoru. Toda a sua força consistia em Paolla. Ela gritou uma vez mais quando se viu separada de sua ex-irmã gêmea.  
- IIE!!! - gritou ela. - ELA VAI VIVER!!! EU SEI QUE VAI!!!  
Os gritos de Sailor Mercury continuaram enquanto Tuxedo Kamen maquinalmente a arrastava para fora do salão. Entretanto, nem mesmo ele foi capaz de conter as lágrimas de seus olhos enquanto realizada a árdua tarefa. Usagi, por sua vez, sofria o equivalente de seu amado. Não lhe era agradável abandonar uma amiga.  
Mas mesmo ela não conseguia querer jogar todo o esforço dos Destiny Kishi para o alto e usar a sua própria vida para que Kyn sobrevivesse. Ela não era capaz de conseguir manchar a honra deles. Ela ainda se lembrava do olhar de Chronos durante o feitiço que conjurava... um olhar de Orgulho.  
Os Destiny Kishi tinham Orgulho em estar ali naquele instante, um orgulho que somente poderia ser explicado pelo olhar. Um olhar que transcendesse as barreiras e os limites da física e da magia, um olhar de plena vitória. Algo que ela jamais imaginaria ser capaz de ser reproduzido num olhar, num único instante.  
Entretanto, aquela era a verdade, e ela era incapaz de estragar aquele olhar. Saindo ao lado de seu Mamo-chan, Sailor Moon dava as costas, pela primeira e mais dolorosa vez, a uma amiga. Suas lágrimas seguiram-se com as de Tuxedo Kamen, mas ela não chorou.  
Ela devia ser forte... como eles haviam sido.  
No salão então restavam apenas três pessoas. Kyn, graças aos esforços de Ami em manter-se junta à irmã, estava agora deitada no meio do salão. Uma luz mórbida e quase etérea brotava do teto, como um sinal da conclusão da reestruturação do tempo. Já não haviam mais sinais dos cristais, excetuando as próprias paredes carcomidas pelo desgaste do tempo e da erosão.  
Todavia, a luz iluminava o corpo da Destiny Kishi como um holofote. Um espetáculo apenas visto por dois pares de olhos. Um pertencia a Chronos. O outro, pertencia à pessoa que mais se mantivera neutra durante toda aquela dura batalha. Um par de olhos rubros.  
Chronos adiantou-se à figura de Kyn, seus olhos demonstravam o claro cansaço do feitiço e que havia realmente gasto boa parte de sua energia. Se agora ele conseguia andar, era um milagre de seu próprio determinismo. Paolla sabia daquilo perfeitamente, embora não conseguisse sequer sentir as gotas de sangue que o selenita derramava sobre seu corpo.  
Os ferimentos em seu coração provocados por Art ainda eram presentes em Chronos, tinha ele razão em não querer mais olhares... mas era ele quem agora olhava de uma forma diferente para Kyn. Um olhar de aprovação.  
- Yatta... - sussurrou Martin, sua transformação se revertendo e seus olhos tornando-se mais úmidos. - A Linha do Tempo foi restaurada.  
- Hai... - pronunciou Paolla, sua transformação desaparecendo com seu esforço em permanecer viva. Ela sorriu, pouco antes de sentir todo o seu corpo se paralisar. - Sayonara... MADS-tomodachi...  
Martin Siu, a.k.a. MADS nada disse. Como anteriormente dito, ele não iria dizer 'Adeus'. Ele não disse quando a garota estava no hospital e não seria naquele momento que diria. Ele ainda tinha esperanças de que todos ainda viveriam. Chronos sabia que Art não teria feito tudo o que foi feito se não pudesse ao menos manter a pessoa que amava viva depois de tudo aquilo.  
Art podia ser um louco ao arquitetar aquele plano, mas ainda era um apaixonado. E era nisso que Chronos depositava suas esperanças. Num amor doentio, mas sincero e verdadeiro.  
- Ainda não é tempo de despedidas... - declarou ele.  
Palavras tão antigas quanto o Tempo voltavam a borbulhar na sua mente, a voz calma e suave de Chronos tornava-se como uma só presença em seu espírito, enquanto uma estranha aura branca envolvia o brasileiro. Martin sabia o que queria que fosse feito. Chronos sabia como fazer.  
E Pluto Destiny Kishi tinha sua própria essência para realizar a tarefa. O par de olhos rubros então se manifestou, sendo incapaz de se esconder da intensa aura. Seguindo o par de olhos rubros, cabelos tão negros quanto o ébano revelavam-se das sombras. Repicado, o cabelo estava preso por um pequeno rabo-de-cavalo na parte inferior da cabeça. Os olhos rubros eram vivazes e dotados de uma determinação fora do comum.  
E o sorriso... era o mais belo que Chronos veria em toda a sua vida.  
Kibakan Tsuyu apenas conseguiu se maravilhar diante da manifestação máxima de Pluto Destiny Kishi. Mas ela sabia o que aquilo poderia custar. E desafiando o tempo e o espaço, a eleita de Sailor Pluto correu. Ela era também uma peça do Tempo... e uma peça ativa.  
Pluto Destiny Kishi, no entanto, parecia não perceber a presença de alguém tão especial para ele. Saltando para o ar, ele parou a alguns metros, seu olhar fixo agora na forma que o holofote natural iluminava. A guardiã tentou interferir, mas sabia que nada iria impedir Chronos de cumprir com sua palavra. Nada poderia...  
- Pluto... - começou a dizer o brasileiro, a Silver Pen aparecendo uma vez mais em suas mãos. - ... Destiny... - continuou Martin, seus olhos perdendo a própria noção do tempo e do espaço. - ... POWER!!!  
A seqüência de transformação que se seguiria não ocorreu, no entanto. Seu corpo brilhava como o palco de uma batalha de luzes. Púrpura e branca, ambas as cores se fundiam, mesclavam-se e digladiavam-se. Num átimo de seu esforço, veio então a dominação completa. Uma esfera de energia formava-se no espaço entre as mãos abertas de Chronos, que já não mais enxergava.  
- Jikan no Hizumi TAI!!! - gritou ele, a esfera então engolindo o seu punho direito. Em seguida, o Destiny Kishi mergulhou na direção de seu alvo.  
Os olhos de Kyn já se fechavam para o mundo, e sua despedida já havia se concretizado. A última lufada de ar em seu peito abandonava seus pulmões, que não mais respondiam ao chamado do fluido vital. Olhos castanhos, quase negros como a morte, fechavam-se para nunca mais abrirem.  
Porém Chronos não permitiria aquilo. Num instante quase crucial, a esfera cresceu, engolindo a Destiny Kishi por inteiro. Pluto Destiny Kishi foi arremessado para trás, devido ao seu próprio feitiço. Assim, um feixe de luz quase líquido seguiu o rastro de seu punho. Com os pés no chão, a consciência de Martin voltava ao corpo, enquanto seus dedos cortavam sua relação física com a esfera multicolorida.  
Dentro da esfera, estava cumprida a palavra de Chronos. Sua honra não seria manchada, tendo ele realizado seu juramento mais precioso.  
Nunca abandonaria seus amigos.  
- {Até logo, Paolla...} - sussurrou Martin, caindo finalmente aos braços de Morfeu. Seu corpo estava pesado e não havia mais a necessidade de permanecer utilizando sua própria essência.  
E apenas um par de olhos onipresentes em sua vida foi capaz de discernir o que acontecia. A manifestação máxima do Destiny Kishi havia também derrubado a última resistência do local. Um tremor do chão revelou isso àquele par de rubros olhos. Não levou muito tempo até ela alcançar o corpo de Pluto Destiny Kishi, ou sequer hesitar para levá-lo consigo. No entanto, ela maravilhava-se com a esfera diante de si, que alcançava até mesmo o teto do salão.  
Nisso, as paredes começaram a ruir. Era o sinal de que os novos tempos haviam chegado, de que havia agora um marco dentre os Destiny Kishi. "Para que haja o novo, o velho deve ser destruído." era a frase tantas vezes dita pela Sensei, por sua mãe. Sailor Pluto teria sentido orgulho de seu filho se estivesse presente para observar o marco da Linha do Tempo.  
Mas Chronos sempre daria o máximo de si, até o último instante... O juramento de Ailler não havia sido presenciado à toa pelo filho da Guardiã do Tempo. E o líder dos Destiny Kishi teria perecido, não fosse pela ação de Kibakan Tsuyu...  
... também conhecida por Jennifer Kanotori.


	23. Epílogo

Epílogo

Um sonho nada mais é do que uma ilusão. Essas palavras definiam o que pessoas de pouca visão poderiam ter do mundo. Outras pessoas acreditam que sonhos são mais do que ilusões, isso porque são capazes de tornar os sonhos em realidade. Bastaria um pouco de vontade e muito esforço. Mas até que pudesse ser concretizado, o sonho ainda não passaria de uma ilusão.  
Cidades construídas com cristais, monumentos gigantescos e a ausência de guerras e brigas. Um mundo onde a Paz era a lei e a Esperança o governaria. Um mundo onde o Amor pudesse florir em toda sua intensidade. Um mundo em que a utopia não seria uma ilusão.  
Um mundo sonhado por Sakkaodo, um membro da família real da Terra. Um membro de uma família já extinta pela História. Seu nome jamais seria lembrado, suas ações, porém, jamais seriam esquecidas. Art da Casa de Endymion era como o chamavam. Um perseguidor de sonhos. De ideais.  
Ele era uma pessoa de personalidade rara. Uma pessoa que, mesmo após vinte mil anos, perseguiria seus sonhos, construiria para que eles fossem realizados. Não importava quanto tempo fosse levar, quanto tempo fosse necessário... ele seguiria até o final de seus objetivos.  
A única coisa que o pararia seria sua própria Morte. O dia em que seria libertado para o mundo dos seus sonhos. O dia em que tudo poderia ser real. O dia em que tudo poderia ser uma grande ilusão.  
Não importava. Para ele, tudo era real.  
Art sorriu pela primeira vez em milênios. Um sorriso de verdade, sincero, e não um daqueles de superioridade ou de escárnio. Um sorriso de felicidade. Estava feliz. Estava livre.  
Seu corpo flutuou por entre as estrelas, seguindo a direção dos sonhos. Uma luz intensa e brilhante vinha do Sol, iluminando o caminho que escolhera. Ele nunca pediu muito da vida, exigiu muito de si e, no final, lá estava seu sonho.  
Da luz, a imagem magnífica de Haru. A imagem de seu amor. Kyn da Casa de Saphir era como as pessoas mais a conheciam. Uma das princesas gêmeas de Mercúrio. Seu cabelo curto e preto, quase azulado, parecia absorver a luz do Sol que a irradiava em seu estado. Seus olhos azuis pareciam brilhar convidativamente para o selenita parado no éter.  
Ela estendeu seu braço na direção dele, oferecendo-lhe um abraço. Art não hesitou por um instante sequer. Feliz, ele seguiu até a imagem fantasmagórica de seu amor. Estariam agora juntos. Para sempre.

***  
Sonhos são belas ilusões criadas por nós mesmos. Essas palavras ecoavam na mente dele como um lema a ser seguido. Por um instante, ele desejou que tudo aquilo fosse um grande sonho. Que tudo não tivesse passado de uma grande ilusão criada por sua mente.  
Mas nada era simples se a ilusão era real. Ele acreditava que era real. Como então dizer que era uma ilusão? Como então dizer que era um sonho? Difícil. Era algo muito difícil. Assim, ele não tentou por uma segunda vez. Seus olhos negros vislumbraram a imagem do espaço, as estrelas pequeninas e infinitas a olharem em sua direção. Gases espalhados por milhares de anos-luz no éter infinito do espaço, planetas, rochas, estrelas, tudo a circular num ciclo eterno. Alguns mais velozes, outros mais lentos. Porém, tudo se movendo. Tudo se encaixando.  
Tudo orientado pelo Tempo. Tudo controlado pelo Tempo.  
Se o Tempo não existisse, o Caos seria inevitável. O que poderia controlar um universo sem o Tempo? O que poderia controlar aquele sincronismo, aquela harmonia?  
Essa pergunta não tinha uma resposta para ele. Não poderia existir nada sem o Tempo. E o Tempo não poderia existir sem algo para controlar. Um dependia do outro e viveriam assim em harmonia eterna. Porém, como em qualquer harmonia, um distúrbio pode ser desastroso.  
Compare com um lago límpido e calmo. O que acontece se você jogar uma pedra nele? A superfície começa a se agitar, mas depois de algum tempo, o lago estará calmo novamente. Continue a jogar as pedras, e não bastará mais do que o Tempo para que tudo volte à sua harmonia. Nada poderia quebrar aquela harmonia.  
Agora, e se você jogasse uma pedra e a superfície não se agitar? E se o tempo não existisse para controlar aquela harmonia? E se alguma coisa exterior àquele mundo viesse perturbar o lago? Era certo que a longo ou médio prazo, tudo voltaria ao normal. Mas precisamos do Tempo.  
Precisamos que o Tempo possa existir durante esse período de restauração natural. E era nisso que se baseava o pensamento dele. Era nisso que ele havia se concentrado durante a épica luta. Não era algo tão sobrenatural quanto sua mente poderia imaginar... ou sonhar, mas era muito mais do que ele poderia um dia ter como real.  
Luz, Escuridão, Fogo, Água, Vento, Terra, Som, Frio, Metal, Eletricidade. Dez Elementos. Dentre elas, apenas o Som era o filho natural do Tempo. E era o seu próprio Elemento. O universo poderia ser dividido na mistura de todos aqueles Elementos e isso poderia permitir que ele fosse praticamente parte do universo. Compreendê-lo de uma forma melhor do que poderia imaginar. Conhecer as respostas de todas as suas perguntas.  
Ou não. Talvez tudo fosse mais complexo, talvez tudo fosse diferente. Talvez ele estivesse a sonhar. A maravilhar-se com a ilusão que criara. Era tudo tão perfeito e harmônico... deveria haver algo de errado. Não poderia nunca existir tamanha perfeição, tanto equilíbrio. Talvez fosse tudo um sonho. Ou não.  
Suas palavras começavam a assustá-lo, mas nada poderia mudar aquela sensação tão estranha. Era tudo tão estranho e irreal que era impossível deixar de ser uma ilusão. Seus olhos negros vasculharam pelo limbo em que se encontrava, nada indicando o que procurava. Pequeninos e vivazes, esses olhos pareciam querer olhar para tudo ao mesmo tempo, tentando absorver toda uma gama de informação que seria impossível mesmo que conseguisse tirar uma fotografia de tudo.  
Mas ele jamais seria capaz de encontrar o que procurava. Aos poucos, a ilusão foi tornando-se mais e mais real. Seu ar acabava-se, mas em um novo estado ele se encontrava. Seu corpo frágil tornava-se incandescente, translúcido, físico... fantasmagórico. Seus sentidos começavam a rarear em sua mente e um turbilhão de pensamentos caóticos era o que reinava dentro de seu ser consciente.  
Nada era fácil. Nada era difícil. Tudo fácil, tudo difícil. Possível impossível e impossível possível. Mistura, solidão, macro, micro... estranho.  
Sua cabeça começava a doer, como se algo invisível estivesse a espremê-la, enquanto tudo começava a vir rápido demais em seu cérebro. Era como se alguém estivesse a gritar dentro dela e algum sádico ainda colocasse tudo aquilo espremido para caber ainda mais. Assim, a dor aumentava consideravelmente a cada instante, chegando ao ponto dele romper em gritos a sua garganta.  
Som não foi produzido. Estava no éter... mas a calma anterior voltou no mesmo instante em que tentara gritar. Era como se todos aqueles gritos, aqueles pensamentos... deixassem de existir. Era tudo estranho. DEVIA ser um sonho. Ou um pesadelo.  
Enxugando seus olhos úmidos pela dor, ele agradecia por não ouvir mais nada. Por não ouvir mais aquele barulho. Aquele som terrível que parecia ecoar incessantemente em sua cabeça algum tempo atrás. Estava grato por não ouvir mais. Porém, isso não eliminava a sua curiosidade. O barulho servira para que sua consciência tomasse conta de seus pensamentos e enfim ele questionasse em que parte de sua ilusão ele agora estava. Que lugar era aquele em que sons não eram produzidos e falta de ar não o incomodava?  
Que ilusão era aquela que ele criara? Que som havia sido aquele? Perguntas e mais perguntas se formavam, mas apenas uma resposta veio. O universo começou então a se mover. Ou então era ele. Não importava: havia movimento, havia Tempo.  
Aos poucos, ele reconhecia o lugar em que se encontrava, ainda que jamais tivesse tido a oportunidade de lá estar anteriormente. Aos poucos, ele conseguia reconhecer as grandes massas de rocha e gás que existiam diante de si. Porém, ele apenas adquiriu a certeza absoluta quando se encontrou diante do último dos planetas. Plutão.  
Ele não sabia como ou porquê, apenas sabia que era Plutão. Algo dentro dele dizia aquilo com tanta intensidade que era impossível deixar de acreditar que fosse o estranho planeta do Sistema Solar. Pequenino, seu satélite vagarosamente circulava em sua órbita irregular, enquanto seu próprio corpo parecia ser atraído cada vez mais para o gélido planeta.  
Não demorou muito, seu corpo era atraído de certa forma pela gravidade. Não sofreu uma queda, como era de se esperar, apenas pousou suavemente na superfície congelada do planeta. Como também era de se esperar. O chão feito de gelo e rochas parecia alheio à sua presença, enquanto passos tímidos eram dados numa direção que apenas seu espírito de aventuras poderia guiá-lo. Ele não sabia ao certo, apenas sabia o que deveria fazer.  
Quase como instinto. Quase como se ele tivesse feito aquilo milhares de vezes. Seus olhos quase não demonstraram sinal de espanto quando avistou uma figura no horizonte. Seu passo aumentou, sua ansiedade cada vez maior. Sua curiosidade o guiava, ainda que uma parte de si já soubesse o que viria a ver. Não esteve enganado, porém.  
Um bloco de gelo. Na verdade, apenas uma fina camada de gelo cobria o que realmente havia dentro dele. O corpo que um dia apenas existira em seus sonhos. Sonhos nos quais ele jamais havia acreditado até aquele momento. Sonhos dos quais as ilusões do passado compartilhavam.  
O corpo de Fate.  
Vitrificado em sua fragilidade, paralisado pelo tempo... o corpo imóvel e sem vida daquela que um dia jurara proteger aquilo que havia de mais precioso no mundo em que vivia: o Tempo. Seus olhos violetas não podiam mais ser vistos, fechados para o mundo que a cercava. Uma lágrima eterna estava congelada no canto de seus olhos, enquanto seu longo cabelo esverdeado nunca mais iria experimentar a brisa suave de um entardecer.  
A vida, seu bem mais precioso, já deixava de existir. Aquilo era apenas seu corpo, um invólucro de carne que demoraria muito para se decompor. Aos olhos negros do rapaz, aquele era o estado final da Guardiã do Tempo. Aos seus olhos, já não havia quem pudesse proteger o Tempo, quem pudesse manter o equilíbrio para que os elementos pudessem coexistir. A presença da carne, daquela matéria crua e primitiva... não era nada. Nada se comparado ao que havia antes dentro dele. A alma, o espírito... como quiser chamar.  
Nada era sem a vida, sem a determinação... difícil era dizer o que era ela, ou mesmo quem ela havia sido. Apenas podia dizer que havia uma falta inexplicável no mundo. Como uma formiga a ser pisoteada, ninguém notaria a falta de Sailor Pluto em todo o universo.  
Mas ela faria falta. Seu coração apertou um pouco diante da visão, suas mãos debilmente tocando o rosto gelado daquela mulher. Gestos medrosos que ganhavam confiança até alisarem o rosto de Fate. Ele não soube quando seus olhos se inundaram de lágrimas, nem mesmo quando começou a soluçar... apenas sabia que aquilo fazia bem ao seu coração.  
- Não precisa chorar... - disse então uma voz, perturbando o silêncio e a calmaria daquele lugar. - Eu estou aqui.  
A figura etérea de uma mulher sorrindo na sua direção emergiu diante dele, flutuando no ar como era próprio de sua natureza. Ele, porém, não se assustou, sentindo-se até mesmo confortável na presença daquele espírito. Seu cabelo longo e verde balouçava como se ali ventasse, seus olhos violetas presos em sua direção com um orgulho onisciente em seu sorriso.  
O rapaz não soube como dizer, ou mesmo como explicar, mas apenas sentiu a necessidade de dizer palavras que há muito tempo engasgavam em sua garganta, petrificadas pela sua voz. Enxugando as lágrimas, ele surpreendeu apenas com a intensidade de sua voz, ao mesmo tempo em que permanecia suave e calma diante da reminiscência de Fate.  
- Senti a sua falta... - falou o garoto, caminhando fracamente na direção do espírito.  
- Você cresceu bastante. - comentou ela, seus rostos agora mais próximos. - Estou orgulhosa de você.  
Ele sorriu na direção dela, apenas porque pareceu-lhe certo fazer aquilo. Não existiam mais as limitações do cérebro e agora estavam a agir mais por instinto. Uma conversa como aquela... não teria sido possível certo tempo atrás.  
- Obrigado. - agradeceu o rapaz, não escondendo o sorriso e tampouco a curiosidade. - Posso fazer uma pergunta?  
- Quantas você quiser. - respondeu ela, sorrindo também. Deveriam ter feito isso muito tempo atrás.  
- O que aconteceu? - perguntou ele, enquanto ambos caminhavam para o bloco de gelo, ou melhor, para as ruínas em volta dele.  
Ela permaneceu em silêncio durante a caminhada, observando com certo cuidado seu próprio corpo congelado no frio do planeta. Demorou um pouco, até ele repetir a pergunta, ao mesmo tempo que sentava-se confortavelmente no meio das rochas. Seu olhar evitava olhar para ela algumas vezes, quase como a custar a acreditar que ali estivesse realmente.  
Ao mesmo tempo, ele não queria ter a certeza daquilo ser uma ilusão. Fate olhava agora em sua direção como se estivesse insegura de como responder à pergunta. Afinal, haviam tantos pontos em comum, tantas linhas a serem contadas... a pergunta era vasta e a resposta que ele queria era uma simples e única. Mesmo sabendo qual seria a resposta que ele desejava, ela permaneceu incerta de como agir. Já estava começando a se acostumar com aquele acaso que tanto a cercou desde a invasão de Dark Angel.  
- Muita coisa aconteceu. - respondeu Pluto, ainda que não respondendo ao mesmo tempo. Seu sorriso continuou, enquanto ela sentava ao lado do rapaz. Seus olhos então se cruzaram, não deixando de fitar um ao outro a partir daquele instante. - E muita coisa mudou.  
- Foi real? - perguntou ele, seus olhos dizendo o passado que um dia tivera. Um passado de uma vida que ele já não mais tinha. - Foi real o que passei? Um mundo em que tudo não passava de...  
- Chronos existiu. - respondeu Fate, não querendo ouvir a opinião do garoto sobre o Milênio de Prata. Ele tinha seus motivos, no entanto. - Seu poder transcendeu a de seus pais, pois foi usado com a inteligência que cultivava desde seu nascimento.  
- Nesse caso... - começou Martin, incerto de sua conclusão. - ... eu sou Chronos?  
- Sim... e não, ao mesmo tempo. - respondeu Fate, seu sorriso desaparecendo. - As memórias de Chronos permanecem dentro de sua mente. E apenas você saberá se irá ou não usar essas memórias. Cabe também saber como as usar. Chronos morreu na queda do Milênio de Prata. E Chronos vive dentro de você. Dizer que são os mesmos ou diferentes é dizer a mesma coisa.  
- Deve gostar muito de enigmas. - comentou Martin, erguendo uma sobrancelha. - E quanto aos outros?  
- Eles também estão fazendo as mesmas escolhas que você está a fazer neste momento. - respondeu Fate, suas mãos sentindo a falta do peso da Time Staff. - Embora não tenham a mesma sorte que você tem neste momento.  
- Ter o Acaso ao meu lado deve ajudar. - comentou Martin, sorrindo sarcasticamente. - Só que isso não ilumina de forma alguma as decisões que terei que fazer. Principalmente porque não sei quais são minhas alternativas.  
- Você saberá. - falou Fate, suas mãos tocando levemente as de Martin. Ao contrário do que poderiam pensar, eles conseguiram sentir o toque. - Você sempre soube no momento certo o que fazer.  
- Chronos morreu. - repetiu Martin, sua atenção agora voltada para a Guardiã do Tempo. - Mas você não está morta por tanto tempo. - comentou ele, olhando de relance o corpo congelado da Senshi. - Por que não impediu as histórias, Fate?  
- Porque elas não faziam mal. - respondeu Fate, seu sorriso explicando a ele a função de um Destiny Kishi, ainda que adormecido. - E a história não pode ser impedida de ser escrita. A História é o que marca o passado e as lições que devemos aprender. É o que marca o segredo para o sucesso ao nos mostrar os caminhos do fracasso.  
- Fico mais tranqüilo. - comentou Martin. - Saber que o que vier a escrever tornar-se-ia real começa a ser algo assustador. E se algum dia eu tivesse destruído um universo inteiro apenas porque estava deprimido?  
- Sabe perfeitamente que se estivesse deprimido, o curso da sua história seria outro bem diferente. - respondeu Fate, piscando um olho.  
- ... ok. - concordou Martin, levemente ruborizado. - E a teoria do Multiverso? - perguntou Martin, sendo aquela uma das primeiras discussões que tivera com os outros ficwriters. Sendo também que muitos antes deles já haviam conjeturado sobre o assunto. - Existe realmente um universo lá fora onde Martin deixa de ser Chronos? Um em que o Milênio de Prata jamais existiu? Um em que tudo o que fãs de anime fazem é esperar que uma emissora de televisão se interesse por aquele pequeno público em particular e que são criticados por 'violência excessiva'?  
- Quem sabe? - respondeu Pluto, rindo levemente. - O que sei é que um além desse também existe. O universo em que o Milênio de Prata não apenas caiu, como foi derrotado. Um em que corações dominados por medo e ódio são a base de um Império Negro.  
- Um em que existe Dark Angel. - terminou Martin, antes de suspirar. Ele quem havia dado a idéia daquele universo. - Eu sei a história. Infelizmente, eu sei.  
- Não. - discordou Fate, seu olhar severo na direção dele. - Não tente julgar que sabe apenas por ter dado uma rápida olhada de um quadro. Você não sabe inteiramente da história.  
- E você sabe? - desafiou Martin, aproveitando o rumo da conversa.  
- Sim. E Chronos também. - adicionou ela, seu olhar mudando para algo mais maternal. - E você apenas virá a realmente saber quando as memórias certas vierem.  
- E quando essas memórias virão?  
- Quando você fizer as perguntas certas. - respondeu Pluto, agora fixando seu olhar num ponto qualquer do céu. - As perguntas que você pode fazer são tantas quantas as estrelas desse céu. Se você souber qual delas é a sua pergunta, você saberá qual o caminho que deverá fazer. Terá todas as respostas que pode imaginar ter.  
- Suponho então que Dark Angel sempre soube fazer as perguntas certas.  
- Sim. - concordou a Senshi, seu olhar não deixando de refletir a fraca luz das estrelas. - Mas nem sempre ele seguiu a estrela certa.  
- Como saber então se eu não irei fazer o mesmo que ele? Como então saber que estrela seguir? - perguntou Martin, confundindo-se ao olhar todas aquelas estrelas. Cada uma delas podendo representar a sua decisão sobre o que faria. E o mais importante agora, sobre o que os que acreditavam nele decidiriam. - Como posso saber que estrela estou seguindo?  
- Você sempre saberá. - respondeu Fate. - O erro cometido por Dark Angel foi confiar demais na razão. E isso que o levou ao mais escuro dos universos que possam existir.  
- Consigo pensar em piores. - comentou Martin, mas logo voltando sua atenção para as estrelas. - E deixar um pisciano para decidir certamente não levará a algum lugar bom.  
- Ser emotivo tem suas vantagens. - conformou Sailor Pluto, sabendo o que afligia tanto a decisão de Martin.  
- E também suas desvantagens. - completou Martin, lembrando de algo que dificilmente sairia de sua mente. - Paolla...  
- Ela fez o que ela acreditava ser o certo.  
- Eu também fiz. - defendeu-se Martin. - E nem por isso sou quem está numa bolha colorida. Nem por isso sofri o que eles sofreram nas mãos de Art, Neko e Kare. Nem por isso fui parar num hospital por causa desse conflito de emoções. Dessa tempestade que os três fizeram desde...  
- ... desde a minha morte. - interrompeu Fate. - Sim, eu sei que o que eles fizeram não foi o mais correto... mas veja as possibilidades que isso abriu. O mundo que vocês imaginaram não aconteceu, o mundo descrito pelas suas próprias palavras deixou de existir no instante em que eles começaram a intervir. Ainda que as intenções fossem outras, o resultado favoreceu este mundo. Favoreceu para que uma chance melhor fosse usada contra Dark Angel.  
- Ao mesmo tempo... - disse Martin, seu fôlego cansado e não muito disposto a discussões. - Ao mesmo tempo, trouxeram muita dor e sofrimento. Como posso explicar o que aconteceu com Paolla? Ami, por exemplo, nunca mais vai querer olhar em meus olhos depois disso... tenho certeza.  
- Mas comparada com a dor e sofrimento que haveriam na história que vocês estavam a escrever... foi um preço justo e aceitável. - disse Pluto, sua voz grave e triste. - Claro que dor nenhuma seria muito melhor, mas o que fazer quando suas opções se limitam a apenas algumas?  
- ... ainda assim... isso dói. - murmurou o ficwriter. - Vou sentir falta dela...  
- Não fale como se ela já estivesse morta. - observou Fate. - Se você desistir, como pode exigir que os outros não desistam?  
- Se nada eu exigir, nada precisarei fazer. - devolveu Martin, seu olhar indo para os olhos de Fate. - Só que não penso assim.  
- Eu sei. - concordou a Guardiã do Tempo, um sorriso cínico em seu rosto. - E, pelo visto, está se sentindo bem melhor.  
- Sim... - respondeu o brasileiro, seu olhar perdido nas estrelas. Ele sorriu ao perceber aquilo também. A conversa o havia deixado bem melhor do que antes, ainda que aquilo fosse uma ilusão. - Obrigado por estar aqui.  
- Eu sempre estive aqui. - respondeu Pluto, levantando-se.  
- Espere! - disse Martin, assustando-se com a partida dela. - Eu tenho ainda mais uma pergunta...  
- E qual é? - perguntou Meiou Setsuna, sem sequer se virar na direção do ficwriter.  
- O Tempo precisa de um guardião. - afirmou ele, seus olhos observando a figura de Fate desaparecer em pleno ar. - E um guardião precisa da Time Staff. Onde estão ambos?  
- Dark Angel. - respondeu apenas a Senshi de Plutão, caminhando pela superfície de gelo e rochas.  
Martin observou ela desaparecer, mas não havia nada além de gratidão em seus olhos. Ele poderia ter várias coisas a dizer para ela, muitas boas e muitas ruins. Mas, no final, ele sabia que teria que agradecer a ela por aquela oportunidade. Seus pensamentos então focaram numa estrela qualquer, como se seu olhar pudesse dizer o nome dela com isso.  
Surpreendentemente, aquela era a estrela que procurava. A que tinha o nome de Dark Angel.

***  
Vozes. O som de vozes, ainda que não estivessem em harmonia ou melodia, era um som que trazia alívio aos seus ouvidos. Um som que indicava que ainda estava vivo, respirando. Pareciam estar exaltadas as vozes, dificilmente sendo possível de distinguir o que diziam. Mas o significado não importava se ele estava vivo.  
- Hnn... - disse ele, sentindo sua cabeça explodir com o despertar.  
Aos poucos, as suas forças voltavam e abria com cuidado seus olhos. Para a sua sorte, estava num quarto escuro, ainda que a luz do Sol penetrasse pelas venezianas da janela. Acostumando aos poucos com a luz existente, ele tentava lembrar onde estava e o que fazia ali. Demorou um pouco até questionar sobre a origens daquelas vozes.  
A resposta veio em seguida, sua atenção centrada na sua própria audição. As vozes vinham de fora do quarto, mais propriamente da porta. Alguém gritava alguma coisa, parecendo que queria entrar naquele cômodo com toda a sua vontade. Olhando ao redor, ele não encontrou, porém, qualquer coisa que justificasse tamanha gritaria e vontade.  
A determinação da voz, entretanto, havia sido o suficiente para então abrir abruptamente a porta. Diversos olhos encontraram espantados a sua figura sentada no futon. Com o corpo ferido, gazes cobriam seu peito, as quais ele notava naquele instante em que protegia seus olhos da luz abundante que vinha de fora.  
A voz que tanto gritava então pareceu estar quieta, as mãos procurando rapidamente pelo interruptor. Nisso, uma onda massiva de luz inundou aquele quarto mórbido. A vida parecia brotar de cada canto, enquanto seu olhar praticamente machucava-se com a quantidade de luz. A voz, no entanto, não demorou até que começasse a questionar furiosamente na sua direção.  
Ele não conseguiu entender, sua mente estando ainda muito confusa entre o despertar e o sonhar. Levou algum tempo até que tudo parecia encaixar na sua mente, até que uma voz conhecida então se manifestasse.  
- Hiya, Cousin! - disse a voz. Ele apenas conseguiu sorrir ao ver a imagem de seu primo formar na sua frente.  
- Yo, Cousin! - retribuiu ele o cumprimento, não deixando de notar que seu primo estava igualmente ferido e igualmente sendo tratado os ferimentos.  
A voz irritadiça e furiosa, todavia, não era de seu primo. Ela viera logo em seguida, agora certa de que ele poderia ouvir com clareza. Seus olhos, por outro lado, surpreendiam-se com a quantidade de gente que estava ali a se enfiar naquele agora minúsculo quarto. Diante dele, observavam os rostos de muitas pessoas, cada qual com uma expressão diferente. Alguns com medo, outros com felicidade. Alívio, assim como fúria também estavam presentes, tornando a cena pitoresca para a sua mente.  
O primeiro rosto, depois de 'Cousin', havia sido o predominado pela fúria. Ele engoliu em seco ao reconhecer aquele rosto. Mizuno Ami... aquela expressão pouco combinava com seu gênio normal, mas ele não poderia culpá-la depois do que havia acontecido... algum tempo atrás.  
- ... ONDE ESTÁ LIMY-CHAN? - foi o que ele conseguiu ouvir entre suas demandas e ataques de fúria. Isso apenas serviu para que sua voz se tornasse fria e insensível ao que estava diante de si, seu bom humor tendo sido dissipado naquele mesmo instante.  
Se havia uma coisa com que Martin Siu, a.k.a. MADS & cia, não suportava... essa coisa haveria de ser uma pessoa gritar com ele com aquele tom tão incisivo de voz.  
- Ela está num mundo melhor. - respondeu ele de uma só vez, enquanto outras pessoas pareciam querer acalmar a garota.  
O silêncio que viera a seguir era algo inevitável, ninguém ali presente preparado para ouvir aquilo de uma forma tão... cruel. Ainda que tivesse usado um eufemismo, aquilo não justificava as palavras que ele havia usado. Por outro lado, uma outra pessoa ficou furiosa diante daquilo, mas não por causa das palavras... mas pelo que elas significavam.  
- Eu confiei em você... - disse a loira que se adiantava na frente de todos. Usagi tinha lágrimas em seus olhos, enquanto caminhava para abraçar a selenita em soluços.  
- ... ela não sente mais dor. - garantiu Martin, sabendo que suas palavras não estavam sendo bem escolhidas para o momento.  
- Ele ainda está cansado. - disse então uma pessoa que Martin jamais esperaria que fosse dizer aquilo. Makoto. - Deixem-no descansar.  
Assim, o quarto esvaziava aos poucos, com a exceção de algumas. Estas ainda queriam suas respostas naquele momento. Ricardo era uma delas, juntamente com Chris, Haruka, Ryu, Mamoru, Henrique e Hélio. Todos estavam em volta dele, mas Haruka foi a primeira a dizer alguma coisa depois que todas haviam ido consolar a mercuriana.  
- Poderia ter dito de outra forma. - criticou ela, mesmo sabendo que deveria ter sido algo inevitável.  
- Ainda que eu tivesse feito isso... - falou Martin, sua voz agora mais calma e sensata. - ... não teria mudado nada. Além disso, detesto acordar com alguém gritando coisas no meu ouvido. Vou me desculpar com ela mais tarde... está bem?  
- Será melhor. - comentou Henrique, ainda se lembrando de algumas... coisas que Martin havia dito no seu primeiro mês de estadia. Além disso, parecia estranho ele falar japonês tão bem daquela forma. Considerando que ele ainda não tivera suas aulas sobre a língua.  
- {Aliás, Henrique... tente não dizer seu nick por aqui.} - alertou o ficwriter, ajeitando-se melhor onde estava. - {A garota dos trovões ainda deve estar zangada com... aquelas cenas. Sabe, DK2.}  
- {E você acha que eu sou doido? Quer dizer, SUICIDA???} - respondeu Henrique 'Ranma', tentando não elevar seu tom de voz.  
- O que foi? - perguntou Haruka, não gostando do tipo de segredos que os Destiny Kishi poderiam ter.  
- Martin estava... perguntando se Henrique ainda se lembrava de um site da Internet. - falou rapidamente Hélio, tendo entendido nas entrelinhas o que Makoto faria caso tivesse lido seu primeiro fanfic. E o que viria a dizer a respeito de dragões e companhia.  
- Hai. - concordaram no mesmo instante os dois citados.  
- Internet??? - estranhou Haruka. - Ele acaba de restaurar a Linha do Tempo, matar irmãos-de-armas selenitas e ele pergunta sobre... INTERNET???  
Bem, talvez a desculpa não precisasse ter sido dada tão rapidamente... era o que concluíam os brasileiros. Claro que Martin, por sua vez, tentou defender-se da melhor forma possível.  
- Antes de ser um selenita maníaco pela guarda do Tempo, eu sou ainda um ficwriter. E para ser um ficwriter, eu preciso antes saber ler. - disse ele, lembrando-se de algumas coisas muito interessantes. - E foram esses fics que talvez tenham me dado essa visão maior do mundo. Ou despertado o que escrevi nos meus fanfics. De qualquer forma, é bom verificar.  
- E eu pensava que nós é que éramos esquisitos... - comentou Chris, coçando a própria nuca. - Por falar nisso... não há nada que vocês possam fazer? - perguntou o Dragon Kishi, seu olhar direcionado para Martin.  
- Como assim? - perguntou ele, não entendendo.  
- Nós somos ficwriters. - disse Henrique, respondendo no lugar de Martin. - Não deuses da Linha Temporal.  
- Não acha isso hipocrisia demais? - devolveu Haruka. - Fizeram o que bem quiseram e agora...  
- AH! CLARO! - falou Hélio, seu humor tempestivo evidenciando a presença de Silver Sky. - TANTO fizemos o que bem quisemos que TAMBÉM morremos durante a queda do Milênio de Prata! MUITA coisa, evidentemente...  
- Isso não muda a situação. - falou Haruka, seus olhos enfrentando os de Silver Sky. - Se aqueles três conseguiram fazer o que fizeram até agora, vocês que são muito mais podem perfeit...  
- CHEGA! - gritou Martin, interrompendo a discussão que viria. Acordar no meio de grito era uma coisa, ficar ouvindo gritaria era outra ainda pior. Com o olhar abaixado, pensamentos que haviam vindo de sonhos voltavam a preencher em sua mente. - Se fizermos o mesmo, não seremos melhores do que Art. Não teremos aprendido a lição. Repetir os erros do passado é insensatez... não peça para fazermos o que não podemos.  
- Que não podem ou não querem? - perguntou Chris, retirando-se do quarto. Haruka o seguiu logo depois, desferindo olhares perigosos na direção dos quatro Destiny Kishi presentes.  
- Vocês podiam ter realmente falado de forma diferente. - comentou Ryu, apoiando suas costas na parede.  
Ele permaneceu ali, em silêncio, pensativo sobre tudo que havia ocorrido. Ryu perdia-se entre os seus últimos pesadelos, muito recorrentes sobre um assunto de seu passado que jamais seria abandonado. Descobrir a causa daqueles pesadelos, a causa de todo aquele sofrimento... era como ofertar a ele a chance de uma vingança.  
Mais do que ninguém, ele entendia a dor pela qual Chris estava a sofrer. Entendia os remorsos de Haruka. A imagem de Kyoko, toda ensangüentada, não seria facilmente esquecida por seus olhos. Aquele vermelho tão característico... tão distinto, era improvável que esquecesse de tudo. E diante deles estavam alguns dos responsáveis pela Linha do Tempo. Pessoas que poderiam ter mudado aquele rumo. Pessoas que tinham em suas mãos a oportunidade de mudarem a trajetória do tempo.  
Pessoas que poderiam ter evitado tudo aquilo. Mas Ryu não era do tipo vingativo, bom, não daquele tipo de vingança. Sentia muito, porém nada poderia mudar o passado. Nada poderia ter mudado a chegada de Dark Angel.  
O olhar surpreso de Pluto quando ele a acertou... era ainda uma imagem muito forte e recorrente. Pluto não sabia o que estava acontecendo com o Tempo. Pluto não sabia para onde o Tempo estava indo. Ela não sabia. Art e as duas Destiny Kishi apenas aproveitaram o momento para realizarem seus sonhos... ainda que à custa do sofrimento de outros.  
- Está enganado. - disse Ricardo, notando o que Ryu estava a pensar. Sua voz estava altiva, ciente da pessoa com quem falava. - Julgar dessa forma... está errado. - disse ele, caminhando até o Dragon Kishi. - Se acreditarmos que tudo poderia ser resolvido neste instante... neste momento em que a Linha do Tempo está tão difusa...  
- Não haveria qualquer lição. - terminou Henrique. - Não importa qual seja o preço da lição se todos nós compreendermos ela por inteiro. Vivemos para aprender, para compreender o que a Vida oferece.  
- Se esquecermos disso tudo, se a Morte não existisse... - disse Hélio, cerrando seus punhos. - De que adiantaria isso tudo? Não iríamos aprender da mesma forma.  
- Isso é cruel. - disse Ryu. - E não acredito que sejam selenitas que falem isso para mim.  
- Ainda assim, saberá que estamos certos. - terminou Martin, sua voz desaparecendo num turbilhão de pensamentos. - Se tudo fosse fácil... não daríamos às coisas o seu devido valor.  
- Faz parte da natureza humana. - disse Ricardo. - Apenas damos valor às coisas que perdemos.  
- Mas não deixa de ser cruel. - concluiu ainda Ryu, seus passos o levando até a porta. - E quem os nomeou 'professores' da Vida... 'Destiny' Kishi? - terminou ele, desaparecendo nos corredores do templo.  
A resposta àquela pergunta não viera de nenhum dos quatro Destiny Kishi. O que faziam podia ser o errado... mas acreditavam naquilo. Eles não eram os 'professores' da Vida. Eles apenas guardavam o Tempo. Lutavam pela sua segurança. Mas como havia dito Chronos antes da Queda do Milênio...  
"De que adianta conseguirmos salvar o Tempo... se não conseguimos salvar aqueles que gostamos?"  
O silêncio era a única resposta que os Destiny Kishi souberam dar naquele momento ao Dragon Kishi da Lua. A vida era cruel. Eles não.  
Martin fechou seus olhos, sua decisão tendo sido tomada. Resoluto, ele se levantou e começou a caminhar.

***  
E silêncio era também o único conforto que as Senshi conseguiam oferecer àquela que mais sofria naquele instante. Sailor Mercury... Senshi de Mercúrio... Saphir... Mizuno Ami... não importava o nome que dessem a ela, continuava a ser a mesma pessoa. Continuava a ter os mesmos ideais, os mesmos pensamentos... continuava a ser a mesma pessoa.  
Porém, as pessoas apenas são o que são devido às pessoas que as cercam, os acontecimentos, os relacionamentos, os momentos... uma pessoa não se constrói sozinha. Não se define por si só. Naquele momento de desamparo, Ami tinha um vazio profundo em seu coração. Estava inconformada, triste, deprimida... ao mesmo tempo, também sentia um misto de raiva, ódio e rancor. Eram tantas coisas acontecendo, tantos sentimentos se misturando... ela sequer tinha certeza do que acontecia.  
Isso porque ela estava com saudades. Uma saudade que seria agora eterna. Ainda que tivesse sido por tão pouco tempo em sua vida jovem, Paolla havia sido uma pessoa que partilhara com ela momentos eternos. A sensação de ter uma irmã era uma das emoções mais fortes que havia tido até então. Sem saber o porquê, a garota de cabelos azuis somente conseguia pensar nela.  
No momento em que ela chegou em sua casa. Nos momentos em que ficavam a brincar, a jogar no computador, a escola, as compras, o acidente, o hospital... haviam partilhado tanto de suas vidas, partilhado tantas alegrias e tantas tristezas... E agora estava tudo acabado. Ela não queria acreditar naquilo. Não queria.  
O momento em que acreditasse poderia ser o momento em que ela daria as suas costas à tudo aquilo que compartilharam. O momento em que ela se esqueceria de Kyn, de Limy-chan. Da garotinha engraçada que não queria se alimentar na cama do hospital...  
Esses sentimentos apenas aprofundavam a tristeza que a Senshi... não, que a garota Mizuno Ami sentia em seu coração. Ela ainda era uma garota, e como qualquer garota, tinha seus sentimentos. Não poderia dar as costas à quem era, à quem acreditava.  
Isso ela não podia permitir. Mizuno Ami... seu coração, no entanto, não era de pedra e nem de gelo. A tristeza arrancava lágrimas de seus olhos, engolia um pedaço de seu ser, devorava muito de sua alma. Soluços escapavam de seu choro, sua única reação diante daquela perda. E ela não queria acreditar naquela perda. Essa era a razão de seu ódio, de sua frustração.  
Ela queria aquela sua irmã ao lado dela, naquele instante. Não queria as suas amigas, não queria seus amigos, não queria sua mãe... queria a sua irmã. Sua única irmã. Ami estava triste e ninguém, além de sua irmã, saberia como amenizar aquela dor. Como tirar um sorriso seu diante de toda aquela tristeza em seu ser.  
Mas quanto mais ela pensava na sua 'Limy-chan', mais falta ela sentia. Mais uma dor aguçava em seu peito. Suas pernas já estavam fracas, sequer suportando seu peso, suas mãos a tremer como se pudessem trazer a garota de seu túmulo naquele instante.  
Todavia, acima de qualquer coisa, ela sentia remorsos. Remorsos por não ter sido forte. Sentia-se culpada, remorsos por não ter sido forte o suficiente para ajudar Limy-chan, para apoiá-la em seus momentos finais. Aquilo talvez fosse o que mais doía em seu coração. Mas ela não saberia dizer. Não sem Limy-chan.  
Ela agora se culpava por não ter sido forte, por não ter sido ela a escolhida a ser Destiny Kishi, por não ter tido vontade o suficiente para ficar ali ao seu lado quando a arrastaram daquele lugar. Seu coração não era de pedra... ela repetia isso como se pudesse se proteger de alguma coisa.  
De alguém. Seu coração não era de pedra. Não era de gelo.  
- Eu sinto muito. - disse então uma voz, sobrepujando o seu choro e chamando a sua atenção. Era uma voz familiar...  
Ao mesmo tempo, era muito estranha. Era a voz de alguém que ela não havia escutado por muito tempo. Uma voz diferente da que usualmente era. Diferente do tom sarcástico, diferente da frieza existente em sua voz na maior parte do tempo. Aquela era uma voz diferente.  
- Eu sinto muito mesmo. - repetiu a voz, novamente preenchida pela emoção. Qual era ela, Ami não saberia dizer. Talvez companheirismo e solidariedade, talvez apenas pelo fato de sentir realmente o mesmo que ela. Mas não havia certeza. Não depois do que fizera.  
Foi quando ela olhou para seus olhos. Vermelhos como o restante de seu rosto, ele parecia estar enfrentando uma situação muito pior que a dela. Uma dor talvez maior ainda. Ter chorado ainda mais. Ami não quis acreditar no que estava a ver. Não queria acreditar naqueles olhos traiçoeiros... mas a voz.  
Ele não era capaz de esconder a entonação de sua voz. Não era capaz de esconder sequer os sentimentos em seus olhos. Crente nisso, Ami observou novamente os olhos da pessoa que dissera aquelas palavras. Não haviam mudado de expressão. Não era como se fosse dizer 'acabou tudo, vamos voltar para casa'. Era como se realmente dissesse 'eu sinto muito'.  
Talvez seus olhos estivessem embaçados devido às suas lágrimas, Ami não tinha certeza. Fracamente, ela conseguiu limpar as lágrimas de seu rosto, enxugando seus olhos para melhor observar.  
Estava chorando. Aquele que parecia ter um coração de pedra, um coração que não pulsava nada além de gelo... estava chorando. Mostrando a pessoa que ela conhecera durante todo aquele tempo. Uma pessoa de quem também sentia saudades, mas que só naquele momento ela percebeu ter.  
Martin caminhou na direção da Senshi, as pernas dela não colaborando para repetir o gesto. Ele não quis, entretanto. Caminhou no mesmo passo que possuía, nem devagar e nem rápido. Aproximou-se em pouco tempo, a distância já sendo curta. Seus olhos pareciam querer prender as lágrimas, recusando-se a aceitar a tristeza que sentia naquele instante.  
Seus olhos também diziam muito mais do que palavras iriam poder dizer. Hesitante a princípio, ele surpreendeu a si mesmo quando abraçou a garota. Suspirou logo depois, enquanto tentava confortar Ami. Suas palavras engasgaram-se em sua garganta quando ela devolveu o abraço e começou a chorar em seus ombros.  
Ele então não conseguiu segurar mais as lágrimas. Elas caíram, quentes e carregadas, no chão. Martin nunca tivera um coração de pedra... ao contrário, devia ser o que mais trazia problemas a ele. Abraçado a Ami, ele apenas conseguiu dizer as mesmas palavras.  
- Eu sinto muito... - disse ele, desta vez fechando seus olhos. Ami não conseguia outra coisa além de lágrimas. Qualquer outra coisa que ele viesse a dizer a seguir... não conseguiria sair de sua garganta. Não foram pronunciadas outras palavras.  
Martin ainda estava fraco devido ao esforço que tivera sabe-se-lá-quantos-dias-atrás, mas não importava a ele no momento. Tudo o que importava agora era como superar o que foi causado por Paolla. Abrindo os olhos, ele observava lentamente as Senshi e os Kishi ao seu redor. Cada um deles solidário com a dor de Ami, alguns talvez a compartilharem da mesma dor.  
Não importava a Martin agora explicar os últimos momentos de Paolla. Nada mais importava. Tudo o que havia era uma tristeza, mesmo que pequena, de cada um deles. A falta que Paolla fazia já era evidente. E preso naqueles pensamentos, Martin não teve outra conclusão.  
"Paolla-san no baka..." pensou ele, abraçando com maior firmeza a garota em seus braços. "... só traz problemas..." terminou ele, soluçando e desprendendo um choro que há muito não saía.  
- Ja na, Paolla-tomodachi... - falou a voz de Martin por todos.

***  
Uma lágrima caiu no chão.  
Ninguém notaria aquela lágrima, no entanto. Tivesse alguém viajado para um lugar em que os sonhos pudessem ser reais, tivesse ainda a força de erguer montanhas e céus, tivesse ainda a vontade de ali estar...  
Essa pessoa teria visto a lágrima a marcar o chão. Indagaria de quem era aquela lágrima, mas nenhuma resposta viria.  
Nenhuma pessoa estava lá.  
A única resposta então seria a mais absurda de todas. A lágrima...  
... seria da esfera ali presente.  
Multicolorida.  
Pulsando com vida.

F I M

Notas dos autores

Notas da Tieko

Yo! Estou feliz que tenham chegado até aqui, depois de tantos bytes de fic! ^_^  
Deixando a empolgação de lado, estou realmente feliz. "Tempestade de Ilusões" é o meu primeiro fic baseado em SM-NDK e também o meu primeiro mega-fic. Quanto ao fato dele ser um Self-Insertion, eu simplesmente não tenho conhecimento de algo semelhante nos fanfics brasileiros... portanto, o considero como sendo o meu "Primeiro-em-tudo-fic".  
Uma das principais dificuldades foi adequar algumas letras de música para o tempo no qual a ação de Tempestade de Ilusões ocorre. Para a cena da morte de Mercury Destiny Kishi, eu havia escolhido a música "Little Star" (Madonna, álbum Ray of Light, 1998), mas como toda a trama ocorre no ano de 1995, foi necessário que eu escolhesse outra música, de lançamento anterior a 1998, para usar nas cenas. Não houve problema para escolher a primeira música ("Dear Jessie", Madonna, álbum True Blue, 1987), mas para a cena da morte de Kyn, foi complicado... até que encontrei "Promise to Try" (Madonna, álbum Like a Prayer, 1988), uma das minhas favoritas.  
O surgimento da idéia original já foi descrito no FAQ de TDK, porém, creio que fico devendo uma explicação sobre alguns fatos que ocorreram durante o fic. Como ele demorou para ser concluído, tanto MADS quanto eu passamos por eventos em nossas vidas que podem ter influenciado o modo de escrita (como uma cena que foi parcialmente rejeitada), porém, a morte de Kyn já estava planejada desde o início, como prova o primeiro script feito no início de 1999. Inicialmente, eu não pensava em fazer de Tempest uma saga de fanfics, portanto, como eu NÃO morri na vida real (ou estaria escrevendo por meio de psicografias em algum Centro Espírita), Kyn retornaria nos últimos parágrafos, fazendo do desfecho um happy-end típico de shoujo fics.  
Porém... (e aí começaram os problemas...)  
Depois de algum tempo, a idéia foi crescendo a tal ponto que MADS encontrou na morte de Kyn um excelente mote para um SEGUNDO fanfic (TDK2), criando assim a saga de TDK, que se encerra em TDK3. Isto é, CASO não haja mais nenhum evento que dê excelentes idéias ao MADS, a saga de TDK DEVE SE ENCERRAR em TDK3.  
Mas creio que não posso reclamar. Fui eu quem o 'provocou' e, como mencionei no início do fanfic, I shall tease him for the rest of our lives... simplesmente porque foi uma excelente chance de escrever de um modo inédito para mim e que poderá se repetir por mais dois fanfics.  
E, para não deixar o costume de lado, os agradecimentos. ^^

¤ Martin C. Siu, a.k.a. MADS, por ter participado da criação de 'Tempestade de Ilusões', ter suportado os meus ataques depressivos que renderam cenas DESASTROSAS que GRAÇAS A KAMI-SAMA foram cortadas e por seus devaneios que renderam cenas maravilhosas durante todo o fanfic... e é por isso mesmo porque não me arrependo de tê-lo colocado como Chronos.  
¤ Daniel Rezende Graminho, a.k.a. Tolaris, por ser meu pre-reader favorito e o crítico/caronista (e amuleto de MÁ-SORTE) mais divertido que uma pessoa poderia ter enquanto está ao volante de um carro...  
¤ Edson Makoto Kimura, a.k.a. Cloud, por ter permitido que seu nome fosse utilizado em Tempest e por ter perguntado pelo menos umas 100 vezes durante o ano se o fanfic estava pronto. ^_^  
¤ Henrique Pacheco de Loyola, a.k.a. Ranma, por não ter me matado durante as férias em Curitiba devido a determinadas cenas... bem... se fosse por isso, o Tolaris teria n! motivos para me matar, especialmente porque mora perto de casa. Ah, sim! E por ser o guia daquela caminhada NEM UM POUCO curta do Estação Plaza até a casa do vô Rubens (não vou negar que foi divertida, mas foi perigosa...).  
¤ Mateus Yuji Arita (sim, o meu priminho já conhecido por ter aparecido nas notas do MST de Fallen e nas notas de PSSDM e VSC), por não ter falado 'posso participar da história?', Anne-chan, pelo apoio durante as aulas, quando eu pensava no que escrever, Cynthia, Ricardo, Cris (meus amigos da faculdade que não entendiam nada da história, mas a achavam divertida... ^^;;;).  
¤ Aos pais do Ranma, pela participação especial no fanfic... ^_^  
¤ Ao pessoal da EFFML, pela paciência em esperar pelos outros episódios de Tempest 01...  
¤ Pelas sugestões de músicas de anime para servirem de inspiração para Tempest 01 e que estão servindo para Tempest 02...  
¤ E a você, leitor, por ter nos acompanhado durante todos esses Kb.

Okaerinasai, minna-san, ao mundo de Tempest... soshite... domo arigato gozaimasu.

Paolla Limy Matsuura "Tieko Aikawa"  
ami.ikari@uol.com.br  
Webmaster da Central Star Shine  
http://www.centralstarshine.hpg.ig.com.br

Notas do X/MADS!

Heck! Aposto que devem estar se perguntando neste exato instante 'que tipo de final é esse???' ou coisa parecida. Se não estiver, bem... foi uma boa tentativa. De qualquer forma, estamos agora nas 'notas do autor'. O que posso dizer agora?  
Palavras são difíceis de serem encontradas. Quais são as palavras certas? Quais eu devo usar? Como usar? No entanto, a única coisa que me recorre neste momento é o trabalho que foi feito aqui. Nesta 'Tempestade de Ilusões'. Às vezes, eu me pergunto se alguém se interessaria em ler essas notas... mas sempre continuo a escrever.  
Você, por exemplo, está lendo. Devo dizer então que foi algo maravilhoso escrever este fanfic. A idéia inicial foi dada por Paolla-san, bem no início do ano de 1999. Como era de se esperar, se você está lendo isso é porque o Apocalipse que tanto falam ainda não aconteceu.  
Uma pena... mais pessoas terão agora que agüentar minhas publicações de fanfictions pela Net. Mas não me processem. Como eu dizia, palavras são difíceis de serem encontradas... e se as uso de forma ofensiva, peço desculpas. Palavras são fortes.  
Neste momento, acho difícil encontrar as palavras certas para escrever estas notas. Devem então estar se perguntando o porquê de estar então perdendo tempo ao tentar escrever se não tenho as palavras certas. Bem, essa resposta eu sei.  
Já perdi tempo mesmo ao escrever todas essas páginas... não vai me custar a alma escrever um pouco mais. Além disso, eu preciso dizer de alguma forma o quão peculiar foi Tempest. Peculiar? Alguns perguntarão isso. Sim, peculiar. Não pelo seu tamanho em páginas, kilobytes... o que for. Não pelo número de cenas, falas ou o que for.  
Peculiar pela sua própria característica. Pelo próprio formato dele, pela sua consistência. 'Tempestade de Ilusões' é um fanfic escrito por dois ficwriters, como bem devem ter desconfiado desde o princípio. Tieko e eu escrevemos isto durante alguns meses... maravilhoso tempo. Escrever realmente toma um bom pedaço disso.  
Quem conseguir diferenciar os trechos que cada um escreveu... dou-lhe meus parabéns. Aproveitarei então a ocasião para também congratular quem esteve ao meu lado para escrever todos essas páginas. Tieko realmente provou ter a persistência necessária a um ficwriter para escrever um fanfic longo. E devo dizer que seu estilo mudou, ao menos sutilmente, desde seus fanfics anteriores. Não sou, apesar do que possa parecer, um bom ficwriter também.  
Não escrevo aquelas maravilhas e tampouco devo estar entre os melhores. Mas eu sei como observar. O estilo de 'Pretty Senshi Sailor Dark Mercury' variou pouco para 'Vampire Sailor Chronicles', mantendo ainda o formato mais atencioso às falas e ações. Olhando agora para este fanfic, para todas essas páginas já escritas... devo dizer que houve sim uma mudança.  
Não vou dizer que foi mantida uma boa linha e nem que 'Tempestade de Ilusões' foi um trabalho muito bom. Ao contrário, existem vários aspectos negativos dos quais eu sou incapaz de corrigir. Entretanto, esses aspectos me foram ofuscados pela grande quantidade de bons pontos que ele obteve.  
Primeiramente, deu-me a oportunidade de testar um estilo de escrita diferente do meu usual na série 'Angels' de SM-NDK. Menos Dark? Com toda a certeza. Menos sangue? Bem... não é como se eu vivesse dentro de um banco de sangue para poder providenciar o que querem, seus sanguinários.  
Em segundo lugar, acredito que houve algo muito mais interessante. O aspecto peculiar deste fanfic. 'Tempestade de Ilusões' representa, acima de qualquer coisa, um bom trabalho em equipe. Bem, algumas cenas foram trabalhadas a torto e a direito, cada um praticamente tentando segurar seu pedaço do fanfic... mas ainda assim foi um bom trabalho.  
Quem ler, espero que tenha tido dificuldades em tentar descobrir os trechos que cada um escreveu, novamente os desafio. Afinal de contas, foi um estilo único que marcou este fanfic. Não vai encontrar em nenhuma obra de 'Angels' ou sequer de algum fanfic de Paolla-san. E, antes que eu me esqueça, tentem mandar C&C's (Comentários & Críticas). Nem que seja um 'eu li!' para nós. Ou ainda 'tem uns trinta e cinco erros de digitação, ortografia e gramática espalhados daqui a acolá'. Não faz diferença, contanto que seja seu C&C. Sua opinião É importante. Se não fosse, eu não estaria perdendo esse tempo todo para a pedir. Ne?  
Agora, os agradecimentos especiais:

¤ Paolla Limy Matsuura, por ter me permitido 'invadir' a idéia dela e começar a bagunçar de todas as formas possíveis o enredo deste fanfic. Aliás, também por não estar planejando nenhum ataque à minha pessoa (acho) depois das mais de duas continuações que planejei para a saga Tempestade. Domo arigato gozaimasu, Paolla-san.  
¤ Henrique Pacheco de Loyola, que embora não tenha dito uma palavra sequer do fanfic, ajudou nas informações necessárias para a continuação deste. E não tentem culpá-lo! Ele está em fase de vestibular. ^^; Pensando bem, podem culpá-lo. Quem sabe ele não me envia alguns fanfics? ^_^  
¤ Daniel Rezende Graminho, por ter sido nosso alv... quer dizer, nosso pre-reader e por ter mandado C&C's à medida do possível (mas demorou, hein???). Ah! E por não ter nos matado (ainda) devido a algumas cenas. ^^;;  
¤ Paola Barbosa, a.k.a. Naiva, que acabou tornando-se uma inesgotável e adorável fonte de C&C's, além de ter me proporcionado excelentes e instrutivos dados via e-mail, ICQ, ad infinitum. Aliás, não se esqueça dos C&C's, Naiva-san! ö=^_^=ö  
¤ Minha fã #1, como se auto-denomina Kayra-san, que sempre continua a ler meus fanfics e a comentar de vez em quando. ^_^ Claro, também todos os meus fãs secretos que estão tramando alguma coisa para me forçar a escrever mais do que eu escrevo. Lembrem-se que posso acabar ficando com Lesões por Esforço Repetitivo e no more fics, huh? ^^;;;  
¤ Meus recentes bisnetinhos, Ottati-san e Misa-san, quem me forneceram uma ampla e vasta visão familiar quando se embarca na Família Moon. Além disso, eles leram meus fanfics. ^_^ Domo!  
¤ Ao pessoal da P-EFFML que REALMENTE envia C&C's e que permitiram que meu entusiasmo por Tempestade aumentasse a níveis muito, muito bons. ^_^ Domo arigato! ^^  
¤ Todos aqueles que emprestaram seus nomes para a realização deste fanfic. Domo arigato gozaimasu! H-kun, R-kun, Taty-chan, Carol-san, Cloud, Tolaris, Kwabara, Namorado Sombra, Pen-Pen, Kappa... Ah! Vocês sabem quem vocês são. ^^;;;  
¤ Aos programadores de WinAMP e RealPlayer Plus, que permitiram que meus arquivos ficassem a tocar incessantemente enquanto digitava.  
¤ Vocês, por terem lido isto tudo. Domo! ^_^  
¤ Uma exceção!!! Não agradeço ao Galador (embora duvide que leia até aqui) por ter me expulsado do #sailormoon tantas vezes por causa de um 'Geez...' meu. Já é difícil EU ir ao mIRC, não precisa ficar me expulsando. Ainda mais quando vou verificar se Paolla-san lá está para trocar idéias. (SIM! QUEIMEM-NO! :þ)

E lembrem-se:  
"Este não é o fim. Muito menos o começo do fim. É, na verdade, o fim do começo."   
- Winston Churchill

X/MADS!  
"Ai to kichigai no kakkoi-fuku  
Jikan no Senshi Pluto Destiny Kishi!  
Jikyuu to yomi ni kawatte, oshiokiyo!"  
mcsiu@animefan.org  
Exodus FanFictions  
http://anime.at/eff

Campinas/São Carlos, 24 de Dezembro de 1999.  
Versão alpha terminada às 17:37.  
Campinas, 06 de Janeiro de 2000.  
Revisão 1.0 concluída às 23:33.  
São Carlos, 28 de Janeiro de 2000.  
Revisão 1.01a concluída às 14:15.  
São Carlos, 04 de Fevereiro de 2000.  
Revisão 1.02a concluída às 17:00.  
Campinas, 03 de Março de 2000.  
Revisão 1.03a concluída às 20:24.  
São Carlos, 09 de Março de 2000.  
Revisão 1.04a concluída às 18:36.  
Campinas, 28 de Março de 2002.  
Revisão 1.05a concluída às 21:13.


End file.
